


Reflections

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prime AU, Shattered Glass AU, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 306,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Set in an AU where Shattered Glass occurs in the Transformers Prime story line.What starts off as a desperate energon run from one of Megatron's mines, turns into a chaotic, and unexpected journey to another universe once Optimus Prime discovers and then falls into Shockwave's newest secret invention.The Prime awakens to find himself in a familiar yet, wholly different Cybertron.Will he make it back to his own universe, will he survive against the unexpected evils in this one, and what shall happen when he is faced with a Megatron that holds the same beliefs as he does?





	1. Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So Hello! Always liked the concept of Shattered Glass. This is an AU, so it shall alienate from the original in some OC and such. Dunno if I will continue it... If you guys end up liking it, sure :) ... I just am afraid it may be redundant? Maybe, anywho... let me know whatcha think!  
> Oh, I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does, don't sue me, I am poor... and all that Jazz. YAY! RAMEN NOODLES!

Optimus Prime sat at the desk within his quarters as he studied another data pad. He rubbed his tired optics as he tried to ignore the growing helm ache.

**_We are going to all starve at this point._ **

The shortage of energon continued to be a growing concern for the Autobots here on Earth. Unlike Megatron and his army, they didn’t have the resources to go hunting for the precious material, and now it was getting to the point where his crew had to take turns skipping fueling.

They had worked out a schedule and quantities of fuel that was fair dependent on the size of each bot, but Optimus couldn’t help feel bad for his share. As he was the largest mech here, his fuel intake was normally the highest, and given the shortage, seeing little Arcee being given such a small cube in comparison…

He groaned as his tanks rumbled desperately within him. He had been taking less than his allotted amount recently, quietly as to not alert Ratchet to the change. The medic knew they were suffering through the shortage, but no mech but Optimus _really_ knew the numbers.

The Prime leaned back in his chair, his helm throbbing as his processor begged for more energy. **_What are we going to do?_**

The recent battles hadn’t helped either. Megatron was bearing down on them hard, and with his adequately fueled and rested troops, he had nearly decimated Optimus’s team numerous times. Right now poor Bumblebee was still in their med bay.

He had lost so much energon from his wounds last fight, and as they had none to spare for a transfusion, either in supplies or frames, Ratchet said the little scout would be out of commission far longer. With no energon to fuel his own repair systems it could take Earth weeks for his wounds to heal.

Optimus stood, all of this thinking was making him twitchy. **_I need to get out there and search, I will not allow my team to perish by starvation._**

He walked a few pede steps when suddenly his optics glitched and static filled them. He grabbed onto the wall beside him to steady his weak frame. “Arrrrgh…” He moaned as he forced himself to remain still until the world stopped spinning before his optics.

Faceplates set he pushed himself off of the wall and carefully made it out of his berthroom.

The base was silent tonight, probably because they didn’t have the fuel to do much else than fight when needed, and recharge. Only Ratchet remained in the command room, he stood at the base’s main computer, endlessly looking for energon signatures.

The medic turned as he watched Optimus walk towards him, “Shouldn’t you be recharging?”

Optimus smiled at his oldest friend, “I am well Ratchet. Have you picked up any new energon signals?”

The medic glared at him, his optics scanning over the larger mech’s frame suspiciously for a moment before turning back to the screen.

“Yes… but apparently so has Megatron, and it looks like he found it long before us.” His voice was bitter as he brought up the signal’s location, and zoomed into the site via human satellite images.

Optimus hoped his tanks wouldn’t rumble again as he stared at the carts of energon that the vehicons were moving out of the mine there.

Ratchet looked at his leader, his optics narrowing as he watched Optimus’s faceplates fall to his determined look. “Epp, epp ,epp! Absolutely not Optimus. I know that look, and there is no way you are going into a Decepticon controlled mine. None of the crew is strong enough to deal with such a mission.”

Optimus frowned in thought, “What if it is just me?”

Ratchet’s optics bulged, “That is even _more_ of a terrible idea! No. No, I will keep looking and…”

Optimus dropped his helm, his optics growing dim, “Ratchet, we have no fuel.” He looked over at the medic, “I must try. We do not have enough fuel if another of us were to receive the level of injuries Bumblebee has. I cannot allow my team to slowly starve to death because I was not brave enough to attempt to save them.”

Ratchet’s plating flared for a moment, and his ever open field rolled over the Prime in a wave of anger and worry and then… dejected resolve. “Fine…” He growled out, looking away as he prepared the ground bridge. “Not like I could stop you anyways, stubborn aft.”

Optimus smiled at Ratchet, “I always appreciate your compliments, old friend.” The Prime truly did appreciate the grumpy medic. He was the only one on his team that would speak to him like a regular mech, and not some mighty Prime, or all-knowing leader. Through the years of war, Optimus had found Ratchet’s raw emotions, and snarky remarks to be a sign of being home.

The medic rolled his optics, “Just don’t be too foolish Optimus, if it looks impossible, get out of there! I mean that. We can’t lose you.”

The Prime nodded grimly as the ground bridge burst to life before him, “I understand.” He transformed and rolled into the portal.

Ratchet watched as Optimus disappeared, his spark heavy and tanks rumbling. **_Please be safe Optimus, being left in this life without the hope you bring to us… that would be a fate I wish on no mech…_**

**_……………………….._ **

Optimus came out of the bridge a short distance from the mine, and quickly transformed back to his root form. He quietly snuck up to an overlooking outcropping, and peered down at the mine.

He could see a few vehicons, but so far no Megatron, or any of his commanders. **_I wonder if he is within?_**

Optimus’s tanks rumbled once more and a warning flashed over his HUD of low fuel. He quickly dismissed the warnings and forced his tired frame to slowly creep down the side of the cavern.

He found a large boulder to hide behind as he scanned the terrain before him. There were several carts littered around the front of the mine, all glowing with unrefined energon.

The one closest to him had only one vehicon near it, the guard idly picking at his digits, evidently bored.

Optimus felt his spark ease in relief, one guard and he could grab the cart and run for it. He was about to move forward when another ground bridge appeared and who else but Megatron and Knockout strode out.

Optimus moved back, his optics narrowing. **_This complicates things._**

The warlord looked around him, his red optics scanning over his troop’s progress. “Is everything ready?”

Knockout nodded, “Yes my liege. Shockwave has the machine set, destination and vorn secured.”

Megatron grunted, “Good to see I can count on one of my commanders to do something right.”

Knockout glared at his leader but began to make his way into the mine, Megatron moving to follow when suddenly he heard an odd sound.

Optimus’s engine had made a terrible grating noise, and he vented as pain ran through his frame. **_Oh no…_**

The vehicon closest to him had begun to walk his way over to the Prime, its helm searching, and blaster lifted before him.

Optimus grit his denta, **_I have no choice now, but to fight._**

He vented out, calming his thundering spark before whipping around the boulder as he began shooting at the surprised Megatron.

Optimus was relieved as he saw the silver mech stumble back as he was hit numerous times. The vehicons around the entrance of the mine all started shooting at Optimus and he had to duck behind one of the empty carts to avoid fire.

“Ahhhh Optimus. What a pleasant surprise! Now I get a little farewell gift before you are obliterated from existence once and for all!” Megatron laughed as he raised his huge cannon and began firing at the tiny cart.

Optimus grunted, throwing himself from the blasts as the cart exploded behind him. He rolled along the sands as he fired back. **_If I can just grab some of the energon, sub-space it and..._** ”ARRRGH!” He groaned as two vehicons behind him shot along his back plates.

He stood, running towards the closest filled cart. His servos dug into the precious cargo grabbing two fistfuls before moving on, sub-spacing the energon as he went. **_It is not much, but it is something, now to esc..._**

Megatron slammed into his side and both mechs went tumbling into the mine.

“Arrrrgh,” Optimus rolled painfully deeper into the dark mine, his frame plowing over large stones, and bouncing off some walls until he finally came to a stop at the bottom of the long tunnel.

Megatron groaned from somewhere close, and Optimus felt his spark sink. **_I need to get back to the surface, I am trapped in here!_**

He reset his optics to find himself laying in front a huge, odd looking machine. It was like a large oval ring set above a small metal platform. “What…?” He mumbled out, his optics taking in the odd creation just to notice Shockwave’s odd red optic staring at him as he stood behind a control console.

“PRRRRIIIIME!” Megatron’s scream sounded far too close, and Optimus had just a moment to brace himself as Megatron’s pede came flying into the center of his chassis throwing him from the ground and slamming his back plates right into the console Shockwave stood behind.

“Lord Megatron, caution is advis…” Shockwave started when suddenly the ring of metal begin to glow. The light grew in intensity until it slowly filled the circle almost appearing as a ground bridge portal.

Optimus picked up his aching frame, his blue optics falling to Megatron, but the warlord was no longer looking at him. He was focused solely on the portal before him.

“Arrrgh, is it damaged too badly Shockwave?” He asked furiously, his red optics going to the purple scientist.

“Negative Lord Megatron, but its structural integrity has been compromised. Tests should be halted until further…”

“HALTED!? GRRRR!” Megatron turned towards Optimus, “YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!”

Optimus had to fight rolling his optics, **_It was him that threw me into the machine…_**

Megatron roared as he ran towards the Prime, and Optimus transformed his servos. He ducked the silver mech’s shots and grabbed onto his frame, with his own cry and a spin, Optimus hurled the larger mech at the console. He figured, if it was important to Megatron, it was nothing good so he might as well destroy it while he was here.

Megatron transformed midair, right before he was to slam into the machine and blasted off back towards the red and blue mech.

Optimus sprinted towards the ring, his servo transforming into a rifle as he began to shoot at the strange machine.

“NOOOO!” Megatron’s cry echoed off of the walls of the mine, and as his rage grew, so did his speed.

Optimus turned back, his rifle now shooting at the warlord as the ring began to rumble and spark behind him.

“YOU’VE RUINED IT!” Megatron screamed, transforming to his root form right before slamming his frame into Optimus’s.

Both mechs tumbled back but Megatron’s momentum had been so powerful that even though he was able to keep himself from rolling too far back, Optimus’s frame bounced up along the small platform and with a yell disappeared into the glow of the portal.

“ARRRRGH NOOO!” Megatron grabbed his helm. He looked at his scientist, “Where was he sent?”

Shockwave looked over his glitching console, “At this juncture Lord Megatron, his destination is unknown.”

Megatron growled as the ring sparked around him, “Is it safe to enter?”

Shockwave shook his helm, “Until required repairs are completed it would be illogical to enter. Assured destination and safety is indefinite.”

The silver mech roared, “Curse you PRIME!”

Shockwave moved back as the console before him made a terrible noise and suddenly all of its light flicked and snapped before it all powered down.

The ring flickered for another moment before it too rumbled and shut down.

“AHHHHH, FRAG IT! Get this repaired as quickly as possible!” Megatron swore as he stomped towards the front of the mine.

Shockwave bowed as he began his repairs.

Megatron was fuming, all of this work, all of this secrecy and it is ruined within a klik! He growled as he made his way out of the mine when a thought hit him… **_The Prime is gone. Gone, and who knows where, with no way back…_**

He let that thought swim within his processor for a moment, shock, and awe growing as he did so.

“I have won.” He said quietly as he came to a stop. He felt himself begin a small laugh as the reality of it all ran through his processor. “I HAVE WON!” He laughed harder, his helm falling back.

**_Prime is gone, this world is MINE NOW, and there is no mech, NONE that can stand in my way!_ **

…………………………..

Ratchet nearly collapsed as Optimus’s spark signal went off-line. **_Maybe he is just too far underground… perhaps there is interference, maybe…_**

“ARRRRGH!” He slammed his fist down hard onto the console before him. **_I should have never let him go! I should have stopped him… I… Ohhhh… Optimus… what has happened to you?_**

The medic looked at the screen, the blinking icon of his leader’s status empty and unclear.

**_What am I going tell everyone…?_ **

**_………………._ **

Optimus groaned as his optics came back online. His frame burned with hunger and the few injuries he had received. He tried to roll to his side only to invent deeply and his side screamed in agony at the move.

“What?” He looked down at himself to find his side bleeding energon freely, a long crack running down his side plating.

“Took one frag of a tumble didn’t ya?” A voice came out from behind him, and he turned his helm to find a strange mech standing behind him.

“I… Forgive me, but I don’t…” Optimus’s optics rose to the tattered building behind the strange mech realizing its architecture was oddly familiar. “Where am I?” He asked quietly looking over his surroundings, his optics growing wider and wider as they scanned the numerous buildings around him.

The mech looked at him curiously his optics scanning over Optimus’s frame, and his expression growing darker with each klik.

Optimus was too busy reeling from the terrible, and awe inspiring realization that he was on Cybertron, actual, healthy Cybertron!

“Cybertron…” He vented out his spark hammering in his chassis.

“This is Grindor, I need some assistance at my location, big assistance…” The mech behind said, and Optimus turned his helm at the sound of the other mech’s voice. He sounded nervous.

Optimus pulled himself up gingerly, his servo holding his bleeding side as he did so. “Please friend, I do not mean to alarm you. I assure you I mean you no harm.” Optimus said, trying to smile but fairly certain it turned into a grimace as his HUD screamed warnings once again, only this time they indicated severely low fuel levels.

**_I need to fuel… I have lost too much energon and…_ **

The mech in front of him stared nervously before his servo transformed into a rifle and he leveled in at Optimus.

The Prime raised his servos, energon dripping off of one of them as he did so, “Please, I mean you no harm. I.. I do not understand where I am, or how I got here. I mean you no…”

The sky was filled with the sound of engines then, and Optimus flinched as four other mechs landed around him dust lifting from their heavy landing.

“On your knees Autobot, servos against your helm.” A familiar voice called out, and Optimus spun around to find Megatron glaring at him. In a way he felt relief fill him at finding some mech familiar only… he was surprised to find his nemesis’s optics glowing bright blue?

Megatron moved forward, “I will not ask again. Get to your knees.”

Optimus vented as he lowered himself and tried to raise his servos to the back of his helm, but fire suddenly ripped through his side. “Arrrgh…” Optimus hissed as he held his side.

Megatron’s optics flickered for a moment, “Who are you? What is your designation?”

Optimus raised his helm looking up in confusion, “I do not understand Megatron, do you not recognize me?”

**_Why does he not recognize me? What kind of place have I come to?_ **

Megatron scowled at him, “I know who your frame resembles, and you have the Autobot insignia on your plates… but your paint is different.”

“He probably did it to hide from us,” The bot named Grindor spit out.

“That is foolish, why do that and still wear his insignia?” A familiar voice called out from behind the Prime.

Optimus turned to find what looked to be Starscream, but his paint was completely different. **_What is going on? Why am I on Cybertron, why hasn’t he shot me yet? Why are their optics blue…_**

“Megatron,” Optimus vented out, his processor fuzzy from energon loss and confusion. “Please… I don’t understand…” Optimus’s vision began to fill with static and the front of his chassis fell forwards.

He thought he was about to fall helm first into the ground, but suddenly there were two strong arms holding him up.

Megatron rolled the strange Autobot over, his servos becoming slick with the other mech’s energon as he did so. “He is dying.”

Starscream stepped up to his leader, “He looks like the Prime, and yet his optics, paint, and mannerisms are completely different.”

Megatron nodded as he looked at the dizzy mech, “I am going to take you to our base. I do not know what is going on, but until we discover whether you are friend or foe, you will be under watch, but healed.”

Optimus looked up at this strange kind Megatron, “Why… why are you.. you assisting me?”

Megatron titled his helm at the smaller mech, “All life is sacred, even that of a stranger or an enemy.”

Optimus hazily stared up at Megatron, his processor reeling over what he had just heard coming from his nemesis’s intake. “Yes… yes it is…”

Megatron looked at him bemusedly before lifting his aching frame up.

Optimus groaned as the world spun around him, and he felt darkness close in over his optics.

Megatron watched the mech fall into stasis in his arms, his spark reeling with worry and confusion.  **_Just who is this mech that resembles the wretched Prime so much, yet holds such innocence in his optics? Well, we shall get him fixed up and fueled, and perhaps he can tell us more…_**

**_…………………….._ **

Had the silver mech been paying more attention to his surroundings, he may have noticed the red optics that followed his group’s retreat.

The Autobot scout snarled as they moved on. **_What the frag is that mech, and why does he look just like Prime? I need to go back to base and show Optimus… whatever this look alike is._**

Bumblebee worked through the ruins around him as he made his way to his own base, his processor reeling with dark curiosity.


	2. Waking from Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a pretty good response from the first chapter (Thank you all) so I figured, hey... might as well try? Sooo... chapter two... I am taking this step by step, but honestly... that is where my best stuff comes from. sorry for errors, and enjoy?

Optimus came back online slowly. His frame feeling far better than it had in too long, as it was missing the familiar ache of starvation.

He heard voices around him, yet couldn’t truly recognize them. **_Where am I? Why am I fueled? Did I make it back to base…?_**

“How is the patient this morning?” A deep voice broke through his musings, and it sounded rather familiar, but the tone was all wrong.

“Far better than last night. I cannot believe how low his fuel levels were.” Another voice answered back.

“Hmmm, yes, and given the damage on his frame he is obviously not a neutral… or at least not one that has been able to avoid the growing conflicts.” The deep voice answered back, anger filtering through his vocalizer.

It was with that altered inflection of frustration, and anger that Optimus finally placed how he knew this voice. **_MEGATRON!_**

His fuel ran through his lines like fire, and the machine that had been attached to him suddenly spiked in erratic beeping as his optics flew open. He threw himself off the berth only to find his optics wouldn’t online! **_I am blind!? What did he do to me!?_**

Optimus transformed his servo to his rifle, and aimed it blindly at where a startled yelp was emitted.

“HOLY FRAG!” Hook cried out as he ran behind Megatron quickly.

The silver mech had been surprised to see the other mech’s sudden lunge off of the berth, but instantly felt terrible for him as he blindly scrambled to stand and aim his weapon at them.

“What have you done to me, MEGATRON!?” Optimus cried out, his untransformed servo going to his optics.

Megatron titled his helm, “Please remain calm, my friend. First, you are in a med bay. Hook disconnected your optics that is all. I can easily online them for you if you would just calm down. Your weapon’s system has been shut down, for now anyways, so you may want to transform your servo back.”

Optimus vented, his spark reeling as he listened to Megatron nicely, and peacefully asking him to remain calm. The Prime’s helm scanned blindly in front of him as he listened to the warlord’s approaching pede steps.

“Please my friend, put the weapon away. I mean you no harm. I just want to help you see.”

“Megatron… I… ,” Optimus transformed his servo, confusion fleeting through his processor. **_Why does Megatron sound so nice!? Why is he calling me friend? What…_**

Suddenly the Prime recalled the bizarre circumstances that led him to what was looked like Cybertron, and all of those odd looking, blue optic Decepticons who didn’t know who he was. **_I had forgotten, I am no longer on Earth… I am in this odd Cybertron with a kind, and equally curious.._**

The Prime nearly jumped out of his plating as a gentle servo touched his wrist, and he had to stop himself from swinging his fist at whoever was in front of him.

The servo immediately pulled back, “Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you.”

Optimus raised his hem, his optics wide as he heard Megatron’s voice so close to him. “It… it is alright. I apologize for, for my… I am not used to you being so kind.”

Megatron peered at the mech before him, his helm tilting slightly, “Yes… you act as if we have met, and yet I know I have never seen you before, or… this version of you at least.”

The Prime could feel the other mech’s field, and it radiated with confusion, and truth. “May I help with your optics now? I think perhaps it would be better if we could see one another as we speak.”

Optimus nodded, his processor still reeling through the realization that this was not just some dream cycle… and he truly was in some odd, alternate Cybertron.

Megatron stepped close, his arms reaching around Optimus’s helm as he began to fiddle with some of the wires there. He stood so close to Optimus, that his soft vents blew against the Prime’s battlemask.

“Just a few wires annnnnd, there...”

Optimus’s optics blazed to life in an instant and as the hulking visage of Megatron filled his optics he felt himself pull back, his spark hammering as he did so.

Megatron, sensing the chaotic field from the strange mech respectfully stepped back, placing his servos in the air as he did so. “Do not worry, as long as you mean us no harm, no harm shall come to you.”

Optimus blinked his optics narrowing in thought, “Where am I? Why were my optics nonfunctional? Were they injured? How does Cybertron remain standing? Why do you have blue optics, what…”

Megatron laughed, “My, you are rather inquisitive.” He regarded him for a moment before moving towards the front of the small med bay they were in, “Walk with me?”

Optimus frowned, he knew he was perhaps overwhelming the strange Megatron, but he also knew he did not have time to waste in whatever this world, or time… reality even, was. He needed to get back to his starving team! He was about to point this out to the mech before him, but as they exited the med bay he could only stare up in awe.

They were in a base, of sorts. It seemed rather like his own back on earth, functional but limited with supplies and technology. It appeared to be built in a tower, the building holding many floors as it rose into the air.

Optimus ‘s helm fell back, amazed at the height of the ceiling, as they were in what seemed like a central hall, he could look all the way up the center of the tower. He spied many mechs moving along the higher levels, all seemingly busy with one thing or another.

The Prime was surprised to find Megatron being so open in letting him see the rest of his base, or home, he had no reason to trust Optimus, and didn’t even know his designation.

He must have stopped as he marveled at the building around him because when he came back to himself and shook his helm he saw Megatron looking at him curiously. “Forgive me.” He said quietly as he began to walk once more.

Megatron watched him quietly for a moment, “Come, let us move off to somewhere where it is a bit quieter. I _know_ you have questions, as do I.”

Optimus looked at him, his processor still reeling in his helm. He wasn’t sure why, but he did not feel fearful of this mech, and that alone made him wary. **_I am in an unknown place; I must not let my guard down._**

They continued their walk in silence, Megatron stopping here and there to greet some of his Decepticons. All of the mechs looked at Optimus warily, but oddly enough none of the looks held true malice. The Prime was uncertain if that was because he was walking with their leader, or if what he was reading from their open fields was true as they all emitted honest curiosity and nothing more.

The two mechs finally made it to the doorway Megatron had evidently been searching for and he opened the door, ushering the Prime in before him. Optimus nodded in thanks, his field pulled tight since he had awoken. He felt bad for it in a way, here where all these bots with open honest fields, and he a stranger, held his field tight and kept his optics scanning.

“Please sit, would you like a rod? I know you were  starving when you arrived. Hook got your energon levels up well enough through transfusion, but I am certain you could use more fuel.” Megatron said kindly as he motioned to one of the seats in the small room.

Optimus looked around him as he sat, “A rod?” He asked, his optics scanning the room suspiciously. It seemed they were in an office of some sort, crude, but filled with numerous datapads, and some holovids. There was a large desk in one corner, and floor cabinets stretched along the room’s Eastern wall, their tops built from numerous panels of metal, all that had dings, or scratches on them.

“A rod? Fuel. Energon rods.” Megatron said as he walked up to one of the cabinets. He bent down grasping one to open it to what seemed to be a store of green looking cylinders.

Optimus’s optics widened at the odd sight, his curiosity overcoming his suspicion, “Fascinating, is, is that your fuel?”

Megatron laughed once more holding one of the glowing rods out to the curious mech. “Why yes, yes it is. It seems you have never seen a rod… that is curious.”

Optimus nodded turning the rod over in his servo, it smelled interesting, almost like the human spice cinnamon.  He was about to give it back when his tanks rumbled gently. His faceplates blushed and he was happy to have his battlemask still covering his embarrassment.

The silver mech just laughed again, his blue optics shimmering, “Please, eat it. It is not the finest quality energon, but it will fill your tanks.”

Optimus frowned, tilting his helm thoughtfully, “I am uncertain if my systems could even utilize such fuel.”

Megatron sat opposite of him in a large chair, “Well, your transfusion was from our energon, and it seems to not have affected you yet. Although Hook did warn to be on the lookout for adverse effects of our energon versus your system. He was amazed to find what little energon you had in your system seemed to be blue. Of course,” Megatron’s dermas fell to a frown, “If you cannot keep our fuel down, I am afraid we have no alternatives.”

Optimus nodded as he looked over the rod his thoughts growing dark. **_If I cannot fuel here... I am good as dead._**

“Wait!” The Prime said suddenly, and he opened his subspace. He felt his spark ease as the crystal blue glow of the energon he had grabbed blazed forth.

Megatron now leaned forwards, his optics growing wide, “What is that?”

Optimus smiled, “Energon, from my world… well…” The Prime frowned, “My time at least.” He pulled out one of the crystals for the silver mech too look over.

“You say your time… what do you mean by that?” Megatron asked, his servos turning as he looked at the strange energon.

Optimus vented, his frame sagging, “Honestly I do not know. Let me… let me start with my designation. I am Optimus Prime.”

Megatron’s optics flickered for a moment, and he pulled them from his servos to look directly at Optimus. “Go on.” He said quietly.

The red and blue mech could feel an odd shiver in the other mech’s field, but it did not feel like a dangerous crackle, just confused. “I am the leader of the Autobots, Megatron, my Megatron, is the leader of the Decepticons. He looks just like you, well, mostly…” Optimus’s optics ran over Megatron’s frame more attentively now, and realized there were some other differences beyond the mech’s optics.

Where Megatron from his… _reality_ had blacks and purples running along his seams and trim, this one had white, and a deep cerulean blue shade. Optimus also realized the entire way this mech held himself was different. Instead of the squared rigid shoulders, straight back, and arrogant tilt of helm, this Megatron carried himself more simply. Yes, he still appeared confident, but he moved far more comfortably, and at ease, he came off more noble than maniacal.

Optimus suddenly realized how intensely he had been staring when he raised his optics to the other mech’s to find the Decepticon smiling at him patiently. Once more the Prime was grateful for his battlemask as another blush fell across his faceplates.

“Uhh, forgive me, yes… you do look alike, and yet there are some differences, especially in morals… or so it seems.” The Prime added his optics scanning over the mech suspiciously.

“Well, tell me your story friend, and then I shall tell you mine. Perhaps we will be able to understand one another better afterwards?” Megatron suggested, handing the energon back to Optimus.

“Very well, as I said, I lead the Autobots. Currently we are living off an organic based planet known as Earth…” The Prime continued, slowly unraveling the tale of his _alternate universe_ , as he decided to call it. Megatron sat quietly as he listened, asking a few questions here and there but mostly allowing the Prime to go on uninterrupted.

Optimus left some of the history out, one… his history was vast and complicated, and two he didn’t know if he could trust this mech yet. He spoke of the Matrix of Leadership; Megatron asking a few questions of that, and he spoke of his Primacy. He told Megatron of the war, and the destruction of Cybertron, the exodus, and finally making it to Earth. 

“The humans are a young, fascinating race capable of both great wonders, and great evil. In many ways I see them not so different from us, and I fear for their future given what has occurred to Cybertron in my _universe._ ” Optimus paused at that, his optics dimming.

Megatron hummed thoughtfully, “So, how did you get here my friend?”

Optimus rubbed his helm, “A mistake. My Autobots, as I said, we do not possess the might of Megatron’s army thus we suffer far more for it. Our most current disadvantage has been energon. Where he has troops available to mine with, and far more advanced systems to locate the fuel, my group seems to be in an endless race to get to any of the energon deposits before he does. We were starving…” The Prime hung his helm his spark aching with worry. “I never made it back to them… When I arrived at one of their mines, hoping to get some of their mined energon, Megatron appeared.”

The silver mech across from him lifted his optical ridge surprised at the sudden change in the Prime’s voice as he spoke of his alternate counterpart.

“I was starving, and my frame gave me away as it began to shut down. We battled, me grabbing any energon I could only to be knocked into the mine.” Optimus growled suddenly and he stood, his processor running through all the mistakes he made the night before.

“I should have been aware of what Shockwave was creating. I should have known. What if Megatron had been able to go through with whatever he was planning!? WHAT was he planning!? Now I am in some alternate universe, lost, pulled away from my starving team, leaving them to his WRETCHED CLAWS! I may have just KILLED them ALL! ARRRRGH!” Optimus suddenly slammed his fist into the wall next to him, his venting ragged, and spark hammering.

The pain is what brought him back to himself, and he shuttered his optics as he attempted to calm down. “Forgive me,” He whispered quietly as he rubbed his aching servo his helm hanging in shame.

He heard the other mech stand and walk over to him, and he unshuttered his optics just in time to see Megatron wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him close.

Optimus froze instantly, his frame going ridged and his vents ceasing in terror.

Megatron, sensing his fear immediately pulled back. “I apologize, I did not mean to…”

“No…” Optimus vented out raggedly, feeling awful for reacting as he did. “I… I am, unused to physical contact in general. It is not just you.”

Megatron peered at him curiously, “No physical contact? Even with your teammates?”

The way the other mech made the lack of the concept of physical contact sound... stopped the Prime. He had never thought of his physical needs beyond being able to fight, and lead. He knew he had been more intimate when Orion Pax’s spark led him, but since then, there had always been duties, training, and war… and he was a Prime, he could not have the luxuries of intimacy… of love.

“I… well…” The Prime began, unsure of how to describe something he had only ever thought of in the quiet of the night, when he went to berth alone time and again… and felt guilty for ever thinking of it.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, and both mechs immediately tensed. Megatron lifted his servo to his audial and Optimus stood nervously as the Decepticon listened to whatever was being commed to him.

“Understood, I will be down in a moment.” Megatron said grimly, and he looked up to Optimus. “I am afraid I must go for now, there is a mission that is not going well, and needs reinforcements.”

Optimus blinked, his spark hammering in his chassis. “I can help.” He immediately wondered why he would volunteer to help this unknown mech so readily. **_Why… I do not even know… and yet, he seems so different than Megatron. So sincere, kind... caring even…_**

Megatron smiled at him, “I have no doubts my friend, but until you understand what you are fighting, until _I_ understand where _you_ stand… I cannot… Our Autobots are not like yours. I wish I had more time to explain, but they torture, maim, and kill. They are the Decepticons of your tales… perhaps worse, and _our_ Optimus Prime… he is _nothing_ like you.”

Optimus’s optics widened, his processor pleading for more answers as he followed Megatron out of the study. “Megatron, I… let me help with wounded then? Let me see this… altered Prime?”

Megatron’s field filled with worry, and contemplation, finally he shook his helm, “Not yet my friend. When I return, I shall tell you my story… and perhaps you will have a stronger ground to stand upon when you choose what side you belong to.”

Optimus vented out but he understood where the other mech was coming from. “Very well.” He said respectfully bowing his helm.

Megatron went to clasp his shoulder, yet hesitated and dropped his arm, “I shall return soon, I hope. Try and be comfortable here, friend. You cannot have your weapon systems activated, they must stay offline for now, but do not be afraid of exploring the base. Although, perhaps you should find a separate designation for now, Optimus Prime holds a deadly weight.”

Optimus blinked realizing what the other mech meant, “Uhhh, I used to be known as Orion Pax?” He said cautiously.

Megatron frowned, “And Optimus Prime used to be known as Optronix, let’s call you Pax, for now, yes?”

Optimus nodded numbly as he watched the silver mech continue on without him, the larger mech turning back one last time before he disappeared from sight. “You said something about enjoying research and history, seek out my good friend Shockwave, he runs the local education centers here in Kaon. You can find him in the higher levels. I think you’d like him! Good luck Pax!”

Optimus nodded grimly, other Decepticons running around him as they all went to help with the mission.

As the base slowly became silent Optimus hung his helm lost in his own fears. **_Here I am lost in this strange world where Megatron is kind, and I… or this ‘Prime’ tortures mechs? What kind of place is this, and how will I get home? Primus… please do not allow ‘my’ Megatron to destroy my team in my absence. Let me make it back home…_**

A sudden thought crawled through the Prime’s helm, something Alpha Trion used to tell him, over, and over again. **_Through knowledge and wisdom comes power…_**

Optimus vented out, rubbing his helm as he looked around the vast tower. **_If I am to be stuck here for now, I might as well learn of the world I have been deposited in. I need to find this ‘teacher’ version of Shockwave… perhaps I can find some information about all of this through him, I can find my pedes._**

Optimus vented as he began to walk up to the higher levels. His spark was filled with confusion, loss, and concern… Concern for his crew, concern for Earth, but also… an odd, yet not unwelcomed... concern for this new Megatron. He smiled as he found himself hoping to be able to speak to the mech once again. **_I hope he lives… what a fascinating view of Megatron, what... what if this was what Orion Pax saw withi_** ** _n the old Megatronus?... What if…_**


	3. A Tale of Two Primes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, here we get a little peek at shattered glass Prime...ohhhhh. Haha, you guys are awesome, thank you as always for reading and being excited about this stuff. Your excitement keeps me excited haha. Anywho, you all ROCK, hope you enjoy, sorry for errors

{ Autobot fortress of Cybertron }

Optimus Prime stood quietly observing as the mech before him slowly sunk into the smelting pit. None of the mechs around him could tell, but their Lord was smiling wickedly as he listened to the mech’s screams. **_Such a beautiful melody…_**

He raised his servo, telling his bots to stop lowering the Decepticon just at his waist. “Pull him up now, perhaps he will be more willing to talk.”

Cliffjumper smiled as he turned the crank backwards, the long silvery chain creaking as it lifted the Prime’s prize out of the steaming pot.

“ARRRRGH Ahhhh… AH…..” The Decepticon whose designation never mattered to the Prime screamed and moaned as he was lifted. As he was only half a frame name, well mostly at least, Cliffjumper had little trouble wheeling him up.

Optimus felt a shudder run through his frame as he stepped closer to the mech, “Last chance filth, what are the coordinates to the Decepticon base?”

The mech’s optics were wide and wild looking. His intake gaped as his processor tried to work through the agony in his frame, and whatever the Prime was asking of him. “Arrrrr….ahhh…I am a Decepticon, I fight for our freedoms, I am a Decepticon, I fight for our…”

As the mech broke into the usual Decepticon mantra Optimus growled, “Drop him back in, he is as useless as the others, but do it slowly. I want him to survive in that pit as long as possible, if he offlines before I believe he should, it will be you in there Cliffjumper.” The Prime looked darkly at the mech controlling the chain, his red optics blazing with promise.

Optimus turned then, a little more than frustrated as he began his long walked through the Trophy Hall that led to the smelting pit. He smiled as he peered over at each of the crystal chambers that held the mangled and tortured frames of the highest ranking Decepticons they had captured thus far. Their remains bubbled in yellow preservation oil inside each tube, some floating in a way that made them appear to be alive.

 ** _That one looks like it is waving at me…_** The Prime thought bemusedly.

He stopped for a moment, looking  at the empty chambers, his ember burning as he stared at them. **_Soon enough Megatron, I will get to keep you in my collection, you and the rest of your pathetic lot._**

The Prime groaned as he felt a heat grow in his chassis at the thought of finally having the newest Decepticon leader in his servos. He wouldn’t dismantle him right away, oh no… he had plans for that mech, long, and wonderful plans…

Licking his scarred dermas Optimus continued on to his control room.

Before he had come to interrogate their newest prisoner, he had been keeping an optic on the pathetic raids happening all over Iacon. **_These Decepticons are getting more brash… I wonder if it is a result of bravery, or desperation…_**

Prowl bowed as he entered, the dark mech slithering up next to his Lord as he entered. “Beautiful songs from that one, my Lord.”

The Prime grunted, “Yes, but still none of them have the right words. Any new developments?” He walked to his command chair and sat down in it heavily.

As his optics scanned over the screens before him Prowl was giving him the most recent reports.  Optimus half listened, his optics searching the Decepticon groups listed as fighting today.

He growled as the one designation he was looking for did not come up, “No Megatron!? Anywhere!? What is he doing, HIDING!? ARRRRRRRGH!” Prowl jumped as the Prime slammed his servo down furiously.

“I… I… am sure he is merely resting, my Lord. Perhaps there has been trouble at his base?” Prowl giggled oddly, his optics flickering as he nervously bowed before his leader.

Optimus slowly turned his helm to the smaller, his optics narrowed, “Resting…?”

Prowl immediately felt like he said the wrong thing, and yet didn’t understand why, “Uhh… yes… fighting against a mech like you my Lord, we peasants hardly have the strength to keep up.”

The Prime grunted but turned away from the sniveling coward, “I want to watch him today. Send more troops towards the lower raids. That should be enough to pull him from his… rest.”

As Optimus leaned back in his great chair Prowl shakily looked at his Lord, “Ummm… mighty one, shall you not be going in with the troops?”

The purple and black mech growled darkly as he settled heavily into his chair, “I told you peasant, I wish to observe… nothing more.”

Prowl nodded, and bowed deeply as he backed away, “As you wish my Lord.”

Optimus scoffed as the coward of a mech slunk away. **_Parasites… all of them…_**

Suddenly the door to the command room opened and Bumblebee entered in a rush, his little frame hurrying to his leader before kneeling. “Lord Prime...” he vented out, his chassis heaving as he knelt.

Optimus decided to be patient as the mech heaved in front of him waiting until he finally calmed his systems enough to talk. “You must see this Lord. I just sighted a mech, a mech that… well here…”

Bumblebee turned and grabbed a cord from one of the computer consoles in the room, he turned and quickly connected it to a port at the back of his helm and a list of files blared to life on one of the screens.

Optimus watched, silently tapping his digits on his arm rest as he waited. He didn’t feel particularly concerned over whatever the little mech had to show him, Bumblebee always seemed too high strung over foolish and trivial matters.

“Uhhh, no…no..YES!” The little grey mech shouted as he found the correct image file.

Prime raised his helm as the file opened, and a picture filled the screen, and for the first time in too long, he felt surprised. “What…?” He asked darkly lifting his heavy frame up as he walked closer to the holovid.

Bumblebee nodded his optics wide, “This picture doesn’t even do the real mech justice! He looks just like you my Lord! Same height, frame build, all but optics and paint AND look here…” The smaller mech pointed at the odd mech’s chest plates.

“He is an Autobot…” Optimus said quietly, his servo going to his chin in contemplation. He  looked towards the scout, “Where is he now?”

“Megatron carried him off. Seems he was injured. I got there just after Grindor found him, but I _was_  following an odd flash of light, and boom, came across this mech. No coincidence I think. They were all wary of him too. He seemed to know Megatron though, but Megatron didn’t know him.”

Optimus narrowed his optics. “Megatron carried him off?” He turned his helm towards the scout, “So, had you not foolishly run off in a rush, you could have followed him to his base? Is this not true?”

Whatever pride Bumblebee may have held immediately vanished under his Prime’s blazing optics, “Uhh.. I… I thought…”

“No, you didn’t _think_ , and _that_ is a recurring problem.” Optimus raised his servo, it immediately transforming to his rifle and pointing it directly at the smaller mech’s terrified faceplates.

Bumblebee stood completely still, his ember hammering in his chamber wildly as he waited to be blown apart. He flinched as he listened to the weapon charge, its signature whirl and electric buzz filling his audials. **_This is it.. I am good as dead…_**

“Although…” The Prime’s dark voice said thoughtfully, “Without you, I would not know of this imitation Prime.”

The scout almost fainted as he heard the weapon in front of him power down.

Optimus glared at the smaller mech, “Fail me like that once more, and I shall personally see to your slow and painful end.”

“Y..y..es my Lord. Forgive me… Lord…” The scout bowed deeply, his frame trembling in terror and relief.

Optimus stared up at the screen, his crimson optics slanted as he considered his options. “Where did you come across this mech?”

“The outskirts of Kaon, Prime. I was searching through the ruins there when…” Bumblebee started when Optimus suddenly began laughing.

“Kaon… of course. I was a fool not to see. He carried him… that means his base is close to that location. Scout,” Optimus turned towards the little mech, “You have a chance to redeem yourself. Continue your search of that area, I am almost certain his base lies somewhere in the ruin of the city. _If_ you find it, stay there and observe. Comm me with the details, and location. Do not return until you find it.”

The Prime leaned in close, his optics blazing so brightly the scout’s faceplates reflected their glow, “Do. Not. Fail. Me.”

“Y..yes my Lord.” The smaller mech bowed low before unplugging from the screen, and rushing out of the command room.

Optimus smiled wickedly, moving back to sit in his massive chair. _**An impostor Prime… Kaon… Oh Megatron, I may be closer to finding you than ever now…**_

He turned his helm as one of the screens flickered as rapid shots filled it. The Prime chuckled darkly as he saw Megatron’s silver frame fleet across the battle field, the earlier warmth in his chassis returning at the sight of the Decepticon leader. He settled back in his chair as he watched, his legs crossed, one servo holding his dark helm up and the other idly rubbed at his interface panels.

**_Soon pretty mech… soon you will belong to me._ **

**_…………………………_ **

Optimus… or Pax, as he now needed to go by, made his way up the numerous levels of the Decepticon base. He nodded at mechs as he went, trying to open his field a little more, hoping to seem less cold than earlier.

His side ached slightly from the crack he had received when he entered this strange reality. Hook seemed to have welded it as best he could, but the longer he walked the more irritated it became.

He was venting more raggedly as he reached the sixth floor, he had asked one of the Decepticons where Shockwave could be found, and he had told him that the education centers were on the seventh floor.

The Prime groaned as he made it up the last level of stairs. **_Thank Primus… Alright, remember you are Pax… Pax…_**

He lifted his helm as he walked along the circular floor. He wasn’t sure what room he should try to find Shockwave, he wasn’t even sure if the mech would look remotely similar to what he knew.

So far everything here seemed to vary from his world one way or another. **_How am I ever going to get back home? I wonder if this Shockwave could construct something similar to that portal? If he works through an educational route, perhaps he is still a…_**

“LOOK OUT!”

The Prime didn’t realize he had lowered his helm in thought, and as he looked up all he saw was a huge pile of datapads right before he smashed right into them.

“Uhh!” He grunted in surprise, falling back as the pads tumbled from the poor Decepticon’s arms and all over him.

“Ohhh my… Oh my, are you alright!” A voice called out, sweeping the datapads from the Prime’s helm.

The red and blue mech groaned, “No, it is my fault I… Sh..Shockwave?” The Prime gasped as he gaped at the mech above him.

The only indication that this mech was Shockwave was the signature singular optic, other than that Optimus would have never recognized him. First he was a shockingly bright yellow and blue, his optic blue as well, and he was missing his usual cannon that used to hang from his right arm.

“Ohhh my, Megatron always say I carry too much at once, Ha.. I think he is right! Here let me help… Oh!” The bright mech stopped, his optic scanning the Prime’s frame excitedly. “You are the new Autobot! Well hello! I am Shockwave, how did you know who I was!? Are you telepathic? Soundwave has that ability and I just find it so fascinating. Did you know he can hear your thoughts from up too..”

Optimus couldn’t help but laugh at the odd, yet friendly mech.

Shockwave laughed as well, “Uh, I am rambling! Here let me help you.” He extended his servo out and Optimus gratefully took it as he stood.

“It is I that needs to apologize. I became rather lost in my thoughts, and was not paying attention to my surroundings.” The Prime said kindly, bending to help collect the numerous data pads.

“Ohhh, no worries, I am a bit of a clutz. So! You know my designation, what is yours?” Shockwave asked brightly as he too picked up the pads.

“I am Pax. I was wondering if you could direct me to some files regarding the current state of affairs over Cybertron, and perhaps recent histories?” The Prime righted himself as the last pad was collected to find Shockwave excitedly nodding.

“Oh, a bit of a history buff, eh? I do have some material you could read, here come with me!” Shockwave shoved his collected pads into Optimus’s arms as he ran off towards one of the other rooms.

The Prime blinked in surprise as he desperately tried to balance the hoard of pads he had been given. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of this over eager, happy Shockwave, but he had to admit he preferred this version.

He smiled as he carefully followed after the other mech. The room Shockwave led him to was a bit of a shock for the Prime. He had to walk carefully as he wound around the numerous piles of datapads, odd equipment, and tools, all of which were scattered in random places along the floor.

“You can put those down ummm, oh,” Shockwave walked up to what appeared to be a desk and he lifted a huge odd looking piece of machinery, placing it behind him, “Uhh right there! Just make sure they are stacked neatly, please.”

Optimus scoffed internally at the odd mech’s request for neatness, yet tried his best to arrange them nicely on the overcrowded desk. He righted himself, rubbing his aching side as he watched Shockwave weave his way through the piles, randomly knocking into some as he went.

“Where is that.. hmmm…” The yellow mech hummed thoughtfully to himself as he began digging into some piles hidden behind empty shelving units.

“Not to pry, but perhaps if you were to organize all of this onto the shelves you have, you may have an easier time in finding what you…” Optimus started until he heard a loud crash and a yell. “Shockwave! Are you alright?”

Optimus forced his way over the many piles, and tools finally making it towards the back of the surprisingly vast room to find a large pile that was moving. “Shockwave?”

The pile shifted, and suddenly Shockwave’s helm poked out, “Found it!” The yellow mech pulled himself from the pile of trinkets, working his way over the mess until he was next to the baffled Prime.

“There! This should be a good place to start. This documents the beginning of the rule of Optimus Prime.” The smaller mech handed Optimus a small datapad.

“Thank you.” Optimus said as he laughed lightly. “I appreciate the assistance, Shockwave.”

“No worries Pax, always glad to help. If you need any more stuff, just let me know!” Shockwave said happily, his servo clasping over Optimus’s shoulder.

Optimus was surprised to find he didn’t flinch at the contact, **_Am I getting too comfortable around these Decepticons? Yet, they all seem so honest… innocent even…_**

He nodded his thanks making his way out of the disorganized room. He sub spaced the datapad, planning on making it back down to the study Megatron had spoken to him in to read it.

He made his way down slowly, his side aching and his processor heavy. He felt the ache of fear burn through his spark once more as he thought of his team. **_Primus… keep them safe until I can return… please. Forgive me Ratchet, I should have never left, and now…_**

As he walked he noticed a growing ache through his frame, for a moment he wondered if it was from his earlier injuries, or perhaps his system getting used to the odd energon. The ache wasn’t awful, just irritating really, and he quickly dismissed it as his processor was already filled with so much chaos.

Optimus vented as he made it back to the lower level, he hadn’t passed many Decepticons on the way down, evidently it was late in the evening now, so many were in recharge. He made it to the study and quietly opened the door, settling himself in the same chair he had sat in earlier he pulled out the data pad and turned it on.

He looked through some of the files, each holding a little more information of the Cybertron that he currently found himself in. Much like his Cybertron, it seemed they all once lived peacefully, that was until Optronix an archivist that began in the city of Iacon, began to feel dissatisfied with his simple position. Slowly the mech worked his way up through the system, rising higher and higher through the ranks until finally gaining enough power to become an influential voice, only… what he preached was destruction, and violence.

Others shared his view, that the strong shall rule, and the weak be conquered and soon enough, Optronix had an army. Time passed, and with the help of that army, the mech began attacking, and then controlling city after city. Time passed and he took on the name Optimus Prime, whether it was from a relic such as the Matrix, the files did not say, but when he ascended, he had nearly all of Cybertron under his rule.

Optimus rubbed his helm not believing what he read, and yet there it was. He opened another file and in it was the rules that the standing Prime had created for his _people_. They were terribly strict, controlling, and held no room for argument. The citizens of Cybertron as a whole seemed little more than slaves, working day and night to provide for the empire. They could not speak ill of the Prime, or death, they could not speak ill of the empire, or death, each town or city was subject to random drafts of its citizens to help fill the Prime’s Autobot armies…

Optimus felt his tanks roll as he read on, the sick feeling growing with each passage, each new rule and expectation. **_Is this what my Megatron will do to Earth if he wins? Is it what he wanted for Cybertron?_**

In a way even he had to admit that this _Optimus_ seemed far more cruel than his Megatron. Megatron may be a monster in many ways, yet he never seemed one to relish in the concept of torture…

The Prime groaned, the earlier ache growing to more of a burn now, and he felt feverish almost. Optimus checked his HUD and noticed his frame was slightly overheated. **_Primus, I hope this isn’t from the energon…_**

He stood, figuring perhaps he should go and see the medic Hook, when he heard a commotion at the entrance of the base. He raised his helm curiously and walked to the study’s door opening it to find a large group of Decepticons all hurrying in.

Some were wounded, and there were calls for medics, some held large crates that they carried to different spots through the base, and then there was a group that was struggling with some madly yelling mech.

“GET OFF OF ME!!! YOU BASTARDS! YOU FRAGGIN FILTH!” The crazed mech screamed as he twisted and turned wildly in their servos.

Optimus’s spark froze as he recognized the voice. **_Is that… that sounds like… Ultra Magnus!_**  He walked further out into the main room, trying desperately to see what was going on.

“ARRRRRGH! I WILL SEE YOU ALL SMELTED! You think you can HIDE here FOREVER!? Prime is coming for you, HE IS COMING FOR YOU ALL!”

As Optimus made his way closer to the chaos he felt his optics bulge as they fell upon very familiar faceplates, at least… mostly. Like everything else in this universe, it _was_ Magnus, but not. _Here_ he stood at a towering height, taller even than Megatron, though not by much. He had pitch black armor with crimson highlights, and optics to match.

Optimus reeled with his friend’s appearance grimacing even more so as the hulking mech roared, and the Prime saw that his denta were long and sharp, they looked more like fangs than anything.

Megatron pushed past some of the other Decepticons, grabbing onto the mad Autobot. He wrapped his arm around the mech’s neck, “GO get the cuffs! HURRY, get the biggest size you can, he already broke these!”

Some mechs ran off to get what the silver mech requested, leaving even fewer to hold the writhing Magnus.

“ARRRRRGH!” Ultra Magnus roared as he suddenly rolled forwards, breaking through the ring of Decepticons that had been trying to hold him, bringing Megatron around with him, and landing on the silver mech.

Magnus laughed madly as he lifted his back up and slammed it back down. Megatron, desperately trying to hold the mech alone yelled out as he was slammed against the ground again, and again.

The other Decepticons tried to come to their leader’s aid but they were all so much smaller than the Autobot that as his arms and pedes flailed, they were thrown or kicked away painfully.

“ARRRRRGH! WHERE ARE THOSE CUUUUFFS!” Megatron cried out, his grasp was getting weaker on the raging mech, and he was terrified of having Magnus in his base going wild. **_Arrrrgh, I should have listened to Soundwave! I may have just brought death into our base! I should have…_**

His thoughts blurred as he was painfully slammed back into the ground once more, and as he felt his servos slip, just a fraction of an inch, and Magnus broke free.

“NOOOO!” Megatron screamed, trying to clear the static out of optics as he forced his aching frame to move as fast as he could only to watch, optics wide, as a blur of red and blue sailed past him.

Optimus had seen enough, and he knew in his spark that this raging mad mech was _not_ his Ultra Magnus. In some ways he berated himself for having stood idle for so long as he forced himself forwards, and lunged at the escaping mech.

He _slammed_ into Magnus, his side screaming in protest as he and the dark Autobot crashed to the floor. Optimus recovered quickly though, eons of fighting Megatron had taught him how to handle larger, wild mechs and he easily ducked the Autobot’s flailing fists. He grabbed Magnus’s wrist tightly as he swung his fist down crunching it into the other’s helm.

The blow stunned the larger mech long enough for Optimus to grab his other arm and using his pede… flipped the hulking mech over to his chest plates while wrenching his arms behind his back.

“Arrrrgh, FILTHY DECEPTICON!” Magnus screamed, his frame bucking under Optimus’s only to whimper as the smaller mech forced his arms higher towards his helm.

A mech finally came with a thick set of stasis cuffs, and Optimus held Magnus’s arms up offering them up as the Decepticon, who looked oddly like Breakdown, wrapped the cuffs around the Autobot’s wrists.

A medic came forward and quickly injected the dark Autobot with something as well, and soon all of the tension in the bot left, and he fell to stasis.

The base fell to a wave of ragged venting, and quiet cursing as they all recovered from Ultra Magnus’s near escape.

Optimus pulled himself from the dark Autobot’s frame, standing beside the inert mech as his processor whirled within his helm. **_He was like a demonic version of Ultra Magnus… Just what kind of a universe have I entered? How many more Autobots will I have to subdue in this twisted…_**

“Thank you, Pax.” Megatron’s kind voice rolled over his chaotic spark like a soothing bath.

He looked up to find the silver mech smiling at him, even as his own framed seemed to sag in pain and exhaustion.

Optimus was about to answer, tell him he had _never_ seen an Autobot act like this… _react_ like this, but as he opened his intake, an agonizing fire ripped through his frame, and all his vocalizer emitted was a broken moan.

Megatron’s optics opened wide as Opt… no Pax seemed to sway and then gurgle within his own miserable static as his frame seized and collapsed before him.

“Op..Pax!” Megatron cried as he caught the falling mech. Pax’s frame shuddered terribly, his optics flickering wildly until they grew dark.

“HOOOOK! I need you NOW!” Megatron screamed as he held the convulsing feverish mech, his spark aching as he did so. **_This mech just saved my entire base from Magnus… and now…_**

Hook had been attending to another case with Knockout, but once his leader called him he raised his helm in concern. He saw Megatron holding the odd Autobot as his frame convulsed wildly in his arms.

“Oh frag...” Hook murmured as he approached the sick Autobot. “Megatron.. I think it is an adverse reaction to our energon… without a stable supply of his own, this mech may die of starvation.”

Megatron stared at Pax’s trembling frame worry filling his ember… **_He could die… he could die just from being here. Sure he has a small store of his own energon, but how long will that last?_**

Pax’s frame finally seemed to still, and the mech vented raggedly in Megatron’s arms, his optics flickering weakly as he tried to stay conscious.

“Pax? Pax, can you hear me?” Megatron asked worriedly.

Optimus’s processor felt like it was filled with static and acid, his frame burned, and his tanks rolled sickly in his chassis. “Uhhh… Megatron… I think I…” He suddenly rolled to his side, his battlemask sliding away as he vomited violently.

Hook looked at his leader nervously, “Well, he is still conscious, that is a good sign. Maybe we just need to _slowly_ adapt him to our fuel?” He said hopefully, yet as Pax continued to wretch, and heave next to him, he felt that hope grow smaller.

“He has some of his own fuel in his sub-space… not much, but if he is careful…” Megatron said as he held the Autobot’s helm away from his own mess.

Optimus vented as he wearily turned back, his helm somehow ending up on Megatron’s lap as he did so. He looked up weakly to find the silver mech’s blue optics bright with worry. He couldn’t help but smile at the look of concern that he saw on the other’s faceplates. It was still such a strange thing to see Megatron looking so…

“I have never seen your smile, Pax. I don’t know why you hide it.” Megatron said gently as he smiled back.

Optimus suddenly realized he had retracted his mask and he almost brought it back up when Megatron’s servo gently wiped a cloth Hook had given him along his trembling dermas. Optimus’s optics were wide, his spark hammering as he felt so exposed, yet he let the other mech continue to clean the energon from his lips.

“I worry for you, my friend.” Megatron started, his smile sad and small. “If you cannot use our fuel, and you only have a limited amount of your own… I very much do not want to watch you starve off, Pax.”

Optimus vented brokenly, his optics growing dim with his own dark thoughts. **_Oh Primus… As if there were not already a mountain of concerns upon my shoulders, now… now whatever limited time I thought I had, has been cut even shorter…_**


	4. Powers that Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Sorry for errors Ok... ENJOY!  
> Oh, and I wanted to clarify, I am going to call SG Prime, Nemesis Prime at times, to easily clarify what Prime I am speaking about. Too many PRIMES! So, he is SG Prime, but Nemesis sounds cooler than evil turd Prime. ;)

Optimus, or Pax now, slowly came back online and he became immediately aware of the growing ache in his back struts. He had recharged on one of the chairs in that same study he had spent most of his day in yesterday. Megatron felt awful for not having anything different for him to recharge on last night, but with the numerous wounded, any spare berth was quickly taken by mechs that needed them far more than the Prime. The Decepticon leader _had_ offered his own berth, but Optimus had politely declined.

Optimus groaned as he checked his chronometer to find out what breem it was, yet was surprised to find it merely display scrambled garble. He sighed as he shut it off and pushed himself out of the chair stretching his back as he did so.  His tanks rumbled loudly a moment later and he found himself groaning once again.

Fourteen solar-cycles, that is how long he had fuel for. Just fourteen days. He had looked over his stores the previous night and if he was careful and didn’t over exert himself too often, he could make it fourteen days. If he had to battle… perhaps nine, resting he estimated twenty solar-cycles.

Hook suggested ingesting some of their fuel as well, that perhaps if he slowly got used to the energon here, his systems might be able to utilize it without poisoning his systems. He wasn’t excited about the prospect of going through that purge again, but if it meant he had fuel for more than fourteen days, he figured it was worth the risk.

He picked up one of the glowing rods, its green liquid already making his tanks roll even with its inviting spicy scent. He opened it before gulping down a third and closing it again. He wanted to make sure he wouldn’t immediately vomit it back up before he had some of his own crystals.

He stood there, silent and waiting yet nothing seemed to be instantly wrong. **_The transfusion didn’t quickly affect me either, maybe I should just wait on taking some of my own fuel just in case._**

He vented out half hopeful, half terrified he would collapse and vomit any klik now. Given that he couldn’t do much about it now, he set his shoulders and made his way out to the main area of the base.

His plan for today was to inquire with Shockwave about the odd portal that had sent him here. Perhaps with the yellow mech’s help he could help create something similar and return home.

He tried to ignore his fears about his team as he walked up the many flights of stairs. He wouldn’t forget about them of course not, but his growing fixation on his concern had kept him out of recharge most the night. If he only had a certain amount of fuel to get back home he needed to make sure that he was…

“Good morning, Pax.” Megatron’s deep voice cut through Optimus’s sullen thoughts, and he looked up to one of the higher levels to find the war… no, not warlord here, to find Megatron, noble Megatron looking down at him.

The silver mech smiled down at him, and he smiled back, but as he had his battlemask on, it was hidden from sight. He still wasn’t comfortable enough to open up fully to these mechs, and in a way he felt bad for that, yet he also knew he needed to be cautious as well.

“Good morning, Megatron.” Optimus called as he continued the long climb up the stairs.

“Where might you be headed?” Megatron asked as he walked down towards the Prime.

“I was going to ask Shockwave about the machine that sent me here, see if he has any ideas.” Optimus said, his side beginning to ache as he _finally_ made it to the seventh floor. Megatron came down just around the same time and warmly extended his servo, which Optimus took with far less hesitancy than yesterday.

“How are you feeling, my friend?” Megatron’s faceplates grew dark with worry.

Optimus shrugged, “As of yet, no adverse reaction. I suppose we shall see.”

The larger mech hummed and nodded, “May I join you on your visit to Shockwave?” Megatron looked at him sheepishly, “I must admit, I would like putting off interrogating Ultra Magnus for as long as possible. The longer that mech is in stasis the better.”

Optimus nodded as they both turned to the Shockwave’s room. “Honestly Megatron, seeing Magnus so… unhinged, it was jarring. The Magnus I know is exceptionally composed, honorable, and very rule oriented. When I saw yours, I… I am sorry I hesitated to act.”

The silver mech peered over at him his blue optics soft and understanding, “From what you have told me of your world, I imagine much of this must be terribly jarring. It was not your responsibility to deal with Magnus anyways Pax, so let me apologize for that. That mech,” Megatron shook his helm, “he is a monster. I cannot believe we got him, and alive no less. Yet, his capture cost us dearly, my second in command lost his trine because of that demon. “

Optimus stopped, his helm lowered, “I am sorry for him. Did this occur yesterday?”

Megatron stopped as well, rubbing his helm wearily before leaning on the railing that circled the inside of seventh level, “No, this was a few vorns ago, but as you know, when you fuse embers, and then that connection is torn apart with death… it stays with you.”

Optimus blinked at him tilting his helm in confusion, “Embers? As in sparks?” He placed his servo over his chest plates unconsciously.

Megatron looked down to his servo, “I suppose, our life force, all that we are. Embers.”

Optimus chuckled, and Megatron smiled back at him, “Just one more oddity.”

The two mechs continued their walk in comfortable silence, Optimus feeling amazed how at ease he was with a mech that so resembled his greatest enemy. They were headed to the overly crowded room Optimus had last seen Shockwave in and as Megatron opened the door, he heard the silver mech groan.

“I swear… I have told him to clean up this clutter so many times, if there is a fire…”

“I will happily burn with my treasures!” Shockwave’s chipper voice came from somewhere deep in the room.

Megatron rolled his optics, but smiled as he carefully made his way into the room, “Shockwave, could we perhaps have a moment of your time?”

Optimus followed him in, once more working his way through the numerous piles until the two of them reached the back of the room. The Prime smiled as his optics found the yellow mech lying on his back amongst his piles, his legs propped up against the back wall as he held a data pad over his helm.

“Shockwave…” Megatron started and was quickly shushed by the yellow mech.

“In a moment, Megatron! I am dealing with some very important observations of the utmost importance!” Shockwave said as he continued to scan over whatever was on the data pad above him.

Megatron sighed, and looked at Optimus apologetically, “Shockwave, I am certain your observations are important, but Pax here needs…”

“Pax?” The yellow mech’s helm tilted backwards, his lone optic growing wide as he saw the Autobot. “PAX! Hello!” He scrambled to pick himself up, tripping as he tried to move forwards. As he fell odd trinkets and pads exploded up from the floor and he was lost again.

Megatron groaned, lowering his helm into his servo as Shockwave popped back out of his mess.

“I am alright!” Shockwave cried out before grunting as he crawled over more piles, slipping here and there until finally he made it to the two mechs.

Optimus couldn’t help but smile at the yellow mech as he shook his servo rapidly, the Prime was fairly certain he heard Megatron chuckling behind the servos that covered his faceplates.

“Pax! So good to see you again! Did you come for some more reading material? I can find some, just let me…”

As the smaller mech turned to dive back into the huge mess both Optimus and Megatron cried, “NO!”

Shockwave looked back at them placing his servos on his hips, “Alright, alright then… what is it I can do for you?”

Megatron looked over to Optimus and the Prime suddenly felt on the spot. How would he explain what he needed? “Well, Shockwave… The device that sent me here, I was wondering if, if I explained it to you… If you would be able to recreate it?”

Shockwave stared at him quietly for a moment, “Ummm, maaaaybe? What did it do again?”

Optimus groaned, “Perhaps this will sound _impossible_ , yet me being here is proof of its existence. It was, I suppose, and interdimensional portal… of sorts.”

The yellow mech vented, rubbing his helm as he thought, “Well… no small order huh? Honestly Pax, that sounds… insane? Yet, I LIKE IT! Umm, could you describe it for me?”

The Prime rubbed his own helm, “Well, it had a platform, a console, and a huge ring that worked like a portal?”

“Ahhhh, that sounds… vague.” Shockwave chuckled, but Optimus just sagged his shoulders.

“I am certain it does. I apologize, I am not much of a scientist myself.” Optimus said sullenly.

Megatron looked over at the Autobot, a gentle smile on his faceplates, “Is that anything you can work off of, Shockwave?”

The smaller mech looked between the two taller mechs, “Honestly…no.”

Optimus vented out, his desperation growing until the joyful mech chirped up again, “But, maybe Soundwave can help?”

Optimus looked up, his helm tilting as hope bloomed in his spark once more.

The yellow mech nodded. “Yeah, with his telepathy he could get the images from you, and send them to me! At least I think he can. He never lets me do too many tests with his telepathy, he says my processor overwhelms him because it is too active. I don’t think it is too active, I think it functions at the perfect speed. Maybe he is too slow? I wonder if I could do a procedure to speed his u…”

“SHOCKWAVE!” Megatron called out, placing his servo on the smaller mech’s shoulder desperately. “Please, _focus_.”

Shockwave laughed, “Sorry, maybe mine is too fast.”

Optimus laughed as well, “Perhaps. You remind me of an old friend of mine. A mech named Blurr. Poor mech had a terrible time slowing himself down for the rest of us.”

Megatron smiled at him, “Is he one of your teammates you left behind?”

Optimus’s laughter dissipated sadly, “No. No his spark was taken long ago…”

Shockwave placed his servo on the Prime’s, “I am sorry. Do you have an evil Prime too?”

“No.” Megatron answered, his voice oddly guilt ridden, “He has an evil Megatron.”

Shockwave’s optic widened, “Woooow. To see you as evil… I can’t even imagine such a thing.”

Optimus shifted uncomfortably, “I assure you ,seeing mechs here that so resemble my teammates acting wild, and monstrous, it is not a pleasant thing to see.”

Megatron clasped his shoulder reassuringly, “Come, let’s go see if Soundwave can help you make it home.”

Optimus nodded, and all three of them wove their way around the piles, and made it out to the seventh level once again.

“Soundwave is in the lowest level.” Megatron said as he led the trio down. “His telepathy is a gift as it is a curse. Some days he can control it better than others, but on the bad days, he normally hunkers down underground to keep from too much getting through.”

“If he would just let me do some more tests, I might be able to fix the issue Megatron! Can’t you tell him to…” Shockwave started, but when he saw his leader shake his helm he became quiet once again.

“I will not force him to go through any procedure he doesn’t want, Shockwave. Poor mech has enough to deal with.” Megatron said sternly, and Shockwave dropped his retort.

The silver mech smiled and nodded as he passed his fellow Decepticons, each of them greeting him happily. Like yesterday the bots peered at Optimus curiously, and the Prime could hear a few of them whisper about how he had stepped in with Magnus.

He tried to keep his field slightly more open so as to not come off completely cold and suspicious, yet he didn’t want his own mistrust, and concerns to bleed through.

The finally made it to the lower levels, and Optimus had to adjust his optics for the lack of light. It looked like there was a main room and a series of halls spouting off of that room.

“Down that hall we have storage, down there we have weapons and a forge… of sorts, there are the holding cells, and down here…” Megatron said as he led them to the furthest hall, “Is Soundwave’s wing. We try to keep him as comfortable as possible on his bad days.” Megatron looked over his shoulder, the flickering lights glittering off his armor as he walked, “Last night was a rough one for him, as he was with us when we captured Magnus. If it weren’t for his i _nfluence_ over the giant mech, I imagine we would have never captured him, but…it took its toll. I can’t imagine what it must be like to enter the processor of a mech like Magnus…”

Optimus frowned, his Soundwave had never displayed the ability of telepathy, he wondered if it was just a highly guarded secret, or nonexistent. “Does he have Laserbeak in this reality?” The Prime asked curiously his optics so busy scanning around him that when Megatron froze, Optimus slammed into the back of him.

“Ugh… I am sorry,” Optimus grunted out, as he looked up to the silver mech, concern flickering over his optics.

Megatron turned to him, his optics dim, “He… I know you do not understand Pax, and that is alright… but I would try to _not_ think of Laserbeak. Soundwave used to have many _symbiotes…_ in a way, they were like his family. He was captured and… and Optimus Prime took them all. We know all but Ravage’s spark has been extinguished, yet Ravage is still captured… or so we believe. Their loss almost destroyed Soundwave, so again I ask you, not to think on that. Instead, focus on your family, and that machine?”

Megatron smiled at him gently and Optimus merely nodded numbly, “Forgive me… I will attempt to stay focused.”

“I am certain you will do your best,” The silver mech said, before turning and continuing down the dim hall.

They walked for some time, the Prime being amazed at how long the tunnel went until they reached the end. There all alone stood a rusted looking door.

Megatron stopped before they entered, and he turned to both Optimus and Shockwave. “Shockwave, you will stay out until he is ready to transmit the images, we don’t need to over tax him. Pax, let me warn him of you first. Do not be alarmed if he reacts poorly to you. Some mechs transmit more than he can get used to at first.”

Optimus felt his spark clench tightly as Megatron disappeared, and he pulled his EM field tight. He didn’t want to overwhelm any mech…

Shockwave suddenly began humming next to him, a gentle little song, and the Prime felt grateful for the smaller mech’s distraction.

Finally the door opened once again, and Megatron’s helm peeked out, “Alright Pax, come on in.”

Optimus suddenly felt nervous but he followed after the silver mech.

The room they entered was very dark, and even with his optics adjusted to their highest sensitivity Optimus could hardly see anything. He vented as he half blindly followed Megatron towards the back of what seemed to be a huge room. He couldn’t be certain though as he could only see glimmers here and there.

**_I wonder why he needs such darkness? I would imagine that would only heighten what he receives from mechs? Perhaps it is on purpose? Primus, I hope I do not overwhelm the poor…_ **

“You will not hurt me, Optimus Prime.” A sad quiet voice came from the darkness ahead of him, and Optimus promptly froze.

**_What…!?_ **

Megatron turned towards him, or at least Optimus thought he did as he could hardly see. “It is alright, come my friend.” The silver mech grasped his servo, loosely at first but as Optimus gripped it tightly, he also tightened his fist and led the hesitant mech forwards.

Megatron suddenly came to a stop, and Optimus peered into the darkness to see two dim blue optics looking up at him.

**_He has no…_ **

“Mask? I do, yet I only use it when I am out in the public. It helps moderate signals received.” Soundwave said fluently, his optics shuttering for a moment, “I can speak very well, yes.”

Optimus realized he was comparing his Soundwave’s voice or lack thereof, to this Soundwave’s, only the mech had caught it before even _he_ realized! **_I need to be more cautious with what I am…_**

“I will not pry, I am sorry for making you feel uneasy. Your signal is just very loud.” Soundwave vented and he opened his optics once more.

Optimus tried to calm himself; it wasn’t this mech’s fault that he was uncomfortable. He just felt the need to hide so much these days and…

“You are safe with us, and we are safe with you it seems.” The dim blue optics looked over at Megatron, “Your faith in him is well founded, Megatron. He is a virtuous mech. Oddly so… I would suggest a visit to the Oracle… even though you don’t want to.”

Megatron scoffed, “It is not that I don’t like the femme, Soundwave. It is just…”

“You don’t believe, I know. There is something different about this mech, beyond him being from a different universe.” Soundwave’s optics turned back to Optimus, “Something that is not within our spectrum of understanding. The Oracle could perhaps explain better.”

Megatron sighed but nodded, “Very well… Perhaps after our meeting with you.”

Soundwave looked back over to his leader, “You cannot put off your meeting with Magnus for too long, Megatron. That mech…” The hidden bot seemed to shiver, “The longer he is here, the more time he has to escape.”

Optimus suddenly thought of his Magnus, of his team and he felt his spark ache with worry.

Soundwave suddenly keened and he shuttered his optics, “Arrrghh… your sorrow…it is consuming.”

The Prime started at that and tried to stop thinking, Megatron’s blue optics looked over at him sadly, “We will do everything in our power to get you home, Pax. For now, try and think of that machine. Are you ready, Soundwave?”

The hidden mech’s optics opened once more, “As well as ever, Megatr…UHHHHH!….”

Optimus tried to only think of the machine, but as he did _everything_ that had led him up to that point ripped through his processor. His team’s slow starvation, Bumblebee’s injuries, his feelings of guilt, his sense of failing, his last goodbye to his oldest friend, his fear as he approached the mine, his agony as his engine rattled his hunger, his desperation as he battled Megatron, his terror as light surrounded him, and confusion and pain when he found himself on Cybertron.

“STOP! STOP! SLOW DOWN! I CAN’T CONTROL… ARRRRGH!!” Soundwave cried out painfully, and Optimus vented as he stepped back.

“I… I am sorry… I…” Optimus started when suddenly a flood of odd images were pushed into his _own_ processor!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Optimus screamed as his world dissolved into chaos. 

 He saw a huge smelting pit, heard mechs screaming as others laughed wickedly around him. He felt a shadow fall over him just to look up and find blazing red optics staring down at him. He gasped as he recognized those faceplates all too well, as they mirrored his very own.

He could hear himself… no Soundwave scream out as he watched Laserbeak being lowered into the molten liquid, the creature screeching as it slowly melted away. He screamed as he felt his spark suddenly burn wretchedly, Soundwave screamed, and his other self, his darker twin… he laughed, and laughed… and…

“Pax, PAX!”

“NOOOO!” Optimus screamed as his optics blazed online, and they immediately saw Megatron staring at him. He cried out again, trying to start his battle protocols but it didn’t work!

“NOOO, MEGATRON!” He screamed as he ripped himself back just to bump into another mech. He looked up franticly to find a nervous yellow mech standing over him.

**_What… yellow…yellow…Shockwave…I am not home…_ **

He vented out raggedly, rubbing at his faceplates with a shaking servo.

“Pax?” Megatron called out carefully.

“I… I apologize. I… I don’t know what…” Optimus tried to make sense of whatever had just happened, but found himself at a loss.

Megatron looked at him, concern filling his open field, “I think you may have inadvertently ummm, sent too much. Once Soundwave screamed I tried to get you out of there as soon as possible but…” The silver mech sighed, “I am sorry, Pax. I should have warned you that could happen. Sometimes when he loses control, he transmits his own memories.”

Optimus felt his spark and venting ease as he calmed down, now though… he just felt awful. “Is he, is Soundwave alright? I never meant to…”

Megatron smiled, “He will be, but I am sure he will appreciate your concern. He is a tough mech, and I am certain being in your processor was far better than Magnus’s. Are _you_ alright, my friend?”

“I am well.” The Prime said quietly, the images from Soundwave slithering through his processor painfully. “I saw… I saw Optimus… I didn’t… I read about him, but to see…”

Megatron’s dermas fell to a thin line and he nodded grimly. “Yes, he is something to behold.”

Optimus shook his helm, willing the images away, “I don’t… How do you look at me and not automatically hate me?” He whispered, his voice crackling with guilt and sorrow.

Megatron chuckled gently, “Pax… you may have the same frame but other than that, _everything_ about you is different.”

The Prime looked up to him, his optics glistening with coolant, “My Megatron… has never made me feel like that. He has done some terrible things, but torture for the sake of torture… never… Makes me wonder…” Optimus looked away, his spark heavy, “am I capable of such things?” The last part he whispered so quietly Megatron almost didn’t hear him.

 “Pax, Pax look at me.” Megatron said gently.

Optimus looked up, his optics dim, and field tight. “You are not him, simple as that.” The silver mech looked at him, their blue optics burning into each other’s deeply. “You are not him, just as I am not your Megatron.”

Optimus found himself nodding numbly as he stared into the other mech’s optics. “I am not him…”

The silver mech smiled before looking up to Shockwave, “Why don’t you go see if Soundwave received any images, Shockwave. I will stay here with Pax.”

Shockwave nodded, patting Optimus on the shoulder before entering the dark room.

Optimus vented as he wearily pulled himself up to his pedes. He felt weak from the strange experience, nevermind the lack of recharge, and little fuel he had consumed, and he had to hold onto the wall as his processor spun.

Megatron moved forwards instantly, grasping onto the Prime’s sides as he helped steady the smaller mech. “Pax?”

Optimus groaned, “I am well,” he mumbled out, shuttering his optics as the room whirled around him.

He heard Megatron laugh, “If you are well, I would hate to see what you look like when you aren’t in perfect health.”

Optimus laughed as well, until he noticed how warm his frame felt. **_Arrrgh… nooo… is this because of the energon, or just what happened in there?_**

He groaned again as he forced his optics open just to find Megatron’s helm mere inches from his own. Megatron stared down at him, his astonishingly expressive optics scanning over Optimus’s faceplates, each wide and wrought with worry.

“Pax, you feel warm.” He said quietly, his dermas frowning as he brought his servo up to Optimus’s helm.

Optimus blinked at him silently, his spark suddenly thundering as he felt an odd shadow of… of emotion, of warmth pulling him towards this mech. **_What… what is it with this Megatron? Why do feel like… Like I remember him, or… someone like him?_**

Megatron tilted his helm as he felt the smaller mech’s helm. **_He is definitely warmer… Oh I hope this is not from our fuel… If we cannot get him home soon he will die… and I can’t let that happen, I WON’T! We will find a way…_**

Suddenly Soundwave’s door opened and Shockwave walked out. Optimus gently untangled himself from Megatron’s arms, a slight blush forming on his faceplates as he did so.

The silver mech looked at him curiously for a klik before turning to Shockwave, “Any luck?”

“Ohhh yeah, I got a good idea of what Pax was talking about only… now I need access to the power of altering time and space, NO PROBLEM!” Shockwave looked up at Optimus, and felt terrible for the larger mech. “Listen, I am not about to give up though, ok? Just… a bit of a leap from anything I have ever done. Soundwave said maybe Airachnid might be able to help though.”

Optimus blinked at that but Megatron just groaned again, “Arrrgh… Listen, she means well, but I swear she doesn’t have nearly as much ordained power as he says. I think going to the Oracle is just going to be a waste of time, and energon. All she does is speak nonsense of gods and…”

“Do you not believe in gods?” Optimus asked, his surprise evident in his tone and Megatron turned to look down at him.

“You do?” He asked, his surprise mirroring the Prime’s.

“Well yes. Primus was…” Optimus started but at Megatron’s empty stare, and Shockwave’s he stopped. “Do you not know of Primus? The creator of all Cybertronians?”

Shockwave chuckled, but Megatron had enough tact to only smile, “Oh my, we have another Oracle.”

Optimus blinked at both of them, but just figured it was one more thing this in the universe that differed. “Perhaps you do not have them here, yet we do.” He said quietly, his faceplates blushing once again.

Megatron frowned, “I am sorry, my friend. I do not mean to insult you. Perhaps if you believe, then we should go her. She is a kind femme, big ember, I just don’t want you to get your hopes up… is all.”

The Prime shrugged, “Honestly Megatron, after everything I have experienced recently, a sooth sayer, or divine stone seems far more believable now.”

Megatron laughed as he started back down the hall, “Very well. We shall go visit this divine rock if you are feeling up to it. I shall gather Starscream and Breakdown to accompany us. It is a bit of a journey, and the extra help will be welcomed.”

Optimus looked down at his own servos, “Megatron, if there is to be danger…”

The silver mech nodded without looking back, “If Soundwave trusts you, I do as well. Your battle programs will be turned back on. Why don’t you go to Hook while I gather the others? You should have him check you over too. Don’t want you collapsing out in the ruins.”

Optimus nodded, his spark easing at the thought of having his weapons accessible once again. Perhaps this Oracle was just a foolish hope, but at this point he would try every venue to make it back home.

Though… his optics looked up at Megatron and he found a new ache filling his spark as he thought of never seeing this mech again. He heard Shockwave begin his song again behind him, and he smiled sadly. He would miss many of the mechs he had met here… only to return to their violent counterparts…

**_And… here they all are, in the middle of their own struggles, racing to help me. Will I just leave them to their own mess in the end… after everything they have done for me?_ **

Optimus felt guilt fill his spark, and he lowered his helm. There was too much to worry about, and not enough time to deal with it all. His teammates were starving and left to face his Megatron alone. These Decepticons were fighting a monster of a Prime, and being tortured and captured all along the way… AND he only had fourteen solar-cycles of fuel…

**_Arrrgh… too much, and too little time…Primus, if you are here at all… or still with me somehow, please help…_ **

……………………….

Optimus and the others walked out of the base around mid-day. The Prime rolled his shoulders as he delighted in having his weapons online once again. Hook had scanned him as well noting a slight fever, but he said as long as Optimus had a little of his own energon, hopefully it was merely a result of low fuel, not what kind of fuel… so he could go.

Optimus had immediately crunched down on half of one of his crystals, grimacing at the glass like texture, but at least it was fuel he could trust.

When he was done the other three mechs were already waiting for him at the entrance of the base.

Breakdown knelt in the sands just beyond the entrance, his optics shuttered as he performed certain movements with his servos, and Optimus realized the mech was meditating!

The Prime shook his helm in wonder, turning to spy the other two mechs a little ways from where he stood.

Starscream was sitting as he waited patiently, his brilliant white and red plating simmering in the sun as he spoke softly with Megatron. Optimus wasn’t sure but it seemed as if the seeker was acting oddly shy when it came to Megatron almost as if he…

Megatron laughed lightly with the seeker, his servo resting on Starscream’s shoulder. When Starscream’s helm leaned against the silver mech’s arm, Optimus wasn’t sure what to feel about what he saw.

First was shock, seeing the two of them so intimate was incredible, but the second thing he felt… he couldn’t really understand, but he had a sneaky suspicion it was something akin to jealousy? He shook his helm and forced himself forwards.

**_That is foolish, why would I be jealous? I don’t even know this mech, and I don’t belong here. I need to get home, stay focused Optimus… Do not lose sight of…_ **

When he saw Megatron gently rub Starscream’s helm before turning to face Optimus, the Prime looked away quickly, embarrassed that he had walked in on an intimate moment.

“Ahhh Pax. Hook make sure everything is well?” Megatron asked, a smile on his faceplates.

Optimus nodded, his optics staring pointedly at the ground. “Yes.” Was all he said, his blush growing behind his mask with each klik.

Megatron looked over the smaller mech confused at his timid behavior, “Alright then. I suppose we should get going then. Breakdown, are you prepared?”

Breakdown vented out, finally opening his optics as he stood, “I am, Megatron.” He bowed to the silver mech before transforming. His alt-mode was a grounder, but defiantly inhuman looking. As were both Megatron’s, and Starscream’s jets. Each was far more angled, and jagged looking then human models.

When Optimus transformed there was an audible gasp from the Decepticons. Starscream flew in a low circle around him, an appreciative whistle sounding from him. “You are so smooth, and look at all of those oddities! Are those seats for mini-cons?”

Optimus found himself laughing, “No, I scanned my alt-form on a planet called Earth. It is inhabited by small organic life-forms.”

“Fascinating!” Starscream exclaimed and Megatron laughed.

“We may ogle later, friends. Let’s be on our way.” He laughed once more before flying off, the others following after.

………………………….

The ride to the Oracle’s was an uneventful one, but Optimus couldn’t help stare around him in awe. Like everything else, this Cybertron was similar yet different, and even if some of it was tattered by battle, the majority of it remained intact.

His spark ached as he drove through so many similar landscapes. Glowing rivers of energon bubbled around them, crystals shimmered in all hues, shapes, and sizes… they even passed the outskirts of another city, one still inhabited, and Optimus had to suppress a keen at the sight of it.

He must have slowed at one point because Megatron was suddenly flying next to him. “Pax? Are you alright?”

Optimus wished he could just nod, but being in his alt-mode… “Y..yes…” He said brokenly as he sped up. Megatron sped up as well, but kept to his side the rest of the way.

Finally they made it to a strange looking settlement of sorts. It looked almost primitive in design. Odd metal huts that were built closely together.

Megatron stopped a little ways from the village and transformed, the other Decepticons and Optimus following suit.

Megatron turned to him, “We need to speak with her insecticons first but don’t be afraid, they are fearsome looking, but as long as you are on the honorable side of justice, they will leave you be. They just need to make sure the stars are right for an audience… or something like that.” Megatron rolled his optics and Optimus smiled.

Megatron led the small group to a rusted broken looking gate, two massive insecticons stepping in front of him instantly. Optimus blinked as he looked around, he wasn’t sure where they had come from, and he was fairly certain the gate was unguarded a moment ago.

“You are expected.” One said as he smiled, or… smiled as well as any insecticon could, and pat Megatron on his shoulder in greeting.

“Ahhh… Soundwave will never let me live this down.” Megatron laughed as he shook his helm, he pat the huge _bug_ on his _shoulder_ as well. “It is good to see you all still functioning. I feared after Arcee arrived it would draw unwanted attention to you all.”

“Lady Arcee good, hide. We keep safe.” The second insecticon said as he ran up and embraced Starscream tightly. “Missed friend!”

Starscream laughed as he was hauled from his pedes, “I have missed you as well, Syth.” When the massive bug let the seeker down Starscream coughed a bit, but his smile never wavered. “Have you all been well? Any new students?”

The insecticon nodded happily, “Ohhh yes. Newest raid, three little ones! Come, come, I show!”

Breakdown bowed to the bug Megatron was speaking with before entering the gate, leaving Optimus standing there awkwardly.

Megatron looked over at him, his servo hitting his helm as he remembered why they were here. “Forgive me, Pax please come. Raz, this is…”

“Special one!” The insecticon said as he suddenly fell to the ground in a kind of bow before Optimus.

Megatron and Optimus both stared at Raz, their optics wide.  When the silver mech looked curiously up at Optimus, the Prime could only shake his helm, his optics apologetic and embarrassed.

“Raz, umm. I think you can stand now. Poor Pax is blushing so much even his mask cannot hide it.” Megatron smirked as he looked back over at Optimus.

“Huh?” The insecticon looked up to see Optimus’s mortified faceplates and he grunted as he pushed himself back up, “Sorry, sorry… Oracle tell of this one! Say RESPECT! Or no dancing! Raz like dancing sooo… BIG RESPECT!”

Megatron chuckled, “I will let her know how well you respected him.”

Raz smiled, his fangs dripping with spittle as he did. “Thanks to _you_ , Megatron. Good mech, always good mech!”

The silver mech reached for Optimus’s servo and without thinking Optimus took it, nodding a small thanks to the goofy bug as they entered the village.

Megatron smiled at him, “I think you may enjoy this.” His voice almost held a childlike wonder and as Optimus turned to scan the village around him, he felt himself stumble back.

There, all around him, were not only hulking insecticons, but mechs and femmes of all frames but that wasn’t what made his vents cease, or his legs collapse from under him.

“Pax!” Megatron called out, and he tried to catch the falling mech, but only ended up kneeling in the sands next to him “Pax, are you alright!? What is wro…”

“Sparklings…” Optimus strangled out, his frame shaking as he stared disbelievingly around him.

All around him little frames danced, giggled and played. The little things ran around the village freely playing odd games, or merely curled up in their elders laps, and the Prime could only stare in wonder.

Megatron looked at him oddly until he gasped, “Have… have you never seen sparklings?”

Optimus felt coolant fall from his optics, a sob escaping him as he brought his trembling servos to his battlemask. “I… I… last one… last one I saw… ohhhh… eons past… and it… it had been found dead.”

The silver mech frowned, his spark aching as he watched Optimus shake and cry. “I am sorry Pax… I didn’t know. I merely meant you would enjoy the…”

“No.” Optimus said, his vocalizer cracking with emotion, “No… this is perfect Megatron… this, this is a gift… like no other.”

For a moment the two mechs knelt silently, each watching the wonder of life, of youth... sparkle around them. 

Optimus sobbed again as he watched , his spark heavy and light at the same time.  _ **Primus... all of this has been destroyed in my reality... That it exists here... how, what must they do to help keep this alive? What... what can I do to help? Even with my limited time...**_

Megatron looked at the broken Prime sympathetically, before lifting his helm to look around them, “This is why I fight. Right here. These little treasures, these innocents. They do not deserve to suffer at the hands of this Prime. I will stand against him until my spark is pulled from my frame. I will fight so that one day, hopefully, they won’t need to.”

Optimus looked up at the larger mech, his optics dripping with coolant and wide with admiration. “Megatron…” The silver mech looked down at him, and once more he found himself pulled into those endless optics, and he lost what he was about to say.

“Woe to the Knight’s of eternal light, ever must they shine bright. Though their love continues to grow, apart they remain to contend with their foes. A love like no other yet never to be, to battle the darkness, they are the key.” A soft sweet voice broke through the giggling sparklings and chattering bots and all became silent as a gleaming white femme walked forwards.

Optimus pulled himself from Megatron to stare in awe as Airachnid, but not, walked gracefully towards them. He gaped as she smiled down at him. Unlike her counterpart, her extra legs flowed behind her softly almost like a human’s train of a dress. Her optics glowed a soothing seafoam green, and where his Airachnid’s helm was jagged, and dark, hers rose almost to a woven crown, and even had what appeared to be little crystal’s hanging from it.

She smiled sadly at him before kneeling. “Welcome Prime of light. I have been waiting for you. In fact,” she gestured to all of the bots that now stared at him in awe, “we all have.”

Optimus invented deeply, his spark thundering in his chassis. “You… you have?”

Her laughter sounded like bells, “Why yes. You are the one that shall help us defeat our darkness. You are here to help us defeat Nemesis Prime.”

The Prime’s optics grew wide and he felt faint, **_Oh Primus… what have I fallen into? Is this... is this why I have been brought here? If so... what of my own reality?_**


	5. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Art yay! It turned out huge... darn it. Sorry guys, for the size.... and that it isn't an "actual " chapter... I was inspired by numerous references but at the core I wanted to illustrate my take on him. You all may have your own, so don't let my art mess your image up!


	6. Nightmares and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter! Sorry it took so long, tis the holidays! Yay! So here we explore SG Megatron, and (prime) Optimus a little more. There are some darker things in here that as Nemesis Prime is illustrated further... just a warning, he is a sick fragger. Ok, sorry for errors, it is a long one! Enjoy!

Airachnid stood, raising her elegant arms above her helm, “My people, today is a day of celebration for here stand the Knights of Eternal Light. With their benevolent might we shall see an end to the reign of darkness Optimus Prime has brought upon us! Come, let us celebrate!”

Optimus’s optics bulged as he stood, “Airachnid, I am humbled by your… faith in my abilities, but…” His words fell on deaf audials though as he and Megatron were swarmed by the odd tribe. Mechs cheered and pat them on the shoulders, all over joyed by their apparent saviors.

Optimus was grateful for his mask as he tried to pretend to be joyful, but his spark was racing. **_What do I do? Deny helping them? They all look so hopeful but I already have so much to…_**

Suddenly a small group of sparklings ran up to him, their little servos holding onto his legs as they giggled and chirped gleefully. The Prime felt exceptionally overwhelmed, and horribly torn with what to do.

He looked up to Megatron to find the mech frowning as he watched Airachnid walk away. The silver mech was kind enough to the villagers, but it was evident he was just as concerned about what the Oracle said as Optimus was.

Airachnid stood upon a small metal stage of sorts and raised her arms high once more. “Let us prepare for the celebration. I must speak with the new comer first, but tonight shall be a night of music and dance!”

“DAAAANCE!” Raz screamed joyfully and the gathered bots all laughed, well… all except Megatron and Optimus.

The Oracle smiled as she gracefully came off of the stage and walked up to the two silent mechs. “Megatron, would you please escort your fellow Knight to…”

Megatron frowned deeper, “You mean Pax, Airachnid, and hold on just a moment. What were you thinking of announcing Pax’s involvement with _our_ war? He has to get back to his time! Poor mech has enough on his shoulders and…”

The white femme looked over at Optimus, “Will you help us, Pax?”

The Prime invented and stepped back. The femme had asked her question loud enough so others that had been preparing for their celebration stopped and stared, their optics wide with hope, and desperation.

Megatron grit his denta so loudly Optimus could hear it. “Airachnid…” He muttered out, his optical ridge drawn low in anger. The femme ignored him, and kept her optics on the silent Prime.

“I…” Optimus started, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke. “I will help you all as best I can, but I cannot stay long. My own reality is in danger, and I only have enough fuel to…”

The crowd was no longer listening as cheers erupted around them once again. The Oracle smiled at him, yet Optimus could see a glint of doubt in her optics. “Thank you my friend. We shall talk in my hut about your grievances. I shall meet you there in a moment.”

Optimus nodded numbly as he watched her walk off. He lowered his helm, exhaustion running through him readily. **_What have I just promised?_**

Megatron looked at him, “I am sorry Pax. I did not expect her to, well I didn’t expect any of this.” He shook his helm as he began to walk towards the Oracle’s hut. “Perhaps we can talk some sense into her, _privately.”_

Optimus followed after Megatron numbly, his processor reeling with what the femme had said to him. **_Help save them from this evil Prime? I… I don’t have the time! I need to get home. My Megatron could be tearing my team apart. Do they even have fuel? Have they gone into hiding? What will Megatron do? What has he done so far? I have little to no fuel, how, how will I even… how can I…_**

Optimus looked up when he felt Megatron’s optics on him, his spark skipping oddly as he found strength in those cerulean orbs. Megatron smiled at him, the protoform around his optics crinkling as he did so. “Do not get too lost in all of this, Pax. This is not your war, and you need to stay focused on making it back home.”

The Prime blinked at him, guilt burning through his spark at how selfish that sounded. He looked away from the larger mech, torn between his duties to his reality, and the growing need to protect this one as well. The silver mech tilted his helm, moving back to the Prime and offering him his servo.

Optimus took the servo easily, its familiar warmth giving him something almost akin to a lifeline in the storm of chaos he found himself in.

“Come, let’s hear what this divine rock has to say, huh?” Megatron said gently as he pulled Optimus forwards. Optimus smiled behind his mask, shaking his helm as he went to follow when Megatron stopped quickly, and brought Optimus’s servo to his cheek.

 Megatron’s optics narrowed, and he looked at the smaller mech in concern. “Ohhh, Pax, you are burning up. May I, may I touch your helm?”

Megatron stepped closer to him, his frown deepening as he could feel the heat emanating from the smaller mech already. Optimus looked up at him, worry flickering through his blue optics for only a moment before they became controlled once again, and he nodded his consent.

The Prime knew he had felt warm but he had hoped it was just from the drive, or the recent shocks he had received, yet he knew in his spark exactly what it was… He watched as Megatron’s servo lifted to his helm, the larger mech closing his optics as he focused on the heat coming from Optimus’s frame.

Optimus hardly vented, his spark hammering as he waited patiently for the other mech to pull away. He didn’t know what is was about this mech, yet he seemed to pull at things that even Optimus couldn’t understand. Like echoes of memories that could have never happened as he had never met this mech before and yet…

The silver mech’s frown deepened as he opened his optics, and he looked sorrowfully over at Optimus. “Seems you were not meant for my world, Pax.” He said quietly, the servo he held against the smaller mech’s helm lowering to the side of his faceplates. Pax stared up at him, his optics dim from the fever, and yet wide with wonder and innocence. Megatron felt himself move closer to the over mech, his need to protect this bot confusing him more and more as that desire grew.

They stood merely a vent away, their chassis softly scraping against one another’s as they stared into each other’s optics. Megatron smiled then, his optics soft and comforting, “Your world must be missing a mech like you terribly, my friend. I know I will at the end of this.”

Optimus felt his spark clench at that, and he looked away, breaking whatever spell he had fallen to in Megatron’s optics. “I shall miss you as well. I would much prefer your company than my Megatron’s.” He said with a bitter laugh.

The silver mech stepped away, still holding Optimus’s servo tight as he began making his way to Airachnid’s hut. “I concur, I feel my world would be far better off with you as Prime, as it is though…”

Optimus followed the taller mech, his spark heavy as Megatron opened the dilapidated metal door, and led the Prime in. Optimus looked around the dim building, his optics adjusting to a more sensitive setting as he peered around him.

The room he found himself in was very basic in nature, its setting as primal as the rest of the village appeared. There was no true furniture in the open space merely an assortment of mesh rugs, all tattered and well used. They circled an oil fire pit that sat in the center of the room, and the Prime wondered if this was the room the odd _tribe_ had council meetings.

His optics were drawn to the ceiling where he found a variety of crystals, plating, and what seemed to be skulls from Cybertronian wildlife hung. Luckily he was short enough to not bang his helm against the oddities, but Megatron had to duck here and there as they made their way to some of the mesh rugs.

“Here, we can sit as she gets things settled out there. I know Starscream’s presence will be nearly as awe inspiring as yours.” Megatron chuckled as he settled on one of the rugs, Optimus kneeling next to the larger mech.

When the silver mech saw the Prime looking at him curiously Megatron smiled broadly. “Starscream and his trine used to teach many of the sparklings here. They would travel here at least once a week to give them all lessons, they were a huge influence to the growth of the village. Of course,” Megatron’s optics grew dim as he looked up at all of the chimes and trinkets above them, “Since he has been without them, he has had a harder time in returning. I think it is good for him to not give up on this part of his life, but I would never want to force anything on the poor mech. He deserves to be happy.”

Optimus watched Megatron smile fondly as he thought of Starscream, and he found it still so surreal to see the two mechs so close to one another. He opened his intake to ask if Megatron and Starscream were a couple, hoping it wouldn’t be a rude inquiry when the Oracle returned.

She sighed as she opened the door, a strange and yet familiar femme walking in behind her.

“Arcee!” Optimus started, his optics grew wide as he stared at the black femme, his spark filling with hope and worry at the same time.

She started as she saw him, her red optics growing wide as her engines roared to life and she fell into fighting stance.

Optimus, thinking of how he had found Magnus immediately jumped to his pedes, his servos transforming into weapons as Airachnid cried out and jumped between the two of them.

“NO! No my dear… be calm. That is not him!” The white femme was facing Arcee, her delicate servos out before her as she spoke. Arcee’s wild optics looked from her to Optimus and back again, her frame shaking as she stood there.

Airachnid looked over her shoulder to Optimus, “Please forgive her reaction. She, like many,” the femme looked at Megatron pointedly for a moment before continuing, yet Optimus found himself frowning as he looked at the silver mech. “She has suffered greatly under the current Prime, yet was able to escape his wretched grasp.”

The Oracle turned back to the frightened femme. “It is not him, Arcee. Remember how I spoke of the new Prime? This is _him._ He has come to save us all…” The Oracle started but Megatron, who had stood as Optimus did, groaned.

“Airachnid, let us not jump to conclusions. Pax came here by mistake.  Placing the responsibility of our war on his shoulders is unfair, and overwhelming. He has enough to…” The silver mech started, his optics looking to Optimus apologetically.

“I am aware of what he faces, Megatron,” the white femme turned towards him. She suddenly frowned and peered at Optimus oddly before grabbing a random metal bowl and handing it to Megatron, the silver mech taking it even as he continued to scowl at her. “He may need that soon.”

She then turned back to the black femme, her servo grasping Arcee’s gently as she led the terrified Autobot passed the two mechs. “As I am aware of what he is facing, that does not make what I said any less true. He will not be able to avoid this destiny any more so than he was able to avoid coming here in the first place.”

She and Arcee made their way to the far side of the oil pit, Airachnid gesturing for them all to sit as she began working on getting the fire started.

Optimus transformed his servos back, feeling embarrassed for his reaction but given how unexpected everything was in this world was he supposed he couldn’t blame himself. He forced his spark to calm as he and Megatron sat down once more.

Megatron sighed, “Listen Airachnid, I am only here because I respect Soundwave far too much, and he values your… i _nfluence_. Pax has gone through quite a bit recently, I am certain he would rather be approached as a friend other than some prophetic oddity.”

Optimus looked to the larger mech and smiled under his mask. It was comforting having the other mech with him through all of this. If he was honest with himself he had been heavily reliant upon this Megatron since he arrived. He wasn’t sure if his reliance was a good thing or not, as he knew he might not always have the other mech’s help, but for now he supposed he would take any help he could get.

Airachnid smiled at the two of them, “I apologize Megatron. I meant no disrespect to the… to Pax. Forgive me Pax, but it is within my nature to address those around me as I see them.”

 Optimus nodded numbly as he turned back to watch the Oracle pick some crystals from those that hung above, her long legs lifting her high as she sorted through them. She hummed as she gathered her _tools,_ moving around them gracefully until she finally seemed satisfied with what she had gathered and leaned over the oil pit dropping what she had collected into it.

He looked over to Megatron who smiled warmly at him, but shrugged. He was obviously just as confused by the femme’s actions as Optimus was.

“Airachnid, what is it exactly that you need from us?” Megatron asked politely as the femme continued collecting some oddities.

“You Megatron, I need nothing from. It is Pax that I need. In fact, if you could leave, I would like to speak with him alone.” The Oracle asked kindly, flashing a reassuring smile over to Optimus.

Megatron and Optimus looked at one another. The Prime tried to keep his faceplates neutral and in control, yet being left with this femme gave him an odd sense of concern. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Arcee’s furious red optics, that hadn’t left him since she walked in, or just his past experience with _his_ Airachnid that made him hesitant

“I won’t go if you don’t want me to.” Megatron said, looking over at Airachnid pointedly. “Though I am _fairly_ certain that she means you no harm.” He smiled playfully as he said it.

Optimus smiled under his mask, “It is alright. I will join you once I am finished here.”

Megatron nodded as he stood, giving Optimus another gentle smile before leaving the building.

“Thank you for the show of trust, Prime of Light. It is greatly appreciated, and shall help in this exercise very much.” Airachnid said softly as she threw the last few things into the oil pit. “Now, I suppose this may sound strange, but the last thing I will need from you is… a drop of your energon.”

Optimus started at that, his previous worry growing, “My energon?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice level. He watched as she neared him with a little knife.

“Just a drop, into the oil pit.”  She handed him the knife and stepped aside waiting patiently.

Optimus looked at her, the pit and then the little knife he held. In some ways this seemed like a complete waste of his time, and he vented in frustration. Yet, he also had no other plans on how to help him get out of this reality and he supposed at least in doing this nonsense he was doing _something._

He vented as he leaned over the pit before him, and lightly cut into his servo. The knife was apparently far sharper than he realized and even just a small amount of pressure cut through the plating on his servo easily, spilling far more than a drop into the pit. He gasped as he pulled his servo back to him, apologizing in a mumble as he tried to stem the flow of energon with his other servo.

“Oh, I am sorry, I should have warned you! Here,” Airachnid gave him a small bit of mesh to wrap his bleeding servo in. “That will make everything far easier though.” She said lightly, her laughter twinkling around the room beautifully.

Optimus nodded as he wrapped his wound, his faceplates blushing as he sat back on his pedes once more. He watched as she brought two crystals together and began scrapping them over the pit. As their surfaces struck against the other a shower of sparks was emitted, yet she still had to repeat the process a few times until finally some sparks were hot enough to ignite the oil and trinkets within the pit.

“Ahhh, there we are. Arcee dear, could you grab my other tools please?” She looked over to the other femme, Arcee’s blazing optics finally moving away from Optimus as she rose to gather whatever it was Airachnid needed.

A strange scent was coming from the pit, it wasn’t terrible really, just heavy, and spicy. It reminded Optimus of something Miko once burned in the base, a stick of powder that she said would help them all relax. Optimus smiled as he remembered how Ratchet had hated it, the old mech complaining about how dizzy the scent had made him, and that children shouldn’t play with fire in the first place.

The Prime felt his spark ache as he thought of his family, his frame sagging as more memories flickered through his processor. **_Will I ever make it back to them, or will I just be stuck here until I starve to death? Has my Megatron hurt them… Poor Ratchet, he told me not to go that night, will he blame himself? Can I be what they need of me here? Do I want to be?_**

He groaned as his helm seemed to grow fuzzy, his already heated frame growing warmer as he sat lost in his thoughts. **_These mechs do deserve my help though, first no mech should suffer under such a tyrant, second… they all seem so kind, albeit broken. Soundwave… even Starscream… they have lost so much to this Nemesis Prime, and Megatron… what has he lost here? He seems so compassionate, and yet there is a layer of wretched grief behind his optics. He reminds me of… of someone I used to know, I am certain of it… but who? It is as if they were wiped from…_**

“Optimus Prime.” A voice called to him, and he raised his dizzy helm to find Airachnid standing before him, her plating almost looked like it was glowing. **_What… what is wrong with my optics?_**  He narrowed his optics as he tried to focus, yet his processor seemed muddled and slow.

“Y…yes…” He whispered, fear beginning to grip his spark as the ethereal looking being placed her servo gently on his shoulder.

“You are safe, Prime of light. I have only helped you become more open in ember and processor. Your fears and worries would have clouded my connection with you.” Her soft voice seemed to help soothe his fears, for the moment at least, and he settled back as she knelt before him. “Could you open your chest plates?”

Optimus stared at her, his optics dim with fever and concern. “W…why?” He groaned out. He tried to lift his servo to his dizzy helm but for some reason his arms felt terribly heavy.

“I would like to connect with you.” She said gently, but even her kind tone couldn’t ease the panic Optimus felt at being exposed in such a way.

He began venting raggedly hating how that awful smoke cycled through his systems even faster, causing his helm to grow even fuzzier. **_What… what is wrong with me!? What did she do? I… I was a fool to trust…_**

“Shhh, you are safe here. No harm will come to you.” The soft voice seemed to sing out, its melodic nature bringing Optimus down from his panic just a bit. He felt compelled to believe her, to trust her, and maybe… let go.

“That’s right, you are safe. You have no reason to fear anything here. We are all here to help you, as you are here to help us.” The voice continued.

Optimus felt his shoulders sag as his frame relaxed, the room he sat in seemed so very far from him now, only the pit remained and a peaceful silence surrounded him. He watched the flames, their light reflecting in his tired optics. The smoke danced above the crackling fire in a lazy swirling pattern, its tendrils desperately reaching for the sky above.

The Prime groaned as he felt delicate digits run along his chest plates, and he instantly opened his spark chamber. He wasn’t sure why he did so readily, but it seemed the right thing to do.

He heard a gasp somewhere, and hazily wondered if something was wrong.  He didn’t worry about it too much though, his processor focused mainly on the flames before him.

He vented out as he felt servos slip within him, and lightly encircle both the Matrix and his spark. **_What… what is…_**

“Do not be afraid.” The voice called to him from somewhere far, and he felt like a blanket of warmth was placed over him.

Suddenly light erupted from his chest, and his back arched towards the invading servos. His arms then lifted at his sides, almost as if they were pulled up by invisible chains and a strange energy ran through his frame causing the world to go white around him.

…………………….

_When Optimus opened his optics he found himself standing before a terrifying fortress. Its architect was like something he had never seen._

_The front of it was a dark steel arch, a huge gate placed under it, ornate in its construction. The bars shaped into the symbol of the Autobots, yet for some reason being illustrated by black twisted bars made the logo take on a malevolent appearance._

_Behind the steel arch it looked as if the rest of the fortress was carved from a crystal mountain. Tall jagged towers rose from the ground, their spires a haunting mix of purple and black crystal. Smoke seemed to hang around the castle like fortress, probably from the open lava that surrounded the front of the mountain._

_Optimus realized wretchedly that this was how the other Prime was able to create his smelting pits so large._

_“The tyrant’s fortress.” Airachnid’s voice rang through his helm suddenly and he spun to find her yet found just blackness behind him._

**_What is going on?_ ** _Optimus’s vision shimmered and suddenly he was standing it what appeared to be the entrance to a garden._

_“We need your help Prime of Light. The horrors this mech has unleashed upon this world far outweigh the evil done by your own Megatron. I understand why you are hesitant, I understand why you are torn, but please… allow me to show you why we are so desperate…”_

_Optimus shivered and shook his helm as he walked past the large walls that surrounded the garden only to find himself unable to vent as he realized what lay beyond._

_“Welcome to his Garden of the Fallen.” Airachnid’s voice echoed within his helm darkly._

_All around the Prime were dead frames. Some hung on poles, some were placed along the ground, but what truly sickened Optimus was how each of they were positioned so precisely. Each of the frames was set up with evident attention spent on how they appeared._

_Some were placed as if kneeling reverently, their servos laced together in prayer… or begging? Some bowed on servos and knees, their limbs… for those that had them, were secured to metal shafts to help hold their positions. The ones on the polls had their helms secured so that they were all pulled back, their empty optics staring into the sky, and… and something red rising up from their intakes._

**_It… is that crystals growing from…INSIDE them!?_ **

_It seemed as if someone had planted crystal shards inside of each frame, and many of them glittered horrifically, all the crystals the same brilliant crimson color. Optimus shivered as he realized it looked very much like they were all bleeding organic’s blood._

_There was a cry from somewhere in the garden and Optimus turned towards the sound. “Primus…” He whispered out before running towards what appeared to be a still living frame._

_As he approached he felt dizzy and sick as he stared at the poor mech. The frame was missing both arms and legs, each appearing to have been ripped away from him._ **_How is he still living!?_**

_Optimus leaned down to help the poor bot, but his servo went right through the crying mech. Optimus growled as he tried again but stopped as he realized that within each the tortured mech’s leg sockets there were red crystals growing._

_The Prime screamed and backed away, **He is alive… and being used as a planter!? Crystals take nearly a month to start forming after planted, has… had he been here… like THIS, that LONG!?**_

_“They all begin here alive. Nemesis feeds his plants just enough to remain online. When the crystals pierce their embers, that is when they are finally allowed to die. These mechs are citizens, Prime of Light, citizens that speak out against him. I suspect there is a place for me within this garden.” The Oracle’s voice was very quiet, and mournful sounding._

**_Primus… what is this mech!? How… how can someone so evil exist?_ **

_Optimus shook his helm as the scene around him changed. He vented raggedly, fearful of what he was to see when he realized he was looking at a huge energon mine. He saw thousands of workers around him but something seemed off about them all._

_He squinted realizing every one of the workers had chains on their wrists, and ankles, and collars around their necks, but as he looked closer he realized that wasn’t the only thing off…_

**_Oh Primus… sparklings…_ ** _Optimus fell to his knees as he realized half the workers were either very old mechs and femmes, and the other half were just little, battered, lost looking sparklings._

_“He captures them from the villages, or cities… He works the old until they offline, and the sparklings until they are old enough to fight in his army. We try and rescue as many as we can, but we are not strong enough, Prime of Light… THIS is why we need your help!”_

_Optimus felt sick as the scene changed once again, this time he found himself gaping as he saw this Megatron, and a younger version of Nemesis Prime holding one another tightly. The two young mechs were smiling as they leaned in and kissed one another._

_“Much like your own universe, Optimus Prime was once a seemingly common, and peaceful mech.  Megatron loved him with all of his ember.” Airachnid laughed bitterly. “ Optimus, or Optronix’s madness was carefully hidden from Megatron for vorns, from every bot he was in contact with, that was until he rose in power and then, he no longer hid his wicked ways, even from his mate…” Airachnid said sullenly, and suddenly there was an older Megatron and Nemesis Prime before him._

_They seemed to be arguing and Optimus couldn’t be certain, but it looked as if Megatron… was carrying? Their fight grew physical quickly, Megatron more defending himself than attacking when he was thrown roughly to the ground. Nemesis laughed darkly as he placed his pede on Megatron’s distended abdominal plating and began to push down hard._

“Enough…” _Optimus called out weakly as he heard Megatron begin screaming wretchedly. The Prime shuttered his optics, horrified of what was playing out before him… he knew what was going to happen._

_“Megatron saw what his love was becoming and confronted him, at the forfeit of his own sparkling.” Airachnid said darkly. “He ran, he ran but freed as many prisoners as he could in his escape from his love Starscream and his trine, Soundwave… all were among that group.  He joined the Decepticons that he was once thought were the scourge of all evil and now… now the Prime seeks to regain the mech he lost so long ago… his pretty mech… the one that defied him, and got away.”_

“Enough, I have seen enough!” _Optimus pleaded as Megatron’s screams turned to ragged howls and sobs, a puddle of energon and fluids surrounding the fallen mech. Optimus shuttered his optics, his spark thundering in his frame. “_ I SAID ENOOOOUGH!”

_…………………_

He roared as the hut filled his vision once again, and he frantically scrambled back from the white femme.

She looked at him sadly, her optics dim and dripping coolant. “I am sorry, but now you know why we need you so desperately, Optimus Prime.”

Optimus vented raggedly, his entire frame shaking uncontrollably as he forced himself to stand. “I… I…” He started, his trembling servos gripping at his helm madly. “I need air…”

He turned bolted for the door.

_………………………._

Megatron paced outside of the hut. He smiled and nodded to those that passed him, but his processor was stuck on what could be happening in the hut behind him. He trusted to soothsayer, or Oracle… whatever she called herself, but he knew some of her methods could be more than a bit alarming, and invasive.

When she had been gathering all of those tools he felt his ember tighten in fear for Pax. He wasn’t sure _what_ she was doing, but if it needed all of that, it was probably some terrifying god oriented endeavor that he hoped Pax wouldn’t be scarred for life from… **_Ohhh Pax, I hope she doesn’t fill your helm with…_**

He jumped as the door to the hut flew open, and a very grey looking Pax rushed past him.

Megatron blinked as he watched Pax walk swiftly away from him without a word, the fear that had filled his ember growing as he followed after the smaller mech.

They walked out of the front gate to the village, the red and blue mech seemingly oblivious to anything around him as he ignored all greetings and calls to him.

Megatron’s frown grew yet he nodded to the bots he encountered, his blue optics never letting the smaller mech out of his sight.

Optimus was dimly aware of Megatron following him, but he couldn’t even turn to look at the mech, he was afraid all he would see was… **_Oh Primus…_**

 Suddenly his tanks rolled awfully, and he realized his shaking was increasing to an uncontrollable level until finally, his legs collapsed from under him.

“PAX!” Megatron’s voice called from behind the Prime, but as the seizure took over his frame, everything turned to static and agony as he collapsed into the sands below him.

 ** _Frag it!_** Megatron rushed to the other mech’s side, falling to his knees and he lifted the smaller bot’s helm as his frame shook violently. “Ohhh Pax, I am so sorry… so sorry…” Megatron whimpered out, guilt raging through his spark.

He held the smaller mech through his shakes, rubbing his helm when he could, and whispering encouragement until finally the shudders began to ease. Megatron gently turned Optimus’s helm as his battlemask opened and he held  tight as the smaller mech began heaving, blue and green energon splashing to the sands beside them.

Optimus groaned brokenly once his tanks were finally emptied, his frame trembling only slightly as he turned to his back, his helm resting on Megatron’s lap as before. He un-shuttered his optics to find the silver mech peering down at him, his faceplates drawn with deep concern, but all Optimus could think of was…

“Megatron…” He started, his vocalizer glitching slightly from the seizure and retching. “I… I am so sorry.”

The silver mech smiled gently, and shook his helm. “What do you mean _you_ are sorry? I never should have let you alone with her… I know her methods can be…”

“Your sparkling…” The Prime said brokenly, coolant dripping from his optics.

Megatron’s optics grew wide for just a moment, a flash of pain flickering across them, until he smiled grimly. “That was not hers to share. I am sorry for whatever you saw, Pax, but please put it out of your processor…  please? That… that was long ago, and I have no desire to revisit old nightmares…” The silver mech’s voice fell as he looked away.

Optimus felt awful for the larger mech, _and_ that he had been given information Megatron did not want to share. He vented weakly as he turned to his side. He curled up in front of the larger mech, his helm nuzzling into Megatron’s legs unconsciously. “I am sorry, I won’t mention it again.” He promised, his servo reaching up blindly until it found Megatron’s and he squeezed it gently.

Megatron shook his helm and smiled down at the mech in his lap. **_Poor mech looks exhausted, and I am sure he witnessed more nightmares than just what happened between…_** The silver mech sighed as his free servo began to rub the Prime’s helm once more.

“Your Prime is a demon.” Optimus said quietly, his optics still dripping coolant slowly, and he held tighter to the mech beneath him.

Megatron chuckled bitterly, “I do not know what a demon is, but I am inclined to believe that is something fitting given your tone, and what you have learned of him. Yes he is… and I wish I had seen his madness long before I did. I suppose the _idea_ of love can be blinding… terribly so. What other nightmares did she grace you processor with?”

“She… she showed me the mines… the slave sparklings and elderly wrapped up in chains, and starving.” Optimus tilted his helm, his dim optics staring up at the mech above him, horror fleeting though them. “And… and the gardens Megatron… the gardens… Arrrgh, I have to help.”

Megatron growled and grit his denta, “Frag it… Pax she showed you all of that to _force_ you to help. I know you don’t have the time to do this! You have to get home before you starve! It is evident that you can’t take our energon…  How many more seizures must you go through before… Arrrrgh… She may not care if you offline here, BUT I DO!”

Optimus blinked up at the larger mech. Megatron’s optics looked so open, and fervent as he spoke, the fire behind them was alarming. In that moment he resembled _his_ Megatron so much, the passion so similar but where his Megatron was passionate about domination, this one was led by a righteous fury.

Optimus groaned as his tanks rumbled hungrily, a constant reminder of his handicap… and time limit, but he had already made up his mind. “Megatron, I have to help… I have to try. I can’t leave you all to his… You have all been so kind to me, and I have come to care about each of you. Even… even if I weren’t so worried for you, no mech like Nemesis should rule over any creature.”

Megatron vented heavily, “Pax… we have to get you home. None of this is your fight.”

Optimus growled in turn, forcing his weak frame up so that he was sitting. He turned towards the silver mech, pointedly ignoring how much his frame ached around him, both from hunger, and the seizures. “I cannot turn my back on this! What kind of Prime would I be if I did not help those that needed it!”

Megatron scoffed, “Alright, what about your own world? Think of them, Pax. You cannot spend what little fuel and energy you have fighting a war, and war that has nothing to do with you!”

Optimus felt his spark burn in his chassis, and he let that frustration fuel him as he stood. “I _am_ thinking of my own world Megatron. I think of them EVERY moment I am here! I just can’t… I can’t stand idle as you all are destroyed, or worse put in that SICK GARDEN, or SMELTED!”

Megatron sighed, standing as well. “Pax… _Optimus_ , please… I can’t, I can’t ask you to abandon your needs, your team… OR starve to death! Will you think of _yourself_ , please!?”

“Think of me!? Will you think of you!? Your team, this village, those SPARKLINGS!? I know what it is like to have all of that taken from you, Megatron. Your home, friends, sparklings… EVERYTHING taken by fire and WAR! I cannot allow that to happen here! No…” Optimus sighed, his weary frame slumping as he shook his helm. “I can’t leave you to that monster, Megatron. I… I will do everything in my power to help, while I can. I failed my own planet… I will not… I CANNOT fail another…” He looked away, his optics burning and spark hollow.

Megatron’s optics softened as he moved closer to the exhausted Prime. “Pax… I… I understand.” The silver mech lifted his arms, hesitating just a moment before allowing them to encircle the smaller mech, pulling him close. He was surprised when not only did the other mech not flinch, but he actually leaned into him and wrapped his own arms around his waist.

The two stayed like that for a moment, each taking comfort from the other’s embrace. The village behind them began to fill with the sounds of music, and laughter, the joyful melodies a stark contrast to the ache of loss and confusion both mech’s felt.

Megatron rested his helm on top of Optimus’s, a heavy sigh escaping his intake, “There are moments in time that you know you will remember forever, Pax. Even as they are happening, they just hold an ethereal feel to them, magic even. I think this… this may be one of them for me.”

Optimus tightened his arms around the larger mech, nuzzling his helm against Megatron’s chest plates. He didn’t know why but it felt like his helm belonged there, right near the other’s spa… ember. He smiled as he listened to the melodic hum of energy hidden safely behind the other’s chest plates.

It all felt so familiar, so comforting, and safe. It felt like… home… home… There was another spark he once called home. One he had shared, one he had loved, one he…

Optimus whimpered, **_Megatronus… he reminds me of Megatronus…but how? I don’t even remember Orion Pax’s time with him then… I don’t remember…_** He didn’t understand why his spark seemed to sing when this mech was near him, smiled at him, held him… He didn’t understand how he could possibly associate him with Megatronus, because he had never known Megatronus, but maybe… maybe his spark remembered?

Megatron held him tighter, his strong arms warming Optimus’s weak frame as night began to fall over them when suddenly someone cleared their vocalizer nearby politely.

The two mechs broke from each other’s arms, Optimus a little faster than Megatron, and turned to find Starscream smiling at them. “I apologize for interrupting, but many of the sparklings are asking for the heroes of Cybertron. They would like to see you before they have to recharge.”

Optimus blushed and wished he had closed his mask back up as his entire face turned deep blue. He was uncertain where Starscream’s and Megatron’s relationship stood, and hoped the smaller seeker wouldn’t assume that… well… **_Nothing, it was just a hug, a comfort. Arrgh, why can I not stay focused when it comes to…_**

Megatron laughed lightly and extended his servo to the weary Prime, and once again, Optimus took it without thinking. “We will be right there Starscream, thank you for getting us.”

Starscream smiled knowingly and nodded before he made his way back to the village.

Megatron peered over at Optimus’s blushing faceplates and he laughed deeply, “Don’t like being called a hero?”

Optimus blinked at him, his helm tilting in confusion, “What? Hero? Oh, oh no, I was just, umm, are you.. and, but you do not need to tell me, but are…”

Megatron laughed harder as Optimus tripped over his words, “What on Cybertron has you suddenly acting so shy?”

Optimus’s blush deepened, “Are you and Starscream… together?”

The silver mech blinked at him, confusion now shinning in his own optics before he began to laugh again. “The whole world is falling down around you and you are worried about asking me something like that? Haha, Pax you are a wonder, but to answer your question, no. He is a very treasured friend, but that is all. His ember still aches for his trine.”

Optimus nodded, his optics staring at the sands below his pedes when Megatron hummed in thought. “Why do you ask, if you do not mind telling me?”

The Prime froze, his spark suddenly hammering in his chassis. **_Why did I ask? Why should I care? Was it because of the hug? Perhaps… argh focus mech. There is too much chaos erupting around you to foolishly be concerned with such trivial mat…_**

“Pax?” Megatron asked again, stepping closer once again.

Optimus looked up at him, his spark skipping as it always seemed to do with this mech. “I… I just didn’t want to insult, I mean… If… I…” Suddenly Optimus laughed and rubbed his helm sheepishly. “Megatron I am uncertain how you do it, but you make me feel like a foolish youngling sometimes.”

Megatron smiled brightly, the moon’s light shining over his smooth denta, “I must admit I feel the same, Pax. Back when things were far easier, and everything shone so much brighter.”

The smaller mech smiled as well, his optics crinkling as he did and Megatron laughed, “You should go without a mask more often, Pax. You have a truly inspiring smile.”

Optimus blushed deeper, allowing himself to be pulled back towards the village. He wasn’t certain about facing Airachnid again, though he did not blame her for her… raw examples. If anything he was grateful for her honesty, and he figured had she presented it any other way than she did… its effects wouldn’t have been nearly as tangible.

He sighed as he and Megatron entered the village once more. Crisp, lively music surrounding him and he couldn’t help but smile. It had been so long since he had seen Cybertronians celebrating anything but battle victories. To see sparklings, insecticons, and bots of all sorts dancing and laughing together… it was a gift of life he had long forgotten existed…

Megatron smiled back at him as he led him through the crowd, the silver mech holding tight to his servo as they worked their way closer to the large oil fire that burned in the center of the celebration.

Optimus smiled as he watched it all, his spark singing with memories that were not his own as he watched life bloom around him. The sparklings came up once again, each chirping out questions so fast the Prime couldn’t understand. Luckily Megatron understood most of what was said and he translated for them all.

Airachnid was oddly absent through the night, yet Optimus found himself grateful for it. After earlier he had no desire to discuss what he had seen. That his processor was made up was enough.

He would help them, though… he knew he would since the beginning really… especially after seeing Magnus…

Plus, if he helped, perhaps that would free Shockwave to help build a similar portal, and maybe, just maybe he could make it home.

Optimus smiled, watching as Megatron began to dance with the group of sparklings, the larger mech’s blue optics blazing as he laughed and danced, the little ones mimicking his every step.

 ** _Primus… he feels so familiar… he feels like home… it makes my spark ache for something I have never known…_** Optimus shook his helm, the smoke of the large pit before him reminding him too much of the smoke from before. He groaned as he took another energon crystal from his sub-space and devoured half of it quickly. He looked over the rest of his stores and frowned… **_A little over twelve days left… IF I do not battle…_**

He pushed his fears aside, focusing on the life around him rather that the death that continued to chase him.

He looked up to find Megatron pointing at him and saying something to the group of sparklings. The little ones all gasped and clapped excitedly as they nodded, agreeing to whatever the towering mech was saying.

Optimus tilted his helm curiously until the entire group turned to him and charged. He had only a moment to brace himself as they swarmed him, their little servos grasping his and pulling him forwards. He could hear Megatron laughing heartily, and he raised his helm as he was forced to his pedes, his optics glaring flatly at the larger mech. Megatron only laughed harder as the sparklings dragged the reluctant Prime to the dance circle.

Optimus’s exposed faceplates burned bright blue as he was pulled into the center circle of dancers. He looked to Megatron pleadingly but the larger mech merely grabbed his servo, thanking the sparklings for their assistance as he did so. They all chirped and danced happily around the two, and Optimus couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Come now Pax, you cannot sit there a sulk all night!” Megatron called to him over the music.

Optimus smiled, but felt his nervousness return, “I… I have never danced.” He called back, hoping that would be enough to let him return to the sidelines, but the larger mech just gaped at him.

“Never danced!? What… what do you do for fun back home?” The larger mech said incredulously.

Optimus frowned in thought and realized… he had no answer. Back in his reality it was constant duties, reports, battles, negotiations with the humans, finding energon, leading his team…  If he ever did find free time, he used it to catch up on more work.

The Prime blinked, and looked back at Megatron, “I… I don’t have time for fun.” He said weakly, knowing that sounded rather pathetic. Even his own team had always found time for some respite, he himself insisted upon it, but did he ever allow himself that clearance?

Megatron shook his helm and looked down at the sparklings. “He doesn’t have time for fun!? That, that is awful isn’t it?”

All of the sparklings gasped and nodded in unison.

The silver mech brought his free servo to his chin, tapping it thoughtfully, “I think we need to help Pax learn to have fun, what do you think? Will you help me?”

The sparklings cheered in a series of chirps and giggles, and Optimus felt his spark fall into his tanks. **_Oh Primus, what are they going to have me…_**

“First DANCING! Who knows a dance that they could teach Pax?” Megatron asked gleefully, his optics sparkling as he looked over the anxious Prime.

Suddenly all of the sparklings started to show off their skills, each little frame shaking or jumping to the music. The two mechs laughed as they watched them all try to out do the other.

Optimus smiled over at the silver mech, feeling Megatron squeeze his servo affectionately as he smiled back. “Alright, those are all wonderful dances, but Pax seems a little shy. What else is fun to do?”

One of the older sparklings pointed to the drums, ”Bang, bang!”  Apparently this was a term all of the sparklings understood, as they all stopped dancing and began to yell out, “Bang, bang! Bang, bang!”

Megatron laughed louder as he began to steer Optimus to one of the drummers. The Prime tried to object, but Megatron waved him off before leaning down and talking to the drummer.

The villager smiled broadly before standing and thrusting the instrument into Optimus’s empty servo. He patted his seat, watching eagerly as the red and blue mech hesitantly sat down.

Optimus felt like such a fool, but the drummers around him smiled encouragingly, the one next to him leaning over. “Start simple.” He said with a grin. He demonstrated on his own instrument, and simple pattern of one, two, one, two.

The Prime nodded, his faceplates still burning blue as he followed suit, easily thumping out the pattern. The crowd of sparklings cheered for him, and he found himself laughing at the absurdity of it all… **_But that is what fun is isn’t it? Absurdity in the face of responsibility?_**

Megatron gripped his shoulder for a klik before moving back to the dance circle, the sparklings trailing after him.

Optimus smiled wide as he continued that simple pattern with the rest of the villagers. He felt his pedes move with the beat, and soon relaxed enough to try more complicated beats.

The villagers cheered, and danced, the music swayed and thumped, and the Prime had to admit, this was possibly one of the greatest nights he had ever experienced since he had awoken so long ago.

Finally his exhaustion got the better of him, and with a polite, and thankful smile he handed his drum back to its owner. The villager clasped his arm, and told him he did wonderfully before Optimus turned and made his way back to his sitting spot. He watched the party as it began to slow down around him, his spark soaring at with all the joy he had experienced… all because of one particular mech.

Said mech had finally pulled away from the little ones as their caretakers took them off to berth. He made his way to Optimus’s side sitting heavily upon the ground, his smile wide and honest. “What a wonderful night! I am so glad you played haha, it made the sparkling’s night! Ohhh Pax, if not for the war… I would have so many sparklings.”

Optimus laughed lightly, yet as that haunted image of Megatron’s abdomen being crushed under the dark Prime’s pede snuck into his processor he felt himself growing awkwardly silent.

Luckily Megatron didn’t seem to notice as he watched the bots around them. His optics fleeted from right to left, his smile never wavering as he looked over it all. “This… this is life.” Megatron said reverently, moving closer to Optimus as he spoke. “This is worth fighting for.”

Optimus nodded, pushing those awful images further back as he leaned into the other mech’s EM field. Megatron’s field was always open but tonight it seemed the thrum with the beat of the night; it felt warm, hopeful, and a bit longing. “That it is…” The Prime said quietly, the silver mech looking at him curiously until he laughed.

Megatron pulled a rod from one of the offered piles and drank it greedily. The way his optics dilated made it clear to the Prime its strength was similar to high-grade energon.

“Pax… what do you want? If your own war were to end, and… and anything was possible, what is it that you would wish for?” Megatron asked suddenly, his smile weary, but still so full of life.

Optimus smiled, rubbing his helm as he thought. “I… I would want… peace, of course but also… home. A home.” The Prime’s smile grew sad as he realized how true that was.

Megatron’s optics scanned over him, their blue light like sapphires in the night sky. “A home?” The larger mech looked away for a moment, his dermas frowning. “I… I understand that hope, that wish.”

Optimus suddenly felt bad, although he wasn’t sure why, and he slid closer to the larger mech, his side snuggling into Megatron’s. The larger mech immediately pulled him closer, not even a flicker of hesitation fleeting through his frame as he did so. All the two of them knew was this felt right, it felt like…

Optimus sighed as he allowed his frame to relax into Megatron’s arm, and he realized how truly exhausted he was. The larger mech seemed to sense his weariness, and helped the Prime to lie back in the still warm sands below. He held the Prime close as they stared at the sky together in silence.

Music, laughter, and life surrounded the two mechs as they lay there…  but to Optimus, it seemed to be just them.

Optimus turned to his side, spooning into Megatron’s side. It was a position his frame and spark remembered from long ago, and one that felt so right and yet so unfamiliar.

Megatron held him firmly, but gently as he peered down at the smaller mech, “I would like a home as well.” He said quietly. “That, that is a good dream. Optimus… tonight has been, magical for me… thank you.”

“Oh Megatron, I have never had a night like this, ever! I should be thanking you.” Optimus sighed as he peered up at the stars above them, his spark heavy and light at the same time. “There is so much I have never experienced. My life has been nothing but war, and responsibilities. I suppose it sounds foolish, but I was shocked when you asked what I did for fun. It is just not a question I am faced with, ever. Or… or when you first hugged me, to be held… or touched with anything but a sword, or fists… I do not know what that feels like, well until now.”

He smiled as he snuggled his helm against the larger mech. “It is a dangerous comfort, and one I… didn’t even realize I longed for.”

“Pax, you are not a simple machine. Longing for contact, comfort, and love… that is a right every sentient being should be allowed to pursue. It is not a crime to wish to be held… or, or loved. Isn’t that what you fight for, for your people?” Megatron asked him gently.

“I do, but I have to lead them, I cannot become compromised. I have to be the example, I have to…” Optimus started, his voice repeating the mantra he had fallen to for so long to keep moving, to stay above his own needs…

“Pax… what is a life without love, without joy? How can you lead any bots to their dreams, if you ignore your own? Doesn’t it ache to be so alone all the time?”

Optimus lifted his helm up, his optics stunned by the piercing intensity of the larger mech’s optics. He swallowed uncomfortably as his spark burned with that very ache and he felt his optics fill with coolant, “I… I don’t need… I am…” He tried to deny it, he tried to be the Prime, only ever the Prime, but as the coolant fell, he felt his resolve crumble, and he nodded. “Yes… yes it aches… Terribly so.”

 His venting stilled as Megatron leaned his helm down, his vents brushing against Optimus’s faceplates softly.

“Pax… Optimus… I am so sorry. You, you deserve to be loved, to be held, to be…kissed.” Megatron whispered, his voice unsure and vulnerable.

Optimus felt his as if his spark would jump from his chassis as he closed the distance between their lips and he moaned brokenly as they connected. “Meg... Megatron…”

As the two mechs held one another, the world around them fell away. With each gentle touch of their dermas, each vent, and soft whimper, they fell deeper into the wonder of the other.  Suddenly there were no fears to contend with, no wars looming over their shoulders, no alternate realities to return to, and no responsibilities to anyone but themselves…

No, for now they were two lost mechs desperately holding on to the other for comfort and hope. Megatron shifted so he was on his side, and he lifted his helm over the smaller mech’s breaking their kiss with a heated vent. “Optimus… you are like no mech I have ever met, and I only get to enjoy the wonder of you for such a short time…” His voice was husky, and yet sorrowful.

Optimus looked up at him, his dim optics mirroring the chaotic storm of emotions that shone down at him from Megatron’s. “I… I don’t…” He looked away, fear and confusion raging in his hammering spark. Why was he kissing this mech? Why did he feel so vulnerable, and yet so sure every time he was with him? To leave this mech behind in the end… it made his spark ache and that pain was familiar _too_ … It was like he would have to go through that bitter agony all over again, a wound he had never felt, but been the result of…

“Megatron I…” Optimus started, but stopped as he felt the larger mech’s frame grow tense.

Suddenly Megatron’s expression changed, and he sat up quickly his servo going to his audial. “Say again?” The silver mech said into his comm, and Optimus felt his spark clench with worry at the tone of the other’s voice.

Megatron’s optical ridge drew low and he nodded as he listened to whatever was being said. “Very well, I am on my way. Place him in stasis. Search around the perimeter _carefully_ , if there was one there may be more! Do not allow yourselves to be seen! Alert the entire base, this may be larger than we know!”

Megatron looked down at Optimus, worry fleeting through his optics as he stood.

The Prime followed suit, his spark now racing for an entirely different reason than just moments before.

“Pull Soundwave out and have him search as well! We will also need him to work with the prisoner. Is Magnus still in stasis? Good, good, give him another shot just in case! We don’t need two wild Autobots in our base.” The silver mech spoke swiftly as he walked through the village. Apparently Starscream and Breakdown had noticed their leader’s agitated state and had immediately joined him at the gates to the village.

Starscream looked over at Optimus, his expression worried. ”Do you know what has happened?”

Optimus shook his helm, “Something about a new Autobot prisoner?”

Starscream’s optics flared, “We are a long drive out… we may need to leave the two of you to catch up later.”

Optimus felt his spark jolt uncomfortably at the thought of being left without Megatron, but he shook off his fear and nodded. **_I AM relying too heavily upon him!_**

Finally Megatron ended his radio message and turned to his three companions. “They have captured an Autobot scout just outside of our base. We don’t know if he has reported his findings or not yet as he was knocked into stasis during his capture. We need to get there as soon as possible… there is a good chance we may need to scrap the base.”

“What about Tarn? It is a long trek, but I know Strika’s forces would be more than happy to allow us to stay until we can find a new base.” Breakdown said calmly.

Megatron nodded, his processor reeling in his helm, “It is a possibility, but if the scout reported his findings already the Prime may just follow us to her settlement… Either way we need to get back to base NOW!”

The silver mech turned to Optimus, “Starscream and I can travel much faster than you two. You can either remain here until we know what is happening, or make it to the base alone.”

Breakdown frowned as he looked over at the weary Autobot, “Perhaps we should stay…”

“NO!” Optimus said quickly, his spark hammering. “No, let’s start out now!” He didn’t know why he was so eager to make this trip so quickly. In many ways it seemed foolish to drag their exhausted frames across Cybertron at night, but he felt terrified of staying here and, he was terribly worried about Megatron. **_What if something awful happens to him? What if it is too much? He already has Magnus there and now another prisoner? I am the second largest mech there, he will need me!_**

Megatron looked to Breakdown, but the other grounder merely nodded. “Very well, Breakdown will guide you through the safest routes but Pax… Cybertron is a different landscape at night. Most of the Prime’s hunts happen then, and there are also rouges groups about. Please, please be careful, and listen to Breakdown! If he says run, you run! There are some fights even the toughest mechs cannot handle.”

Optimus nodded, his dermas pulled in a tense thin line as Starscream transformed next to him. “Please be careful as well.” He said over the roar of the seeker’s engine.

Megatron smiled at him, “I will.” The larger mech suddenly moved forwards and gently kissed the top of Optimus’s helm. His silver servo brushed the Prime’s helm softly before backing up.

Optimus watched, his faceplates frozen in a stunned stare as the silver mech smiled one last time before transforming and blasting off towards his base.

The two grounders watched the light of the other mech’s jets disappear into the night before Breakdown turned to the larger mech. “Let’s begin Pax. This is going to be a far different journey than the way here. Be prepared for anything.”

Breakdown transformed as Optimus nodded, his faceplates grim and he too transformed. They began their journey, driving away from the now silent village leaving pairs of concerned optics watching their heroes leave.

The Oracle watched them go as well, her beautiful optics dim as she stood at her hut’s small window. Arcee moved up behind her, her dark arms encircling the white femme lovingly.

Airachnid smiled back at her love, but turned back to the window nervously. “He should have stayed… I have a terrible feeling.” She whispered sadly and she felt Arcee nod against her shoulder.

 **/You cannot predict every step of destiny, my star./** Arcee said through their bond, her helm nuzzling against her mate reassuringly.

The Oracle nodded, his derma’s frowning. “He will lose precious time tonight, and that is one thing none of us can truly afford.” She shook her helm as she finally turned from the window and made to begin working on her plans once more but Arcee stopped her with a frown.

**/Oh no you don’t! If we have precious little time, I want some of that to be filled with joy! You and I are going to berth, and I will tolerate no excuses!/**

Airachnid sighed but smiled, ”I suppose you are right my dear. I could use a moment of peace, in ember and processor.”

The darker femme smiled triumphantly and huffed in her silent laugh. She grabbed her lover’s servos and pulled her to their berth room.

The Oracle smiled, yet her optics fell to the window one last time. She couldn’t see what was making her so worried, but she knew it carried a heavy loss… whether it be a loss of time or… or life, the Oracle wasn’t sure. All she was certain of was… that it was far too much to lose in one night…


	7. Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLOOOOO! Yay chapter! Ahhhh, I love writing this story, I really do, and I hope it shows. Ok, here we explore one Hell of a really long night, ummmm... that is all haha. Read on to learn more. Hope you enjoy, sorry for errors....EEEEP!  
> Update:  
> Ok... I am gonna give a hint, there is a new character introduced here, and it isn't the obvious one...just cause no one has said anything about it yet. Haha

**_This was a terrible decision._** Optimus thought as he and Breakdown scanned over the seemingly endless desert before them. They had been driving for a couple of breems, and not run into any trouble thus far. The Prime credited their safety to Breakdown’s excellent choice of hidden routes through many of the ruins that were scattered over this Cybertron, that was, until the smaller mech had pulled over abruptly.

Both stayed in their alt-modes as they looked over the wide open space before them, each had their lights off and could only see by the light of the crescent moon that hung above them. “This is one of the most dangerous areas to cover through the night, yet I am afraid it is unavoidable.” The Decepticon said quietly.

Optimus’s frame shuddered in exhaustion and worry. He felt terribly guilty for his rash decision to drive out immediately. Both of them were exhausted, and after only two breems of driving he was feeling far worse than he should have. He figured it had to do with his nearly empty tanks, the seizure he had fallen to earlier that evening, and the stress of, well everything really. **_We should have stayed in the village. I have been such a thoughtless fool. What if Breakdown is hurt because of my impatience?_**

He looked over at the other bot, but could not tell if he was looking back. “We go without lights now, Pax. The moon is bright enough that we should be able to avoid the acid pits. Stay on your guard though. Not only must we be vigilant because of the Prime’s hunting parties, but there are many rouge groups that occupy the outskirts of the acid fields. The Scrappers pull mechs apart for their plating, a rather barbaric ritual, but they use those pieces to tend to their tribes. There are also the Bleeders, mechs so desperate for fuel they have fallen to cannibalism.”

Optimus felt his spark grow cold. He wasn’t especially nervous for himself, but the fact that groups such as these existed at all was a horrifying realization.

“If I tell you to run, you must listen, Pax. If Optimus were to capture you, not only would you face his wicked ways, but given your unusual path, it could be very dangerous for us all.” Breakdown’s voice was very deep, and he sounded deadly serious.

“I understand.” Optimus said, yet in his spark he was very much doubting his ability to just run, especially if Breakdown were to get hurt, or caught. **_It is my fault he is out here right now._**

Breakdown’s engine revved quietly as he started forwards. “Very well then. Come, we go slow for the moment, but if trouble arises, speed will be our greatest ally.”

Optimus grunted in response, his optics scanning continually around him as they snuck from their cover within the ruins, out to the wide steaming acid desert.

The Prime understood why going slow was important as it reduced the sound of their engines, but it also helped them navigate around each of the bubbling pools of acid that covered the landscape. They had taken a completely different path on the way to the Oracle, when it had been daylight, but given how dangerous this path was he wondered what could have been awaiting them on their first route.

 ** _I hope Megatron has made it safely back to his base. I wonder how long his flight would be this time?_** He felt his spark bloom with worry and fondness as he thought of the larger mech. The drive to the village had taken nearly four breems the first time, but he knew Megatron and Starscream could fly much faster than he or Breakdown could drive. **_Nevermind that the sense of urgency had been absent when we had set out earlier, I am certain he is there now._**

Optimus vented apprehensively as he followed Breakdown’s tread marks, the path tightly weaving between each sickly smelling pool when suddenly the Decepticon froze. “Stop.” He hissed out, and Optimus immediately followed suit, his spark hammering in his chassis as he tried to find why the other mech had stopped him.

He peered over the vast _nothingness_ that surrounded them, his optics set on their most sensitive setting and yet he could see only darkness.

The scream of an engine finally reached his audials and he found himself amazed at how long it had taken him to hear it comparably to Breakdown. **_I wonder if he has some advanced compon…_**

“The fool!” Breakdown hissed out angrily, “He is going to alert the entire field with his recklessness”

Optimus finally spotted two lights flickering to the West of them. It seemed the grounder, whoever he was, was racing madly through the acid pits, his lights bouncing with his urgency and engine roaring through the silent night.

“We may need to…” Breakdown started when the entire field to the East of them lit up with multiple headlights, and savage screams echoed across the sands.

Optimus felt his spark fall to his tanks. **_We are right in the middle of the…_**

“DRIVE!” Breakdown vented out as he suddenly floored it, and went flying off. Optimus’ engine roared to life as well as he blasted off after the smaller vehicle.

For now Breakdown kept his lights off, so Optimus did as well, hoping their engine’s noise would be covered by the now surging chaos of the group that raced towards the lone grounder that had started this madness.

As they raced forwards, Optimus could hear hoots, and laughter as the large group sped towards them and he forced his exhausted frame harder. **_No! NO! I did this! I was the fool that couldn’t wait and now…_**

Acid splashed along his frame even as he tried to avoid the numerous puddles, but given the speed in which they were racing he could not avoid them all. He fought to keep from screaming out as the acidic liquid ran along his plating, peeling away at his paint and slowly corroding through his wheels. **_Please, please Primus, let us make it!_**

He looked in his rearview mirrors, relief setting in as he noticed the group seemed to be mainly focused on the unfortunate mech that had started this nightmare, but his relief turned to dread as he noticed two or three sets of lights start to turn towards his and Breakdown’s path.

“Breakdown! They spotted us!” Optimus cried as they raced wildly through the sands and pools. He knew the other mech didn’t have mirrors, and wasn’t certain if he had noticed the now growing group that seemed solely focused on them.

The vehicle in front of him skidded slightly, and Optimus first thought the Decepticon was going to crash, but quickly realized Breakdown was just peering behind them. “FRAG IT! DRIVE PAX! DRIVE!”

The smaller mech straightened back out as his tires peeled over the loose sand wildly, Optimus pushing his aching engine even harder as he raced to keep up. **_I should have fueled more! I should have…_**

**_BOOOOM!_ **

Pain erupted through him as what seemed to be a missile of sorts _slammed_ into his side, and his vision turned white.

“PAX!?” He could hear Breakdown scream as he flipped and crashed through the grit and acid that surrounded him until he rolled to a very painful stop.

“Uuugh…” Optimus moaned out raggedly as his optics fell to the bots racing towards him. **_No…_**

He forced himself to transform, turning his servos to his rifles as he stood and opened fire on the approaching gang.

“ARRRRRRRGH!” He screamed raggedly, and he felt a sense of pride fill him as each of his shot hits the exact mark they were meant to, quickly taking the group down from six to three mechs.

“PAX! RUN!” Breakdown’s voice broke through the rage that had filled Optimus’s frantic spark and he looked over to find the smaller mech racing towards the remaining three grounders. **_NO! I have this Breakdown! Turn back, what are you…_**

The Prime’s worry suddenly grew tenfold as he gasped and stared down at his right arm. The burning had been what alerted him first, and when he saw his arm lathered in the corrosive liquid he panicked. **_THE ENERGON!?_**

He immediately opened his subspace turning it to dump out the energon hidden within when the acid finally reached the remaining blue crystals, and the world exploded around him.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Optimus screamed, the lower portion of his arm, and far too much energon disappearing in a ball of fire and sparks.

He stumbled back, his vents ragged and vision shadowed as he watched Breakdown crash into one of the oncoming mechs. The Decepticon screamed as he flipped through the air, transforming as he went, just to pull out a wicked looking blade before he sliced through the second mech’s roof as easily as one would water.

The third grounder continued their race towards Optimus, and he wearily lifted his only remaining rifle, firing madly at the approaching bot when he heard more screams approaching from behind him.

“RUN, PAX!” Breakdown screamed once more, the smaller mech tearing his blade from one of the other grounders.

Optimus finally vented as the third vehicle exploded before him just to turn and see the rest of the group charging right for Breakdown and him. **_I was such a fool…_** He thought, furious with himself for leaving the village. **_I did this to us, and now Breakdown and I…_**

He fired upon the approaching bots, his frame heaving, and steam rising from his heated plates. His arm, or what was left of it, ached miserably as he continued his barrage of shots. He struck at least four of the remaining eight bots, the ones that he hit veering off and crashing through the sands or plowing into the acid pools that surrounded them. With a collected series of ragged screams the rest finally had enough and transformed themselves running towards him and Breakdown madly.

“YOU FRAGGER! WE ARE GONNA RIP YOU APART!” One screamed as he jumped at the injured Prime, Optimus transforming his servo into a blade as the other mech fell, knife forward, and their metal met with a shower of sparks and light.

Optimus roared as he pushed the blade away, using his greater size and strength to his advantage as he slashed his blade across the other’s chassis, energon spurting out across the bubbling desert. He instantly turned to his right as another jumped at him and ducked, slashing along the smaller mech’s knees before righting himself to meet yet another attack.

The next half a breem was filled with the sounds of screams and clashing weapons as he and Breakdown fought the savage group. The Prime swung and parried against two of the attacking mechs, but his defense was growing weaker as the kliks passed. He was losing too much energon from his ruined arm, and he had already been so tired. As another blow caught his blade, the smaller mech cheered as he saw Optimus fall to a knee.

“ARRRRGH! You’re mine you fragging SCRAP HE…” The mech’s words were cut off as a blade suddenly erupted from his intake, and all that came out was a wet gurgle before his optics rolled back into his helm, and he slipped from the blade with a sickly slurping sound.

Breakdown kicked the mech off the tip of his blade, pulling it back at the same time and the rouge fell to the ground heavily.

Optimus vented a weak thank you as he forced himself to his pedes once more, and he and Breakdown turned to find the remaining two bandits staring at them with wide optics, and trembling frames.

“You, you fraggers!” One screamed at them, but as Optimus began moving towards him, his optics blazing wildly over his battlemask, both of the smaller grounders swore, transforming quickly before speeding off back to where they came from.

For a moment both Optimus, and Breakdown merely stood there venting raggedly, the shock over what they had just been through slowly easing from their processors.

“We should get mov… Arrrrgh…” Breakdown started before unexpectedly falling to the ground.

“Breakdown!?” Optimus cried out as he ran over to the smaller mech. His optics frantically scanned over the other mech’s frame, his spark clenching with guilt and worry as he saw a huge slice right across the Decepticon’s chassis. The gash was so deep that Optimus could see the other’s inner plating for his tanks.

“Ohhhh, Breakdown. Forgive my foolishness…” Optimus moaned out, placing his servo over the smaller mech’s abdominal plating.

“Arrrgh… Pax, just go. Can’t… Can’t transform. Too deep…” The Decepticon vented brokenly has he lay on the sands, his blue optics flickering weakly up at the Prime.

“I will not leave you here.” Optimus said sternly. He looked around him, making sure there were no other surprises, for the moment at least, when he suddenly caught a gleam of blue in the sands. **_Energon!? Was I able to save some?_**

He turned and looked down at Breakdown quickly. “Hold on my friend, just one moment.” Breakdown merely groaned as Optimus stood and ran over to where the remaining crystals lay. He vented out in bitter relief as he discovered he had been able to save more of the fuel than he realized, and he knelt to pick them up, brushing the sands off as he did so. **_Primus, how much must you test me here? It looks like there is only enough left for eight, maybe nine days now._**

He shook his helm as he tried to force his ruined arm to lead the crystals into his second subspace, gritting his denta as they kept rolling away from him. **_Arrrgh, please! Just work, Breakdown is bleeding out. I cannot waste more time!_**

He finally worked the crystals into his arm’s sub space, venting hard from stress and energon loss before moving back over to Breakdown. It seemed the smaller mech had fallen into stasis while he had struggled with collecting the energon, and Optimus felt his spark ache for him. “What a fool I am.” He said quietly as he slid his good arm under the other mech and gingerly lifted him to his shoulder.

**_I have to get him back to his base as soon as possible! At least the flow of energon has ebbed, if I can move fast enough he could survi…_ **

Optimus froze as he looked around himself, his optics scanning over the seemingly endless desert and he realized, he had no idea where to go. **_Primus... what do I do now?_**

His spark began hammering in his chassis as panic sought to overtake him, but he lowered his helm and forced his vents to ease. **_I must calm down, panicking shall help none of this._**

The Prime lifted his helm, scanning over the tread marks littered along the sands, searching for where they had come from, and what direction the had been heading. He walked carefully around the dead frames, his faceplates grim as he scanned over them until he realized one of them carried a bag of supplies with him.

Optimus grimaced as he knelt, leaning slightly to keep Breakdown safely on his shoulder as he started to search through the mesh supply bag. Scavenging from the dead was never a practice Optimus enjoyed but desperation was a strong motivator, and as both he and Breakdown were injured… If there were any medical supplies to be found, or energon rods for Breakdown it would be wasteful to not collect whatever he could find.

He frowned as the bag only seemed to hold some plating, crystals of some sort, some scraps of mech mesh, but there at the bottom he found not only three muddy green energon cylinders, but a small welder. **_YES!_**

He carefully laid Breakdown back down into the now cold sands, grabbing some of the spare plating before he began making a patch over the other mech’s long gash. It was slow going, given he had only one working servo, but eventually he sealed the wound, feeling far better about the chances for the poor mech than earlier.

Optimus figured he could work on his own injuries later as they merely ached, and weren’t bleeding any longer, and after picking up the unconscious mech grabbed the entire bag and hung it across his shoulders. He looked over the other frames, hoping to find some other supplies, and was pleased to find a small energy knife of sorts, two more rods of energon, and even more of those strange crystals. He didn’t know why the mechs had them, but he figured since they all seemed to have at least one, they may hold some significance, so he grabbed as many of those as he could.

Finally he worked his way to where their tracks had ended before the fight and he turned his weary helm to the direction they had been headed. It wasn’t much of a plan, but if he kept going that way, perhaps he would make it to some sort of civilization, and hopefully not a hostel one.

He vented in exhaustion, holding tight to Breakdown’s legs before beginning his long silent trek across the acid desert. **_Primus… Please help me save this mech. Help me find the base. I know this is all my fault, but do not let this mech suffer for my poor decisions, please._**

**_………………_ **

When Megatron and Starscream made it to the base they walked into a scene of organized chaos. The entire Decepticon group was running around collecting gear, and supplies, preparing for the big move they were all expecting they would have to face. **_Or perhaps one of certainty._** Megatron thought as he wove his way through the busy mechs.

The silver mech smiled grimly at those he passed, but he couldn’t help but feel proud of these mechs. There wasn’t one complaint, only stern focus, and discipline. Every bot had a job to do, and they were all making sure to do their part as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Soundwave walked over to his leader, his white and blue frame trembling slightly as he neared, and Megatron frowned. **_All of this commotion must be wretched for his processor._**

“No other mechs were discovered Megatron, but I entered the scout’s processor and…”

“Prime knows, doesn’t he?” Megatron finished for the shaking mech his optics narrowing and ember clenching tightly in his chest.

Soundwave nodded his mask reflecting the chaos around them, “I suspect we have a little over a breem before they appear.”

Megatron vented out, his processor reeling. “Very well. Are most of the preparations completed for the move?”

“They are, but there is the subject of our two prisoners. Do we leave them, terminate them, or…” Soundwave stopped himself, the thought of bringing Magnus with them across the ruins brought a tremor of fear to his ember.

Megatron groaned as he rubbed his helm in frustration. To keep the two alive seemed foolish, yet to offline them while they were both in stasis seemed dishonorable, and bringing that monster of a mech with them would be a nightmare. What to do?

“We will leave them, alive, and in stasis. Let the Prime deal with his subordinates. You were right once again, Soundwave. I shouldn’t have put off interrogating Magnus and now any information he could have provided us will be lost.” Megatron fought to keep his shoulders from slumping. He needed to be a leader now, his people needing him more than ever now.

“I am sorry, Megatron.” Soundwave said quietly, his servo resting on his leader’s shoulder for a moment as he thought. “I could… I could always…”

“No.” Megatron stopped the smaller mech, his optics softening as he looked over at the telepath. “No, but thank you my friend. I know what entering his processor did to you the first time, and you did not even go deep. I will _not_ ask you to do that again. Besides I need you functioning at your best for this trip, you are our early alert system. You will save far more lives if you do not wreck your processor beforehand.”

Soundwave nodded, his ember grateful to his leader for not forcing him to enter that nightmarish processor once again. That mech terrified Soundwave, not just because of his raw power, but when he had worked to subdue the mech, the things that had slipped through to him from Magnus’ mind… Those terrible, terrible images…  Soundwave shivered, pushing the images back as he tilted his masked helm, looking behind his leader curiously.

“Megatron, where is Pax?” He asked carefully, fear gripping his ember for the strange mech.

Megatron’s faceplates suddenly dropped and his optics grew wide. “Oh no… we won’t be here once they make it back! With all of the commotion I forgot… I need to comm, Breakdown. Tell him to meet us in Polyhex.”

“Polyhex? Will we not be going to Strika’s settlement?” Soundwave asked, surprise filtering through his processor.

“No, there is not enough time, and I do not wish to lead Prime straight to her, in case things go wrong. Polyhex is closer, and there are plenty of ruins to hide within there. It is close to the red zone anyways, and Optimus… the Prime uses that for disposing his scrap there. We will hide right under the fragger’s helm until it becomes safer to move.” The silver mech said with a grim smile.

“Intelligent, albeit dangerous. There are known raiding parties that also occupy the red zone.” The white mech said thoughtfully.

Megatron nodded, “Well, there is nothing for it now. We don’t have many options, and hopefully, if the Prime follows us there, we could gain some allies in the Scrappers?” He nodded to the smaller mech before walking away for a moment to comm Breakdown with their new destination.

**:Breakdown, it is Megatron. Do not proceed to base. The scout has already alerted the Prime, and we are now headed for Polyhex.:**

He watched his team continue to scramble with their preparation, each moving swiftly to fill each of the trailers with only their most essential supplies. He smiled as he thought of what poor Shockwave’s trailer might look like. **_Poor mech, I hope he doesn’t overdo it. He thinks EVERYTHING he owns is essential._**

His smile began to falter as the kliks passed, and he still had not received an answer from Breakdown. **_Could there be some interference? No… The path that he would have taken is mostly open, and aboveground._**

He swallowed his growing fear as he commed the mech once more. **:Breakdown! Please my friend, this is an urgent message. Please respond.:**  He vented as he began to pace, his ember whirling with his chassis with every klik that passed.

Klik…

Klik…

**:Breakdown respond.:**

Klik…

Klik…

Klik…

**:Breakdown, respond!:**

Klik… Klik… Klik…

**:FRAG IT BREAKDOWN! ANSWER ME!:**

The dread that had begun to bloom in his ember grew immensely as he stood there shaking. **_Something must have happened! Frag it! Why did I never give Pax my comm information!? What am I going to do? I can’t help them, not now. I am needed here. What if they are injured? What if they have…_**

Megatron stopped that train of thought immediately, his vents growing ragged as images of the two missing mechs, broken and bleeding filtered through his processor. He grabbed his helm, an ache starting in his neck cables as terrible images continued to appear until he heard Soundwave gasp painfully beside him.

He lifted his helm, immediately focusing on the smaller mech, guilt flickering in his optics. “Forgive me my friend. I did not mean to emit so much.”

Soundwave rubbed at his helm, his mask turning towards his leader, “You cannot get through to them?”

Megatron turned his helm away, focusing on the floor beneath him so that his thoughts would not overwhelm the mech beside him, “No. Breakdown is not answering.”

Suddenly Starscream appeared, his optics dim from exhaustion, but sharp with determination. “Megatron we are all set to… What is wrong?” The seeker frowned as he scanned over his friend’s faceplates, noting the fear in his optics.

“Breakdown is not answering my comms. I think something happened to them.” Megatron said sullenly.

Starscream’s optics widened for a moment, his ember going out to his leader. “We, we can search for them after the move Megatron. I will accompany you myself. Both Breakdown and Pax are capable mechs. Perhaps they ran into a bit of trouble and aren’t able to answer is all?”

Megatron nodded, smiling up at the smaller flyer. “Perhaps. Come, let us go before anything else goes wrong.”

Starscream and Soundwave nodded as they followed their leader to the front of the line of trailers and mechs.

Megatron scanned over each of the trailers as he passed them. He was impressed with how proficient his group was in their packing until he got to Shockwave’s.

The yellow mech stood proudly next to his bulging cart, his optic blazing with challenge as he looked up at his leader. Megatron sighed as he looked over the towering pile. Yes, everything was strapped down well enough but the weight he would have to carry would be immense, and probably slow the tank down.

“Ahhh, Shockwave, your trailer is…” Megatron started just to be shushed by the grumpy mech.

“Nope, nope, nope! I have already had to mourn the loss of TOO much, Megatron! _This_ is all coming with _me!_ I can carry it just fine! I have done the calculations, and I can keep acceleration, and pace perfectly fine until we reach Tarn with a load this size!” Shockwave said angrily, his arms crossing his chassis defiantly.

Megatron smiled at the smaller mech and shook his helm. “It is just as well then as we are not going that far. We are going to Polyhex.”

The yellow mech perked up immediately. “Ohhhh, I could grab more st…”

Megatron put his servos up, stopping the mech before he ran off to add more junk to his colossal load. “We do not have the time, my friend. Please understand, and remember what, and _who_ we are running from.”

Shockwave tilted his helm, the little mech looked like he wanted to argue, but allowed his shoulders to drop depressingly. “I suppose you are right.”

The silver mech patted Shockwave’s shoulder lightly as he moved to the front of the caravan. He lifted his servo and all chatter ceased as every mech focused on their leader. “We are going to Polyhex, and though it is closer, we must remain vigilant! There are hunting parties as well as rouges out there. We stay together, we stay tight, and we move swiftly! Starscream, Dirge, and Soundwave shall be our dusters. The three of you, please stay low enough to cover our trail as efficiently as possible. Is everyone ready?”

The group called out in agreement, and Megatron nodded grimly back at them. “Let’s move!”

He turned and made his way out into the breaking dawn, looking towards the western horizon as he walked. Such a large part of him hoped to see two grounders racing towards them from there, but he knew even if everything was well, they would have never made it back so quickly.

He sighed, his ember heavy, and processor whirling. **_Oh Pax, what has happened? Will I ever see you again my friend? I hope so… I truly do._**

**_…………………………._ **

As the sky above him began to grow lighter, Optimus vented out in frustration once more.  ** _I am lost_** ** _..._**

At the moment, he found himself near what seemed to be an old settlement. It wasn’t in ruins, merely dilapidated and abandoned. He worked his way around the quiet town, afraid there may be Scrappers, or Bleeders hidden within some of the many buildings.

He knew if he came across another group of rouges he would have little to no chance of escape. First his frame was exhausted, his arm was throbbing wretchedly, and second,  he would have to escape carrying a dying mech.

He leaned his helm against the other mech’s frame, frowning as he felt how cold he felt. Breakdown’s vents were also sounding far worse now, each rasping out with a sickly wet sound, and becoming more ragged and forced. The Prime forced himself to keep walking, ignoring the constant warning messages that came over his HUD.

His frame wasn’t fairing much better than Breakdown’s. He had a slight fever, and he was fairly certain his injured arm was infected already. He had tried to scrape off as much of that terrible acid as possible, but still it clung to him, slowly continuing to eat away at what was left of his lower arm.

Luckily after the first attack the rest of his journey had been far less eventful, so far. He had made it through to the end of the acid pits with little to no trouble, yet instead of being relieved, he found his fears growing the further he moved. **_I could be moving further away from Kaon now. I have no idea where I am, and my chronometer isn’t working. The stars are dimming now as well, I will have to pay close attention to…_**

The Prime froze as he heard the sound of growls coming from the town beside him. He tilted his helm listening close as he realized something was wrong with the sound. It did not sound like any sort of bot, but held a more primal sound. **_Wildlife? I have forgotten what Cybertronian creatures sound like, it has been so long since I have seen any._**

Even with feeling like scrap, his inherent curiosity got the best of him and he found himself slowly moving further into the abandoned town. Before entering the center, he gently placed Breakdown’s frame down against the outside of one of the buildings. If something were dangerous in the town he wanted to make sure he could fight unhindered as well as keep Breakdown out of sight.

He frowned as he noticed how grey the other mech was looking. **_Maybe some energon could help him, I could use some as well. Perhaps it is good to stop for a klik anyways? Once I figure out what is up there, I will make sure we fuel._**

He made sure Breakdown was lying safely away from prying optics before slowly creeping forwards to where the growls continued to escape from.

As he rounded the side of the building he was pressed against, he transformed his servo to his blade before peeking his helm around the wall and scanning the town’s center. At first he saw nothing of import, merely old crates, or broken building parts until he spotted a flash of white behind an old well. **_What… Was that a tail?_**

He smiled beneath his mask, excited to see what kind of creature was hidden there, but he made sure to keep his wits about him as he crept forward. He stayed close to the buildings, his optics constantly scanning around him as he went.

He heard the creature growl once more, but a whimper followed shortly after and he turned his helm back to where he had spied the white tail just to find that there was more than just one beast there.

 ** _Turbofoxes!_** The Prime thought excitedly, his spark swirling with wonder as he scanned over the small beasts for the first time in eons. His excitement grew dim though as he watched the black creatures snarl and growl at whatever the white tail belonged to, each of the beasts looking far more savage than Optimus remembered the species to be.

 ** _Perhaps, like everything here, they are the opposite from the turbofoxes from my Cybertron?_** He stopped, wondering if he should even continue his current path. The last thing he needed was a pack of wild cyberbeasts attacking him, but as he made to turn around he heard another pathetic whimper come from the unknown white beast, and he felt his spark clench.

**_I don’t have time to save the creature, I shouldn’t have even made my way up here. Breakdown needs help, and I need to…_ **

When one of the foxes suddenly lunged forwards, his sharp denta ripping into whatever the white creature was, Optimus felt his spark break at the terrible whine that sounded. He groaned as his processor was made up for him, and transforming his servo to his rifle he roared as he began firing around the foxes.

The beasts yelped in terror, each scrambling to run from the sudden onslaught of shots before finally running off frantically.

Optimus scoffed, grateful that the beasts hadn’t chosen to attack him instead, and made his way to where the poor injured creature lay.

His optics widened as he came around the broken well, each scanning over the beautifully sleek creature that lay there. **_Ohhh, it is a type of large cybercat? I have never seen a creature like this. It resembles Earth’s panthers, or perhaps cheetah, but white._**

He made to move closer to the small creature just to have it growl at him viciously, and he froze putting his servo up peacefully. “It is alright little one, I will not hurt you.” He said softly, watching the beast watch him nervously.

 ** _Poor thing, its leg looks dislocated, never mind the bite mark._** He also noted how grey the creature looked and an idea popped into his helm. He dug into the bag at his side and pulled out one of the energon rods he had recovered from the Scrappers. These rods were much like his crystals of energon and not liquefied into a purer form, but they would do the trick. He reached his servo out slowly before placing the cylinder down before the cybercat.

“Here you are, little one. Go on, I will not hurt you.” He said gently as he crouched down a little ways away.

The cybercat growled at him a klik, before sniffing the air. Its optics fell to the rod in front of it, and then flickered back up to Optimus suspiciously.

The Prime chuckled, his battlemask sliding away as he smiled down at the creature. “Go on.”

Hunger seemed to outweigh its fear of him and it suddenly dove towards the rod, happily crunching into it with a purr.

Optimus smiled wider as he watched, slowly moving forwards as he did so. **_Perhaps it will allow me to realign its leg into its socket?_** He reached his servo out once more, the white creature growling at him a bit more, but more interested in the fuel than anything as it let Optimus lightly stroke its back.

“You are a beautiful creature.” He said quietly, his optics roaming over the exquisite animal. He wasn’t certain if the beast could understand him, but he hoped he was at least soothing it as he spoke.

“Your leg is dislocated. Would you let me help fix it?” He asked, his servo going down to the injured leg just to receive a snarl from the white creature. He opened his field, making sure to emit comfort, and his worry for the small beast. “I promise it will be quick, and then you can go. You cannot protect yourself like this.”

The cybercat seemed to have some sort of higher intelligence as it looked from its leg to Optimus before lying on its side, allowing the Prime access to the injured limb.

Optimus smiled down at it, “This may hurt just a bit, and I apologize for that.” He said as he moved his servo down to the creature’s pede, and without any more warning, grasped it firmly before pulling it down quickly. The beast roared, its denta immediately latching onto Optimus’s arm as the limb popped back into place.

“Arrrgh…” Optimus cried out, releasing the creature’s leg the moment he felt the socket click and he held still.

The animal growled as the pain ebbed, its jaw finally opening allowing the large mech to pull his arm back towards himself.

Optimus groaned as he looked down at his arm, but he couldn’t blame the poor thing for reacting as it did. He watched as the beast moved its leg, something akin to surprise flickering through it optics before quickly snatching the rest of the rod from the ground and bounding off.

The Prime smiled as he watched the creature run off, happy he could help the poor thing. **_Well, at least I was able to help one thing since coming here._** He sighed as he stood, his processor growing muddled as he did so and he swayed slightly on his pedes. **_Arrgh… It is time I fueled as well._**

He made his way back to where he left Breakdown, his spark feeling slightly lighter as he walked. He was still running over his excitement from having seen actual Cybertronian wildlife when his optics fell upon Breakdown, and his spark froze.

**_No._ **

He ran towards the other mech, his servo shaking as he knelt down next to the dull grey frame. “No… Breakdown, BREAKDOWN!” Panic and despair filled him as he laid his helm against the smaller mech’s spar… ember chamber, and heard nothing.

Nothing.

No hum, no crackling of energy…

Nothing.

 ** _NO! NOOOO! Please Primus! Please!_** A sob escaped his throat as he forced his servo between the other mech’s chest plates and ripped them open.

“NOOOOOOOO!” He screamed, as only darkness lay within the Decepticon’s chamber.

“Nooo….” He moaned out, his optics burning as he sat back on his heels, his optics glued to the wretchedness of the dead frame before him. “Ohhh, I am so sorry. So sorry, this… This is all m..my fault! ARRRRRGH! WHYYYYY!?”

He lifted his crying helm, his spark thundering as he screamed his fury at the sky. “AAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHH! WHYYY!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEE!? WHY PRIMUS!?”

He sobbed then, his fury with his god, himself, and the whole situation falling to a deep tattered sorrow in his spark. He was so tired, lost, injured… He missed his world, he missed his team. He was supposed to save this reality, but had only enough fuel to live for nine more days.

“Why Primus? What is this test? Is it because I failed Cybertron? Is this my punishment, to watch this one fall as well? Please… I am trying Primus. I am.” He whispered sadly, his servo lifting to his faceplates, covering his bleeding optics as he cried. “Don’t… Please don’t make others suffer because of my weakness. I beg you… I…”

“Servos up, Decepticon!”

Optimus felt his spark grow cold as a deep dark voice sounded behind him, and he cursed himself for letting his guard down, _and_ screaming. He moaned brokenly as he lifted his arms, his frame, and spark aching with exhaustion and anger. **_Not a moment then? I get not a moment, Primus?_**

“Turn around, slowly. Stay on your knees.” The voice said, and Optimus did as he was told, almost laughing bitterly as his optics fell upon the familiar, but not, faceplates of Jazz.

Jazz’s frame was not the usual white and black Optimus remembered of the mech, but now he sported a red and black theme. He still had his visor, but now it glowed a terrible crimson color, data flowing across it much as it would Soundwave’s from his reality.

The smaller mech had first worn a wicked looking smile, his denta just as sharp and jagged as Magnus’s, but as he scanned over Optimus’s frame that smile turned into a frown of confusion. “What the frag?”

Optimus took advantage of the other mech’s confusion to tighten his pistons and with a desperate roar, lunge at the frozen mech.

The two mechs fell backwards, rolling across the ground as they tried to grapple one another into submission. True Optimus was larger than the other mech, but given his mangled servo, his low fuel levels, and exhaustion in general it wasn’t long before he found himself at far more of a disadvantage.

He cried out as he pushed Jazz away from him, agony ripping up his injured arm as he tried to transform his servo into his rifle just to look up as the smaller mech’s pede _slammed_ into the side of his helm, and he fell limply to the ground.

The little mech followed after him, lifting his pede to kick the moaning Prime right in his injured arm and Optimus bellowed out raggedly.

“AHHHHHHRRRRRGHHH!” He screamed, his vision going white and tanks rolling before he turned, and vomited violently from the searing pain.

“HAVE ENOUGH, FRAGGER!?” Jazz screamed at him, kicking at his helm one last time for good measure. That seemed to take the fight out of the larger mech, and Jazz smiled as he scanned over his find. He had been on the trail of that filthy animal that had escaped his Prime, furious to be placed on such a pathetic hunt, but now…

“I _know_ who you are.” He said wickedly, his voice almost coming out as a hiss. He licked his sharp denta as he crouched next to the Prime lookalike, his servo reaching out to pet his catch. “Ohhh, you are going to make me a freaking general, you know that? My life is set now because of you. My Prime has been looking forward to meeting your pretty aft, and now, I get the honor of delivering it to him.”

He scanned over the trembling mech lustfully, his servo slipping down along the false Prime’s back until it reached his beautiful silver thighs. “Hmmm, maybe I will meet that aft a little more personally myself before I deliver you.”

Optimus felt sick, exhausted, and just broken… He only half listened to the sick mech’s plans for him as his muddled processor swam within the chaos that had surrounded him that entire night. The attack in the acid fields, Breakdown’s death and now… **_It had started out so wonderful._** He thought bitterly, images of Megatron’s blazing optics filtering through his aching processor.

He ignored the terrible servo that slipped between his legs, and focused on the silver mech’s laughter as he was dragged into the dance circle. He ignored the raging fire that came from his arm, and focused on when he had played the drums, so nervously at first. He ignored the dead frame just feet away from him, and focused on Megatron holding him, so tightly.

As darkness began to overcome his vision he smiled weakly. **_I had my first kiss…_** He decided to focus on that as he slipped into the oblivion of stasis. His dermas remembering how warm it had felt, how comforting. He had never experienced anything like it before and honestly, if he were going to die here, at least he was given a gift like that.

The darkness filled his vision finally, and his frame relaxed as he prepared for stasis when suddenly he heard a familiar growl followed by a horrifying scream. He tried to clear his optics, confusion and worry fleeting through his spark as the sounds of screams continued, but he was too weak, and with a broken vent, the world fell away. 


	8. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! YAY! CHAPTER! Ok, so Last one was so much fun to write, or sad to... :(, this one totally was as well. Thank you guys for the awesome comments, they keep me going, and learning! So awesome! So this chapter has ART! Yay! And laughs, and tears, darkness, and... AN ENDING! Yeah... basically a chapter... SO MUCH GOING ON! ok, enjoy and sorry for errors!

It was the voices that first stirred the injured Prime from the bliss of stasis.

“Looks like there was a fight or something.” A voice said nervously.

“No kidding!? See any bot that's still alive?” Another voice asked.

Optimus groaned weakly as his systems fought to reboot properly. He wasn’t certain, but it seemed like every time he fell into recharge it was so much harder to come back online and that worried him. It wasn’t as if after eons of war that he hadn’t experienced such troubles, but then he had had Ratchet, or energon, or a base to heal in, now though…

“Holy slag! Looks like a hunter! He… He‘s ripped apart!? What the frag kind of wildlife does that, and leaves its kill to rot? You think it is still around? Will it come back!?” The first voice said shrilly, and the clatter of shivering plates could be heard.

“A hunter? That’s strange. I didn’t see any ship around. How the frag he get all the way out here?” The other said far more calmly than his companion. “Looks like this one is one of those Decepticon’s, Megatron’s group from the looks of it. His wounds were welded though, looks like they might have been made by Scrappers. Eh, go check out the big one.”

“Frag off! I ain’t going near him. He still got some color, and he is fragging huge!” The first mech’s voice shook with terror, and it seemed his companion scoffed.

“He looks like slag. Ain’t gonna be much of a fight. Come on ya big sparkling!”

Optimus willed his systems to reboot faster. Whomever these bots may be, in his experience out here, they were never kind ones. **_Come on, need to move!_**

“You fragging go check on him. I say we shoot first, ask questions later!” The timid mech said, and Optimus felt his spark grow cold. **_Get up, GET UP!_**

Slowly all of his circuits seemed to finally seemed find the right pathways, and he was able to shift his frame slightly. Of course, moving near a panicky mech was probably not such a good idea as he immediately heard a shrill scream come from behind him.

“EEEEEEEP! It’s MOVING! Shoot it! SHOOT IT NOW!”

“Noooo… Please…” Optimus grated out as he slowly lifted himself to his knees and remaining servo. He was happily surprised when he wasn’t immediately shot in the back, but as he moved, he realized just how terribly his systems were running. A barrage of messages came across his HUD reminding him of his many injuries and, how his fuel level was nearly in the black.

He groaned once more, he was worried about moving from his current position when he heard pede steps coming closer to his left side. “Don’t move too quickly, and we won’t kill you, mech.” The second voice stated cautiously.

The Prime nodded, his processor becoming dizzy with the effort. “Uhhh…” He fought from purging his empty tanks right there.

The other bot, whomever it was slowly walked around him. “Who are you, and what happened here?”

Optimus vented weakly as he tried to remember exactly what had happened as well. They left the village, Megatron needed to make it back to base, he and Breakdown… **_BREAKDOWN!?_** He suddenly lifted his helm to look where the poor dead Decepticon sat. His grey frame still sitting against the town’s building, looking almost as if he were simply having a rest.

“Breakdooown…” Optimus moaned out, hanging his dizzy helm as guilt and sorrow filled his spark once more.

The braver of the two mechs looked between Optimus, and the deceased Decepticon. “You know this Decepticon?”

Optimus nodded, forcing his optics closed as they began burning with coolant. “Yes. He was my companion until… Wait!” He turned his helm looking for Jazz, uncertain what had happened with the Autobot, when he lifted his helm he finally got a good look at the bot before him.

The mech was a dusty color, the multiple shades of browns and blacks that covered his plating easily blending in with the surrounding desert terrain. He had a mask that covered his faceplates, its black surface reflecting Optimus’s tattered frame. He had a large pack on his back, odd tools, nets, and junk strapped along the outside of it.

He looked slightly familiar to the Prime, as if he had seen a file on this mech in his reality, but never truly got to know him, or see him faceplate to faceplate. The largest problem was he wasn’t sure if what he recalled of this mech aligned him with Autobots, or Decepticons.

The mech looked down at him, his helm tilting as he scanned over his frame before gasping, and lifting a strange weapon up, pointing it directly at Optimus’s faceplates.

The first mech, seeing his friend’s aggressive reaction, suddenly squealed in terror. “I knew something was wrong! Shoot him, Lockdown! Shoot him before he gets the chance to…”

Lockdown vented out as he stared down at the mech that looked far too similar to that fragger Prime. “Who are you!? Why do you look like him!? Who are you working for!?” He screamed at the larger mech, his arm shaking slightly.

Optimus sighed, once more the way he looked was getting him into trouble. **_I need to find a way to hide my appearance._**

 “I mean you no harm. I am called Pax. My companion and I were lost, and then I was attacked by, the Autobot hunter.” He said carefully, unsure what he could trust this mech with. He slightly recalled a designation of Lockdown, and realized why he didn’t recall what faction the mech belonged to because in his reality Lockdown was a bounty hunter.

He did not know much about his Lockdown, but he had heard some horrific stories. Apparently the mech worked for whomever paid him the most, but most of his work had come from the Decepticons during the war. This gave Optimus a slight glimmer of hope given this reality was so different, perhaps Lockdown would be kind? Of course, he would have to convince the mech that _he_ wasn’t evil, and hopefully not get shot in his faceplates before then.

“Holy FRAG! IT’S OPTIMUS! SHOOT HIM! He is gonna EAT US! Or stick us in that GARDEN, OR send us to RATCHET and turn us in to mindless ZOMBIE BOTS!” Lockdown’s companion had apparently moved close enough to get a better look at Optimus’s frame, and was now in full panic.

“Calm down, Shadelock! You aren’t helping!” Lockdown said sternly, never moving his helm from the broken mech in front of him.

Optimus frowned, “I know how I must appear to you, but I assure you I have no intention of causing you harm.” He swayed a bit, his HUD coming back up as it beeped its desperate warnings.

“SLAG THAT! Lockdown, we could be heroes! We could save Cybertron if you’d just… AHHHHHHH!”

The jittery mech screamed as a white blur raced past him, moving so fast none knew what was happening until Lockdown cried out as his weapon was torn from his servo by the strange white creature.

“You…” Optimus said weakly as he watched the cybercat he had saved earlier growl at the two new mechs, its jaws clenching down on the weapon it held so tightly it made a terrible crunching sound before crumbling into the sands in broken pieces.

Lockdown puts his servos up slowly backing away as the cat moved in front of Optimus’s kneeling frame, and hissed at the bounty hunter.

“Whoa, ok… Let’s just calm down here. I wasn’t gonna hurt him, he just… It’s ok. You’re Ravage, right? I know Soundwave. We have no ill energon between us, I am a friend. We didn’t know that this mech was a friend too, and I am sure you can see why we were hesitant.” Lockdown said to the cybercat gently, keeping his arms up high.

Optimus narrowed his optics thoughtfully. **_Ravage? I have heard that designation  before… When I mentioned Laserbeak Megatron had said something about Soundwave losing other mini-cons._**

He looked at the white cat in surprise, amazed to find it protecting him. **_Did this creature save me from Jazz as well? I remember hearing a growl before…_**

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? You are just gonna let this fragger go cause his pet is…” Whatever he was going to say was quickly silenced as Ravage roared at him savagely.

“He is with the Decepticons, Shadelock. If he is protecting this mech, we don’t have anything to fear of him.” Lockdown said, slowly lowering his arms.

“Speak for yourself! You see those teeth!? What if Prime just messed with his programming?” The other mech said, his frame trembling as Ravage’s brilliantly blue optics followed his every move.

“I am not… him…” Optimus grunted out, his frame shaking as he tried to hold himself up. “Please, I need to find, Megatron… I…” He groaned as his optics flickered. **_I need to fuel… I need to fuel desperately._**

“Please, I need to open… Subspace… fuel…” He croaked out, sliding the panel back regardless if they cared or not. It was either fuel now or shutdown. Already his audials were ringing terribly, and his sight was dimming.

He growled as he forced himself to sit back on his legs, turning his arm to shake out his crystals into the sands beneath him. The cursed things kept getting crisscrossed across the opening though, and seemed to refuse to fall out. **_Frag it, come out! Please…_** The world around him was spinning as he moaned, weakly trying to force his ruined arm to sort the energon out when he felt something nuzzle his good arm.

He looked up, his dim optics rising to Ravage’s worried optics. “Help…” He said weakly before tipping backwards, his heated plates hissing as they hit the cool sands behind him.

He tried to pull himself back up. **_Noo… I need to get up! I can’t shut down now…_**

The nuzzling continued until he felt the strange sensation of something moving inside of his subspace. He tilted his helm down just to hazily watch as the cybercat walked up to his faceplates, a glowing shard of energon hanging from his muzzle.

“Than…” Optimus started opening his intake as the energon was dropped into his mouth, and he forced himself to chew on the brittle fuel with what little energy he had left.

He heard the two other mechs speaking quietly amongst themselves as Ravage slowly gave him the entire crystal piece by piece. He wasn’t certain what they were saying , but at least they weren’t shooting him, yet.

His tanks took in the energon greedily, yet even after an entire crystal, they were only a quarter full. The Prime vented slowly, relishing as the painful burn of starvation slowly eased from his fuel lines, and the ache in his helm lessened. He looked up at the beautiful cybercat that still sat protectively next to him, and smiled. “I owe you my life, little one.” He mumbled out, reaching out to pet the other’s helm.

Ravage seemed to shy away at first before dipping its sleek helm under his servo. Optimus smiled rubbing the little creature affectionately. “I have met this Soundwave, he misses you terribly. Do you think you know the way back to base? I could certainly use the help.”

Ravage purred, its helm lifting to look towards the eastern horizon, and Prime followed his line of sight. He frowned, if he was interpreting the animal’s behavior correctly and it was looking towards where the base lay, he realized he had been going the wrong way.

He sighed as he forced his aching frame to sit up. “If it is that way, I have been foolishly heading in the wrong direction.”

Ravage nuzzled his helm against Optimus’s good arm, and he pet the creature as he considered what to do now. **_I now have eight days of fuel left, and only a quarter of the fuel in my tanks I normally have, now. Depending on how many breems it takes to get to the base…_**

“Pax, was it?” Lockdown’s voice suddenly broke through his thoughts, and he looked up to find the two mechs looking at him. Now that Shadelock wasn’t aiming to kill him he finally got a better look at the mech and was amazed at the huge sack of treasures that was set on the mech’s back. The collection of oddities rose high above his tan shoulders, and the Prime was surprised how he didn’t just fall over.

“Yes,” he said, pushing himself up to his shaky legs, Ravage sitting patiently next to his pedes.

“First, sorry for the rather, violent greeting, but I don’t really blame us considering that you look just like the Prime, and have Autobot decals. If you are using that as a disguise, it’s a terrible choice.”

“Yeah,” Shadelock said incredulously, “Fragging awful, but luckily, you ran into to two mechs that might just be able to help you solve your creepy face problem.”

Lockdown sighed, “Really mech, you are going to call his face creepy? What the frag kind of merchant are you?”

“Listen, it’s true, and I am sure he knows it,” He looked over at the weary, and confused Prime, “You know it right? I mean, _come on_. I said you _look_ creepy, not stupid.”

“Primus, Shadelock! Why do I even bring you around with me! Stop insulting the potential customer!” Lockdown smiled over at Optimus apologetically.

Optimus looked between the two mechs amazed at how just a few kliks ago he thought he was going to be killed by them, and now they were arguing like an old bonded couple.

The smaller mech scoffed, “You bring me around cause I can carry a lot of junk, annnnd no other merchant wants to travel with a stuffy mech like _you,_ at the guild.” He shook his helm as he looked back at the Prime. “Honestly, the first solar-cycle, I thought I was gonna fall into recharge standing with this one. He’s talks endlessly about numbers and routes, scientific mumbo jumbo I swear, his personality is about as interesting as a piece of rusted sheet metal.”

Lockdown frowned at him, “I will have you know that rusted _anything_ has far more complexities than a mech may realize given the chemical breakdown of the…”

“ANNNNND here we go! See? See what I mean?” He turned back to his fuming companion. “You just proved my point, mate! Not one fragging klik and you start rambling about that scrap!” Shadelock laughed heartily, and Lockdown’s optics narrowed darkly.

“It isn’t my fault you are an uneducated tool!” Lockdown said huffily. “At least I don’t scare as easily as a sparkling!”

Shadelock’s faceplates seemed to suddenly turn a bright shade of blue. “HEY! It is called _being cautious!_ Maybe you should try it sometime! Might save ME from having to nurse so many fragging wounds all the time. Ya remember the last job!? EH? I DO! My aft still aches when I walk!” He lifted his arms, waving them around him dramatically. “Ohhhh, but Shaaadelock, they are harmless mechs, look at that one, he only comes up to your waist. YEAH! Perfect height to bite my AFT!”

Lockdown burst out laughing suddenly, his frame bending as he lost it. “Ohhhh, ok. That was my fault, but ohhh, your faceplates…” He couldn’t continue for laughing so hard, but Shadelock looked less than pleased, and as he began to shuck off his huge pack, probably for a proper fist fight, Optimus stepped in.

“Ummm, you said you may have something to help me?” He said, desperately trying to keep the two strange mechs from having an all out brawl in front of him.

Both mechs suddenly looked at him, their optics wide as if they had forgotten about him. Shadelock growled at his companion before smiling back at the Prime. “Of course, business comes first.” He peered over at Lockdown hatefully, “But then you are gonna get…”

“ _What_ ,” Optimus interrupted as Lockdown laughed harder, “What do you mean by that?”

Lockdown seemed to finally gather himself enough to speak without hiccuping, “Well, haha, umm we are merchants. I am certain we have something that could help hide your, ummm, familiar appearance. That is, if you have something to trade in return?”

Optimus frowned. He didn’t have anything really. Just his energon, which would do them no good, and what he had taken from the Scrappers. Suddenly he thought of those odd crystals, and dug into the satchel. “I don’t have much, but I do have some of these.”

As he lifted one of the crystals, he was surprised to watch both mechs gape at him in disbelief.

“Wh-where did you get that?” Lockdown asked, awe filtering through his vocalizer until Shadelock suddenly stepped in front of him.

“Yeah, well, that’s alriiiight, but that ain’t really worth what we got, ya know.” He said nonchalantly, and Optimus tilted his helm, his optics narrowing suspiciously.

He frowned under his mask, knowing the mech was trying to swindle him. He may not know what the stone’s worth was, but he wasn’t blind. Obviously they were worth something. “Listen, I am a fair mech, and it is obvious that the crystal is an item of interest to you. Please allow me to see your wares, and I hope we can do an equal trade? Please.”

Shadelock looked over him suspiciously, “I don’t know what you are talking ab… AHHHH!”

The other mech yelped as Ravage stepped forwards, his fangs flashing as he growled dangerously.

Optimus looked down at the cybercat, “It is alright Ravage. I am certain they are reasonable mechs just trying to make and _honest_ living.” He said lightly, a bemused smile growing under his mask.

“Alright, alright, no need for threats! We just two little ol’ merchants. Here, look at what we got?” Shadelock said as he bent his knees and lowered his huge pack to the ground.

Optimus pet Ravage appreciatively before moving over to peek over the odd wares.

“Let’s see, for you… Oy, Lockdown what do ya think? Don’t we have that one long acid cloak?” Shadelock asked as he pulled the pack open, and began digging around inside.

“Yeeeaaah, but it has some holes, what about that dust coat?” The other mech said as he placed his pack down as well, and rummaged through what he had.

Optimus shook his helm at the pair. **_Must be a hard job being a traveling merchant out here. It is amazing they have survived given…_**

The Prime stopped as he looked over to Breakdown’s frame, and he realized he didn’t know what to do with him. Should he leave him there? Leave him to be taken apart by wildlife or Scrappers, or carry him back to the base and waste the precious little energy he had left carrying his dead weight? He could bury him, to keep him from being pulled apart, but at the same time if a desperate mech could use those pieces?

Optimus lowered his helm, his guilt raging through his spark once more. It was all his fault the mech was killed, and now he was contemplating what to do with his dead frame like it was a piece of scrap? He grit his denta, his processor suddenly set on doing the only honorable thing he could, he would carry him. His death was on his shoulders anyways. Better to lay him to rest with the rest of the Decepticons, his friends and…

“HERE we ARE! Look at that, Pax! No mech will confuse you for that fragger again!” Shadelock exclaimed as he pointed out to the items they had picked out.

Optimus sighed as he looked over the items. There was a long dark hooded cloak, its material not very thick but it didn’t have too many holes in it. There was also a mask of sorts that would go over the top of his helm, it was a blaring red, but would make his helm look boxier on top than round.

Lockdown also showed him a grinder. “Ummm, I can either grind off those emblems, or we can cover um with some paint?”

Optimus started at that. **_Grind off my Autobot emblems?_** Perhaps it was foolish, but to lose them seemed to be akin to losing apart of himself. He was already in a world he didn’t know, didn’t belong to, and had nothing to remind himself of home…

“Paint please,” The Prime said, both merchant’s optics narrowing suspiciously, and he struggled to find a believable reason for wanting to keep them. “They have helped me when it came to Autobots before, is all. Not looking like the Prime is a better idea, but I would like to keep these available if need be.”

Shadelock still looked at him oddly but Lockdown shrugged and made his way over to Optimus to begin painting over the sigils.

Optimus tried to ignore the feeling of being erased as he focused on the other items the pair had brought out for him. There were a few energon rods, medical tape, a spray can of sorts, and some cleansing oil and cloths.

Suddenly Optimus’s frame shivered slightly as the air around him continued to turn colder.

Lockdown laughed, “Yeah, looks like a storm. Given the temperature, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was an ice storm, or maybe acid snow.”

The Prime looked at him in amazement, “It was just so warm.” He said, once more both mechs looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Yeah…” Lockdown started, looking at the Prime worriedly. “It’s the acid pits. So much radiation, and pollution in the atmosphere, it makes the weather change constantly. Ummm, as you seem unused to the storms, I would recommend once it starts you find some shelter, especially if it is an ice storm. Having acid freeze on your frame, it is a nightmare to clean, acid cloak or not. The snow isn’t too bad, but still no joy to travel through.”

Optimus nodded, he remembered acid rains, but he had never experienced snow beyond Earth’s storms. Those were merely water and still they could be terribly dangerous to his systems. He looked down at his ruined arm, amazed that it didn’t hurt nearly as badly as it looked, but he suspected the acid had finally eaten through his pain receptors.

Lockdown looked at his limb as well, frowning for a moment. “You definitely don’t want to get a load of ice in a wound like that. That looks awful, if I am honest. Do, frag, do you have any way to… Are you going to be able to fix that?”

Optimus sighed, “I am uncertain. I hope to meet back up with Megatron, but if I cannot...” He shook his helm, these mechs didn’t need to hear of his troubles, he was certain they had plenty of their own. Besides, if he couldn’t make it back to Megatron he was as good as dead anyways. At the moment Shockwave was his only hope of ever making it home.

He smiled grimly at the smaller mech. “How much do I owe you for the gear? Also, do you have any straps that I could use to help secure Breakdown to my frame?”

Both mechs looked at him stupidly once more.

“Ya gonna carry that fragger, in a storm, across the desert, with one barely working arm!? I knew it, ya are insane.” Shadelock laughed, and Lockdown looked at his companion flatly.

“I can’t leave him.” Optimus said heavily, his spark aching once again. “It was my fault we were out here in the first place. I… He told me it would be dangerous, and still… I…” He had to stop as coolant filled his optics.

Both of the merchants became very quiet, each lowering their helms as they recalled how many times they had lost brothers and sisters within their guild.

“If you carry him, you become an easy, and greatly hindered target. Honor his sacrifice by giving yourself every opportunity to survive.” A strange voice suddenly sounded around them, and both Optimus, and Shadelock jumped at the sound.

The Prime spun around, his good servo transforming to his rifle before he realized the voice came from the small creature that stood beside him.

“Ravage, you speak?” Optimus said awed, but the creature just looked up at him and licked at his paw silently.

“Of course he speaks, and he is right, ya know…” Lockdown said evenly, eyeing Optimus’s wicked rifle worriedly. “Ummm, yeah, carrying him, you are signing yourself up for death.”

The Prime shook his helm, transforming his servo back before looking at Breakdown’s frame. “I… I, am uncertain. I don’t want to leave him here alone, to be pulled apart by monsters.” Suddenly an idea fleeted through his processor, “Well, perhaps I shouldn’t… Do you have a shovel I can have then?”

Lockdown looked at him curiously, but Shadelock immediately dug through his pack. “Here ya are, mech.” He said, pulling a small dented shovel forth, before rubbing his servos together as he looked over the gear. “Sooo, altogether that would be three crystals, at least…” The merchant stopped as Ravage growled at him. “I was gonna say but! Buuut, since you are buying so much… Two crystals should cover it.” He turned mumbling something like ‘stupid cat’ under his vents.

Optimus nodded as he took two of the strange crystals out, and handed them to Lockdown. “Thank you, both of you.”

Lockdown nodded silently, his optics still scanning over Optimus’s ruined servo before moving back to his pack and beginning to pack it all away once more.

Optimus sighed, grabbing the shovel and walking a ways away. He scanned over the outskirts of the small town, finally finding what looked to be a good spot, and began digging.

Lockdown lifted his helm at the sound of scraping and he frowned as he watched the large strange mech dug awkwardly a little ways off. “Shadelock,” he said quietly, his fellow merchant pulling his optics from the gleaming crystals reluctantly. “I think… I think he is trying to bury his friend.”

The other mech looked over, grimacing at how difficult shoveling with one servo looked, and shrugged. “Good for him, let’s just hope the shovel doesn’t break while we are here. No refunds.”

“Arrrgh, really mech!?” Lockdown growled out. “There is something, not right with that mech, but he seems like a decent bot. Come on, let’s help him, you know he still overpaid for his stuff, and, the mech is burying his companion…”

The smaller mech rolled his optics, “Not my fault he is an idiot.” Yet as his friend continued to look at him like a begging cyber-pup, he groaned and stood. “ _Fiiiiine!_ ”

Lockdown smiled, gathering a few things before standing himself, “You dig, and I will work on his arm.”

“Why do I have to dig!?” Shadelock asked dramatically.

“Do you know how to repair on the inner mechanisms that make up the radiocarpal…”

“UHHHH, fine! Just no more of that scrap! I swear, you make these words up to sound smarter.” The smaller mech grunted out as they made their way to Optimus.

The Prime looked up as the two approached, his vents already heavy from exertion. It seemed he wasn’t doing as well as he thought, and perhaps he did still have a fever, and it wasn't just the cold air making him shiver.

Lockdown looked over the start of the grave, a grim smile on his faceplates. “Listen uh Pax, it seems you are a bit, lost? You won’t survive out here long with an arm like that. I could, I could take a few pieces from that fragging Autobot, and you might not have a bunch of control, but I could probably get your trigger digits working, and clean out any infection.”

Optimus vented in surprise, his spark warming in his chassis, “Oh! Thank you! Yes, I will pay whatever you need! It has been very hard with only one servo. Are you certain his parts will fit me?”

Lockdown shrugged, “Like I said, the job won’t be perfect, but I can use some parts from his other joints, and slag. Won’t be knitting mesh any time soon, but you will be able to pick some stuff up. Shadelock can dig while I work on you.”

The Prime raised his optics ridge, “He doesn’t need to do that. I can finish…”

“Oh shut it and gimme the shovel!” The small mech said as he grabbed the tool from Optimus and began digging.

Even Ravage came over and began clawing his way into the dirt, and as Optimus watched  he could only shake his helm in wonder. “Thank you, all of you.” He said brokenly.

Lockdown waved his servo dismissively. “Hey, if we don’t take care of each other, who will? Just pay it forward, yeah? Come on, let’s get you patched up.”

Optimus nodded, his optics burning as he followed the other mech. Behind him he could hear Shadelock swearing at Ravage for throwing dirt at him on purpose, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

**_Oh Megatron, I hope you are well my friend. I am trying to make it back to you. I may have lost a friend along the way, but perhaps I have gained a few more._ **

**_………………………_ **

**_{Former Decepticon Base}_ **

 

Optimus Prime looked over the empty base with seething optics. **_We were too late, we were too late, and they have been here, in the open the entire TIME!?_**

The moment they arrived the Prime knew there was something wrong. Everything had been too still, thus when they entered and saw the tell-tale signs of a hurried escape he had instantly sent a portion of his troops off in numerous directions to search for the Decepticons.

Slowly he received reports back from each group each saying the same thing, there was nothing. No trail, no debris, not even a pede step that could be found. They were just gone.

One group of soldiers had come across a small town not too far from the abandoned base, and apparently said they knew of no Decepticon activity. When the soldier had asked his Prime what to do with the citizens, Optimus told they to raze the village.

**_Let it be a lesson to Megatron, run from me and others shall suffer for it._ **

“Master?”

The Prime growled as he turned to his side to find Prowl standing next to him. “I will be generous and warn you filth. I have no patience for useless chatter.”

The smaller mech squirmed a bit before nodding readily. “Of course, my Lord. I am merely informing you that we have discovered both the scout and Ultra Magnus in the holding area below the base.”

The hulking Autobot titled his helm, his optics blazing in confusion. “Ultra Magnus…” He suddenly started laughing wickedly, Prow flinching back at the terrifying sound. “He was captured by Megatron! That is magnificent! Arrogant bastard. Perhaps this will teach him to listen better. Bring him to the ship and lock him in, I will deal with him later, as for the scout... Bring him to me.” His voice fell deadly low as he asked for the smaller mech, and Prowl shivered before going to work on his tasks.

The Prime crossed his arms across his chest as he watched his team scour through the base, each of them desperately trying to find something useful to help ease their Lord’s foul mood.

“Massster.” The strange hissing sound of Wheeljack’s voice sounded from behind him, and Optimus looked over his shoulder at the hunched technician. The smaller mech’s frame was horribly disfigured forcing him to limp, and his back and shoulders remain hunched and tilted oddly because of it. “Jazz’sss ssignal hass ceasssed.”

For a moment all of the Autobots working near the pair froze, terrified that the twisted mech would bring up news like that when their Prime was already fuming.

Optimus though, just stood there, his optics narrowed. “Where was his last location?”

“Outsssside the abandoned sssettlement of Thossss, Massster.” The ruined mech said, bowing awkwardly.

The larger mech nodded, looking away as he calculated the distance, and if it would be worth it to collect the hunter’s frame. “I wonder if it was his prey that ended him? Beast was irritatingly resilient.”

His pondering paused as Prowl returned to the main level of the base. He was leading a group of soldiers, the biggest ones dragging Magnus’s inert frame behind them, and a few smaller ones bringing the little grey scout towards their Prime.

Optimus growled as his optics fell to the unconscious mech. “Wheeljack, force him into reboot.”

The twisted mech bowed and limped over to the scout. His talons carefully opened one of the medial ports on the mech before working through coding that could override the induced stasis.

Prime watched impatiently as the little mech’s frame stiffened, a groan escaping his dermas before his red optics finally shuttered open.

Bumblebee looked around in confusion, his frame aching oddly as he tried to remember where he was and how he got here. Last he remembered he was in the ruins outside of the Decepticon base, he had just proudly alerted his Lord of his discovery when...

“You failed me.”

Bumblebee’s optics widened as he painfully dragged them up along his Prime’s massive frame, rising until their optics met, and he shuddered in terror. “My Lord, I… AAACK!”

He never finished as the Prime’s servo shot out and wrapped around his throat tightly, lifting into the air as easily as one would lift a sparkling. He clawed at the servo holding him, his spark thundering as he was brought close to his Lord’s raging optics.

“I allowed you to live, I gave you a chance. That is something I _never_ enjoy doing, and now here I stand in an empty base, Megatron knows I am on to him, and I have lost the false Prime. To say I am disappointed is a _grave_ understatement.” The demonic looking mech said slowly, his dermas pulling back as he snarled.

Bumblebee whimpered, his optics burning with coolant as he tried to croak out a response, but Optimus quieted him with a digit against his dermas. “Shhhh, shhh, I know. I am certain you have some poor excuse, I have heard them all, but I ask you _little scout_ ,” The Prime smiled then, gently rubbing the frantic mech’s helm as he did so. “Have excuses ever stilled my punishments?”

The grey scout sobbed, or his frame tried to as his throat was pressed so tightly only a crackling whine emerged, and his optics bled coolant freely as he shook his helm.

“Awwww, do not cry little bot, it is unbecoming of an Autobot soldier… Then again, you aren't quite one of us anymore, are you?” Optimus’s smile widened as he lightly ran a digit across the smaller mech’s faceplates, before humming to himself. “What good is an Autobot scout without any optics anyways?”

The Prime almost laughed as a look of confusion fell over his former scout's faceplates, but as his thumb slowly moved so that it was directly in front of the smaller mech’s optic, that look of confusion changed to horror. “Oh yes, little scout, you won’t be needing these anymore.”

Bumblebee’s strangled screams began long before the Prime’s thick digit began pushing against his optic, his helm exploding in agony as the thumb cracked through the outer glass and burrowed deep into delicate wiring and fluids that lie beneath.

Optimus sighed, tilting his helm back as the pathetic creature in his servos screamed and thrashed wildly. **_Such beautiful music…_**

Finally the invading digit could go no further and with a sickening _slurp_ Optimus pulled it back from the heaving mech’s helm. “Ohhhh, good boy…” Optimus moaned out, his frame shivering with heat. “Only one more to go, and you are singing so beautifully for me already.”

“N…NOOO**OOO**!” Bumblebee croaked out, energon and optical fluids draining down the left side of his faceplates.

“Massster, excuse the interruption, buuuut an odd energy field hasss just appeared along the outssskirtsss of Kaon.” Wheeljack hissed out suddenly.

The Prime growled as he forced himself out of the luscious haze of torture, and he turned his helm towards the other mech. “If you think it is important, take some troops and investigate. Don’t be long. There is no reason to waste more time here. The storm approaches as well, do not get lost in it.”

As the twisted mech nodded and limped away, Optimus pursed his masked lips thoughtfully. “If you find something of worth Wheeljack, I shall reward you with the remains of this parasite.” He said, smiling into Bumblebee’s lone optic. “Of course, once I am done with him.”

Wheeljack turned back, his long clawed servos rubbing together hungrily as he scanned over the scout’s shaking frame. “Yesss Lord Prime, thank you.”

The Prime ignored the mech, already lost in his prey once more. He loved how the smaller mech’s dermas trembled, and his good optic continued its flow of coolant. “I have to thank you mech. I was feeling rather disgruntled earlier, but you are helping ease my sorrows beautifully now.” He chuckled darkly, licking his dermas as he stared at the reflection of his own blazing optics in the scout’s bulging one. “Seems you weren’t so useless after all.”

As the grey mech’s song began again, the Prime's lust ridden thoughts wandered to his ever elusive obsession. **_Oh Megatron, well done lovely one. If you were easy to catch I would be so very disappointed. I can enjoy this chase a little longer, but I must admit I am growing weary. It has been far to long since I have had you writhing underneath me, and I look forward to reclaiming what was once mine. Either through agony, or pleasure, it will be something neither of us will ever forget._**

**_……………………._ **

Puffs of white escaped Optimus’s intake, his shoulders huddled deep under the acid cloak as he fought from shivering. He looked up at the grey sky, wondering if and when the storm would begin, and frowned worriedly for his companion.

He looked down at Ravage. The cybercat moved easily over the terrain yet he still seemed to have a bit of a limp. He was obviously still healing from his leg’s dislocation. **_Seems we both have some healing to do._**

He looked down at his partially repaired limb, flexing the three digits that Lockdown had got working once more. He couldn’t close them with much force, but he could hold a weapon if need be, or carry something and he would be able to transform less painfully now. There were also patches of random scrap welded over his lower arm now, and the infection had been tended to. The other mech had also given him some pain capsules after the impromptu surgery.

Optimus had tried to give them another crystal, for helping bury poor Breakdown, the repairs, and medicine, but Lockdown refused, a very disgruntled Shadelock mumbling in agreement as he did so.

When Optimus had inquired why the crystals were so valuable Lockdown just shook his helm at him. “Oh mech, I don’t know where you come from, but you need to take some time to learn where you are. Those crystals are super rare, and damn near impossible to get servos on. They are used to help create medicine, or, depending who has them, not so helpful drugs. Here see, ya grind um and mix umm for different effects. Here, let me write ya out a list of what you have and their properties.”

Optimus had nervously waited for the other mech to record the data on an old scrap of mesh with the black paint he had. The sky had grown steadily darker as he waited, and the air cooler and cooler. Finally the merchant finished, and with well wishes and servos grasped, they parted ways. The two odd mechs heading back the way Optimus had come, and him and Ravage heading east.

It was about a breem into their walk when the first snow flake fell, and Optimus’s optics widened as he realized they were white! **_If it is acidic, why is it white?_** He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed by the normalcy, or relieved, but as the snow continued to fall faster and heavier he discovered that, though the storm may resemble Earth’s in appearance, the terrible burn from each flake was a stark contrast to the icy cold of the other planet’s ice crystals.

He looked down at Ravage, hating how the poor thing’s plating was so exposed. “Ravage, we need to get you under cover.” The prime said, his optics glowing brilliantly under his hood.

The cybercat looked up, his own optics cutting through the falling snow easily, “Soundwave.” Was all he said as he trudged on, leaping gracefully over the growing snow piles.

Optimus sighed as he followed after. He knew the poor creature must be in pain, his own pedes were burning more with each step, and every time a flake made it to his faceplates he flinched. “How far now?”

“Not far.” Ravage called back to him, “Nearing Kaon.”

Optimus vented out in relief and worry. What would they find there? Was Megatron safe? How would he explain Breakdown? He would also have to explain that now he only had enough fuel for seven days. He had had another shard of energon before their journey, between digging, and with the anticipation of their walk he figured it would be better to be far better fueled this time. **_Nevermind the lack of recharge…_**

His only rest had been once he fell into stasis. Technically he hadn’t slept since two nights ago? Had it been so long? As he walked he realized he could absolutely believe that. His pedes felt heavy, and his frame slumped against the storm. He dropped his helm, gritting his denta as he pushed his frame to move on.

It was his fault he was out in this storm, it was his fault Breakdown wasn’t with them, it was his fault he had lost so much fuel… He felt his optics begin to burn once more as his thoughts grew darker with each step.

It was his failure that brought him here, that took him from his starving team, that left them to that monster. **_Well without me perhaps they will have a little more fuel for themselves…_** Optimus thought miserably, his good servo fisting at his side.

 ** _I miss them… I miss them terribly. I miss Bumblebee’s laughter, I miss Arcee’s determination, I miss Bulkhead’s hope, and Ratchet’s gruff humor._** He smiled slightly, a drip of coolant falling from one of his optics.

He hated that he had never allowed himself to get close to any of them, always being the perfect leader, the perfect Prime. If he had learned anything here, it was to value life, and find the joy in every moment. When had he forgotten these things? Had he ever known them?

Ratchet seemed to suggest Orion knew them once. The medic didn’t talk of Orion much, but one night when he had too much high-grade, after Cliffjumper’s fall, he had suddenly begun speaking of their past.

Optimus had quietly sat there as Ratchet laughed and spoke fondly of who he used to be. Apparently Orion had been fairly brave, and kind, but it was his inquisitive nature that got him in the most trouble.

Optimus scoffed, a white puff escaping him as he realized maybe there was more of Orion left inside him than he wanted to admit. Course, he knew that through his recent interactions with Megatron, well, this one. It had to be Megatronus that his spark yearned for, or felt within the other mech.

 ** _Was Megatron once like that? Kind, loving, and…_** He sighed, his good servo going to his spark as it ached within his chassis. **_Why does it keep aching? The bond I had with Megatron, well Orion had, ended once I awoke. I have never felt it ache like this before. Is it this Megatron? Is it awakening something? Arrrgh, I don’t understand any of this, and now I need to fight this mad Prime? How will I do that? Do I have the time? Is the Decepticon base even there any longer? Is Megatron alright? Will I ever make it home!?_**

A small sob tried to escape his dermas but he quickly shut his intake, and grit his denta. **_NO! No, I will not fall apart! I have too much to do! I cannot be weak during this, I need to be strong. For… For, everyone that is counting on me._**

Suddenly Ravage stopped, the creature’s frame stiffening and a low growl escaping his snarling muzzle.

Optimus blinked at the small creature, “Ravage, what is wrong?” He raised his helm, his optics scanning the snowy terrain in front of them when he suddenly saw a flash of familiar silver plates. His spark skipped and the sob he had held back just moment before escaped raggedly. **_Megatron! He is alright! I found him! Everything will be alright now!_**

Ignoring the small creature, he began to run forwards, ripping his hood back, and red cover off so Megatron would know it was him. “Megatron!” he cried out as he plowed through the acid snow, “Megatron, thank Primus! I am here! I found you!”

He cried harder as he launched himself at the turning mech, his arms instantly wrapping around Megatron’s waist as he sobbed his relief. “Ohhhh… Megatron. I thought… I thought I would never see you again! I… Gods…” He nuzzled his helm into the other mech’s chest plates, reveling in the strong hum of the other’s spark. **_Home…_** **_Ohhh, is this what home feels like?_**

It wasn’t until a very familiar, and very dark chuckle sounded that Optimus realized something was _very_ wrong. He pulled his crying helm back, his optics widening and spark hammering wildly as he looked up at those two wretchedly familiar blazing red optics.

“My, my Prime. What a warm welcome, I didn’t realize how much I meant to you.” Megatron, _his_ Megatron chuckled out, his servo wrapping around the shocked Prime’s throat gently.

“Megatron…” Optimus gasped out, terror and confusion fleeting through his spark and processor as the snow quietly fell around them.

“I thought I would never find you in this strange place, and here you are running into my arms like a lost lover.” Megatron said with a smirk, his optics glowing brilliantly against the white flakes. “I must say, I am flattered Prime, but I came for you because we have other unfinished business to tend to.” The servo around his throat tightened as Megatron leaned in close, his puffy vents brushing warmly against Optimus’s shocked faceplates. “What was it again… One shall rise, one shall fall?”

 As the warlord laughed harder, Optimus felt like his spark was at war with itself in his chassis, half wanting to hold this mech, the other destroy him. **_Oh Primus, one more thing, one more test…_**

**_You bastard…_ **

 

 

**__ **


	9. Facing Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my laptop crashed and I lost soooo much of what I had originally written for this chapter. I was frustrated and had to rewrite the entire thing... grumble... grumble. So I am unsure of where it stands now. It is shorter, but I hope holds the same values that I initially wished to portray. Who knows!? Hahah, umm enjoy? Sorry for errors!

Optimus vented once, twice, the reality of who was standing before him growing all the more wretchedly apparent as the servo that was wrapped around his throat tightened. “How…” He strangled out.

Megatron laughed. “Come now, Prime. Do not be a fool. It was my team that created the portal, and after you left us so unexpectedly it was only a matter of time before Shockwave was able to fix it again.” The silver mech smiled wickedly as he drew the Prime in close. “What can I say, after weeks of you being gone, I grew bored.”

Optimus blinked, his processor reeling with what Megatron had said, “Weeks? I… I have only… It has only been days.”

Megatron titled his helm, releasing his hold on the Prime just enough so that the mech wouldn’t pass out. “Days you say? Hmmm, Shockwave mentioned something like this occurring.” He said thoughtfully. “No matter, I have come to finish what we started Prime. I had almost enjoyed you being gone, but then I realized all that was left to me then was ants. Foolish vermin that could be taken care of easily and I…”

Rage filled Optimus’s spark suddenly, and his optics blazed up at the taller mech. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TEAM!?” He grabbed the monster’s wrist with his servos, pulling at it as he seethed. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” He screamed as he struggled to escape Megatron’s grasp.

He had little to no strength left, he hadn’t recharged, not really, he was running on fumes, had one decent servo, but his fury and terror over what this mech could have done to his team was giving him more strength than should have been possible and with a roar he ripped himself away, throwing out his pede as he stumbled backwards. His foot hit its mark, crashing into Megatron’s side and sending the larger mech sideways.

A growl broke through the air as Ravage’s white form sailed through the air and his sharp denta clamped around the warlord’s leg and his claws began ripping into the hard plating there.

“Arrrgh, what the frag!?” Megatron turned, aiming to bring his cannon around and blasting the annoying creature away when Optimus lunged at him. Both mechs yelled out as they went flying backwards, Megatron landing painfully in the acidic snow that blanketed the ground.

Optimus screamed as he lifted his good servo before slamming it into the struggling mech’s faceplates. “What. Have. You. Done!?” He cried out, a hit punctuating every word.

Megatron growled, finally bringing his arm up, and with a resounding _BOOM,_ fired it right into Optimus’s chest plates. The Prime gave a pained cry as he flew back, his frame soaring through the air until crashing against the ground and sliding through the snow until he finally rolled to a stop.

He wearily lifted his helm as he heard Ravage whimper, and looked up just in time to see Megatron throw the beast at the building he was standing next to. The cyber-cat’s frame crumpled after slamming into the wall, mewling slightly as it fell to the ground in a heap. “NOOOO!” Optimus yelled out, the rage that had filled his spark growing as he forced his smoking frame to stand.

His chest plates were on fire, their sizzling charred panels burning even more so with each snow flake that fell upon them.

Megatron laughed wickedly as he forced himself up as well. “Arrrgh, YES! This is what I have needed! As for your team, the cowards have gone into hiding Prime. It seems without you they are worthless,” He smiled wider, his red optics gleaming through the storm like fire. “Or they have simply starved to death.”

Optimus _ROARED,_  his aching frame rushing at the other mech as his servo transformed into his rifle and he fired madly at his oldest enemy. “YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK ME FROM THEM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAAAULT!”

Megatron scoffed as he easily dodged the Prime’s shots, his optics narrowing as he noticed how weak the Prime seemed, and how unsteady he was on his pedes. He frowned as he lunged at the other mech, grabbing Optimus’s injured arm and with a cry spun before letting the smaller mech go, and watching his frame crash through one of the dilapidated buildings.

The whole structure shuddered from the impact, its remaining walls swaying for a klik until they too collapsed into a broken pile of metal and scrap.

Megatron vented heavily, the white wisps of air surrounding his heated frame like fog as he straightened and moved towards the ruined building. **_He has been here for merely days, and look at how weak he has become in that time. What kind of world is this that could do so much damage to the Prime in such a short amount of…_**

As the dust cleared from the collapsed building Megatron noticed how he now had a decent view in to the center of the fallen city. He frowned as he looked up to the tower that was settled in the middle of the city. Its height was impressive, but that was not what paused the mech, it was the massive shuttle that sat just outside of the tower, and the numerous soliders that surrounded it.

His optics narrowed as he zoomed in on the mechs, for many of them looking strangely similar, and yet… **_Wait, are they Autobots?_**

Optimus’s groan pulled him back to the injured Prime, and he looked down to find the smaller mech slowly pulling his frame from the rubble. As the Prime’s helm lifted, his flickering optics also lifted to the tower, and he moaned raggedly at the sight. “Noooo… They, they found them.”

When a terrible scream came from the tower both mechs tensed. It was no regular scream of pain or fighting. This one was long, savage, and begging. It was a scream of torture.

“What is this?” Megatron said darkly, his optics scanning over the tower, looking for the source of the screams when suddenly he remembered who he had come to this world with, and he felt his spark grow cold. He lifted his servo to his comm link, clicking it instantly. **:Shockwave, Knockout. Report to my position at once. Be cautious as there seems to be squad of Autobots in the center of the city.:**

As he waited for one of his companions to answer, he noticed Optimus finally made his way out from under the pile.

The Prime vented brokenly, pushing himself up, a shower of broken building parts falling from his bruised and bleeding frame as he gaped at the tower before him. It seemed the smaller mech had temporarily forgotten about the warlord, his wide optics focused solely on the tower and shuttle that sat in front of it.

 ** _Megatron… Did they get out? Who is screaming like that!? Did they leave some mech behind? That scream sound’s familiar, but it cannot place its source…_** Optimus’s dark thoughts were interrupted as a scream came from behind him, and looked back to see a terrified Knockout, his Knockout, come racing towards them in his alt-mode.

The red car slipped and slid over the acidic snow, until finally transforming and running up to his leader.

“They took HIM!” He cried out, his vents frantic as he fought to slow his hammering spark.

Megatron looked at the medic in confusion until his optics suddenly widened and he growled darkly. He stomped towards the red medic, his optics blazing as he did so. “And you just let them!? Need I remind you, Shockwave is the only mech that can send us home!? YOU FOOL!”

Knockout whimpered slightly, stepping away from his leader sheepishly. “They, they aren’t right, Lord Megatron! It was Wheeljack, I swear, but he was black, and crippled. Frag it, he looked like something from a horror film! All of them did! They came at us, all red optics, and growls... I tried to fight them off, I did! But they grabbed him and…”

Megatron snarled, his clawed servo grabbing ahold of Knockout’s chest plates before roughly pulling him towards his helm. “Do not lie to me,  _coward_. Where did they go!? We need to get Shockwave back or we will be stuck in this nightmare for…”

It was Optimus’s strange desperate chuckle that pulled Megatron’s raging optic’s from the medic, and he glared at the wounded mech darkly. “Something amusing you, Prime?”

The smaller mech was hunched over, his dermas bleeding as he smiled sadly back at the silver mech, “You do not understand what kind of world you have just locked yourself into, Megatron.” He grunted, his good servo holding his side where his weld had come apart as he chuckled bitterly once more.

The warlord scoffed, dropping Knockout as he advanced on the Prime. “Enlighten me.” He said darkly, growling as he looked into Optimus’s dim optics.

The Prime did not back away from the hulking mech, he was too tired, too weak to care what Megatron wanted to do to him now. He merely shook his helm, his intake dripping energon into the snow covered ground as he coughed.

“It is all twisted. All of it. The Decepticons, they are honorable, kind, and the Autobots… Their Optimus Prime… He is a mad mech.” Optimus’s voice fell terribly low when he mentioned the other Prime, his frame shivering as he heard another bout of wretched screams come from the tower behind him.

Megatron lifted his helm to the tower, a frown on his faceplates. “Another Optimus?” He mused, his curiosity overcoming his rage for a klik.

“Yes, another Optimus, Megatron, every mech is here, but they are unlike ours. Everything is, is opposite. This Megatron, ha…” He laughed angrily, his blue optics rising to Megatron’s as he growled. “He is nothing like you, yet… The Optimus is also… He is a monster,  Megatron . Plain and simple.” He shook his helm once more, coughing as he turned to the tower.

There was suddenly a commotion in front of the tower, and the three mechs watched as a party of soldiers began walking up to the tower. The mech that led them limped terribly, his broken frame slowly making his way to the tower’s entrance, random soldiers following him escorting a still functional Shockwave with them.

Megatron snarled, “Damnit.” He swore, his optics gleaming brightly as he considered their options. Shockwave was the only one of them to have the remote for the portal, without him...

“Arrrgh, I should have taken it from him.” He growled out, his silver frame pacing as his processor reeled. He berated himself for leaving that responsibility with the purple mech, but as he figured he would be fighting the Prime, he hadn’t wanted it to get destroyed, but now it wasn’t even accessible any longer!

“We have to get that remote back.” The silver mech said as he began to walk up towards the tower, just to stop as Optimus tugged on his arm. He turned his helm to look at the smaller mech, his denta flashing dangerously as he did so.

“Are you mad, Megatron!? Did you not hear what I said? These are no ordinary Autobots! Their Prime is insane, INSANE! I have seen what he does to those that defy him. Plus, he has a troop of soldiers with him, and we are just four.” Optimus hissed out, his optics glaring up at the larger mech's.

Megatron started at what the Prime said, his helm titling as he smiled suddenly. “Four, Optimus? Who said I would even need you help, or want it?”

“Arrrrrrgh! You arrogant…” Optimus vented in frustration. “He will kill you. He will kill you, Shockwave, Knockout without a thought, and he can, Megatron! You will run up there like the egotistical, stubborn…”

“Ummm,” Knockout suddenly interrupted them, the medic’s nervous voice pulling the arguing mechs from their fight. “There are soldiers headed this way, my Liege.” He pointed to where a group of dark colored mechs were shambling their way through the storm towards them.

Optimus’s optics widened, and he turned to go collect Ravage and hide, but Megatron grabbed his arm painfully. “Where do you think you are going, Prime? I am far from done with you.” The silver mech snarled out as he began walking towards the tower once more.

Optimus growled, his broken servo pulling at Megatron’s wildly. “Do not be a fool, Megatron. We will die! If you want the chance to kill me later, I suggest we hunker down and wait for them to leave!”

Megatron scoffed, “They have Shockwave, Prime. I  _will_ retrieve my property.”

Knockout swayed from pede to pede nervously. He was worried about the Prime’s warnings, yet staying behind just to be captured by those mechs… Optimus was right about one thing, there was something not right about these Autobots. Not only were they far more vicious looking, but the way they had come screaming towards Shockwave and him, their wild optics, and sharp denta…

He groaned miserably as he scrambled after his Lord, screaming internally at how he never even wanted to come on this adventure of death. If Megatron wanted to go to some cursed world, good riddance, let that fragger deal with his obsession of the Prime on his own. That he was forced into coming along had infuriated the medic. **_Fragger wants to cross space and time for the Prime!? What the frag is wrong with him? Why couldn’t we just stay home? It has been so quiet without the Prime. No attacks, no word from the Autobots as well, frag it was peaceful! Well… Outside of the Nemesis at least…_**

Since the Prime had disappeared his lord had had numerous waves of emotional chaos. At first he seemed exceptionally pleased with himself. They had taken down a few human bases, set up a few more mines, everything had been going swimmingly, of course with Megatron, peace never lasts long.

It seemed the longer the Prime was gone the more foul his leader’s mood grew, and soon he was snapping at the entire army. You couldn’t walk down the hall near him without being afraid of the raging mech finding something to yell at you for. It had gotten to the point where Knockout hardly left his clinic, holding up in there like some coward, but honestly it was better than the alternative.

Even Starscream had come to hiding in the clinic with him, the two of them playing off like they weren’t terrified of their leader’s rage, but yeah…

Knockout grumbled as he slipped over the snow covered ground. **_Fraggin, Staaaarscream got to stay behind! Why do I have to be here? Cause I am the medic? Take a fragging med kit! Now I am stuck here with an even more livid Megatron, an evil Prime that even scares Optimus, and insane zombie like Autobots! What the frag else could go wro…_**

A deep laugh suddenly echoed from the tower, and the medic felt his spark grow cold form the sound of it. “Who?” He started, his frame shivering from terror as well as the cold as he and the two mechs with him lifted their helms to see a demon of a mech step out of the tower’s entrance.

The mech was tall, perhaps as tall as Megatron, his deep black and purple plates glittering with splatters of energon, and his red optics blazing. He seemed to be dragging a smaller, moaning mech with him as he approached the group that had Shockwave.

“Bumblebee…” Optimus gasped out, his optics growing wide as he saw the mess of energon that covered the mech’s faceplates all leading up to the gaping holes where his optics should have been.

Megatron froze, his own spark thundering as he watched the eerily familiar mech drag his prize beside him. He noted how the dark Prime was licking at his energon coated servo, a wicked smile falling over his faceplates as he did so. “What the frag is…” He croaked out, his tanks rolling sickly at the morbid display.

“Primus... My Lord, he ripped his optics out, and is licking off the…” Knockout squeaked out, suddenly well aware of how close they were to the mad mech, and how wretchedly bright his plating was. **_Arrrrgh, why didn’t I go for a shade of white? White is good too! Oh frag…_**

Megatron rolled his optics with a snarl, “I have optics, Knockout. I see what happe...”

“HE DOESN’T!” The medic screeched out. “Can’t we listen to the Prime, my Lord!? What chance do we have against a…”

Optimus stared at his dark counterpart, his spark hammering as he watched the evil mech lick at the blood of his own scout, watched as he dropped Bumblebee’s whimpering frame into the snow before standing to loom over Shockwave.

“Damnit, you a right, Megatron. We need to save…” Optimus started when a vicious growl came from behind them, and Ravage jumped at Megatron’s back.

“Urrrgh…” The Warlord instantly let go of Optimus as he fell to the ground with a crash, the cyber-cat tearing into his back-plates wildly as he cried out.

“No! Ravage, they will…” Optimus called out when the sound of blaster fire sounded, and he grunted as his frame was pelted with shots.

He hissed as he looked over to find every one of the Autobot’s optics were on them now, and many were moving down to where they were standing. **_Arrrgh, can nothing go right in this place!?_**

Just as he was about to return firing he heard a deep booming voice call out, “Cease FIRE!”

Immediately the barrage of shots stopped, and Optimus vented raggedly as he pulled his hood over his helm. **_Did they notice it was me? Do they realize…_**

His worries seemed unfounded though, for himself at least, as the dark Prime’s optics were focused only on Megatron’s struggling form. The silver mech finally worked himself free of Ravage, rolling to his back and grabbing the escaping beast before aiming his cannon directly at the creature’s helm.

Optimus felt his spark skip as he forced himself to ignore the approaching Prime as he lunged at Megatron and tore him down into the snow before he could fire.

“Stop it! The Prime is coming, you fool! Focus on… UUUUGH!” Optimus’s helm went flying back as Megatron’s fist slammed into his chin, and he rolled away from the warlord with a moan, Ravage following after him.

“We must run.” Ravage said, his jagged denta shinning as he growled at Megatron, but his blue optics flickered up to the dark Prime nervously.

Optimus nodded, spitting energon out as he stood, “Megatron! We need to…”

“MEGATROOON!” The dark Prime cried out suddenly, and the small group turned to look at him.

Nemesis Prime smiled darkly, his optics blazing as he focused on Megatron’s frame. “I have been waiting for…” The dark mech paused, his optics narrowing before he began to chuckle darkly. “You, you are not my Megatron.” He said bemusedly.

Megatron snarled at him, “I am no mech’s property, wretch, but you have something of mine.” He lifted his cannon, its familiar whirl coming to life as its charge grew.

Nemesis Prime laughed harder, bringing his own rifle up, “What a beautifully strong spirit you possess. I would certainly love to see how far it can bend before it breaks.”

Megatron scoffed at him, “Good luck, mech. Many others have tried. Give me back my soldier, and I will give you a quick death.”

Nemesis peered over his shoulder at Shockwave. “My technician tells me the mech informed him that he is a scientist. Ahhh, the arrogance of intelligence, no? They just can’t keep their greatness to themselves, can they?”

Megatron groaned inwardly. **_Fraggin Shockwave. Why would he tell them that he… Unless, unless he was trying to save his aft from being killed? Hmmm, as long as he lives there is hope for getting off of this wretched planet._**

“Anyways," The dark Prime continued, "I have decided to be a merciful Prime, and allow him to join my ranks. I have heard some chatter of mechs from another world entering ours, and I confess myself intrigued. I will happily take you all in, all you would have to do is bow before me, and swear your loyalty to…”

Megatron’s laughter drained out whatever the dark mech was going to say. “I bow to no mech." The silver mech said with a smirk,  his optics darkening as he glared at the pompous Prime. "Especially not to insane mechs that pretend to be a Prime.”

Nemesis’s optics flashed at that, his smile falling to a grim flat line. “Indeed.” He said darkly. “Well, that is too bad, but I suppose I would rather have you as a Pet anyways, pretty mech.” His rifle exploded suddenly, taking the silver mech off guard as his frame was instantly blown to the ground.

“You should have joined me fool! It is a shame to damage such a stunning frame as you…ARRRRRGH!” The dark mech screamed as agony ripped through his helm.

Optimus screamed as he fired his rifle right at the fragger’s faceplates! He continued to fire until the dark Prime was a smoking mess of energon, and the army began its retaliation. The ruined city quickly turned into a war zone as both sides fired upon one another.

Optimus spun, still firing behind him as he grabbed Megatron’s arm and dragged the dizzy mech back down towards the outskirts of the city.

“Knockout, with me! Shockwave will be fine! We need to retreat for now and then… Arrrrgh!” Optimus cried out as fire ripped through his back suddenly and he was thrown forwards from the shot. He rolled a few times, his hood falling back as his fame bounced across the snow.

 “Optimus!” Knockout cried as he ran towards the fallen Prime. He squeaked as Ravage ran past him, the beast growling before running to Optimus’s side.

“We must run! We must RUN NOW! Get up! GET UP!”  Ravage said, his frantic optics rising as a wretched scream shook the city.

The cyber-cat whimpered as he watched Nemesis drag his smoking frame to its knees, his jagged denta flashing, and optics blazing as he roared. “GET THEEEEM! It’s the FALSE PRIME! Bring them to me ALIVE!”

Optimus groaned, pushing his frame up with a ragged vent. **_Damnit he has seen me, now he wants both of us!_** “Knockout! I am going to transform, jump on and hold Megatron to…

“LET ME GO PRIME!” Megatron yelled out, grunting as he tried to lift his bleeding frame up. His faceplates were bleeding heavily. One of Nemesis’s shots had obviously caught him right in his optic, and the shattered orb flickered as it bled.

Optimus growled at him throwing his fist back before slamming it into Megatron’s injured side of his helm.  The warlord groaned as his aching helm filled with more static as darkness began to fill his optics.

“Arrgh, go to sleep!” Optimus snarled out, ripping the cloak from his shoulders before transforming. “Knockout, pull him up, put the cloak over the two of you, and hang on tight. Ravage inside, NOW!”

Shots continued to fire upon them as Knockout grabbed his mumbling leader, and the ugly cloak dragging the silver mech onto the back of Optimus cab before covering them, and grabbed onto the Prime’s exhaust pipes tightly. “GO!”

Optimus opened his cab door just for a moment, closing it after Ravage jumped in, and with roar of his engine, screeched away from the insane army.

“AHHHHH, PRIMUS! This is it! We are gonna DIIIIE! WE ARE GONNA DIE, and on some MAD MAX FRAGGIN PLAAANEEET!” Knockout hollered miserably as Optimus’s frame bounced and skidded wildly over the snowy terrain.

“HOLD ON TIGHT!” Optimus cried out as he soared over a particularly large snow drift, and all of his tires left the ground.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” Knockout squealed out, his and Megatron’s frame going almost weightless as he held tight to the Prime, before slamming back down to the ground. “UUUUGH! WATCH YOUR DRIVING!”

Optimus skidded around another building, two of his tires lifting from the ground as he did so. “NOOOO... AAARRRGH!” He screamed as he fought to keep from tipping over.

Luckily Knockout seemed to sense his plight and helped the Prime’s wheels to fall back to the ground by swinging his frame to the left. “OOOOOHHHH, PRIIIIMUS! DON’T LET ME DIE HEEEEERE!” The medic pleaded, gasping as Optimus’s wheels finally hit the ground again. “YEEESSSS! GO, GO, GO!”

The red mech peered out of one of the many holes that covered the cloak that was wrapped around him and Megatron, his optics going wide as he found at least a dozen alien looking vehicles following them. “Ahhhh, Prime! They are FOLLOWING US!”

“I KNOW!” Optimus cried back, his frame shuddering as more shots burned into his plating. He screeched around another pile of ruins, his sense of direction becoming lost as he drove through the maze of a city. **_Where do I go!? I am bleeding everywhere, and have little to no fuel… Where do I go? WHERE!?_**

He spotted a river suddenly, his spark fluttering as he recognized it from his journey out the Oracle. He raced towards it, hoping to follow it far out of the city when he heard Knockout scream.

“Missile… There’s a missile, Prime! THERE'S  A MISSILE COMING!” Knockout's frantic voice called out, hits vents broken, and vocalizer glitching with terror.

Optimus’s engine roared as he pushed it harder, faster... **_Get to the river, get to the riv…_**

_{{{{KRAAAABOOOOOOM!!}}}_

There was a cry, a clang, and suddenly the world erupted into fire around the Prime.

Agony ripped through his frame as he was blown from his path, his frame tumbling through the air before crashing back to the ground with a shower of sparks.

Knockout and Megatron tumbled from the Prime’s back, their frames sliding across the icy landscape when they both found themselves in open air, before falling into the bright green river in front of them.

Knockout kicked towards the river’s roaring surface, amazed at first at how he could even swim in such a liquid, but the awe quickly turned to dread as he watched Optimus’s huge frame slid off the edge of the bank, and fly straight towards him. **_Are you fucking kiddin…_**

The world flickered in his static filled optics as the massive truck slammed into his helm, and he felt his frame go limp as he was pulled unwillingly down the wild stream.

He vented wetly as he noticed the abrupt end of the river and groaned miserably as he realized they were all about to go over a water, or whatever this liquid was, fall. **_A water fall, a fragging… I hate this place…_** Was the medic’s last thought as he fell into stasis, the river taking all three injured mechs just to the edge of the towering falls, before dropping them all into its dark depths.

……………..

Nemesis Prime stood at the bank of the raging river, his smoking frame shaking as he scanned down the rapids. **_I lost them… I had both this alternate Megatron, and the false Prime, and I lost. Them. BOTH!_** He fisted his servos, his numerous wounds from the strange Prime burning as each acidic flake melted against them.

“My Liege, it seems they have fallen with the riv…” Prowl’s irritating voice ended quickly as the dark Prime leveled his rifle at the smaller mech’s helm, and fired.

There was no time for the other mech to scream as his helm exploded, energon and shards of metal splattering against the fuming Prime’s heated plates, as he continued to scan down along the river.

“Wheeljack…” The raging Prime vented out raggedly, the mangled mech stumbling forwards.

“Yesss, Massster…” Wheeljack asked, his frame shivering against the cold.

“Make our guest; Shockwave, comfortable. I want that portal. We shall put the Ark on hold for now. I want the power they have.” He licked his denta as his burning optics turned towards the twisted mech. “Send out patrols. I want those mechs! I have a feeling that if I hold the fake Prime I shall finally get to _my_ Megatron.” He vented out, his bleeding frame sending spurts of energon across the snow covered ground as he turned and started for his shuttle.

“Oh, and leave Bumblebee as bait. This new Prime seems like a soft spark, and the scout may come in handy after all.” The wicked Prime said as he limped back towards the city.

Wheeljack bowed deeply, his mismatched optics following the raging river as he growled silently. **_You have cost me a specimen you ignorant fools. I shall not forget this offense._**


	10. New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... hmmm... I dunno what to say, so enjoy? Oh.. a bit dark, and sorry for errors.... ... ... AND, You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the kudos and comments. You guys continue to inspire me... truly. Ok... hope you enjoy :)

**{Polyhex}**

The group of Decepticons had made wonderful time in getting to the ruined city, or Red Zone as many mechs called it. It was referred to as the Red Zone because of the great acid moat that surrounded the city. It had not always been like this, Polyhex had once been a beautifully shinning city that even rivaled Iacon’s past beauty, but as the war came upon it’s once shinning walls, the bombs had torn deeply into the ground, down far enough to puncture the rivers of acid that had always been below the city, thus creating the circle of acid that surrounded it now.

The city had little to no buildings left, and many that were still standing were buried under massive piles of junk as the dark Prime used this spot for his scrap heap. He would have his slaves bring the trash by huge grounders, so there was luckily a long metal draw bridge over the acidic moat and that helped the Decepticons roll their many trailers in easily.

They had been fairly surprised and relieved to have found only a few scavengers littered throughout the ruined city, and given the size of their caravan, most of the scavengers had quickly run off, only a few stragglers ignored their presence and continued their work.

Megatron was fine with their presence, and even made his way over to a few, trading some supplies for a promise of alert were the dark Prime to send troops out after them and think to head this way.

He wasn’t truly worried about it, but he was scared for any others that may get in the mad Prime’s way in his furious search for the group. Megatron knew the capacity of the Prime’s evil, far more than most, and his ember clenched as he thought of all the innocents that could suffer for their retreat. 

Megatron sighed wearily but nodded to his Decepticons as he walked through the new base, his faceplates smiling as he watched them all getting settled in, but his ember burned with sorrow, and guilt as he thought of the two mechs that did not return with the group. **_Just a little more time then I can go out searching. We are almost set up here…_**

They had been lucky enough to find one of the buildings had a huge basement, and they eagerly took it over as their new home. Megatron had been hesitant on staying in Polyhex for too long as the acid moat made even the air rather corrosive, but as they were now safely underground, his hope for a more permanent stay grew slightly.

The basement of the building was large, but still far smaller than their last base, so for now things were rather cramped, many of the Decepticons recharging in whatever corners, or floor space they could find as they rested from their hard trip.

Shockwave had pulled out a datapad that had an older map of Polyhex on it, and he insisted that there might be another underground storage space they could utilize that would be far larger, if it wasn’t collapsed that is. The silver mech had sent a few of his scouts out to investigate, but as of yet had heard nothing back.

He stepped over the legs of another bot, carefully weaving his way to the entrance of the basement. He felt terrible for having his entire group basically sleeping on top of one another, but there was nothing for it, at least not yet. **_Well, almost all of my group…_**

He made it to the basement’s entrance, sliding the door open as he looked out over the snow covered scrap yard. They had luckily made it a decent way before the storm hit, hiding tracks in sand was one thing, but hiding them in snow was something else entirely, course it would also mean finding Pax and Breakdown would be far harder as well. **_Hopefully the storm was more centralized in this area? Arrrgh, I should have forced them to stay in the village. At least the storm has ebbed, and maybe we will be able to find some tracks once the snow melts?_**

Though the snow had stopped falling, the storm had been a decent one, and the acidic snow was deep enough now that it almost came to Megatron’s knees. It wouldn’t really be a problem for him to walk through, beyond the burns, but the smaller mechs would have trouble moving within it.

He sighed once more, his blue optics scanning over the huge piles looking for his two scouts. He wasn’t sure if they would brave the walk back to the base, given they were rather small grounders so they would have a hard time trudging through the snow, but they had his comm I.D. if they needed to contact him.

The sound of approaching pedes tore the silver mech from his musings, and he turned his helm to see Starscream walking up to him, “How are you, Megatron?” The seeker asked, a kind smile on his faceplates.

Megatron smiled back, but his optics remained dim. “I am well enough, my friend. Are the others settling in alright?”

Starscream nodded, “Yes. Perhaps a little tight, but we are all still alive. You did well in moving us all out of there, Megatron. You should be proud of yourself.”

The silver mech hummed, his optics fleeting back to the cracked door behind him. “Not all of us.” He whispered, his words echoing his earlier thoughts.

The seeker tilted his helm, his dermas frowning as he looked over his leader’s rigid frame. “Megatron, you are not perfect, nor can you save all of us.” The smaller mech hung his helm, his ember burning for his lost mates, “I know that feeling well, Megatron. Feeling guilt for, for failing, even… Even when you try so, so hard to…”

Megatron turned his helm as he heard Starscream’s voice crackle, and he smiled sadly at his friend. “I am sorry, Starscream.” He walked towards the shivering mech, quickly wrapping his long arms around the mech and pulling him close. “I did not mean for my concerns to bring up…”

“Ohhh, Megatron. I always think of them. You did nothing wrong.” Starscream said weakly, his optics burning with tears he refused to let fall. There was too much to do, too many lives that he _could_ save to focus on those that he… That he…

Megatron held the smaller mech tightly, his field open as he wrapped it around his friend. “You are such a strong mech Starscream. I am so very happy to have you at my side.”

Starscream sighed as he leaned into the taller mech, “Someone has to keep you from destroying yourself, Megatron.” He laughed lightly tilting his helm to peer up at the larger mech. “You aren’t perfect you know.”

It was Megatron’s turn to laugh as he shook his helm. “So this world continues to remind me.” He let the seeker go, his frame turning to look out into the scrap yard once more. “I worry for them.”

Starscream stepped up next to him, his dermas drawn as he thought. “Then let’s go? We can leave Soundwave in charge, and we can head out to search?”

Megatron looked over at his friend, his ember glowing with appreciation for the smaller mech, but he shook his helm. “I will wait a bit longer. I hope to hear back from Scrapper and Long Haul before…”

Suddenly he heard voices coming from the scrap yard, and he cracked the door open just a bit more as he searched for what he hoped would be his scouts.

“Fraggin storm! Ya know, if we hadn’t spent so much fragging time fixing up that mech we wouldn’t have been caught in that Pit forsaken…” One voice was saying loudly, and Megatron frowned as he realized it wasn’t his mechs, but the voice did sound familiar.

“Ohhhhh, will you shuuuut UP! BREEMS I have had to listen to you _whine!_ You aren’t the only one that had to trudge through this…”

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Mister, AWWW let’s just help every sob story in the woooorld cause they have fragging KITTY!”

“IT WAS NOT ABOUT RAVAGE! IT WAS ABOUT…”

The moment Megatron heard Ravage’s designation, he threw open the door and ran out, Starscream close behind him. At first he saw nothing, but followed the still arguing voices when he came around a huge pile of snow covered scrap to find none other than Lockdown, and Shadelock digging through the junk as they screamed at one another.

“I HATE CATS!” Shadelock cried out, his pede kicking at a particularly stubborn piece of metal, a howl erupting from his vocalizer as the metal not only didn’t move, but he had kicked it so hard his pede dented in. “ARRRRGH! Just fragging PERFECT! Now I have a…”

“Lockdown!” Megatron called out, the howling Shadelock yelping as he dropped to the ground fearfully.

The taller merchant rolled his optics at his partner, but looked up in surprise when he found the Decepticon leader running towards him. “Huh, imagine that.” He said quietly, stepping over Shadelock’s trembling frame as he moved to greet the Decepticon.

Megatron smiled at the merchant, his arm going out as he approached and the two mechs clasped arms tightly. “Lockdown. Good to see you still functioning.”

The smaller mech smiled back, “You too! What the frag are you doing in the Red?”

Starscream shook the other mech’s arm as well as Shadelock sheepishly pushed himself out of the snow drift he had collapsed into and joined the group with a nod.

“Long story, my friend. I am sorry to rush you, but you said something about Ravage?” Megatron asked, his ember tight with hope, and worry.

Lockdown nodded, “Yeah. We found him out over near, uhhh… What was that town called?” He turned to his companion.

“I don’t fragging know.” Shadelock shrugged, “It isn’t far from Kaon though, west area.”

Lockdown looked at Megatron carefully, “You been here long? When we last saw him, he and that friend of yours were headed out towards Kaon.”

Megatron frowned as he thought about what town they could possibly mean, when his processor caught up with what the merchant said. “Wait, friend? What friend?”

“The big one there. That looks stupidly like the Prime. I gotta tell ya, that disguise is the stupidest…” Shadelock started.

“PAX!?” Both Starscream and Megatron called out at the same time, making the smaller merchant jump back.

Lockdown laughed at his companion, earning him a flat glare before he turned back to the other two mechs. “Yeah, that was him. He had been hoping to meet up with you in…”

“How was he? Was Breakdown with him? You said Ravage? How long ago was…” Megatron blurted out, his ember thundering in his chassis.

“Easy, Megatron. Let’s not overwhelm them.” Starscream said gently, his servo lying on his friend’s arm. He turned to the shocked looking merchants. “Was he alright, and did you see Breakdown?”

The two merchants looked at one another, their faceplates falling as they did so. It was Lockdown that stepped forwards to answer  first though “Ummm, yeah, we saw Breakdown. I… I am sorry mechs. Looks like Scrappers got to um, and he didn’t make it.”

Megatron felt his vents cease in his chassis as he stared at the two somber merchants. “Breakdown is dead?” He asked more to himself than anyone as he looked towards the ground fighting to control the guilt, and sorrow he felt at his friend’s loss.

“Frag it!” Starscream muttered darkly, his optics turning upwards as he looked worriedly towards his leader. **_Ohhh, he will never forgive himself for this one._**

Lockdown peered between the two mechs. “I am sorry, for his loss. But Pax made sure to bury…”

“AHEM!” Shadelock interrupted loudly, his optics looking at his companion pointedly.

The larger merchant rolled his optics once more, “Well he, Ravage, and _Shaaadelock_ , made sure to bury the poor mech. He is just on the outskirts of that town if you want to gather his remains. Just be warned, I am pretty sure it was Ravage that tore into a hunter we found there, so the Prime might be sending someone to collect his frame, or what is left of it.”

Megatron vented out, his helm dizzy with everything he was being told. First Breakdown was killed, Scrappers, Ravage, a hunter… **_I should have DEMANDED THEY STAY! I should have…_**

“What about Pax?” Starscream asked, holding tight to his friend’s arm as he did so.

Lockdown smiled sadly at them, “He was alright, well, beat to slag really, but functioning. His servo was blown to slag, but with some of the hunter’s parts I got his trigger digits working again. We loaded him up with some supplies before saying our good-byes. We headed this way, and he started towards Kaon, with Ravage. That was breems ago though, but they should be there now.”

“Ohhhhh…” Megatron moaned wretchedly, his servos rubbing at his faceplates as he tried to quell the terror that filled his ember. “He is walking right to them.”

Starscream vented out, his air puffing out as he shivered from the cold. “Let’s go now, Megatron. Maybe, maybe the Prime already left? Maybe they are alright?”

“Wait, are you all not holed up there anymore?” Lockdown asked in surprise. He never knew exactly where the base was, but as they always traded with the rebels just outside the city he had figured that the Decepticon’s had to be close.

“Prime sent a scout,” Starscream said sullenly. “thus, we are here.”

Both Shadelock and Lockdown shook their helms, “Frag it. Bastard of a Prime is taking over _everything!_ ” Shadelock spit out, his optics blazing.

Megatron growled, surprising the mechs around him in his rare show of anger. “Alright, let’s tell the others that we are leaving. If Prime gets his filthy servos on Pax…” He growled once more turning as he began to make his way towards the makeshift base.

Starscream motioned for the merchants to follow, “You are welcomed to stay with us if you need a safe spot to recharge. There isn’t much room, but it is hidden, and free of acid.”

“FRAG YEAH!” Shadelock cried out as he went to retrieve his hulking pack.

Lockdown nodded his thanks, “I appreciate this. Be nice to recharge inside somewhere. I didn’t even know there were places like that around here. Would be nice during scrap runs to have a safe spot.”

Starscream nodded, “Well Shockwave has an old map of the city, so without his help we would have never found the entrance. As it was we had to dig through a lot of scrap to find the basement’s entrance.”

As the four mechs worked their way back down to the entrance they were surprised to find Soundwave peeking out of the door. “Megatron, it seems every mech has settled in well enough for the… Wait. RAVAGE!? I am going with you!”

Megatron blinked at the smaller mech, immediately berating himself for thinking too loudly. “Umm, Soundwave, I was thinking of just…”

“You may stop right there, Megatron. I already told you I am coming with you. Leave another in charge.” The white mech said sternly.

Megatron sighed, but nodded in consent, “Alright. I understand why you wish to be there. Starscream, please comm Makeshift and let him know what we are up to. Ask him to keep an optic out for Long Haul, and Scrapper, they should return from that other storage area soon. The team may only move if they do so two trailers at a time, and please ask him to let Shockwave be one of the first to find his spot. The mech will never let any of us hear the end of it if he ends up in closet space.”

Starscream chuckled lightly as he opened his comm to Makeshift, and Megatron turned towards the two merchants. “You have my thanks when it comes to what you did for Pax. I owe you a favor, truly.”

Shadelock was about to list out exactly what that favor could entail, but Lockdown elbowed him into silence.  “Don’t worry about it. Thanks for taking us in. Listen, I hope you find him, he seemed like a good mech. A little strange sure, but he means well.”

Megatron smiled sadly as he nodded, and let the two mechs go before him into the small base. “Ohhh, Lockdown. You have no idea…” He said quietly, his ember burning as he turned back to Starscream, and Soundwave. “We ready?”

The two fliers nodded before transforming, Megatron following suit and the trio blasted off back to Kaon. As Megatron flew through the frigid air, he couldn’t help but feel a sort of dread fill him. **_I don’t believe in any gods, but please, anyone that may be listening, let him be alright. Please spare him Prime’s twisted ways… Oh Pax, I am so sorry. I should have killed him so long ago and, and every day I am reminded of that failure._**

**_………………………._ **

Knockout coughed, groaning as opened his aching optics. **_Day time? When the frag did that hap… HOLY FRAGGIN ZOMBIE WORLD!_**

With that the medic jolted to consciousness, his spark whirling as he looked around him. His lower half was still lying in the frigid energon river that had carried him so far. The odd green liquid lapping at his legs as he shivered. He groaned as his helm throbbed, and he felt an awful cut in his faceplates where the Prime’s frame had smashed into… **_Wait! Where is the Prime, or Megatron for that matter!? Oh don’t tell me I am lost here all ALONE!?_**

He looked down the banks on either side of him, gingerly pulling his numb limbs out from the liquid as he did so. It looked as if most of the acidic snow had melted during the morning, or they had moved so far that this area didn’t get much snow. Either way he was glad to be rid of the slag. Walking in acid had been wretched for his plating.

 He sighed as he finally spotted a familiar pile of silver crumpled along the opposite side of the river, yet as he continued to scan he realized he couldn’t find the Prime. **_Where did that fragger get to? He was still in his alt-mode, so maybe he sunk?_**

A sudden splashing noise caused him to scramble back from the river, just to find that little white creature lift his helm out of the water, and begin paddling towards Megatron. **_Well there is the pet, so where…_** He frowned as he realized the only way he could get to his leader was to swim across the freezing river, he knew Megatron wouldn’t swim across for him…

With a grumble and a vent, Knockout began wading back into the thick liquid, his HUD popping up with numerous messages about temperature readings. **_Like I don’t know…_**

When he finally got to a point where he couldn’t reach the bottom with his helm above the water he began swimming, forcing his frozen frame to keep moving even as it desperately wanted to shut down from the cold.

The river was evidently wider than he thought because it took him near ten kliks to make it across, of course had his frame not been seizing the entire time, he could have gone faster. Finally, just as his frame was reaching the blue zone, he made it to where he could stand again, and denta chattering, and frame almost shaking itself apart, he crawled out the water with a groan. He looked over to find the white creature venting weakly on the bank, and he rolled his optics knowing the cat would be no help to him at the moment.

“S-sstupid, w-world. S-stupid zzzombies..s!” He chattered out brokenly as he stumbled to his leader’s frame. He was relieved to find his leader venting softly as he laid there, the great mech also shivering slightly as his legs were still emerged in the strange liquid.

Knockout huffed in irritation as he curled his servos under the larger mech’s shoulders and began to pull the mech from the river. “Fragger weighs so fucking muuuuuch!” He grunted as he heaved, his frame thankfully warming from the exertion.

Suddenly the silver mech’s systems began to whirl to life, and before Knockout could let go, Megatron spun with a roar, grabbed him and threw him right back into the center of the river.

“FRAAAAGGER!” Knockout screamed as he soared through the air, his frame splashing back into the freezing energon loudly, and he sunk into its depths. **_Arrgh! Crazy bot can’t wake up like any normal mech can h… Oh, Prime._**

The medic noticed a murky glimmer at the bottom of the river, and he realized it was the silver bumper that adorned the front of Optimus’s alt-mode. **_Slag, we need to get him out of here. He has got to be freezing._**

Hurriedly moving his own frozen frame, Knockout’s helm burst through the surface with a vent, grimacing as he swam back to shore.

He _was_ surprised at the look of relief that came over his leader’s faceplates once he spotted Knockout’s frame, but it only lasted a moment before his usual scowling visage returned. “The Prime…” Knockout started, trying to keep the strange liquid from entering his intake as he swam. “He is at the b-bottom.” He called out, his frame shivering terribly all over again.

Megatron frowned, his cracked optic flickering as he wondered what he should do with that information. **_Should I save him? Or leave him there to rot? Arrrgh, I didn’t come all this way just to have him die by freezing._**

With a groan he forced his aching frame into the liquid, gritting his denta as he tried to ignore the icy cold that surrounded him as he dived in deeper.

It took him a klik, his one good optic could hardly see well in the murky green, but eventually he saw the shape of a truck’s cab, and he swam down towards it. **_How am I going to pull him up like this? Grrr, I suppose I have no choice. Once he is on land Knockout can force him to transform through his medical port, for now…_**

Venting out a series of bubbles, Megatron grabbed Optimus’s back bumper, pulling himself down so he could walk along the river floor and drag the Prime to the bank. It was a slow, fridgid climb, but eventually he made it so his helm lifted over the river's surface, and with the last bit of his energy, pulled the Prime all the way out of the energon before collapsing next to the truck in exhaustion.

Knockout hurried over to the Prime, quickly finding the mech’s medical port, yet he waited until most of the liquid poured from the cab, before plugging in. “Oh frag…” Whispered as all of Optimus’s HUD warning flashed across his processor.

Not only was the mech deep into the blue zone, but he was starving, had a plethora of injuries, a slight infection in his arm, _and_ was currently not venting. As they didn’t really breath, and vents were only for maintaining internal temperatures, Knockout wasn’t too worried, but the fact that the process had stopped completely could mean blockage.

He overrode the Prime’s transformation sequence, and cringed as the larger mech’s frame creaked wretchedly, and engine screeched before Optimus finally transformed.

The large mech lay there limply, his freezing frame almost perfectly still, as Knockout looked over him worriedly. “I think, I think some of his internal systems may be blocked with that liquid.”

Megatron coughed, lifting his shivering frame up as he scowled at the inert Prime. “Then unblock them. I did not come all this way just to have a river end him.” He said darkly, yet Knockout couldn’t help but hear a hint of worry? Maybe?

Knockout nodded, moving his helm over the Prime’s as he clicked the switch to open the battlemask, before lowering his intake to the Prime’s.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Megatron cried out with a growl, his frame heating instantly as he glared at his medic.

Knockout rolled his optics. “I need to blow into his intake to help clear the liquid, my Liege.” He ignored the larger mech, his concern for the Prime growing with every klik that passed, and his chest didn’t rise. **_I don’t know why I am saving him anyways, Megatron is just gonna kill him. Maybe I should be nice and let him die quietly? Course, then Megatron would be UBER pissed… Nevermind, he can live. Besides there is totally a chance Megatron WON’T succeed in killing him right!? Yeah… I am doing him a favor._**

Knockout invented deeply before pressing his dermas to Optimus’s and blowing out hard. He did so another three times, his own frame aching from the effort when he heard the Prime’s engine make that awful squealing sound again, and his whole frame shuddered. “That isn’t a good sign.” He muttered out weakly.

“What is taking so long, medic!? What is wrong?” Megatron asked, once more his voice conveying a slight degree of concern, but if it was true, or just because _he_ wouldn’t be able to kill the Prime, Knockout wasn’t sure.

“Well, I can’t get the liquid to come up. If we don’t his engine is going to stall…” he said, leaning down to try again when Megatron stopped him with a growl.

“Arrrgh move, I will do it!”

Knockout’s optics widened but he quickly moved his frame out of the way, curling into a ball as he tried to warm his frame.

Megatron mumbled, hating that he was aiding in Optimus’s recovery, but he would be damned if the river took his victory from him, and with a heavy vent, brought his helm down, and touched hips lips to the Prime’s. For a moment Megatron froze, acutely aware of who he was trying to save, where his dermas were, and how terribly cold the smaller mech felt beneath his lips. The whole scene felt surreal, and yet oddly normal as well.

He growled as he tilted Optimus’s helm back, and ex-vented into the mech’s intake hard. **_Come on Prime. You are stronger than this! Don’t you dare get taken down by this slag!_**

He repeated the process, adding more force, and more air each time, his spark clenching tighter and tighter with each klik that passed.

“Arrrgh! Come on mech, WAKE UP!” He snarled, his fist crashing onto Optimus’s chest plates before breathing into him once more.

Again that wretched sound ripped from Optimus’s chassis, and both Decepticons looked at each other worriedly.

“My Lord, I… He might not…” Knockout started, awe in his voice as he wondered if he was about to witness the passing of Optimus Prime, and to be honest, he didn’t know how he felt about that.

“FRAG THAT! COME ON! VENT DAMNIT!” Megatron grunted as he lifted Prime’s limp frame into his arms, bringing the mech’s intake to his once more. **_Come on Optimus! Don’t you DARE go like this! DON’T YOU DARE! Where is my victory? Where is our epic battle!? VENT YOU BASTARD… Please…_**

Megatron held the mech tightly, compressing his chest with his arms as he forced air down his intake. His frame was shaking terribly making it hard to keep a hold of the smaller mech, but the warlord wasn’t entirely certain if he was _only_ shaking from the cold. **_VENT! VENT! OPTIMUS! PLEEEASE!_**

Finally the small frame lurched forwards, blue optics blazing bright before Optimus leaned forwards and began to cough and vomit raggedly. Megatron almost fainted with relief as he held the mech, and even Knockout clapped stupidly as the Prime continued to purge his systems of the offending liquid.

Optimus hacked some more, his numb frame hanging limply in two slightly warmed arms as he forced himself to vent out. **_Arrrgh… What…_** He tried to think, to remember why he felt so awful, but once that terrible liquid was freed from his frame, he merely fell back into the arms that held him, his frame shaking like mad around him.

“Optimus,” A soft but strong voice called to him, and he wearily looked up to find Megatron’s wide optics looking down at him, and he couldn’t help but smile hazily up at the larger mech.

“You s-saved m-me…” He said quietly, his voice gruff and stuttering as he did so.

Megatron huffed, “No river is going to take my victory from me.” The silver mech said, yet a corner of his dermas titled upwards in a smirk.

Optimus chuckled, if there was one thing he could say about Megatron, it was that he was persistent. The Prime vented out wetly, his frame slowly warming in the larger mech’s arms, and all of it was making him awfully tired. He laid his helm against Megatron’s chest plates, not caring if the fragger was going to kill him or not, he was too tired, too sore, and too cold to care.

Knockout and Megatron looked at one another as Optimus wearily relaxed in the silver mech’s arms.

“Huh, mech must have hypothermia.” Knockout said sarcastically as he forced himself to stand. “What now, my Liege?”

Megatron frowned as he looked around them. He had no idea where they were, how far they were from the city, or if that twisted Prime would even be there now, or Shockwave. He did notice some building though up a little further from the bank they stood on. “Look, smoke. Looks like a village. Let us go there and discover where we are.”

He scowled as he looked at the nearly unconscious Prime. “Prime, get up. It is time to move.” Megatron said gruffly, shaking the Prime’s frame to keep him awake.

Optimus groaned in irritation, his optics opening a slit as he glared at the larger mech. Apparently Megatron saving him so that he could then kill him later was one thing, but his level of helping didn’t go very high. The Prime groaned as he fought to sit up, but immediately hissed as pain ripped through his chassis.

He looked down to where the missile had hit him, and found himself gaping at the huge chunk of plating that had been torn from his side. **_I must not be able to feel it so much because I am so cold, but when I warm up that is going to be a nightmare to deal wi…_**

“Arrrgh, look at your side.” Megatron complained, irritation filtering through his voice as he looked at the Prime’s mangled side.

Knockout peered around his leader’s helm and immediately grimaced, “Ohhh, that is awful.” He muttered out, his frame shivering as he could only imagine what that felt like, or was going to once Optimus wasn’t so numb. “He won’t be able to walk, my Lord. Not without ripping what little has healed open and bleeding out.”

Megatron growled loudly, but Optimus just looked at him flatly. “You could have just left me to die.” The Prime groaned out, every klik making the extent of his injury more and more apparent.

“I should have!” Megatron snarled out as he begrudgingly curled his arms around the smaller mech, and quickly lifted him.

“Arrrgh… Please Megatron, could you be a little less…” Optimus started with a pained vent, but the silver mech just jostled him more.

“Shut up Prime, or I will leave you here to rot.” Megatron grumbled out when he suddenly heard a growl, and looked down to see Ravage growling up at him. “Arrrgh, I had forgotten about your little pet.”

Optimus coughed weakly, his frame unconsciously curling tighter into Megatron’s arms. “He is Soundwave’s actually. Much like Laserbeak to you…” The Prime stopped when he saw Ravage’s ears go flat, and a small whimper came from the beast. “I am sorry Ravage, I did not mean to mention… I am sorry.”

The cyber-cat nodded before turning, his tail twitching as he waited to find out where they were going to go.

Optimus suddenly had an idea, “Ravage, can you sniff out Soundwave’s scent, or can you comm him?”

The sleek creature shook his helm. “While in the Prime’s servos they tore my radio out, and as for scent my sensors do not work well when there is a surplus of acid in the atmosphere, or on the ground, as is the case now.”

Megatron barked out a laugh, “So now both of you are useless.”

The Prime groaned, “Honestly Megatron. Perhaps if you weren’t such a stubborn fool we could have escaped long before I received this level of damage. Need I remind you the only reason you are still functioning is because I got us out of there.”

The silver mech snarled, “Oh yes, I remember you _slamming_ your fist into my helm so that I went unconscious! Had I been awake…”

“YOU would have gotten all of us _killed!_ ” Optimus finished for him, both mechs glaring daggers at one another.

“At least I wouldn’t have run like a coward.” Megatron hissed out, his sharp denta grinding against one another so hard Optimus was surprised they didn’t spark.

“It is not cowardly to regroup so that we can fight another day! Perhaps if you thought not just of yourself but your team, you would keep of them more alive!” The Prime said angrily, his side throbbing now as his frame heated up from his fury.

“If that were so then why have _YOU_ lost so many soldiers, PRIME!?” Megatron yelled out, his faceplates so close to Optimus’s his one optic blazed over the smaller mech’s faceplates.

Optimus felt his rage grow exponentially, “Because YOU HAD SOMETHING TO PROVE!”

“Ummm, could we just walk to the town?” Knockout’s weak voice called to the two raging mechs, but both ignored him.

“I HAD SOMETHING TO PROVE!? What about ORION!? What about what you did with HIM!?” Megatron spat out, his frame shaking as he fought from crushing the mech right there, and being done with it all.

“Ummm we should really be getting to that town, yeah?” Knockout tried again, a little louder now. “I am pretty sure the dog is going to kill you, Megatron.”

“I am not a dog.” Ravage said flatly, his optics never leaving the screaming mechs.

“You kind of look like a dog.” The medic said as he shrugged, Optimus’s bitter laugh pulling him back to the show before him.

The Prime shook his helm, his optics blazing as he looked at the warlord incredulously. “Ohhh, you use that every time Megatron! One mech is not worth destroying a WORLD OVE…”

“ORION WAS!” Megatron screamed, his claws unconsciously gripping onto Optimus’s side so tightly the smaller mech cried out in pain.

“Frag that, Megatron!” Optimus grated out, his own frame shaking from his anger, and pain. “If he was a mech that was worth destroying the world over, than he was probably the very mech that would be appalled by its DESTRUCTION! WELL!? WOULDN’T HE!?”

“ARRRRRRRRGH, FRAG THIS!” Megatron roared as he took Optimus’s frame and threw it to the ground.

Optimus cried out, white hot fire taking over his entire chassis as he crashed into the ground. He moaned as he tried to roll away from the acid snow he landed in, listening as the volume of Ravage‘s growl increased dangerously. “Nooo… Leave… Arrgh… Leave him.” Optimus strangled out, his frame curling into itself as fought the darkness that threatened to fill his optics.

Megatron circled the Prime furiously, ignoring the cyber-cat completely. “Arrr, you just don’t know when to keep your intake shut do you, _Prime!_ ”

Optimus moaned, his vents strained as he looked up at the larger mech. “Am… am I wro… ahhh, w-wrong?” He asked weakly.

The silver mech roared, “Frag off Prime! I do not need to answer to you!”

The smaller mech laid his helm against the cool sands of the bank, his frame trembling as he realized just how little energy he had. He didn’t want to fight anymore, and arguing with Megatron felt more akin to yelling at a wall than anything, so why waste the energy doing so?

The warlord was even more infuriated by the mech’s silence. “Nothing to say now, mech? Huh, it is amazing to finally get you to…”

“HEEEEELLLLLP!” A small shrill voice suddenly cut across the terrain, and all of the bots froze as they scanned for the source of the plea.

Knockout frowned, the high pitch in the scream confusing him. “What the frag was that? It sounded like a…”

“S-sparkling…” Optimus groaned out, forcing his good arm to push him up to his knees as he scanned frantically for the little one.

“A, a sparkling?” Megatron asked quietly, the large mech scanning with his one optic wildly. “There!” He called out before he began running towards the little frame that limped miserably towards them.

Knockout hurried after, his optics wide as they beheld the wondrous sight of a sparkling for the first time since the war. **_Holy frag! He, he is so small! Were they always that small!? Wait, is he bleeding!?_**

Optimus growled as he forced himself to his pedes, his helm spinning for a klik before he was steady enough to slowly limp after the two Decepticons.

“You should not be standing.” Ravage said, the small creature following closely next to him.

“I will die if I can no longer move. I… ahhh… I have to k-keep going.” Optimus grunted out, his frame burning in numerous places as he forced each pede forwards.

Megatron couldn’t believe his optics, or optic, as he ran to the little one, his spark aching strangely as he spied the poor thing’s injuries. **_What the frag happened to him!? Who would hurt a sparkling?_**

“Pllleeeasssse,” The little one begged, tripping over its pedes as it ran, his frame soaring before the poor thing suddenly found itself cradled by two strong arms.

“Shhh… Are you alright? What happened?” Megatron asked, his spark aching terribly as looked down upon the bleeding sparkling’s frame.

“Soldiers… My village…” The little one said, his optics bleeding coolant as he shivered in the silver mech’s arms. “My papa… Please, his booboo is so big.”

Megatron nodded numbly, his processor glitching over not only finding a living sparkling, but to hold him, to see him so hurt, begging for help… It froze the titan.

“Papa…” the little one whispered out, his frame trembling as he vented raggedly.

“Kn-KNOCKOUT! Save him! SAVE HIM!” Megatron cried out, his servos shaking as he knelt in the snowy sands, the sparkling’s optics dripping just a few more tears before it shuddered and finally fell silent.

Megatron gaped at the small thing, his vents stuck in his chassis as he started to gently shake the little thing. “Sparkling? Little one? Say something… please?” He looked up to the medic, his red optics wide and pleading as he looked at the smaller mech. “Kn-Knockout…”

Knockout’s servos covered his intake as he watched the tiny frame’s bright blue colors slowly ebbed away to grey. “My Lord…. He is…”

A warm servo covered the warlord’s shoulder and he looked up weakly to see Optimus’s sad and broken faceplates looking down at him. “So many lost for a path we once thought righteous.” The Prime said gruffly, his frame shaking as he fell to his knees, his blue optics flickering as he looked over the now dead sparkling.

“The costs are so deep even we do not see the ripples, not until the end.” The Prime said softly as he raised his helm to look at the smoking town before them. “I suspect there is more death there.”

Megatron followed the Prime’s line of sight, his spark shattering as he held the dead sparkling. “I need to see.” He said quietly, his frame standing as he cradled the dead sparkling. “I need to see, Orion.” The warlord said brokenly as he walked stiffly towards the edges of the town.

Knockout and Ravage looked at each other, confusion filtering through their optics. Optimus though, he pushed himself up and followed after Megatron into the burning village.  He understood what Megatron needed confirm, as he too needed to see it.

Of course neither really wanted to see the stories of pain that lie in the village, but if they did perhaps it would help fuel their next fight. To see the wretched side of what they fought for, to have those terrible images… To witness the villagers as their frames grew weak, their sparks burned out, and all seemed on fire…

These were the accursed images that defined what they fought for, fought Against. These images would burn within them and remind them of why they fought, those would keep them going… As it always had for the two leaders.

Subconsciously Megatron reached his servo back, Optimus taking it thoughtlessly as the two crested the hill, and their optics took in the wonder, and horror of the dark Prime’s reign.

“He needs to die.” Megatron said simply, his one optic scanning over the slaughter before them.

Numerous piles of charred civilians were set about the village,  each smoldering pile at least as high as the silver warlord. Every building had been torn down or torched, many littered with some poor mechs that were ripped apart limb by limb, or others that were melted into balls of twitching scrap. All in all it was a scene of extended torture for an entire village, and that was just what the two enemies saw within the main street.

Optimus nodded weakly, his own frame shaking as he peered over the razed town. “Help me? Help me destroy this dark Prime, Megatron?” He asked, not absolutely believing the other mech would, but he hoped…

“Yes.” Megatron strangled out as he held the sparkling close to him, his glimmering optics falling to the little one for a moment before he looked to Optimus. “We should bury them.” He said weakly, his frame feeling sick with the amount of bots that were smoldering in each smoking stack.

Optimus nodded, opening his subspace to pull out a satchel, “I only have one shovel.” He coughed out as he took the tool out, his frame shaking even more before falling to his knees.

Megatron rushed forwards, his free servo keeping the Prime from falling face first into more of that wretched snow as it slipped in front of his shoulders and pulled him close. “One is enough, Optimus. Knockout, scan for survivors. Let’s see what we can do for this town.”

The medic looked at his leader, then Optimus, then Ravage, “Can… I don’t want to be alon…” The medic said heavily, his frame sagging under the weight of carnage that surrounded them.

“I shall accompany you, medic.” Ravage said as he moved his graceful frame over the piles, leading both Knockout and himself deeper into the town.

Megatron’s shaking servo gently rubbed the sparkling’s helm, his optic dark as he stared at the little one. “He is so small.” The warlord stated his voice calm, and frame collected, at least to any that didn’t look deeper.

To Optimus, he saw just how severely the dead sparkling was cleaving into the warlord, but he had nothing to say as he studied the nightmarish terrain around them except, “I can’t let it happen again, Megatron. I can't let another Cybertron fall.”

The silver mech vented deeply, his dim optic going from the sparkling he held to Optimus’s faceplates. “No, Optimus. _We_ cannot let it happen, again. We can't..."


	11. Worthless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Oh my goodness, you guys are so awesome! So, this is a shorter chapter (for me) but I wanted to kind of focus on the angst of Optimus and Megatron... well TFP Megatron. Some holes needed to be filled in for the visiting Decepticons as well. Anywho, hope you all enjoy! Sorry for errors :)

The suns had fallen and in the little village that used to be known as Cyros, there sat only a singular oil fire, its weak light flickering from the only building that had not been completely decimated by the intruders.

Where once there was light in every window, chatter filling the streets, sparklings being put to berth, stories being told, and mates holding one another close, now only silence remained; even for the four mechs that took shelter there.

They all sat within the only building with a roof their fire small, yet warmer than the bitter cold outside as they stared silently at the flames.

It had been a long day for each of them, a long _terrible_ day. The kind of day where there were no words left in the end, nothing left to comment on, nothing to recall, remark about. A day where all one would wish to do, is forget.

Knockout sighed, his long sliver of metal stirring the oil to allow the flames to grow higher as he shivered. For all the warmth the fire gave, it seemed he could not rid himself of this cold feeling that held his spark and frame, and he wondered if it was because of the weather that he was so cold, or was the icy feeling originating from _within_ his own spark?

 ** _After the day I have had, I wouldn’t be fragging surprised…_** He thought darkly, his frame curling tighter into itself.

The medic had indeed found ‘survivors’ as he and Ravage scoured the town, and each one had torn at him deeper. Bots that were torn to pieces, but left with just enough parts to suffer through what could have been solar-cycles of agony before death found them.

They all seemed to be more prominent members of the town, councilors, mayors, etc… Any that held power in the once bright and cheerful town, all had been left to rot slowly, as their town burned around them.

Some had immediately begged for death, screaming, pleading for the end, and Knockout had stood frozen as he stared at them. He was a medic, he was supposed to heal, yet he knew… There was nothing he could do for these bots, but could he find it in his spark just, just to end them?

The first one he had come across had pleaded loudly, his armless, legless frame squirming closer to him as Knockout just stared at him in horror.

He had been a field medic for a very, _very_ long time. He had seen all manner of injuries, all manner of broken mechs, but to see this bot pleading for death as his frame wormed its way forwards, begging for information on his family, his sparklings… It had broken something deep within the medic.

Knockout had stood there frozen until Megatron was suddenly at his side, his leader’s optics dim as he strode forwards.

The silver mech knelt beside the broken frame and smiled at him grimly. “We shall care to your family. You shall all rest peacefully, respectfully.” He had said gently, his servo holding the mech’s helm as he lifted his cannon to his spark.

The tattered mech had smiled then, thanking Megatron over and over until the warlord’s cannon was finally charged, and the mech’s pleas fell silent as his chest disintegrated, and his spark’s light left him.

From there on out, every mech that remained hardly functioning received the same treatment. Megatron would walk up to them, speak kindly before bringing his cannon to their chest, and fire.

Bot after bot, frame after frame, until finally, there were no more tears, no more begging voices and the town fell silent…

Knockout tore his optics from the flames to look at the mechs around him, Megatron sat away from the fire, his optics shuttered as he leaned against one of the few remaining walls in the ruined little building. Ravage lie curled up next to the Prime, his frame deep in recharge after such a hectic day, and all of the digging he had done. Both Megatron, and Ravage looked terribly grey, and exhausted but it was Optimus the medic was most concerned with.

As the breems had passed the red and blue mech had grown weaker and weaker. He had helped slightly with dragging the frames to their giant burial, they had dug only one given the vast amount of civilians, but soon after the mech began to vent wetly, his frame shaking more and more until he finally fell into a seizure.

Knockout had panicked, grabbing the Prime’s helm after it slammed into the frozen ground twice, and called for Megatron.

It had taken a klik for his Lord to appear but the silver mech wasn’t much more help as the two of them watched helplessly as Optimus seized. Finally the attack seemed to ebb, the mech throwing up even more of the green liquid that had invaded his systems earlier before he fell into stasis.

Thus the Prime was officially off burying duty. Megatron had complained slightly, remarking on how weak the supposed mighty Prime was suddenly, but once again Knockout thought he heard a bit of concern in the silver mech’s voice.

Optimus had just woken actually, his systems still filtering through their reboot, as his frame shuddered around him. Knockout sighed, lifting his aching frame as he neared the larger mech. He was grateful in a way to have a distraction from his own dark thoughts.

“Well, how might the patient be feeling tonight?” He asked, trying to keep his voice light even with the dismal reality that surrounded them all.

Optimus’s optics dilated as they looked hazily at the medic, “W-where…” He started, his frame shivering and trying to curl into itself as he peered around the building.

“We found one of the less ruined buildings and took shelter. Seems like another storm out there.” Knockout said as he plugged into the dizzy mech’s medical port and began his scan.

Optimus nodded numbly, his fuzzy processor trying to remember what had happened that day, and how he had gotten here. He groaned as images of all of the tortured town’s folk filtered through his mind. He had found a few of the _‘living’_ as well, before he fell to stasis, and had done much like Megatron, whispered some words, before…

He had handled it as a Prime should, quietly, stoically, but there had been one, one that had broken his resolve. It had been the leader of the town evidently; his armless ,legless frame welded high to a pole, apparently so he could watch the further destruction of his town.

When Optimus had found him, the Prime was already in bad shape himself. His side plating was torn to slag and bleeding terribly, and he felt that all too familiar fever ravaging his frame from the energon he had ingested from the river. He hadn’t been certain he would be able to get the bot off of the pole even, but as horrid as the sight of the poor mech had been, when the Chief had unshuttered his optics and seen _him_ standing there, he had lost it.

Once again his frame’s similarities to Nemesis’ made for a bad reaction, and the Chief had screamed at him, cursing him as Optimus fought to get the poor mech down. He had screeched savagely, sobbing as he more or less went mad.

Optimus had raised his rifle, planning to just end the poor mech’s suffering, but it was then that the mech calmed, looking directly into the devastated Prime’s optics and begged to live. He screamed that he deserved to die slowly, that it was _his_ fault this had happened, that he _needed_ to suffer for his failure to his people.

He begged, and cried, pleading to suffer and Optimus had frozen. His rifle shaking as he stared at the horrific sight before him. He didn’t want to leave the mech to suffer, it wasn’t _his_ fault his village was attacked, why didn’t he understand that!? Yet, after years of war, and going through similar levels of consuming guilt Optimus’s spark was in tatters, and he froze like a newly enlisted soldier. He stared at the mech and all could see was his failures to this world, all he could see was how he wasn’t doing _enough_ , how he only had so long to fix all of this pain…

Suddenly there was a _boom_ and a shot exploded, its fiery energy sailing past his helm and ripping right through the center of the Chief’s chest, and the poor ruined mech finally stilled.

Optimus had stood there, his processor reeling with shock and horror, his rifle still lifted and shaking before a warm servo landed on his arm, and gently pushed it down.

“It is done.” Megatron had said quietly, his deep voice filtering through Optimus’s ringing audials before the servo was gone, and the warlord moved on to the others.

It wasn’t long after that that Optimus had seized, and fell to stasis.

He shook his helm, trying to pull himself from those nightmarish images as he looked at the floor beneath him. **_Primus, Primus this place is so lost… How, how are we going to be able to contend with any of this madness?_**

 “Frag mech, how are you still functioning?” Knockout said suddenly, and Optimus raised his helm weakly to the other mech, surprised to find such a horrified look on the other’s faceplates.

“You are starving! Way too far in the red. Don’t you have any fuel?” Knockout asked, his red optics glowing brightly in the dimly lit building.

Optimus shook his helm weakly, opening his subspace to reveal the few crystals he had left. “E-energon here, poisonous.” He said faintly, leaning his helm back against the wall he was propped up against.

“Frag…” Knockout said as he looked over at his leader.

Megatron grunted, his one working optic studying the Prime carefully. “So we have limited amount of time. How much fuel were you able to bring, Knockout?”

“Ahhh, well between you, me, and Shockwave we had brought enough for the three of us to last nearly a month, my Lord. Of course Shockwave is no longer with us, thus neither are his stores, and given what the Prime has in unrefined fuel… I estimate we have enough between us all for…”

“Between all of us?” Megatron said darkly, his optics narrowing as he glared at the Prime.

Optimus glared back at him, “I do n-not need any of y-your shares, Megatron. It is fine.”

Knockout looked between the two mechs. “Umm, Optimus, you hardly have enough fuel to function at half a tank for six solar-cycles. If you fight, which seems to be a common thing in zombie world, you have enough for maybe three.”

Megatron scoffed, “The mighty Prime taken down by a lack of fuel. Rather pathetic way to go, Optimus.”

Optimus growled at him weakly, “Frag off, Megatron. I didn’t exactly expect to be sent to a w-world where their fuel would k-kill me. If it is such a b-bother for you shoot me now, and be done with it.” Optimus gasped as his side flared in pain, his good servo falling to his chassis surprised to find his wound had been welded.

The silver mech shook his helm, his denta grinding as he continued to look at his nemesis darkly, “It seems this venture is quickly turning into a rescue for you, Prime. That was not, and _is_ not my intention. I am sickened by this Prime, and will do what I can to rid this world of him, but then our alliance is over, and you are mine. I still aim to claim my victory.”

The exhausted Prime raised his helm, “Is that w-why you have repaired m-me? Just to kill me later?”

“Yes.” Megatron said simply, taking out a cube from his subspace before opening it a sipping on it slowly.

Optimus’s tanks immediately sounded at the sight, a groaning rumbling sound filled the building and he blushed as he turned away.

Knockout frowned, sheepishly looking towards his leader, but the larger mech was pointedly ignoring the Prime’s obvious hunger. The medic sighed, forcing himself to stand, “I am going to go for a walk, it is too damn stuffy in here.” He muttered out before making to the door, he paused a moment, looking down at Ravage, “Wanna join me?”

The cyber-cat looked between the two larger mechs before gracefully standing. “Let’s scour for supplies.”

Knockout smiled, he was beginning to like the dog, and was grateful for his company. He figured maybe Optimus and Megatron could use a klik to themselves anyways. “Come on then, doggie.”

Ravage growled at him as he walked out of the broken doorway. “I am not a dog.”

Knockout laughed, “I know.” The two mechs continued to bicker as they walked away, leaving the two titans to themselves.

They sat silently for a while, the only sound being the gentle pops from the fire, and Optimus’s rather ragged venting.

When Optimus’s tanks rattled again, the Prime vented out, digging into his subspace to grab one of his crystals. He frowned as he fought to control the shaking of his injured servo, the ruined thing jerking and twitching terribly from the lack of fuel he had, the earlier seizure, and general state of disarray his frame was in.

When he had finally grabbed a crystal, his spark leapt in relief just to cry out in frustration as he immediately dropped it, and the little thing went clattering across the floor.

Megatron immediately burst out laughing, and Optimus had to fight from transforming his servo and shooting the warlord right in his laughing faceplates. Instead he grunted as he pushed himself from the wall, aiming to crawl to the crystal when Megatron, who was still laughing, stopped him.

“Ohhh, I will get it, Prime. As much as I enjoy watching you struggle, I would rather you not end up bleeding out because you had to crawl for a rock.” The silver mech chuckled some more as he stood and grabbed the energon.

Optimus glared at him, but was in no mood to argue, nor in any shape to refuse the help as just leaning forwards had caused his vents to become even more haggard sounding. He leaned against the wall once more, shuttering his optics as he fought to control the fire in his side.

Megatron scoffed at the weak display walking forwards until he crouched in front of the injured Prime. “Your rock.” He said, his voice sounding bored and annoyed.

The smaller mech vented out a few more times before unshuttering his optics, and lifting his shaking servo out to grab the shard. Once again his servo was shaking so terribly he almost dropped the shard as he tried to pull it from Megatron’s, and the silver mech groaned in frustration.

“You are so pathetic… Here.” Megatron growled out, grabbing Optimus’s arm and shoving the crystal back into his subspace.

Optimus growled back, “Damnit Megatron, now I need to…” He started angrily, figuring the other mech just wanted to watch him struggle with grabbing it out of his subspace all over again, but his optics widened as the larger mech opened his own subspace and pulled out a cube.

“Lean your helm back. With your shaking you will waste it.” Megatron said gruffly, but as Optimus just continued to stare at him dumbly, the warlord scoffed, “Or I can keep it for myself, Prime. I grow impatient.”

The Prime blinked shaking his helm before leaning it back and opening his intake. His wide optics followed his enemy, uncertainty burning in his spark as the larger mech moved closer, and gently gripped his chin.

Optimus hardly vented, never had Megatron been so close to him and yet so gentle. **_Why is he giving me his fuel? Why is he being so gentle? Why, why does my spark ache?_**

Megatron rolled his optics as Optimus stared up at him in shock. “I need you functioning long enough to get off of this planet, Prime. I can’t take on that army alone, and you seem to have better understanding of this world than we do. Trust me, this is purely for my own gain.”

Optimus nodded slightly, his optics still wide with shock as he watched the other mech pull off the top of the cube and bring it to his dermas. When that first splash of refined energon hit his glossa Optimus couldn’t help but whimper weakly, and he immediately tried to move forwards, his shaking servos rising to force Megatron to pour the liquid in faster.

“Stop that, you will spill it. Put your servos down, damnit.” Megatron said harshly, “If I pour it in too fast you may purge it all back up, it has been days since you have had richer energon than crystals, yes? Don’t you dare waste what we have.”

Optimus whimpered once more, but made himself lower his servos, and slowly sip at the wondrous fuel. Megatron was right of course, after so long of living off of only crystals, and only one per solar-cycle, he had to be careful with taking an actual cube. Not only would a cube this size completely fill his tanks, given it was made for a mech Megatron’s size, but there would be some left over.

As his tanks slowly accepted the fuel he moaned, the wretched burn of starvation easing from his frame, and Megatron laughed once again. “You are a mess, Prime. I am only going to give you half for now. Let that settle.”

Optimus felt the cube being taken away, and he groaned unhappily, but understood why the larger mech stopped him. He settled against the wall with a sigh, his optics shuttering as he enjoyed the feeling of pure fuel running through his systems for the first time in so long.

Megatron grunted and rolled his optics. He stood, tucking the rest of the cube away for now as he moved over to the oil fire, lifting the shard of metal Knockout was using as he stirred the oil. “So, tell me about the world here. What have you learned, do we have allies? What have you learned of this Prime?”

Optimus sighed, wishing he could just enjoy a moment of peace that didn’t involve stasis lock, but he knew Megatron needed to understand just what they were up against, well, at least as well as _he_ did. “Well,” He started, peering at the silver mech as he thought, “Optimus here is insane, as has been illustrated by not only this village, but also Bumblebee’s fate. Megatron, this Prime, he has gardens…”

Megatron scoffed once more, “Gardens, Prime?”

“Yes, much like the mechs we, we needed to _help_ today. He uses live citizens as planters, and until the crystals he plants within their broken frames pierce their sparks, they are fed and kept alive. Then there are the mines that hold the old and young, worked tirelessly and in chains. The sparklings remain there until they are old enough to join the army and…”

Megatron stopped him as he raised as servo, the mech’s one red optic blazing with confusion, and disgust. “What? Planters?”

Optimus vented as he nodded wearily, “Yes, you heard me correctly. It is an awful thing to see.” He said quietly, a shiver going down along his frame.

“You have seen these gardens?” Megatron asked, his voice also uncharacteristically subdued.

“In a sense. I met, well with Airachnid, in this universe she is a, a sooth-sayer, of sorts. Anyways, when Megatron took me to her we _had_ hoped to find a way in bringing me home, but she instead told me my arrival had been foreseen, and that I was to save the planet.” Optimus said, rubbing his faceplates with his good servo, happy to find that it wasn’t shaking nearly as badly as before.

Megatron barked out a laugh, his great helm shaking as he stared at the smaller mech. “Gods, Orion!  Is there no universe where you are not ordained by some sort of fate to save the world?”

Optimus tilted his helm at the larger mech, curious for the slip up in designations but decided to ignore it, as he chuckled as well. “It seems nearly an impossible reality for me and _you_ evidently.”

The silver mech shrugged, “Any mech near you gets dragged into your scrap. So, you saw a witch, and she took you to these gardens?”

The Prime shook his helm, “No, it was a vision of sorts. I saw the mines and slaves, the gardens, his fortress and…” Optimus frowned as he thought of what he had seen concerning this world’s Megatron, and he felt his spark ache for the other mech, and he realized how much he missed him.

“So a vision?” His Megatron asked, smirking mockingly as he asked. “How do you know she didn’t just drug you and force you to see these visions?”

Optimus glared at him, but he couldn’t blame the other mech’s doubt. He could only imagine what all of this might sound like to anyone from his world. “I would have wondered the same thing except Megatron confirmed what I saw.”

The silver mech grimaced, his faceplates scrunching in repulsion. “Ugh, can you not call him something else? It is unnerving to constantly hear my designation used for a stranger.”

Optimus laughed wearily, “Ha, I know the feeling. At least the mech that has your designation is not tied to some cannibalistic Prime. What do you want me to call him? Megatronus?”

“NO!” Megatron growled out suddenly, and Optimus looked at him in surprise. “No… Not Megatronus.”

Optimus sighed and rolled his optics, “Then what, Megatron? What would appease your delicate needs?”

Megatron growled at him, “Frag off, Prime. Call him Tron, or _Pit_ for all I care, just not Megatron, or Megatronus.”

“Fine, Tron. _Tron_ , confirmed what I saw. Poor mech. He has seen some of the worst sides from this Prime.” Optimus said sadly, rubbing at his spark chamber as he thought of the other mech.

“Annnnd, that is it then? You just believe what he has to say? How do you know he isn’t playing you for a fool, Prime? Taking advantage of your soft spark to get rid of _his_ problem for him, before you starve to death?” Megatron laughed shaking his helm in disgust. “You truly are pathetic, Prime.”

Optimus growled then, his engine revving unconsciously as he glared at his Megatron. “He is not like _YOU,_ remember? He is kind, he cares for every creature, and he has helped me all along the way, even though he didn’t have to!”

Megatron scoffed, “I have helped you Prime. Do not be such a fool.”

“Yes, so you can kill me _later_!” Optimus spat back.

“Exactly, so why wouldn’t he…” Megatron chided.

“HE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!” Optimus cried out, his optics blazing. “He isn’t arrogant, or selfish, and he cares about m…” The Prime stopped himself, his optics going wide as he realized what he was just about to say.

Megatron’s optical ridges lifted, surprise and something he couldn’t quite describe fleeting through his spark. Whatever that alien feeling was, he didn’t like it. “Sounds like you have gotten to know this other Megatron fairly well, Optimus. He certainly seems to have you wrapped around his digit.” Megatron sneered out.

Optimus vented out angrily, his side aching from his small outburst. “I have only known him for a few solar-cycles, Megatron. “ He said darkly, turning his helm away from the larger mech in frustration.

“Must be some mech then, to get the ever emotionless _Prime_ all riled up.” Megatron taunted, not entirely certain why he was pushing the subject.

Optimus sighed, his helm tilting slightly back to the other mech. “He is.” The Prime said simply, his optics and field blazing with the truth of that statement.

The silver mech grit his denta as the smaller mech deliberately flared his field to prove his point, before pulling it back.

“ _And,_ I have emotions Megatron. If you weren’t always just trying to kill me, maybe you would see that more clearly.” Optimus added bitterly.

“Please, Optimus. What do you feel beyond duty? You are so wrapped into your responsibilities that you are more a robot than a mech.” Megatron said sarcastically.

Optimus stopped at that, the ache in his spark growing as he considered that night in the village. When Mega… Or, Tron, asked what he did for fun. He smiled sadly, his shoulders dropping as he considered how his Megatron wasn’t entirely wrong. “I do not disagree that I have, I have not given myself the chance to, to be more than a Prime.”

He looked back at the larger mech, his optics dim with regret, but also determination. “I have seen that, here honestly. Being here has taught me that there should be more to life than just, war, and reports. Actually,” He laughed slightly, his optics growing soft as he looked into the flames. “Megatron taught me that. I mean, _Tron._ ” He muttered out.

The warlord scowled at Optimus, his own spark clenching. “How wonderful for the two of you. Too bad you will be returning with me soon so that we can…”

“OH FRAG IT ALL!” Optimus exclaimed, anger roiling through his frame as he spun his helm back to the larger mech. “Does everything have to be about _pain_ and _death_ with you Megatron!? Can not one moment pass where you do not look at me and see only the numerous ways you can destroy ME!?”

Once more Megatron’s optical ridge rose in surprise. “Why Prime? Why would I see anything else?” He asked, his voice dark and hateful.

Optimus vented out, gritting his denta as he shook his helm. “Nevermind.” He said furiously, his servos fisting. “Why indeed? Why would I expect anything but hate from _you_? What have you _ever_ shown me _but_ how much you _loathe_ my existence!?”

The Prime laughed bitterly, his optics looking towards the broken ceiling in exasperation.  “You know what, when I met _Tron_ I was terrified of him.”

The warlord smiled at that, “Good, I am glad I left that impression on you.”

Optimus glared hatefully at him, “Yes, I am certain you would be, but I wasn’t finished. I _was_ terrified of him because of what you have ingrained into my processor about _you,_ but as the days passed and, and there was no pain, no hate only… Only smiles, and support, I began to wonder,” Optimus lifted his helm, his optics glistening with fury and sadness. “I began to wonder if that was how Orion saw you at one time?”

Megatron stopped stoking the fire, his optics narrowing dangerously. “Watch yourself, _Prime_. You do not get to speak of Orion, not to me.”

Optimus scoffed, turning his helm away as he rubbed his side. He vented out, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. “I never understood what he saw in you, how a part of me could ever feel anything but pain from you, but seeing Tron… Being with him, I… Having him h-hold me. Having h-him su-supporting me. K-kissing…”

“YOU KISSED HIM!?” Megatron strangled out, the piece of metal scrap he had held falling into the fire as he stood suddenly.

Optimus looked up at the taller mech, his optics wide with surprise before smiling proudly. “Yes, yes I did. I told you Megatron, I am not some unfeeling mech, I have desires as we…”

Whatever he was about to say was suddenly stuck in his vocalizer as Megatron stomped over to him, the larger mech’s faceplates unreadable, and Optimus was afraid the mech might attack him. He tried to scramble backwards, but his side immediately flared with pain and he could only gasp as Megatron dropped beside him, the larger mech’s helm moving so close to his own that Optimus could feel the other’s vents.

“You are _lying_.” Megatron said stiffly, his one working optic blazing hotly.

Optimus looked over the suddenly raging mech, confusion and shock on his faceplates. “Noo…” he said cautiously, his spark hammering in his chassis. “I am not.”

The warlord seemed to falter in his fury, a range of emotions flickering through his optic so quickly Optimus had no idea what the other mech was thinking.

“Did, did you like it?” Megatron asked, his voice strangely void of emotion.

Optimus had no idea what was going on, or why the other mech was so concerned about his kiss. Was it because he was certain Optimus was such an unfeeling hunk of metal that something like this was really so unbelievable? Why would he even care?

“What does it matter, Megatron?” Optimus asked, becoming more and more aware at how warm the other mech’s frame felt.

The silver mech blinked, seemingly coming back to himself as he leaned back. “It doesn’t.” He said arrogantly, his optic still flickering oddly. “I am just wondering what you did to the mech to make him find some worth in you.”

Optimus looked up at the larger mech, his optics wide as hurt flickered through them for a moment before narrowing, a drip of coolant finally escaping from one as he turned his helm away. “I hate you, Megatron.” He said quietly.

Megatron set his dermas, scowling at the smaller mech a moment more before making his way back to his corner from before.  He grunted as he sat down heavily, his large back leaning against the wall as he watched the fire before him. **_Pathetic, Prime. Here only a few days and already falling for the stupid mech. Ha, maybe I should feel good about this. Mech looks like me, I am sure that hurts him… Fool._**

Megatron scoffed again, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to sit there smugly, but he found his optic constantly fleeting back over to the now silent Prime. The smaller mech looked so spark broken, his shoulders hanging, and helm drawn low.

The warlord smirked and shook his helm. **_Fraggin soft sparked mech, can’t take an insult. What did he expect from me, sweetness? I am not his kind hearted Megatron, he should know better than to expect me to, to… Ahhh, frag it._**

He sighed, his faceplates dropping as he peered at his servos. He felt _slightly_ bad for saying what he did, but was more confused as to _why_ he felt the need to insult the Prime, beyond normal disgust. That strange feeling that had hammered through his spark at even thinking of the other mech kissing another, nevermind a mech that looked like him? **_Arrrrgh, why should I care who the fragger interacts with? I am here to collect him and finish our fight. Well that, and now saving another Cybertron._**

He vented out thinking of the frames he had spent the day burying, his spark burning with rage. **_I have buried too many sparklings in my life…_**

The warlord shook his helm, willing the day's horrors from his helm as he focused on the mech before him once more. Optimus hadn’t moved, the smaller mech staring into his lap, his optics clouded as he stayed lost in his own helm.

Megatron frowned, irritated with the silence. The quieter it was the more he found himself feeling guilty _, and_ thinking of all the dead that were buried just a few feet from their makeshift shelter. “Arrrgh, you aren’t worthless.” He muttered bitterly, his voice startling the smaller mech.

Optimus peered behind him, his optics narrowed angrily. “What was that, Megatron?” He growled out.

Megatron rolled his optics, his legs shifting uncomfortably. “I _said_ you aren’t _completely_ worthless, Prime. Otherwise why would I travel across time and space to gather you? Of course, your sulking is pitiful.” He scoffed, turning his helm away from the smaller mech as he stared at the far wall.

Optimus blinked, confusion and shock flickering in his optics. “Oh…” He said stupidly, not sure how to respond to the larger mech’s strange apology. “Ummm, thank you?” He said weakly, still looking at the larger mech bewilderedly.

“Knockout has been gone too long.” Megatron said gruffly, lifting his frame up and pointedly ignoring the Prime’s wondering stare.

“I am going to go find him.” He started, moving to leave their little shelter when he heard some shuffling outside of the building. He stopped, his optics narrowing, “Hmmm, that must be him no…”

Both mech’s stared as Knockout did indeed walk into the shelter, but his wide optics and raised servos alerted both of the leaders as the glint of a blaster appeared from the darkness behind the mech’s helm.

“What the frag!?” Megatron cried, his cannon rising.

“Stop there, or I blow his fragging helm off!” A voice called from the stranger that held the weapon, eliciting two completely separate reactions from the two leaders.

Megatron faltered, his face falling to a scowl as he realized he knew this voice, but it didn’t  sound quite right, Optimus though, he lit up like the old streets in Kaon, a huge relieved smile glittering on his weary face.

“Starscream! Thank Primus!” Optimus vented out with a whimper.

The seeker moved further into the dimly lit shelter, his blaster stilled aimed at Knockout’s helm as he scanned over Optimus’s frame. His blue optics blazed with relief. “Pax! Frag it is good to see you mech, Megatron has been worried sick!”


	12. Tron, Megatron, and Confusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, here we have the meeting of the two Megatrons! Yay! SO, the beginning, before I sort out Tron vs Megatron was one of the most difficult fucking things I have EVER WRITTEN! Why you ask? Well my friends, distinguishing between two twin mechs, with the same name is a FRAGGIN nightmare!  
> At least with the Primes they LOOK different... Sigh, So if it seems confusing, let me know in comments where, and I will TRY to fix it... TRYYYYY.  
> Anywho, surprise, sorrow, angst, and hilarity awaits, pretty much all the emotions in this one. Well, except abject horror, but that is a good thing. We can leave that for Nemesis Prime. YAY HORROR! Ok, hope you enjoy! Sorry for errors!

“Release him, _now._ ” Megatron demanded, his cannon still charged and ready as he glared at the strangely white and red, Starscream.

Starscream glared back at him, his faceplates set and determined. “This is your Megatron, isn’t it Pax? Your monster?”

Megatron laughed, peering at Optimus curiously, “ _Monster_ , Prime? I confess myself flattered.”

Optimus scowled at him, “Megatron, this is an ally. Please put your cannon down.” He said, making sure it was clear it wasn’t a question.

“Him first.” The warlord smirked over at the small seeker.

Starscream looked to Optimus, “What do you think, Pax?”

Optimus was grateful for the smaller mech’s trust in his opinion, but he just hoped Megatron would concede. “I don’t think he will kill you. He is just egotistical so him placing his weapon down first would eat at his ever consuming pride.” The Prime turned his helm back to glare at the warlord, but Megatron merely smiled back at him arrogantly.

Starscream nodded, his optics fleeting towards Megatron once more before lowering his weapon.

Megatron kept his cannon charged for a klik more, just to prove his point before finally lowering it. “So, Starscream huh? Given what I have seen of the Prime here, and how completely different he is, you must be some sort of fragging heroic soft spark.”

Starscream looked at him carefully but said nothing as he turned back to Optimus. “We ran into Lockdown and Shadelock, they let us know you were headed to Kaon with Ravage. Soundwave, Megatron and I flew out immediately, Pax. It wasn’t until we flew over this town that we realized…” Starscream fell silent, his helm dropping, “Well, I offered to investigate the lack of life here, and they continued on. I didn’t realize I would find you here Pax, but I am relieved to find you alive, even with your _unexpected_ company.”

Optimus felt his spark clench. “He is headed back to Kaon? When Ravage and I arrived there, Optimus Prime was still at the tower! He may be there still! We need to go to him!” The Prime groaned as he held to the wall and fought to stand.

“Ummm, you shouldn’t be standing, Optimus.” Knockout said peering at this Starscream nervously.

He was happy to no longer have a blaster to the back of his helm. Fragger snuck right up on him! He and Ravage had been sorting through the rubble, finding a few useful tools, and some extra medical supplies, and plenty of useless energon when he had thought he heard something. The fragging dog ran off without a word right after that too. That was when he had nearly had a spark flux when he felt the other mech walk up behind him, and slam his blaster into the back of his helm.

The other Decepticon had hissed out, “You aren’t my Knockout! Where are you from? Did you create this destruction!?”

Knockout had fumbled stupidly, making  all sorts of indistinguishable noises until Ravage returned and saved his aft. “STARSCREAM!” The beast had called out, running to the other mech with a whimper.

“Ravage! Ohhhh, Ravage! Wait! If you are here, Pax must be too!?” Starscream had exclaimed, and soon after they were walking back to the dilapidated building, and now here they all were. One weird, and confusing group of mechs...

Optimus nodded to Knockout, “I know, but we have no choice. We cannot let Megatron be taken by the dark Prime.”

“Do not be a fool, Optimus. You can hardly walk, and that place may be littered with soldiers.” His Megatron said incredulously.  “It is his own idiotic fault for heading back there in the first place.”

Optimus and Starscream glared daggers at the other mech.

“It is my fault he is there, Megatron. I will not leave him to be captured.” Optimus said sternly.

“Did you not tell me exactly the same thing, _Prime?_ Now you can hardly move, and we are going to go back there? Not much help to a war if we all get ourselves captured, or killed outright.” Megatron sneered back at him.

Optimus vented painfully, his processor swirling with worry. He knew Megatron was talking sense, in his own satirical kind of way. He was in no shape to run from the mad Prime again, but Meg… _Tron_ could be running right into the sick mech’s servos.

“I… I cannot leave him to that fate.” He said quietly, his optics dim with worry as he looked towards his Megatron. “He… His people need him, Megatron. Without him they have no leader.”

Megatron scoffed, “They have you do they not, Prime? Leave him. If he is as capable as you think, he should be able to handle the Prime alone. We should meet with the other Decepticons and plan. You need to heal, and we have little to no time to clean up the mess this Megatron has obviously been unable to handle thus fa…”

“FRAG YOU, MONSTER! That you even hold the same designation as a mech as honorable, and righteous as Megatron is disgraceful!  He would never leave a soldier behind!” Starscream yelled out, his small frame shivering with fury.

“We will not leave him behind, Starscream.” Optimus said gently, placing his servo on the other mech’s shoulder, his optics blazing with truth. “We will just have to be cautious with how we…”

“Frag that, Prime. We will not be joining your suicide mission.” Megatron said darkly, his long arms crossing across his chest defiantly.

Optimus sighed, turning his helm to stare at the insolent mech. “Honestly Megatron, can you not act like a spoiled sparkling for one klik and realize just how important this mission is to all that we plan to do here? If you want to return home, we will need this mech’s help. If it eases your pride to think of it that way then do it, but we must make sure Megatron is not captured by Optimus!”

Megatron growled, advancing on the smaller mech, “I am not going to die to save some love sick fool that ran off into a war zone just to save your aft, and neither are you!” The silver mech reaching to grab Optimus’s arm.

Starscream growled, his blaster rising, but the Prime easily maneuvered out of the other mech’s reach.

He glared darkly at the larger mech before turning and stumbling outside, “Let’s go Starscream.” He mumbled out as the cold air hit his frame. It seemed the storm was just beginning, and a few flakes of snow swirled around them. He looked down to find Ravage waiting for them just outside the building.

The cyber-cat looked over him curiously. “Are you certain you want to do this?”

Optimus nodded, “The Prime cannot take Megatron. I will do alright, we just need to be careful.”

Knockout watched the two mechs leave, his optics nervously going to his leader, “Ummm, my Lord?” He asked quietly, his spark clenching as he saw pure fury glowing in Megatron’s working optic.

Megatron snarled as he stomped after the two mechs, and Knockout fearfully followed behind him.

“Optimus!” Megatron called to the smaller mech, the wind whipping around the group of mechs wildly.

The Prime groaned weakly, the cold air making his injuries ache all the more. “Megatron I am leaving, with or without _you_.” Optimus said sternly, turning to look back at the other mech.

“No you are _not!_ Stop being so stupid! You won’t even make the drive there! Do you want to help this world, or would you rather die out in the desert?” Megatron grated out.

Optimus vented painfully, ignoring the larger mech as he prepared to transform, when suddenly a pair of cries broke through the storm.

“PAX!”

“RAVAGE!”

The group froze, all optics going to the left as two mechs came running out of the storm. Optimus blinked, his optics cycling tight to zoom in on the approaching bots when suddenly he felt his spark skip, and he began to run forwards. **_Megatron! It’s Megatron! He is alright, he is HERE!?_**

Ravage seemed to catch up with who was approaching them as well, and with a desperate whimper also went running towards the mechs. His lithe frame bounded across the deepening snow, blasting past Optimus as with a roar of joy jumped into Soundwave’s outstretched arms.

“OHHHHH, Oh Ravage! OHHH!” Soundwave laughed and cried out, his frame tumbling backwards into the snow as he caught the creature, but the white mech didn’t care. He just laughed harder as he half sobbed, holding tight to the friend he never thought he would see again.

“Soundwave! Soundwave! I found you, I did! All alone for so long! I was so alone!” Ravage strangled out licking and curling into the larger mech.

Megatron sped past the two, his bright blue optics on one mech, and one mech only. “Pax! I am here!”

Optimus slipped slightly, his side pulling wretchedly but he pushed on, his spark far too focused on getting to the larger mech, the one that had been there for him since this whole nightmare began, his lifeline, his… “Me-Megatron! You are safe!”

As the two mechs finally came close enough their arms instantly wrapped around one another and for both it felt as if they were being enveloped by warmest sunlight, even as the storm raged around them. Megatron laughed brokenly his wondrous and brilliant smile gleaming before, without a second thought, he lowered his helm and kissed the smaller mech.

Optimus started at that, shock running through his exhausted systems, but as the warmth of the other surrounded him he felt his frame relax and he kissed the larger mech back just as passionately.

For just a klik there were no injuries, no acid storm burning their plating, no graves, no ruined towns, and no worries… Just the two, as it had been that wonderful night as they lay beneath the stars.

Finally Megatron pulled back, his optics scanning over Optimus’s frame worriedly. “Oh Pax. Look at your side!”

Optimus almost laughed at the stark difference in _this_ Megatron’s voice as he said the same thing the other did when he saw the wound. There was no irritation there, no arrogance, or disgust, just pure worry, concern, and sadness.

Megatron sighed, his servo brushing the side of Optimus’s gently. “I should have never left you! Ohh, I have missed you so very much!” He smiled again, his deep hearty laughter filling the freezing air around them with its baritone melody as he kissed Optimus’s cheek, then forehelm, brow, just everywhere!

Optimus laughed happily, his spark so much lighter than it had been in so many days. “I…” He tried to speak through the numerous kisses and his own laughter. “I missed you as well!”

Megatron sighed, his blazing optics scanning over the smaller mech’s faceplates one more time. “I have to admit,” He said quietly, his optics burning with coolant. “I never thought I would see you again, and that thought… Pax…”

The Prime was surprised by the level of sorrow and desperation in the other mech’s voice  and he looked up to see his stunningly blue optics spilling coolant. “Meg-Megatron…” Optimus started, his own optics filling with coolant as he realized that whatever this mech was feeling perhaps, he felt exactly the same way. “I… I understand.” He said simply, his spark hammering in his chassis.

Megatron nodded sadly, but forced the smile to stay on his faceplates. “I found you.”

Optimus half laughed half sobbed at that, “You found me.”

The silver mech lowered his helm once more, bringing his dermas down towards Optimus’s but this time, as their chilled lips touched their kiss was not rushed, not desperate, but slow, deliberate, and longing.

Optimus moaned into the touch, an unknown warmth coming from his frame as he held the other mech tightly to him. He had been through so much recently, so much chaos, strife, pain, self-doubt... To feel _this_ , this softness, this warmth it was like coming home after war.

Megatron cupped the back of the other mech’s helm, rubbing his neck cable as he angled the smaller mech to the perfect position. He reveled in this kiss, delighting in the softness of the other mech’s lips, the small gentle sounds that came from Optimus’s vocalizer, and the sweet taste of the other’s glossa that snuck out timidly now and then.

It wasn’t until Optimus’s frame began to shake, and then hitch slightly that Megatron pulled himself back. He looked at the smaller mech worriedly. “Pax? Are you, are you alright?”

Optimus tried to keep it in, tried to just bask in the glory of the other mech but it seemed with the magnificent warmth this mech gave him, the ice that had covered his spark began melting as well. It slowly brought every nightmare, every failure he had experienced recently to the forefront of his mind, and he felt himself crumbling under the weight of it all. “Me-Megatron…” He started, his voice breaking between sobs.

He raised his helm, his dripping optics dim and guilt ridden as he peered into the larger mech’s. “B-Break... Breakdown… Ohhh….” Suddenly his legs lost their strength and he felt his frame slump in the larger mech’s arms.

Megatron frowned, his optics going wide as he helped lower Optimus to the snow covered ground. “Pax…”

Optimus sobbed, openly like a sparkling as he held to the silver mech desperately. “Forgive me… Forgiv… Ohhh I was so w-wrong. He, he’s dead! He is dead b-because of, because of… m-meee…”

Megatron’s optical ridge drew low, his optics bleeding coolant freely as he shifted his arms around the smaller mech so that he was cradling him tightly to his frame. “Pax, that wasn’t you fau…”

“YES IT WAS!” Optimus cried, his frame shaking even more so now. “I… I chose to l-leave! I brought us o-out there. He is DEAD because of…”

Megatron lifted his servo, gently grasping the smaller mech’s chin and lifting his helm towards his. He smiled gently into those sad blue optics, “Pax, Scrappers did that. Scrappers attacked the two of you, and Scrappers killed Breakdown. This world is a dangerous place, and _that_ is not your fault! You did the best you could do for him! Let the blame lie with the monsters that deserve it.”

The Prime looked at the larger mech, his optics uncertain, and sorrowful. “Megatron…”

“Do not give them that gift, Optimus. Do not let them to fill your ember with their guilt, and their shame. You did not do that, they did. It is _not_ your _Fault._ ” The silver mech said more sternly, and the Prime couldn’t help but hear a bit of his own Megatron in the other’s voice.

Optimus blinked, realizing he had all but forgotten where they were and that his Megatron was there as well. He wearily turned his helm back to the shelter they had inhabited.

He was surprised to find his Megatron still standing in the doorway to the building, his hulking frame a shadow against the fire’s light, but his one optic blazed brightly through the storm. He was looking right at them, the red optic not leaving his frame or the mech that held him for a moment, even as the other mechs around him moved.

Optimus couldn’t be sure, but when he brought his optics up to _his_ Megatron’s he thought he saw an odd flicker in the larger mech’s before the warlord finally turned his helm away. The Prime titled his helm, uncertain what to make of the flicker, but it stirred something in his spark, something akin to guilt?

The Megatron that held him followed his line of sight, his engine revving as he looked over his twin’s frame. “Your Megatron? Why is he here?” He asked quietly, his blue optics blazing apprehensively.

Optimus looked up at the mech next to him, “Well…” He sighed, not entirely sure he should say exactly why the warlord had come, knowing  _this_ Megatron would probably not be too keen on the true answer, and in turn not allow the visiting Decepticon to help them. “He, he has agreed to help. As I have said, my Megatron might be bad, but he is no demon like your Prime. He helped here even, with the towns folk… With burying them all.”

Megatron looked down at him in surprise. “Oh. Well, I suppose every bit of help we can find is worth it. Just as long as he doesn’t hurt anyone. Perhaps I should introduce myself?”

Optimus felt his spark clench at that, immediately thinking of at least a dozen ways this could go wrong, but he nodded as he pulled himself from the other mech’s arms and stood. “Arrrgh,” He groaned, his chassis aching terribly as he did so. “I suppose now is good a time as a-any.” He muttered out, his good servo going to his side. He frowned when he felt a wet stickiness cover his servo.

Megatron stood as well, his optics dim with concern. “Pax, I can carry you.” He smiled down at the smaller mech.

The Prime couldn’t help but smile back with a chuckle. “I am alright for now Megatron, but thank you.”

The silver mech nodded, but he didn’t look entirely convinced. “Very well. Hold my servo at least so in case you fall?”

Optimus easily agreed and the two began walking back towards the shelter. He was smiling like a fool for most of the way, regardless of the pain he was in, but as they grew closer to the rest of the mechs... Closer to _his_ Megatron, he began to feel more uncomfortable.

He wasn’t sure if it was because he still wasn’t used to showing affection, or because of that narrowed blood red optic that turned to stare at him as he approached. Either way, by the time they had made it to the rest of the mechs he was fairly certain his faceplates were a brilliant shade of blue, and he was having a hard time looking at the warlord.

The two Megatron’s scanned over one another silently at first, one in a curious yet cautious kind of way, the other with a predatory, and arrogant air about him.

“Well, this is weird.” Knockout said quietly. He was standing with the other Decepticons, apparently having already been introduced to them by Ravage.

The silver and blue Megatron cleared his vocalizer, peering at Optimus for a klik before letting go of his servo and stepping towards his red optic counterpart. He smiled as he stretched out his servo. “Welcome, Megatron. Optimus tells me you are willing to help our cause, and I am grateful for the help. Thank you for helping keep Pax safe as well frie…”

“I am not your, friend.” Megatron said darkly his optic flickering furiously, and Optimus’s helm fell to his good servo.

**_Can you not be a fragging aft for one klik, Megatron!?_ **

The other silver mech didn’t seem to mind the other’s sharp words, pulling his servo back. “I apologize for the assumption. Regardless, we would be happy for your assistance. Any are welcomed into my group as long as they do not harm another.”

The darker Decepticon laughed mockingly, “I promise nothing, _pretender._ ”

Optimus grit his denta as he stepped forwards. “Will you please stop being so arrogant for one klik! There is no reason to be so rude, and is it so hard to promise not to hurt a member of your own team?”

“For Megatron?” Knockout mumbled, immediately quieting as Megatron’s red optic glared at him.

The warlord turned back to the two mechs before him, scanning over the pretender hatefully, “Did you forget why I am here, Optimus?” When the smaller mech’s optics dimmed, and narrowed dangerously, Megatron snorted. “Exactly, thus… I. Promise. Nothing.”

Optimus growled at him but fought to remain calm as he felt two blue optics looking over at him worriedly. “Pax? Why is he here again?”

The Prime shook his helm, staring at his Megatron pointedly, willing the larger mech to keep his intake shut. “He has decided to help us. The dark Prime has his comrade and he needs our help just as much as we could use his, it is mutually beneficial for us _all_ to work together.”

His Megatron snorted once more, “Yes, so then I can escape this wretched place with _all_ of my property.” He smiled as Optimus growled at him once more.

“Property?” The lighter Decepticon asked, his own voice turning dark as he moved closer to Optimus. “I see nothing that belongs to _you_ here.”

Optimus sighed as his Megatron snarled at the other.

“Megatron...” He started angrily, but when both mechs looked to him, each asking emotionally varying " _Whats?"_  Optimus’s optics fleeted between the two of them frustratedly.

Knockout suddenly started laughing, “Oh, I have been waiting for that to happen!”

All of the mechs looked at him, and Optimus vented out as he felt the tension that had been building ease a bit.

“Shut up, Knockout.” Megatron grated out, his blazing red optic still staring at the other silver mech angrily.

As the medic mumbled out a meek “Yes, my Liege…” this world’s Megatron chuckled a bit as well.

“Yes, I suppose it is rather confusing now isn’t it?” He looked towards Optimus, “How should we fix this?”

Optimus started at that, smiling at how naturally the other mech looked to him to help make decisions, but his joy soured quickly as his Megatron growled.

“ _We_ have already figured _this_ out. You will now be known as Tron, and I shall keep my designation _._ ” Megatron snapped out with an arrogant smirk.

Optimus vented out tiredly his frame sagging from exhaustion and pain, but the mech next to him merely chuckled some more. “I suppose that could work. You know Pax, when you told me of your Megatron I was picturing a mech of some distinction.” He turned his helm, a bemused look on his faceplates as he scanned over his twin's frame. “I didn’t realize he would merely be irritable, and rather juvenile.”

Megatron roared, his arm flying out and cannon firing up instantly. “I will show you _juvenile_ , filth!”

All of the gathered mechs, except Optimus, and the suddenly cowering Knockout drew their weapons and pointed them at Megatron.

“NO! WAIT!” Optimus cried out, his spark hammering in his chassis as he jumped in front of the newly designated Tron, a line of fire erupting down his  injured side. He forced himself to ignore the pain as he whirled on the kinder Decepticon, knowing he was more likely to get through to him. “P-please. He is temperamental, yes, but he can help us! He has already agreed to, and even has shared his energon with me. They are not like your Prime, w-we, we could… W-we need to work toge…” The world suddenly spun before his optics, his frame swaying before falling backwards.

“PAX!”

“OPTIMUS!”

Both Megatron’s called out at the same time, each leaping forwards to catch the falling Prime, but as he was falling backwards, his Megatron got to him first. His long arms fell under the Prime, catching him just before he slammed into the snow covered ground, and pulling him close with an almost possessive growl.

“I have him, _tool.”_ He grumbled out, staring pointedly at the other mech before looking down at the groaning Prime. He frowned as he saw how Optimus had torn his welds open, his side quickly becoming a mess of energon. “Arrrgh, you idiot! Look at what you did.”

Tron stepped back, surprise flickering through his optics as he watched the warlord’s crass attitude change in a blink as he cradled Pax so carefully, even as he insulted him. Starscream suddenly appeared at his side, his faceplates tired and concerned looking.

“Mega… Ummm, _Tron?_ The storm is picking up, and Pax is in no condition to travel right now, perhaps we should take shelter here for the night? It seems this Knockout is also a medic, he should be able to help, Pax.”

Tron vented out, grimacing as he looked over Pax’s frame. He wasn’t keen on sheltering with the unpredictable, and evidently quick to anger stranger, but it looked as if they didn’t have much of a choice. “I suppose you are right.” He looked up to Knockout, smiling kindly at the other mech. “Excuse me, friend. Would you be willing to help Pax? We may be able to find some tools throughout the town if you need us to.”

Knockout gaped at the larger mech, amazed at how cordially he was asked to do, frag anything. His Lord normally just screamed at him. “Ummm… yeah.” He said stupidly, eliciting a gentle laugh from Soundwave.

Knockout turned to the masked mech, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his helm. “Ha, umm me and Ravage…”

“Ravage and I.” The cyber-cat corrected from the warmth of Soundwave’s arms with a chuckle.

The medic stared flatly at the creature, “Whatever pup. We were looking for some stuff earlier, ya know before I nearly had my helm blown to scrap.”

Starscream coughed sheepishly, “Sorry about that. I had figured, well given our Autobots… I thought perhaps Pax’s Decepticons were just as wretched.”

“OOOOHHHH, _trust me._ I have never seen any mechs like your fragging zombie problem! They are legitimately insane.” He shivered slightly as he recalled the snarls and red optics…

The other Decepticon’s all frowned, confused what a zombie was, but Tron quickly focused back on Pax’s ragged vents. “Soundwave, perhaps you and Ravage can help our friend. Let us make it inside before the ice storm hits. I do not think this snow will last long.”

“Very well, Megatron.” Soundwave said, gently placing Ravage down before walking towards Knockout.

Knockout smiled at him, “Nice paint job, Soundwave. Looks good on ya.”

The masked mech snickered and shook his helm, “You certainly are a chipper mech aren’t you? Your energy almost sparkles.”

The medic scoffed as he started to walk, “Flatterer. Well, when you spend all day with _my_ Megatron your learn to smile no matter what, fragger is as miserable as they come. Nevermind his constant need to surround himself with death and destruction. Oh, the stories I could tell. Actually, there was this one time…”

Soundwave laughed as he listened to the strange mech ramble on, Ravage merely shaking his helm as he followed after the two.

Tron walked over to Pax’s side, frowning as he discovered the mech had his optics shuttered, and was shaking. “We should take him inside.” He suggested to his look alike, his voice low and careful.

Megatron growled at him as he lifted the weak Prime. “Fine.” He answered stiffly, turning and walking back into their small shelter.

Tron and Starscream looked at one another after the other mech disappeared. “Keep an optic on him, Megatron. He may seem merely temperamental, but he is quick to anger, and Pax already has doubts when it comes to him.”

The silver mech nodded, his processor reeling with everything that had occurred that night. “Yes, I will. Tomorrow I would like to investigate the state of Kaon though, before I head back to base. We came back here because Soundwave sensed Ravage, but before that he felt an odd energy near the tower.”

Starscream frowned at his leader, worry fleeting through his ember for the larger mech. “Perhaps it be best that you avoid returning there. What if it is the Prime? Megatron, if he gets his servos on you…”

“I know my friend, I know. Ahh… We shall see. For now let’s rest, and get Pax comfortable. I don’t trust him being alone with that mech.” With that Tron smiled grimly at his friend and walked towards the shelter’s door.

His earlier surprise grew as he entered the ruined building to find the darker mech gently coaxing Optimus to drink some liquid from a strange cube, the smaller mech weakly complying. **_What a strange mech. One moment he is furious and growling, and the next gently feeding Optimus… What exactly is the relationship between these two?_**

When most of the cube was gone Megatron stood, his one good optic blazing angrily at Tron before moving towards the back of the building and slumping down against the wall.

Starscream gave his leader a look before settling in next to the fire, and Tron made his way over to Pax, ignoring the red optic that followed him the whole way.

“Pax, how are you feeling?” He asked gently, sitting next to the tired mech.

Optimus smiled, “I am j-just happy no one is dead.”

Tron chuckled lightly, “Yes, quite a group we have here isn’t it?”

The smaller mech laughed as well, coughing a bit in the end, and Tron’s optics looked over him worriedly as he did so. Once the attack was over Optimus smiled back up at him, “I will be alright, Meg… Tron.” Optimus peered over at Megatron, noting how the other mech was watching Tron like a hawk. “Thank you for not killing him.” He said to Tron, turning back to the mech.

Tron sighed, “I do not make it a habit to shoot first and ask questions later. I am surprised by his care for you though…”

Optimus laughed bitterly, his optics narrowing as he glared over at the scowling warlord. “Care... He is merely keeping me alive long enough to… To use me to help him get home. That is all.” He said carefully. “What I mean is, Megatron hates me. He hates me more than any mech I have ever met, and he reminds me constantly of that fact.” Optimus glared darkly at Megatron a moment more, surprised as the other mech's helm turned away after his words.

Optimus continued to look at the warlord in confusion.  _ **Why does he keep looking at me so oddly? One moment he is furious and insulting, and then soft and guilt ridden...**_

Tron frowned, looking between the two mechs. “Oh. Well, I am sorry for that.” He said gently.

Optimus huffed painfully, “I am used to it.” He said grimly, turning his helm back to the other mech. “Thank you, all of you, for looking for me.”

Tron smiled that wondrously bright smile and moved closer to the smaller mech. “You are more than welcome, Pax. I, I have missed you.” He said quietly, his optics dimming.

Optimus looked up at him, his spark warming with the presence of the other mech. “I have missed you as well. It has been, a _trying_ few days.”

The other mech nodded, “I can imagine. Well, if you would like to tell me about it, I am more than willing to listen Pax.”

The Prime frowned, thinking of all the horrors he had experienced lately. He wasn’t certain he _wanted_ to talk about Breakdown, or the village, but maybe getting his fears off his chest, it might ease the pain a bit? “Well, where to begin,” He sighed, unconsciously leaning into the larger mech, his frame thrilled with the warmth from the other mech, and perhaps just the wonderful sense of security he felt.

“The trouble really started over the acid desert. Breakdown said that that would be a difficult drive, but I think we would have made it if it weren’t for another grounder flying over the desert.” Optimus began, slowly working through his tale of what had occurred since he last saw the blue optic mech.

Tron listened patiently, his ember going out to the smaller mech as he told his tale. He enjoyed how close Pax sat to him, and how at ease the mech seemed to grow as his story continued. When the smaller mech broke down once more, after talking about finding Breakdown dead, he had quickly encircled his arms around the smaller mech, holding him close as he cried.

He noticed the other Megatron glimpsing at them now and again, his blazing red optic scanning over him and Pax in a calculating manner. He ignored the other mech for the most part, as long as he was peaceful, and not argumentative then he would let him be. He did notice however, that once he put his arm around Pax that red optic grew brighter, and the other mech’s frame seemed to tense, but again he took it in stride. As long as he wasn’t hurting Pax, or any member of his team he could accept the other mech’s presence.

 ** _He did give Pax some of his own fuel. Perhaps he isn’t nearly as bad as Optimu… Nemesis._** To call his old mate Optimus seemed strange now, now that he had met _this_ Optimus. He imagined it was a bit of the same for Pax.  He had let the other Megatron take his designation if only to spare himself, and Pax the arguments otherwise, but even Pax seemed to be fighting with it.

As Pax continued his tale to get to what they found in this village, _Tron_ felt his ember clench tightly as he thought of what _his_ Prime had instructed his soldiers to do to this town. He was almost certain the citizens suffered for Nemesis missing his chance to get them at the tower, and he felt a terrible amount of guilt with that realization.

Soon enough Pax’s tale came to an end, the smaller mech leaning heavily against his frame as he quieted, the poor beaten mech falling in and out of recharge until finally the trio of searching mechs returned.

Tron looked up, smiling as he heard their laughter first. He was happy to discover that at least this Knockout wouldn’t be much trouble. The red medic seemed to be getting along very well with Soundwave and Ravage, and he felt happy for his ever shy friend.

It wasn’t many that could pull laughter from Soundwave, and perhaps it was a combination of having Ravage back, and the red mech's jovial attitude? Either way, it was nice to see.

As the mechs walked in he smiled broader as he realized they were wrapped in acid cloaks, and holding a few large satchels of supplies.

“Look what we found!” Knockout said cheerfully as he brushed some of the ice from his cloak. “There is one for each of us! Good thing too, that storm is awful!” He turned hanging his cloak on a jagged piece of metal that stuck out from the wall, Soundwave doing the same before they sat around the fire to look through their treasures.

The little room was quickly becoming cramped, and normally Tron wouldn’t mind, but if Knockout were to fix Optimus, they would need the injured mech to be laid out straight.

The medic seemed to have the same thought as he looked over to the recharging mech. “Hmm, I think there is another room in this building, but it would need to be cleared from some debris before…”

Megatron stood suddenly, his red optic dim as he moved to one of the existing doorways in the building. “I will clear it.” He said simply, ducking under some wreckage before disappearing into the side room.

“Oh.” Knockout said, surprise flickering through his field.

Tron frowned, once again confused but the other mech’s odd behavior, but he was grateful for his help regardless.

As Megatron cleaned out the room, the other mechs all talked quietly amongst themselves, each enjoying the simplicity of the moment as they laughed and spoke of their alternate worlds.

“I HATE Earth! It is possibly the filthiest planet I have ever seen! There are some good points though. Where we are normally stationed has wonderfully long stretches of roads to race on, well, when they are maintained! Pot holes are the enemy, mechs.” Knockout said hatefully. “I think I worry about those more than I do the Autobots.”

Starscream tilted his helm at that, “So, why do your Decepticons and Autobots fight? You and Pax don’t seem so angry with one another, even your Megatron… He may be a bit crazy, but nothing near our Prime.”

Knockout sighed, digging through his supplies as he prepared to re-weld the Prime’s side. “I dunno honestly. The war has been going on so long now, I am not even certain any mech really remembers… Well, except for Megatron.” He looked behind himself cautiously, his optics peering for signs of his Lord, but as he listened to the continued bangs and general sounds of the larger mech clearing out the other room he looked back at the other mechs. “From what I remember, it all started with him.” All of the mechs looked over as the medic pointed to Pax’s unconscious form.

Tron lifted his optical ridge, his optics falling to the mech he held as the medic continued quietly. “Yeah see, Optimus wasn’t always Optimus. He used to be some librarian, or archivist or whatever named Orion Pax. See Orion and Megatron were super in love once. Like, so in love that when Optimus came out, and lost all of his memories from his time being Orion, because of the Matrix by the way, Megatron lost his shiiiit!”

“What is the Matrix?” Soundwave asked, gently petting Ravage as he listened to the red mech’s tale.

“Seems to be some magical relic or some sort. I don’t actually know what it does beyond upgrading the mech it’s put into and wiping their processors, but it is supposed to be real special. All god like and such. Apparently Optimus, o _r Orion_ was ordained to carry it and be a Prime. Some say Megatron went crazy cause he wasn’t gifted with the Matrix, but I honestly think he just loved Orion too damn much, and every time he deals with Optimus that knife digs deeper.” Knockout sighed dramatically, “Rather romantic really, in a deadly destructive, we have no more planet... kind of way.”

Tron tilted his helm, peering at the mech he held thoughtfully. Pax had told him a bit about his past but he had never divulged into his and Megatron’s past. **_Then again he hardly knew me back then, so why would he tell me of those bits of his past? I wonder how it would feel to suddenly wake up with no memories but the world expect you to act like a god? Optimus is certainly a special mech, I just didn’t realize how special. Perhaps this was what both Soundwave and Airachnid meant?_**

“It is clear.” Megatron said, his deep voice calling from the room. “I cannot lift the rubble from the doorway so you are going to have to hand him through, or wake him.”

Tron gathered the sleeping mech, forcing himself to stand before making his way to the crumbled doorway. He peered through the fallen beams to find that one red optic glaring at him from the darkness beyond. “Are you ready for him?”

“I said I was, mech. Push him through the bottom, I will grab his shoulders.” Megatron growled out, and Tron forced himself to ignore the other mech’s ire.

He knelt down, gently sorting Optimus out so he could send the mech in helm first. “Here he is…”

The darker mech vented as he grasped Optimus, grunting as he pulled the smaller mech under the beams. “Fine, fine. Let go now, I have him.”

Tron frowned; not liking the thought of handing the smaller mech off to his enemy, but was once again surprised to see how gently Megatron was handling the injured mech. He stood as Optimus’s pedes disappeared, his optics searching through the rubble for a klik, but the other room was so dark he couldn’t see much. “I will find you some light.” He said, moving to the oil fire to grab some for the other room.

Megatron scoffed at the other mech as he laid Optimus down in the small cold room, the smaller mech groaning slightly before his optics opened a slit.

“Meg-Megatron?” he asked weakly, his processor fuzzy with exhaustion and pain.

“Hush now.” Megatron said quietly as he moved some more rubble away from the door way. “Knockout, hand me two of those cloaks.” He said poking his helm out for a klik, watching as the red medic immediately jumped up and grabbed two of the dry ones.

“I shall be ready in a moment, my Lord.” The medic said as he handed the cloaks over.

Megatron grunted in return, pulling his frame back into the dark room. He turned his kneeling form back to Optimus, shaking out one of the cloaks before covering the shivering mech's frame with it.

“Uhh… Th-Thank you.” Optimus stuttered out as his unfocused optics looked up at him, a smile on his faceplates.

“I am going to lift your helm.” Megatron said gruffly, the gratitude in the smaller mech’s optics making his spark ache oddly. He leaned down, reaching his clawed servo gently around Optimus’s helm before pulling it closer to him as he began tucking the other cloak under it.

As he sorted out the cloak he fought to ignore how close the other mech was to him, and how warm the other mech’s vent felt on his faceplates. Suddenly the memory of his dermas against Optimus’s fleeted through his processor, and he had to force himself to remember to vent as his servos began to shake. His optics unwittingly fell to Optimus’s gentle blue ones, and he swallowed hard as the smaller mech looked up at him so peacefully.

“I m-missed you…” Optimus said weakly with a smile.

Megatron’s optic went wide, his spark hammering within him as he realized Optimus didn’t know who he was talking to, he couldn’t. “Optimus, I am not…”

His words ceased immediately as the smaller mech lifted his helm up, and their lips touched.

Megatron’s optic bulged at the heat that sprang from the smaller mech’s dermas, and his whole frame became still as shock ran through him. **_What is he doing!? He must not be thinking clearly! He thinks I am that fragging pretender! I should stop this, NOW!_**

The warlord vented out hotly, preparing to do just that,  _violently_ if need be, yet as Optimus quietly moaned and opened his intake just a bit to let his glossa slid along his scarred lips, Megatron found himself stupidly, timidly opening his intake.

 ** _What am I doing!? What the frag am I doing!?_** He wanted to punch the fragger. How dare he insult him by thinking he was that feckless fake, how dare Optimus ever touch his lips without his permission! He didn’t want this!

Megatron said everything he could, telling himself over and over who was under him, telling himself he should just strangle the smaller mech and be done with it, but as Optimus continued to whimper against him, his slick, warm glossa gently moving against his own as their lips pressed so tightly together, it seemed nothing began making sense.  He fell into the kiss then, almost naturally, as if they had kissed thousands of times before and everything fell away for a moment.

He unconsciously began pulling the smaller mech’s helm closer to his, deepening their kiss as his vents turned more ragged. Heat filled his frame like it hadn’t in eons, and he moaned at the sensation. He may have made fun of Optimus for acting like nothing more than a robot, but since Orion… Had he not done exactly the same?

After Orion there had been no one else. How could there be when he had already tasted perfection? No mech would ever come close to Orion in his spark, and no mech ever had. Eons of war, of pain, every one of them spent alone, and in mourning for the mech he lost so long ago and now... He was allowing the first lips to kiss him in so very, very long to be Optimus’s?

 ** _No. No… NO!_** He pulled away with a gasp, dropping the confused mech’s helm quickly before scrambling out of the room with a speed even he didn’t know he possessed.

“AHHH!” Knockout screamed as his leader suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his medical supplies flying everywhere as he jumped back from the panicked warlord.

Megatron stood just as quickly as he exited, his wide optic taking in all of the shocked mechs around him. He growled at them all after a moment, his servos shaking at his sides. “What mechs!?” He asked furiously, his helm falling to the medic. “Clean that up fool! Honestly you are so fragging clumsy! Useless fragging medic…”

As the fuming silver mech made it to the door of the shelter he grabbed an acid cloak and flung it around his shoulders.

“Uhhh, my Lord, there is an ice stor…” Knockout started carefully.

“I don’t care! I need to get away from all of you pathetic bots for a moment. All of your shinning righteousness is making me _sick!_ ” Megatron yelled out as he stepped out into the storm, leaving nothing but confused stares in his wake.

Starscream whistled bemusedly as he shook his helm, “Is he always like that?”

The medic barked out a bitter laugh as he picked up his medical equipment, “Oh mech, you have _NO_ idea! That mother fucker be cra-cra! I swear half the ship needs therapy because of him, I know I do!”

Soundwave rose to help him, his helm tilting thoughtfully as he did so, “Therapy? Like for frames and recovery? “

Knockout shook his helm with a laugh, “Nah, more like mental therapy.”

Soundwave nodded, humming as he did so, “Oh. Umm… What is a cra-cra mother fucker?”

The medic paused, his optics looking at the other mech blankly for a klik before bursting out laughing. “Ohhh, mechs. Well, mother fucker is a nickname of sorts for a mech… Ummm…  It can be a _good_ thing, and a _bad_ thing, depending on who you are talking to. Very versatile, the word _fuck_ I mean. Ummm… Ok, after I fix up Optimus I shall share with you _all_ the joys of the English language! I especially like the flavorful bits myself.”

Soundwave nodded excitedly, “I would like that very much, Mother Fucker!”

Knockout laughed harder as he made his way under the ruined doorway, “Ohhh, this is gonna be fun.”


	13. Looking into the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY GUYS! So, short chapter, but I have more. I stopped it where I did cause I think there needed to be some emphasis on the reflections here... SO! I should have the rest out by tomorrow! Here we look into Megatron, and what has been going on in his helm. A bit thoughtful, and maybe a little sad, but well, it is Megatron. Ok, enjoy! YAY!

Megatron vented out, a puff of white mist coming from his shivering intake as he moved his large form through the collapsed entryway of one of the ruined buildings that lay on the outskirts of the destroyed town. It seemed like it used to be a huge structure, what remained of the building almost resembled a human’s ranch. He grunted stepping through crumbled metal and fallen beams, his one optic scanning around the _interior_ of the rubble carefully.

Most of the roof was gone, allowing the freezing rain to pour in the first half of the building, but as he dug deeper the rain stopped and he found a less damaged corner to sit in. He sighed heavily as his back plates hit one of the metal walls and he slid down into the metal shavings below.

A delicate song surrounded him, the frozen rain and ice pellets playing along the metal exterior in a constant jingling, and he found himself comforted by the sound. **_Now if only I wasn’t freezing…_**

He shivered, his servos shaking the cloak and breaking the thin layer of ice that had formed even though his walk had been so short. He couldn’t imagine having to deal with weather like this constantly, to have frozen acid always being a threat?

When enough of the ice had been knocked from the cloak he wrapped it tighter around himself, his helm lifting to scan over his broken surroundings. During their earlier scour of the village, he hadn’t searched through this building but Knockout had, of course the frightened medic had probably just stuck his helm in, seen nothing _immediately_ amiss and said _fuck it_.

Megatron scoffed, white mist surrounding him for a moment as he shook his helm as he thought of his medic. One thing had always been blindingly clear about Knockout; the mech never belonged in a war. Not only did the mech not belong in a war, but he certainly didn’t belong with the Decepticons, the only reason for him being there was his attachment to Breakdown really. Foolish mech followed the other around like a cyber-mut, even into the longest war in history.

The warlord looked up to the ceiling, his processor and spark heavy. **_Just as I have with Ori….arrrgh Optimus._**

He had fought with himself, over and over again as to why he had come after the smaller mech, and he constantly came up with the same answer, he didn’t know. Sure he _had_ been bored, sure he _had_ never really wanted Earth anyways, and yes he didn’t want his victory to be so easy, and unfinished yet…

Megatron sighed, rubbing his cold helm as he thought of what had slowly consumed him after Optimus left. The days had ticked by easily at first, he had been free to do whatever he wanted. He took over more mines, destroyed some human settlements, fought the army a few times but it was all so… Empty.

Everything seemed so meaningless as time continued on, and his passion for it all crumbled more and more each day, much to the misfortune of his crew. He may not have ever been an exceptionally easy leader to follow, but during those days even he had noticed a change in himself, and not an honorable one.

So, when Shockwave had announced the bridge was finally fixed, it had been like life suddenly had meaning again! He grabbed Shockwave, who was more than happy to come for scientific purposes, and Knockout, who swore and complained the entire time, and stocked on fuel and supplies and left their world behind.

He had never expected to come out in some parallel universe, especially one that had Optimus running into his arms with tears in his optics.

That moment had shocked him to his core, _but_ being the ever prideful Decepticon that he was he had gathered himself well enough to get down to business, of course, nothing ever turns out the way it should. Now here he sat, freezing, in the darkness, and alone as he tried to sort out just _what_ the _frag_ happened in that small room.

Megatron groaned, running his servo over his injured faceplates as he thought of him kissing Optimus. It may have started off with Optimus unknowingly kissing him, but when it had ended it was _all_ him. He was the one pulling them deeper and deeper into that heated…

“ÁRRRRGH!” He bellowed out, gripping his helm tightly as his cry echoed around the metal building. “Frag it all! What is WRONG with me!?”

He wanted to say it was a slip up, that it was a one-time glitch but ever since the Optimus disappeared, his thoughts on the smaller mech had become more and more confusing. Why did he come all the way out here for him? Why did that first hug make his spark jump? Why did he save him from the river? Why did he hate hearing how some other mech kissed him? Why, when Optimus ran to Tron did it…

“Ohhhh…” Megatron moaned out, his servo going to his chestplates, growling slightly as his spark began to ache once more. That was another thing! Since Optimus left, his spark had begun to ache more and more every day. It had started off small, more of a slight burn than anything, but as time went on that burn grew hotter and hotter, and some days it had been almost unbearable.

He hadn’t attributed it to Optimus’s disappearance, not in all the time he was gone. It wasn’t until the mech ran to _him_ and wrapped his arms around his chassis, pulling him so close when Megatron realized for the first time in almost a month, the ache had ebbed. Of course then they battled, _as was RIGHT_ , and it began again.

But today, seeing Optimus run to Tron, hold him, laugh with him, cry with him, kiss… He had almost doubled over because of the pain in his chest.

He didn’t know what the pain meant, but he was fragging sick of it already, and it was making his helm grow fuzzy and stupid when it came to the smaller mech.

Tron had called him juvenile and honestly, he couldn’t disagree. Since he had finally found Orion again…. OPTIMUS rather, he _had_ been acting more like an angry youngling than the warlord he was. Arguing constantly with the mech, insulting him, picking fights whenever he could… All the while fighting to ignore the fire that consumed his spark, and the wretched growing jealousy.

Perhaps if he brought back the constant glare in Optimus’s optics he wouldn’t feel so damn confused, but when Optimus had hugged him, when he had leaned into him after Megatron saved him from the river, the look Optimus gave him after he shot the chief for him… Every time Optimus looked at him with, with that fragging hopeful, soft, grateful look the warlord both _hated_ it, and… And longed for it.

**_Arrrgh, filthy fragger is tearing me apart and he doesn’t even realize it! Frag him! Damn fool, why can he not just hate me? It would be so much easier if he…_ **

But that wasn’t really true either. When Optimus’s optics had flickered after he had called him worthless, and that tear, and then said he hated him, it had torn the warlord. It had felt like he had just taken Orion and spit right into his faceplates. WHY!? Why did it feel like that? Why was he seeing Orion in the smaller mech so often these days, ESPECIALLY with that fragging _pretender!_

Seeing Optimus laughing so happily as his filthy twin kissed his helm over and over… There was Orion.

When Optimus had fallen into the other mech’s arms and cried… Megatron had never seen Optimus cry, and when he did all he saw was Orion.

When Optimus curled into Tron and fallen asleep in his arms… Orion.

When the Prime had looked at him, his smile open, loving, and his optics bleary but so warm and said he missed him before kissing his lips…

“Ohhhh… Primus, you bastard. What is this!? Some sick fragging game!?” Megatron moaned out, wrapping his arms around himself. **_I need to stop this fragging mess. I need to get my helm on straight and not play this fragging game. Save this world, get Shockwave, get to Earth and then… And then kill… Kill…_**

A sudden strange clang in the building ripped Megatron from his thoughts in an instant. The warlord growled as he immediately sprang to his pedes, his spark racing but optic focused as he scanned the building’s dark interior intently.

For a moment he saw or heard nothing, but it wasn’t until he heard a small whimper, and then a harsh shushing noise that his battle stance eased and he tilted his helm in confusion. **_Whatever is in here, it isn’t very big…_**

“Who’s there?” He called out to the dripping darkness around him, his optics scanning the numerous shadows.

Only the gentle clinking of rain and ice answered him, his optic narrowing as he continued to search. “I will not hurt you, but you should show yourself or I will start firing on everything here.” Megatron warned, bringing his cannon up as proof of his threat.

That was when a squeal of terror sounded, and he heard something begin to cry a little ways from where he stood.

Climbing over the rubble carefully, easing his longs legs through beams and over long slates of frozen metal the warlord finally found whatever occupied the ranch with him, and he felt his spark skip at the sight.

There, curled up against a larger and obviously dead frame, lie a sparkling.

The little thing curled up tighter to the frame, her optics shuttered tight as she shivered against the mech she held. Megatron blinked in surprise, his frame working through the last few beams as he started towards the poor little thing when a sudden blur of silver jumped at him with a series of static filled barks and growls.

Megatron stepped back as a cyber-dog, or pup really, jumped at him. The tiny thing immediately bit into his leg as he growled his high pitched growl, his little denta hardly even scratching the warlord’s plating as he fought to protect his friend.

The silver mech watched the little pet frenzy for a moment, his optical ridges raised high as he smiled at the little protector. He chuckled slightly as he crouched down, his huge frame looming over both the sparkling and pup as he tried to calm the ‘beast’.

“Hush little one, I do not hurt sparklings. Easy beast, eaaaasy.” He smiled as the dog growled at him again, yet as his large servos wrapped around the cyber-mut’s torso the little thing lost all of its fight and whimpered weakly.

Megatron laughed again, holding the creature gently as he looked at it. “Shhhh, see I am not going to hurt…”

Pain ripped through his knee suddenly, and Megatron grunted as he looked down to find the sparkling was no longer huddling, but standing in front of his leg. The little one had a jagged piece of metal in her servos that she had successfully jammed into Megatron’s transformation seam. The wound wasn’t very deep, but the warlord had to give the kid credit for her bravery.

The sparkling stared at him, her faceplates full of anger even as tears fell down her cheeks. She pointed silently to the dog, and then to herself as she twisted the metal.

Megatron sighed, pulling one servo from the pup to tug the metal out of his leg. As the massive limb neared the shivering sparkling, the look of defiance faltered a bit and she went stumbling backwards, tripping over the dead frame as she tried to get away.

“I will not hurt him, or you.” Megatron said gruffly as he invented before pulling the scrap from his leg and tossing it away. He turned his massive helm, peering down at the little femme as she righted herself and growled at him angrily.

“You are a tough bot aren’t you?” The warlord mused, his smile small but encouraging.

The little one said nothing, but showed her denta as she glared darkly at him. Once more she pointed at the creature, then herself.

“Do you not speak small one? I was certain I heard a voice earlier…” Megatron started, but the femme just glared at him. Megatron huffed, his optic going to the frame at her pedes. “I am sorry for your loss, young one. I will not hurt you, but I do know of some mechs that could help you find some other family you may have _. If_ you are brave enough to trust me?”

She looked at him cynically, her optics dropping to the mech at her pedes as her frame hitched and a few more tears fell from her optics. She wrapped her arms around her shivering frame, and the warlord frowned as he noticed the frost that was covering her helm and shoulders.

“You are going to freeze out here. It would be a foolish death, and make your guardian, or Sire’s sacrifice mean nothing. I shall place your irritating pet down, but I would suggest you come with me. I know where it is warm, and there is fuel, so do not be stupid.”

Megatron sighed, lowering his servo to gently let the cyber-dog go, the small creature instantly whimpered and ran to the sparking, hiding behind her legs.

The sparkling looked at him curiously, her dim optics flickering in the darkness before turning, grabbing the mutt and bolting.

“No wait!” Megatron called after her, picking himself up and he fought to follow her through the rubble. He swore as his spiked shoulders continued to get stuck on much of the overhanging wreckage, watching as the sparkling easily slid through all of the little nooks and holes she could find. “Arrrgh, damnit! I am not going to hurt you! Will you just stop! There is an ice storm, don’t go out…”

He vented out furiously as he watched the femme’s wide blue optics look at him in horror one last time, before working her way through a particularly small hole, and running out into the storm.

“Arrrgh, fragging stupid, foolish twit!” Megatron roared as he pushed against the web of beams that surrounded him, his massive arms shaking as he slowly lifted a pile of supports that were tangled before him. Loud creaks and clangs echoed around the building as metal began to fall and bend, his frame shuddering from the effort but soon he got the pile of beams high enough that with one final push he was able to quickly slip under it all before it came crashing back down.

The whole building seemed to sway then, and Megatron looked above him nervously as pieces of what remained of the ceiling began to rain down on him. “Damnit…” He whispered, his helm spinning as he searched for the hole he had entered through.

As a terrible screeching sound ripped through the night, and more bits of rubble fell, Megatron gritted his denta as he fought to escape. He leapt through another wall of beams, his shoulder catching only for a second as he tore through the slowly collapsing building. He jumped and weaved through the piles of scrap, all the while being pelted with jagged pieces of falling metal.

He was almost at the hole he had entered through when a huge piece of ceiling fell, its jagged edge ripping along his back plates just as he sprung through the outer wall.

“ARRRRGH!” He screamed as his front half flew through the hole, his helm cracking against the ice covered ground as his optic filled with static.

He was partly aware of the continuing screeches of metal behind him, and how half of his frame was still inside the crumbling building, but he couldn’t seem to get his processor to work straight. He could feel the larger metal plate that had ripped through his back pinning one of his legs, and he hoped it hadn’t broken anything along his pede. With a snarl he clawed at the icy ground desperately, his vents growing so rapid there was almost a cloud of mist surrounding his bleeding frame.

**_Come of mech, pull! It is coming down. I will be no use to any mech if my legs are crushed! Pull!_ **

Suddenly he felt two little servos grasp one of his arms and start pulling. He looked up surprised to find the little sparkling there, her faceplates grim but determined as she tried to pull him from the building.

“What are you doing!?” Megatron mumbled out, his processor slowly clearing.

The little thing’s efforts weren’t truly making a difference, but her being there seemed to help his thoughts focus as he realized if she didn’t run the building could very well bury her as well.

“Arrrgh, you idiot! Get away!” Megatron screamed at her, his red optic blazing as he fought to pull himself out.

She shook her helm wildly, her little servos digging deeper into his plating her optics wide and pleading.

“You STUPID FEMME! Leave ME and run!” He snarled at her, his claws digging deep into the ice as panic filled him. **_Am I about to watch another sparkling die in front of me? BECAUSE OF ME!? NO!_**

Once again she shook her helm, her optics bleeding coolant as she sobbed, the cyber-pup barking madly at her pedes.

**_Damnit! Foolish child is going to be crushed! I need to MOOOVE!_ **

Finally he felt his leg begin to move just a bit, his plating scraping painfully along the metal that held him.

“Megatron!” A cry came from somewhere close, and the warlord groaned inwardly as recognized his double’s voice. Evidently the other mechs had finally heard the screeching of the building’s collapse and had coming running to his rescue. Perfect…

“Starscream get the sparkling and animal! I will pull him free!” Tron cried out over the loud chaos.

The sparkling growled at the seeker as he neared, refusing to let go of Megatron’s servo.

“Arrrgh, GO you stupid girl!” Megatron yelled at her, and with a desperate look she finally allowed herself and the mutt to be pulled away.

 Tron crouched in front of him, his servos quickly if not awkwardly, working under his arms. “Alright I am going to pull!”

“FINE! Just DO IT FOOL!” Megatron snarled out, the other mech rolling his optics as he began to tug backwards hard.

More debris fell around them, the building of course not falling in on itself, or to the side but because its front was already so weak the weight of the roof began to tip forwards.

Tron grimaced as a few pieces of the building slammed into his shoulders, but forced himself to continue to pull, his pistons and struts hissing with the effort. **_Frag he is stuck in there good! I hope I don’t have to rip his leg out of…_**

He and Megatron each cried out as, with a screech of metal, and a pain filled roar from the warlord, he finally popped free. Both mechs fell to the ground, Tron grunting as the other mech fell on top of him heavily.

Megatron groaned, his leg on fire as he quickly forced his aching frame up, grabbed tightly to Tron’s arm and ran just as the whole building finally came down with a resounding crash behind them.

He only made it a few feet from the rubble before his leg gave out and he crumpled into the snow and ice with a ragged vent. Both mechs laid there for a moment, their vents rapid and misting as they looked over the enormous pile of beams and debris they had almost been crushed by.

“Well, that was fun.” Tron said weakly, looking up at Megatron as he began laughing.

Megatron scowled at the other mech for a moment, but eventually couldn’t help but laugh in relief as well. “Indeed.” He muttered out, rolling to his back as he tried to cool his overheated frame. He didn’t even notice how his cloak had rolled up and half of his frame was burning from the snow. **_Frag, I was almost just offlined by a building… That was an idiotic move. Why am I being so foolish here? Almost dying for a…_**

He grunted as a small weight suddenly fell over his chassis, and he brought his helm up to find the sparkling draped over him. She held to his tightly, her little frame shaking as cried.

“I am well child.” He said awkwardly, patting her helm gently as he sat up.

"Sorry, she didn't want to stay with me." Starscream said grimly as he looked down at the silver mech.

Megatron grunted in response but continued to allow the femme to hold him. It had stopped sleeting finally, but there was still a mist of rain coming down so with a huff he picked the little frame up and eased her under his now ripped cloak. It wasn’t much protection from the elements, but it was better than nothing.

He looked up as Tron groaned, the other mech standing beside him. “We should get her inside.” He said to Megatron gently as he wiped snow and ice from his frame, and Megatron was surprised to see neither Starscream or Tron had on a cloak.

“Yes,” he said gruffly, feeling foolish to have had pulled the mechs from their shelter, of course, he hadn’t expected to find a sparkling, or have a building fall on top of him, but still. He stood ignoring the pain in his pede, it was scratched to slag, but nothing his repair systems wouldn't handle overnight. Easing himself to his pedes he cradled the tiny frame close and they all began making their way back to their small shelter, the mutt yapping in Starscream's arms the entire way.

Megatron sighed as he watched the two mechs before him, his spark aching with guilt. He hated that he was saved by these fraggers, especially by Tron, but had it not been for him… **_Arrrgh, gods. Do I now have to thank the fragger? I didn’t ask for them to help._**

“Rather foolish to not grab cloaks.” Megatron said sarcastically instead, Starscream looking at him in irritation but Tron merely laughed. **_Stupid mech, when does he not laugh? His constant happiness is infuriating._**

“Well, Soundwave sensed the distress first, probably from the little one.” Tron said as he shivered, his blue optics going to the bundle Megatron held. “Then when we heard the screeching, Starscream and I kind of just ran out not sure what we would find. I have to thank you, Megatron. If not for you that sparkling would have never been found.”

Megatron groaned inwardly as his twin stopped suddenly and looked at him, his optics gleaming with appreciation and warmth and it just made Megatron’s tank roll sickly.

“Truly, thank you. Pax wasn’t wrong in his hope for you helping us. You have already done so much.” Tron said smiling broadly as he did so.

Megatron rolled his optics and with a huff continued to walk to the shelter. “I have my reasons mech, and none of them involve benefiting your merry band of idiots.”

Tron shook his helm smiling at the scowling Starscream as he too moved on.

“He is such an aft.” The seeker muttered quietly as he walked besides his leader. He pet the finally silent mutt gently, the little creature almost falling into recharge in his arms.

The larger mech shrugged. “He is something, I just don’t know what, yet I think he means well. Look at how he is caring for that sparkling. He isn’t so bad, even if he hates Pax.” He sighed as he thought of the smaller Prime, his shoulders drooping. “Starscream, he will leave soon, and it makes my spark ache terribly.”

The seeker smiled sadly at his friend, “I know. There is nothing for it though, as much as I wish there was a way to, to help. Enjoy the time you have with him though. Life is always short, why not hold to some good memories, Megatron. There will always be sorrow to contend with, so enjoy now. You deserve a break from this madness, and I think Pax needs one as well.”

Tron smiled, lifting his servo to his friend’s shoulder as he nodded. “Thank you Starscream for always being there to pick me back up and set me on the right path.”

Starscream leaned into the larger mech’s touch as he nodded. “You have always done the same for me, Megatron. We make a good team.”

The larger mech looked down at him and smiled warmly, “That we do. Come, I am freezing, let’s get inside.”

When the two mechs made it inside they nodded to Soundwave who had added some more oil to their fire, apparently trying to warm the building for their newest addition. Megatron was sitting unhappily near the blaze as he held the femme, the warlord carefully wiping some of the frost that had formed on her frame away.

“It is a wonder she survived at all.” Tron said as sat down, Megatron glaring at him coldly as he was forced to sit close to the mech so that all of they could fit around the warmth.

“There was a frame with her. He may have only offlined recently, his frame keeping her warm as she held him.” Megatron said evenly as he looked down at her shivering form. Perhaps from the stress or cold the sparkling had almost immediately falling into recharge once he covered her with his cloak, she hadn’t even moved when he took the cloth off and sat down.

“Frag, that is awful.” Starscream said sadly, his optics growing dim.

“It is war.” Megatron said simply as he shrugged.

The mechs grew quiet, each staring into the flames before them when Knockout finally crawled out from the side room. He groaned wearily, rubbing his tired faceplates when he suddenly realized what his Lord was holding. “Holy frag, this world just gets stranger and stranger!” He exclaimed, amazed at seeing his ever violent leader gently wiping down a child like a proper Sire.

Megatron growled quietly at him. “Shut up, Knockout you will wake her.”

The medic put his servos up, “Sorry, sorry. Would you like me to examine her, my Lord?”

Megatron glared at him, “Can you do it without waking her?”

“Sure, just gotta plug into her medical port. Course, if she needs treatment, then we would have to wake her.” He watched as Tron stood and moved away to give Knockout room to work.

As Knockout sat down and began his scans, Megatron’s scowl deepened as Tron moved towards the side room and without another word ducked under the rubble and was gone. **_Fragger thinks he can just recharge with Optimus? What if Optimus doesn’t want him there? He is unconscious and…_**

Yet, his thoughts halted as he remembered how eagerly Optimus had kissed him when he thought he was Tron. How he easily lapped at his dermas, the smaller mech moaning quietly against his lips, that moan growing in volume once he opened his intake and… **_ARRRRGH! STOP IT!_**

He suddenly, but gently handed the sparkling to a surprised Knockout and stood limping over to his spot at the back of the shelter before settling against the wall and curling up alone.

The other mechs looked at him curiously, but Knockout merely shrugged and continued his checkup on the small frame he held. “Looks like she is alright, just in need of fuel, warmth, and rest.” He smiled as he unplugged from her systems. “Gosh, I haven’t held a sparkling in… I don’t know how long.” He said softly, his servo rubbing her helm gently.

Soundwave tilted his helm at the medic. “Do you not have sparklings on Earth?” He asked as he shifted closer to the red mech.

“Nah. No one has had one since early in the war, from my knowledge anyways. After the exodus we lost contact with so many Cybertronians… Who knows, maybe some of them found a planet where they didn’t have to fight still, and were able to make a life.” He sighed wearily, his earlier joy dissipating as he thought of Earth and how they had gotten there.

He smiled sadly up at the three mechs around him, patting Ravage’s helm as the cyber-cat moved into Soundwave’s lap. “It, it is hard being here, ya know. Kind of reminds me of everything that has been lost. Like, I had forgotten so much of home! It… It is crazy.” He said sadly, his spark aching as he held the sparkling closer.

Soundwave peered at the usually jovial mech and hesitated just a moment before placing his arm around his shoulders. Knockout lifted his helm to him, his red optics glistening as he smiled in thanks.

“I am sorry for you.” Soundwave said gently, his own spark aching as even with his mask he felt the immense sorrow that emanated from the red mech.

“Bah, it is alright.” Knockout said, pulling his field in tight as he forced his smile to grow. “I suppose it is nice to have a glance at this one. Be nice to fight to save a world than destroy it too. Ha, never… Never done _that_ before.”

Starscream and Soundwave nodded at the somber mech each wondering how it would feel to be on the opposite side of their own war. To not only be the 'bad guys', but be the reason an entire planet was destroyed? What kind of weight did that hold, and how could you live with yourself afterwards?

As the mechs around the fire settled in for the night, Starscream moving to take first watch, there was another mech that was contemplating very similar thoughts.

Megatron silently listened to Knockout’s words, his one optic dim as he shivered in his dark corner. He curled more tightly as he tried to ignore the pain in the medic’s voice, his spark aching with a myriad of emotions.

It was indeed something to be surrounded by a Cybertron once again and much like Knockout, it pulled at the warlord’s memories wretchedly. No, it wasn’t exactly the same as their Cybertron, but the concept was, the core of it was and that was enough to have the silver mech long for the return of his home.

Seeing the energon rivers, the crystals, even the ruins of Kaon, everything seemed to bring what he had done to their planet to a painfully hard and horrific question.  Had he been wrong? Had he been wrong, and because of him, his brashness, selfishness, had he made thousands suffer needlessly for what he had lost? Was he any better than this Prime?

He peered over to the side room where he knew Optimus and Tron rested, the two mechs probably lying close against the cold, and his sparked ached even more.

What, what was it about this world that made him question everything? Where once he had been so certain in his path, so sure he was doing the right thing by avenging his lost love, and fighting against mechs that only sought to rule over them with an iron fist, was he not doing exactly that?

The wind blew harshly that night, its mournful howl echoing through the silent town, and it was there, in the back of a little ruined hut that the once mighty warlord began to quietly weep for the first time in eons.


	14. Whirlwinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllo! Yay! So, I got to writing, cause I am an awful insomniac and I love this story, and added SOOOO much more to what I originally had. *.* Just can't help myself. So yeah, hope this all makes sense, it is... A lot of stuff... in one LONG chapter. Not my longest ever, but maybe my fastest, or most complicated one... I dunno. Lemme know what ya think, I loooove hearing from you guys! Ok, sorry for errors, enjoy!

Optimus sighed as he unconsciously snuggled against the warmth that held him. He smiled as he did so, and was surprised when he heard a soft laugh sound next to his helm.

Un-shuttering his optics he looked up to find a pair of blue optics looking down at him, and he blinked in confusion until he remembered where he was, and happily smiled back.

“Good morning.” Tron said quietly as he looked down at those beautiful, and pain free optics. “How are you feeling Pax?”

Optimus wiggled a bit, impressed by how well his frame felt. “I feel much better, just a bit of an ache now. Knockout?”

“Yes. He is rather talented, especially for having little to no tools, of course him being a war veteran I suppose has helped.” Tron said with a frown.

“Not a veteran yet.” Optimus said with a sigh. He looked up through the holes in the ceiling, surprised to see streaks of orange just start to come across the morning sky. “Looks like the storm has finally passed.”

Tron looked up as well, “Yes, and hopefully it will be warm enough to melt some of the ice as well. The storms don’t normally last so long. We should be able to make it to Praxus with little to no trouble.”

Optimus chuckled, shaking his helm. “It is still so strange to hear these names again. So Praxus, is that where you all settled? Forgive me for not inquiring about it yesterday. I got a bit, overwhelmed by everything.”

Tron smiled down at him once more. “No worries Pax. It was indeed an interesting day. Yes, we all made it there safely. I should check in on them. See how their first night was. OH! I should also give you my comm I.D. in case we get separated again.”

Optimus shook his helm, “I am fairly certain mine doesn’t work here. I have tried to activate it a few times to…” He blushed suddenly, his optics looking away for a moment. “I, I had tried, foolishly, to contact my team. All I could hear was static though the moment I turned those systems on. Seems my chronometer doesn’t work either.”

Tron’s smile turned sad as he looked over Optimus’s dim optics, “I am sorry, my friend. You must miss your home very much.”

Optimus turned his helm back, his faceplates thoughtful. “Yes, I miss my team terribly, and fear for them but…” He peered up at the larger mech’s optics, his spark fluttering as always did with this mech. “I will miss you, as well.” He said somberly.

Tron sighed now, but he tried to keep his smile light. “I said much the same to Starscream last night, about you that is. He, haha, he told me to enjoy the time I have with you no matter what. He said to build some good memories and, and I think he is right. I would rather spend my time with you not in sorrow, not lamenting about when you will go, but instead investing every klik I have in truly enveloping myself in the wonder of you, Optimus.”

The Prime’s blush grew as he smiled and he held his vents as the larger mech lowered his helm and pressed his dermas against his own.

Optimus whimpered under the kiss, his frame tingling as he fell into the comfort of the other mech. His intake fell open immediately, and Megatron… Nooo. And _Tron_ , gently slipped his glossa inside groaning deeply as he did so.

They kissed as dawn broke around them, each taking in the simplicity of the moment as their frames moved closer and vents quickened.

Optimus felt like his spark was singing, this new and unusual comfort becoming more and more alluring every time it happened. He had never felt like this, at least, not him personally. This warmth, this safety… He had always been the protector, the one to save, to lead and here he could feel smaller. Yes, he would take over when need be, but to not have to be so alone, to look at another to help him lead, to have an equal partner…

He forced himself to remain as quiet as he could, well aware of the sleeping mechs outside of the room. He could see Knockout’s pedes sprawled right in front of the ruined doorway, but as Me… _Tron’s_ servos began to slid over his heated frame he found his control slipping.

He shivered at the sensations that were over taking his frame, they were so alien, so soft, and slightly intimidating. “Me-Megatron,” He gasped out, uncertain what was happening to him, and why his hips continued to move. He knew _enough_ of what happened during, well _intimate_ moments, but to experience it himself…

“Pax, are, are you alright?” The larger mech asked, his voice husky and heated.

“I… I don’t…” Optimus looked up at him, his spark hammering even as his frame trembled with around him.

“Are you afraid, Pax?” Tron inquired, his optics growing worried.

“Yes, well… Nervous really. I, I have never felt like… I haven’t…” Optimus didn’t know what to say, what to do.

“Do you want me to stop?” The silver mech whispered, a gentle and caring smile on his faceplates.

“I… I… N-no?” He said hesitantly as Meg… Arrrgh, _TRON_ chuckled.

“I can stop.” The other mech said, his faceplates growing serious. “I would never want to…”

“No! I mean, no… Just be Ahhhhhhh…” He almost cried out as Megatron’s servo slipped between his thighs and rubbed his panels softly. His back arched, optics shuttering, and servos gripping the larger mech madly as he fought to control the level of his vocalizer.

Megatron chuckled once more, his helm lowering so that he could lick at Optimus’s exposed throat. The warm wet appendage sliding first along the smaller mech’s jawline until it worked its way down. It slid across each cable, dipping deep into every crevasse, leaving a wet trail wherever it claimed purchase.

Optimus bit his lower derma as Megatron licked and nipped at his neck, the heat growing more and more powerful with every caress. Between the servo rubbing lazily between his legs, and the soft bites and lapping along his throat cabling…

He vented out raggedly, his helm turning as he opened his throat to further caresses when suddenly he noticed Megatron, his Megatron sitting by a window in the main room. The hulking mech was evidently on watch, his helm slowly scanning outside as he sat by himself.

Optimus’s spark ached at the sight, but _why_ he didn’t understand. He frowned as he found himself unable to pull his optics away, it was as if his spark was telling him he needed to see something there, but what?

It was then, as Megatron’s helm turned to his small room that Optimus felt his frame freeze. His was fairly certain the other mech couldn’t see him, but that wasn’t what filled him with guilt, with sorrow, and confusion, it was the look on the other mech’s faceplates.

He had seen many of Megatron’s looks over the eons of war, hate, rage, disgust, sarcasm, greed, all of them varying degrees of misery and loathing for him, but as Megatron scanned over the dilapidated doorway none of those were present, instead the Prime saw only deep remorse, pain, and perhaps yearning?

“Pax?” Tron’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he jumped at the sound as he guiltily turned his helm back to the other mech.

“W-what?” He stuttered out weakly, his spark thundering in his chassis as he tried to understand the storm of emotions that was currently assaulting it. Why did he feel guilty, for BOTH Megatrons? Why did he feel confused? Why did _his_ Megatron look towards his room like that? What the frag was going ON!?

Tron smiled down at him patience and concerning flickering through his optics. “Are you sure you are alright? Am, am I moving this too fast? Forgive me if I am, I don’t want to hurt you, ever.”

“No, no… I, I am sorry Mega… Arrgh, Tron.” He huffed in frustration, his servos rising to rub wearily at his faceplates. “I am sorry. Please don’t think that, that it was not pleasant. I mean, oh that sounds wretched… I mean…”

Tron laughed quietly as he bent down to place a soft kiss on Optimus’s forehelm, the contact helping cool the Prime’s over stimulated processor.

“It is alright, Pax. I think I understand.” He smiled kindly once more as his optics looked up and he looked through the doorway.

Optimus followed his gaze, and sure enough he was looking right at Megatron. Instantly the Prime felt the chaos inside him grow immensely. “WHAT!?” He strangled out, berating himself for getting so loud. “No, no, no… No. I am sorry, I… Wait, why would you even… Why would you think… No, no, I…” Optimus stopped himself realizing how absolutely stupid he sounded. **_Arrrgh, WHAT? Megatron? Why would he think that? Megatron HATES ME! He, he came all the way here just to KILL ME!_**

Tron snickered, “Alright, alright. Forgive me. Knockout just mentioned that you and your Megatron once…”

“Orion and Megatron, not I.” Optimus clarified pointedly, sighing after he did. “I have experienced nothing but contempt from the mech.”

Tron tilted his helm curiously, but left the issue alone as he adjusted himself so he could snuggle into Optimus frame better.

The Prime vented out in relief, his frame easing into the larger mech’s when he suddenly heard his Megatron’s deep voice.

“I told you to stay with Knockout.”

Optimus frowned, his helm turning when he gasped as he saw a little yellow sparkling standing before Megatron silently.

“Oh yes. He found that little one last night.” Tron’s muffled voice came from beside him. “He rescued her, well, in a way. Took down a whole building to do it too.”

“A building!?” Optimus gasped out as he shook his helm. **_How long was I out last night? Falling buildings, Megatron saving a sparkling… What else have I missed?_**

“Go on then, femme. Go back to the medic.” Megatron growled out, his helm turning back to the window as he ignored the little frame before him.

The femme stomped her pedes a bit, her arms reaching out to the warlord and digits grasping at the air.

Megatron turned his helm just a bit as he scoffed at her. “Stop that, fool. I will not pick you up. Now stop stomping, it is rude, and you will wake the others.”

The little bot did stop stomping, but she didn’t bring her arms down, and only moved closer to the hulking mech.

Megatron growled at her, his helm turning from the window entirely. “Get! Go to your annoying pet. Go on before I become annoyed!”

Optimus felt his spark clench, his worry for the sparkling growing. He was fairly certain Megatron wouldn’t hurt her, but he wasn’t absolutely positive. As he moved to sit up he was surprised by Tron’s servo pushing him back down gently.

“He is alright, Pax. He won’t hurt her.” The larger mech said confidently, and Optimus frowned at the mech’s odd support for his Megatron. Just what had he missed last night? Why was Tron so sure of Megatron? What was it about this world that made him question EVERYTHING and feel so uncertain?

Optimus nodded, nervously lying back down as he turned back to the scene outside of the room.

The sparkling was now trying to climb the irritated warlord, the silver mech easily untangling himself from her servos and legs each time.

“Will, will you stop that!? Annoying pest. I didn’t save you to have you torture me to death. Arrrgh, you are impossible!”

Optimus felt a smile grow on his faceplates as he watched, his spark easing from its previous storm as he marveled at the wondrous and innocent scene before him.

As the sparkling continued her attempts at conquering mount Megatron the Prime felt himself start to chuckle, Tron joining him as the two mechs enjoyed the epic battle unfolding in the main room.

There was another four attempts, each ending with the sparkling landing on her rump and Megatron smirking down at her until the final time. The little one’s pede seemed to have gotten caught on Megatron’s armour as she fell to the ground so instead of falling rump first, her helm flew back and Optimus almost cried out afraid her helm was about to slam against the ground.

“Damnit!” Megatron swore, his servos quickly sweeping out and catching her at the last second. Optimus vented out in relief at the sight, that was, until Megatron started to holler at her.

“YOU IDIOT! Did I not tell you to fragging stop it!? You could have cracked your helm! Gods, do you listen to no one? You had better learn quick femme, or this world is going to rip you apart!”

Optimus sighed as he sat up. He pat Tron’s arm as he began crawling out of their room, a frown on his faceplates. “Megatron, must you berate her like…

Both Megatron, and the sparkling he held looked up at him, the warlord scowling but the sparkling… The moment she saw him her faceplates twisted, her little optics bulging before a ragged and horrifying scream ripped from her vocalizer.

Optimus stumbled back, his frame crashing into the ruined doorway as he sought to get away from the poor thing. **_I am such a fool! I keep forgetting that I look just like HIM!_**

Everyone in the room woke immediately, each mech rising to battle stance, except for Knockout.

The medic tried and fell over his own pedes, frantically swiping at the air as he too screamed. “WE ARE DYING! THIS IS THE END!”

Between Knockout’s cries, the sparkling’s screaming, the unexpected yapping of a random cyber-mutt, Optimus felt awful and terrified. He keened as he ran from the building, not knowing what else to do.

"SHUT UUUUUP!” Megatron cried and immediately there was silence in the ruined hut, his voice scaring even the dog into silence.

The sparkling looked up at him, her optics wide and filled with tears. He smiled down at her, his optics shinning. “I knew your vocalizer worked.” He said with a smirk. “But listen young one, that is not your evil Prime, just a mech that is unfortunate enough to resemble him. So no more screaming like that, it is unbecoming of a strong bot like you.”

He lowered her down to the floor, her pet immediately running to her side as he shivered and whined.

Tron sighed as he came out of the side room, his helm scanning for Optimus. “Where did he…”

“I will get him, _mech_. Take care of the pest and her irritating mutt.” Megatron growled out as he left the building.

All of the mechs looked at one another as they reeled over what had just happened, all of course except for Knockout. He shook his shock off, smiling at the little femme as he stood and moved to start the oil fire like nothing had happened.

When no one in the room moved for a bit, he scanned over them all bemusedly and laughed. “Ha, welcome to life with these two fraggers! At least there haven’t been any shots fired, am I right!? Hoorah for no death before breakfast! Yaaaay!” As silence greeted him, each of the other Decepticons staring at one another in amazement the medic shrugged and continued to work on the fire.

Starscream vented out as he rubbed his helm. “We, we should probably do something about Pax’s appearance, Megatron.”

The silver mech nodded, his optics going to the doorway. “Yes…” He mumbled out, his optics dim and thoughtful. He jumped a bit as he felt something grab his leg, and looked down to find the sparkling wrapped around his leg looking up at him curiously.

He smiled as he crouched down, his large servos gripping her gently as he picked her up and held her close to his frame. “Do not fear little one, Megatron will be back soon.”

The little one keened, her frame trembling as she leaned into him. Tron stood his optics soft as he looked towards the doorway. “He is not our Prime, little one. He is,” He sighed, his ember thumping as he thought of the smaller mech. “He is who will help us defeat our terrible Prime; a good Prime, to defeat the evil. You have nothing to fear from Pax. He may just save us all.”

The sparkling tilted her helm, his large optics looking over to where the two mechs had left. “Hero Prime?” She asked, her voice gruff and weary.

“Yes, little one,” Tron answered gently. “Hero Prime.”

………………………

Megatron finally found Optimus, the red and blue mech sitting amongst some of the ruins, his frame curled as he held his helm in his shaking servos, and the warlord vented out as relief filled his spark. **_Stupid mech, running out into this insane world like some ignorant youngling!_**

“Optimus…” He started, but as the Prime instantly stood, his wild optics looking up at him the warlord faltered in his approach. **_Optimus looks so lost. It must be something for the sight of him not to incur absolute joy and awe… Fraggin over sensitive Autobot._**

“Gods, I am so sorry. Is she alright?” Optimus asked worriedly.

“She is fine. Are you?” Megatron asked, sitting down on a pile of rubble nearby.

Optimus’s frame eased at the news that the little one was alright, his weary frame also sitting amongst some of the ruins as he stared at his servos. “I am, thank you.”

Megatron flinched at the smaller mechs appreciation, his spark shinning even as his optics glared. “Good. Then come back and fuel, the sooner we get this scrap done with, the better. We are wasting our time with this slag.” He stood then, irritated by his insecurities as he began walking back to the shelter.

“So eager to kill me, Megatron?” Optimus inquired, but his voice didn’t sound sarcastic, only tired, and sad.

The warlord scoffed, turning back to the smaller mech, “We are all going to die here if we are not swift anyways, Optimus. I would just like to die in my universe.”

The Prime sighed as he too stood. “Of course, I don’t even know why I attempt a conversation with you Megatron. Why, why did _you_ even follow me out here? To make sure I didn’t get too far away from your claws?”

The silver mech’s optics widened, his spark thumping as he searched for an answer that wouldn’t make it sound like he was actually concerned. He opened his intake, his optics blazing when suddenly he heard a strange whirling sound, like wire unraveling so fast it…

“ARRRRRGH!” He screamed as his left shoulder suddenly erupted into agony, his optics lowering to find a spearhead sticking out of his chassis. “W-what…” He strangled out just before he was ripped from his pedes. When the wire that was attached to the harpoon was pulled back and he was dragged away from the stunned Prime, the warlord berated himself from becoming so easily distracted.  _ **Fraggin stupid piece of...**_

“MEGATRON!” Optimus screamed out as he ran after the mech, his spark hammering as he heard a chorus of hoots and hollers echo around them.

“WE GOT SOME LIVE ONES!”

The Prime lifted his helm, his optics going wide as he realized the ruined town was quickly being filled by what appeared to be a group of Scrappers. **_NO! No, not again!_**

He growled as he avoided some of the shots that were aimed at him, weaving through the blasts as he followed Megatron’s struggling frame.

He transformed his good servo, screaming as he fired back on the mechs attacking them. He knew he hit a few of them, but didn’t waste much time making sure they were down as he brought his rifle around and aimed for the wire that pulled the warlord.

It was hard to hit the wire being that it was so thin and he was running, but he could hear Megatron swearing at him as some of the shots got too close to the silver mech.

“Watch your shots, PRIME!”

“SHUT UP MEGATRON! Keep your helm down and…” Finally one of his shots hit its mark, the wire snapping violently as it released Megatron and spiraled back to its owner.

Optimus smiled as he watched the warlord’s frame skid to a stop, the other mech groaning as he rolled to his good side. Megatron gripped the spearhead, venting out heavily before tearing it from his frame with a roar.

“Megatron, we need to get to the oth… Arrrrgh!” Optimus’s words were halted as his frame was pelted with numerous shots, and he ran towards the silver mech, grabbing his arm tightly as he dragged the mech behind a pile of rubble. “Are you alright!? Can you stand!?”

“I am fine, Prime! We can’t let them get to the sparkling!” Megatron grunted out, pulling himself into a crouch as he lifted his cannon and began firing at the Scrappers. “You run back to the shelter, I will cover you!”

Optimus nodded, his pistons coiling tightly before, with a steadying vent he burst around the side of the pile and ran.

Megatron stood, his savage cry drawing many of the scavenger’s optics to him as he began firing on them all.

As Optimus weaved through the destroyed town, firing at any that got in his way he heard Tron scream to him as the Decepticons joined the battle.

“WHERE IS THE SPARKLING!?” Optimus screamed out, blasting one of the Scrappers back as he neared Tron.

“Knockout has her! I told him to head to Kaon! We can hide in the city’s ruins, it isn’t far!” Tron cried out, firing at a mech that was running up behind Optimus.

“KAON!? Why? We should head to Praxus!” The Prime retorted, grunting as his back seared with pain.

“Too far, too open, and too many Scrappers! They have enough to pursue us with! Optimus,” The silver mech turned towards him, his optics blazing. “Take Ravage and follow the medic! It will take both of you longer to get to Kaon, and he may need help. We are all flyers here. We will contend with these monsters and meet you there. Don’t go near the tower, just hide along the outskirts! We will find you later!”

Optimus felt his spark fall to his tanks. **_We are separating, again?_**

Tron fired a few more times before looking back at the Prime. “I know.” He said with a sad smile. “We will find each other again, Optimus! I promise. NOW GO!”

Optimus nodded, his frame shaking before transforming and speeding off to find Ravage. He screeched around the rubble, ignoring the small burns he felt as blaster fire pelted his frame.

“RAVAGE WITH ME!” Optimus cried out as he finally found the cyber-cat, the beast was fang deep into another mech’s helm. With a ragged growl the white beast pulled its helm back taking the bots faceplates with it.

The Prime pulled up next to the bloody creature, watching nauseously as the cat spit out the dripping protoform, and bounded over the screaming mech before jumping up into his cab.

“What about Soundwave!?” Ravage asked, his muzzle dripping energon all over the Prime’s interior as Optimus revved his engine and took off once more.

“He is staying behind! I am sorry, but we need to protect the spark…”

“NO! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!” Ravage growled out, his claws ripping into Optimus’s doors as he fought to get free.

The Prime swerved, groaning as pain tore through not only his outer plating, but his insides. “PLEASE STOP! Ravage, he will be alright! I need your help, PLEASE! The Prime could be there and we may need all the help we can get!” Optimus pleaded with the smaller mech, his tires bouncing wildly as he finally made it out of the town and tore through the ice covered desert.

“I JUST FOUND HIM! What, what if he is injured! WHAT IF I LOSE HIM! LET ME OUT! I NEED TO PROTECT HIM!” Ravage bit at Optimus’s wheel then, causing the larger mech to roll to the side as he fought what was happening inside his cab.

Honestly he felt awful for taking Ravage from Soundwave, the image of what happened to Laserbeak filtering through his processor as he slammed on his breaks, and decided to let the poor cyber-cat out.

“Fine! Just be careful.” Optimus said as his door flew open and Ravage jumped out.

The beast hesitated just a moment, indecision and guilt flickering through his optics before he nodded his thanks to the Prime and turned, running quickly back to the town.

 ** _Arrrgh, I hope he is makes it to him._** Optimus thought as he closed his door and sped off once again. He easily found Knockout’s trail in the muddied sands, and made sure to follow them as fast as he could. For now it seemed they weren’t being pursued, and the Prime was exceptionally grateful for that.

It wasn’t long before he noticed the shine of the red car ahead of him and he was surprised that he had caught up with the mech so fast. **_Perhaps he is going slower because of who is with him, or maybe he was waiting for me to catch up?_**

He honked his horn immediately feeling bad as Knockout screamed and swerved, just to hear a line of curses escape the red mech as he realized it was only Optimus. As he pulled up next to the smaller vehicle, Knockout yelled at him.

“WHAT THE FRAG PRIME! I am trying to save the kid, not kill her as I have a spark FLUX!” The medic’s voice was shrill as they sped along the desert.

“My apologies, Knockout. Do you know where we are headed?” Optimus asked, making sure to peer into his rearview mirrors now and then.

“Yeah, he said head west. Apparently that river didn’t take us as far from Kaon as I thought! Oh, see there, the tower!”

Optimus looked at the horizon, his spark clenching as he also noticed the first glimpse of the old Decepticon base. **_I wonder if the Autobots are still there. Yet, why would they be? They know we left. If not for the Scrappers, why would we ever return?_**

“We stay in the outskirts. We will find a shelter and hide out there for now. How is the sparkling doing?” Optimus asked, worried that all of the excitement would be terrifying the poor thing. That was until, in answer, Knockout opened his side window and a little yellow helm poked out. The small femme’s dermas were smiling from audial to audial and she lifted her servos up with a happy chirp.

Optimus laughed beside himself, happy at least one of them was having fun with all of this insanity. He noticed the mutt wasn’t enjoying the crazy ride nearly as much as his friend. The poor thing huddled in her lap as it whimpered in fear. The Prime just hope it didn’t vomit, he was certain Knockout would be less than pleased if that were to occur.

When they had gotten closer to the city, both mechs scanned around them cautiously as they made it to one of the first buildings they could find and transformed.

As Knockout spoke to the sparkling, telling her she needed to be super quiet, and calm, Optimus looked towards the center of the city.

**_So far so good. The ship looks like it has left, but that does not mean there are no Autobots near… Wait, what is…_ **

Optimus vented in horror, his optics cycling as they focused sharply towards the front of the tower. There, propped up on a pole of sorts hung a little grey mech by his wrists. It was the same little grey mech that had had his optics ripped out a few solar-cycles ago. **_Gods… Bumblebee, what did he do to you!?_**

The Prime felt sick as he looked over the poor mech’s frame, it had evidently suffered during the two storms, frost and ice still clinging to it even as the weather grew slightly warmer. His optics leaked sickening green ooze, whether it was energon or infection Optimus wasn’t sure, but as the mech’s frame shivered the Prime gasped. **_Primus, he is still functioning._**

“Prime, come on!” Knockout’s hushed voice called to him from the broken building they had chosen.

Optimus looked over at him, his processor reeling as he thought about what to do. “Knockout, I, I need to check on… There is a mech up there, and he is…”

“WHAT!?” The medic hissed out, his optics growing wide as he peered up at the tower. He frowned, his optics scanning slowly until he finally saw what the Prime was speaking about and he blanched sickly at the sight. “Oh frag… He is still moving? Uuugh, look at his optics!”

The medic put his servo over his intake, his tanks roiling as he looked away from the disturbing image. He swallowed hard fighting to keep his fuel down as he glared at Optimus. “You aren’t seriously thinking of _helping_ him are you? He, he is one of the _ZOMBIES_ Prime! Nevermind, you would be totally exposed up there! Let’s, let’s just stay down here, yeah? You said so yourself!”

Optimus sighed, his spark and processor at war with one another as he looked back up at the tortured mech. “I can’t, I cannot just leave him there, Knockout. Perhaps I could help him…”

“NO! Noooo… ZOMBIE! Claws, red optics, FANGS! He is the BAD GUY remember!” The red mech strangled out.

The Prime bit his lower derma as he considered his options. The medic was right, it would be very dangerous to go up there, and could possibly place all of them at risk, but at the same time, just leaving Bumblebee like that. It was a thought that did something terrible to his spark.

“I, I have to try.” Optimus said finally, slowly moving up to the looming tower.

Knockout swore, grinding his denta together as he watched the Prime slink through the city ruins. “Stupid, fragging soft-sparked, no good, fucking stupid piece of SHIT!”

“Piece of SHIIIIIT!”

The medic jumped as he heard the sparkling cry out, a giggle coming from her as she cheered out his swears.

“HEY YOU! Be _quiet_ , and no swearing! Megatron will kick my aft if the first thing he hears you say is a…”

"AAAAFFFT!” She giggled some more, running into the building when she noticed him coming in after her, a string of more curses escaping her intake as she ran around the little space.

Knockout groaned, his servos rising up as he strangled the air before him. “Arrrrgh! Prime runs off, and I am with the loudest femme in the universe! We are so fucked.”

“FUUUUCKED!”

“STOP IT!”

**_……………………………._ **

Optimus peered around the building he was behind, his optics carefully scanning over all of the rubble nearby, but luckily nothing but silence and stillness could be found. He invented, calming his spark as he looked up towards Bumblebee. **_Arrgh, what am I doing? This is foolish. I should just go back down, wait for the others and…_**

As a painful moan escaped the hanging mech Optimus sighed shaking his helm as he fisted his servos and he stepped out into the open space before the tower.

He transformed his servo to his rifle, lifting it before him as he waited for an attack, his optics constantly scanning, and battle mask in place but still, there was only silence.

Moving carefully, he walked closer to the mech, his frame tense and ready. He scrunched up his faceplates as the distinctive scent of infection was carried down to him from the smaller mech. **_All of the snow and ice has done terrible damage to his wounds._**

He vented out, the wretched smell growing stronger with every step, his tanks rolling inside him as he fought from gagging. When he was only a few feet away the mech seemed to finally sense his presence, and he began jerking on the pole he hung from.

“Noooooo, noooo, leave meee alooooone!” Bumblebee moaned out, his frame already growing tired from his efforts.

“I, I am here to help.” Optimus said gently, transforming his servo back as he approached the weak mech.

The Autobot paused, his infected helm tilting as he gasped for vents. “Prrriiime?”

Optimus cursed himself for forgetting once again how terribly similar he was to the other Optimus, not just in frame, but voice. “Not, I am not your Prime, but… I, you are Bumblebee, yes? I would like to help you, if you let me?”

He moved forward, his servos lifting to untie the poor mech’s tied wrists when Bumblebee laughed sadly. “He knew… He knew you, y-you would come.”

Optimus stopped, his frame tensing at the smaller mech’s words. “What?” He whispered out, his servos lowering slightly as he stepped back.

“It’s… It’s a trap. I’m a tr…”

Optimus’s optics flew open wide, his fans suddenly racing as he made to turn and run when a wire flew out of the ground suddenly, its metal length quickly wrapping around his throat and pulling him to his knees.

“NO!” Optimus screamed watching as the trap under him sprung to life. Hidden gears whirled sending more and more wires escaping from the sands in front of the hanging mech, each wrapping around him until his throat, arms, chassis, and legs were tangled in the strange cords.

Optimus roared as he pulled against the cables, their barbed surface digging into his plating as he struggled. **_I AM SUCH A FOOL! Oh Knockout! Stay hidden! Please…_**

He continued his desperate attempts at freeing himself, gritting his denta as the barbs carved deeper into his frame when he heard a wicked and deep laughter erupt from behind him.

“My, my… You know, for being a supposed Prime, your predictability is disappointing.”

Optimus felt his spark freeze, his vision tunneling not only from the barbed cord that held him but from the panic that filled his spark. He let out a strangled vent as none other than Nemesis Prime slowly walked around both Bumblebee and his kneeling frame, a wicked smile on his faceplates.

“Patience is key for a leader isn’t it, false Prime? Luckily, I have abundance of it when necessary. I must say though, it was rather foolish for you to return.”

Optimus could hear other mechs shifting behind him as well, but he wasn’t certain how many were there as he was forced to remain facing away from the tower.

The dark Prime sighed, shaking his great helm as he looked down at Optimus. “Rather embarrassing situation you have gotten yourself into.”

Optimus growled at him, his blue optics narrowed as he pulled harder against his binds, his efforts eliciting a dark chuckle from the other Prime. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. You will cause quite a bit more damage to your plating, and those barbs are drugged anyways. You will be unconscious soon enough, my lovely twin.”

“You are a twisted mech, Prime.” Optimus snarled out, his spark racing so quickly he was afraid it would flux.

“Thank you.” Nemesis said gently, his optics scanning over the city slowly. “So, you have the sparkling and red mech with you, but you seem to be missing some of your group. Tell me,” The darker mech smiled gently as he crouched before Optimus. “Where are the others?”

Optimus vented painfully, his optics going wide as he realized Knockout and the sparkling were already discovered. **_They have been watching us the whole time!_**

“Leave them out of this!” Optimus cried, his spark aching as he heard a scream and some shots firing from where he had left the medic and sparkling. “NOOOO! YOU MONSTER!”

Nemesis merely smiled at him. “Do not worry, they will be spared for now. I have no use for them, yet. You, and the others… Well, that is a different story.”

The hulking mech sighed, his optics scanning over Optimus’s frame oddly before he lifted his servo and gently caressed his helm. “You are quite handsome, brother. Just as I used to be, before you blew my front to scrap.”

The other mech wasn’t wrong, the last attack Optimus had sprung on the mech still showed on his charred and melted plating. The damage covered most of his chest and half his faceplates making the already demonic looking mech even more evil looking.

Nemesis smiled wider his fanged denta glittering in the suns’ light as his servo tightened on the other Prime’s helm painfully. “So, so pretty.” With a twisted laugh the dark mech let go of Optimus’s helm, lifting his clawed servo high before swiping it across the left side of the red and blue mech’s faceplates.

“ARRRRGH!” Optimus cried out as the razor sharp claws ripped through his faceplates all the way down to the bottom of his battle mask, his energon spurting over the other mechs helm with a splash of blue.

Nemesis tilted his helm as he looked at his servo, lifting it high as he admired the wondrous shade of cerulean. “So very pretty.”

Optimus vented heavily, his energon flowing into his left optic as he glared at the other mech. Suddenly he heard squeals and he turned his helm to find a group of soldiers bringing an unconscious Knockout, the barking mutt, and crying sparkling up the hill.

“YOU BASTARD! What did you do to him!?” Optimus spit out, his spark aching wretchedly in his chassis.

“I clearly have done nothing to him, yet. Bring them here.” Nemesis ordered, his faceplates frowning as the dog continued his irritating racket.

He stood, scanning over his captives carefully. “So, false Prime. Where are the others?”

Optimus merely growled at the mech, his optics flickering as he felt the drug slowly starting to bog down his systems.

Nemesis peered at him, his frown growing before he walked over to his solider that held the cyber-dog. He gently grabbed the creature from the mech, petting the snarling pup as he looked back at the kneeling mech. “I hate repeating myself.”

Optimus’s optics widened, the ache in his spark growing to an agonizing level as he watched the dark mech quickly, easily tighten his servos, the poor animal screeching as its plating began to collapse in on itself.

“NOOOO! YOU SICK BASTARD!” Optimus screamed, his frame on fire with his fury.

The sparkling screamed with her friend, desperately clawing at the mech that held her as she watched the pup shake and shriek.

“WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!?” Nemesis screamed out over the horrific sounds the beast was making.

Optimus shook his helm, his optics bleeding coolant as he fought madly against his binds. “STOP THIS! STOP IT NOW!”

Finally the poor creatures frame could no longer take the stress it was under and with a sickening pop it imploded in the Prime’s claws.

“NOOOOOOOO!” The sparkling shrieked and she wept, her frame wiggling and shaking with her anger.

Nemesis laughed, dropping the lump of metal and energon before kicking it away carelessly. He raised his helm then, shaking his servo out as he stared deeply into Optimus’s optics. “Next is the sparkling.”

As the dark mech stepped towards the wailing child, the world suddenly seemed to fall into slow motion around the captured Prime. He vented weakly, his optics wide, and spark blazing hotter and hotter with each step the other mech took.

“She should be easier to crush then the mutt, I think. Rather malnourished, for a sparkling.” Nemesis said, his voice sounding so far away, but startlingly close at the same time.

As the dark Prime reached his servos out, their wretched claws slowly encircling the terrified sparkling, Optimus felt something grow within him. His frame suddenly arched back, his chest plates opening unconsciously as blue light streamed from under them, and the dark mech froze.

Nemesis narrowed his optics, staring at the odd looking orb that began to glow so brightly in the other mech’s ember chamber. “What is…”

The dark Prime never got to finish as the bound mech suddenly screamed and the growing blue light exploded from his frame. Its blast ripped the stunned mech from his pedes, dropping the sparkling as he and all of his soldiers were blown painfully from the where Optimus knelt.

Optimus vented out, his optics blazing as he stood, the cables that held him before now disintegrated. He noticed how the blast that had come from him had not injured any unintended, meaning Knockout, Bumblebee, and the sparkling were all spared from it wrath, but every one of the soldiers, and the monster of a Prime twitched and screamed as its power sizzled through their frames.

He strode past the little femme, his frame crackling with energy as she stared with wide optics up at him. “Do not fear.” He said calmly, a soft smile on his faceplates before he continued his path towards the dark Prime.

Nemesis hissed out as he forced his frame up, his red optics blazing as he watched the other mech approach.

“My Lord, we need to retreat!” One of his soldiers choked out, his frame jerking from the energy the glowing Prime had emitted.

Nemesis growled, his fangs grinding tightly together as he painfully stood, his servo holding his aching chassis tightly. “Fiiiine, pull back!” He growled out, a few of his soldiers placing their servos under his arms as they ran.

Optimus turned, intent on following them when he heard a cry from the sparkling, and he looked over to find her looking at him pleadingly. “Stay, please?” Her little voice begged, her frame shivering as she sat next to the remains of her friend.

Optimus frowned the glow in his chest dimming as he watched the demonic Prime escape into his now uncloaked ship.

The dark mech looked back at him just before he entered the ship, his red optics blazing with fury, and perhaps awe before finally disappearing.

As the huge black ship lifted high into the sky relief flooded through Optimus’s spark, and he felt the Matrix’s power ebb, his chestplates closing as it did so.

The sparkling sniffled, her little servo wiping at her faceplates as she looked up at him. “Help him?” She asked, her dermas shivering as she pointed to her pet.

Optimus vented feebly, now that the power no longer ran through his frame he was becoming more and more aware of just how weak he felt, how tired. He stumbled slightly, his frame shaking as it fought falling into recharge. “I, I am… I am sorry little…” He mumbled out, willing himself to stay conscious. **_I can’t fall! No one is here to help her, no one could…_**

“OPTIMUUUUS!”

The drugged Prime turned, his optics filling with coolant as he heard the wonderful sound of Megatron’s voice call to him. He looked up, smiling brokenly as he watched four frames come barreling towards them, his Megatron’s sleek silver ship in the lead.

“Th-thank Pri…” With a groan Optimus felt his legs collapse from under him, his frame swaying on his knees for just a moment until the world flickered before his optics, and he fell forwards.

The sand was cool under his heated frame, and he reveled in its comfort. His vents slowed as he listened to the sound of yelling, and orders being called out, but for now he didn’t care.

The sparkling was safe, Knockout was, Bumblebee, he had done it. He wasn’t sure how he had done it, beyond being fairly certain it had something to do with the Matrix, but it was done… For now, at least.

He sighed as he felt servos fall over his frame,  strong arms lifting his bleeding faceplates from the sands as he was turned to his back.

Fighting his approaching, and forced stasis , he looked up one last time to find Megatron’s one red optic looking worriedly down at him. He was surprised when he noticed the larger mech was smiling as he held him. It wasn’t a smile filled with malice, or sarcasm, or disgust as he would have expected, instead it merely held relief, and maybe _pride_.

“Well done, Prime. Well done.” Megatron said, his optics blazing with truth, and Optimus frowned at the larger mech.

As the darkness finally filled his vision, Optimus’s last thought made his spark flutter with worry. **_Frag it all, Megatron is proud of me… Am I dying?_**

…………………………

The dark Prime seethed. Twice, twice now this false Prime has thwarted him, each time his frame becoming more and more mangled and now he was back to the beginning of it all!

He didn’t know where Megatron was, his or the other, he didn’t know where the Decepticon base was, EVERYTHING WAS WRONG!

His soldiers ran out of his way as he stomped through the ship towards the lab, his chassis still twitching now and then from that insane blast. JUST WHAT WAS THIS PRIME!? How, how did he possess such a power!?

He roared as he threw open the lab doors, his blazing optics falling to his newest recruit, Shockwave.

The purple mech looked up, his helm tilting as he scanned over the fuming mech’s frame. “Lord Prime?”

Optimus growled as he stomped up to the smaller mech, irritated and impressed as the purple mech didn’t even flinch as he approached. “What is it? What is in the false Prime’s chest that gives him such POWER!?”

Shockwave looked up at the taller mech, his optic narrowing. “Optimus Prime possesses the Matrix of Leadership. Do you not as well?”

“HE IS NOT OPTIMUS PRIME!” The huge mech bellowed out, his fist slamming onto the counter before the scientist. “I am the only true Prime here, _peasant_.”

Shockwave looked at the equipment that had fallen when the larger mech hit his work space, his lone optic narrowing even more. “In our universe, a mech is only a _true_ Prime if they possess the relic, Lord _Prime_.”

The dark mech growled, his processor reeling madly. “I want it! How do I obtain it? What are his weaknesses? I cannot get close to him now, not with that _thing_ inside him.”

He vented out, calming his ember as he thought of anything he might be able to do to get such a relic. “Can you build one?”

Shockwave almost laughed, except that would be beneath him. “Negative. The Matrix possesses the power of Primus himself, a god’s power.”

“God’s power…” Optimus said quietly, his ember pulsing lustfully at the thought. He clenched his servos, looking briefly towards the scientist before slowly walking back to the lab’s doors. “I must think on this.”

Shockwave tilted his helm once more, his optic watching the fake Prime as he stopped suddenly, his dark helm turning just slightly back to the purple mech. “Your Prime, he has a weakness for innocents, doesn’t he?”

The scientist vented deeply, worry oddly filtering through his usually apathetic spark. “Many do, Lord Prime.” Was all he said, knowing the larger mech already knew the answer to the question.

Nemesis laughed then, shaking his helm at the beautiful simplicity of heroes. He left without another word, his processor reeling as he planned.

When he got to the command deck, he commed one of his most trusted servants, sitting as he waited for the bot to answer. **_So this supposed Prime has a wonderful weak spot, well, it just so happens I have a few tricks in my servos as well, Matrix bearer._**

As his comm crackled to life, and the gentle voice of his servant answered the wicked Prime smiled.

**:Lord Prime? It is an honor, as always.:**

**:It is time to move, my dear. I will be sending Ratchet and Magnus to your position soon. It seems you were correct in your earlier concern with this false Prime, and we need to accelerate our plans.:**

There was a pause on from the other side of the radio, and for a moment the Prime wondered if he perhaps misjudged his servant’s loyalty. He fears went unfounded though as the radio clicked back on.

**:Understood, Lord Prime. I must ask, is our deal still acceptable? May I still…:**

**:Yes, yes.:** The Prime answered, waving his servo unconsciously. **:You may keep your pet. Now, prepare for their arrival, there will be much to do.:**

**:Of course, my Liege.:**

Just before the Prime ended his transmission, he paused. **:Oh, and I suspect you shall have a new addition to your little band soon. I would like you to treat this one with particular care, dear one. My enemies seem to have an especially soft spot for this one.:**

**:Understood, my Lord. I shall not fail you.:**

The dark mech laughed, his frame shivering with the sweet promise of power, and revenge.

**:I know you won’t Arcee. I know.:**


	15. Life Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO, Hello! You guys are so awesome. I know there has been a lot of action recently, and I am ...sort of sorry for that. But it all does kinda make sense, in the end. I mean what brings mechs together better that constant chaos!? YAAAAAY! SO next chapter... shall be a chapter. I actually was going to keep it with this one, but I got into that whole too much at one time thing... So it will be up by tomorrow cause it is like 75% done. Ok, enjoy! Hold on for the ride, and sorry for errors.

Megatron’s optics narrowed as he watched Optimus fall to stasis in his arms, his spark clenching oddly at the sight.

“W-what was that?” Starscream asked nervously, his optics scanning around them nervously. All of the mechs were amazed at the number of soldiers that _hadn’t_ lived through that strange blue blast that they saw envelope the entire city as they approached.

Soundwave opened his cockpit allowing Ravage to jump out before he transformed and landed unsteadily on his pedes. He had numerous injuries from their battle with the scavengers, but for the moment he was mostly concerned with the unconscious medic. “Knockout! Knockout wake up!”

Tron kept an optic on Megatron as he slowly made his way to the crying femme. “Little one, are you…” He never finished as she shrieked, her servos holding tight to the mangled bloody ball in front her as she shook around it.

Tron stepped back, his ember aching for the femme. “I am sorry, I am only trying to…”

She shrieked at him once more, baring her denta as she did so. Her high-pitched voice echoed around the landscape and Tron grimaced at the sound. **_How am I going to get her to calm dow…_**

“STOP THAT RACKET!” Megatron yelled out, gently placing Optimus down before stomping over to the sparkling. He glared down at her, his red optic blazing. “He is dead. Stop screaming at those that are trying to help you and get up!”

The sparkling looked up at him, her optics filled with tears, fear, confusion… And then rage. She screamed, lifting her little frame up as she jumped at his leg, her little servos scratching as she snarled and yelled raggedly.

Megatron rolled his optics, lowering himself before taking her little servos from his legs and picking her up by them. “Stop.” He said quietly but sternly, but she continued her rage filled cries her legs flailing as she tried to kick at him.

“I SAID STOP!”

The tone of his voice then not only stilled her movements but drew Starscream and Tron forwards as they frowned at him, each ready to act in the femme’s defense if need be.

When the sparkling finally quieted, her small faceplates quivering as she cried, Megatron adjusted her and pulled her close to his chest with a sigh. “He is gone, nothing you do now can bring him back, girl. So you can either lie there and lament, yell at those that are trying to help you, _or_ , stand up and focus that anger, that _fury_ on something that will make his sacrifice worthwhile. He is not the last you shall lose, and you need to learn to deal with loss honorably, if you do not you could turn into the very things that have taken what you loved from you. Trust me… I know.”

She looked up at him in confusion and he smiled down at her grimly as he lowered his voice. “It is ok to feel anger little one, let that fuel you, but in the _right_ way. Let it give you the power, the motivation to stand for others, to stop this loss from happening to others. Learn to be a protector, and _that_ will honor those you have lost.”

“Like, Hero Prime? Like you?” She whispered to him brokenly.

Megatron scoffed, “Perhaps like your Hero Prime, but not like me, I am no hero.”

“My hero.” She said as she snuggled into his chest plates.

“Well, you are a fool, little pest.” Megatron growled out, yet a small smile rose on his dermas.

“Toyo.” She said sleepily, his servos rubbing her optics. “Me, Toyo.”

Megatron tilted his helm at the femme, slightly feeling bad that he had never looked to discover her designation before now, then again she had only spoken this morning. **_So much has gone on since then, is there ever a peaceful moment in this world? Is there ever one in ours?_**

“I think I shall stick with Pest.” He said as he watched her smile up at him. “Come Pest, honor your friend by burying him. I shall help.”

She nodded, slipping out of his servos as he pulled the shovel Optimus had given him from his subspace. “You carry him, I shall dig. Remember, remain strong.”

The rest of the Decepticons watched in wonder as the warlord and little yellow bot went off to do their grisly task, the little one’s faceplates stern but tear stained as she carried her friend to his final resting place.

Starscream shook his helm, his frame aching from their battle as he looked over the scene before him. “Megatron, I… I don’t even know where to start with this.” He whispered out as he gestured to the troupe of dead soldiers.

Tron nodded, “Well first let’s get _him_ down.” He said gruffly, his optics going to Optimus just for a moment before he walked over to the hanging Autobot.

“His infection is awful.” The seeker groaned out as his faceplates scrunched at the sickly scent. “He may not make i…”

“I a-m s-still alive m-mech… I hear, ahhh… I hear y-you.” Bumblebee vented out weakly, his helm rising for just a moment before it dropped back down.

“He meant not offense. We are going to help you now, are their anymore traps that we should be aware of?” Tron asked as he spied the broken barbed wiring and some of the gears that had been hidden in front of the pole.

“A t-trip, weighted… I-in back I think…” The little grey mech said coughing as he did so.

Starscream nodded and moved around the pole, his blue optics scanning along the mech until he found the trigger mechanism. “Oh yes, I found it. Hold on, just be a moment.”

“Be careful, Starscream,” Tron said worry fleeting through his vocalizer.

“Wh-why h-help?” The scout gasped, his blind helm turning to where he heard Tron’s voice.

“No mech deserves this kind of treatment, scout. We will get you down and bring you to our base. You will be under surveillance, and your battle and comm systems shutdown, but at least you will be able to heal. I am not going to leave you out here alone, blind and feverish.” Tron said simply, his ember pulsing nervously as he watched Starscream tinker with the trap.

Bumblebee hung his helm, his frame shivering in the cool air as he considered what the other mech had said. “I-I don’t ac-accept ch-charity…”

Tron frowned at him, his blue optics rolling. “Well I would feel guilty for allowing you to remain here. So you are helping me by letting me save you. Think of it that way, if you must.”

Bumblebee laughed bitterly, “N-no, I… I know th-things. In-intel. Payback, th-that way…”

Tron lifted his optical ridges as he nodded. “Very well, I accept your offer, for now try and rest. Unfortunately our only medic is in a state of disrepair so you will have to suffer through our limited knowledge on maintenance.”

“Ab-about em-emergency stasis anyways.” The scout said with a sigh, his frame easing as he vented wetly.

Tron rubbed the back of his helm, his optics looking around them. **_Pax, how, how did you accomplish this? What was that blast? Is this why Airachnid said you could save us, this power?_**

Starscream’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Alright, it is disassembled. Pretty advanced pieces here, I think I will keep some, let Shockwave have a look at them. You wanna catch him once I cut him free?”

 “Haha, you will be his new best friend with that gift. Ok, I am ready, cut him…” He yelped a bit as the mech’s frame suddenly fell into his outstretched arms. “Arrgh, alright. Got him.” Tron strangled out, shutting down his olfactory systems for now, and pointedly not looking at the mech’s oozing optics.

He grunted as he carried the small mech and laid him in the sands next to Optimus, a sigh escaping as he looked over the three unconscious mechs. **_What to do now? Do we huddle down here for another night, or carry them?_**

He looked over Starscream’s, Ravage’s, and Soundwave’s injured frames, his own also having numerous wounds. **_We are all injured now and our only medic is unconscious. If we were to get into another battle it is very likely we won’t make it without some casualties, well… More casualties._**

He peered over to where Megatron and the sparkling were burying the pup. The warlord was leaning over the femme as she held the huge shovel, insisting on helping him dig her pet’s grave. Megatron helped her lift the shovel now and then, instructing her how to work through the tougher soil and Tron couldn’t help but shake his helm at the sight. He still didn’t know what to make of the mech.

Megatron was brash, arrogant, and cold but then he would care for Pax so gently, or the sparkling. He was a complicated mech, and continued to inspire questions in Tron.

“What do we do now, Megatron?” Starscream asked sighing heavily as he sat upon the sands. He looked up at his leader, and then down at all of the bots at his pedes.

“Well, we either carry them to Praxus, or we spend another night out here. I… Praxus isn’t far, but with all of us being so weak as it is, and having to walk with three unconscious mechs. I, I honestly don’t know.” Tron said as he moved over to Optimus’s side and knelt down.

“Those Scrappers had a wagon of sorts, with the harpoon on it. We could go back into the town and retrieve it? Maybe before more scavengers come. There, there are too many frames down, Megatron. Next time a group comes at us I am afraid it will be Bleeders, and that is a fight we don’t want.” Starscream said with a shiver, and the Decepticon leader had to agree.

At least with Scrappers the bots were still sane, well as sane as rouges could be but Bleeders… It seemed feeding off of other mechs caused a deformity in their processors, making them little more than ravenous, energon crazed beasts. They felt nothing but hunger, fought like mad mechs, and could not, it seemed, even produce words. Even the wildlife ran from them and if they were to come across a _colony_ of the cannibals…

Colonies of Bleeders happened more readily after numerous attacks on towns; where the scent of energon was so heavy that it would gather numerous smaller groups together. Given the town being razed, the carnage from the Scrappers earlier in the day, and even the now dead soldiers that surrounded them, the possibility of having to deal with one was far too high for the Decepticon leader’s liking.

“I should have realized Scrappers would be drawn to a razed town, there has just been so much happening I cannot keep up, but you are right, the scent of death and energon is likely to draw out Bleeders.” He sighed once again his weary frame sagging, “Alright, let us carry them to the town and then load them on that cart. We should move quickly though, Bleeders and most scavengers come out at night, but if desperate, or large enough in group size, they don’t care what time of day it is. We wouldn’t be much compared to a determined group.”

Starscream nodded his optics shuttering for just a klik before standing. “Alright, let’s get going then. Who is going to carry wh…”

“Are you honestly going to waste time and effort for that mech?” Megatron’s voice fell over them and the Decepticons looked over at the silver mech.

Tron vented in as he quickly slid his arms under Optimus, taking any questions on who would carry him and ending them instantly. “Yes, Pax saved him, on purpose. He made a judgement call, and I trust him.”

“Optimus has made many bad judgment calls, thus why he is always getting himself into trouble. This mech will do nothing but slow us down.” Megatron said as he crossed his arms across his chest, his lone optic narrowing as he watched Tron hold Optimus tightly to him.

“If you want to spare the time to save him _fine_ , but unlike all of you _we_ have a time limit in this Pit forsaken nightmare. I will be taking Optimus, and moving on without you.” He growled out moving towards the other silver mech.

“You will take Pax nowhere. I don’t trust you that much Megatron, and you have no idea where our base even is. I also will not have you walking around there without me.” Tron said, his tone serious and certain.

“Well, good to see you have some sort of iron, Tron. Maybe there is more to you than just some smiling idiot.” Megatron hissed out, bringing Starscream forwards defensively.

“Must you make this so difficult, mech? Is there anything you will do without needing to be such a fragging piece of…” The seeker started but Tron stepped between the two mechs.

“Enough, please? We are all tired, we are weak and given our unconscious comrades, we have a long walk ahead of us. Let us get moving before it gets too late.” The Decepticon said evenly, his optics blazing uncertainly at Megatron.

“Fine, but I am not carrying him.” Megatron retorted in disgust, when the sparkling looked up at her angry companion she placed her arms around her chest too and stuck her glossa out at the others. Megatron scoffed at the femme. “Stop that. I am not carrying you either.”

Tron sighed, “That is fine, Megatron. It is not you we need anyways, only Pax. Come everyone, let’s go.” His voice was short as he watched Starscream pickup Bumblebee, and Soundwave grabbed Knockout and the mechs began their walk back to the town.

Megatron growled, his frame tense as he watched them go, the sparkling beside him chirping inquisitively. He vented out  looking down at her. “I told you I am not carrying you, come one Pest. Let’s get this over with.” With that he strode forwards, the little yellow femme running to keep up with him.

…………………….

The journey back to the town was luckily uneventful, but by the time they arrived every mech was growing more and more exhausted. They moved as swiftly as they could through the frame ridden town, finding the cart and placing their unconscious companions down with relieved huffs.

“Frag, Me… Umm, Tron, look at that. The axle on this is bent to slag.” Starscream said as he tried to pull the cart forwards but only got a wretched screeching sound and about a pede of distance before the cart came to a stop.

Tron groaned, rubbing his neck cables in frustration. “Of course, nothing can be simple. Alright, let’s spread out and find a pole that might work as a replacement.” He glared at the sitting Megatron but didn’t ask for the mech to help figuring it would be useless. **_At least he is keeping an optic on Toyo, he is helping in one way._**

Megatron watched the weary mechs all disperse noting each angry look before turning back to the femme that sat at his pedes. He was proud of her; she had not only kept up with them on her own, but hadn’t complained the entire time.

Now though she looked at the end of her line, her little frame shivering in the cooling evening air as she leaned heavily against his pede, but still she did not complain. He sighed, rolling his optics as he scooped her up, the little thing tensing just for a moment before easing into the warmth of his arms. “You did well today.” He said simply, ignoring how she smiled wearily up at him. “Don’t get cocky.” He muttered out, and she tilted her helm in confusion at the word.

He smiled then, a small, unimpressed thing, but a smile none the less that was until he heard a groan from the cart, and raised his one working optic up as Optimus sat up dizzily.

“Wh-what…” The Prime moaned out, his dim optics searching around him warily before he noticed Megatron sitting close by.

Megatron growled inwardly at the soft look Optimus gave him as he smiled down at the sparkling and looked back up to him. “She is alright?” He asked, his voice heavy with relief.

“Obviously,” Megatron snorted out, but the Prime just ignored his sarcastic reply as he tried to work his frame off of the cart. “You shouldn’t move, Prime. If you fall, I am not going to pick you up.”

“Good to see you are your usual chipper self.” Optimus retorted with a vent. He looked around himself, his optics widening as he realized how many dead frames were scattered around the town. “That group was huge, such a waste of life…”

“A waste of filth that never appreciated life in the first place.” Megatron said darkly as he held the sparkling closer. “Just imagine if they had gotten to her.”

Optimus turned his helm, peering over at the warlord curiously. “I am glad to see you are alright Megatron.” He said, his honesty written all over his soft, idiotic faceplates.

“Pffft, why Prime?” The silver mech asked with a disbelieving chuckle. “Wouldn’t me ceasing to be make your life an easier one?”

Optimus laughed gently at that and nodded, “Yes, yes it would, but it would be an emptier one.”

Megatron felt his spark clench painfully in his chassis and he forced himself to stare at the ground. “You are such a fool, Prime. That is why you will never win our war, too soft sparked.” He said in disgust, his frame shifting uncomfortably.

Optimus hung his helm thoughtfully. He wasn’t sure why he had said what he did, but he knew it to be true. To not have Megatron in his life, he honestly couldn’t imagine a life without the miserable mech. They had been fighting for so long now, and Megatron was such an influence on everything he did, or chose to do, how he planned, acted, thought… The warlord was literally ingrained into his subconscious to the point where many times he couldn’t even escape the mech even in recharge.

Optimus shook his helm, a light blush forming on his faceplates as he too looked away from the other mech. “You are probably right.” The Prime said quietly, his optics dim as he scanned the sky above him. “I will probably be the first to fall.”

Megatron lifted his helm, once more his spark aching under his chest plates as he looked over Optimus’s frame. The whole reason he had come here was to kill this mech, to have their final epic battle! Yet, to hear Optimus admit he could be the first to die, to even hear of the mech talking about his death, it rubbed the warlord in a bad way. **_I hate this fragging place. It is turning me into some pathetic thing._**

He looked down at the sparkling in his arms, his frown deepening as he stared at another example of his increasing weakness. **_Arrrgh, the sooner we get to Earth the better. I am allowing myself to become vulnerable, and unfocused, and for WHO!? Some lost sparkling and OPTIMUS? Pitiful!_**

“Pax!” Tron’s voice pulled both mechs from their own processors, and Megatron scoffed as Optimus’s faceplates lit up at the sight of the other mech.

“Me… I mean, Tron! You are alright?” Optimus asked, his optics scanning the other mech’s frame carefully, as he approached.

“Just a few shots, and scratches. How are you fairing?” Tron asked, leaning a long pole against the cart Optimus sat upon, before looking over the smaller mech in concern.

“I am alright, I think most of the drug has worked through my systems. My only complaint is my chest aching a bit.” He answered back, his injured servo rubbing at his chest plates, Megatron unconsciously doing the same as he too felt a similar problem. “I wonder if it has to do with the Matrix’s power, yet, it has seemed to ache since I arrived he…”

“WHAT!?” Megatron asked loudly, frightening the recharging femme enough to wake her as he stood.

Both Tron and Optimus looked at him oddly, blinking slowly at the now blushing warlord and he sat back down grumbling to himself.

“My, my spark has ached on and off since I arrived.” Optimus said slowly, his optics peering at the strangely uncomfortable silver mech a moment more before turning back to Tron. “I am uncertain why though, could be numerous things; the energon, the Matrix…”

“The Matrix? Is, is that what caused that blast, Pax?” Tron asked as he peered under the cart.

“Yes, but I am uncertain why. It has never done that before. I just remember, well, time seemed to slow and then as Nemesis grabbed for the sparkli…”

“Toyo.” Megatron grunted out, his arms unconsciously rocking the femme back into recharge.

“Oh.” The Prime said, a smile forming on his faceplates as he looked at the little sunshine colored bot. “Well, as he reached for Toyo, I don’t know… Something filled me, beyond the rage and fear, and it built until, suddenly my chest plates opened and…”

“Boom?” Starscream said with a smile, he too held a couple of long poles, Soundwave and Ravage following after him yet they held nothing. “Good to see you functioning, Pax. That was some light show, certainly scared the _fuck_ out of Optimus Prime.” He said, and Soundwave chuckled beside him.

Optimus looked at them curiously, not certain what they were laughing about, but nodded. “Yes, he seemed very surprised. Does, I mean, well… How did he become a Prime?” He looked over at Tron. “Does he not possess a Matrix?”

Tron shrugged, his optics growing dim at the mention of the dark Prime. “Opt… Well, Nemesis Prime more or less appointed himself as Prime once he grew high enough in power. As for the concept of a Matrix, I had never heard of such a thing until you. Umm, I need to work on the cart and it is getting later. We need to move everyone just for a moment.”

The silver mech smiled up at Optimus, extending his arms out, “If you would do me the honors…” He said flashing his brilliant smile as Optimus laughed, and Megatron fought from purging.

“If he does not have a Matrix that gives us an advantage.” The warlord said as the other mechs lifted everyone out of the wagon clearing out the strange harpoon equipment as well before tipping the cart on its side.

Once Optimus was set down, on his pedes after he insisted he was alright, Tron got to work on pulling the broken axle out. Starscream sat next to him, handing him some of their limited tools as Soundwave and Ravage settled near Bumblebee and Knockout.

“Well, perhaps, but it doesn’t seem like I can control it, not yet anyways. It isn’t like when we fought Unicron, Megatron. Then I called upon the power knowingly, this time, well I am grateful for it, but I am uncertain it will happen again.” Optimus said thoughtfully as he moved around the cart, and sat unnervingly close to Megatron with a sigh.

“Still, he will think twice before challenging you.” Starscream huffed out as he and Tron fought to pull the last bit of mangled axle out.

“Yes, he will, but it, arrrgh, no pull there… It will also make him consider more options.” Tron said worriedly, his back arching when finally the twisted shaft broke free. He cried out as he fell backwards, Optimus quickly moving forwards to catch him before he slammed his helm on the ground.

Tron looked up at the smaller mech, his smile wide and appreciative, “Thank you.” He said, his optics blazing warmly.

Optimus blushed as he helped right the mech, and moved back to his spot next to the glaring Megatron.

“I agree with Tron.” Soundwave said with a shiver, his servo petting Ravage gently as his masked helm looked off towards the horizon. “Optimus Prime does not like losing, or being weak. I am certain he is enraged with his defeat. Not only from today, but that he couldn’t get to our base in time… I am very worried that we are provoking the monster into becoming even more unhinged and desperate.”

Megatron scoffed, “He made the mistakes and _he_ failed. You are not provoking him by winning, it is his fault for failing. What are you supposed to do, nothing? For a Prime he acts like nothing more than a petulant child.”

Optimus looked at him flatly, “Indeed.”

Megatron glared back at him, “Something to say, _Prime_?”

The smaller mech merely shook his helm before turning back to watch Tron’s progress. “Being the way Nemesis is, I can see that as well. I too am nervous others will suffer for what I have done to him today.”

“All the more reason to not add weight to our journey then, isn’t it?” Megatron asked as he looked at Bumblebee.

Optimus followed his line of sight and sighed, “We are taking him Megatron. Look at him, he isn’t going to hurt any of us, he…”

“That is exactly the type of thinking that proves you will never win our war, _Prime_. He may be unhealthy _now_ but that you are going to take him to your base, _heal_ him, and what, let him join? That is stupid, pure and simple. You are bringing disaster in right through your front doors.” The warlord sneered out.

“Well that makes TWO _mistakes_ we are carrying into our base then, doesn’t it _Megatron!?_ ” Starscream snarled back at the mech, his blue optics blazing. “At least _this_ one is blind and sickly, you on the other servo…”

“Enough, Starscream.” Tron said gently, his servo going to his friend’s shaking shoulder. “It is no good in provoking each other. For now, we need to work together. We had a strange, and unexpected victory of sorts, but that doesn’t mean we should ignore the immense danger we are still in. Please, let us move forwards with peace in our embers and…”

Megatron shook his helm as he growled. “ARRRGH! I do not know who is worse, YOU or ORION, but I…”

“I am not Orion, Megatron.” Optimus said quietly, and all of the mechs paused at the sound of his voice.

Megatron blinked at him, confusion, and then shock flickering through his optic as Optimus looked up at him sadly.

“You keep calling me that, is all. I don’t want you to get confused and actually start being kind to me, I know what that would do to your spark.” The Prime smiled bitterly, and the warlord felt any retort he could have said stick in his throat painfully.

**_How often have I called him Orion? Why… Arrrgh, what IS it with this PLACE!?_ **

Tron looked between the two mechs, his helm tilting slightly before returning to his project. “Anyways, let us work together. The suns are going down and I do not want to be here at night, there is far too much…”

“Energon in the air.” Ravage finished as he suddenly stood on all fours, his lithe frame bounding up some of the rubble that surrounded the group as he sniffed the air.

“Ravage?” Soundwave asked, his ember pulsing quickly at his friend’s unexpected actions.

“I hear something, something… Not right.” The cyber-cat perked his audial cups up high, his frame frozen and tail twitching as he listened.

The group all became quiet then, each straining to hear whatever it was the cyber-cat heard.

Optimus looked around him, his spark hammering in his chassis. **_What could it possibly be now? Will we ever make it to their base?_**

He caught Megatron looking at him worriedly, the two mechs caught in each other’s confused and uncertain optics.

  _/Gods, will nothing stay away from him for long? What is it about Optimus that attracts so much trouble?/_ Optimus pulled back, his optics going wide as he heard Megatron’s voice in his helm. **_What, what was that? Did, did he comm me somehow? It didn’t register through my radio, and I didn’t see his lips move. Am I hearing things?_**

Megatron’s look turned into a glare then, as if to say “What the frag are you looking at?” and Optimus turned away with a shaky vent. **_It was nothing, my nerves are just…_**

“Chirping.” Ravage said, his voice hollow sounding, and terrified.

The whole group, well except the confused warlord and Prime were suddenly on their pedes and moving swiftly. “I will finish the axel, you two, grab Bumblebee and Knockout!” Tron whispered harshly, his optics wide as he fought the panic that filled him.

“Tron…” Optimus started fearfully only to be shushed by the larger mech.

“Hush now, Bleeders. Need to move!” He hissed out, his servos shaking slightly as he hurried through his work.

 ** _Bleeders? Wait, Breakdown told me about them! Oh Primus, why now!?_** His frantic thoughts froze as he heard what sounded like a cry, only, not from a mech, but a sparkling?

He looked to where Toyo lay, but she was happily in recharge in Megatron’s arms.  The warlord looked at her as well, his faceplates scowling as he too heard the chirps and cries of a sparkling no, _sparklings?_

“Ok, DONE! _Move, move_!” Tron vented out quietly, slowly tilting the cart back onto its wheels, careful not to make a sound.

Soundwave and Starscream immediately placed the unconscious mechs in, and Tron turned to the two startled mechs behind him. “You should place her in, we, we will need a distraction, the wagon’s escape will be too loud and draw them ne…”

“What the _frag_ is going on? Why does it sound like the screams of…” Megatron began, but Tron only shushed the mech angrily, and Optimus was surprised and grateful as Megatron listened, albeit begrudgingly.

“They _are not_ sparklings. They can hardly speak is all. They are fast, wild, and dangerous. From the sound of it there a quite a few, probably a fragging colony, slag it. Soundwave will be useless, they emit too much even with his mask on, so Starscream and I will pull the wagon but you two…”

“We will distract them,” Optimus said with a shaky nod, looking to Megatron nervously.

The warlord was still confused by just what they would need to battle this time, but he agreed on keeping Toyo away from it. “Fine, but _take care_ of her. One fragging scratch mech, and I don’t care how much Optimus likes you, I will personally pull your spark out.” He grated out as he angrily, but gently handed Toyo off to the other mech.

“Don’t let them get close, they fight like… Well, they are starving, desperate creatures, insane really. If you let them get close they WILL DRAIN YOU! Do you understand?” Tron’s optics blazed with truth.

Optimus nodded numbly, his spark racing. He blinked at the silver mech, Tron smiling sadly at him. “Praxus isn’t far, if we get separated head North, follow…” he looked up at the darkening sky, his optics searching through the orange rays when he found what he was looking for. “That star. It is dim now, but the suns won’t be up for much longer.”

He stepped up to Optimus, his servos going to the mech’s helm before pulling him in for a quick kiss, and Optimus felt his tanks roil sickly in his chassis. **_Every time we separate disaster happens…_**

“I am sorry, Pax. It seems we are always running, aren’t we?” He whispered against Optimus’s audial.

Optimus laughed nervously as the other mech pulled away. Tron looked over him with a tight smile, his optics shinning bright. “Remember, don’t get close, just fire on them, then run. They don’t have much energy for long, you should be able to outrun them after a short time. Follow the star, and find me again.”

“Wait, why don’t you help me distract them?” Megatron asked suddenly, his optic suspicious. “Then if we get too separated we can find our way easier…”

“One large, one… Smaller.” Tron said with an apologetic smile to Optimus. “I am merely trying to even out the odds, plus, you two work well together in a fight, you did earlier, and Starscream and I do too. Better to fight beside someone you trust.” Tron said with a knowing look before turning and running towards the cart. Soundwave crawled in with a small keen, his servos going to his helm as Ravage sat next to his friend protectively.

Megatron growled quietly at the last thing Tron said, but had to agree, he and Optimus worked well enough in a fight. “Alright Optimus, ready to make some noise?”

Optimus looked up at him and with a heavy vent nodded before transforming. “I will use my horn, you shoot?”

Megatron nodded, his fuel running like fire through his lines. There was one thing about this planet that he liked, there was never a shortage of battles. **_Now if we only had adequate fuel to handle them all._**

“Ready when you are, Prime.” Megatron said with a smirk as he transformed.

Optimus vented out, his frame shivering before with a suddenly blaring squeal of his tires, and a roar of his engine, he was off.

Megatron smiled inwardly, his engine revving as he chased after the mech. **_What is that human saying? Fish in a barrel?_**

**_……………….._ **

Turns out these wild mechs were far more complicated than shooting fish in a barrel, and as the suns set, both Megatron and Optimus were growing more weary and frustrated with the immense volume of Bleeders that had found them.

Even though Megatron was growing tired, their battle nearing at least half a breem, of course he couldn’t be certain, Optimus was having far more trouble than he. He watched as the truck skid around another crystal formation, the beautiful yet terribly hindering masses making it hard for the Prime to gather any true speed thus allowing the mad mechs around him grow closer and closer with each passing moment.

The warlord had spied Tron and Starscream escaping easily enough once Optimus’s horn began its blaring melody, only a few of the Bleeders coming close enough to the group to need addressing.

He turned his attention back to Optimus, firing at a few of the mechs that were approaching his right side. These mechs were like none Megatron had ever seen. Their optics blazed a strange green color, perhaps tainted from consuming the energon from live and dead mechs? They moved insanely quick, but none of them transformed, merely ran, their eerie sparkling like cries filling the night, almost loud enough to drown out Optimus’s honking.

They didn’t fall very easily either, thus making it very hard to lessen their numbers. It seemed they felt little to no pain, or were too mad to acknowledge their wounds, and unless Megatron literally blasted into them until they were just a pile of smoldering metal, they kept getting up!

 ** _Arrrgh, and Knockout called the Autobots zombies! Just imagine him seeing these freaks._** For some reason Megatron found himself laughing at the thought, seeing in his processor’s optics how terrified the medic would be, scrambling and swearing  as he swung his saw around wildly in his desperate escape.

His laughter died though as he realized that ahead of the Prime was a very large, and long crack in the ground. It resembled what he had seen happen when Earth had a powerful earthquake or too much rain in too short of time, and how deep the jagged line went he couldn’t tell. What he did know was that Optimus was headed straight towards it.

“PRIME! There is a CRATER up ahead! TURN AROUND!” He flew closer to the speeding truck, blasting at a few more of the Bleeders as he did so. As Optimus foolishly continued his path to the cavern Megatron roared, his cannon firing madly as he fought to get closer. “PRIME! TURN…” Another loud honk interrupted his cries, and he growled in frustration.

Optimus couldn’t hear much of anything except his roaring engine, blaring horn, and thundering spark. **_This is insane! I never would have imagined mechs falling to, to THIS!_**

He swerved around another huge crystal formation, his axles and struts begging for rest as he honked loudly once again. **_Why are mechs like this? Is it a sickness? They have RIVERS OF ENERGON! Maybe it isn’t the healthiest but it should keep mechs from starv…_**

He suddenly heard Megatron’s voice above him, the larger mech screaming about something and Optimus slowed for just a klik to hear over his engine, but that was all they needed.

“ARRRRGH!” Optimus screamed as numerous frames suddenly jumped on him, their odd claws ripping into his plating and jaws opening wide as they crunched their sharpened denta into his roof or tail pipes and drank from him.

Megatron swore, watching as Optimus’s path became erratic as he tried to throw the monsters off of him. **_If I fire on them I will hit Optimus!_**

He roared as he moved in front of the screeching truck. “TURN AROUND!”

Finally Optimus seemed to hear him, but the pained mech only cried out in horror, “DRIVE BACK INTO THEM!? ARE YOU MAD!?”

Megatron roared, his spark clenching as they got closer and closer to the edge. “TRUST ME, PLEASE!?” He begged, swooping his frame around so he could start to clear a path for the Prime.

Optimus vented rapidly, his spark racing. **_He needs ME to TRUST HIM? AHHHHH… FRAG IT ALL!_**

On an act of faith he didn’t truly understand Optimus began to turn, his wheels skidding across the sands as he fought from tipping over .

Megatron felt his spark jump excitedly as he watched Optimus start to turn, pleased the mech could trust him, even minimally when his joy turned to horror as he watched another batch of Bleeders jump on the turning Prime. “OPTIMUS! LOOK OU…”

As Optimus screamed, his control failing and his frame suddenly rising to two wheels, Megatron screamed. “ORIIIONNNN!”

Optimus could only brace himself as he tipped over, his speeds so great, and so much unbalanced weight covering him that once he hit the sands he didn’t just slid through the sands, he rolled. Pain ripped through his frame and his vision tunneled and he flipped not once or twice, but so many times he lost count.

Metal screeched, glass broke, and frames flew or were crushed by the tumbling truck, the wretched crash finally coming to its painful end just ahead of the jagged crack.

Megatron pushed his engines hard and fast to get to Optimus before the Bleeders did. **_At least there are no more of those monsters on him! Maybe he can ride on me, if he has the strength to hold on._**

He luckily made it before the remaining Bleeders and flew to the slowly transforming Prime.

“Uhhhhggghhh…” Optimus moaned as his awful transformation finished, his frame feeling like he had been through a giant blender.

“Up! TIME TO GET UP!”

He hazily heard Megatron’s voice, his dizzy processor trying to understand what the mech wanted from him. “M-Mega…” He grated out, even his jaw was aching terribly.

“NO TALKING! GET UP! You need to jump on ME PRIME! GET UUUUP!” Megatron screamed, his frame hovering over the tripping mech as he fired on the approaching mechs.

Optimus fought from purging, the dizziness, and pain making his tanks roll as he tried over and over again to stand. “A mom-moment…” He mumbled out, falling to his knees once more as Megatron swore above him.

“ARRRGH! FINE!” Megatron transformed screaming as he fired on the approaching horde. **_How are there still so many! What do we do!? Where do we go!?_**

They were stuck between the crater and at least fifteen Bleeders. “DAMNIT! Brace yourself Prime!” The warlord said as he grabbed the smaller mech’s arm and with a roar threw the mech into the jagged crack. **_Please don’t let it be too deep!_**

He moved to race in after the mech when something suddenly tackled him from behind, and he cried out as denta ripped into his collar plating. “AHHH, FRAGGER!” Megatron brought his cannon up and fired it directly into the mech’s faceplates, his shoulder charring slightly as well.

Another mech squealed to his right and he spun, firing his cannon as it too jumped at him. “BASTARD!” It flew back just as another took its place its jaws latching onto Megatron’s cannon arm. “ARRRGH, FUCK OFF!” He kicked at the creature, stumbling back as another and another came for him, their claws ripping into his plating and denta biting deep.

As his strength began to ebb, and his spark fluttered with fear for himself in the first time in a very, very long time, the silver mech almost laughed. **_Is this it then? Is this where I die? The mighty Megatron, eaten alive by these putrid creatures? So be it then, but I am taking some with me!_**

He screamed as he fired over and over again, always blasting one wretch away just to make room for the next, each time he was forced back further and further until finally, one stumble backwards led him to nothing but air and he and the mass of creatures that covered him fell into the crater.

His beaten frame rolled violently down the side of the fissure, slamming against jutting crystals, and stone before finally coming to a rest at the bottom.

 ** _Arrrgh, gods, I am getting too old for this scrap…_** He coughed, his frame shivering as he started to weakly pick himself up when a weight slammed onto his back and agony ripped through his neck cables.

 ** _Damnit! Monster has my by the throat!_** He tried to hit the beast of a mech, roll, flail, anything to get the cursed thing off of him, but as more of his energon was forcefully drawn from his already exhausted and injured frame, Megatron felt his struggles wane. He groaned miserably, his servos desperately clawing into the sands under him, the Bleeder drinking heavily from his nearly depleted frame when he suddenly heard a ragged, but powerful roar.

His frame dropped to the ground as the weight that held him was unexpectedly ripped away, and the sound of firing, and crunching metal surrounded him. He shivered, all that was happening around him too far away now to really pay attention to, all he truly wanted was to sleep.

He laid his helm on the ground, his vents broken and difficult to push out as darkness filled his vision that was until an extremely annoying mech yelled at him.

“Megatron! Megatron get up! More are coming!”

**_Arrrgh, shut up voice. Let me rest…_ **

“MEGATRON! COME ON!”

The warlord grunted as two shaking servos worked their way under his arms painfully continuing to shift him until he was hanging over a shoulder, or so he assumed tiredly.

 ** _Why can’t he just leave me, aggravating pest…_** Soon enough it all faded away though, and all he could do was let the irritating mech carry him off to Pit knew where, but his last thought brought a moment of clarity for him, and he felt his spark clench. **_At least Pest is safe… Toyo… Such a silly name for such a silly sparkling… Forgive me little one, looks like you may lose someone else tonight, and for that I truly am sorry._**

…………………

Optimus fired on whatever creature managed to survive the fall, his broken frame heaving as he carried Megatron away. **_Frag, I am surprised we survived the fall! If we hadn’t rolled…_**

Luckily for him the Bleeders were mindless consumers and instead of working their way down the crater by rolling down, many just jump the distance, their eerily crying frames landing at the bottom in mangled bursts of energon and metal.

As long as he avoided the falling frames he was able to handle the few remaining mechs as he stumbled deeper into the strange crater. Many of the surviving mechs, enticed by the scent of those that had fed off of him, or Megatron began digging into their fallen companions, and Optimus was able to carry himself and Megatron away, of course where to, who knew?

He looked up but he could only see a very small portion of the sky, and couldn’t find Tron’s star anywhere. **_Maybe… Uhhh, maybe if I continue to walk I, I w-will be able to find somewhere I can c-climb…_**

He shivered weakly, his frame begging to stop but with those monsters behind him, he knew he needed to keep moving. He didn’t know where he was headed, North, South, East, West? His chronometer didn’t work, and he didn’t really know these stars, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice anyways.

 ** _Just… Just keep moving. K-Keep moving, away from, from whatever that was…_** He sighed, forcing one pede ahead of the other as he contemplated what the frag had just happened. What were those things really, and what made them go so crazy?

**_There had to have been near twenty five of them, maybe thirty at the start… Where did they come from, how often is a group like that roaming around? Starvation? I have never seen starvation do THAT to any mech, then again, I have never seen Autobots like these, or storms like these, wildlife… Arrgh, maybe it is just one more thing? One more terrible, awful difference._ **

He shook his helm, grateful when he realized he could no longer hear that awful chirping. **_Thank Primus for that… Now to get out of this nightmarish… Wait, Megatron?_**

He froze, listening closely to the larger mech’s frame when he heard a terrible grating sound come from the mech’s engine. “Megatron!?”

He stopped, grunting as he slid the mech from his shoulder and looked over him intently. **_He looks grey, but HE IS ALWAYS GREY! What…_**

He grimaced as he scanned over the mech’s broken and bleeding plating, the numerous bite wounds and scratches. **_Maybe he just needs fuel? Maybe those monsters took too much!?_**

He frowned though as he realized the only fuel _he_ had were his crystals. He grabbed Megatron’s arm digging into the seams as he tried to force the subspace to open. “Come on, damnit! Open!”

As another awful sound ripped through Megatron’s frame Optimus felt his spark ache terribly and fear filled him. **_No, no I will not see another fall!_**

He opened his subspace digging in with his injured servo, desperately willing the digits to work. **_Please, please make this easy for me? He can’t die here!_**

He nearly hollered in joy as he quickly grasped one of the crystals, lifting his shaking servo to bring it to Megatron’s intake. “Megatron, come on mech.  Come on… Chew for me, please?” He opened the silver mech’s intake, his spark aching more as he tried to feed the unconscious mech when suddenly he had an idea.

Worried Megatron would be furious with him, but desperate, Optimus laid the mech back down before transforming his servo to his blade and with a steadying vent cut along his wrist’s plating.

He hissed out, but the pain quickly just mingled with the rest of the agony that filled him as he shifted himself so he was leaning against the wall of the crater. He pulled Megatron up against him before bringing his bleeding wrist to the other’s intake.

“Come oooon!” Optimus begged, dripping more of the liquid into Megatron’s intake, but still nothing happened. Getting worried the silver mech may just choke on what he was trying to feed him the Prime lifted his other servo and gently began working Megatron’s throat cabling. He massaged it softly, willing the other mech to swallow when _finally_ he felt the inner calipers tighten, and Megatron began to drink.

“Ohhh, oh thank Primus!” Optimus vented out, his optics burning as he fed the larger mech. He wasn’t sure how long, or how much Megatron would need to consume so as the mech drank from him, he crunched down on the earlier crystal, all the while listening for any other creatures.

He vented out after his meal, his helm falling back as he held Megatron close, and chuckled at the ironic and strange situation he found himself in. **_Who would have guessed I would be here, in an alternate world, with Megatron, saving him from offlin…_**

He blinked for a moment, his tired processor reeling with what he had just realized. **_I could end the war, right now. I could end it, and not even have to make the final blow… All I would have to do is walk away._**

He sat straighter then, his optics falling to the mech he held as his spark raged within him. He could stop their war right now. He could say how Megatron had bled out, work with Knockout and get Shockwave, save this world, and return to his, and it would all be over. Just like that… But, could he do it? Could he leave him here? Could he just abandon the mech, could he just abandon Megatron?

He frowned, his optics scanning over the silver mech. He watched Megatron’s chassis shudder as it fought to keep itself from falling to shutdown, watched Megatron drink from him… He was so vulnerable looking now, so weak, so… Innocent.

**_Now hold on, Megatron is many things, but he is not innocent! Keep your helm on straight Optimus. This isn’t Tron! This is Megatron, the warlord who destroyed our PLANET, and yet… Am I so innocent? I have killed, I have battled, all for what I believed was right. Bots have suffered because of me as well. Are we so different?_ **

That thought struck him, and he frowned deeper. Were they so different? Sure, in many ways yes, but others… **_What if… What if we could find a common ground? Isn’t, isn’t that kind of what we are doing here, when he isn’t being a stubborn child._**

Optimus exhaled, his frame aching as his fuel continued to deplete. If he could reach it he would have grabbed another crystal, but as Megatron’s upper half was lying across him, that was near impossible. **_Frag it all, I do not think I have the strength to lift him anymore… Did I just put us both at greater risk? Me and my foolish ideas. Megatron is right… I am never going to win our war. I cannot even leave him to offline alone…_**

Leaning his helm back Optimus sighed once more, his frame growing colder as he fed his life blood to his mortal enemy. “I am a fool, Megatron… You are right.”

He shuttered his weary optics, his frame relaxing against the wall as he reveled in the warmth Megatron’s frame covered him in, and snuggled closer to the large mech. **_At least if I die tonight I will be warm, odd that it be Megatron providing that warmth._**

As his frame began to sag, and his consciousness falter the Prime heard the wretched sound of a sparkling’s cry near, but now he was far too tired to care. He merely laid his helm against Megatron’s shoulder, his gentle vents brushing against the larger mech in wisps of steam as he prepared for death.

**_At least I am not alone… Neither of us are. Megatron, I am sorry, I tried…_ **

Just before darkness took him, and not truly understanding why, Optimus tilted his helm towards Megatron’s his spark skipping as he lowered his dermas and placed a soft kiss against the mech’s cheek. Was it because he was delirious, was it because he was going to die, or… Or something else, he supposed he‘d never know, but it felt right, and his spark sang as he did so.

**_I really am such a fool…_ **


	16. Chaos and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... ohhh this chapter. So I had 70% of it done, before I took it all, ripped it apart, and rewrote it like SIX times. I hope the end result conveys the raw emotions I wanted. This is just Megatron and Optimus, but unlike last time, things are deeper, and harder to ignore. Gods, I hope this displays what I struggled so hard to work with! Haha, I want you all to feel their AGONY! Hahaha, but in a good way, well sorta. Sorry for errors, hope you enjoy!  
> Oh, and I added a new tag so be aware.

The warmth against his helm, a brush of softness, and then a kiss?

It wasn’t until Optimus’s arm fell, his strength dwindling to the point that he couldn’t lift it any longer when the mech above him finally gasped, and coughed as his systems came back online.

 ** _What h-happened?_** Megatron wondered blearily, licking his dermas surprised to find a strange tasting energon on his lips. He coughed once more, his frame feeling far heavier than it should have as he looked down to find a bleeding arm lying across his chest.

“What th-the frag?” He whispered out as he forced his frame to sit up and he turned to find none other than Optimus Prime behind him.

“G-good to see y-you s-still f-functioning.” Optimus stuttered out, a small smile on his faceplates as he looked up at the confused mech.

“Optimus…” Megatron wiped his servo across his dermas, staring down at the energon half in horror half in awe.

“C-couldn’t get you t-to eat a cr-crystal.” Optimus said with a weak vent, his optics shuttering for a moment. “D-don’t be an-angry?”

Megatron stared at the smaller mech, his optic flickering oddly as he tried to understand what had occurred. “You saved me? I was dying…” He said quietly, his spark aching terribly.

Optimus chuckled, his optics opening wearily as he smiled at the other mech once more. “Soft s-sparked, remember?”

Megatron vented out, his frame still hurting terribly around him, his repair systems only now beginning now that he had enough fuel… **_Enough from Optimus’s own frame. Why did he…_**

His helm spun to his left as he heard those wretched eerie cries echoing along the cavern and he felt his spark begin whirling in fear. **_Fraggers have followed us!_**

Optimus seemed to have heard them as well, his heavy helm lifting towards the chirping. “They are coming…”

Megatron was suddenly, painfully on his pedes. He stumbled a bit, his frame still badly damaged from their initial fight. “Come on, Prime. We need to move!”

Optimus tried to lift himself quickly, his broken frame screeching and clanking miserably around him as he used the wall behind him for support.

“Arrrgh, hold on.” Megatron grumbled out, his processor still reeling with awe over how Optimus had saved by using his own energon. He dug into his subspace and pulled out a cube handing it to the weakened Prime. “Drink quickly, I will cover you as much as I can!”

Optimus nodded, most of what was going on around him merely a blur. He tried to control his servo, but he frowned as he spilt some of the precious fuel yet eventually got the cube to his lips and drank greedily.

Megatron lined himself up in the middle of the cavern his canon raised on his trembling arm as he spied the first of the Bleeders that were running towards them. **_Fraggin freaks…_**

He screamed as he began firing, his frame heaving with exhaustion and pain as he did so. There seemed to be only three of the creatures remaining, but given the state that he and Optimus were in even that could be too many.

They were mindless savages and pain meant far less to them than it did the warlord or Prime. **_Arrrgh, focus on one at a time, trying to control them all will just take too long. Get one down then focus on another!_**

The one he was currently firing on was slowing, luckily, its frame now crawling towards the two injured mechs as blast after blast of Megatron’s cannon ripped into its frame. Unfortunately that left the other two open to continue their mad dash, and just as Megatron shouted in triumph as the third finally ceased to move, its frame sizzling in its mangled pile of steaming energon and plating, one jumped him.

He screamed, raising his fist and slamming it into the Bleeder’s helm over and over again, ignoring as the thing’s claws tore into his plating as it desperately tried to latch onto him. “ARRRRGH! Disgusting BASTARD! GET OFF OF…”

When the second one jumped at him with a wail, Megatron felt his spark clench in fear, but vented out in relief as it was suddenly blasted away from him, Optimus roaring as he ran towards the warlord.

The Prime ripped the helm of the Bleeder that was attached to Megatron back, and forced his rifle right into the thing’s gaping intake before firing over and over again as he yelled. Tainted energon and metal blasted out of the creature’s dermas, each shot working deeper and deeper into its throat until the blasts finally exploded out of the back of its helm charring the sands beneath.

Optimus bellowed as he ripped his arm back, his digits still holding tight to the monster’s helm as he tore it from its shoulders.

Megatron’s optics widened at the show of ferocity from the Prime, his frame and helm begin splattered with the spray of energon that erupted from the now limp Bleeder before it fell to the ground lifeless.

Optimus’s frame heaved as he threw his ghastly prize away in disgust, his optics rising to Megatron’s one shocked optic and energon covered frame. “S-sorry abo…”

The Prime’s words were halted as he was suddenly tackled by the remaining Bleeder, the bestial mech’s intake latching onto his throat as it dragged him down.

“OPTIMUS!” Megatron recovered from his shock as he lifted his pede and kicked at the mad mech, too afraid that if he used his cannon he would shoot the Prime.

The accursed thing merely screeched, its wild optics blazing as it drank from Optimus. “ARRRRRRGH, SHOOT IT!” Optimus cried out, his servos trying to rip the thing off of him without having it tear his throat cabling away with it.

“I WILL SHOOT YOU!” Megatron growled out as he began pummeling the Bleeder with his fists.

“WHEN HAS THAT EVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE!? SHOOT, ARRRRRRGH!” Optimus felt what minimal strength he did have begin to wane as the little fuel he had been able to consume was bleed from him. “P-PLEASE MEGATRON!” He strangled out, his vision tunneling.

The warlord grit his denta tightly as he raised his cannon and fired at the creature’s torso. He grimaced as he heard Optimus cry out, his own frame searing with each blast but finally the Bleeder screamed and let go of its prey and rolled away.

As Optimus vented raggedly, his frame twitching from pain and stress, Megatron followed the monster’s scrambling path his cannon burning on his arm as he fired on it again, and again, and again.

“FUCKING MONSTER! DON’T YOU FRAGGIN TOUCH HIM!” The warlord screamed out, the creature wailing as its shoulder exploded into pieces, its chest melting as each blazing shot ate into him. More and more of its plating disintegrated, falling in on itself when suddenly its horrific cries fell silent, and Megatron ceased his barrage.

Going from utter chaos to complete silence was strangely haunting, and Megatron shivered as he turned to the downed Prime. “Op-Optimus?” He asked, stumbling over to where the smaller mech lay.

“I, I am al-alright.” Optimus gasped out, one of his servos shakily covering the wound in his neck, and the other holding tight to the side that Megatron had shot.

“Frag it all. I am sorry, Optimus. I told you I would…” The silver mech started just to stop as he watched Optimus stare at him in surprise.

“Did, did you just a-apologize, to me?” The Prime whispered out, and Megatron blinked at him before chuckling.

“Don’t get used to it, Prime.” The warlord said, his dermas rising to a crooked grin and optic glowing brightly.

Optimus stared at him a moment more before he too began laughing, eagerly taking Megatron’s servo as he forced his tattered frame up.

The two mechs stood there for a klik, each venting hard, and leaning on one another as they looked over the carnage that surrounded them.

“I almost died today.” Megatron said suddenly, his spark pulsing oddly at the thought, and Optimus hummed weakly next to him.

“Yes, yes you almost… We almost...” The Prime said, his helm aching as he thought of how he had thought that that was going to be the end of both of them. That they would have both died, him holding desperately to Megatron as the Bleeders devoured them alive…

He turned then, his optics blazing as that terrible image plagued his thoughts. “Frag Megatron, I thought… I thought I would lose you today.”

The way Optimus said it made the warlord look up slowly, his spark’s constant ache growing immeasurably as he scanned over Optimus’s horrified, and fear filled optics. “Optimus, we are constantly at war. I could offline any day.” He said nonchalantly, not wanting to admit Optimus’s fear of him dying made him feel, well, he wasn't quite sure.

Megatron’s vents stilled though as he watched the Prime’s optics begin to glisten wetly. **_Is he, is he crying, for me?_**

 “Megatron, you don’t understand, I… I thought…” A broken vent erupted from Optimus as he suddenly moved forwards and wrapped the larger mech in his arms. “I thought, frag, that… I thought they were going to rip into you while you were in my arms! And, and I wouldn’t have been strong e-enough to, to s-save… I WOULD HAVE JUST WATCHED YOU BE EATEN! Listen to you scream as they… Ohhhhhh, gods… Megatron...”

Megatron was frozen, his optic wide, and vents stuck in his chassis as the Prime held him. **_Optimus, why… Why would you care?_**

Optimus suddenly pulled back, his wet optics blazing angrily up at the warlord. “Of COURSE I would CARE! Do you think me so _sparkless!?”_

Megatron’s optic narrowed as he tilted his helm. **_I didn’t say that out loud, did I?_**

Optimus ignored his strange look, still in shock from what he thought he heard. “Gods, Megatron! I would have been mortified if… No mech should die like that! I, I almost lost… After so long…” His spark was hurting terribly as the horrifying image played through his mind over and over again. **_Ohhh… What if he hadn’t woken!? What would have happened!? Megatron, why, why does your death terrify me? I can’t… I can’t imagine a world without you!_**

 _/I can’t imagine a world without you!/_ Megatron vented out, his frame jolting as Optimus’s voice filled his helm. **_What the frag is… What is this? Did I just imagine that? No, no it was him… It was weak, but it felt the same as when Orion would contact me through our…_**

Optimus looked up at him, his brilliantly blue optics filled with tears as he held tightly to Megatron’s chassis and all the warlord could see, was Orion. Broken, sad, his optics emitting nothing but care, concern. There was no hate there, just fear, worry, and perhaps love? Love for, him?

“Optimus… I, well, it doesn’t matter. I am fine, we made it. We…” The warlord started, trying to move on from this odd conversation, and Optimus’s far too soft optics.

“DOESN’T MATTER!? Frag it Megatron! Do not be so careless with your spark! You almost died, in a terrible, awful way, we both almost did! You can’t just dismiss it like, like you don’t matter!” Optimus glared at him, angry with the larger mech for caring so little about his own brush with death.

“Do I matter?” The words were out of the warlord’s intake before he could stop himself. What should Optimus care about his death? Soft sparked or not, if he were to die, Optimus, his Autobots, all of them would be far better off. He would win the war, end it for all, so why, why did he seem so angry?

“Of course you matter, Megatron! Stop being so foolish! Every spark is precious.” Optimus retorted with a huff, his optics peering at the warlord angrily.

“I am a monster, Prime. Remember?” Megatron said softly, his optic dimming.

Optimus looked up at him, his spark throbbing oddly in his chassis and optics widening. “I… I mean, perhaps you… It doesn’t matter, Megatron. No mech deserves to die like that.” Optimus said, his helm dropping to lean against the other mech’s chestplates. He was exhausted, in terrible pain, lost on this planet once again, and now holding desperately to the enemy he saved as he argued with him over his own spark’s worth. **_I just don’t understand anything that is going on these days. Why, why am I even trying to understand any of this?_**

Megatron peered down at the smaller mech, amazed at how easily Optimus held him, how he laid his helm against him. It was just like when he first arrived, or after he rescued the Prime from the river. **_Why is he so comfortable with me? Why does he care about my wellbeing, yet, why do I care about his?_**

He had too, since arriving here. He didn’t want to admit it, but every time Optimus got hurt, an often occurrence here, Megatron had felt it down to his spark. **_What is happening to me? Why could I hear his thoughts? Why does my spark ache so much, why does his? What is going on!?_**

“We worked well together today, Tron was right.” Optimus said suddenly, his voice tired and worn sounding but also, proud?

Megatron scoffed at the other mech’s designation. “Yes, mighty Tron. You know, you will have to leave him eventually Optimus.” He said the last part as nonchalantly as possible, keeping the growl he wanted to emit held back tightly.

He felt the Prime flinch as he said it, his spark burning painfully. It was as if he could feel Optimus’s lament, his pain at having to leave the other mech, and he almost snarled at the sensation.

“I, I know…” Optimus whispered, his shaking servos holding tighter to Megatron as he fought the storm in his spark.

“Do, do you l-love him?” Megatron hated that he faltered in his question and as Optimus raised his helm, his blue optics dim yet searching.

“I, I don’t…  I don’t know.” He laughed bitterly, his helm falling once more, “I don’t know what love is. Frag Megatron, you know more than I do.”

The warlord started at that, his once again feeling his spark ache as he looked over Optimus’s sagging frame, and forlorn expression. **_Has he truly never experienced love? The mighty Prime, the mech that leads such soft sparked Autobots doesn’t even know what he is fighting for?_**

In a way Megatron wanted to burst out laughing at the concept yet, as he continued to watch the smaller mech, he found himself just feeling pity for him. Optimus didn’t look like a Prime in that moment; he merely seemed broken, tired, lost, and terribly alone.

“Is it wonderful, Megatron?” Optimus asked, his voice thick with static.

Megatron frowned, “Is what wonderful, Prime?” He was surprised at how soft his own voice sounded, yet it seemed if he even spoke louder Optimus would shatter.

The Prime lifted his helm, his optics hungry, wanting, and filled with sorrow. “Love. Is love…  Is it so wonderful?”

The silver mech felt his faceplates fall, his spark’s ache growing so powerful he almost couldn’t vent, and he heard Optimus gasp painfully beside him.

Megatron looked away, his dim optics staring at the ground as he scoffed. “What do you think, Prime? I, I destroyed a p-planet for it… For, for love.” He said, his voice dark as bitter memories fleeted through his processor. The warlord vented out heavily, the agony under his chest plates making it hard to think as he pushed Optimus away from him. “Come, I cannot fly us both out of this cavern in my state, we need to find a way to climb out of…”

“I am sorry, that you lost him.” Optimus said quietly; his frame sagging more as he stared at his pedes.

Megatron didn’t want to think about the past, about love, he had too much to do, and he was already so tired. He snarled as he spun on the Prime. “You should be! But, but it is _fine_ , let’s just go.” He scoffed, his servo rubbing his chest as another flair of fire streaked across his spark.

“I never asked to exist, Megatron but…” Optimus raised his helm, his optics glistening as they looked up at the fuming warlord. “I am s-sorry that my existence b-brings you so much pain.”

The way he looked then, so broken, so sad, so open…  

So much like, like _Orion_.

Megatron roared, clutching at his helm. “SHUT UP! SHUT UUUP!” He stomped up to the Prime, his optics blazing. “Stop this NOW, Prime! I am warning _you_. Just STOP TALKING!”

“I am sorry.” Optimus said, not moving away from the other mech, his optics looking up at Megatron’s filled with such remorse, such _pity_ , it i _nfuriated_ the warlord.

“I do _not_ need _your_ pity, _Prime!_ I said _be quiet_.” He hissed out, his whole frame shaking more from the fury in his spark than pain now and still, STILL the Prime wouldn’t listen!

“Is that why you hurt me so much? Because of what you think I stole from…”

Megatron screamed, his fist rising so fast Optimus didn’t even have time to brace himself as pain suddenly flared across the left side of his helm and he stumbled sideways with a groan.

“I told you! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!” Megatron cried out as he hit the Prime again, the smaller mech’s frame slamming into the side of the crater stone and sands falling over his frame as he fought to keep standing.

Megatron followed after him, his vents ragged and vision tunneling. “Why, why don’t you LISTEN! I hate YOU!” He hit Optimus again, and again, each time the Prime merely took the hits. He never tried to hide from them, or defend himself, he just hung his helm low, and took it all.

**_Arrrgh! WHY!? Why isn’t he fighting BACK!? Why isn’t the fire in his optics!? WHY IS HE JUST TAKING IT!?_ **

Megatron bellowed, his spark feeling like it would burst through his chest as stopped his attack, his frame shaking so badly he was surprised he was still standing. “Arrrgh, FIGHT BACK! WHY, WHY AREN’T YOU FIGHTING BACK!?” He screamed stumbling back from the Prime as he held his helm.

Optimus looked up at him, his helm bleeding heavily, the claw marks left from the dark Prime ripped open once more leaving him almost blind in that optic as energon flowed into it. “I… I am s-sorry, Me-Megatron… T-truly…”

“ARRRGH! FRAG OFF!” Megatron vented deeply, forcing himself to calm down. He turned from the other mech his processor reeling. **_Arrrgh, I can’t vent, I can’t… I need to go!_** With that he screamed, transforming before blasting away from the cavern and into the night sky.

He didn’t know where he was going, but for the moment he couldn’t be near Optimus, he couldn’t keep looking at the mech he was supposed to loathe, and see his love there! His engines burned hot as he flew through the skies, the cool air feeling wonderful on his aching plating. Yes he was exhausted, sore, and beaten down, but anger, rage was a powerful motivator and he was filled with its energy!

He spun and raced over the desert, his spark wild within him as he screamed into the night sky. “ORIIIIOOON! ARRRRGH!” He hated seeing any traces of Orion in Optimus, he hated how jealous he felt when it came to Tron, he hated how easily Optimus fell into his arms, how he looked at him, how HE SAVED HIM, EVERYTHING!

**_AHHHHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!? WHAAAAT!? Why, why do I look at him and feel… ANYTHING BUT CONTEMPT! HE took Orion, HE TOOK HIM! He… HE IS NOT ORION! He is that BASTARD PRIME! Why, WHY am I forgetting that!? Why, why does it feel so different? Why does it feel so similar? Why am I so FRAGGIN WEAK!?_ **

He roared as he flew, his engines burning as hotly as his raging, confused spark. He didn’t know why he hit Optimus, he just needed him to stop talking! Stop, stop being so NICE! STOP SAYING SORRY! So he had foolishly tried to beat him into the ground.

When it came to Optimus, it was so much easier when they were fighting. Then there were no questions, no odd looks, no kind optics, just battle! HE COULD HANDLE WAR! But, but this… This was… This was making him look deep into himself, peel back the layers, and what he was finding honestly, it made him sick.

Being on this planet, seeing this Nemesis Prime, and all that he was doing to these bots, what he would take, or destroy, he couldn’t help but think of everything _he_ had destroyed, what he had taken from others.

He thought of Toyo, how she had lost not only her family, but her entire village, all those she grew up with, and her last friend in all the world, all in the span of ONE DAY!

How many times had his army gone in and overtaken a village, or city? How many times had his bombs not hit their correct marks, and what did that cost instead? How many sparklings had he killed without ever even realizing it, OR WORSE, how many had he left to fend for themselves, taking everything they loved from them? Left them alone, and crying as they scrambled over the ruins of their life, desperately trying to find energon or someone to help them, until they just starved alone and cold…

“AAAAARRRRRGH!” His spark burned so badly he wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t melt through his plating. He was a _monster_! HE WAS! He knew it too, and yet there _he_ was _attacking_ Optimus?

Attacking the mech that had fed him from his own frame, the mech that had fought beside him, that had rescued him when he had foolishly thought to attack the dark Prime, the mech that had protected Toyo, Knockout, and the one that looked at him, his optics filled with tears as he apologized for existing…

The warlord’s jets eased then, his fury falling away as guilt and shame replaced it. He was the monster, his universe’s monster, his world’s monster, Optimus’s monster…

 _“Is that why you hurt me so much? Because of what you think I stole from…”_ Optimus’s last words rang through his processor painfully. Yes, that was exactly why he hurt him so much. Why he constantly hurt him, Optimus was the face, the symbol of all his rage, and fury, and if he stopped seeing the mech as that, what did he have to look at _, to blame_ but…

The sound of rifle fire suddenly carried over the night sky, and the warlord turned, his spark thundering as he realized where the sounds were coming from. **_Optimus! Frag it all! I just left him alone, broken and alone in that fragging nightmarish place! What if there were more of those creatures!? He can’t get out! DAMNIT!_**

He spun his frame, his engines burning hot as he sped back to the mech that had saved him, that hadn’t abandoned him, praying silently that he wouldn’t make it too late!

**_I am sorry Optimus, frag my anger… Just be alive! Please…_ **

**_……………………._ **

Optimus sighed, his bleeding helm lifting as he watched Megatron fly off, his spark thudding painfully in his chest as he did so. He shook his helm pushing himself from the wall as he stumbled forwards. **_Oh, I am such a fool… Why did I have to ask him those things? I know why he hates me so much. Why would I hope for anything different?_**

He held his side, his entire frame was in agony, and he wasn’t certain how far he would be able to walk, nor was he certain if Megatron would return. Lowering his throbbing helm he forced himself to continue on. **_Maybe I c-can find a wall to climb up, then find the star and get to the base? Of course, will that mean leaving Megatron out in this alone? He is nearly as injured as I am, will he be able to make it through the night, alone? Arrrgh, why do I care? Why should I care? All he wants from me his my death, my spark… He hates me, so why don’t I hate him?_**

He continued his shambling, pain ridden walk for a bit, his spark a storm of chaos, of questions, fears, and guilt when suddenly he heard a familiar, and holy unwelcomed sound echo out from behind him. **_No… No, please._**

His optics widened as he turned his helm, his spark freezing in his chassis as he spied green optics glowing at him from the darkness. **_NO! Will these bastards ever be done with!?_**

He quickened his steps, his servo transforming into a rifle as he began weakly running from the creatures. He wasn’t sure if he could transform into his alt-mode given the immense amount of damage that covered his frame, so he didn’t waste what little energy he had left on trying. Instead he stayed focused on his stumbling escape praying he could find a wall that he could climb before the monsters got to him.

As the chirping grew louder and louder Optimus fought from screaming out, calling to Megatron, anyone to help him. **_I can do this, I must! Just need to find an escape! Need to find a place where I can climb awa… THERE!_**

His spark fluttered in relief as he noticed a rather jagged looking cavern wall one that looked at least slightly like he could scale it, and he bolted, or tried to bolt, towards it. He transformed his rifle back to servo before ripping into the sands and wearily beginning his desperate climb, his frame shaking terribly as he struggled to pull himself up. **_Argh, the sands are so soft here! I can’t get a good hold!_**

 As the sounds behind him grew in volume, his vents rapid and stressed as he dug madly at the wall. His progress wasn’t very fast, it seemed for every foot he moved up he slid half of it down, but it was something, and he began to feel hope grow in his spark. **_As long as they can’t climb I could get away! I just need to get high enough!_**

Sand and crystals cascaded down upon him as his servo tore into the landscape, the grit stinging his wounds and sticking to all of the energon that covered his frame. He looked up finding the lip of the cavern, but with his optic being so blinded by energon it was hard to judge the distance.

**_It doesn’t look too far! I can make it, I…_ **

“Please! Please Pri… ARRRRGGGHHH!” He screamed as he felt claws rip into his pede, his helm tilting down to find two creatures dragging him back down to the cavern’s floor. **_Arrrgh! Of course they can climb!_**

“GET OFF ME!” He kicked out with his other pede, his optics narrowed as he stared down at the monsters, transforming to his rifle lowering as he roared and fired on them. His shots were wild though as his frame was slowly dragged down towards the insane mechs, his weakened servo desperately trying keeping him up. **_No, no NO!_**

He tried to aim better but as his frame bumped along the sands he only got a few good shots on the mechs, some of his shots even blasting into his own pede which just made him all the weaker. When the mechs finally pulled him to the bottom, he struggled against them, ripping their claws away, or blasting at them as quickly as he could. He ended up taking one down completely he was fairly certain, but as the other one latched onto his neck, ripping deep into the same place the previous one did, Optimus felt himself falling weakly to his knees.

The creature went with him, eagerly sucking the strength from the battered Prime, and he felt his frame lean into the mech as his servos fell weakly to his sides. **_I can’t… I am so tired… I don’t have it, have it in me to…_**

“OPTIMUS!”

Optimus heard the scream long before he saw who had called to him, and he felt his spark skip as the silver jet flew down to him. “Me-Megatron…” He gasped out.

Megatron transformed landing with a spray of sand before running towards where Optimus knelt, his spark thundering within him as he leveled his cannon at the Bleeder’s helm, the creature turning to snarl at him.

“Die fucker.” He said darkly as his cannon fired to life, and the creature’s faceplates exploded in a mess of tainted energon and shards of plating. He didn’t stop there as the creature continued to screech through its mangled intake, and much like Optimus had earlier he continued to fire upon the creature until there was nothing left of its helm but sparking wires and melted protoform.

Optimus felt some of the burn from the initial blast, his frame falling back when suddenly Megatron caught him in his long arms. “Optimus, Optimus forgive me! I never should have left…”

The Prime tried to speak, but his throat hurt so much, and he coughed wretchedly as energon spilled from his lips.

Megatron held him closely, his spark aching, heavy with guilt a s he looked over the smaller mech. “Damnit! I never should have left you. Arrrgh, Optimus…” He placed his servo over the Prime’s throat, desperately trying to ebb the flow of energon. “DAMNIT! He ripped through some of you main lines. Optimus, I can’t… Arrgh, I have nothing to stop it with!”

Optimus vented raggedly, his own servos covering Megatron’s as he too tried to keep his life blood within him. “Sa-satchel, r-rip…” He gurgled out weakly, wetly as he opened his subspace.

 “Satchel? Oh, SATCHEL! Yes!” Megatron thrust his servo into the other mech’s subspace, pulling out the cloth bag and dumping the contents into the sands beside him. He then grabbed the mesh and ripped a long piece off. Turning Optimus, his spark aching as he realized how grey the mech looked, he carefully lifted the other mech’s helm before wrapping the strip of cloth around his neck. He tied it tight enough to hopefully stop the bleeding, but also allow the mech to vent.

Once done he held Optimus’s frame, tilting his helm so the Prime’s intake could continue to drip the energon out as he struggled to vent.

Megatron vented out, his helm shaking as he scanned over Optimus’s frame. “I am the fool, Prime. I let my anger guide me and… And look what it leads to.” He said quietly, Optimus looking up at him weakly.

“I… I am al-alright… Fro-forgive m-me…”

Megatron felt pain rip through his spark, guilt, shame, and fear coiling through him as he looked at the downed mech. He sighed, his optic softening as he peered down at Optimus’s sad and incredibly beautiful optics. “Ohhh, Optimus… I think you would apologize if someone hurt their arm as they stabbed you.” He said with a bitter laugh.

Optimus looked at him in confusion, his dim optics shuttering before he coughed once more. “I, I think… I think I c-can stand.” He grated out, his voice thick and worn.

“Are you certain?” Megatron asked, his optic narrowing fearfully, but the Prime just nodded.

“C-can’t be weak… Never weak…” The Prime grated out as he tried to pick himself up.

Megatron frowned but stepped back, groaning as he forced both of their aching frames up. Optimus stumbled a bit, Megatron fighting to right him as he tried to sort out what he was feeling.

He had abandoned Optimus out of anger, always with anger and when he had flown down, his frame tense and guns blazing… When Optimus fell to his knees, he had thought he would lose the mech, just as Optimus thought he would lose him. **_What would I have done had I lost him tonight? Lost him all because of my wretched lack of control!? And, and what was it that had set me off? Him questioning about love!?_**

Optimus coughed once more, his optics dim, and frame drooping. He looked up to Megatron, the sorrow in his optics tearing into the warlord’s spark deeply. “Th-Thank you, f-for coming back.”

The silver mech nodded numbly, his guilt raging within him. “I, I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I shouldn’t have abandoned you, or… Well, I shouldn’t have hit you either.” He mumbled out, looking away shamefully.

Optimus chuckled bitterly. “It is fine, M-Megatron. I am used to the p-pain you give me. I ex-expect n-nothing else. Only this t-time I think I d-deserved it, and for that I am s-sorry.”

Megatron spun his helm back to the smaller mech, his optics blazing angrily, but as Optimus looked so ruined, defeated he vented out and calmed himself. **_Arrrr, why is anger my first response with him? Is all he knows from me pain?_**

“I don’t just give you pain, do I?” Megatron asked, his voice even.

Optimus looked up at him, sighing as he did so. “No, I suppose not always, j-just most times.” He said honestly, pulling his frame to stand taller. When Megatron looked at him, his optic clouded with perhaps guilt, the Prime shook his helm. “It doesn’t matter, Megatron. It is fine. It is what we are after all, enemies. W-why would it be any…” He had to stop, the pain in his spark growing too overwhelming.

He was tired of fighting with the mech, tired of constantly being under attack, tired of missing his team, terrified that he might not be strong enough to take on this Prime, worried for all the mechs he had met, worried about losing Tron, and furious with himself for ever expecting ANYTHING different from MEGATRON!

Why, why expect anything but pain from the mech? Why… WHY SAVE HIM!? Why care if he were hurt!? Why feel GUILTY about TRON!?

**_Nothing has changed, and nothing ever will. I am TIRED! I am so very tired…_ **

 “We need t-to move.” He said suddenly, his shoulders set, as he stumbled to the wall and began his agonizing climb once again.

“Optimus, I think I have recovered enough. Why don’t you hold onto me, I can get us ou…”

“NO.” Optimus said harshly, his servos fisting at his sides for a moment.

Megatron narrowed his optics. “Why are you being stubborn, mech? Just get on top of me and…”

“I cannot trust you, Megatron! I DON’T WANT TO TRUST YOU!” Optimus said, his frame shaking as he turned to the other mech. He stomped towards the warlord, his confusion and anger, defeat and sense of loss rippling through him. “I don’t w-want to depend on you for anything! I cannot expect you to be anything but the monster, and I cannot be anything more than the Prime I AM EXPECTED TO BE!”

Megatron stepped back, surprised by Optimus’s sudden outburst.

“That is it isn’t it!? What you hide behind!? That this, _this_ is what you are, and all you will EVER BE!?” He laughed then, bitterly, angrily. “You should have just let me die, Megatron. If you had it would have been so much _easier_!”

Megatron growled, his spark thundering with his own confusing storm. “What are you talking about, Prime? How would that be easier?”

“Because then my spark wouldn’t hurt so damn much the NEXT time you, you RIP ITNO ME!” Optimus screamed, his frame trembling madly around him. He was still beaten, and everything hurt so terribly, but as the storm in him grew, so did his strength and his anger. “I, I wouldn’t _hope_ for you to change, I wouldn’t _hope_ that there could be peace between us, and I would stop feeling so FRAGGIN GUILTY!”

“Guilty? What the frag do you feel so guilty of, Prime?” Megatron asked as he scoffed.

“YOU! I feel guilty because of YOU! I was the one that took Orion, YES!? I was the one that turned you into a MONSTER! I am the one that STARTED OUR WAR! IT IS ALL MY FAULT!” He looked up then, his optics blazing as his tears fell. “You know why I didn’t defend myself against you!? BECAUSE I DESERVED IT! I ALWAYS DESERVE IT!”

Optimus sobbed then, his frame shaking terribly. “I deserve every ounce of pain you give me because… Because, I ex-exist! I NEVER ASKED FOR LIFE, MEGATRON! I never asked to forget who I used to be! I never asked for my spark to tear into me every time I look at you BECAUSE of who I used to BE! I never asked to feel ANYTHING for the one mech that RIPS ME APART, over, and over… So it would have been EASIER! Then I wouldn’t have to hurt, I wouldn’t have to hope, I wouldn’t have to f-fight a mech that hurts me so badly, but f-feels like h… LIKE HOME! LIKE FRAGGIN HOOOOME!? WHY!? WHY YOU!? Why does it have to be _you_ that…”

Whatever he was going to say was immediately muffled as Megatron took two long strides towards him, and suddenly, they were kissing!?

Optimus’s optics bulged as he felt Megatron’s scarred dermas touch his, fear and confusion filling his already over worked spark. **_Megatron… Megatron is kissing me!?_**

He fought with himself, should he pull back, should they continue? WHAT WERE THEY DOING!? **_I, I don’t understand, I don’t… What is he doing!? WHAT AM I DOING!?_**

As Optimus’s dermas opened, readying to talk some sense into the warlord and remind him _who_ he was kissing, he merely gasped as Megatron’s glossa slipped between his lips. **_Oh Primus! What is he… Is he…_**

He whimpered then, his own helm pressing closer to the silver mech’s and vents coming faster and faster as his sense fell away from him. He ached, he was so very lost, so very confused, and so terribly alone, and this… This small moment may have added to the storm of questions in his spark, but it also eased its ever present fire.

Megatron pulled the smaller mech closer with a growl, his frame heating as he began pushing them backwards. Optimus stumbled a bit but his dermas never fell from Megatron’s as he was pushed hard against the cavern’s wall. “Uugh,” He grunted out, the cool sand against his heated, bleeding plating helping him pull from the haze of the kiss for just a moment.

“M-Megatron, what… UHHHHHH!” He shivered as Megatron’s servos rubbed along his chassis, the long sharp talons caressing him roughly, each pass making the Prime gasp out in pain as well as pleasure.

“Shut up, Prime.” Megatron groaned out, his glossa trailing down to Optimus bleeding, bandaged throat cables as he licked and nipped at the mech.

Optimus whimpered, the agony in his frame falling away as an unexpected, and confusing heat filled his lower chassis. “Uhhhh, Megatron, I… Uhhh, I don’t under… Unnnnnn!” His words failed him as Megatron’s servo suddenly slipped between his thighs and roughly rubbed his closed panels.

He gripped at the larger mech desperately, his spark soaring even as his processor hurt as question after question filled him. **_What are we doing? This is MEGATRON! NOT TRON! Primus… Tron…_**

He sobbed quietly as he felt that haunting sense of guilt and uncertainty burn through him. Why was he so confused? What was he doing? Why was Megatron doing this, why was _he_ letting him!? What did it all mean!?

“Open for me, Optimus.” Megatron whispered huskily into his audial, his heavy vents tickling Optimus finials.

Fear ran through the Prime’s spark yet still he gasped as Megatron’s servo rubbed his pelvic plating harder and he felt his helm fall back as a deep moan escaped him. “Arrrrgh, Megaaatrooon! What are we… Why are we…” He asked brokenly, his frame shaking madly around him.

Megatron growled, he didn’t know what was happening, but he didn’t want to know! Why did Optimus have to ask so many questions!? They had almost died, numerous times, they were both broken and beaten to slag, why couldn’t they just feel good for one FRAGGIN MOMENT!?

He growled louder as he suddenly fell to his knees before the shivering Prime, his glossa falling out before he pressed his faceplates between the mech’s legs and began to lick at the seams of his interface panels.

“ARRRRRGH, PRIIIIMUS!” Optimus roared, his servos scrambling against the wall behind him as he fought to keep from falling to the ground right there. Never had he felt something like this! He tilted his helm down his huge, fearful, wanting optics watching as Megatron continued to lap at his plates, the warlord’s one red optic blazing back at him defiantly.

“Open Prime… Please?” Megatron purred out, and with another long hard slip of his glossa Optimus’s processor shut down all his questioning and with a strange animalistic noise ripping from his vocalizer, his valve panel opened. **_Oh Primus, oh… What am I doing!? What is he…_**

“OOOOOOHHHH! UNNNNNN! Megatron! UNNNNNUUUUGH!” When Megatron’s helm moved in closer, and his long wet glossa began to force itself into his secret, untouched tunnel, Optimus lost all control. His helm flew back so fast it slammed into the wall behind him, just adding to the haze of pain and uncertainty he found himself, and his hips moved forwards as he bellowed lustfully.

Megatron’s optic flickered brightly as he watched Optimus become undone over him, and readied his arms in case the smaller mech’s legs went out from under him. He pressed his glossa deep into the Prime, lapping at the already sopping tunnel greedily.

Finally he had silenced the damned questions, the talking, the wondering, the confusion. For now, this small moment in time, it would only be pleasure, warmth, comfort…

He moaned as he felt Optimus’s trembling servos grip his helm tightly, his hips rutting into his faceplates as he rode Megatron’s glossa.

“Unnnn, yes, yesss! Megatron! UUUUHHHHH! Please! PLEASE!”  The Prime couldn’t think, couldn’t see straight, all that existed was the fire, the charge growing within him. Everything, the world, the pain, the questions; all of it faded away as he whimpered and bucked his hips. He moaned raggedly easing into that blissful ignorance as he tried to push the invading appendage deeper into him. **_Arrrgh, this feels… This feel so… Ohhh, Primus! Why haven’t I done this before!?_** Course he had never had someone to experience any of this with, and now he was with… With… Megatron?

The Prime shuttered his optics tightly, his spark aching so terribly and yet singing at the same time. He didn’t want to think, only feel but he _had_ to think! He had to be the voice of reason. He ALWAYS WAS! SO WHY… Why wasn’t he now?

When the glossa suddenly left him, and a sharp but careful digit took its place Optimus cried out. When Megatron’s intake closed over his plump, throbbing anterior node and licked it, he whimpered, and when the warlord began thrusting his servo in and out, his intake sucking heavily on his node he screamed…

“UUUUUHHHHH! MEGATRON!” The charge that sat in his lower chassis bloomed like wildfire; he held the other mech’s helm tightly, his hips rocking against it wantonly as his vocalizer burned from his cries.

Optimus sobbed openly, half out of confusion and guilt, and the other half from the pure ecstasy that roiled within him. **_Ohhhh GODS! I am… I am going to… Somethings is coming! SOMETHING…_**

Megatron felt the shocks of Optimus’s growing charge come faster and faster, his glossa and digit almost growing numb as energy crackled and snapped around them until finally, with a ragged broken roar, the mighty Prime overloaded.

Optimus’s optics rolled back, his back arching off of the wall as pleasure rippled through his frame wildly and he lost himself to all of it. “RRRRRAAAAARRRRRGH! MEEEEGAAAATRRRON!” His valve constricted around the digit inside him tightly as it over flooded with lubricant his hot, thick juices splashing out with each continued thrust, covering Megatron’s servo and chin as the warlord reveled in his victory.

When the charge had finally dissipated leaving nothing but the warm hazy afterglow of climax, Optimus sagged against the wall. His frame twitched, fans spinning wildly as he recovered from the powerful overload, and he moaned as he gripped at the wall.

Suddenly there was a shadow over him, and he brought his helm up weakly to find Megatron looking down at him, his optic blazing hungrily. Optimus gasped as Megatron’s servo lifted one of his legs, the warlord’s other arm dipping under the Prime’s shoulder as he helped hold the smaller mech up.

“Me-Megatron… I, I don’t…” Optimus whimpered out, his spark skipping as he felt a large thick pressure press against his valve.

“Hush Optimus, no more questions.” Megatron said huskily as he kissed the Prime roughly. No more thinking, no more questions, only heat filled him, filled him like it hadn’t in so long.

As that thick hot length began to press harder against Optimus’s port, he felt his spark suddenly pulse as terror filled him. “Wait, Megatron! I have nev… ARRRRRRRRRGHHH!” He screamed as Megatron entered him in one hard and fast thrust.

His servos flew from the wall, gripping at the larger mech as his frame jerked around him, his valve constricting around the painful invader as it tried to push it out. “Mega… No… It, it hurts!” Optimus sobbed out, more tears falling from his optics as he cried.

Optimus’s pain filled cries broke Megatron from the blurry haze he had fallen to, and he looked down at the smaller mech, horrified as he found energon leaking from the mech’s abused port. “Frag, Optimus… I… I didn’t…” He began to back up, preparing to pull himself out when Optimus cried out painfully and he froze.

“Don’t… Don’t move, please! Just, ohhh…” Optimus whimpered out, his helm falling to Megatron’s chest as he tried to calm down, and relax his valve. **_Gods, this hurts… This hurts so much!_**

Megatron nodded desperately, his spark thundering as he stilled and let the smaller mech rest against him. He felt awful for hurting Optimus. He had never thought Optimus was so damn… That he had never… **_Optimus has never… Never interfaced? I… I am his first?_**

He held the smaller mech tightly then, his optic dimming with shame and worry as he watched Optimus struggle to accommodate his girth. “Optimus, I… You have never… With any mech?” Megatron asked, his spark clenching at the thought, but it wasn’t a possessive inquiry, nor jealous, just a shocked, and wondering sort of question.

Optimus shook his helm against the larger mech’s chest plates, “N-no I… Ahhh…  Alright I, I think…” He sighed as his frame began to relax, and he leaned heavily on the mech holding him.

Megatron nodded, his spike was aching, throbbing inside of the tight wet heat that held it, but he didn’t want this to hurt, not this time. In so many ways all they had ever known of each other was the pain the other could inflict, and just once, just for tonight he wanted to revel in something else entirely, even if that thought terrified him. **_He said I felt like home? Why, would he say that, and why did I… What am I… No! Frag it! SHUT UP!_**

He shifted slightly, angling his spike to help ease Optimus’s agony as he slowly pulled out. He watched as the smaller mech hissed, his servos tightening once more, but as Megatron rocked his hips forwards, that pained sound turned to a small moan.

Encouraged by the sound Megatron pulled himself out again, making sure to do so slowly, grimacing with each drop of energon that fell from the poor mech’s port, before pushing back in.

As Megatron continued his slow, careful pace Optimus felt his valve begin to loosen, and after a while he was no longer feeling pain, just pleasure. He gasped as the spike slid against certain areas within him that made his frame shiver, his servos holding Megatron close as his vents grew rapid once more.

Megatron fought to control himself, his resolve crumbling little by little as Optimus began to move with him, the smaller mech’s moans growing in volume, and his calipers and gears clenching tightly around him.

“Uhhhh, Megatron…” Optimus raised his helm, his tear stained faceplates reflecting the moonlight from above them. “What does this m-mean?” He asked, his intake opening as he vented out lustfully.

“No questions, Prime. Not tonight. Just feel…” Megatron begged him, his own processor wondering the same thing, but he quickly drowned those thoughts out as he thrust into the other mech harder.

Optimus’s frame hitched, his optics filling with coolant as he continued his desperate, and fearful stare. “P-please… I do-don’t understand…”

“Neither do I, Prime. Please… Stop!?” Megatron grunted, his hips moving faster as he sought to keep the mech from his infernal questioning. **_I don’t know what this is! Just stop! Enjoy it damnit!_**

“Megatron… Ahhhh… Uhhhh, why are y-you…  UNNNNN!” As Megatron jerked forwards quickly, his spike slamming into the back of Optimus’s valve the smaller mech cried out.

“Shut up, Prime! Just… Arrrgh!” His control faltered as his own confusion and insecurities began tormenting him. **_What am I doing!? Why, why does he keep thinking this means SOMETHING!? Does it have to!? Can it not just be relief after a nightmarish day!?_**

He began plunging more wildly into the mech, his vents quickening and spark hammering with each thrust. **_Don’t think! DON’T THINK! Just feel! FRAG IT, FRAG IT ALL!_**

The warlord grit his denta, his frame now slamming into the mewling Prime as questions continued to assail him. **_It is his first time!? WHAT AM I DOING!? Why, why does this need to be SO COMPLICATED! IT ISN’T! It is just A FRAG! It… It is…_**

Yet the more he thought about everything, the worse he felt. Not only was this the Prime’s first time, but this was _his_ first time since Orion. The irony of that did not escape him, painfully so, and as he thought of it, it slithered through his processor and spark like poison.

**_NO! FRAG IT! Don’t, don’t… DON’T THINK!_ **

Optimus was in the haze of pleasure, his already weakened state easily allowing him to fall to this bliss that filled his lower chassis and he vented heatedly, wonderfully ignorant of Megatron’s growing concerns as his own fears fell away.

He moaned and whimpered, his frame jerking with each of Megatron’s thrusts. After he had finally adjusted to the other mech’s spike nothing seemed to hurt, not anymore, and to escape the pain he had felt for so long, for the first time in such a long time, it was amazing.

He rubbed his helm against Megatron’s chest, his spark finally unclenching and his field flaring as he let himself enjoy the level of protection he felt with the mech, the comfort he was giving him, the pleasure. It was the first time he truly felt anything other than hate, and disgust from Megatron and that alone pushed him into a strange sense of wonder and awe.

When Optimus’s field washed over him, Megatron almost fell to the ground. As it was, he stumbled forwards his servos digging deep into the wall behind the smaller mech as he fought to keep himself standing. There was so much warmth in the Prime’s field, so much trust, hope, that he was certain that had he closed his optics then he could have sworn it was Orion under him instead of…

His spark flared unconsciously, the constant ache falling to almost nothing as Ori… Optimus’s energy rippled through him. He felt his own optics begin to burn as he held tightly to the mech in front of him. **_This is Optimus, it isn’t Orion! Why, why am I doing this to myself!? Why am I doing it to him!? WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO RIGHT!?_**

He cried out, anger, and pain ripping from his vocalizer as his movement became erratic and he plunged into the smaller mech with abandon. Optimus hollered, his back plates scuffing against the wall as he was slammed into over and over again. “Unnnn, unnnn, uhhhh… Megatron! AHHHH! Slow… Arrgh, slow down, plea….”

“ARRRRGH FRAG OFF, PRIME! Just feel it, LET GO!” Megatron cried out, his frame vibrating with his own approaching charge. He worked himself deeper into the Prime, his processor in chaos but his spark leading him as he rutted against the smaller mech.

**_Why does this feel right and yet so WRONG!? Why is he looking at me with those trusting optics!? Will this change anything!?_ **

Optimus gasped, his aching throat burning as he felt his second overload approach. “Arrrrrgh, uuunnn, MEGATRON!” His helm fell back once again, and he freely gave his frame to the mech that held him as his valve clenched and he climaxed hard. “UUUUUHHHH! MEGAAATRRONNN!”

Megaton sobbed and reveled in the sight of Optimus arching against him, the smaller mech’s hidden calipers milking him rhythmically as he climaxed, and fell under the wave of pleasure.

“ARRRRGH FRAAAG! UNNNNNN!” He screamed, his frame bucking against Optimus’s wildly until he thrust in deeply, his transfluid erupting from his spike and filling the smaller mech until it spurt out from their joining and splattered into the sands beneath them.

Suddenly Optimus’s legs collapsed and Megatron caught him gently, both mech’s frames in a world of pain and humming pleasure as they fell to the ground.

Megatron vented out his spike never leaving Optimus as he laid across the smaller mech, the bliss of recharge calling to him.

“Megatron, th-thank you… F-for saving me…” Optimus said weakly, his optics growing dim as he fell to recharge, and the warlord felt his spark ache at the sight, reason, logic slowly coming back to him.

**_Frag it all, what have I done?_ **

Optimus’s helm snuggled unconsciously into him and a weak and yet wonderfully, terribly honest smile filled his faceplates, and Megatron felt his spark clench. As darkness took the warlord, he couldn’t help but notice the fear that filled him then, the guilt...

He buried his helm deeply into Optimus’s shoulder willing it all away, but his last thought haunted him, and carried to his dreams.   ** _Oh… What have I done? This, this was a terrible fragging mistake…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUUUUUUN! Dramatic troubling music... This shit show ain't over, not by a long shot. *.*


	17. Power of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I must say, last chapter I got a variety of responses... It was something to see! :) Not just in comments, but kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. I am totally cool with negative jazz, I have seen it quite a few times once things get... darker, or heavier, but I must say, this story will not always be happy. I mean, look at the elements, Nemesis Prime, Megatron from Prime, so much chaos and angst...  
> Either way, for those of you that have held on for the ride, this chapter took soo long to write... I have darn near written another book entirely over what I wanted to portray, and still am uncertain if I got it right.  
> Yet here we are. I have the second part nearly ready to go given the plethora of stuff I have written... This has some fun, but also some serious stuff, as will the remaining chapters.  
> I will warn you all, once Nemesis gets some character in his claws (won't say what one) shit be getting dark. So, if you wanna jump ship do so now haha.  
> Anywho, thank you all for reading, sorry for errors and enjoy... chaos and action to come...

It was, of course, in the middle of a fire fight, screaming mechs, and the terrified wails of a sparkling that Knockout awoke.

Panic flared through his frame, his optics blaring online just to find the horrifying visage of the half dead Bumblebee’s oozing optic-less faceplates. “OH MY, FUCK BALLS! SHIT, NAST Y FUCKING SHIT…”

“Shut UP!” Ravage’s voice growled at him and he turned away from the horrifying sight to find the white cyber-cat glaring at him from across whatever it was they were on top of.

“Wh-what?” Knockout’s frame was suddenly jostled closer to the horrifying scout and he scrambled across what seemed to be a wagon as he realized the pure horrifying situation he had awoken to.

Currently Megatron, or Tron, he couldn’t tell until he saw the mech’s optics was pulling the cart he was on as he ran. **_What the frag is he running fr… Oh My Sweet PRIMUS!_**

Looking to the left of the wagon he spied Starscream shouting madly as he fired on what appeared to be a group of snarling, insane mechs. Every time he shot one down it would just shriek creepily and GET RIGHT THE FRAG BACK UP!?

**_Zombies… I knew it… I KNEW IT! THERE ARE ZOMBIES HERE! OHHHH MY FUUUCK!_ **

“Help with the sparkling!” Ravage said as he watched Starscream’s battle closely. He didn’t want to leave Soundwave, but if the other mech needed help, he would do what he could.

Knockout looked over the inside of the wagon, pointedly ignoring the oozy scout and focusing on the screaming sparkling. She was wrapped up in a ball in one of the corners of the wagon, her frame shiver as she wailed.

“Oh, uhh, ok,ok…” Knockout crawled carefully over to her. “Hey you, remember me?”

He flinched as she cried out louder, and Ravage growled at the sound. “You need to quiet her! She is just enraging the creatures more!”

“Well what the frag mech! Who wouldn’t fragging scream because of these…”

“JUST QUIET HER!” The cyber-cat cried out, his frame bumping painfully into Soundwave’s curled up frame, and the medic frowned as he looked over the white mech.

“What is wrong with him!?” He asked worriedly, his arms going around the sparkling as he tried to calm her.

“The Bleeders, their insanity… It is overwhelming even with his mask.” Ravage answered back, as if that completely explained it all.

Knockout merely nodded, his faceplates scowling as he rocked the little femme. “Hey, HEEEY! You gotta stop with the noise! If you don’t you are gonna bring um all over here!” He said, yelling over her own screams.

She cried, burying her helm into her arms as he held her. “Listen I know it’s terrifying!  I am scared too! But we gotta be strong, ok? Like Megatron says?”

That seemed to finally get through to her, and she lifted her crying helm to look up at him. “Hero?”

Knockout almost burst out laughing, but for the sparkling’s benefit he just nodded. “Ummm, sure. Let’s go with that, yeah? I mean, just think of how strong he would expect you to be. He wouldn’t want you all crying and causing a ruckus, right? So you gotta be calm, and collected and… AHHHHHHHHHH!” Knockout screamed shrilly as something suddenly slammed into the side of the wagon.

“MOST OF THEM ARE DOWN!” Starscream yelled out, his optics looking oddly at Knockout as he climbed over the side of the wagon, flopping down weakly as his frame heaved in exhaustion.

The medic grasped at his chestplates, stilling his racing spark as the sparkling giggled nervously in his arms. He glared down at her, “Yeah, well… You were louder.” He mumbled out his faceplates burning a bright blue.

“We are almost there!” Tron, evidently, called to them as he ran, his frame steaming from the effort of pulling them all.

Starscream groaned before sitting up. “Slow down just a klik Megatron I will help with…”

A sudden and wretched loud scream suddenly ripped from Soundwave and all of the bots froze.

“On the right! KNOCKOUT!” Ravage cried out as the medic felt claws rip into his shoulder.

The red mech spun, throwing the sparkling to Starscream as he transformed his servo to his saw and began brutally punching out at whatever had attacked him.

It turned out to be a zombie, of course, and with a shrill wild cry he slammed his roaring blade into the things faceplates over and over again. “GET AWAAAAY, AAAAHHHHH! GET OFF, GET OFF! FREAKING CRAZY FRAGGIN ZOMBIE MONSTER FROM HELL!”

His saw ripped into the snarling insane mech over and over, green tainted energon covering Knockout’s faceplates and chassis as more of it was cut away with it each blow.

“WHY. AREN’T. YOU. DYING!?” Knockout screamed, punctuating each word with a strike. He roared savagely from his intake as he pressed the saw hard against the mech, and kept it there. Bits of plating, and a fountain of energon and innards erupted from the creature’s helm and finally, the wretched thing let go.

The wagons wheel smashed over the mech nearly throwing Knockout out of it when Soundwave rushed forwards and grabbed at his hips and dragged the mech back in.

Every mech just vented then, each in shock to varying degrees when Knockout sat up his optics blazing. “That was…” He mumbled quietly, his optics wide and mad looking. “I… I mean…  DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID! WHOA HO HO! I was a MAD MECH! MUWAHAHAHA!”

The bots in the wagon laughed at the energon covered mech but their laughter stopped as the medic suddenly put his servo to his intake and groaned loudly.

“Op… I…  Gonna purrrrge…” The red mech quickly crawled to the edge of the wagon and began vomiting violently. Soundwave moved over to the mech, rubbing his servos along poor Knockout’s back plates as the mech heaved.

“Aww, Knockout. You were so brave. Thank you, thank you for silencing them.” Soundwave said gently. The sparkling moved forwards to and imitated the lithe mech’s movements.

Knockout looked up at the other bot, a sickly, but endearing smile growing on his faceplates. “I have no idea what you mean, but… Oh…” He turned and vomited some more, wiping his servo against his intake. “You’re welcome handsome…” He strangled out after he was done, pitifully laying his helm against the side of the wagon, enjoying as Soundwave rubbed his back, and the little one patted his helm gently.

Finally the haze of the Red Zone came into view, and the group sighed a collective sigh at the sight. Tron was pleased as two of the mechs that had been on guard duty ran forwards instantly to help him with the wagon.

“Megatron! You have been gone for far longer than anticipated.” One of the mechs said worriedly, and Tron merely nodded.

“Yes, there were… We had complications.” He sighed out, stretching his shoulders as he looked behind him, his optics searching for Megatron or Pax. **_I hope they are alright._**

He turned back to the guards, “How have things been here?” He asked exhaustion tearing through his aching frame.

“Well. We have completely moved into the larger portion of the new building. It is almost entirely covered by scrap, and Shockwave says it is a good thing as it disrupts many signals. Shockwave has taken over the entire old base, well, the new old base. We tried to get him to stay with us but, well you know how he is, and… Ummm, Megatron? Are you alright?”

The silver mech shook his helm, realizing he had been staring off into the horizon. “Umm, yes, forgive me, my friend. It has just been a long, well… Day? Few days? Either way, thank you for the updates, I shall speak to the others soon enough. Could you do me a favor and help with the scout? Tell Hook I want his comm and weapons systems down, but treat him fairly, he has been through much.”

“Of course Sir.” The mech placed his fist on his chest before running to take care of what he needed to do.

Tron sighed once more, his optics ever on the horizon.

“They will be alright.” Starscream said gently as he stumbled up to his leader. “Come, let’s get fixed up, and fueled. We won’t be good to anyone if we let ourselves fall into disrepair. If they are not returned by early morning, you and I can go after them.”

The silver mech nodded, his ember tight in his chassis. “Thank you Starscream. I do not know what I would do without you. Yes, let’s get some rest. I have a feeling we will be on another search tomorrow.”

He watched as Soundwave carefully helped Knockout stumble down from the wagon, gently talking to the mech as he held one servo, and Toyo held the other. **_Seems she does far better now that she has someone to look after. Soundwave as well, of course, much like my predicament, it will not last… Unless…_**

An idea suddenly flew through his helm, and his ember glowed with delight at the thought. **_Could it be possible? Could he possibly find a way to keep Pax here?_**

Suddenly he was running towards the space Shockwave had created for himself, Starscream looking at him curiously as he left. “I will be there soon! I just have to speak to Shockwave!”

Starscream titled his helm in confusion but merely shrugged as he made it inside their new base. As he was greeted with smiles and pats on his back he vented in deeply. It was good to be back, even for just a little while, it was nice to have some semblance of familiarity to come back to.

He smiled widely, greeting his fellow Decepticons in turn. They may have had to move, chaos may be coming for them at any moment but for now he would revel in what family he had left.

**_It is good to be home._ **

…………………………..

Megatron dreamed...

 

_“Megatronus! Look, look at this!”_

_Megatron raised his helm, his optics going to where Orion sat at the edge of their makeshift berth. The little mech was excitedly holding a datapad, his optics wide and filled with wonder. “Looooook! Did you know that there are speculations about organic planets that consist of nearly seventy percent of hydrogen and oxygen! That is incredible to think about! Just imagine having to deal with so much of Cybertron and seventy percent is covered in WATER!”_

_Megatron smiled as Orion looked at him, his beautiful faceplates lit up as if he had just found the most precious information in the universe._

_“That, that is very interesting.” He said gently, trying to convey interest in whatever is was Orion was so excited about. He felt like he would crush the smaller mech’s spark if he didn’t, and apparently his ruse was a success as Orion’s optics blazed happily._

_“I KNOW! Oh, and look here!” Orion exclaimed as he crawled up the berth to sit next to Megatron, the larger mech fighting to keep from rolling his optics._

_He had absolutely no interest in organic planets, or any other planets for that matter as he was far too concerned over saving their own planet from the monsters that governed it, but to see Orion like this, smiling, excited, and positively beaming as he snuggled in close next to him, he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy these moments with his love._

_As the smaller mech went on to talk about lifeforms or plants, Megatron smiled encouragingly, or asked questions, his optics soft as he watched Orion eagerly answer him. He loved this mech. This plucky, awkward, brilliant mech was the only one he had ever loved, truly, and that had loved him back just as fiercely, and he would do everything in his power to protect him._

_“Megatronus?”_

_Apparently he had gotten far too lost in thinking about his love, and had not answered Orion’s question. “I apologize love, I was distracted by the wonder of you.”_

_A bright blue blush took over Orion’s faceplates then, and Megatron laughed._

_“Oh, haha,” Orion laughed as well, his brilliant smile forming as he placed the datapad down on the floor next to him and snuggled closer to Megatron. “I love you, Megatronus. Thank you for putting up with my rambling.”_

_Megatron held the smaller mech tightly, sighing as he reveled in this small but glorious moment. “Always, my love.”_

_Orion suddenly sat up, his optics wide and hurt looking as he pointed at the larger mech. “Ahhhh HAAAAA! So you DO think I am rambling!”_

_Megatron blinked at the mech panic filling his spark, “Wh-what? No! I was, I just…”_

_Orion’s somber façade cracked a bit, a small giggle escaping him before he began to laugh heartily. “Ohhh, I am joking Megatronus!”_

_Megatron glared at the mech flatly before reaching forwards and grabbing the smaller mech. “Joking huh? Not so funny now is it!?” He asked as he began tickling the small mech, delighting in Orion’s squeals and laughter._

_“I YIELD! I YEILD!” Orion cried out, coolant falling from his optics as he laughed._

_Megatron tilted his helm, peering suspiciously at the smaller mech that now lie in his lap before smiling broadly and leaning down to kiss his love. Orion moaned at the touch, his servos going to the silver mech’s helm as he pulled him closer._

_When Megatron finally pulled away he marveled at the love he saw in his mate’s optics, and his spark soared at the sight._

_“Megatronus, we are going to be like this forever, aren’t we?” Orion asked, his servo rising to entwine with Megatron’s._

_“I will fight every day of my life to keep this, Orion. No matter where we are, or what happens, I will never let you go.” Megatron said sternly, his spark shuttering at the thought of losing this wonder of a mech._

_“I love you Megatronus, and I will fight for us as well!” Orion said eagerly, his optics shinning with truth. He looked away for a moment, his optics dimming in thought. “Megatronus, once we are done, with the senate, and everything, what do you want to do then?”_

_Megatron smiled down at his love. “Once this filth is washed away Orion, I want to hideaway with you.” He sighed, his spark weary from being on the road, weary from inciting the masses and leading this revolution. “We will hide away and build a life together, a home…_

_Orion beamed up at him, “Oh Megatronus, I am already home.” When Megatron looked at him curiously the smaller mech sat up, his servos gripping Megatron’s tightly. “Every solar-cycle I am with you Megatronus, I feel like I am home.”_

_Megatron felt his spark ache, and his optics burn. Him? He was home to Orion?_

_“Orion…” He said quietly, his spark thundering in his chassis._

_“You are my home, Megatronus and that is such an incredible gift! It doesn’t matter where we are, we could be halfway across the galaxy, but if you are there by my side, I am home.” Orion’s helm fell, his optics falling to his lap. “I have never had a home, not really, and always longed for one. Frag, I never really had a family either, but now I feel I can have both, and that it is with you…”_

_When Orion lifted his helm, his dripping optics so filled with awe, with love, Megatron felt as if he couldn’t vent. “I love you so much Megatronus. Th-thank you for loving me, for sharing your spark with me, for giving me a home.”_

_“Orion… I, I…” Megatron started, his own optics dripping with coolant as he looked down at the smaller mech. “Y-you gave me a ho-home… You are my home, as well. Gods, I… I love you. Thank you for loving m-me. You, you found worth in me that no one has ever… Orion, you…” Megatron laughed, rubbing the back of his helm as he tried to find the words._

_He vented out brokenly, trying desperately to control the storm inside his spark. “You see me as a mech, Orion. You don’t see me as a slave, or a gladiator, or a liberator, you… You are the only one that I can be small with, be insecure in front of, unsure... You make me feel alive, you make me feel important, but not for everyone else’s needs, but like I matter beyond what this world demands of me. I, I can’t express what, what that means to me, Orion. You hold me when I am weak, you lift me up when I am hurting, you give me hope when all seems lost… You, you are my savior, Orion. You saved me from the darkness that has been my entire life, and you have given me a family, a home. I love you, and without you… I feel I am nothing.”_

_Orion vented out, his faceplates scrunching as he glared at Megatron. “Megatronus, you are not nothing! Do not be so careless with your spark! You are so much more… Don’t you see that!? You have sacrificed so much for so many. You are choosing to fight for all of us, and no one has forced you to! You are a noble, loving, inspirational, kind mech. You are so much more than nothing, and I will not have you talking about yourself like that!”_

_“Orion…” Megatron’s optics dimmed, feeling shame for making Orion so upset, but also contemplating if his love was right, was he worth something, truly?_

_“No more of that talk or… Or I will have to beat you until your morale improves!” Orion said with a smile, forcing Megatron to look up at him and smile as well. “That’s better…” Orion said gently as he moved closer to the larger mech. He grunted a bit as he worked his smaller frame over Megatron’s, his helm resting against Megatron’s chest plates._

_“I love the sound of your spark, Megatronus. Every time I hear its song I know I am safe, that I have returned home. It, it is like my own special song, the melody of my love.”_

_Megatron leaned back, his optics shuttering as he held his love close. “You are such a romantic Orion.” He said softly, his servos rubbing the smaller mech’s back plates gently._

_“I learned from the best, Megatronus.” Orion said as he yawned._

_“Yes, yes you did.” Megatron chuckled, his faceplates aching from smiling so much. “I love you Orion, and you are stuck with me forever.”_

_Orion sighed sleepily, his smaller servos holding tight to Megatron’s chassis. “Forever… Just you and me, and maybe, maybe one day some little ones?”_

_Megatron’s spark soared at the thought and he held Orion tighter. “To have sparklings with you Orion, that is a dream I never thought I could ever afford. I, I… I would be honored, my love.” He leaned forwards kissing the sleeping mech’s helm gently. “So very honored. I promise, no I SWEAR to give you all of your dreams one day, Orion. I love you…”_

_……………………_

Megatron groaned, his frame easing into the mech he held. “I love you…” He muttered out, his field open and warm as he held his love so close yet as a cold breeze blew over them he frowned. **_Why is it so cold?_**

His optics opened just a crack, and at first all he could see was darkness. **_Where the frag are w…_**

As the mech he held shivered, and a far deeper moan than Orion’s sounded Megatron’s vents stilled, and his optics widened as he looked down to find not his love’s frame in his arms, but that of the mech that had destroyed him so long ago. **_Optimus… It… It was a dream. Orion is gone and all that remains is, is…_**

Horror and guilt raged through his spark, and he fought from falling to the panic that was slowly consuming his entire being. **_What did I do!? What have I done!? Why am I…_**

His panic suddenly increased ten-fold as Optimus groaned, his frame shivering once more before his optics opened just a crack. “Meg… What’s… What’s wrong?” He mumbled out, his frame nudging closer to Megatron’s as the wind blew around them once more.

Megatron didn’t know what to do, or what to say. How could he fix this!? How could he deal with this? WHAT HAD HE DONE!? **_I am such a fool! What got into me last night? Why did I kiss him! Why did I…_**

_“Then I wouldn’t have to hurt, I wouldn’t have to hope, I wouldn’t have to f-fight a mech that hurts me so badly, but f-feels like h… LIKE HOME! LIKE FRAGGIN HOOOOME!? WHY!? WHY YOU!? Why does it have to be you that…”_

Optimus’s last words in their fight flew through his processor, and he grunted as agony tore through his spark. **_He sounded just like Orion… Just like what we once said to one another… So long ago.  Home, home within each other… We didn’t need anything, no walls, no buildings, just… Just us, together forever…_**

“I had forgotten…” Megatron said quietly, his processor reeling over the dream he had had as he gently caressed the side of Ori… Optimus’s helm.

It had been a conversation he and Orion had after another day of hard travel, ever pulled tight for the revolution they fought for and yet still _they_ remained solid. In the sea of chaos that they swam the senate, the citizens, Decepticons, all of them knew of the power, the connection Megatronus of Kaon, and Orion Pax of Iacon held, and they were humbled by it.

**_We were a force to be reckoned with, that was until… Until…_ **

They did well enough in their meeting with the governing council, some even going as far as claiming Orion should be the next Prime. Megatron remembered celebrating with his love that night, the night before he took the Matrix of Leadership.

The Decepticons had had a party like Iacon had never seen, and poor little shy Orion was the center of it. Megatronus, Megatron had tried to calm his love’s fears, tell him all the good he could do as a Prime, yet still Orion seemed flustered and worried.

 _“Megatronus, I am afraid. There has not been a true Prime in so long… I don’t want this to destroy us.”_ Orion had said to him, his blue optics dim with fear.

 _“My love, think of all you could do for us, for the bots of Cybertron! To have a mech like you as Prime… That is exactly what we need!”_ Megatron had said, so ignorantly.

Thus it was, the next day, Orion Pax accepted the Matrix of Leadership and then… Everything changed.

They hadn’t known he would change frames, they hadn’t known he would lose their bond, they hadn’t know he would be erased completely…

So as Megatron screamed, his spark breaking as Orion faded beneath the veil of Optimus Prime, the war for Cybertron began. The senate had tricked his mate, let this _Prime_ destroy him in a singular moment and the rest, well now, was history…

Megatron vented out weakly, the dream, waking up next to Optimus, the confusion he had held since he arrived here, all of it raining down upon him like fire.

**_Arrrgh gods. This isn’t Orion! This is OPTIMUS! The mech that took Orion from me! I should be battling him! I came here to KILL HIM , not… Not this…_ **

Optimus mumbled in frustration, his frame following every inch Megatron retreated. “Megatronus it is cold. Stop moving away.”

The warlord froze, his optics bulging as he stared at the mech beneath him. **_Did he… Did he just call me… What the frag? What the FRAG IS GOING ON!?_**

Megatron forced himself to vent, his spark and processor in complete chaos as he looked desperately to the early morning sky. **_What is happening to us? Why, why can I hear him without words, why do I feel so drawn to him? Why did last night feel so right!? So natural!? WHY AM I SO CONFUSED!? Why am I so… Why am I so scared?_**

As Optimus settled comfortably once again, the smaller mech sighing as he laid his helm against Megatron’s chest plates, Megatron felt his optics burn. **_Primus, what is this? Is this a test? I don’t understand! Please, please help me… Help me…_**

It was there, upon his chest plates that, that Orion would lay against so easily, with such trust…

Was Orion still in there, in Optimus? Was that why he could hear Optimus’s thoughts, and him hear the Prime’s!? Why now? What had changed!? What it the portal? Had some force opened him to looking at the Prime differently or… Or had he just started that by really looking at a life without the Prime?

He looked back down at the mech huddled so close to him, his optics narrowing as he tried to hate the creature, the supposed monster under him, and yet all he could feel, was _guilt_.

**_No… No this is Optimus, the mech that replaced Orion. Destroyed him! That is all he is… He took my love from me… He…_ **

Megatron felt his spark fall to his tanks as he heard the sound of engines approaching, his optics going wide as he scanned the skies above him. **_What is that? Why does it sound so fami…_**

He swallowed hard pushing himself away from Optimus as he scrambled across the sands.

Optimus cried out, his optics opening instantly as he was tossed aside. The Prime rolled, his frame activating his battle protocols unconsciously as he did so. He finally came to a stop, his battlemask set, and one good servo transforming to his rifle as he scanned around them. “What is it? What is wrong!?”

Megatron was crouched away from the smaller mech, his optics going wide as he realized Optimus’s valve panel was still opened. He felt his spark ache as he noticed how damaged the port looked, his optics narrowing shamefully as he followed the trail of lubricant and energon that had dried on the Prime’s thigh. **_I really did hurt him… I didn’t… I only…_**

“Optimus it is Tron. Your, your…” Megatron vented out, quickly running to where the remains of the satchel lay, snagging the torn mesh quickly before tossing it to the confused mech. “Your valve.” Megatron said gruffly, his helm turning away respectfully.

Optimus had been so ready for battle that as Megatron’s optics dimmed and he threw him the bit of cloth he had no idea what the mech meant. “Wait, what?”

“Your valve is open! Hurry, Tron is coming.” Megatron hissed out, his spark hammering within him. **_If Tron knows… Will he throw Optimus aside? Did I just take everything away from him? The chance of love? The chance to…_**

Optimus’s optics widened, a brilliantly blue blush falling across his faceplates as he instantly closed his panel. He looked down grabbing the cloth before quickly wiping at the mess between his legs. **_Oh Primus… What… What did I do?_**

“PAX!”

Both mechs looked up to find Starscream and Tron fly down to them, each mech’s spark thundering as the two landed.

“Ohhh! You are alright!” Tron said with a laugh as he ran up to Optimus.

The Prime could hardly vent as Tron’s arms went around him, panic, guilt, shame, confusion, awe all of it storming through his spark at once. **_Tron… What do I tell Tron?_**

Megatron watched the two, silently willing Optimus to stay quiet about everything. **_Just shut up, don’t say anything, don’t even mention it! For once in your life, please don’t be the honorable fragger that you always are!_**

Optimus sagged, his frame aching wretchedly around him, but mostly between his legs, and in his spark chamber.

“We have been looking for you for breems! I saw the pile of Bleeders and thought the worst!” Tron lifted Optimus’s helm, his brilliant smile flashing as he began to lower his helm…

“Wait!” Optimus said, and Megatron immediately felt ill.

Tron tilted his helm, his faceplates looking sheepish. “I apologize, Pax. I didn’t mean to, to… Pax? What is it? Are you alright?” The silver mech looked over Optimus worriedly when suddenly he noticed the mesh the mech held, and what was still stuck to the smaller mech’s thighs.

“Oh…” He said quietly, his helm looking towards Megatron and was surprised to see the other silver mech look away. “Oh…” he said again, his ember aching as he stepped back.

Optimus felt awful, he wanted to call to the mech, try and ease his worries, but he knew what he had done, and even if he didn’t understand his actions, or Megatron’s he wouldn’t hide from it. “Could, could we speak?” He asked in a soft voice, watching as Tron nodded.

“Starscream, could you give us a moment, my friend?” Tron asked, making sure to keep a smile on his faceplates as he looked back at his companion.

Starscream tilted his helm curiously but nodded. “Sure, I will be up top.”

“You can return to base, Starscream. You need some good rest.” Tron said lightly, his optics growing soft.

“Are you sure M… Tron?” the smaller mech asked, his optics glaring at Megatron.

“Yes, thank you. Thank you for your help as well, go rest.”

Starscream nodded once more before transforming and taking off leaving the three mechs to themselves, and their storms.

Tron vented out, his optics shuttering just for a moment before turning back to Optimus. “First, Pax, I would like you to know, I am happy for you.”

Optimus felt his spark burn at the other mech’s words, and he nodded numbly in response. “I… Well we… It kind of started…”

“Stop sniveling Prime. It isn’t like it will ever happen again. He is all yours Tron so let’s stop wasting time and get to your pathetic base.” Megatron said suddenly, his voice cold and bored sounding.

Optimus’s optics widened, his spark frozen in his chassis. “Wh-what? I… I don’t…” He mumbled out.

Tron growled, his optics blazing at the other mech’s words. “So what, you just used him?” He grated out his servos fisting at his sides.

Megatron scoffed, his spark whirling in a pit of self-loathing, yet his faceplates scowling in disgust, “Who used who? It was a simple frag, that is it. Why does it have to be something important? It was a desperate mistake after a day where we almost were killed, numerous times by the way. Happens often on the battlefield. We made a mistake, and it is nothing more than that.”

Optimus vented raggedly, his frame shaking around him but not just from the cold. He wasn’t sure what he felt about what had occurred between them, but to hear Megatron just dismiss it so easily, to dismiss _him_ so easily, he just felt dirty, and used. **_Should it be nothing for me? Should it mean nothing? I… I don’t know why it doesn’t… Why, why does he feel nothing and yet I… Well I… I don’t know how I feel._**

Tron glared at Megatron, his rage hardly controlled. “So you are speaking for both of you then? Does Pax know this meant nothing? Did you even ask him what it meant to him?”

Megatron glared right back at him, making sure to look at anything but Ori… Optimus in that moment. “He isn’t that much of a fool Tron, of course he knows it meant n-nothing.” The warlord cursed himself for fumbling just for a moment.  He scoffed once more, turning to start picking up the supplies they had poured out of Optimus’s satchel.

Tron growled at the other silver mech, his ember tight as he turned back to Optimus. “Pax…” He asked gently, noting how heavily the other mech was venting, and how large his optics were.

“It… It… I…” Optimus couldn’t see straight, his spark was hammering in his chassis so quickly he felt sick. He nodded jerkily, his frame stumbling back. Everything seemed to big all at once, and yet he fought to control the chaos in his spark. “Nothing… Of course… N-nothing.”

Tron sighed, his faceplates falling as he walked up to the smaller mech. “Pax… Optimus, it is ok if it was nothing. I understand, and I don’t own your spark. You don’t have to feel terribly, I want you to be happy, no matter who you find that happiness with or, or whatever you need to find that happiness.”

Optimus looked up at the silver mech, his optics burning but he would not cry, he could not cry. He had let Megatron touch him, take his seal, he had allowed all of it _knowing_ who Megatron was! This was all his fault and now… Now he couldn’t even look at Tron without feeling like some filthy, used, worthless, disgusting…

“It was nothing. I… I am… I am s-sorry. I didn’t… I d-don’t… Forgive me.” Optimus said numbly, his vision tunneling as his spark raced faster and faster within him. He stumbled back further, devastated as Tron kept looking at him with those honest and caring optics.

Why was Tron being so understanding!? Why did he feel so wretched? Why was he so confused? Why did his spark ache so much? Why had he been thinking about Megatronus, or Megatron since he had arrived!?

 ** _Primus, Primus what is all of this? What are you asking of me now? Why was I even sent here in the first place?_** In many ways he could see the strange irony of Megatron and himself having to face this opposite world. Face what could have been if their war hadn’t started, but hadn’t he tried his best the first time? What could he do differently this time, in this Cybertron except fail!?

He had failed with Breakdown, he had failed Tron, and now he had even failed himself. He had let his foolish blind hope get the best of him in a vulnerable moment and now he was nothing but some used, worthless mech. He was supposed to lead by example! BE THE EXAMPLE! He was a PRIME!

 ** _I was such a fool. I never should have… I should have never stopped climbing yesterday. If I hadn’t picked the fight with him, if I had just kept crawling away… I did this, I did this to myself, I did this to Megatron, Tron… Why, why am I so weak? Why have I always been weak when it comes to MEGATRON!?_** Optimus groaned, his spark feeling as if it would burst through his chassis as his legs began to buckle.

He wanted to run, he wanted to transform and run from what he had done, everything he had failed, but he couldn’t. All he could do was stand there, locked in his own spark as he drowned in his self-loathing.

Tron had been nothing but kind, loving even. He had given him space when needed, lead him when he was lost, picked him up when he fell, and all of that, everything he had reveled in, felt comfort in, was now torn from him because he had given himself to the one mech that hated him more than anything in the known universes. WHY!?

“Pax?” Tron called to him, but Optimus hardly heard the mech over the storm in his spark.

“Pax? Are, are you alright? You are venting too fast my friend.” Tron felt fear run through him as he watched Optimus shake and stutter. **_It looks like he is having a panic attack._**

He walked up to the smaller mech, his optics soft and arms outstretched. “Pax… Please, calm down?”

Optimus looked at the silver mech, his optics huge but dilated tightly as he tried to focus on the mech before him. “I… I was w-wrong… I… I don’t…”

“Pax, it is alright. Please, my friend. Do not be so hard on yourself. Please, let’s go. You have plenty of injuries still, and I would like to get you looked at? Would that be alright?”

Megatron had just finished sub-spacing Optimus’s odd supplies when he felt a spike of fire rip through his spark. “Arrrgh… What is…”

He looked over his shoulder, his optic widening as he scanned over Optimus’s shaking frame. **_Frag it all…_** He sighed, his guilt and shame coiling through him wretchedly as he neared the two mechs.

“Optimus, come now. Stop this, we have things to do and…”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME, MEGATRONUS!” Optimus screamed suddenly, his optics blazing as he growled at the silver mech.

Both of the silver mech’s backed away, Tron feeling awful for the smaller mech, and Megatron in shock. **_He called me that again!? Consciously?_**

He tried to step forwards, his spark aching as Optimus keened, his frame bowing in on itself as he gripped at his spark chamber. “Optimus…”

“I SAID STAY BAAAACK!” His servo suddenly transformed into his rifle as he pointed it at the warlord’s chest. “You will never touch me again, Megatron. Unless it is with the steel of your blade, or the fire of your cannon, but never again out of _false concern,_ false… _Feelings!_ You are a liar, and a monster… How any part of me could have _ever_ loved you I… I don’t… I…” Suddenly the heaving Prime stumbled, his legs quivering for just a moment before they crumpled under him.

“PAX!?” Tron cried out as he pushed past Megatron and caught Optimus just as he was about to fall helm first in the ground. “Pax? Pax, are you alright? What is wrong? Please!”

Megatron vented out, his spark’s pain consuming him as he stared at the fallen Prime.   ** _What have I done? Oh gods… What have I done? Orion... I never... I never wanted..._**

He stepped back, once, twice before suddenly transforming and with a desperate unconscious cry, flew off into the night.

 


	18. Admission and Assimilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! So, I actually cut what I originally had in half, and am saving the second part for the next chapter cause I wrote the second half of this today, cause why not!? Annnd, I only used half of what I wrote today which means... I basically have a whole nother chapter waiting! YAY! Seems my frustrations with the other two chapters are working out cause now I have so much crap that I just need to piece together smoothly, and edit. So another chapter should be out by tomorrow! COOL BEANS! So this chapter, umm... Stuff happens! Yay! Hope you enjoy, and sorry for errors!

As Tron watched Megatron fly off he grit his denta hard against one another.

“Fraggin COWARD!” He screamed, his ember burning with rage toward the other mech. Shaking his helm, he looked down at Optimus’s pale faceplates. “Ohhh, Optimus. I am so sorry. I have you now, I got you. Let’s go, let’s go home.”

He stood, cradling the smaller mech tightly as he began the long walk back to his base. He scanned the skies as he walked, but it seemed wherever the warlord escaped to was far from them. **_Good, fragger needs a klik to wallow in what he did. Oh Optimus, I know… I know you feel torn about him. I have seen it in your optics, and I will never get in the way of your happiness, but I will not sit back as he plays with you. When he returns, if he returns we are going to have a long chat, until then…_**

He sighed, his arms holding Optimus closer. “Optimus frag it all if you don’t know how to stir up chaos, my friend.”

Optimus groaned, his shaking servo going to his chest plates as his optics opened just a bit.

“Hey there.” Tron said gently, his optics soft as he looked down at the mech.

The Prime vented painfully, his optics dim as he looked at the other mech in confusion. “Wh-what happened?”

“Well, you told Megatron off, aimed your rifle at him, and then collapsed. Personally I think he deserved it, I am just sorry he hurt you like that.” Tron said quietly.

Optimus looked away, his spark burning terribly within him. “I was wrong, about so many things.” He whispered. “I know what he is, who he is, and still I let him… I let myself…” His optics burned, but still he wouldn’t cry.

Tron hummed thoughtfully. “Love is a difficult thing, Pax. Especially when it comes to difficult lovers.”

Optimus turned his helm to look at the other mech, his denial of loving Megatron right there on his glossa, and yet all he could do was sigh. He had never been very good at lying. “You must think me a terrible fool.” He said weakly, yet was surprised as he heard Tron chuckle.

“We are both fools then, Pax. I more so than you, I think. Have you forgotten who I used to love?” Tron tried to keep his smile, yet it dissipated the moment he thought of the dark Prime.

“At least you loved him before he started destroying your world.” Optimus said gently, his spark going out to the larger mech.

“Ahhh, not soon enough actually. I was blinded by hope I think, when it came to Optimus, well, my Optimus.” He dropped his helm, his ember growing cold within him. “I lost my sparkling because of that ignorance, and many others have lost their lives as well. I feel every one of those deaths, Pax. Every time another village is destroyed, families torn apart, I feel my failure deeply.”

“Tron…” Optimus started, but what could he say to that as he too felt that way for so long when it came to Megatron, so why, why was he letting the larger mech so close to his spark now?

“Your Megatron is arrogant, and juvenile, cold, and dismissive of things that he should treasure, but he is not like Nemesis, Pax.” Tron sighed, a small smile rising on his faceplates. “I think him being here, him seeing the other side of so much, I think it is causing his already erratic personality to become even more unhinged. I can only imagine what it would be like to be in a predicament like the two of you are. Him finally fighting for a world instead of destroying it, working beside the mech he once loved so dearly, and perhaps also him seeing us so close must…”

The silver mech stopped himself, his optics dimming as he looked at Optimus. The smaller mech looked downright ruined, embarrassed, and guilt ridden. “Pax… Optimus, I meant what I said, about wanting you to be happy, no matter what. I can only see the storm that is waging inside of you from the outside, but I can tell it is a strong one.”

“I never meant to… To lead you on, Tron. Forgive me for… For kissing you and…” Optimus felt his resolve begin to break, and his optics burned even more.

Tron smiled down at him, “I do not think you led me on at all Pax. If I can be so bold, I think you felt it was right, and you acted upon those feelings. Perhaps I am wrong, but you do not seem like the type to purposefully play with another’s emb…”

“I AM NOT!” Optimus cried, his optics finally dripping some of the coolant that had formed within them. “At least, I didn’t th-think I w-was… Ohhh…” He curled into himself, his servos falling over his faceplates as he tried to hide from what he had done. “I am s-so confused…”

“Shhh… Pax, it is alright.” Tron said soothingly. “Here, let’s sit for a moment?”

The silver mech carried Optimus over to one of the walls of the cavern and gently set him down before moving to sit next to him. For a moment they remained silent, one trying to find the right words to say, while the other sat lost in the chaos of confusion and guilt.

“Pax, how do you feel about Megatron?” Tron asked softly.

Optimus groaned miserably, his anger from earlier, his sorrow, and general unease about the mech making his tanks roll. “I am uncertain.” He said gruffly, his optics turned away. “One moment he is kind to me, and the next he is attacking me. Since we arrived here he has been acting so differently, and I cannot keep up with his moods swings and yet at the _same time_ , I have been just as strange with him, I think.”

He peered sideways at the mech next to him, his optics dimming. “Tron, since meeting you I have been thinking about, well, if he were once like you. Orion loved him, a part of me loved him so deeply once, and I am afraid that that part of me is still around.”

“Why are you afraid of that part of you, Pax?” The silver mech inquired.

“Because it makes me lose myself!” Optimus vented out, his servos curling into fists as he said it. “Last night is a grave example of how, how confused, how lost I become when he is around me! It never used to be this way! I knew I had to fight him, I had to deal with him as no other mech could. I am the Prime, I am not supposed to feel anything for any mech! I am not supposed to fall to these compromises! I am supposed to be the example! I am supposed to KNOW!”

He turned then, his optics wide with fear, shame, and an overwhelming sense of loss. “I don’t KNOW! I DON’T! I don’t understand what I am doing. I don’t know if I can defeat this Prime. I don’t know if I will ever get home. I don’t know why I feel anything for a mech that constantly reminds me he hates me. I don’t know why I feel for a mech I have only just met. I don’t know why I both ache to go back, and long to stay here! I don’t know ANYTHING!   _Anything_ Tron! I know none of it, and yet so many look to me to have the answers!”

Optimus grabbed at his helm tightly, wishing he could ease his thoughts for just a moment, that he could stop his spark from aching so wretchedly inside him. “I feel so fragging young, lost, foolish, selfish… I have failed so many, and yet still I try, over, and over, just to come back to more losses, more pain, more death. I am TIRED of my war! I want Cybertron BACK! I want a, I want a HOME! I want to dream, AND I DON’T WANT TO FEEL GUILTY FOR ANY OF IT!” He sobbed, his smaller frame curling into itself as he dropped his helm. “I w-want t-to love... I want to be l-loved… B-but I c-can’t even g-get that right.”

“Pax…” Tron started, his ember burning as he looked at the smaller mech.

“I screwed it UP! I screwed so much up, and now I am just sitting here like a sparkling lamenting over my own flaws! _You_ have loved, _Megatron_ has loved but I… I c-can’t… I just… I ruin it a-all. Maybe, maybe Primes aren’t supposed to, to love… Maybe we are just made this way. We have a job to do, and that is all. That is all there will ever be, and I need to just accept that fact and stop being such a selfish fool. Maybe we are made for our duty, and that is it. A weapon, a tool for the world around us to use, and throw away once, once our purpose is completed…”

He smiled bitterly, his optics shuttering. “I think that, Tron, and fear it. I have thought of it often, when I am alone at night. Am I just meant to be a tool, a weapon? I accepted it in a way, as best I could but so many times I have watched those around me feel things, truly _feel_ and I could only stare at them in awe. Especially when it came to Megatron. He feels so much, all the time, and it pulls at something in me, something I once knew, but couldn’t really.”

The Prime laid his helm on his arms as he pulled his legs to his chest. “I envied his emotions, but I also saw their destructive power, so never really wanted them for myself. I was afraid, afraid I would turn into something like him, but since coming here, I see there is such a plethora in the waves of emotion, the kinds there are. I see how your Prime seems to feel nothing, and yet is a mad mech, and then you, you feel _so_ much and are wonderful!”

Tron smiled gently at that. “Emotions are chaotic at times, and not always easy to control, but they are also what makes the difference between existing, and _living_.”

Optimus peered over at the silver mech and nodded slowly. “I, I am getting a sense of that now, but I also feel overwhelmed by it all, and yet starving for more. I want to run from what I have been feeling, and yet embrace it. I am so confused. I have a duty to fulfill, I may starve out here, there is death, and fighting and all I can think about sometimes is… Love? What it is to be truly loved. What does it feel like? What does it sound like? Why… Why can’t I h-have it. Even f-for a m-moment?”

He lowered his helm once more, the pain in his spark roaring, “Why can so many have it and yet I… I just… Will I be alone forever? Will I constantly just watch others, all the while being locked inside myself? I know my spark had it once… I am capable, or Orion was, but did the Matrix take that from me too!? It, it took so much, my memories, my frame, it took everything I once was and set me apart from everyone else for the rest of my life. Bots can hardly hold a conversation with me, no one gets c-close, they all revere me like some sort of, of God, and yet I am s-so lost… Am I so different? Should I be? Why? Am I untouchable, must I be alone? Must I be strong while I break inside? Must I be hollow, and just a weapon? Am I un-unlovable? But, but why am I cursed with the l-longing for… Why do I… WHY COULDN’T THE MATRIX TAKE THE DESIRE TO BE LOVED FROM ME AS WELL!?”

The Prime sobbed into his arms, his frame shaking around him. “If, if I am not supposed to be loved, then why didn’t it… Why did it leave me with ability to l-long for it!? WHY!? Why couldn’t it have just completed its annihilation of ALL THAT I WAS, and turn me into s-some machine!? Instead I have to pretend! I have to LIE! I have to force myself to ignore those dreams, and just pretend I don’t watch so many others kiss, or hold one another, and not feel jealousy, or  _agony_ rip through me. I won't have to SMILE while I dream of the GIFT THEY get to hold, that everyone gets to hold but ME! Ohhhh… Why, Primus, why didn’t he take it all? Why don’t I get to…”

“I love you…” Tron said quietly, his helm dipped low as he finally admitted the truth to himself, and to the mech he had fallen for.

Optimus raised his helm, his dripping optics wide as he stared disbelievingly at the mech beside him. “Wh-what?” He whispered gruffly, afraid if he asked any louder it would make the words the other mech said shatter to dust.

Tron chuckled bitterly, his optics growing dim as he looked at his folded servos. “It is foolish, I know, and I expect nothing from it Pax, but I will not allow you to go through this life thinking no one has ever loved you.” He looked over at the smaller mech, his optics soft if not sad. “I ask nothing in return. I know our time is short, but well, there it is.”

Optimus vented out, his spark reeling. “Tron, but, but w-why?” He asked honestly. “How c-could you even… After last night, and how I… I d-disgraced myself.”

The silver mech smiled at the Prime, his optics soft, and smile patient. “You need to stop being so hard on yourself, Pax. You are allowed to have flaws, moments of weakness. We have discussed this before, you are not just a machine, so stop talking about yourself as one, stop expecting that of yourself. You obviously have those desires for a reason, even if you don’t understand them. Also, you did _not_ disgrace yourself. You are confused, you went through a nightmarish few days… Frag, since you have arrived it has been chaos, Pax!”

Optimus looked up at the other mech, his broken servo wiping at his tears as he listened to the silver bot's every word.

“You lost your family, your _world;_  you have been thrown into a reality where you must face the faceplates of both your enemies and friends in completely different ways. You have starved, had numerous seizures, you have witnessed a death of a companion, you have been chased by Scrappers, Bleeders. You nearly lost your arm, you have little to no fuel left, your nemesis showed up out of the blue… You have seen what our Prime is capable of, and shouldered the responsibility to handle him even as your time runs out, your death is always on the horizon here…”

Tron laughed as he shook his helm. “Do I need more, because I am certain there is more! The thing is, Pax. Given all of that, what happened between you and Megatron… Who would not be so confused, so vulnerable, and seek a moment of comfort in the chaos?”

“A Prime?” Optimus said weakly.

“Arrrrgh, PAX! You are not just a PRIME!” Tron exclaimed, his optics blazing as he looked at the smaller mech. “You are beautiful mech with a strong ember or _spark_ … You care about so many, even if you don’t know them. You help any that need it, even as you yourself are lost. You, frag it Pax, you mean so much to me, and that you don’t even see your own worth beyond being what others wish of you, I hate it!”

He turned his frame, going to his knees before the other mech. “Pax, I love your hope. I love your laughter. I love the way you blush so easily, I love the way you cried when you saw the sparklings. I love your dreams. I love that faraway look your optics hold when you look at the sky. I love how you can be small before me, and then so very strong. I love when you laugh, I love when you smile, I love when you look at me so openly. I love when you let me hold you, kiss you… I LOVE YOU! I love you so much, and the thought that I may have to say goodbye hurts so terribly! To discover a mech like you just to… But even with such a short time, I aim to bask in the wonder of you, no matter if I am beside you, or watching from further away. I meant what I said, about you and Megatron, I swear, I just… If I get to see your smile, life makes sense, life is brighter for me… You are a gift, one… One I aim to help keep smiling.”

 Tron laughed, his faceplates blushing slightly. “I wish you could stay here, in this world with me. Even if I wasn’t the one to hold your ember, even if you loved another I, I even asked Shockwave… I asked him if he could try and manufacture an energon just for you. I mean, I don’t know if it would work, but if it could…"

He vented nervously, his blazing optics looking deeply into Optimus's as he tried to calm his thundering ember. "Pax, if, if you could stay, would you?”

Optimus’s optics bulged, his spark hammering in his chassis. _**S-stay, stay here, in this world, this time?**_

“Tron… I… I don’t…” He started, unsure what to say. How could this mech even want him around? How could he forgive him for being, being lost, and confused... How could he love him after everything he had failed at, but that he did... Optimus felt more tears fall from his optics, uncertainty and fear filling him.  _ **What if he is just confused? What if he just needs to feel something for a moment like... Like Megatron d-did...**_

“I know this is a lot. Especially after so much chaos, and I didn’t mean to let loose on you like this, but after seeing Megatron completely disregard you like that. To hear you talk about yourself so poorly... Forgive me, but I had to tell you the truth. I love you, and I think I have known that for, for a while.”

He moved closer to the shocked Prime, his servo grasping Optimus’s gently. “I expect nothing from you Optimus, nothing but for you to be _yourself_. That is all I ask of you, and will _ever_ ask of you.”

“Tron, I… I don’t know.” Optimus said numbly yet his spark was soaring with the other mech’s words.  _ **Could it be possible? Could some mech really love me, just me? Not Orion, not who I used to be but... But ME!? Faulted, foolish, imperfect...Me?**_

“You don’t have to right now, haha, forgive me for doing this to you today, but frag it. Someone _loves_ you! I LOVE YOU! Now, if you would honor me by at least _considering_ my words? I don’t even know if he will be successful in creating such a concoction, but if he can, your family would be welcomed too! After we defeat Nemesis, you all could come and live on this Cybertron, together.” Tron smiled his brilliant sparkling smile, his optics glowing with hope, and love, and Optimus felt overwhelmed with it all.

Tron was so confident in his love, his feelings. He was so honest and soft. He looked at Optimus openly, and with such trust since, since the _beginning_ , so very different than Megatron and his games...

**_Could, could I really make a life here, with him? Find a way to bring my team here? Live on a Cybertron I may actually be able to save!? Could I finally have a home, a family, a love?_ **

“Let… Let me think on it?” He whispered, his spark and processor reeling within him.

Tron's smile grew wider, his optics crinkling as his faceplates lit up like the suns. “Of, of course, and like I said, none of this is certain, we may not even be able to save my Cybertron, but at least we have something to hope for, to fight for. Something not for others only, but for ourselves! I once asked you your dream, if there was no more wars, or terrors, and you said you wanted a home. Let’s fight for that dream, together?”

Optimus nodded weakly, everything this wonder of a mech was saying going right to his aching spark and suddenly, he was laughing. Tron beamed at the sight and began laughing as well. They took that moment, under the rising suns to hold that small hope, to hold to a moment without pain, or sorrow, regrets, and they rejoiced in it.

“Come, let us head to the base, Pax. I am certain they are missing me, missing _us_ actually. Shockwave has been exceptionally worried about you, you know. He misses his history buddy, and informed me he has numerous datapads awaiting your return.” Tron said as he stood, extending his servo to help the smaller mech up.

Optimus took his servo easily, as he always had, and smiled as he was helped up. The fact that others were waiting for him at the base filled his spark with joy. He was excited to see them all as well. Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Ravage... His home away from home.  _ **I bet my team would love to interact with these Decepticons! I can only imagine Bumblebee with Shockwave. Or, or Ratchet being terribly uncomfortable with Soundwave's ability to read his processor! Not that he isn't always voicing his thoughts anyways! I bet even Arcee would be amazed, oh if she saw Airachnid and this Arcee together!**_

Optimus smiled, truly smiled as he thought of moving his team, his family here except...

As Tron began to lead him away, Optimus stopped for a moment, his spark aching as he thought another silver mech. “Wait Tron, where is Megatron?”

Tron smiled at him, amazed that even with how Megatron had treated this mech, he was still worried over the warlord. “He flew off in a huff, I think he needs a moment to cool down, Pax.”

“Tron, this planet though… To be alone…” Optimus said, feeling slightly bad about how poorly he had acted with Megatron earlier, even if he did deserve it.

Tron sighed, “I will get _you_ to base first, and then go looking for him, alright? You are still bleeding from your neck, and you need a moment of rest. Let me handle Megatron. There are a few things I would like to discuss with him as well.”

Optimus looked worriedly at the other mech, but only for a moment as he reminded himself this was Tron, not Megatron beside him. “Just… Try not to let him get you too riled up, please?”

“He seems to have a knack for that, doesn’t he? No fears, Pax. I shall keep my temper, even when he does not. I have scheduled a meeting for later today, so try and recharge before then? We need to discuss plans of action as well as some other things.” Tron said gently.

Optimus nodded, his frame sagging now that the stress of the morning had passed. He was fairly certain he and Megatron had only recharged a few breems after… Well, after their… _Mistake,_ and now that everything was calm, and his spark not in such chaos he just felt drained.

“May I carry you, Pax? You look exhausted.” Tron asked kindly, and at first Optimus was going to deny the need for help, but as he stumbled over nothing but his own pedes, he nodded.

Tron brought his strong arms under the mech, carefully lifting him from his pedes before he continued on. “You are such a wonder of a mech, Pax. Please, let no other make you think differently.”

Optimus vented out, his frame easing in the other mech’s arms. “Tron… Only you see me that way.” He said wearily, his spark aching slightly at the words.

“No, others do as well, some are just too in awe, or too cowardly to say it, and I mean to address at least one of those two parties later today.” He said sternly, the mech in his arms mumbling incoherently as he began to fall into recharge, his helm nudging against Tron’s chest plates as he did so.

Tron smiled down at the Prime, his optics soft, and field filled with warmth. **_Megatron you coward…Yet, in some ways I understand why you said what you said today, and that is the only reason I shall give you a second chance. If you finally get past your own crimes, your failures, and see what is truly before you and earn his trust, then maybe, maybe you will finally find happiness and perhaps even redemption. That is, if you are not too cowardly to face it all…_**

………………………………..

Megatron raced through the skies of the alien Cybertron, his spark on fire within him. He didn’t know where he was going, nor did he care at that point, all he needed was to run.

He needed to flee, flee from what he had done, from what he had said to Optimus, flee from the wretchedly broken look Optimus had given him as he lied and said what had happened meant nothing to him.

He wanted it to mean _nothing_ , he wanted to feel _nothing_ about all of this, and yet everything that had occurred recently was his fault.

He was the one that followed after Optimus by coming to this cursed place, he saved the mech from the river, he kissed Optimus back in the shelter, he fragging started everything last night! **_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?_**

Why could he hear Optimus in his helm, why could he feel the other mech’s pain, why was he pulled towards him, why was Optimus calling him Megatronus?

His engines roared faster, hotter as he flew, but it seemed he couldn’t truly get far as what he was trying to run from, flee from was, himself.

“ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH! FRAG YOU PRIMUUUS! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEE!?” His frame spun, the suns’ early light glittering off of his battered form as he fought from falling out of the sky.

His spark, it hurt so terribly but was it his pain, or Optimus’s? That he even had to question that made the agony grow even more so. “WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?” He asked the sky above him as if it would answer, as if Primus would answer…

He vented raggedly, his optics searching for a place where he could land, he was afraid that with the storm that raged inside him that he wouldn’t be able to stay in the air for too much longer. **_Arrrgh, all of this scrap has me growing so we… Wait, what is that?_**

Suddenly he heard a choir of screams, and for a moment he felt fear rip through his spark wondering if it was Orion that was in trouble, but as he turned he realized he couldn’t even see the jagged crater any longer so where were the screams…

He shifted his frame again, all of the chaos that had filled him easing as he fell to what he knew best, what he understood best, the sounds of struggle, of war.

 ** _There…_** He thought as he saw smoke on the horizon, his engine burning as he flew towards the flames and screaming.

He knew he would have to be cautious, he was alone, had no medical supplies, and no way to radio for back up, so as he got closer to the site of trouble, he flew lower. His frame weaved through the landscape until he finally saw the first glimpses of what was causing such cries.

There was a small town ahead of him, much like the one that had been razed, but unlike the other one, this one was just beginning to be destroyed. He scanned over the screaming villagers, trying to discern who or what was attacking them when he noticed very familiar looking troops running around gathering the citizens together in the center of the town.

**_Autobots… What the frag are they doing now? It is clear they aren’t interested in killing all of the citizens, so why are they here?_ **

He flew a little closer, watching as two mechs walked up until they stood before the terrified town’s folk. “Attention settlement 148QXC. You have been called upon by your Prime, and his great empire for required assimilation.  We have all of your citizens I.D. numbers as well as designations, and have chosen the following citizen I.D.s to join the mighty Prime in his war efforts against the malevolent insurgents known as the Decepticons. When your I.D. is called you shall stand, and move to the designated ships. Let us begin. Citizen 25T, mines.”

Megatron felt his spark burn as he watched a youngling stand, his optics dim as he shakily made his way to one of the sorting stations. The mech was shoved forwards by the soldiers, pushed roughly to what appeared to be a medic as he opened his medical port, and the scowling medic began a scan of the mech.

“Citizen 29F mines.”

Another youngling stood, his carrier holding tight to his arm until the very last moment, the older mech sobbing as his child was taken from him.

 “Citizen 23R, legion.”

A middle age mech vented out, his shoulders slumping as he kissed the mech next to him before standing and walking over to another sorting station.

“Citizen 58A, mine…”

“NOOOO!” One mech screamed out, holding to a small sparkling tightly. “He is just a sparkling! Don’t take him honorable lord! I beg of you! I will go in his place, PLE…”

Megatron watched almost in slow motion as the mech next to the Autobot speaker lifted his blaster and without a moment of hesitation, or care, aimed it at the pleading mech’s helm and fired.

As the villager’s helm exploded, green energon and plating flying across his stunned sparkling’s faceplates, the citizens screamed.

“Order! I will have order!” The speaker tried to call out, his arms raised high when the mech that shot the carrier, or sire lifted his weapon once more and fired into the sky madly.

“SHUT UP PEASANTS! You will all SHUT UP, or I will KILL every last ONE OF YOU!”

As the citizens quieted, their voices falling to broken moans, and whimpers the mech stepped forwards, dragging the sparking from the remains of his parent as it sobbed.

Megatron’s optics widened, his spark and processor reeling as he realized he recognized the mad mech, slightly at least. “Smokescreen!?”

He growled, his spark raging within him. He knew he was out numbered, he knew it was suicide to interfere but he could no longer let this madness happen.

Megatron vented in deeply, his frame shivering as he stilled his spark, cleared his processor, and with a flare of his engine raced into the town.

At first it seemed no one noticed him, happily assuming none would ever attack a unit this size, especially alone, and Megatron used that arrogance against them. With a resounding roar his cannon whirled to life, and he fired upon the soldiers.

“WHAT THE FRA...  ARRRRRGH!” The speaker’s chassis erupted in a fountain of energon as he fell backwards, his intake choking on his own blood as he fell.

“RUUUN!” Megatron screamed out to the citizens as he soared over them. He spun, and flipped as shots were fired at him, gracefully working through the stunned barrage as he hit mark after mark.

These were no true soldiers, only mechs that were taken from their homes, hardly trained, and just added for numbers. They hadn’t fought for eons in bloody battles as he had, they didn’t have their spark in what they were doing, they were just peons, grunts.

He whirled through the air, a few carefully aimed shots ripping through his jets and he turned to find the evil Smokescreen glaring at him, his blaster held high as he gripped at the poor sparkling.

**_Bastard knows how to shoot… Argh, how can I get him without hurting the sparkling?_ **

Megatron then made a wild, and perhaps foolish move, and flew straight at the mech. He ignored the mech’s blaster fire, gritting his denta as fire tore into him with every perfect shot, and at the last second, just as Smokescreen began to realize he was not altering his path, the black mech’s optics narrowed and he threw the sparkling at the approaching flyer.

Megatron roared, his frame flipping as he transformed in the air, his arms flying out to catch the sparkling as he fell. Given how fast he had been flying, the poor thing slammed into his servos, squealing painfully as Megatron encircled the mech with his frame and pulled him close before _slamming_ into the sands below.

He landed with a cry, his back plating cracking from the impact and he rolled and tumbled through the sands at least fifteen feet before finally coming to a stop.

 ** _Gotta get up, gotta move!_** Megatron grunted, holding tight to the sparkling as he forced his shaking frame to its knees and began firing on Smokescreen.

“FRRRAAAAGGER!” He screamed, his arm trembling and shots not completely on mark, but it was enough to catch the Autobot in his chest plates, forcing the other mech to stumble for shelter.

Megatron took that chance to stand, his frame heaving with pain and exhaustion as he bolted towards one of the buildings in the town. As he approached he saw a group of the town’s folk peering at him through the windows, their optics wide and fearful.

“TAKE HIM!” He screamed, turning as more shots ate into his steaming chassis.

For a moment he was afraid that none of the citizens would brave leaving their shelter until finally, one of the younglings that would have been forced to go to the mines nodded and ran for the door. He opened it quickly, Megatron meeting him just at the entrance before handing the sparkling off. “Good job! Now hide!”

Now that he didn’t need to fear for the sparkling, and most of the surviving villagers were safely tucked away, Megatron felt fire run through his frame and he laughed loudly. “COME ON COWARDS!” He screamed, his smoking frame rushing forwards as volley after volley of shots were fired at him.

He dipped behind carts, rolled across the sands, firing on and off as he did so. He was far quicker than most of the confused soldiers, and easily worked his way behind them, his cannon fire being the last thing they saw before their sparks left them. He didn’t want to kill all of them, and for most he just felt bad for their forced entry into a war they had no interest in, but he couldn’t sit down and ask each of them who was loyal and who wasn’t. So it was with a heavy spark, that he took them all down, one by one.

Just another atrocity of war…

The suns grew higher in the sky as he fought, his frame never stopping, his fans whirling at insane speeds as they tried desperately to cool his overheated chassis, but until the last soldier fell, he couldn’t stop.

It seemed to be a battalion of at least thirty or forty mechs, and normally a group of ill-trained grunts, even with those numbers wouldn’t take too long for Megatron to subdue, but he was already so weakened from the Bleeders the night before nevermind the lack of recharge, and the stress from this morning.

He vented out weakly as he leaned heavily against a broken cart, his optic scanning the town as he tried to count the remaining soldiers, fifteen, twenty? He couldn’t be sure, but one thing he did know was that blasted Smokescreen was still alive, and the fragger was good at what he did.

At the moment that was Megatron’s largest problem; some mech that was hardly out of his youngling plating, go figure, that and his low reserves on stamina.

**_I need to take the fragger down, and then finish the rest. Who knew this Smokescreen would be so skilled? The one back home is just a young awestruck idiot! Ohhh, I miss my Autobots…_ **

He smiled as he shook his helm in shock at what he had thought. **_Arrrgh, frag this universe messes everything up, even me._**

As pieces of the cart were blasted away right in front of his helm and splinters of metal clanged against his faceplates painfully, Megatron fought to get his thoughts back on the battlefield. **_Fragger almost got me, I need to stay focused, I need to…_**

“ANOTHER APPROACHING, EAST SIDE!” One of the Autobots suddenly cried out, and Megatron lifted his helm just an inch over his barrier, his optic scanning wildly to find what the mech meant.

 ** _Another approaching? Frag! I hope it is a friendly and not a…_** His hopes were dashed though as his optic dimmed and faceplates fell as non-other than the all mighty Tron raced towards the town.

 ** _Arrrgh, I would prefer if it were the enemy…_** He thought bitterly, dropping back behind his cart with a weary vent. He groaned, rubbing his tired faceplates before shaking his helm and forcing himself to focus on staying alive. **_I will deal with that scrap later, for now…_**

“Take the grounded one first! Kill him before the other mech is within range! MOVE FORWARDS!” Smokescreen’s voice rang through the town, and Megatron felt his spark freeze.

 ** _Fragger knows I am running out of steam, wants to shoot the lame beast before dealing with the new blood._** **_That’s the way he wants it… Fine._**

He smiled wickedly, his exhausted frame shuddering as he rolled his shoulders. “Everything has its time…” He said quietly before charging his cannon and with a wild roar he stood and ran towards the approaching horde.

_**Everything has its time...** _


	19. Hard Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So, yay chapter! Here we get to see some stuff, some more foreshadowing for what is to come... Yay! Oh and Megatron and Tron have a long conversation... Will it lead to anything I dunno... Well, maybe I do... ANYWHO! Enjoy, and umm sorry for errors

Tron had been flying first around the jagged fissure, but as time went on he decided to break from the location, his optics constantly scanning the air and ground below when he heard the awful telltale sounds of battle.

Steeling his ember he blasted off towards the noise. He wasn’t sure what he would find, what he could do about it, but for some reason he knew he would find Megatron at the end of it all.

 ** _I should have brought Starscream with me…_** He thought begrudgingly as he soared.

Once he had brought Optimus to their makeshift med bay he had rushed to keep his promise to mech and go after his temperamental twin. Starscream had offered to go with him, as he always did, but Tron knew the poor mech needed rest. **_Frag, we all do._**

Yet that wasn’t the only reason he had asked the mech to stay behind, he and Megatron needed to sit down and have a long hard talk about a few things, and he really didn’t know how that was going to end. Starscream was one of the most honorable, loyal, and honest mechs he knew but for some reason the smaller flyer and Megatron came together like energon and acid.

He had seen Starscream get upset a few times in his life but since the arrival of Megatron, the smaller mech held no qualms with putting the visiting Decepticon in his place, and the last thing Tron needed was the two of them going at it.

He sighed, his ember growing tighter as he neared the battle and he felt his frame heat up as he saw two Autobot ships hovering above the town.  **_Hunters…_**

He was surprised, to say the least, as the Hunters normally terrorized town’s folk in the dead of night. It was far easier to terrify the citizens when they were ripped unexpectedly from their berths, so that the fact that they were here during the day meant one of two things.

The dark Prime was getting nervous, or desperate with the amount of troops he had lost recently from Pax, or, there was a specialist amongst them. **_Or both really…_**

He increased his speed, his optics scanning for what they were attacking when he noticed a smoldering cart in the western edge of town. **_I bet that is…_**

As his arrival was announced, and then one mech suddenly ordered the troops to focus on whomever sat behind the cart, Tron felt his ember fall to his tanks as he watched Megatron stand with an insane roar and run right at the twenty soldiers that were racing towards him.

 ** _Fraggin arrogant FOOL! He is going to get himself killed!_** He growled, his frame shifting with the wind as he began to fire upon the soldiers, but he was still too far out of range. **_Curses, I need to fly faster. I can’t let him get captured or killed, Pax would… Arrrrgh!_**

His engines burned hot as he tried to push himself faster and faster towards the chaos before him, firing as he went when finally, one of his shots was able to hit a target. **_Finally in range!_**   ** _I will cover him from up here for now, I may be in the open but I can maneuver easier and more swiftly in the sky._**

He flipped and spun as some of the mechs began firing on him, his own laser easily picking the soldiers off as he circled the chaos below.

His optics never left Megatron for too long, making sure to keep up with the mech’s whereabouts as best he could and as he watched the broken and bleeding mech work through the frames that surrounded him, Tron couldn’t help but marvel at the other mech’s skill.

Tron was a decent fighter, but he hadn’t been born into the role. He had been forced like many to adopt the title of warrior, but he had never truly wanted it, nor did now. He wasn’t a fighter in his ember; he wanted a home, a family, simplicity, but Megatron… He was a born warrior.

As he watched the mech move, dance even, his servos slashing, hitting, or steadying his movements, his cannon nearly always on target even as he rolled, or was fired upon all the other silver mech could think was. **_He’s beautiful._**

To see a true, and natural artist, or being preforming their art, their legacy, was always something to see, something to gape at and admire and with Megatron, it was no less awe inspiring.

He twisted, wove, destroyed, and ripped through the mechs around him, his steps never faltering, and frame never stopping. It was like watching one constant movement, or listening to the perfect song, a melody of death and mayhem.

As the Autobot’s numbers dwindled the mech leading them seemed to rethink his tactics, and with a growl ordered his troops to retreat to their ships. It was the only thing he could do really, what any sensible leader would chose at that point, yet as the young mech began to move towards one of the small carrier ships Megatron didn’t ease up on his attacks.

Tron rolled his optics. “Megatron, let them go! We have the citizens, we don’t need…”

“FRAG OFF, MECH! He is MINE!” Megatron screamed as he ran for the young silver and black mech.

Smokescreen turned as he retreated, his blaster hitting the raging silver bot numerous times, but it was like the mad mech couldn’t even feel the shots as he barreled towards him, and for the first time in a very, very long time, Smokescreen felt fear skip through his ember.

“One SHIP!” He said to his troops, it would be easier to get one off the ground other than two, and once he was in the air he could just use the other as a bomb. He looked over to make sure his subordinates understood his order when something that felt akin to a transport vessel slammed into his side.

“ARRRRGH!” Smokescreen screamed, cursing himself for diverting his attention for too long as he and the silver mech rolled across the landscape.

“YOU SICK BASTARD!” The mech above him screamed as they finally stopped their chaotic rolling, and he looked up just as the mech’s one red optic blazed, and his fist came crashing down.

“Entrapping and enslaving sparklings, _SPARKLINGS!_? What kind of a SICK _FUCK_ ARE YOU!?” Megatron screamed, his frame heaving as his fists smashed against the fragger’s helm over and over again.

Smokescreen grunted, his servo rising to shoot the monster above him off when his wrist was suddenly caught by the beast. He turned his helm, his optics widening as he stared at the mech’s blazing optic and sharp denta, “I am going to make sure you can _never_ touch another innocent sparkling with your _filthy_ servo ever again.” The mech hissed out before he began to crush the Smokescreen’s arm tightly in his servo and pull upwards.

Tron landed a few feet from the two mechs, shooting at the remaining Autobots as he tried to talk some sense into Megatron. “Megatron! HELP ME, FRAG IT! What are you…” He looked over at the other mech, his optics going wide as he watched Megatron laugh insanely as he slowly, cord, by cord, cable by cable, ripped the smaller mech’s arm from his shoulder.

“Holy frag…” Tron whispered out in horror as a shower of energon spewed from the shrieking mech’s socket, its brilliant green color spraying over Megatron from his lower chassis to his helm as the arm finally came free, and Megatron threw the wretched thing away.

“Now for the other one, wretch…” Megatron said darkly, his helm dripping with the mech’s blood as he grabbed ahold of the other arm.

“MEGATRON STOP! You don’t need to TORTURE HIM!” Tron cried out, running to Megatron’s side. Apparently even the Autobot’s were amazed at the madness this Decepticon possessed as they stopped firing and just stared for a moment, each frozen as the bloody spectacle began once more.

Megatron’s helm spun on Tron, his one optic flickering as he scanned over the other mech. “Stay out of this, _weakling_. This is _war_.” He said simply, his grin growing as Tron gaped at him, and he began to pull on the other mech’s other arm.

Tron vented, his ember thundering within him. **_No, no, we are better than this! We are better than them! I will not let HIM drag us down to THEIR LEVEL!_**

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” Tron shouted as he raised his own blaster and pointed it at Megatron. “Stop this Megatron or I will shoot!”

The energon covered mech snarled at him, his denta grinding so loudly even Tron could hear their screech. “You fool, you stupid feckless idi…” Megatron’s words halted as Smokescreen suddenly lashed at him, his frame bucking under the silver mech just enough to throw him off.

Tron gasped his optics widening as Smokescreen began to fire on him, the younger mech scrambling towards the ship as he did so. “KILL THEM!” The dark mech cried out, his one arm dragging his frame backwards desperately.

That seemed to pull his soldiers from their earlier shock and they too began to fire on the twin mechs as some of them grabbed their leader and pulled him on board. “FLY, FLY NOW!” Smokescreen bellowed out, his optics growing dim as he fought from falling to stasis.

Tron cursed, firing on the ship as its side door closed and it began lifting into the air. Megatron at least seemed to have the same thought and together they continued their barrage, but it was too little too late as the ship lifted high and then with a flare of fire blasted off.

Tron vented out raggedly as the ship disappeared from his view, his frame heaving, and heated as he looked over his shoulder at the townsfolk who started to brave coming out from their homes.

“WHAT IS WROOOONG WITH YOU!” Megatron’s voice echoed through the town furiously, and Tron sighed heavily as he turned back to the raging mech. “I had him, and now because of YOU he got AWAY!”

“I do not condone torture, Megatron. Your Decepticons may have done so, but as long as you are here, and wearing _my symbol_ , I will NOT have you sullying _our name_ , our _PURPOSE_ with your darkness.” Tron said evenly.

 Megatron laughed, yet his optic continued its angry blaze. “My darkness? _My_ darkness, eh? Unbelievable!” The battered mech barked out a sarcastic laugh. “Do you have any idea what that mech was about to do to this town’s citizens?”

Tron vented deeply, “I do, but that _does not_ mean we shall fall to their level.”

“Fall to their level? No mech, had I fallen to his level I would have ripped his spike from his disgusting frame and fed it to…”

“MEGATRON! There are sparklings!” Tron said hastily with a growl. “They have been through enough today and don’t need to listen to your twisted rhetoric.”

Megatron glared at him, but shut his intake as he walked towards a pile of crates, organizing them for a moment before sitting heavily upon one with a huff.

Tron sighed once more, his optics wearily watching Megatron for a klik. He watched the other mech sit there as he wiped at the energon that covered his frame and flicked it off of his servos in disgust, but not a sickly disgust, just a 'Oh now I am filthy ' kind, before finally turning back to the town’s folk.

“Thank you, both of you for helping us.” An elder mech said as he shambled up to them, his shaking servos reaching out to Tron gratefully.

“You are more than welcome, I am glad my… _friend_ came to your aid fast enough.” He said, ignoring Megatron’s short laugh. “I am worried for you all though. The Prime doesn’t enjoy such surprises and I fear this may just be the beginning of trouble for your town.”

The elder nodded, his optics dimming as he looked over his people. “Yes, retaliation would be expected of that monster. I fear we do not have anywhere to flee to. Perhaps Tarn, yet it is so far to travel, and we have many sick, and malnourished bots.”

Tron vented out thoughtfully, his optics scanning over the fearful bots before him. What could he do for them now? If he left them here Nemesis would be sure to come back and destroy them all. Yet the closest place he could think to bring them for now was…

“Bring them to your base for now.” Megatron voice mirrored Tron’s thoughts, and he looked back at his darker twin.

“Long walk for some.” Tron said as he looked over the numerous ill or injured bots.

“You idiot, you just acquired a ship.” Megatron said condescendingly as he pointed to the black shuttle.

Tron looked at the ship a frown on his faceplates. “I am certain it is rigged with a locator, and also, I have no idea how to fly i…”

Megatron laughed loudly, his helm shaking as he looked incredulously at the silver mech. “You don’t know how to fly a ship!? Seriously, that your Decepticons have lasted this long is a miracle.”

Tron felt his faceplates glow, “We haven’t spent our whole existence at war, Megatron. If you cannot tell, our war just started. We still have a _planet._ ”

Megatron glared at him, “No excuse. If you want to save this planet you need to smarten up, mech. Having an enemy with better supplies, and more soldiers is bad enough but if you cannot even truly understand the power those advances hold over you, you _will_ lose.”

Tron vented out, calming his ember as he looked at the other mech. “You are right, Megatron. It is something I should strive to understand better, thank you.”

Megatron blinked at the other mech, his next retort or sarcastic remark twisting along his glossa as he did so. “Wh-what?” He said instead, very aware at how stupid he sounded.

“I said you are correct. Thank you for the advice.” Tron said again with a nod. “Now, do you think _you_ could get the ship cleared of any identifying components, and get it to fly?”

Megatron tilted his helm, his optic narrowed suspiciously. “Perhaps, depends on the operating system used in this cursed universe. Knowing all the other surprises here, the fragging thing probably works off of DOS or some such relic.”

Tron tilted his helm curiously, but Megatron waved him off as he stood and walked towards the craft. “Give me a bit, have them pack while they wait.” Megatron said gruffly as he disappeared into the ship.

Tron shook his helm. **_Mech is a mess to work with, or understand… Anything really…_**

He turned, smiling at the town’s folk. “Very well bots, pack lightly and pack fast. Let’s get you out of here.”

“Ohhh, thank you!” The elder said eagerly. “You heard him, my friends. Let us get moving.”

Tron nodded as he watched the town’s folk scramble to gather their supplies, his ember aching for them all. **_How quickly life can change for so many. One moment you are cleaning your home, educating your young, living simply, and then…_**

He looked behind him at the ship, his optics narrowing as he thought of the mess of a mech that worked within. He had hoped to be able to speak to the mech in less chaotic circumstances, but he would take what he could get, so with a heavy vent he walked towards the ship. **_Who knows, maybe he will be so busy with the ship he won’t have time to argue, and just listen._**

Tron chuckled. **_I don’t think there is a single mech Megatron would ever just listen to, well, maybe none anymore, then again… Optimus seems to be able to get through to him, even if he doesn’t want to admit it, and that is exactly what I plan to address._**

……………….

Megatron heard the pede steps behind him long before he saw the other mech, his denta grinding as he pulled the service panel off of the vessels main control board. “What do you want mech?”

Tron stood in the doorway for a moment, his optics scanning over the interior of the ship. It wasn’t a very large air craft, but it would be able to fit the town’s people well enough.

“Before we return to my base, I would like you to clarify your intention with Optimus.” He said evenly, sternly as he peered down at the kneeling mech.

Megatron groaned inwardly. He was exhausted, shot to frag, bleeding in numerous places… This was the _last_ thing he wanted to discuss. “I already told you, he is all yours. It meant nothing, it will always mean nothing, and it was a mistake.”

Tron fought from growling. “Nothing, eh?”  He asked, his optics flashing as his servos fisted. “Why do I not believe you?”

Megatron snarled as he pulled the panel away roughly, bending the metal slightly in his growing fury. “What the frag do you want from me, Tron? Would it ease your weak spark that everything has meaning behind it!? It meant NOTHING! Simple as that!  What, have you designated yourself as Orion’s personal protector? ” Megatron felt a rip of fire tear through his spark, his lie too much for whatever ailed it.

“You mean Optim…”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!” Megatron bellowed out, his frame shaking around him as his spark pulsed faster. “Either way, I have no desire to make that _embarrassing_ mistake EVER AGAIN!”

“EMBARRASSING!? You fragger!” Tron’s optics blazed as he stared angrily down at the other mech. “I don’t know what you are playing at mech, but you need to get your helm on straight real soon. I have seen the way you look at him, _numerous times_ , and not in a single one of those instances did your optics hold apathy! How dare you play with him like this, you fragging coward! Get your slag together or leave him alone!” Tron vented out, his frame trembling with his rage.

Megatron’s optics widened for a moment, a retort on his glossa but found himself looking away with a huff. **_Fragger doesn’t understand, he doesn’t understand any of this but… Do I?_**

“He feels something for you Megatron and maybe he doesn’t understand it, but at least he wasn’t going to hide from it! You, you didn’t see how he _crumbled_ after you left, and YOU did that to him!  To think a fragger like _you_ may get to keep him at the end of all of this, and this is how you treat him!? You are such an _ungrateful_ pile of scrap!” Tron spit out, his ember burning with the very real fear that Optimus wouldn’t be able to stay here, and he would just be deposited back into his world with this unfeeling, and childish fool that couldn’t admit his own feelings!

Megatron growled, his optic blazing just as brightly as Tron’s. “What the frag do you know mech!? Our history has nothing to do with you! Just as this doesn’t! This is NONE of your business!”

“FRAG OFF! _He_ is my business! Ever since he has come here he has shown me nothing but kindness and care. He would help any mech in any way he could and, and seeing you fragging DISMISS the GIFT he gave you like it MEANT NOTHING… Arrrrgh!  You just threw him away after you _used_ him! I would fragging give EVERYTHING to be able to keep him!”

Megatron laughed, “That’s what this is then? You are just jealous aren’t you!? Well, I am sorry for touching _your_ things!”

“My _things_? You arrogant piece of slag.” Tron grated out before stomping up to Megatron furiously, the other silver mech standing with a snarl and they stood there helm to helm glaring daggers at one another.

“Let me tell you something I have learned, Megatron.” Tron started, his voice low and grating. “Life is short, it is hard, it is brutal, and it is _ugly_ so, so when you find yourself with something as _beautiful_ and as, as _caring_ as Optimus is, you fragging hold onto that and _treasure_ it! No matter how short of a time you may have it!”

Megatron growled his faceplates mere inches from the other mech’s, “You have no idea what he has done, what he took from _me_. I HAD SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL, and that, that MONSTER took it all awa…!”

“You are _lying_.” Tron said hissed out, his blue optics blazing in the dim light of the craft’s interior. “You don’t believe that so vehemently, so unquestionably now _, do you_? You don’t, and you are lying to _yourself_ , and you are lying to _him_ each time you spout out that same twisted mantra that has kept you going for so long, and the worst part is _you_  fragging _know it_.”

Megatron’s optic opened wide, his spark frozen in his chassis as he heard the words, the doubts that had plagued him since coming to this awful planet just laid out before him, so easily, and so damningly.

 Tron scoffed, shaking his helm sadly as he scanned over Megatron’s shocked faceplates. “You see him, that mech you loved. You see him in Optimus, and you are just too much of a fragging _coward_ to admit it! So, so instead of embracing it, instead of looking beyond the hatred that you have carried for eons, you have decided to not only hurt him because of your _own_ insecurities and questions, but also hide from taking responsibility for your wrongs.”

Megatron growled, his spark now thundering within him. “ _Watch_ yourself mech.” He said darkly, his servos fisting at his sides.

The other mech’s blue optics looked down at his fists before bringing their brilliant, and in Megatron’s opinion, accusing glare back up to his. “Instead of facing the crimes you have committed or the truth of what you have become, what you _did_ because you believed he was gone, you hurt Optimus, over and over again. You blame him for _everything._ You blame him for Orion, which he lost as well, _remember_? You blame him for _your_ pain, the war, and honestly, unfortunately, I think your wretched tactics have worked because if you talked with him, civilly for just a moment you would discover just how much he _agrees_ with the shame you press upon him.”

Megatron scoffed his helm turning away from those damning optics as he went back to work on the ship. He knelt down, forcing his façade of calm and disinterest to be the only thing this fragger could see, but for some reason, no matter how hard he tried to hide from this mech he just felt naked, and exposed.

He knew what Tron was saying was true because Optimus himself had told him so last night, told him how he wished he had just left him to die because then he wouldn’t have to feel so guilty anymore, about so many things. **_Optimus… Frag it all…_**

As Tron vented in, preparing to continue his awful speech, Megatron felt his helm fall with a ragged sigh. “He hates that he has failed, Megatron. He hates how he isn’t perfect, how _he_ failed his Cybertron, how he isn’t the infallible weapon he thinks he was created to be, is supposed to be! It was you, YOU that _destroyed_ your PLANET, and how _dare_ you let him hold that weight!  All of that, all of that destruction and pain and low and behold, there he is, the mech you loved. He has always been there, different, lost, and not your perfect recorded image, but THERE ALL THE SAME! BUT still, even after he gives himself to you, you deny the _truth_! You are a fragging coward, and you _disgust_ me.”

Megatron raged inside, his spark hammering so loudly in his chassis that his audials rang as he sprang up, stomping over to the other mech, his optics flickering with his fury. “ _Fuck_ you, Tron. FUCK YOU!” He grated out, his frame shaking as he forced himself to not rip the mech before him apart.

Tron scoffed, his frame pulling back as he scanned the mech before him. “I would give anything for this mech, and I will not let you play with him like this. Either you chose to see him for who he really is, the fragging wonder of a mech _he is_ , or you leave him alone. I won’t get in your way, Megatron, but you will not do _this_ to him _again_! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? So, what is it going to be, Megatron?”

Megatron snarled at him, his spark aching terribly in his chassis. “I want nothing to do with him, Tron. I told you, he is all yours, for now.” He strangled out, the agony in his chest, and rage making it hard to see straight.

“I own no mech, nor ever want to.” Tron said simply as he turned from Megatron and walked towards the ship’s doorway. “And who knows, maybe I will have him for longer after all, Megatron. Free you from his _torment_.”

Megatron lifted his helm, the fire that had consumed his frame suddenly gone, his spark freezing at the mech’s words. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Tron looked back at him, “Shockwave is looking into creating a synthetic energon that will be able to be consumed by you mechs. If he is successful, well, I already asked Optimus to consider staying here, and he has agreed to think on it.”

Megatron’s optics widened, his spark feeling like a boulder in his chest. “Keep him? But he belongs back on Earth! He belongs with his team! He belongs with… With the Autobots.” He said carefully.

Tron looked suspiciously at him. “His team will be welcomed as well, of course. Then you can enjoy your miserable existence without the burden of _your_ monster, and he can enjoy life without _his_. I am going to check on the townsfolk.”

Megatron vented out, his frame shaking as he watched Tron leave the ship. **_Optimus might stay? Stay with, Tron? Here?_**

When the other mech finally disappeared from his view, when he was finally alone, Megatron crumbled. He fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around his chassis as the storm he had only slightly kept at bay consumed him.

**_What did I do? Why did I lie? Am I such a coward? Yet, to admit that Orion is there… Has always been there… I have destroyed so much. I have waged a war for my love… Is he in there? Orion… NO! Stay focused damnit! Just. Stay. FOCUSED! Finish what you started, take on this Prime, get Shockwave and then… Nothing… If there is no Optimus any longer…_ **

He groaned, his faceplates falling to his servos. He had never been very good at controlling his emotions, ever really… Perhaps years of being beaten, broken, sold, abused, and forgotten had trained him to just react? Like a cornered animal… **_An animal… A monster._**

He knew what he needed to face within himself, but how could he without completely and utterly destroying himself in the process? That Optimus could even look at him for a moment without complete hatred… **_Until now. Not that I blame him, but I can’t take him down the path of chaos with me. I don’t know what he is, I don’t know what is happening to us but I know I… I don’t trust myself around him. I cannot seem to control myself with him, when he looks at me, or speaks… He holds such power over me._**

_“I wouldn’t have to fight a mech that hurts me so badly, but feels like HOME!”_

“Home…” He whispered quietly, yet still his voice seemed to echo in the silence around him as he thought about what Orion had said to him just before he kissed… **_ARRRGH NO! It is OPTIMUS! Optimus…_**

He vented brokenly, turning back to the panel before him, forcing his shaking servos to cooperate as he worked. He didn’t know what was happening to him, or Optimus but at least now Optimus would hate him again. At least he would stay away from him now, and things could start to make sense once more. It had to make sense, he needed that because if it didn’t the things he would need to face… Everything.

**_Tron was right, I am just a disgusting coward…_ **

**_…………………………………._ **

Megatron was in fact able to work through the vessel numerous programs and not only remove the locator, but scramble any sort of signal hidden or otherwise it might emit. Flying it was just as simple as well, this Cybertron’s technical advances evidently still vorns behind where his had been at the end of the war. **_Of course, most of our advancements came because of the war effort._**

The ride to the base was uneventful, the scared citizens constantly thanking the two mechs that had saved them, Tron eagerly speaking with them all as Megatron just grunted his responses.

It was nearing the afternoon when they finally made their way to the base, landing the air craft near a particularly large pile of scrap Tron planned on using to hide the ship, before they hustled the tired villagers out and into the base.

As some of the Decepticons got to work on covering their new found ship, their optics wide with awe, Megatron hung back for a while, allowing the citizens and Tron to enter the base long before him.

He walked towards a small pile of scrap, sitting heavily upon it as he looked to the sky. He didn’t want to go in there, he didn’t want to see that look in Optimus’s optics, he didn’t want the questions, or the hatred, the guilt… Just silence, of course, life was never fair.

“OHHHH! My LORD! Thank Primus, there you are! She has been driving me insane over you!” Knockout’s voice called to him, and Megatron turned wearily to watch as the red mech squealed in horror as a yellow blur suddenly raced from the tunnel beside him.

Megatron lifted his heavy helm, his dim optics glowing a little brighter as Toyo ran to him. “HERO!” She screamed, tears in her optics, and he felt his already aching spark burn more painfully at the sight.

“I am no hero Pest, stop calling me that.” He said gruffly as he stood. In so many ways he wanted to just ignore her, find a dark corner and disappear, but as she ran to him, her little servos reaching up so desperately, he felt the shell around his spark crumble, just a bit, and he fell to a knee before her.

She giggled happily as she jumped into his arms, her ember soaring as he pulled her close. “Safe now.” She said as she snuggled into him.

Megatron remained silent, the chaos from everything since he started this foolish journey burning through him so terribly that he was afraid if he said something, he would finally break.  

Knockout peered oddly at his Lord, his optics narrowing as he watched his leader shiver and hold the sparkling tight to him, as if she were a life line for the giant mech. “Ummm, my Lord. You look injured. Perhaps we should get you to the med bay. I noticed the Prime was worse for wear as well and…”

“I am fine, Knockout.” Megatron said quietly, and the medic’s concern increased tenfold at the hollow sound of the larger mech’s voice.

“Ohhhkay… Well perhaps we could get your optic replaced then? Their medics are surprisingly well equipped given they live in a dump surrounded by acid. Who’d have guessed, right?” Knockout said lightly, his optics scanning over his Lord worriedly.

As Megatron remained silent, his helm drawn low as he held desperately to the sparkling, the medic looked around himself nervously. He had never seen Megatron like this, and it was unnerving. His Lord’s anger he could handle, or hide from, his rages, his contempt, sarcasm, but whatever this was…

“My Lord, are you alright?” Knockout asked hesitantly, surprised by the care in his own voice.

Megatron sighed, finally standing as he held Toyo close. “I am well.” He said simply, yet his shoulders sagged, and optics never rose from the ground.

“Sad?” The little femme asked, her servos rubbing Megatron’s cheek lightly.

“Pathetic, more like it little one.” The warlord sighed as he began his walk into the base, Knockout peering at him oddly before he hurried to keep up with his Lord.

“Would you like to rest, Lord Megatron? They gave us a small area, away from the others as they obviously don’t trust us completely, though we need to share it with that disturbing zombie Bumblebee. It is something to see all of the Decepticons though! I thought just seeing another you was weird, but you should meet this Shockwave! He is so happy! It terrifies me. He just pops up out of nowhere as well, _unnaturally_.” Knockout shivered, his helm going up to Megatron, yet still the larger mech stayed silent.

“Ummm… Oh and this Knockout! I don’t know how to describe him really, yet how they allow a mech as filthy as he is to even remain in the medical field is beyond me. He is like the equivalent of a hippie! All natural this and that, and I don’t want to be rude but fragger smells like he just walked out of a…”

“Knockout, please, stop rambling.” Megatron asked quietly, his faceplates drawn low.

The medic looked up at his leader and sighed but fell silent as they entered the main portion of the base. Business was going on as usual, the Decepticons working on getting their new base working to a more effective level, but as Megatron entered the base fell silent and all of their optics went to the somber twin of their leader.

Knockout immediately tensed, his optics going wide as he nervously followed Megatron through the hordes of mechs that glared at him. **_They didn’t even look twice at me, then again I am certain they didn’t even slightly recognize me comparably to the hobo that calls himself Knockout. Megatron looks just like their Megatron…_**

Megatron hardly noticed the stares, his dim optic focused only on the floor before him. “Which way, Knockout?”

The red mech jumped at the sound of his leader’s voice, it sounded so loud in the sea of silence that surrounded them. “Ummm… This way, my Lor…”

“Planet destroyer.” Some mech whispered, and there was an angry murmur that ran through the crowd then.

“Murderer.” Another mech said, his voice a little louder.

Knockout vented in uneasily, his spark thundering as the crowd seemed to huddle closer to them, yet Megatron remained unbothered by the growing tension.

“You are lucky we respect Megatron so fragging much _beast_ , otherwise you wouldn’t step one pede in here.” A voice called out angrily. “Starscream told us what you did to your world, you are no better than the Prime!”

Megatron sighed, “What way, Knockout?” He asked again, his helm lifting as more mechs closed in on him and the medic. Toyo whimpered slightly in his arms, uncertain why all of the bots that had been so kind to her since she arrived were now suddenly looking so mean.

“D-down the h-hall…” Knockout said timidly, his optics wide with fear. He knew Starscream had told the group what kind of mech Megatron was, but he hadn’t gone into deep details, not like he knew them, but he hadn’t expected such a reaction from them all. **_I suppose I am so used to the concept of our planet being destroyed that to think of its destruction comes without the horror it used to hold. These mechs are all fighting to keep the same thing from happening to theirs so to see Megatron here…It is like facing standing proof that they could fail, that they could lose everything, just as we did. It must be something to let a mech like him, mechs like us walk around freely…_**

Megatron moved to start down the hall the red mech had pointed out, but was stopped as two Decepticons stood in his path. One was a mech that looked surprisingly like Sunstorm and the other Ramjet, yet they were oddly colored.

“You don’t deserve to be here, monster. Yet Megatron insists you are going to help us. I warn you though, _none_ of us want a mech like you here, one wrong move and you will see how quickly our hospitality can…”

“Enough Ramjet.” Tron’s voice called out over the crowd, and every mech but Megatron looked towards the Decepticon leader. “You are scaring the sparkling.”

The flyer bowed his helm shamefully. “Forgive me Megatron, but if what Starscream said about this mech is true, then why are we allowing him to help…”

“When it comes to the Prime, we can use all the help we can get. You know this to be true. Come Megatron, let’s get you fixed up before you rest?” Tron said evenly, yet his optics blazed as he looked over his group.

Megatron was about to argue, yet found he hadn’t the strength to fight with the mech and merely nodded as he walked towards the other mech. He followed silently through broken halls, Toyo apparently having been exhausted as she fell into recharge as he carried her.

“Through here. It isn’t much for now, but it will do.” Tron said as he led the warlord through a curtained ‘doorway’ to the new med bay.

It was a crowded room, many of the crates still lined up against the walls from the move, and all they had for berths were some metal panels they welded together. As Megatron walked in he saw Bumblebee lying on one of the berth’s his optics finally wrapped up, the mesh covering the ghastly pits of where his optics used to be.

“Here, you can take this Berth.” Tron said gruffly pointing to his left, and Megatron sat down quietly. “Knockout, well, your Knockout has said he will treat you. I can take the little one for now.”

Megatron lifted his arms, gently handing Toyo over to the other silver mech before pushing himself back on the berth further, his back resting against the wall beside it as he shuttered his optics.

Tron frowned, his optics dimming before sighing and moving to leave. “We will be having a meeting soon, if you are too exhausted to attend I will make sure to record it for you.” He said, his helm looking over his shoulder at the exhausted and beaten mech his optics widening as he watched Megatron’s frame begin to slump against the wall and helm falling to his chest plates. **_He must be exhausted…_**

Placing Toyo down gently on another berth Tron moved next to Megatron’s berth his optics narrowing as he wondered if he should even touch the mech. **_I wonder if he will wake and shoot first?_**

As Megatron’s frame began to slide sideways, tilting dangerously close to the edge of the berth, Tron groaned, his frame tensing as he reached out and caught the mech by his shoulders. For a moment he just stayed still, amazed that the mech didn’t wake, and that he was still alive. With a small smile he slipped one of his servos under Megatron’s legs, lifting them to the berth before shifting the mech’s chassis so he was lying comfortably on the berth. **_There, you big idiot, at least now you won’t end up in a heap on the floor._**

“Hero…” Toyo whimpered out, her bright blue optics opening as she looked over at Megatron.

“He needs rest little one.” Tron said softly.

“Rest too…” She said, unfurling her little frame as she made to crawl off the berth.

“Whoa, hold on! That is a bit high there Toyo.” Tron said as he reached out and stopped her. “If you are tired you can sleep here, but I don’t know if it would be a good idea to…”

“NO!” She said, her little servos reaching towards Megatron’s frame, and Tron vented out worriedly. **_I don’t know how he will be when he wakes, he could roll over and crush her or… Argh… Frag it, I will have the medics keep an optic out for her._**

He smiled, lifting the little yellow bot before carrying her over to Megatron’s berth. “Just be careful little one, don’t scare him awake. Never a good idea when it comes to warriors.”

Toyo smiled and nodded before clambering up onto Megatron’s chest, Tron’s vents ceased nervously as he watched, but his worry was all for naught as the little one finally reached the top of the hulking mech peacefully. He smiled as she curled up right over his chest plates with a long yawn, her little servos gripping at his plating before she shut her optics and relaxed into recharge.

He shook his helm rubbing at his aching neck cables as he walked over to Hook to ask him to look out for the sparkling. **_I just don’t understand this mech, for as arrogant, and miserable as he is that he can have such bots as Toyo and Optimus find the good in him, even as he pushes them away… There has to be something good in there, if only the arrogant fool would allow himself to see it._**

**_………………………………._ **

**_………………….._ **

Smokescreen pushed his soldiers off of him as he stumbled down the hatch of the carrier ship, his vents ragged as his ember burned with fury and humiliation, that silver mech’s faceplates blazing before him.

“Lord Smokescreen you need to go to the medical bay.” One mech suggested, his servos going to hold the fuming mech’s arm.

“GET OFF OF ME!” Smokescreen bellowed, wrenching his existing arm from the mech before glaring darkly at him, his energon dripping to the floor as he made his way to the command room. “I need _no one’s_ assistance.”

He grit his denta as he walked through the door way of the large room, his blazing red optics scanning around him before settling on the imposing visage of the Prime’s form sitting upon his throne. **_Fragger must be loving this…_**

The dark Prime glanced over his stumbling specialist, his faceplates still and collected as he did so. “You failed.” He said simply, his low voice booming somehow through the room and many of the lower Autobots ceased their duties as they watched the specialist stumble towards the Prime. They knew the relationship the two had, and that Smokescreen had failed so miserably they expected to witness another comrade’s death.

“You may frag off _Emperor_ Prime.” Smokescreen spit out, his optics flickering with his rage.

“Hmmm,” The dark Prime grunted his optics narrowing, lifting his hulking frame from his throne. “Leave us, all of you.” He said sternly and suddenly the room’s inhabitants scrambled for escape.

Once the room was clear from all but the Prime and Smokescreen the larger mech began to chuckle darkly. “Oh Smokescreen, to see you in such disrepair, it does such things to my ember.”

Smokescreen growled as the larger mech neared him, but he did not pull away as he approached, never would he do so for this fragger. Ever.

“I want him. I want the piece of scrap that did this to me!” Smokescreen demanded, his frame shivering with anger and Optimus chuckled louder. “I want to pull his ember from his chassis and watch the light _fade_ from his optics. I want to tear him apart piece by piece.”

Nemesis tilted his helm, his frame moving close to the defiant mech. “Who, Smokescreen?” He asked huskily, his servos rising to the bleeding shoulder joint. He smiled lovingly as he dug his digits into the wound. “Who did this to you, Pet?”

Smokescreen growled viciously, moving away from the other mech with a jerk. “The twin Megatron, the new one. _I want him.”_ He hissed out, his optics blazing and helm held high.

Prime nodded, his scarred faceplates smiling twistedly, “I can help you. You know I can, but I want payment first, Smokescreen.” He stepped forwards, his servos wrapping around the hissing mech’s helm tightly as he pulled him closer. “Give me what I _desire_ , and I shall forgive your failure, allow you to be repaired, _and_ assist in your vengeance.”

Smokescreen grit his denta, his optics burning with fury and disgust as he looked up at the lustful Prime. _“Fine_ , Prime. Take what you want, but I had better get my end.”

Optimus groaned, his servos tightening as he dragged the smaller mech closer to him. “I have a plan in place. You shall be allowed to participate.”

Smokescreen snarled as the Prime lowered his helm and bit painfully into his throat cabling, the smaller mech pulling back just a bit more with hiss.

“Tut, tut, Smokescreen.” Nemesis said gruffly. He raised his helm, his demonic optics blazing down at the smaller mech’s defiant ones. “Until then, you are mine.” He said sweetly, his jagged broken smile growing as Smokescreen glared at him.

“I agree to your terms, _beast._ Yet you had better deliver on your promise, or it will be _you_ I hunt next.” The hunter grated out, remaining silent as the dark Prime pushed him roughly to the floor, his shoulder socket exploding in agony.

“So defiant.” The dark Prime muttered feverishly, his servos running over the injured mech’s frame.

Smokescreen opened his panels indifferently, merely grunting as the Prime thrust his huge length into his dry port. None of this mattered to the mech, all he cared for was perfection. That this _mech_ , this insane Decepticon got the better of him in front of so many… It ate at his ember…  It ate at his very _core_.

As the wretched Prime groaned and grunted as he rutted into his frame, Smokescreen plotted and schemed his revenge. He would have this silver mech, he would have him and take so very much from him.

**_You soiled my reputation, you took my arm… I shall have so much more of you mech. You will regret letting me live filth, I assure you._ **


	20. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is a cute one, I think... Haha. Megatron just needs to get over some shit, but he is getting there slooooowly.  
> Needed some lack of chaos for a moment, and a bit of healthy growth... Like a flur. ;)  
> We will get back to action and jazz soon, but I am one who loves to write emotional growth as well as crazy killer zombies. Hope you enjoy... Oh the pining....

Optimus sat in the makeshift command room, or ‘corner’ of the underground base, his vents a bit ragged as he tried to focus on what the bots around him were saying.

He shifted on the crate he sat on, his frame still aching from the numerous wounds he had retained recently, his newly fixed servo wrapped tightly in bandages twitching slightly as his repair systems fought to work through the new circuitry placed within him.

For all of the cracked plating, the cuts, scraps, and bites what hurt most of all was his spark and… his valve. He hated how terribly it burned, and was awfully embarrassed by the fact, but as time went on and walking or worse _sitting_ even grew to agonizing levels he began to get worried, yet who could he go to with this?

In so many ways he wished he could go to Ratchet right now, sure the older mech would yell at him, throw some wrenches, but in the end he would look at him with those brilliantly intelligent and caring optics and fix him. **_Like always, even when I have been my most foolish… Ratchet… I miss you old friend. Without your council I seem to be drowning. How are you? Is everyone alright there? It seems like it has been so long since I have seen you all._**

Optimus suppressed a gasp of pain as he looked over the bots before him, each of them voicing their opinions on the next steps, reporting on recent missions, giving information concerning on goings they were aware of over Cybertron yet he couldn’t focus on any of it. He tried, he truly did, but as he thought of his team, his home, the pain in his spark, what Tron had proposed, what he and Megatron had done and the awful pain in his valve…

Suddenly a servo went to his helm and Optimus nearly jumped out of his plating at the touch.

“Forgive me Pax, but are you well?” Tron asked, and Optimus felt a blush fall across his faceplates as he realized every mech in the ‘room’ was looking at him.

“F-forgive me, I might be slightly… I seem to not be feeling well.” He admitted, his optics dropping to his aching lap.

Tron smiled at him, “Well, I am recording all of this for Megatron. Why don’t you go to the med bay and have some rest. I can get Hoo…”

“Knockout will be fine, thank you Tron.” Optimus said with a pained smile, though because his battle mask was still in place he wasn’t sure if the other mech could tell. He had kept it in place for a while now, he supposed in a subconscious attempt to hide what was going on in his spark, but he really wasn’t certain.

“Of course. He is in there now, as is Megatron and Toyo. Please rest, I shall check on you once we are done here?” Tron asked, standing as Optimus stood weakly, all of the Decepticons in the room following suit.

“Oh please, it is no trouble. Sit, please. I am alright. Forgive my weakn…” Optimus started, but Tron merely shook his helm.

“Pax, you have been through an immense amount of stress, and injuries. Take this time to rest.” The silver mech said with a gentle smile, and Optimus merely nodded as he forced his frame to stand without grimacing.

He held his vents, doing his best not to limp as he left the room and made his way to the med bay. Luckily most of the medics were in the meeting, or in recharge, so he hoped that only Knockout would be in the med bay by the time he made it there.

 Walking seemed fine for the most part, at least the pain wasn’t constant that way but he knew if he didn’t get himself checked soon whatever was wrong with him would just become more and more of a problem. He made it to the hall of the clinic fairly quickly when he heard Knockout’s voice come from the med bay.

“Hey, I need to fix him and you can’t be all sprawled out like some crazy monkey bot as I do so! That’s it, end of story!” The medic said loudly, and Optimus titled his weary helm wondering who he was yelling at.

“NO! Stay! Work around Toyo. Booboo there, and there, and the…”

“STOP! Stop POKING THEM! Arrgh, do you wanna have a _fuming warlord_ wake up and strangle us both!?” Knockout said hysterically as Toyo giggled.

Optimus sighed, pushing his frame forwards until he was finally at the curtained entrance. As he lifted the cloth he blinked in surprise at the sight of the little yellow sparkling and Knockout fighting. The medic was trying to untangle her from Megatron’s frame yet it seemed each limb he could gather another would wiggled out from his servos, and even with all the pain Optimus was in he couldn’t help but laugh at the scene.

Knockout’s helm turned, his red optics looking at the Prime pleadingly. “Heeelp meee!?” He begged just as Toyo lowered her helm and bit his servo. “OWWWW! Arrrrgh, that is IT! Fine! FINE! If he wakes up in a _fury_ DON’T say I didn’t warn you!” He cried out as he let go of the femme with a growl.

Optimus frowned at the sparkling, limping closer as he peered at her. “Toyo, you must let go of him for just a little while. Knockout needs to heal him, and you want him healed, do you not?” He asked gently.

The little one looked up at him, her dermas frowning as she turned her helm to Megatron, and then back to him. “Let go and… And everybody leaves.” She said quietly, her optics filling with tears.

Optimus smiled at her, “He will not…” His voice caught in his vocalizer for just a moment, his own pain when it had to do with Megatron bleeding into his spark painfully, but he forced himself to push his own concerns back, for her sake. “He will not leave you Toyo, at least not today, but he needs to be fixed or he will get sick. Do you want him to get sick?”

The femme lowered her helm and shook it, “No…”

“Then give him the time he needs to heal. Come now, I believe I saw some bits of scrap hanging around just down the hall. Perhaps you could use them to make him a gift to give when he wakes? I can help you weld them together.” Optimus said with a chuckle as the sparkling’s optics brightened. He lifted his arms which she hesitantly reached for, and he pulled her from Megatron’s frame.

“Thaaaaank you!” Knockout said as he glared at the femme, Toyo sticking her glossa out in response.

“Toyo, that is uncalled for.” Optimus scolded lightly as he smiled down at her. As he turned to leave the med bay the pain that had brought him to the med bay flared back up, and he vented in harshly causing Knockout to look at him curiously.

“You alright, Prime?” The medic asked, grabbing some tools from the crates around him.

Optimus frowned, “I…” He looked over at Megatron’s bleeding frame and sighed. “If you have time after Megatron there is something I may need your help with, until then, do you have some pain capsules I could have?”

Knockout hummed, digging through another crate before pulling out a little box. He slid his long digits in and pulled out two pills walking over to the now grimacing Prime. He frowned as he looked up at the larger mech’s pain filled faceplates. “Ummm, you sure you can wait? You look a little pale.”

Optimus nodded. “Yes, Megatron looks like he is worse off, I can wait.” He said curtly, quickly taking the capsules and chewing on them. “I will return once we are done with Toyo’s art.”

Knockout looked him over but not seeing any visually apparent injuries he shrugged. “Alright. I should be done soon. The optic replacement will take the longest I think, maybe half a breem.” He laughed suddenly, his leaning closer to Optimus as he grinned mischievously. “So I totally found a red optic in the mix, but I decided to ask Toyo to help pick the right color optic for Megatron and she picked this bright yellow and pink one! Shhhh!”

Toyo clapped in Optimus’s arms giggling as Knockout laughed harder. “Yellow like Toyo! Yaaay!”

“Yaaaay!” The medic squealed with her clapping his own servos as he pretended to celebrate with her. “I am _certain_ he will adore it.” Knockout said with a wink.

Optimus smiled at the two of them, forcing himself to work through the ache in his spark when it came to the warlord to enjoy the adorable moment. “I am certain he will enjoy it if Toyo picked it out.” He said to the little femme.

She looked up at him, her faceplates beaming as she clapped louder. “Love Hero!” She exclaimed, her smile so large it nearly took over her entire face and Optimus felt his optics burn as he nodded silently.

“Good little one, we all need some love in this life.” He said softly, his throat tight as he turned from the medic. “Come, let’s start on that gift, shall we?” She nodded happily, humming slightly as she chewed on her digits, and Optimus held her closer taking comfort in her open and wondering field. **_Megatron, please… Please don’t hurt her… I beg of you. You can hurt me, but she… She wouldn’t understand like I… Like I do…_**

…………………….

Megatron groaned, his systems coming back online slowly and he blinked in confusion as he found himself in some ruined, scrap filled room when he heard another mech shift next to him.

Turning his helm he realized he could finally see properly and it was a bit disorienting. “Kn-Knockout?” He muttered out, his plating flexing as he tested out his frame.

“Ahhh, my Lord. Awake at last. How was your rest?” The medic asked, his faceplates controlled as he beheld the splendor of the yellow and pink optic that looked at him.

“Fine, though I do not remember falling into recharge.” Megatron said quietly, his helm leaning back once more as he shuttered his optics. His frame felt far better than it had earlier, now if only he could do something about the terrible fire in his spark. He had noticed it immediately after waking, it seemed he could get no reprieve from the pain now…

“Excellent, well I got you fixed up as best I could. If you still need to rest I would suggest doing so now. Seems we might be traveling soon, or so I have heard from _hippie me_. Tron is apparently planning on bringing the refugees to a village or something before long. We will learn more once we get the recording of the meeting I suspect, until then though… Oh!”

Megatron frowned when Knockout stopped talking, his optics opening as he heard a shuffle and he looked towards the doorway of the clinic to find Toyo standing there excitedly, her little servos holding something behind her back.

“Hero!” She cried out, her wide optics blazing as she giggled and hurried over to his berthside. She looked up as he leaned over the edge of the berth, her optics growing even larger as she looked at his repaired optic. “Pretty optic! Toyo pick out color!”

Megatron raised his optical ridge, looking up as the medic made a strangled coughing noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “Oh… Did you?” He said glaring at Knockout before turning back to the fidgeting sparkling. “And what color did you choose for me, Pest?”

“Yellow, so never forget Toyo, and pink! Pretty Hero now!” She said proudly, sticking her chest out like she had just accomplished an incredible feat.

Megatron’s optics widened as he looked down at the delighted little femme. _**She picked it out... So I would never forget her...**_ He felt his spark clench at the thought of losing her, but shook his helm, placing his mask of apathy back in place. 

“Indeed. How very _fortunate_ I am to have such a bot to be looking out for me.” He said dryly, pointedly ignoring the continued strangled noises that came from Knockout.

“Feel better?” She asked, her optics looking over the small bit of him she could quizzically.

“Yes, Knockout has done a wonderful job repairing me, _optic_ included.” He said flatly as he peered over at the suddenly occupied medic. “What is that behind you, Pest?” Megatron asked, noting how the little one was nearly bursting with impatience to show him what she held.

She squealed, her pedes stamping up and down as she danced in place. “Surprise, close optics!”

Megatron grunted in confusion, his optics rolling before sitting up and closing his optics. “Very well, they are closed.”

“Servos out!” Toyo demanded in her tiny voice, and the warlord sighed as he placed his servos before him. “No peeking!” She threatened and Megatron groaned.

“I am _not_ peeking, Pest. What is this all…” He stopped as he felt something small be placed in the palm of one of his servos and he frowned.

“Ooooookay! OPEN!” Toyo squeaked out excitedly, Megatron suppressing another groan as he opened his optics and looked down just to feel his spark freeze in his chassis.

There, so small in his servo lie a little metal… flower? It was made with different pieces of scrap all welded together, each petal crudely shaped into a round…ish shape, a deep orange crystal chunk sat in its center and a myriad of different colored wires were wrapped around it and coiled together to form its stem. It was messy, mismatched, and made from trash but also… ** _Perfect._**

He looked down at Toyo, his mismatched optics burning as she beamed up at him, her little servos wringing nervously in front of her. “Like?” She asked hesitantly, his optics searching his faceplates for signs of approval.

“It’s… A flower.” He said stupidly, his spark whirling inside him. He didn’t know what to say, not really. He had never received such a gift, especially from one that no matter what he did wouldn’t leave him, wouldn’t stop being nice. He could call her Pest, roll his optics at her, yell at her and still there she was, looking at him with those wide, wondering optics as she gives him gifts and calls him hero… _ **Why little one, out of all mechs why attach yourself to one so undeserving as...me?**_

“Flur! Yes! That’s what he said! Pretty flurs! From Erf.” She said with a giggle and a dance and Megatron tilted his helm curiously.

“Who said? Knockout?” Megatron asked, his optics going to the red mech but Knockout shook his helm.

“Not me, Optimus helped her build it. She was being, less than accommodating when I was trying to fix you and he came in and gave her a project to work on so I could work on you.” He frowned looking towards the doorway. “Speaking of, where is he?”

Toyo frowned, her optics looking worried. “Booboo, walked slow. Told Toyo to go ahead. Excited for gift!” She said as she turned back to look at Megatron just to find the mech looking at the flower with a far different expression, one she didn’t understand. “Hero?”

Megatron felt as if his spark had dropped to his tanks and he suddenly felt sick as he stared at the ugly and yet stunningly beautiful gift in his servo. **_Optimus helped her make this, for me? After everything I did to him?_**

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and everyone turned to find a very pale and raggedly venting Optimus standing there. “Knockout, I think…” Optimus stopped, his pain filled optics going to the now awake Megatron and he felt frozen.

For a moment neither Megatron nor Optimus could look away from one another, each of them stuck, their optics wide, and frames tense until Knockout finally stepped between them.

The medic looked at the two mechs oddly, uncertain why everything had suddenly become so tense, well, besides it being these two mechs. He cleared his vocalizer as he turned back to the obviously struggling Prime. “Ummm, I am ready to help ya out now, Prime.”

Optimus hardly heard the mech as he stared at Megatron, his spark hammering in his chassis as panic filled him. He hadn’t considered Megatron being awake yet, he had hoped to just come in, get checked out and leave but now… **_What, what do I do? I can hardly walk now but I can’t… I don’t want him to know. I don’t want to even be… Be near him right now! I, I hate him! I hate that he just, he just gets to continue to on! Nothing has changed for him and yet still I am the one dealing with the consequences of…_**

“Prime? You alright? You look awful mech, your frame is shivering and…” Knockout started at the unresponsive mech, his optics scanning over Optimus’s frame when suddenly he noticed a thin line of energon coming from the mech’s modesty panel and his optics widened. **_Holy frag, the Prime is bleeding from his… That, that could only mean… Whoa, I didn’t even know Prime’s COULD interface! Hohoho… Tron that dog! Getting it on with the Priiime, though a little too roughly, asshole._**

As Optimus continued to just stare, Knockout coughed loudly, the larger mech jumping as if he had been shocked before finally looking at Knockout. “Oh, Knockout… Uhh, what, forgive my…”

“Optimus, you, you seem to be bleeding.” Knockout said, tilting his helm down.

Optimus’s faceplates paled to an even whiter shade as he looked down and gasped in horror and embarrassment.

Megatron looked down as well, his optics bulging as he realized where the Prime was bleeding from and he spark’s pain ripped through him as he followed the energon trail. **_Oh frag… How badly did I hurt… Frag it Optimus, pain is all I give you, isn't it?_**

Megatron hung his helm shamefully, his optics burning with the truth in his thought. In so many ways he wanted to run to Ori... Optimus, beg him for forgiveness, tell him he would never hurt him again but honestly,  he didn't know if he could trust himself _not_ to. 

Optimus stumbled backwards, his servo desperately trying to wipe away the energon as his optics filled with coolant. “I… I am… I’m sorry. I will come back.” He stuttered out, aiming to leave when Knockout called to him.

“Hey, I am sorry. I didn’t wanna embarrass you, but you should really get that checked out. Could just be a cracked caliper but if you ignore it, it could tear deeper into your protoform and get infected.” Knockout said gently and carefully as he looked down at Toyo but the femme was oblivious to what was going on around her as she had evidently found out the wonder of medical bandages and was currently wrapping herself like a mummy as she sat on the floor next to Megatron’s pede.

Optimus didn’t raise his helm, far too embarrassed, and just wishing he could disappear as he stood there venting raggedly. If he didn’t get himself fixed Knockout was right and it could be so much worse, but if he did…

“Do… Do you have somewhere, more p-private?” Optimus asked brokenly, his optics glancing at the medic even as his helm stayed down.

Knockout nodded, “Yeah sure. Come on back here there is a curtain and everything.” He smiled encouragingly. He felt bad for the Prime being all put on the spot and tried to ease the mechs obvious humiliation. “Don’t worry about this Prime. I worked on a Decepticon ship, there is nothing to be ashamed about. Things like this happened all the time, so don’t feel so…”

“Shut up, Knockout!” Megatron shouted suddenly, and the medic jumped at the anger in his leader’s voice.

Even Toyo was pulled from her mummification and she stood, wobbling over to the furious mech before hugging his pede tightly. “No mad…” She said, her blue optics hardly visible for the bandages that covered her helm as she looked up at her Hero’s shaking frame.

Megatron turned his helm away. He hadn't meant to sound so angry, he wasn't angry with any of  _them,_ was just furious with, with himself.

“Geez, sorry I was just trying to…” Knockout started indignantly when Optimus silently limped into the med bay, his helm down and shoulders slumped as he moved stiffly past Megatron and went to the far end of the clinic, spotting the berth Knockout was talking about before sitting down.

 The medic glared at his leader before turning and following the Prime, he huffed as he pulled the curtain closed, muttering to himself as he did so. Finally he turned his disgruntled faceplates easing as he noticed how broken the Prime looked. “Hey, it is alright. Don’t worry, this will take no time at all! Ok? I really didn’t mean to embarrass you, I forget how sensitive you Autobots are about… About… Hey, you alright?”

Knockout grew quiet as he watched Optimus begin to shake, his optics glistening as he sat there silently and stared at the floor. “I… I am well. Please, can this be swift?” The Prime strangled out quietly, shifting on the berth as he covered his optics with his arm.

Knockout blinked in confusion, “Oh, yeah… Just let me get my stuff.” He mumbled out, quickly gathering what he would need as he continued to peer at the spark broken mech beside him. **_Poor mech, I wonder why he is so messed up about this? Fraggin Autobots. They really need to loosen up a bit. Slag I wish I could find some action these days… Haven’t had much since… Well before…_**

He sighed, shaking his helm as he organized his tools. “Sooo,” He started, trying desperately to ease the awkwardness for the other mech. “Got lots to do here huh? Pretty crazy being in a world like this one, almost makes going home harder, ya know?”

Optimus peeked out from under his arm his blue optics looking at the medic for just a moment before hiding again. “Yes, it… It has been an adventure.” He vented out wearily.

Knockout smiled, happy he could pull the Prime at least a little ways from the shell he had created for himself. “Yeah… So crazy seeing nice Decepticons.” He laughed slightly. “If it weren’t for this place I would have never imagined Soundwave being so… Well, he is something here, isn’t he?”

The Prime peeked out once again, a little further this time. “Yes. He is a telepath, did you know that?”

Knockout nodded, “Yeah he told me about it once we arrived. At first I was all like OH MY PRIMUS! Pretty sure I have had some impure thoughts about him since being here, if ya know what I mean.” He said as he smiled at the Prime, but the other mech just burned a deeper blue so he cleared his vocalizer and focused back on what he was doing. “Ahem, anyways, now though I dunno. Poor mech certainly doesn’t want his _gift_ , and I am sure many don’t understand it, or get too close to him because of it and I found myself thinking, maybe… Maybe I could be that mech, well for a little while.”

Optimus smiled then, his battlemask sliding away as he sat up with a small grimace. “I think you are correct Knockout. Life can be far too short, and if you have an opportunity for happiness, even if it is just for a blink, you should take it.”

The medic smiled, a small blush covering his own faceplates as he nodded. “Yeah, ya know, I always thought there would be no one after Breakdown that, that was it but now I am not so sure. BUUUT, of course I need to find it in an alternate universe that is slowly starving me to death, has blood sucking mechs, is filled with demon Autobots, zombies, and a super evil slightly cannibalistic Prime, but heh, that’s life right?”

Optimus chuckled, his earlier shame and horror falling away as he talked with the medic. “Indeed, it has its… _Flaws._ ”

Knockout laughed as well, “Flaws? Pffft, that is one way to put it. That is like saying, ‘ _Ohhh look at this beautiful ship for sale, once you ignore the dead bodies and the raging inferno slowly consuming the engine room it has a real homey feel to it!_ ”

Optimus laughed louder, his spark’s constant ache easing. “Yes, just mind the gaping holes in the floor, though they do provide excellent ventilation.”

 Knockout gaped at the Prime, his intake hanging open for a moment before bursting out laughing. “I don’t fragging believe it! I just witnessed history! The Optimus Prime telling a joke!? Now I know we must be in an alternate universe. Gods, I just hope I don’t end up smelling like feet!”

Optimus looked and the mech in confusion but laughed anyways shaking his helm as he did so. He sighed, wiping the coolant from his optics yet they weren’t tears from sorrow but of joy. He smiled back up at the red mech watching how he whistled as he gathered and cleaned his tools. **_How can he always appear so happy? I wonder how he does it… It is a gift though, one I think that would benefit this Soundwave greatly, and Ravage seems to get along with him as well, even if they pick on one another._**

“You know Knockout, there might be a chance we could stay here.” Optimus said, thinking of Tron’s earlier offer.

The medic peered at him, “Oh?”

“Yes, Tron is getting Shockwave to look into creating energon we could handle. If he could, would you stay?”

Knockout thought for a moment, his helm tilting back as he bit his lower derma. “Well, I guess I don’t really have anything to go back to, nothing but war. I mean, it kind of seems as if war is going on here though… I guess that would depend on Soundwave, ya know, if anything were to come of him, and me.”

Optimus nodded, his helm dropping as he considered the reality of staying here as well.

The medic looked over at him, a sly smile on his faceplates. “Sooo, Tron is nice, yeah?”

The Prime glanced over at the smaller mech noting the mech’s smile and he realized what the mech was hinting at. He looked away with a sigh. “Yes, yes he is.” He said wearily bringing a frown to the other mech’s faceplates.

“Ummm, did he… Was it him that hurt…” Knockout started cautiously, feeling awful as the Prime’s battlemask suddenly snapped back into place.

“No. It wasn’t… He has never hurt me.” Optimus answered in a hollow voice, his optics dimming.

Knockout’s optics widened his spark clenching for the larger mech. “Did… Were you… Do you need help? Are you being hurt Optimus?” He asked seriously, his optics narrowing as he felt an odd sense of protectiveness come over him for the Prime.

Optimus sighed heavily, he really didn’t want to have this conversation, if anything he was beginning to understand Megatron’s wish to just move on from it all. He was tired of dealing with the aftermath of a simple… Of a stupid… Of a foolish…

“It was a mistake, one I allowed, and I would like to leave it at that Knockout, please?” Optimus said in a low voice, his frame curling into itself as he felt his shame bloom once more.

The medic frowned, but nodded. “Well, let’s get you fixed up? I heard we are going to be leaving soon, wanna make sure we are all in perfect shape. Do you know where we are going?”

Optimus hummed, “Airachnid’s village I guess, for the villagers and Toyo. They will be safe there, it is a wonderful little village.”

As Knockout moved to the end of the berth he looked towards the curtain sadly. “Too bad though… She might be a pain in the aft, but I am gonna miss the little brat. I am certain Megatron will too.”

Optimus scoffed, his anger for the larger mech burning in his spark. “I imagine she will miss him far more than the opposite. There isn’t much Megatron misses except his precious Orion.”

Knockout’s optics widened, first amazed by the bitter tone of the Prime’s voice, and then the sadness there too. He looked up at Optimus, the other mech’s optics were dim and pain ridden as he glared miserably at the curtain, but the pain he saw seemed to not just be there because of his frame’s injuries, and suddenly something clicked.

His wide optics went from where Optimus was staring, down to his bleeding panels, and back to the Prime’s sad optics. **_Errrr mrrrr Grrrrd! It was Megatron! MEGATRON!? Well ain’t that just a fragging kick in the modesty panel! Of course! That is why he has been so fragging weird since he returned! Frag he has been weird since Optimus left! That is why we are here in the first place, his obsession with this mech!_**

He watched as Optimus lowered his helm, the mech’s field pulled tight but chaotic in its own way no matter how hard he tried to hide it. **_Well frag it all if he doesn’t feel something for Megatron too… Fraggin emotionally stunted sparklings! They need to get over themselves damnit…_**

He smiled as he grabbed his tools. It was obvious these two weren’t going to willingly work slag out, and even if Tron were a factor who ever said a trine was a bad thing. Knockout smirked, a few plans formulating in his helm. **_We got some time before we need to face the zombies again… Let’s see what ol’ doctor of LOVE can do for these two blind idiots! Well, maybe one blind idiot…Oh, Megatron… You sir ain’t getting out of this that easy._**

He almost laughed as he shook his helm. **_Ohhh, Knockout, you have been watching waaaay too many soap operas… I like that though, Doctor of Love… Good ring to it._**

**_…………………………….._ **

Megatron sighed as he held the sleeping Toyo, the bandages that covered her hanging over his servos as he tried to ignore the conversation of the other two mechs.

When he had seen Optimus look so broken, bleeding from where Megatron had hurt him _again_ , the agony in his spark amplified to the point where he could hardly vent. He stared at the floor as Optimus limped past him, his servos shaking as he held the ugly flower and he had to grip it tightly lest it fall to the ground. **_Optimus…_**

Tron’s earlier words rang through his helm like a wretched song. He could see the other mech yelling at him, telling him he was a coward, telling him he knew Orion was in Optimus. He heard it all over, and over, and _over_ again, and that the mech looked just as he did the irony was even harder to ignore. It was like having an inner monologue with himself, a better him, who he used to be… Megatronus.

He shook his helm, unconsciously picking Toyo up and holding her close. She giggled against him, her wrapped little frame snuggling into her favorite position before sticking one of little digits in her intake and closing her optics. He was about to tell her that was disgusting, but as he looked down he found he didn’t have it in him to ruin her comfort, and merely rocked her gently as he tried to remain apathetic to it all.

It was there in that silence that Knockout’s and Optimus’s voices suddenly seemed so much louder, and he wondered if he should just leave the med bay and give them their space, yet he still didn’t know where their room was. Plus, once he heard Optimus begin to laugh he felt oddly compelled to stay.

He laid Toyo down gently, wrapping her in the thin mesh blanket that lay on the berth before standing quietly and moving a little closer to the curtain.

He smiled as Knockout got Optimus to tell a joke, his own dermas rising just a bit as the two mechs enjoyed the moment, that was until Knockout asked about Tron, and if Optimus needed help… He felt awful that it looked that way, but of course it would, that was basically what he did to Optimus… He just used him _didn’t he_ , just like Tron said and then, and then…

When Optimus mentioned being able to stay his spark flared so painfully he almost gasped. **_He truly is considering it? Staying here, in a world he doesn’t belong?_**

Then when Optimus mentioned dropping Toyo off at some village he felt another streak of pain run through him, and this time he stumbled back as he fought to control all the pain he felt. **_Optimus might stay, Knockout, Toyo will be gone? No, no this is fine! Frag it all, this is fine. This is the way it should…_**

He lifted his helm as Knockout mentioned that Megatron would miss Toyo and when Optimus answered, saying he wouldn’t the warlord almost burst through the curtain to scream at him that he had no idea how he would feel, but as Optimus finished his sentence saying Megatron had never missed any mech except for his precious Orion, he froze.

There was such anger in his voice, and such sorrow, and it struck the silver mech. He lowered his helm, their conversation stopping as Knockout began his work and he moved back to his berth, sitting down heavily as he considered all he had heard. **_Tron had said Optimus felt something for me, and I just didn’t want it to be true… But, but what if it is? But how, how could he…_**

A few pained grunts and gasps came from behind the curtain, Knockout apologizing as he reminded Optimus to vent, and Megatron hung his helm in his servos.

He had left Optimus with everything to deal with after what they had done. He left him with the guilt when it came to Tron, he left him with the shame, even though Optimus was the one asking all the right questions that night, and he had left him broken, in more than one way after it all. All of that as he just hid behind his lies as he ran, letting Optimus drown alone. **_Megatronus would have never done that to Orion…_**

Tron was right, Optimus hadn’t hidden from it. _He_ had done the right thing! He had stopped Tron from kissing him even as he had feelings for the mech, he had let the other mech known the truth even as Megatron begged internally for him to shut up… Optimus was the brave one here, the honest one, and he… _He_ was the coward.

There was shifting behind the curtain and Megatron looked up to find Knockout talking softly with Optimus before the medic turned and walked towards him. He was surprised at how serious the mech looked and he sighed lowering his helm as the medic stopped right next to him.

“Let us go look at our quarters, my Lord. She will be fine with Optimus here. Why don’t you give her to him so that she doesn’t wake alone?”  Knockout suggested, and odd look in his faceplates as he peered down at Megatron.

The warlord nodded silently, pulling the wrappings from the femme’s faceplates so she didn’t have trouble venting before gathering her in his arms. He walked to the curtain only to freeze just outside of it as his spark hammered in his chassis. He was certain that Optimus wouldn’t want to see him, and he didn’t want to cause the mech any more pain, but as he turned back to tell Knockout to bring Toyo in he found the medic missing. **_Where the frag did he go so quickly!?_**

He growled, gritting his denta before finally setting his shoulders and walking in to Optimus’s area. Optimus lay on the berth, his faceplates still pale, and slightly wet as he vented painfully. The Prime looked up with his dim optics, each widening in surprise as they stared at Megatron fearfully, before he turned his helm away.

“What do you want?” Optimus asked gruffly, picking at the blanket that covered him.

Megatron sighed, his façade of control cracking. “I, Toyo she… I was going to… I don’t want to leave her…” He started, his spark aching terribly, and he could have sworn he saw Optimus grimace as if he too felt its pain.

Optimus looked over at him, his optics narrowing over his battle mask as Megatron stuttered and sputtered his words. “Toyo?” Optimus inquired quietly as he peered at the bundled mummy. “I can take her.” He raised his arms, Megatron moving in close to hand her off, and Optimus smiled as he gently encircled his arms around the sparkling and pulled her close to his chestplates.

Optimus allowed his battle mask to slide away, knowing the femme hated it as it reminded her of Nemesis, and it was better if she woke to a smile than a battle ready mech. As he cradled the little one, he was surprised at how Megatron didn’t immediately run away, and he hesitantly looked up to find Megatron looking over him, the warlord’s mismatched optics dim, and slightly wet looking.

“I am sorry.” Megatron whispered, his voice so low Optimus almost didn’t hear him and the smaller mech sighed, his earlier anger dissipating.

“I understand, Megatron.” Optimus started wearily, his helm dropping to the femme. “In many ways I just want to forget it happened as well. We were fools, we were stressed, and confused… I understand. I am sorry as well, for acting the way I did afterwards.”

Megatron blinked down at the smaller mech, his spark in such wretched pain as Optimus apologized, foolishly to him… **_As he always does…_**

“I was afraid…” Megatron said, the words slipping from his dermas before he could catch them, and he looked away as he continued, uncertain he could look into those brilliantly blue optics for too long. “I, I was afraid Tron would reject you, so… So I did.”

Optimus’s optics widened, his helm turning slowly to the larger mech as he felt his spark freeze in his chassis. “Wh-what?”

Megatron smiled a bitter, broken smile as he nodded. “He is a good mech, Tron, and he cares deeply for you.” Megatron chuckled, shaking his helm as he did so. “He, he even threatened me because of what I did to…”

“HE WHAT!?” Optimus said loudly, immediately feeling bad as Toyo whimpered and squirmed in his arms, and he rocked her gently to sooth her.

Megatron laughed louder finally looking down at Optimus, “I appreciate a mech that has the iron to question me, oppose me, makes me respect them more, like Tron or, or like… You.” He said softly, and Optimus felt his latest vent stick in his chassis before he looked away.

Megatron frowned, his servo rising to rub the back of his helm. “I, I know he loves you, and that you might stay after everything and honestly… I think I am happy for you Optimus.”

The Prime turned his helm, his wide optics looking up to Megatron’s. “You, you are?”

The warlord shrugged, his helm falling as he stared pointedly at anything other than Optimus. “I am. I, I have been selfish, and being here… Well, I have found myself at a loss. It is like looking into a mirror of, of everything I once was, what I once wanted to be and to see what I became instead…” He sighed, his shoulders slumping more as he rubbed his faceplates roughly.

“Why don’t you sit?” Optimus offered, moving his frame over a bit with a grimace and a hiss.

Megatron looked at him, his optics dimming further at Optimus’s evident pain. “Th-thank you.” He said brokenly as he sat on the edge of Optimus’s berth. He turned his helm, looking guiltily at the other mech. “I am, I am sorry I hurt you Optimus, in… In more ways than one.” He mumbled heavily.

Optimus blinked at him, his spark hammering in his chassis as he nodded numbly. “It’s, it’s ok…” He answered softly, his optics unable to pull away from the remorseful warlord.

“It isn’t.” Megatron said sternly, his helm turning towards the curtain as his servos fisted. “Sometimes I wonder, can anything involved with me not carry pain? I, I look at Tron, and am amazed by the respect his team has for him, I am amazed at how confident he is even as he fails, I look at how… How he treats you, and I am…” Megatron sighed, his helm falling and fists unclenching as sorrow and fear filled him once more.

“Megatron…” Optimus started, uncertain where the mech was going with all of that, uncertain if he wanted to know, or if he was just as fearful as Megatron was.

“Do you love him?” Megatron asked, his mismatched optics peering sideways at Optimus, and the Prime felt like he wanted to shrink from the gaze.

“I… I, I don’t kn-know…” Optimus said quietly as he thought of the other mech. “I know I have feelings for him. I know he makes me feel safe, warm… He makes me laugh, and he chases away my doubts.” Optimus smiled, the more he thought of Tron the faster his words came. “He makes me feel important, an equal. He has shown me life. I drummed, Megatron!” He said with a laugh, and Megatron looked at him curiously.

Optimus nodded, his smile growing. “He kind of had a servo full of helpers that dragged me out to dance haha, but I couldn’t! You should have seen it Megatron! All manner of mechs and femmes, even insecticons, all living together happily! They had a celebration and ohhh, when I got to play that drum… When I got to watch all of them laughing and some were even singing, it was like nothing I have ever seen!”

Megatron smiled, his optics blazing a little brighter as Optimus lost himself in his tale, his voice rising as his excitement did, so like Orion, once upon a time.

“It was incredible and I don’t think I did too badly, or they were just being overly kind.” Optimus laughed and Megatron chuckled with him, his frame relaxing as he turned to face Optimus more, his servo unconsciously going to the smaller mech’s leg, but neither seemed to notice as they laughed.

“I didn’t know you could play drums.” Megatron said, genuinely impressed.

“Neither did I!” Optimus laughed harder, “Well I did something of the sort. Oh, it was magical! At one point all of the sparklings in the village tried to get me to dance and they all took a chance at showing me their dances! Megatronus, it was the most ridiculous and amazing thing I have ever seen! They were all wiggling and jumping! I wish you were there to see it!”

“Much like Toyo, I swear she can’t seem to sit still. Maybe that is why she sleeps so often.” Megatron said with a smile, his optics falling to the sleeping femme in Optimus’s arms.

Optimus nodded, smiling down at the little one he held. “I have to admit, I am jealous of her energy. Oh, to just awake and go full tilt immediately… Think of all the things we could accomplish if we had that kind of energy.”

Megatron groaned, “I think are definitely some mechs that would be wretched for. Could you imagine Knockout going any faster than he already does? Poor mech is high-strung as it is!”

Optimus chuckled, his frame shaking as he did so. “He does seem a little stressed. How did you ever get such a mech with the Decepticons?”

Megatron frowned, his helm dropping, “Ohh… It was Breakdown really. Knockout just followed. I will have to say it is nice to see some true life in his optics when it comes to Soundwave.”

Optimus nodded, “Yes, it is amazing what this place can give us no? Who knew that such a place existed! I mean, if you truly break it down, just imagine how many other universes there are! There could be some universe where there is a Cybertron with only sparklings, haha. Or only wildlife!”

“Or one where are only war frames.” Megatron said with a smirk.

“Or one with only scholars! I think that would be far better.” Optimus smiled back.

“Perhaps there is one where I am a King?” The warlord said sticking his chest out.

Optimus laughed. “Primus forbid! I cannot imagine you needing anymore of an ego!” The Prime laughed as Megatron looked at him with hurt optics.

“Nonsense, I would make an excellent King.” The silver mech said with a frown.

“Ha, only if you had good councilors, otherwise gods help that planet!”

Megatron scoffed but smiled playfully at the other mech, “You are merely jealous as I am obviously far more King like than you will ever be, Orion. You would keep your Kingdom for two days and then give it away to some homeless mech you found on the street.”

They both laughed loudly as Optimus nodded, “You are probably right!”

“Toyo Princess!”

Both mechs paused as they looked down at the sparkling, she smiled between the two of them as she rubbed her optics sleepily.

“Ohhh, I am sorry Toyo! Did we wake you?” Optimus said with a frown, but she just smiled at him.

“Like laughing! Better you laughing than mad! Toyo like!” She said as she giggled.

Optimus smiled down at her, Megatron doing the same each chuckling at her happy, open field. Both felt at such peace, their sparks calm, the pain gone and the moment simple.

Megatron looked over Optimus, watching as the smaller mech held the little sparkling so gently, his arms rocking her as she giggled and reached for his audial finials. The image seemed so similar to one he used to dream of, one he longed for, fought for...

“You are beautiful like this.” He said suddenly, once again the words slipping out before he could stop them and suddenly the illusion, or _reality_ , was shattered. Both of their optics widened and frames stiffened as they stared at one another, neither even daring to vent.

Megatron swallowed hard, suddenly very aware of how he had been rubbing Optimus’s leg, how close he was to the other mech, and how he hadn’t even realized till now. “I… I mean. Frag it…” He stood suddenly, his spark hammering in his chassis as he pushed the curtain out of his way, but froze right before he left. He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he forced himself to not just _run away_.

“I, I am happy for you Optimus. You deserve to not be played with, you deserve to be loved because…” He vented deeply resetting his vocalizer before continuing. “Because it truly is one of the most magnificent things that exists, and you out of any mech I know, deserve to experience its wonder.”

Optimus blinked up at him, his optics wide as his spark whirled within him. “Thank you, Megatron.” He whispered, watching in a sort of awed shock as Megatron nodded stiffly before walking through the curtain, and walking away.

Toyo whimpered, trying to pull from Optimus’s arms and follow Megatron but the Prime stopped her. “Shhh, little one. He, he needs a minute to think, perhaps.” He said numbly, trying to keep his smile bright as he looked down at her.

The little femme whined but settled against Optimus’s chest plates, lying her helm down to listen to his spark. “Why always sad?”

Optimus sighed, holing her closer as he looked towards the curtain. “He, he has had a hard life, much like you. He has also made many bad choices as well, and I think…” He paused his helm tilting as he thought of Megatron, and all that he had said. “I think, he is beginning to regret much of it, but also, I hope face it, and grow from it.”

Toyo’s optics brightened as she looked up at him, remembering what he had told her earlier that day, “Like a flur! Grow like a flur!?”

Optimus chuckled, looking down at her, his optics soft and yet sad at the same time. “Yes, I suppose. Like a flower.”


	21. Toyo Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sketch of Toyo and her flower. Probably should have drawn her earlier as you all have your own idea of how she looks now. Hope this doesn't disappoint. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you can't see the picture let me know! Please haha


	22. Giggles and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter! Yay! It is short (for me) but I have more, but given the different messages I wanted to break it up. So I have more! Oh... Part of me wishes I could just write all day everyday but, life happens. Anywho, here is this chapter, I broke it up into two. I want to get the emotions right, oh and battle sequences. They are hard to write, and easy to make a mess. So, yay! Haha ok, sorry for errors, still dealing with a cold, but enjoy?

Tron suppressed another exhausted yawn as he looked at the bots that surrounded his council table, his thoughts continuing to fall to a certain mech that was now in the med bay.

“What about the other Megatron?” Ramjet asked once most of their main topics were addressed. There was concern yet also respect for his leader in his question, and many around the mech murmured their concern as well.

Tron tilted his helm thoughtfully, thinking of all he had learned of his twin thus far. “Well, I think there is hope for him.” He said simply, and many of his Decepticons vented worriedly around him. He smiled, his optics bright but soft, “He is not like the dark Prime. He is not Optimus. I do not ask all of you to approve of him, but do not treat him poorly. First, we are above that, and secondly every mech or femme is capable of change. Just look at Bumblebee who has given us an immense amount of intel.”

He looked over at the blind scout who fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair at the mention of his designation. “Or Arcee that resides with Airachnid. We cannot immediately judge bots. Was it not I that was mate to the Prime?” He said darkly, his helm dropping for a moment. “We have all made poor choices, but that his initial instinct is to help us… Perhaps helping destroy his planet has taught him something about the wonder of life, and the honor, the joy in helping preserve it. He was the first to rush in and save that village after all. I truly think he means well, even if he has a poor way of illustrating that.”

His Decepticons murmured and spoke softly around him, but many nodded in agreement, and for that Tron was both grateful and proud of his team. “Thank you all for trusting me on this. I appreciate everything you have all done lately, and I know it has been a struggle to pick ourselves up from the move, and I have been far too absent recently…” He sighed rubbing at his tired optics before continuing. “I think tonight we deserve to celebrate. Perhaps give the refugees something to enjoy and us as well. We have all been working very hard, and getting to Airachnid’s village could be tough on us and them. Let us have some music tonight, and maybe some friendly competition?”

The group around the table cheered, their spirits lifted immediately as they started shouting out the games or trials they thought could take place. Tron sat back, allowing Starscream to document it all as he listened.

It was early afternoon now, their meeting having lasted far longer than he had thought but with Bumblebee’s intel, and the planning of moving the refugees, and what steps to take after, it had all taken some time. He vented slowly, his optics going to the doorway Pax had left through just a few breems ago. **_I wonder how he is feeling?_**

He leaned over to Starscream, placing his servo on his friend’s shoulder as he spoke. “Do you mind if I check up on Pax?”

Starscream jotted down another idea for the evening before looking up, his optics soft and caring as always. “Of course not, I have things settled here. Try and rest some too Megatron, you have been pushing yourself too hard.”

The silver mech smiled down at his oldest friend, gripping his shoulder tightly as he nodded, grabbing the recording device before he moved on towards the med bay. He vented in wearily, his frame slightly sagging under the veil of exhaustion it had adopted as the norm these days. He smiled though, his ember racing at the thought of seeing Optimus once more.

He knew the poor mech was in a chaotic spot in his ember right now, and he would never want to push him, but to even be near the mech, it filled Tron with a kind of joy he had forgotten.

Just as he was rounding the corner to walk down the hall to the med bay he looked up to find Megatron leaving it. He frowned at how sullen the mech looked, his optics incredibly dim as he stared at his pedes.

“Megatron.” He said, bringing the other mech’s helm up, his now yellow and red optics flashing as they noticed who had called to him, but only for a moment before they dimmed once more.

“Yes Tron?” Megatron asked quietly though his voice still held that gruff resentment deep within it.

“I have the recording for you, about what is going on so far.” Tron said as he held out the data stick, his optics searching the other mech cautiously when he noticed the other mech holding some strangely shaped piece of scrap. “Oh, what is that?” He asked curiously.

Megatron looked down at his flower and then back at Tron. He reached over and grabbed the data stick as he turned and started down the hall. “It is a flur.”

Tron tilted his helm, confusion fleeting through his optics as he watched the other mech walk away. **_What is a flur?_**

“OH, Megatron!” He said quickly, eliciting an irritated groan from the other mech, which he ignored with a smile. “We are having a bit of a celebration tonight, it normally includes a few competitions that have to do with fighting, and such. I would be honored if you would participate and help teach us some of your fighting techniques.”

Megatron stopped, his frame turning slightly as he peered at the other mech. He sighed, not truly wanting to do slag but fragging get away from all these overly happy mechs that hated him, but he had chosen to help take this Prime down and, to help them learn to battle… That was something that actually made sense to him, something he could succeed at. He scoffed, the pain in his spark ebbing back some as he found himself rather excited about the concept. “Very well. I will not go easy on you all though, be aware.”

Tron nodded, his faceplates serious. “Neither will Nemesis. Thank you, my friend. Your help will be greatly appreciated, I _will_ greatly appreciate it.”

Megatron almost corrected the mech and clarified how they were not at all friends, but instead merely nodded before turning and continuing his search for his missing medic.

Tron smiled as he watched his twin disappear, given the level of skill he had seen the mech display in the town he was excited about what his team and he himself could learn from this mech. He nodded to himself as he stepped into the med bay at first confused as he couldn’t find Optimus on any of the first berths, but a small giggle helped lead him towards the back of the room, and he stopped at the curtain that kept him from the last berth.

“Pax?” He called out softly, his dermas lifting to a larger smile as he heard Toyo giggle.

“HERO BACK!” She cried only to have Optimus hush her and softly explain to her it was Tron and not Megatron calling.

“You may come in Tron.” The smaller mech said then and Tron entered much to Toyo’s disappointment. It wasn’t that she hated him, but he was definitely not her ‘Hero’.

Tron smiled as the little femme whimpered and cuddled back into Optimus’s arms. He tilted his helm at her being wrapped in bandages but Optimus just smiled at his confused look. “I think she was bored.” He said as he held her close.

Tron smiled at her apologetically. “I am sorry small one, but I am certain you will see him soon enough.” He looked then to Optimus, happy to see more color in the mech’s faceplates. “You are looking better Pax, I am glad.”

Optimus blushed slightly but nodded. “Yes, I do feel better. Forgive me for having to leave the meeting.”

Tron waved his servo dismissively. “Do not concern yourself with it. Like I said I have a recording for you and Megatron.” He yawned suddenly, his shoulders slumping as he realized how tired he truly was.

“Sleepy bot?” Toyo asked, also yawning as she sunk further into Optimus’s arms. “Sleep here? Warm!” She said as she looked to Optimus for permission to invite Tron into the berth with them.

Optimus blinked at her, staring into those huge innocent optics when he smiled. “Of course.” He said gently, looking to Tron. “Would you like to join us for a nap?”

Tron felt his ember skip as he nodded happily, and Optimus smiled back. Tron watched as Optimus clutched at Toyo as he moved forwards, his faceplates grimacing slightly as he did so and suddenly Tron wasn’t so sure. “Are you sure Pax, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Optimus looked up at him, his faceplates serious, “You have never hurt me Tron. I trust you, it will be fine.” His optics dimmed slightly as he said it, but he forced his smile to remain. “Besides, it is rather cold in here, isn’t it Toyo?”

The femme nodded, another yawn coming from her as her optics shuttered halfway closed. “Wish Hero here too…” She said glumly. “Then all be warm!”

Optimus looked down at her, his optics dimming further, but Tron just patted her helm gently before moving to the other side of the berth and crawling on. “Well if he comes back, and Pax is alright with it, he could join us.” He said, ignoring how Optimus stiffened at what he said. He snuggled closer to the smaller mech, wrapping his arm around Optimus as he tucked his helm into the crook of his neck. “Don’t worry… I have you.” He said, smiling broadly as Optimus immediately relaxed against him.

The three bots cuddled close together in the cold clinic each exhausted to their own degree and as their vents mingled, and frames warmed one another Optimus felt himself wondering about what Toyo and Tron had said but he merely shook it off. **_Megatron would never want something like this… Especially with me… Right?_**

**_……………………….._ **

Megatron finally found Knockout standing at the end of the long hall, the red medic was conversing with a small group of Decepticons that included Ravage, Soundwave, a mech that looked slightly like Hook, and a bright yellow version of Shockwave.

The warlord smiled as he noticed how close Knockout and Soundwave stood together, their shoulders touching as they laughed at whatever he was saying. **_I hope he is able to stay after this, mech needs some happiness in his life and he just fits in with these mechs so much better than he ever did at home. Far better than I do…_**

His smile faltered though as he finally noticed what the medic was saying to the captivated mechs, and his optics fell flat as he neared the mech.

“No, no, no, only fuck is that versatile. You can’t go around and say you mother shit, or shitter.” Knockout chuckled thoughtfully, “Though it does sound funny. But yeah, if you are trying to be _serious_ saying, YOU MOTHER SHITTER, it will all just dissolve into a hilarious mess.”

The mechs around him nodded, Shockwave eagerly typing on his datapad as he took notes.

“What about ass?” Hook asked curiously. “Could you say Hey Mother Asser, I like your plating! That would be a good compliment right?”

Knockout tried to keep from bursting out laughing as he shook his helm, he didn’t want to embarrass his students. “Noo, ass if like aft. Just doesn’t work that…” His control almost faltered and he had to clear his throat to regain control. “Ahem… Yeah, won’t work.”

“But isn’t fuck like interfacing? So if you call someone a Mother Interfacer…” Shockwave said scratching helm. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Knockout shrugged, “Well fuck _is_ like interfacing, in the right context. Ummm, otherwise it…”

“Isn’t there any other lesson you could teach them other than poor English, Knockout?” Megatron’s deep voice suddenly cut through the obscure conversation and all of the mechs looked over to the approaching warlord.

Hook seemed to pale terribly, the little mech shivering in fear at his appearance, but Shockwave just stared openly at Megatron, his optic going wide as he scanned over every inch of the mech before him and suddenly Megatron felt like a specimen more than anything.

Knockout laughed and shrugged again. “I think that it is an integral part of their education, Lord Megatron. If they will be conversing with me shouldn’t they understand what I am saying?”

“Why do you call him, Lord Megatron?” Shockwave asked suddenly, walking around Megatron curiously, the sliver mech glaring at the smaller mech uncomfortably as he did so.

Knockout blinked, not entirely sure how to answer that question. “Ummm… Well…” He looked up to Megatron. “Why do I call you Lord, Lord Megatron?”

Megatron pulled his optics from Shockwave’s continued scrutiny and looked down at the medic. “Well…” He started, but suddenly he couldn’t find the right answer for why he had his Decepticons call him Lord. It seemed so superfluous now, especially in this place. When he had reveled in the war it had seemed like the right thing to do, he had been a symbol of leadership. He had been the face of the revolution, he wanted every mech that challenged him to know that he had started it all, that he was the one they had to answer to for their crimes… **_For taking Orion from…_**

Suddenly he felt a pinch and a rather undignified yelp came from the warlord as he spun on Shockwave, the other mech looking innocently up at him. “What do you think you are doing!?” He asked angrily, causing Hook to nearly faint but the yellow mech merely typed whatever observations he had witnessed down into the pad he held.

“Very interesting! You look so much like him! Even Pax looks far different than our Prime. Hmm, I wonder if it is because of the coalition through the universes where you and Tron are far more alike than the two Primes. Hmmm…” Shockwave said, easily ignoring Megatron’s now incredulous look as he hummed and walked away. “Yes, yes I will have to look at this deeper.”

Suddenly the mech turned back to Megatron. “Could I have a shaving of your plating?”

Megatron’s optics bulged at the strange little mech. “What!? No!”

Shockwave titled his helm as if he didn’t understand why the silver mech was so upset with his request. “Well, I am certain you will be injured soon enough, I shall just get some while you recharge, or are in stasis.” As Megatron gaped at the mech, Shockwave waved his servos dismissively. “Don’t be afraid, it will only be a little bit. Of course you could just give me some now?”

Knockout shifted closer to Megatron, his optics as large as his leader’s, “I told you he was frightening.” He whispered to the larger mech nervously. “I would just give him some, or you might wake up to him cutting into you.”

“Absolutely not!” Megatron grated out, his optics narrowing as he glared at Shockwave. “YOU! You stay away from me!”

Shockwave merely shrugged, “That is fine! I will get what I need eventually, haha. Bye Mother Fuckers!” He said cheerily as he turned and humming a sweet little song walked away.

Both Megatron and Knockout stared at the mech, each of their frames frozen in place when suddenly Soundwave and Ravage began laughing and both mechs turned slowly towards them.

“That’s our Shockwave.” Soundwave said with a chuckle.

Knockout peered up at Megatron fearfully, and Megatron peered back down at the medic. “And I thought _our_ Shockwave was terrifying. The fact this one does it all with a smile and a song just…” Knockout shivered with a nervous smile.

Megatron nodded, unconsciously rubbing the spot the mech had pinched as Knockout turned back to Soundwave.

“Hey handsome, I need to talk with…” Knockout looked curiously up at the silver mech before continuing. “I need to talk to Megatron.” He said cautiously yet as Megatron didn’t reprimand him for his lack of title, he smiled.

Soundwave nodded, “Of course. Will, will you be going to the celebrations tonight, Knockout?” He asked softly, shyly and Knockout smiled.

“Will you be there?” The medic asked gently, moving closer to the other mech. When Soundwave nodded he smiled wider, “Then hell yeah! It’s a date!” He said winking at the other mech, leaning down as he gently grasped Soundwave’s servo and brought it to his lips. “I look forward to it!” He said before kissing the mech’s servo.

Soundwave stiffened for just a moment before laughing and he Hook and Ravage walked off, the cyber-cat giving Soundwave a flat look as they went just to receive a thumbs up from Knockout.

Once the other mechs were gone Knockout turned to his Lor… leader. “See what I did there? It is called _romance_.” He said pointedly, his arms crossing over his chestplates as he stared at the taller mech sternly.

Megatron scowled down at him, “What are you blabbering about, Knockout?” He asked gruffly, his optics narrowing dangerously.

Knockout almost shied away from the larger mech, but vented in deeply as he stood his ground. “Two calipers, both cracked and tearing into his protoform.” He said angrily, his resolve fluttering as Megatron’s optics suddenly blazed with fury, but still he stood tall before his leader. “Sooo, why didn’t you tell me?”

Megatron scoffed, turning his helm away, “Tell you what, Knockout? Also, why should I have to tell you anything anyways?”

The medic frowned, his own optics narrowing as he continued to find his bravery, his _voice_ when it came to this mech. “You dragged me out here, _my Lord._ I didn’t want to come, but I was too fragging scared of saying no, so now we are in this alternate universe, stuck here until we either starve, or hopefully find alternative fuel JUST so you could finally _kill_ the Prime and now you are…”

“ _Watch_ what you say, Knockout. I warn you only _once_.” Megatron hissed out, his optics glowing even brighter.

Knockout stepped back just a bit then but didn’t go off running and screaming like he wanted to. “Fine, you are… _Confused_ , let’s say, yes? Well, I am your teammate! In this crazy world I only really have _you_ on my side, and… And that you didn’t even let me know....” Knockout huffed, his helm turning away, “You are the only true connection I have here, Megatron. If something is going on with you, especially something as big as this, don’t you see… I am just as lost! Can’t we just act like a team, for once? Please!? Please don't leave me behind! I am just as confused, just as guilty. Please, you are the closest thing I have to a companion here, a, a friend.”

Megatron’s optics widened as Knockout looked back at him, the medic’s optics so wide and hurt looking. “I…” He started, uncertain what was happening or why Knockout would even care, or… Anything! “I didn’t realize…” He said quietly, oddly feeling guilty for not confiding in his medic? **_What is going on here? What is it with this place?_**

Knockout peered oddly at him a moment longer before sighing. “I know you didn’t, but you do now, and what you do with that realization is up to you, my _Lord_ , like many hard questions you may be asking yourself these days.”

The warlord looked curiously down at the red mech but Knockout just smiled at him, “I have been asking myself many of the same things.” The medic said quietly, his servos gesturing to the base around them. “To see this place, to see the hope, to be on the _right_ side… It eats at my spark.” He turned his frame, looking deep into his leader’s mismatched optics. “I can only imagine how this place is fucking with _you_. I mean the fact that you and Optimus… Well, it shows _me_ that maybe you are struggling too and, and to face our faults, our bad choices alone…”

Megatron felt his shoulders slump as he listened to the smaller mech, his optics dimming as he looked at his pedes.

Knockout smiled wider, stepping towards his leader before placing a servo on the mech’s arm. “We have fucked up. We have made some shitty fragging choices, but we aren’t alone. I mean, who can better understand, even a little of the guilt you feel, but me?”

The silver mech felt his spark hammer in his chassis, this whole situation was just unexpected as everything in this cursed place, and he didn’t know how to handle any of it! Megatron nodded silently, his faceplates set as he did so, but Knockout could tell he may have gotten through to his leader, his _teammate_ just, just a little more.

“Come on, I will show you where we are staying.” Knockout said as he began walking down the hall, the silent and contemplative warlord following. **_This world is a crazy place Megatron, but it is also something of a gift. A place where maybe we can learn to forgive ourselves, just a bit, and maybe see who we truly were meant to be, instead of what we became._**


	23. Unexpected Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! This chapter! So excited! Ok, just gonna let you guys get into it. ENJOY! Oh, and sorry for errors, I was just super excited to put it up sooo... YAY Impatience!

It was late afternoon, when Starscream went searching for his friend, all of the setup for the night having been finished and now all he needed to do was grab Megatron.

He walked into the silent med bay, his helm tilting as he didn’t immediately see his friend but as he walked back to the far curtain and pulled it open, a smile fell across his faceplates at what he found.

There all cuddled together lay Megatron, Pax, and little Toyo. Starscream stepped back, his ember warm at the sight of all of them together and yet tight as he remembered how him and his trine used to lie together like…

A scuffle sounded behind him and he turned to find none other than his friend’s arrogant lookalike walking in, the silver mech glaring at him before his optics moved to the left slightly and he saw the three bots who were all cuddled so sweetly behind him.

Starscream was about to ask just what the frag Megatron wanted but as the mech’s faceplates shifted oddly, and he grabbed at his chest plates before turning away, placing a datapad down on one of the berths and exiting, he found himself confused. **_What the frag was that look all about?_**

He shook his helm, rolling his optics before stepping towards the trio. “Megatron? Megatron, it is time to…”

The silver mech before him stirred, his blue optics flickering slightly before finally coming online. “Star…” He mumbled out, rubbing his faceplates as he lifted his helm, Optimus and Toyo shifting as they too began to wake.

Starscream smiled down at the trio apologetically. “Forgive me, all of you, but it is time for the festivities to begin. I know everyone is fairly excited, especially the refugees. Apparently many of them know how to create instruments from little more than scrap, annnnd many of them have requested to participate in the games.”

Tron smiled, nodding as he looked down at Optimus and Toyo. “Yes, of course. They should learn to fight! I am happy they wish to volunteer to learn.”

Optimus turned slightly, surprised at how little his valve hurt now as he looked to Tron, the silver mech kissing him on his forehelm as he did so. “Fight? Games?”

Tron smiled down at him, “Yes, we normally have competitions to help new soldiers learn how to battle, but I thought we could add some music and celebration with it all, for the citizens, for you.”

Optimus blinked at the mech, his faceplates blushing as he smiled. “Oh.” He said simply with a small laugh.

Starscream smiled at the couple picking the stretching Toyo up from the berth, her little frame arching back as she yawned. “Are you excited for music Toyo?” He asked gently and she nodded happily as he placed her against his shoulder.

“Music, sing. Papa sing…” She said sleepily her large optics blinking as she looked for her Hero.

Optimus smiled sadly at her words, working himself off the berth as Tron moved off the other side. “We will be there in a moment Starscream.” Tron said gently, and the seeker nodded as he cooed and spoke to the little sparkling excitedly.

Optimus watched them go, his spark aching for the femme. “Poor thing, I forget how much she has lost sometimes.”

Tron nodded as he moved to stand next to Optimus. “So many have lost so much because of the Prime. I fear we are moving too slowly sometimes, and yet there is only so much time, so much we can do.”

Optimus looked over to the other mech, his small smile growing as Tron beamed down at him. “It was nice not having to recharge alone, it was nice being close to you.” Tron said gently, and Optimus felt his blush grow.

“I agree.” The Prime said grasping Tron’s servo as the larger mech brought it up.

“Come my friend, let us put our worries aside for a night and live like there is nothing but the stars and everlasting dreams awaiting us.”

Optimus sighed internally at the other mech’s words, allowing Tron to lead him out to whatever was awaiting them for the night.

………………

Megatron stood at the end of the long hall to the med bay, his spark aching terribly as the image of Tron, Toyo, and Optimus ran through his processor. To see the three of them sleeping together, both mechs wrapped tightly around Toyo it was like looking into an old dream; a wonderful, beautiful, perfect dream, that he wasn’t a part of.

He vented raggedly the pain in his chest making it hard to see straight. ** _What is wrong with me? I want this for him, I… I can’t have something like that. Tron, Tron is right for him. Tron doesn’t hurt them, he can control himself, he loves them, he is kind, he is honorable… He is, he is EVERYTHING I am NOT! Just focus on getting home. Focus on killing this bastard Prime, and stop thinking of all this scrap!_**

Megatron shifted further down the hall once Starscream walked out holding a yawning Toyo, the seeker talking sweetly to her over the celebrations that were going to go on for the night and he smiled as she giggled in his arms.

When Tron then appeared, Optimus right behind him Megatron pulled back further into the shadows as he watched them walk servo in servo together as they moved to the main portion of the base. Tron was speaking quietly with Optimus, the smaller mech laughing lightly as he looked up at Tron, his optics blazing as he spoke with the other mech, and his smile brilliant.

Megatron tilted his helm, his spark aching at the sight yet he felt happy for the both of them, he did. This was the way of things, and that was fine with him. He would return back to their universe with Shockwave, and his Decepticons could work on restoring their Cybertron and Optimus… Optimus could spend the rest of his life, here. Here with Tron, and Toyo, Knockout…

The warlord sighed, venting in deeply as he tried to ease the pain in his spark. That problem was still a mystery, and it was getting more and more frustrating as time went on. Obviously the pain had something to do with Optimus, but why? What did it mean and why the frag wasn’t it going away?

As Megatron heard a chorus of cheers, and music filtered through the hall of the abandoned shelter the silver mech summarized Optimus’s group must have made it to the main area of the base. In his processor’s optic he could see Tron and Optimus entering to cheering Decepticons and civilians and he felt another flash of pain go through his spark.

The image, like so many others he had seen since coming here, struck very close to his spark and he bitterly recalled the times when it was him and Orion being the ones the people would cheer for. Now it was Tron, and Optimus as he hide in the darker parts of the base watching from afar.

He vented out, walking towards the exit of the base in need of some air. The few Decepticons he passed gave him mixed reactions, some hid, some grumbled, some scowled, some swore, but he ignored them all as he walked. He couldn’t blame them really, to them he was no different than their Prime. He might not be as twisted, but he did destroy his planet, a deed he was having a hard time ignoring these days.

Megatron blinked as he walked through the last tunnel of the base, the setting suns were painting a beautiful backdrop over the scrap yard this time of day, and he found himself smiling at the sight. He could still hear the music from inside, and it sounded like whatever was going on was in full swing, but as he walked further out he heard some voices grunting and hollering from above.

Once he made it to the exit he looked over to find a decent amount of mechs and femmes all circled around a cleared out portion of the scrap yard where they currently sparring with one another.

He tilted his helm, watching the pair in the center as they swung their swords, each rolling or stepping around one another in varying disciplines. They weren’t terrible at fighting, but they were messy. Their legs were too close, their center of gravity always far off base, they were spending precious energy just trying to keep themselves on their pedes.

“Ahhh, there you are.” A voice called to him, and he looked back to find Tron walking up to him from the base. His twin stopped once he got to Megatron’s right side, the other mech smiling stupidly as he looked over his Decepticons. “So, what do you think? Might you be able to help us?”

Megatron scoffed, his optics narrowing as he watched the fight, “Will they listen?”

Tron hummed and nodded, “They will. If I ask them to. Again, I would like to thank you for this, Megatron.” The other mech said as he turned his helm to look up at the warlord, Megatron merely nodding silently in return.

“Come, let me introduce you properly. Umm, unless you would like some time? You could go down into the lower celebration, Optimus and Toyo are down there now.” The other mech said with a side glance to the warlord, frowning as Megatron sighed and just continued to look straight ahead.

“I think this is more where I belong.” Megatron said gruffly.

 “Well technically you, Optimus, and Knockout don’t belong in this universe at all sooo, really you could belong anywhere you wanted. Knockout and Optimus seemed to have figured that out, for the most part, I guess the rest of us are just waiting on you.”

When Megatron just gave him a strange and confused look Tron sighed before placing his servo on Megatron’s shoulder, ushering him forwards. “Come on mech, I will introduce you.”

Megatron considered ripping the other mech’s servo from him, but he figured it would look rather bad to the Decepticons he was going to teach if he did so, so he merely groaned and let the mech lead him. Besides, he _guessed_ the mech wasn’t too irritating, maybe.

The moment they neared all of the fighting stopped and the Decepticons, and few citizens that had decided to join looked at the twin mechs.

“Hello, my friends! Megatron here has offered his services in helping us improve our skills in fighting. I ask all of you to listen to him, and respect him. I have seen this mech fight, and have realized just how much we all need to learn, myself included. Now, please feel free to enjoy the lower celebrations if you wish, we will not start the competition until tonight, but if you want some extra practice I would take it now.” Tron said with a smile.

When those before him turned their optics to him, Megatron grunted. “I will respect you all and teach you well, but I expect you to listen and follow what I say. I will not be easy on you, if I think you are just a waste of my time I will send you away. I will take this serious as your _war_ is very serious. If you want out, go now. Any questions before we begin?”

The group shifted uncomfortably in front of him, but none left and a small smile fell across his faceplates. “Very good, let’s begin first with stances. I want two lines each facing the other, arrange your pedes so that they are as far apart as your shoulders and bend your knees.”

As the mechs rushed to do as they were told Megatron felt his spark ease at the sight. They seemed to be alright with listening to him thus far, he just hoped it would remain that way. He walked up the center of the two lines, peering at the bots as he went. “For now the left line shall deal with defense and the right offense. Do we have anyone that primarily uses their left servo to fight? If you do, move to the side as I will have to address you singularly.”

He watched as only Tron moved to the side, and he laughed inwardly. **_Of course, opposites…_**

“Very well, now offensive line, move your pedes like mine, one slightly ahead of the other, defensive line do the same but opposite pedes. REMEMBER shoulder width apart!  You are all spending too much time just trying to stay on your pedes while fighting. We will start with balance first! When I say, right line advance and try to knock the bot across from you over.”

He walked over to where Tron was standing, his optics narrowed as he scanned over the two lines. “Advance!”

The two leaders watched as the right line moved forwards until they were close enough and they began shoving at their opponents.

Tron nodded as most of the left line stayed on their pedes, some shuffling back a bit as they were shoved. “Seems to be working.” He said with a smile, but Megatron just snorted.

“Of course it is working.” The warlord said simply, his optics ever scanning over the bots in front of him. “You, red mech! Widen your stance and bend those knees!”

The mech seemed to get distracted by his words and as he turned to listen his opponent took advantage and shoved him to the ground. The red bot swore, complaining it was a cheap shot and the two began to argue when Megatron stomped up to them and they immediately quieted.

“Stop sniveling. Distractions are a part of war! You think your Prime is going to wait to kill you as you get focused!? Now get up!” He snarled out, walking down the line once more. “Reset and prepare to go again. This time if I see a poor stance, I will PERSONALLY rip you down!”

The mechs murmured worriedly at that but got back into their proper places. “ADVANCE!” Megatron said again, watching each bot’s legs. He walked slowly past them, nodding at those that were hardly being moved, and scolding those that need small adjustments when he found a mech who was on the offense side but completely lost his stance in his need to knock his opponent down. Megatron growled as he gripped him by his shoulder and threw him to the ground.

The blue mech looked up at him, his optics huge as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. “Don’t get so focused on your opponent that you let your guard down and lose your stance. Now get up, and reset. This time left change positions and pede formation. You will now attack the right line.”

Tron nodded as he watched, impressed at how easily teaching came to Megatron. He hadn’t been certain what to expect really. He wasn’t sure if Megatron would just get frustrated with their lack of skill and storm off, or be so hard on his troops that he would have to separate them all, but so far things seemed to be going swimmingly.

He had to admit he had never really realized how important such a thing as stance could be. He, like many of his Decepticons, had learned to fight through need and desperation, not  through the teachings of a skilled master.

After the lines had gone through the exercise a few more times Megatron had them both attack each other, each line striving to knock the other over. Even though the bots were taking the exercise seriously they seemed to be enjoying themselves, some laughing, or calling out threats to their opponent as they grappled with one another. Megatron even chuckled a few times at some of the more ridiculous insults, and decided to use it as another tool.

“Reset!” Megatron called out, and the two lines did so quickly. “I have heard many of you mocking your opponents. Now this may seem like a foolish exercise but intimidation, or ridicule can help distract your enemy. This time I want you all to try to knock your opponent over, but also try and distract them into failing. Insult them, make them scared, or make them laugh. Nothing too serious though because if any of you get into a fist fight you are _out_ , understand?” The lines snickered nervously as they got into their stances, and Megatron smiled. “ADVANCE!”

Suddenly the scrap yard was filled with the sounds of screams, insults, laughter, and growls, each bot doing their best to take their opponent down. This method seemed to work on quite a few as mechs and femmes began dropping far quicker than any time before, some laughing so hard they couldn’t vent, some growling in anger, but it never got out of servo.

Tron and Megatron stood side by side, both chuckling at the sight. “Well, this is an unexpected teaching method.” Tron said with a laugh as he heard someone scream out that his opponent’s Carrier was as thick as a Warwhale.

Megatron smirked at him, “Well for all of you soft sparked Decepticons I figured I would change _some_ of my tactics. As long as it gets the job done…”

Tron laughed harder as two mechs went down, each cackling like Hyenabots. “Indeed.” The silver mech said, his optics widening as Megatron advanced on him.

“Now, as for you lefty. Let’s get you started. There will be no soft lessons for you. I am going to teach you so when I am gone, _you_ can teach them.” Megatron said sternly, his optics flashing as he smiled.

Tron nodded, ignoring the insults and laughter next to him as he got into the same stance Megatron had taught the others. “I am ready.” He said, venting deeply as he faced the other mech.

Megatron laughed, falling into his stance as smoothly as a dancer would a pirouette. “No, you aren’t, but you will be.” The warlord said simply, before running at the mech.

Just as their frames made contact, Megatron versus Megatron, Tron swallowed nervously wondering. **_Oh frag… What have I gotten myself into?_**

……………………………..

Optimus was sitting with Shockwave, Knockout, Soundwave, and a number of other mechs pleasantly enjoying the music and festivities down in the base.

He smiled as he listened to the music, watching as citizens and soldiers mingled and danced. Many of them getting drunk on high-grade, or laughing together in small groups like his.

There was apparently quite a few sparklings from the refugee’s town and Toyo loved her new friends, even if she was the smallest bot in the group. She ran and played with the other sparklings, giggling as they played tag around the adults in the main room of the base.

He had told her not to get too far from him, knowing she wanted to go look for Megatron, but Tron had said the warlord was on the surface helping to teach many to fight. Tron had gone up shortly after the celebrations had started, insisting his need to learn as well, and so far Optimus hadn’t seen either silver mech come back down.

“Hey, hey Prime! Wanna cube of high-grade?” Knockout asked suddenly, pulling Optimus from his thoughts.

Optimus frowned at the mech, surprised by the light blush of blue on the mech’s faceplates. “You have high-grade?” He asked in surprise, taking the cube the mech handed him with a nod of thanks.

“Shhhhh, don’t tell Megatron! I always sneak this slag with me on his crazy ass adventures, you kidding me!? You need to be drunk sometimes after dealing with that fragger!”

Optimus scoffed, sub-spacing the cube for later, “Yes, I do not disagree on that.” He said quietly his optics dimming as Knockout felt immediately foolish. Optimus didn’t know that he knew, but still, he felt bad.

The Prime shook his helm as he looked back up at Knockout. “How are our stores of energon looking anyways?”

Knockout frowned, his optics looking away as he calculated their stores, the grimace that fell over his faceplates at the end wasn’t an inspiring sight. The medic looked up at Optimus, his optics flickering slightly with fear but he covered it up well enough. “Do you really want to know, Prime? Cause I know now annnnd I don’t want to... Frag, not after really looking at it.”

Soundwave tilted his helm, moving in closer to the mech, Knockout smiling up at him, but it was a worried one. Silence fell over the group then as Optimus and Knockout contemplated how even with everything else they still had that curse looming over them.

The Prime was about to ask Knockout to tell him how long they all had to live when Shockwave suddenly perked up, and lifted his helm over the datapad he was studying.

 “Well, I am working on consumable energon for you!” Shockwave said happily. “None of the tests have worked though. One even set your energon on fire! Can you believe that! I can only imagine what that would look like in-frame.” The yellow bot’s optic widened as he tried to picture it, and Knockout’s widened in terror.

“Wait, you said _my_ energon!?” The red medic exclaimed, his horrified optics widening even further as Shockwave nodded. “WHEN THE FRAG DID YOU TAKE MY ENERGON!?”

“During your examination.” Shockwave said cheerily, watching the dancers on the floor as he bobbed his helm to the music.

Knockout grew pale, “Ok, OKAAAAAY MECH! You need to stop all this shifty Frankenstein shit! No more taking ANYTHING for ANYONE unless they give consent, GOT IT!?”

Shockwave looked over at him in confusion. “I don’t know why you are upset, it was only a little. You didn’t even notice till I told you.” He said, his voice sounding rather sad.

“DOESN’T MATTER MECH! That is just, just WRONG. I feel violated! SO NO MORE, GOT IT!?” Knockout glared at the yellow mech, his optics narrowed dangerously before Shockwave finally grumbled.

“Alright, but what about your Megatron!? I haven’t even been able to study him a little bit!” Shockwave bemoaned and Knockout thought for a moment.

“Ok, fine, do whatever with Megatron, but leave the rest of us out of it!” The medic said, still looking at the mech suspiciously as Shockwave nodded happily.

“YAYYY!” The yellow mech said as he stood, “Oh Pax! You should come see what I have built for your portal so far too. I still have a ways to go, but maybe Megatron can help fill in some blanks for me! Bye!”

As Shockwave skipped off the mechs in the group just shook their helms at him, Optimus turning to look flatly at Knockout. “Do whatever with Megatron?” He asked dryly, but Knockout just shrugged with a smile.

“Fragger will learn. Seems to be the type that needs to learn the hard way anyways, though I do hope I am there to see it.”

As Soundwave looked at the mech Knockout shrugged innocently, “What? I think it’d be funny!”

Soundwave and Optimus shook their helms at the medic, the white mech looking up as Ravage suddenly appeared, the poor cyber-cat looking more than a little frustrated.

Knockout frowned at the beast. “What’s wrong pup? You look awful.”

Ravage glared at him, but his glare quickly withered as a chorus of giggles sounded, and he jumped into Soundwave’s arms with a whimper. “Help me! They all want to ride me!”

Soundwave tilted his helm curiously until a gaggle of sparklings made their way through the crowd, all of them stopping as they peered at the trio of mechs. There were five in total, all of them looking innocently at Ravage as they called to him. “Kitty! Here kitty, kitty!”

“I am not some plaything wretches! Off with you!” Ravage cried out, snuggling into Soundwave’s arms tighter, but Knockout just laughed.

“Ohhh, come on pup! Look at those optics. Poor kids have had a really bad day, they only want to have some fun.” The medic said, the sparklings nodding at his words.

“Pu-pu-pu-please?” One little mech begged, his huge optics glistening with coolant.

Knockout shook his helm disapprovingly at Ravage, “Oh mech… Just look at that. How can you say no to those chubby little cheeks?”

Ravage growled at him, “Easily. NO!”

The medic gasped dramatically, placing his servo on his chest before standing and moving over to the sad group of sparklings and kneeling down. “That big ol meanie. Don’t worry, I will give you all some piggy back rides, how bout that?”

The sparklings looked at him in confusion but nodded at the word ride, and the red mech turned to look at Ravage. “Such a meanie, poor little ones lost their homes, and are all saaad, and afraaaid, and…”

“OH FINE!” Ravage said with another growl, “But you aren’t getting out of your side of it.” The cyber-cat jumped off of Soundwave’s lap, eyeing the sparklings carefully. “Alright, but one at a time, and no pulling on my audial cups.”

The little ones cheered, all moving forwards at once but Knockout quickly got them under control. “Alright, alright, I will take one and Ravage will, but we gotta take turns! You two first, nooo, no whining otherwise you can’t have a ride. Ok, you two, and then the others.”

Ravage groaned as a very excited sparkling crawled onto his back, and another on Knockout’s when Soundwave stood with a laugh. “I think I shall join this oddity.”

Knockout smiled widely at that and winked at the mech. “There ya go handsome. Nice to be silly sometimes.”

Soundwave nodded, gently picking up a sparkling and placing them on his back like Knockout did. The medic looked down at the other two sad sparklings, “Ok, your job is to catch us, ready… GO!”

Optimus laughed as Ravage, Soundwave, and Knockout all took off in different directions, the two sparklings that were left banging into one another as they laughed and scrambled to catch the mechs.

He sighed once they disappeared, turning back to watch the bots around him. For once his presence hadn’t terrified anyone, though him walking in with Tron probably helped. He smiled opening his battlemask as he thought of the other mech. He was still amazed by the mech, it seemed no matter what Tron was there for him, he supported him even at his weakest moments and…

Optimus frowned when he realized he hadn’t seen Toyo with the group of sparklings, and he began scanning those around him more closely when suddenly one mech ran down into the main room, “Mates, you gotta see this! The Megatrons are going at it and it is EPIC!”

Optimus felt his spark skip at the mech’s words, standing like many others now as he searched for Toyo. “TOYO!” He called out, not wanting to lose track of her as nearly half the room hurried to the surface.

He finally spotted her, the little femme racing with the crowd at the mention of Megatron’s name, and he ran over to her. “Hey! Toyo stop!” Optimus cried out, but the little femme easily squirmed her way through the dozens of legs around her and disappeared.

“Damnit!”  The Prime swore, hurrying with the crowd to the surface, his optics searching for her little yellow helm in the rush.

As he finally made it to the surface he cursed again realizing how dark it had gotten all except where all the bots were headed. He vented out worriedly as he headed towards the circle of bots, his optics shifting for the low light, but was surprised when he saw numerous barrels that had oil fires going in them, giving the ‘ring’ a very primal look.

“Ex-excuse me, please.. I am looking for a little yellow sparkling. Have you seen a little yellow femme?” He asked over and over as he worked through the crowd around the circle, but each mech was either too distracted to have noticed her, or hadn’t seen her.

His concern grew as he heard the clash of metal come from the center ring of bots and he stood tall, his optics bulging at the truly epic scene before him.

There they stood, both silver mechs heaving as their plating steamed in the cool night air, poor Tron looking far more beaten down than Megatron, but he appeared to be holding his own against the warlord, for now.

Megatron stood still, his optics watching Tron circle him as he smirked at the mech and Optimus rolled his optics at the arrogant display. **_Don’t play with him Megatron…_** He begged silently, but the bots around him either weren’t skilled enough to realize what Megatron was doing, or didn’t care as they hooted and hollered for _their_ leader. Though, as they were all screaming out Megatron, Optimus couldn’t be certain who they were cheering for really.

Tron lunged suddenly, his sword leading him as Megatron easily sidestepped and caught his blow with his own blade, throwing Tron off balance just for a moment before he recovered, spun and sliced at the other side of the warlord.

Again Megatron easily caught the blow with his blade bringing his fist up just before slamming it into Tron’s helm and sending the other mech rolling into the sands.

The crowd booed and cheered, and Optimus smiled. Seeing Megatron in his element, being surrounded by those that both loved (the refugees) and hated him (the Decepticons), it was something. He knew Megatron had once been a gladiator, but he hadn’t known the mech then, still watching the scene before him, it seemed to pull at memories, or feelings that weren’t his, and he found himself cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

It was then that Megatron looked up, right at him and flashed an incredible smile as he lifted his sword high, and in that moment it didn’t seem to matter who he was to the crowd as they all erupted in cheers at his show. Optimus laughed as he too cheered, if there was one thing Megatron was good at, it was inciting the masses, whether they liked him or not.

Tron easily recovered, lifting himself up as sand rained down from his frame and he lunged once more.

“Change your tactics mech!” Megatron chided, spinning as he avoided the other mech’s swing. “I can read everything you plan to do at _least_ three steps before you do it!”

Tron nodded, taking the advice as he suddenly stopped his thrust, dropped down low, and swept his leg out to trip the warlord.

Megatron laughed as he avoided the blow, but it had him stumbling backwards. “GOOD!” He said proudly, lifting his sword to quickly parry Tron’s swings as the other mech continued his barrage against the now unsteady Megatron.

Optimus cheered for Tron, impressed by how far he was getting Megatron to move back when suddenly Megatron roared. In a move that was far too fast for even Optimus to notice the warlord parried the last blow, knocking it away so fast it put Tron off balance before spinning around backwards, jumping as he did so and for a moment he was purely airborne.

The crowd gasped as the titan spun, watching as if in slow motion now as Megatron extended his leg out at just the right angel so that as he came back around his pede _slammed_ right into the stumbling Tron’s helm, and sent the mech flying once more.

Optimus’s optics bulged as Tron’s frame crashed into the sands, the silver mech rolling helm over pedes until finally skidding to a stop.

For a klik everyone was silent, all worriedly looking at Tron, or gaping at Megatron as he landed gracefully in a spray of sand after the blow.

Optimus was almost going to run out to check on Tron when suddenly the mech began laughing, and there was a collective sigh of relief heard through the crowd as they all started cheering again.

The Prime sighed as well, his optics going from Tron to Megatron and he blinked in surprise when he noticed the warlord looking at him once again, an apologetic but also cocky grin on his faceplates. Optimus looked at him flatly, but couldn’t help but smile, just a little at the mech’s arrogance. **_Somethings will never change._**

As Tron shakily got to his pedes the crowd cheered once more when suddenly a flash of yellow ran out into the center of the ring, Optimus immediately berating himself for forgetting she had escaped him. She giggled and cheered with the crowd as she ran to Megatron, the silver mech’s optics widening as he went to a knee as she approached.

“Pretty Hero WIN!” She yelled out, the crowd laughing at the femme’s complete lack of fear for the mech as she jumped into his arms.

Megatron chuckled, dropping his sword as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder, the little femme still cheering as she waved her arms up high, the crowd celebrating with her.

“I am done!” Tron said with a brilliant but exhausted smile on his faceplates as he stumbled over to Megatron and shook his servo. “Anyone else want to try?” Tron asked as he scanned those around them.

The crowd laughed harder but no one was brave enough to step forwards, and Megatron frowned disappointedly. “I will take three of you on, or five if it makes you feel safer.”

There was a murmur in the crowd as some thought the mech was kidding, and some were still too afraid to step up. Optimus titled his helm, amazed at the fears the mechs had. Were they really that inexperienced? Perhaps they were just far too intimidated after seeing their leader fall before Megatron, maybe they needed to see Megatron was a mech like any other, one that could be taken down, that could be beaten.

The Prime sighed, hoping he would at least inspire some of those around him as he stepped through the bots in front of him and into the ring.

Both silver mechs looked at him in surprise, each looking from him to each other before Megatron smiled broadly and took Toyo from his shoulder. “Sorry little one, Hero needs to fight again.” He said with a smirk.

Toyo looked from one of her heroes to the next nervously. “No mad?”

Megatron peered down at her as he smiled, “No mad, little one. Just friendly competition.”

She smiled as she clapped, Tron taking her from Megatron as the crowd settled in for their fight. Optimus could hear how excited the bots around them were. Most of the Decepticons knew of his and Megatron’s past, well the war part at least, so to see the two wayward leaders take to the center of the circle, all of them wondered who was the better mech, and who would win.

Tron looked pointedly at Optimus, his optics soft but concerned yet as Optimus nodded at him the silver mech smiled, walking up close to the smaller mech and kissing him on the cheek before moving back with the rest of the crowd.

Megatron vented in deeply, his frame vibrating with excitement as he picked up his sword once more. In all the worlds, all the universes there was no mech that matched him like Optimus. To fight with the mech, without anger, without fury and just as a test of their skills, it was an exciting prospect for the warlord.

Optimus was feeling rather excited as well, yet was controlled as ever as he took up one of the swords that lined a weapons rack. He sighed heavily, testing a few of the blades’ tang, weight, and how they felt in his servos before selecting one and moving back to the center of the circle.

Megatron tilted his helm, his optics scanning over Optimus’s still healing servo. “You normally use your right servo.” He said thoughtfully, but as Optimus just grinned before snapping his battlemask in place the warlord felt his engine rev at the challenge.

“I do, but I have learned to work with both Megatron. Eons of war teaches you a few things.” Optimus said, easily swirling his sword with his left servo as he lowered his frame into his battle stance.

Megatron grinned as he too lowered himself to his battle stance. “I am not going to go easy on you Optimus.”

“Have you ever?” Optimus said, his optics blazing as in vented in and lunged.

Megatron roared, his pedes digging deep into the sands as he coiled his pistons tight just to release the tension quickly as he too flew forwards.

When their blades connected the crowd went mad as a shower of sparks rained over the two mechs. Optimus’s optics narrowed as he stared into Megatron’s over their swords. The warlord smiled at him as he kept pressure on his blade.

“Nice to have a real opponent.” Megatron said gruffly, and Optimus scoffed at the mech.

“Cocky as ever.” The Prime said, his dermas smiling under his mask as he suddenly spun to the side. Megatron’s optics widened as all of the pressure he had been exerting on Optimus’s blade was suddenly gone and he stumbled forwards just to feel a sharp sting rack across the back of his shoulder as Optimus sliced the plating there.

The warlord quickly turned, his sword whistling through the air in a wide arch just to watch Optimus wink at him before the mech dropped to the ground rolling under his swing, once more getting behind him.

The Prime stopped his roll right behind Megaton, his pede flying out as he kicked at the back of the larger mech’s leg, intent on sending the mech to his knees.

Megatron grunted as he used the momentum of his fall and curled his frame as he fell, allowing himself to roll forwards and away from Optimus just as the other mech swung at him again.

He quickly stopped his roll, going to a knee before turning his frame and lifting his blade above his helm right in time to catch the Prime’s. Optimus laughed, jumping back as Megatron pushed his blade back and both of them reset.

As they lunged at one another once again the crowd cheered for them both, all of their optics wide as they watched these two titans duel.  The two mechs wove their way around the ring beautifully, their blades clashing and sparks flying as they went. Sometimes Megatron would get a good hit, or slice in, and others Optimus would, but for the most part it seemed that they were on equal footing, and no mech could tell who would be the victor.

It was nearly a half a breem into their fight that both mechs started to look terribly exhausted. Both were covered in various gashes each caked with sand and mud from rolling around so much, their plating steamed and vents were ragged but still there was no victor.

Megatron rolled his shoulders, easing the knotted cabling there as he walked around Optimus. The smaller mech was holding up fairly well considering he had to use only his left servo. He had punched Megatron a few times with his right, and it was aching quite a bit but nothing had broken.

Had they been fighting as they normally did in an all-out rage he was certain he would have had to use the injured servo far more, but as it was…

“Come on Prime, let’s end this.” Megatron said with a weary smirk, finding his stance once again, and Optimus nodded as he did the same.

Both of them vented in deeply, their frames still, optics sharp before jumping at one another. Their blades clashed, their frames danced, each hitting harder and harder as they tried to overpower one another.

Sand flew around them like rain, their pedes kicking up more and more of it as they moved. Megatron sliced a decent gash up the front Optimus’s chassis, but the Prime repaid the mech with an equally decent cut across his back plating. Energon sprayed from the larger mech as he stumbled away, his legs weak from exertion when Optimus roared.

The warlord turned, trying to bring his arms up fast enough to block whatever was coming next, only to stare at nothing but sand behind him. **_WHAT!? Where did he…_**

“Uuuuugh!” Pain tore through the back of his helm as Optimus slammed the hilt of his sword against Megatron’s plating, the larger mech falling to his servos and knees as he lost grip of his sword and it went tumbling through the sands in front of the downed warlord, finally stopping just out of reach.

Megatron was about to lunge forwards in a desperate attempt to reach the blade when he felt his pedes being pulled out from under him, forcing his aching frame to fall on the front of his chassis.

He rolled over so that he was on his back, his arms going up just to find Optimus’s blade stopped just above his throat cabling.

For a moment there was only the sound of their ragged vents and whirling fans as their frames worked desperately to cool down. Megatron’s optics widened as he raised his helm. They moved upwards slowly, sliding over the filthy, blood soaked blade that hung so close to his throat, up along the shaking servo and arm that held it, stopping as he peered deeply into the blazing blue optics that looked down at him.

“You won...” Megatron said quietly, reverently and Optimus blinked down at him, shock slowly filling the mech’s optics as he did so.

“I did...” The Prime answered back, his voice just as awed sounding as Megatron’s.

As the crowd finally erupted in cheers around them, both mechs didn’t move, couldn’t move as they stared at one another. Yes this battle had not been one to the death, it had been a friendly competition, but it was based off of skill. It was to show who was the better mech, who could beat the other, and in the end Optimus had won.

He had won.

After eons of battles, after so much death and loss and war here stood Optimus Prime, his sword just inches from killing Megatron, and all it would take was a slight tilt forwards to end him forever.

The Decepticons in the crowd didn’t understand, the refugees that cheered didn’t either, all they saw was the end to a magnificent spar, but Knockout who stood just on the perimeter of the ring did.

He stared at the two mechs, one servo holding the sparkling that still clung to his back as the other went to his intake. “He won… He did it. He actually fragging _did it_ …” He whispered, Soundwave tilting his helm at the other mech curiously.

“Did what?” Soundwave asked, looking from the two stunned mechs in the center of the ring back to the medic. “Won?”

Knockout’s optics filled with coolant, his servo shaking over his intake as he laughed. “He beat him, he fragging beat Megatron. Finally after so… After so long.”

Soundwave gasped at the pure joy and awe that suddenly poured from Knockout, his emotions so high even his mask couldn’t help filter them. He smiled, but was still confused. “I don’t understand, yes he won but why are you so happy?”

Knockout laughed harder, his servo wiping at his tears as he turned to Soundwave. “Optimus won, don’t you see!? I… I can’t be certain, but I think I just witnessed the end of… Of our war.”

Both he and Soundwave looked back at the two silent mechs, their optics wide as the mech’s in the center of the ring.

“Oh my fuck.” Soundwave said quietly, and the medic laughed even louder.

“Yes, oh my fuck indeed.”  Knockout said, shaking his helm as he looked to the night sky, his tears falling readily from his optics as he said a silent prayer.

**_Please Primus… Let this be it. Let this be the end, or really… A new beginning._ **


	24. The Wonder of Tron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy molly this chapter. It is loooong, and dialogue heavy, as well as interface heavy. There are no big plot pieces here... Well yes and no, mostly just long overdue conversations and... Stuff. If you don't want to read the interfacing part, I will give a small summary of this chapter in the next one, but for everyone else... Get ready for a ROLLERCOASTER RIDE! WEEE!  
> It has taken me sooo long to get this right, and I thought about splitting it, but it flows beautifully... For a 16,000 word chapter! Longest I have ever done, and if it has errors haha... (it will.) Please point them out cause man... Editing that many words is a nightmare! Ok enjoy. Back to other stuff next chapter.

Optimus vented raggedly, his frame heaving as he continued to stare down at Megatron. How long had they fought for this, how long had _he_ fought for this? Fought to defeat the mech that had destroyed their world, fought to defeat the warlord that devastated so much, and now here he was under his sword, open and vulnerable. He could end it all. He could end it right here, for now and evermore all he would have to do is…

The Prime’s optics flashed as he stared down at the warlord he had hunted, he had fought for so long, his servo eerily still as he beheld his defeated opponent. **_It could be finished. The war could be done forever… I may not be able to stay here, what if we go back and I don’t take this chance? What if I STAY? What if he just turns back to the monster he once was when he returns? Am I dooming my universe by allowing his existence to continue?_**

His sparked ached terribly within his chassis as his thoughts whirled and the crowd cheered around them. **_What if this progress is all an act, just to save himself so that he can destroy me at a different time, destroy EVERYTHING at a different time!? What if it is all a LIE!? He has lied so many times! He has hurt me so MUCH! HE HAS HURT SO MANY AND NOW… Now, I have a chance to…_**

Megatron looked up at Optimus, quietly watching as the Prime, the _mech_ before him warred with himself. He understood that Optimus could do it right here, right now, Optimus could end _his_ existence. The mechs around them may not understand what was truly being realized, being warred over out here in the center of the ring but he did and Optimus did. There was an unexpected choice suddenly presented. A choice that perhaps neither of them really thought would ever present itself…

Could Optimus kill him? Could the Prime end the war, completely, unquestionably, by destroying the mech that started it?

The crowd continued to cheer around them, there were claps, and cries, screams of amazement but neither mech heard any of it, not really. For now the world seemed muted, slowed, and faded as they stared into each other’s optics.

“You could end it, Optimus.” Megatron said evenly, his voice low yet it seemed to echo around the smaller mech. There was no hate in his voice, just simple truth.

Optimus vented out, his chassis bleeding, shaking and yet his servo remained still. “M-Megaaatroon…” He grated out in a broken ragged moan.

His voice was thick with static, a myriad of emotions ripping through the sound of it. It held his fear of Megatron, his hatred of their war, his confusion of what to believe, his pain for being faced with such a choice and, perhaps his long hidden, ever cursed love for the mech that now lie conquered, and bare beneath his blade.

Megatron’s optics became soft, understanding even and he smiled up at the struggling Prime. “I wouldn’t blame you, Optimus. I think none here would. You could end it all, and in a way… In a cowardly sort of way, I wish you w-would.”

The Prime keened, his spark burning within him as it always seemed to these days. He felt his optics fill with coolant even as a growl of frustration, of agony escape his glitching vocalizer. “You, you have hurt… Huuuurt so, sooo maaany.” He strangled out, his frame moving closer, the tip of his blade nicking Megatron’s neck just enough to allow a dribble of energon to escape. It rolled slowly down the side of the warlord’s neck, languidly slipping down each cable, its surface shimmering like gems as it reflected the fires around them.

Megatron nodded his optics never leaving Optimus’s for a moment, “I know. I know what I have done… I don’t know if I can change. I, I cannot _promise anything,_ Optimus. I cannot promise change, I cannot promise peace. I… I can only be me.” The warlord said gruffly, his optics dimming for a moment until he forced himself to look up at the shaking mech above him, his mismatched optics flickering oddly as the now familiar and damning storm in his spark raged. “But… But I… I feel better… I want to _be better_ when you… When I… _Damnit!_ ”

Megatron swallowed hard, his words stuck in his throat; all he needed to do was c _onfess_. All he needed to do was admit all of the things that had gone through his processor, his spark since losing Optimus through that accursed portal. To admit what he had thought over, fumed over again and again every day the mech hadn’t been on Earth and then even more so since coming here!

 When he finally found _Optimus_ again, _worth_ again, _LIFE_ AGAIN in a world so different and yet incredibly, _damningly_ similar… A world that both fueled him with even more questions, as well as filled him with guilt when he realized the answers.

 All he needed to do was admit how very wrong he had been for so very, very long and his growing desire to be… To be, what?

Without the war, without his hatred, who was he? So, so in admitting he was wrong, in admitting that he now saw things differently... Would he be erasing himself?

The thought terrified the warlord, and much like he had told the mech standing over him, the mech that now had his life in his servos, facing death comparably to facing what he had become, and what he had done… Death was a release! A cowardly one sure, but a release all the same.

Optimus grit his denta together, Megatron’s broken words tearing into the middle of the war that waged within his spark. On one servo the mech said he could only be himself, like he had given up, like being a warlord was all he would ever expect of himself, yet on the other… **_Does he truly want to be better? Is this just another lie? What do I do? How do I just… I was wrong already and… and…_**

He moaned, his vents catching and engine shuddering as the thought, the _image_ of him pushing his sword through the mech, his blade slowly breaking, tearing through the delicate silver protoform, energon bubbling up as his blade burrowed deeper into the mech, slithered through his processor. He could see it clearly; Megatron gasping, his intake flooding with his own energon as his optics flickered wildly until finally, finally becoming dark and in a flash his spark would be… Be gone.

“NOOOOO!” He screamed, his frame stumbling back, horror and disgust filling him as he threw the sword away like he had been burned.

The crowd around them stilled at the Prime’s scream, all of them quieting at the sound. They didn’t understand the sudden shift in the celebrations, and stared at the two mechs worriedly. Tron stepped forwards a bit, his optics wide and wondering as Optimus stood there venting heavily. **_What is going on? Pax…_**

Optimus looked down at his servos, noticing how terribly they shook now, before looking back at Megatron. “Why… Why does it have to be you?” He asked so quietly that only Megatron could hear.  “Why is it always _you?_ Why do I need to choose between killing you and, and ensuring _everyone_ is safe!? And you, you don’t care! You just look at me and say you can only be yourself and leave it to _me_ to make this choice! Arrrrgh, WELL FRAG YOU! Frag your cowardice! Frag y-your inability to take an OUNCE of responsibility for what you have done _wrong_ , or even TRY to say you can change! I WILL TAKE IT ALLLLL THEN! As I always doooo, for EVERYONE! I _hate_ what you became, I _hate_ how easily you dismiss those that try and let you in, but mostly… Mostly I _hate_ that I… Th-that I d-don’t fragging h-hate y-you!”

Megatron blinked up at the Prime, his spark suddenly thundering as Optimus roared before transforming, his engine revving high as he shredded through the sands, and raced out of the scrap yard.

Bots jumped out of Optimus’s path, all bewildered by the dramatic turn of events, their helms turning to Tron who placed Toyo down gently, whispering for her to go to Megatron before he transformed and blasted off after Optimus.

As Toyo ran to him, Megatron suddenly felt like his spark was being consumed by fire within him, and he gasped as he clawed at the ground. **_Arrrrgh gods, my… My spaaark…_**

Knockout watched his leader vent desperately for air as he ran forwards. “Lord Megatron! I… What can I…”

“Toyo, t-take her… I need to…” Megatron choked out, pushing himself from the ground as he forced his bleeding frame to rise. “I n-need t-to g-go…”

Knockout nodded, scooping the crying femme from her wild journey towards the warlord as Megatron cried out painfully before transforming as well, and blasting off into the night sky.

Soundwave was quick to run to the medic’s side, his helm and ember reeling with the incredible amount of heightened emotions around them. “Kn-Knockout… What…” He gasped, his frame bending as he tried to shut out the chaotic energy of all of those near the ring.

Knockout was trying to calm the crying sparkling, his spark thundering in his chassis as he watched Soundwave fold in on himself. “H-help him…” He begged to the bots around him, tears filling his own optics as he struggled to maintain an air of control over everything.

Some moved towards them, mechs that were accustomed to Soundwave’s weakness gathering him gently as they tried to quell their own fears, yet Knockout felt useless, powerless until suddenly Starscream appeared. The mech placed a gentle servo on Knockout’s shoulder as he smiled at the panicking medic.

“It is alright.” The seeker said gently, his blue optics looking over those around them. “Come, let us move inside, it is cold, and we have plenty more time to celebrate. Megatron has this well in servo and shall return soon, come… Let us enjoy the rest of the night.”

The crowd seemed slow to move at first, but as the music from below grew louder they mumbled and began to smile once more as they made their way down back into the base.

Knockout looked at the seeker, his optics burning as he did so, “Th-thank you.” He whispered out and Starscream merely smiled at him.

“Soundwave could use some help, how about I take Toyo, and you go see to him?” The seeker suggested kindly as he extended his arms out to take the now quiet sparkling, and Knockout nodded numbly as he handed her over.

He nodded at the mech in thanks before running down to where the other mechs had walked off with Soundwave, easily spying them as he moved to the main chamber of the base. “Let, could I… I am a medic…” He said brokenly wiping his wet faceplates as he put a strong face on. The mechs that held the sagging white mech looking at him suspiciously until Soundwave pulled himself from their arms and ran to Knockout.

The medic whimpered, running forwards as he caught the unsteady mech in his arms. “Shhh, shhh, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to abandon you, I just didn’t know what to...” Knockout started, and Soundwave nodded as he held tightly to him.

“I know… I should be the sorry one. I try to control it all but…”

The medic laughed, gripping Soundwave as he pulled him closer. “You are perfect Soundwave. Simply too perfect, and that is the only thing wrong with you.”

Soundwave’s masked helm lifted up, his frame easing as Knockout looked down at him with a smile. “Knockout…”

“Is, is there somewhere quiet we could go, handsome? Give you a minute to calm down, for us both to calm down?” The red mech asked with a shaky chuckle, and Soundwave nodded.

“Yes… But it is deeper, and rather dark. If you want somewhere not so dark we could…” Soundwave started, but Knockout shook his helm.

“If you are with me Soundwave, everywhere seems brighter, I promise.” Knockout said gently, the white mech laughing as he did so.

“It is brighter with you as well.” Soundwave said weakly, gasping as Knockout suddenly slid his arms under his frame and picked him up.

“Come on handsome, let’s get some rest.” Knockout said with a wink, his spark easing as Soundwave relaxed against him. He did look back at the entrance for a moment, his spark aching for the trio. **_Too much war, too many things… I wonder, I wonder if they will ever find their way out of their old nightmares… Or their own afts._**

………………………..

Optimus was furious and he drove blindly out into the night. He knew somewhere deep inside that it was stupid, childish to run off like that, nevermind run out _at night_ on _this Cybertron_ , but he couldn’t think straight at the moment, and just drove.

He had almost done it. He had almost, almost killed the mech that haunted him, hunted him, promised to kill _him_ , used him but also that… That…

“ARRRRGH!” He screamed, his spark aching so terribly in its chamber that it felt as if its burn would melt his plating. He was tired of the pain, tired of the questions… He was sickened at the thought of having Megatron dead, killed by his sword, and yet feared that the mech would never truly change and that maybe he had just, just DOOMED SO MANY!

“WHY CAN’T I KILL YOOOU!” He screamed at the sky, his frame bouncing erratically and he jumped over a particularly large dune and then landed painfully, his underside scrapping across the rocky terrain but he ignored it all. The pain in his spark was growing with each klik, each mile he drove, and soon he could hardly see for it.

“Uhhhh, uhhhhhhh…” He gasped raggedly, forcing himself to slow down before he crashed, but it seemed to only increase his awareness of whatever was wrong with his spark and suddenly panic began to fill him, and he skidded to a stop before transforming back to his root form.

Sand flew around him as he fells to his knees, his servos gripping at his chest plates as he tried to vent, tried to ease the pain and fire that was slowly consuming him when he heard someone call out to him.

“Optimus!”

He growled, his anger giving him strength as he forced himself to his pedes and ran at the silver mech that landed not far from him. “Leave me alone! You fragging COWARD!” He screamed as his fist swung forwards before cracking against the mech’s helm hard and sending him rolling through the sands.

Optimus roared jumping after Megatron, his fury, his frustration blinding him as he slammed his fist into the mech over and over. “I HATE YOU! I HAAATE YOU!”

Suddenly there was another roar of an engine behind him, and a yell but he wouldn’t stop his attack, he didn’t even feel the agony that was surely rippling up his bandaged servo, and if he did it just added to his rage.

He hated that he had failed once more to end this mech, but also was horrified at the thought of actually accomplishing the grisly task! He hated how much he had failed recently, he had failed his team, he had failed Breakdown, he had failed Toyo’s little pet, he had given himself to a mech that had ravaged their world, he was terrified, lost, furious…

Arms pulled at him from behind, desperately trying to pull him from the mech he was on top of when suddenly the being behind him screamed. “That is TRON, OPTIMUS! Stop HURTING HIM! IF ANYTHING, HURT ME!”

Optimus froze with a gasp, his frame shaking terribly as he looked down at the poor mech he had been pummeling into the ground and found two pain filled blue optics looking up at him.

“Nooo….” He moaned, allowing Megatron, _his_ Megatron to pull him off the mech. He stumbled back as he was dragged, his legs going out from under him after a few steps and he fell into the sands once more.

Megatron sighed as he left Optimus and ran over to where Tron was groaning. “Frag mech, are you alright?” He asked, his optics scanning over the other mech’s broken and bleeding plating. It was clear Optimus hadn’t pulled any of his punches given the level of damage on Tron’s faceplates and arms.

“I, I w-will be…” Tron mumbled spitting out the energon that had filled his intake after the first brutal punch. “O-Optimus?”

Megatron looked over to find the smaller mech curled into himself his frame trembling and fists bleeding, but it wasn’t clear if the energon was from him or Tron.

“He is alright, physically at least.” Megatron answered, his voice low. He looked back over at Tron helping to ease the mech into a sitting position. “I will say one thing Tron, you can take a hit.” The warlord mused with a shake of his helm. He was genuinely impressed, he had been on the other side of Optimus’s fists and it was never a pleasant experience, especially not when the usually stoic mech allowed his emotions to grow out of servo.

Tron groaned, his servo wiping at his faceplates tenderly as he glanced over at the balled up Prime. “I suppose that is a compliment coming from you, Megatron. Urrgh, help me up?”

Megatron grunted as he helped Tron stand both silver mechs unsure of what to do or say to Optimus when the smaller mech slowly unfurled himself and stood.

He walked over to them, his optics dim and battlemask firmly in place as he looked at Tron. “Forgive me, Tron, and… And Megatron. I should not have acted the way I did, or run off like… Like that. L-let’s return to the base, I would rather not get another bot injured or k-killed because of my f-foolishness.”

Both silver mech’s watched silently as the Prime immediately transformed and drove back the way he had come.

Tron frowned, his battered helm turning towards Megatron. “Just what happened out there, Megatron? Why did he become so furious? Why did he run?”

Megatron scoffed but his optics dimmed as he started walking towards the base. “It is me Tron. I am merely the worst mech that has ever come into Optimus’s life. He shouldn’t have taken his fury out on you. It is me he wanted to hurt.” He sighed, looking back to make sure Tron could walk well enough after his beating. “If I know Optimus the way I think I do, he is angry with himself for not killing me when given the chance, and yet feels guilty for even considering it. He has every right to hate me and yet…”

“He doesn’t. I suppose that would indeed be… _frustrating._ ” Tron finished as he wiped more energon from his faceplates. “Seems you both still have a ways to go, don’t you? Are you alright? I don’t know exactly what happened in the ring, but I saw your faceplates. You know, perhaps if you just talked with him, if you just allowed yourself let your guard down just a bit, then maybe he wouldn’t be so doubtful of your intentions? Maybe he would see what you _yourself_ have come to realize. Have you even told him your thoughts?”

Megatron glared back at the other mech, but didn’t really know what to say. He stopped for a moment, his spark clenching as Tron looked at him in concern, like the mech always fragging did! “Why do you care so much, Tron? I understand your concern over Optimus, but why, why me?”

“I do care deeply for Optimus, but that does not mean that I do not see _your_ struggles, that I do not care.” Tron said quietly, his optics looking deeply into Megatron’s. “You see Megatron, unlike you and Pax I am able to see the two of you from the outside. I am not entangled in the eons of battles, of war, and strife that the two of you must put aside each time you to speak to one another. I can understand why a mech like Optimus would be torn when it comes to you. You have such passion, such emotions and yet if your intentions are poorly placed said passion can lead to devastating results. Yet, if placed _correctly_ , they can be beautiful, _you_ can be beautiful. He sees that, Toyo sees that, and honestly I do as well.”

Megatron blinked over at the other mech, a blush forming on his faceplates before he looked away. “I am scared. Without war… Without my anger, who am I? How can I… How can I face him knowing what… What I have done, and now wondering if I was wrong all along?”

“Excellent questions to ask Megatron, and it takes some iron and deep introspection to even allow yourself to ask them, but I do not have those answers. Optimus may have some and as for the rest… Well, time shall tell. Come my friend, I think we all need a good wash and maybe a talk that has been late in coming.”

Megatron sighed but transformed as Tron did and flew back with the mech. He did notice that his spark didn’t ache so much now, instead it just felt hollow and empty.

**_About as empty as Optimus’s voice sounded at the end there… Arrgh, what are we going to do with all of this slag? What am I going to do? Do I let this circle of pain continue or, like Tron said, allow myself to really face all that has haunted me recently? Am I ready to do that? To look beyond the war and look to the future? I, I don’t know…_ **

**_……………………_ **

Tron and Megatron easily caught up with Optimus but none of the trio said a word until they entered the base and transformed. The main scrap yard was empty now and the barrel fires put out but music and laughter could be heard coming from the main part of the base, and Tron was happy that them running off hadn’t ruined everyone’s night.

Tron quickly insisted they wash and both Megatron and Optimus followed the mech into the lower levels of the base where luckily his team had found a natural spring of oil. Given that it was so close to the acid pools the oil was even warm though not very large. Most of the mechs just bathed themselves by filling personal buckets with the liquid and walking off to wash somewhere along the cavern’s rocky floor.

Tron gave them each a container, and a scrap of mesh, Megatron muttering a thanks but Optimus remained silent. He did nod though, but that was all the response the Prime made before scooping a bit of the oil for himself and walking over to a dark corner of the lower cavern and plopping himself down.

Megatron and Tron both sighed before grabbing their own store of oil and also moving off to clean the energon and sand from their plating. They washed in relative silence, just small gasps sounding when one of them washed over any particularly bad cuts, or the sound of dripping oil was heard until Megatron grunted, his arm trying to clean the large gash Optimus had sliced along his back plates but he couldn’t reach that far.

Tron watched him struggle for a bit, his optics going from Megatron to the oddly still Optimus when he rolled his optics and walked over to the warlord. “You seem to be in need of some assistance.” He said kindly, Megatron’s mismatched optics flashing up at him before sighing heavily and nodding.

“Yes, I suppose I do.” Megatron said, his optics dimming in defeat as he handed Tron his wash cloth. He cringed a bit as the other mech began to clean him, unused to any bot touching him beyond in battle, but soon enough he settled beneath the other mech’s kind servos and relaxed.

Tron shook his helm, once more looking between the two mechs in front of him. Would they ever be able to move beyond their time at war? Would they ever move beyond their own fears, he supposed time would only tell, but for them, being here at least, time was running out.

“Pax, have… Have you spoken to Shockwave about his progress on fuel?” Tron asked lightly, his ember clenching as he hoped for an optimistic answer.

The smaller mech seemed to have to shake himself out of whatever nightmares he had locked himself into and he turned his dim optics towards Tron’s voice. “F-forgive me… What were you ask…”

Optimus’s optics widened as he looked up to find Tron washing Megatron, it was an odd sight to see not only because they looked so damn alike, but that Megatron was letting himself be weak in front of Tron and accepting his help even. It was rather shocking to say the least.

Tron smiled at him before dipping the mesh back into the bucket and ringing it out. “I was wondering if you had talked to Shockwave, about fuel.”

Megatron tilted his helm up nervously waiting for Optimus’s reply as well, but for very different reasons.

“Oh, umm yes…” Optimus said quietly, turning his helm back so that he could stare at his pedes. “Yes, there has been no… No luck, so far.”

The warlord felt his spark jump at that but he wasn’t absolutely certain why as they could all just starve if they stayed here too long, but he also felt bad as Tron just hummed sadly and continued to clean around his wound.

“He did mention something about the portal though… That I, I should have a look.” The Prime finished, peering at the mesh that he had yet to really use and picking at it.

“Portal?” Megatron asked looking towards the smaller mech, but Optimus just continued to pick at his cloth.

“Yes, Pax, when he first arrived asked Shockwave to try and replicate the portal that sent him here.” Tron answered. “Would you have any helpful information on it Megatron?”

“Oh… Well, yes, I may.” Megatron said in surprise.

The warlord lowered his helm going through his memory files quickly. He had looked over some of the blueprints and schematics in the early stages of development, and if he could find those image files and get them to this Shockwave maybe the strange yellow mech could build a second portal! Maybe they could make it back before they all starved after all, and Optimus would _have_ to return home with…

He stopped suddenly, his optics flickering up to the silent Prime. What would happen when they went back, _if_ they went back?

The fight in the ring had proved something, something important that neither had really discussed, it hadn't been an official _battle_ , but still… If they went back, would their war continue? Frag, would anything be the same after this place? Were they even the same now? It… It certainly didn’t feel like _he_ was the same, at least.

“I… I hope you all make it out of here alive regardless.” Tron said, his voice thick with static and both Megatron and Optimus looked up at the silver mech.

He stood behind Megatron, his helm dipped low and dermas in a small frown. “This was never meant to be your fight, and you all have helped us so much since arriving, all the while losing more and more time…” He looked up, his blue optics going from Megatron to Optimus and he smiled. “I will miss you both.”

Megatron blinked up at the mech, something akin to surprise and shock fleeting through his optics when a scrape of metal tore his focus from his twin to where Optimus was. The smaller mech was now standing in his dark corner, his bloody servo fisted at his side, and helm turned away.

“Pax?” Tron called to him, the silver mech walking around Megatron and moving towards the silent Prime.

Optimus didn’t move as the larger mech approached but he did flinch when Tron tried to touch his shoulder, the silver mech pulling his servo back immediately fearing he had hurt the mech. “Pax, forgive me. I didn’t mean to…”

Suddenly Optimus turned, his dirt covered arms wrapping around the larger mech and pulling him close with a small whimper. “I don’t want to leave you.” Optimus whispered, his helm burrowing into Tron’s shoulder as he tightened his hold.

Tron smiled, his optics soft as he too wrapped his arms around Optimus. “I don’t want to lose you either my friend, but I would much rather lose you knowing you would be safe and alive, than watch you starve before me.”

Optimus scoffed, his spark growing cold as he thought about how there was no certainty of him or his team being safe back on Earth, and he had had the chance to assure that! All he would have had to do was… Was kill…

“The war is over Prime, at least with me…” Megatron’s voice echoed through the chamber, almost as if he had read the smaller mech’s thoughts. His words pulled the two mechs from each other as they turned to the warlord, or former warlord?

“Wh-what?” Optimus whispered, his spark frozen in his chassis as he took a small step towards Megatron.

The hulking mech shrugged as he stood, but kept his helm down, “You won, you had me under your blade and you could have killed me. You, you are the better mech.” Megatron laughed bitterly, his helm rising and optics looking directly into the Prime’s. “You are the better mech Optimus, in… In more ways than one.”

“Megatron…” Optimus started, his previously frozen spark now whirling inside him. “Megatron, is this… Is this true? Is it? Or, or is this just another _game_?” He growled, his frame shaking as he neared the silver mech.

Megatron sighed wearily. “No games, Optimus. No tricks. You won. You beat me, and…” He rubbed at his faceplates roughly, his own spark pulsing in its chamber as he realized just what he was saying. “Well, there it is. I… I am going to go check on Toyo, make sure she is alright. You should wash Prime, before infection sets in.”

Optimus watched in awed silence as Megatron walked away his intake open, ready to argue, or question, yell to the other mech that that can’t just be it, but really… Why couldn’t it be? Why couldn’t it just end like that? Why couldn’t it be simple? **_Because nothing with Megatron is ever simple!_**

“Pax?”

Tron’s voice called to him and he turned to look at the other mech numbly. “I… I don’t under… It is just over? Just like that? I, I don’t know if he is playing with me, or… Or if he is lying again! I don’t know what to trust! I don’t know what to believe when it comes to him! Arrrrgh! He has fooled me so many times before and…”

The silver mech smiled, walking close to Optimus before pulling him into a gentle hug once more. “You don’t need to understand just this moment, my friend. I think, I think you and Megatron both have grown much since arriving here, and both had to face hard truths. I will say, I think he was telling the truth.”

Optimus looked up at Tron, his spark aching as he scanned over the wounds he had made on the other mech’s faceplates when he thought it was Megatron under him. He had wanted to beat the truth out of Megatron then, beat him until, until everything made sense or… Was it really himself he was trying to punish, was that why Megatron hurt him so often?

“You, you do? Why?” He asked uncertainly.

“Yes, I do. As for why, well every sentient being should be given the chance to change. Here, let’s get you clean.” Tron gently pulled Optimus back to his bucket, grabbing the scrap of mesh before dipping it in the oil and beginning on the silent mech’s frame.

He watched Optimus war with himself much like the mech had in the ring, his optics flickering as his thoughts raced and he smiled at the Prime. “I may think every being deserves the chance to change but does that mean all take said chance? No. Yet, I believe Megatron wants to, and think you have seen it as well.” The larger mech said as he continued washing the grit and energon from the smaller mech.

“Do not give up on hope, Optimus. It can be easier that way, but it leads down darker paths and your light is something I think we all need a little more of, Megatron included.” He looked pointedly into the smaller mech’s optics as he said it watching as his words registered just a bit with the mech.

Optimus lowered his helm, pressing it against Tron’s chest plates as he reveled in the soft hum of the other’s spark… Or ember. He let his shoulders fall, relaxing in the comforting caresses of the larger mech. “I feel I have not been so bright recently, your faceplates are proof of that, and I am so very sorry for it. Even… Tron I…”

The Prime shuttered his optics, his servos gripping at the silver mech tightly as he recalled his thoughts in the ring, and he shivered as the image of Megatron choking on his own energon fleeted through his processor once more. “When Megatron was under my sword I almost… I… I considered ending it that way Tron. I saw it even, me moving forwards, the energon, his optics looking at me before…”

Tron held the smaller mech closer, one servo rubbing his back as the other held his helm, “Do not hate yourself, Optimus. Eons of war and strife are not so easily erased.”

“But I almost…”

“But you didn’t.” Tron finished for him, pulling his helm up and smiling down at the Prime’s large wet optics. “You didn’t.”

Optimus nodded, his vents ceasing as Tron held him so gently and looked at him so, so lovingly. “How do you do that, Tron? How do you ease my fears, my doubts so easily?” He whispered, his spark pulsing as Tron’s optics bore into his own.

“It is not hard to clear the innocent of guilt Pax, or it shouldn’t be.” He said with a laugh, its deep baritone sound filling the cavern with its music and Optimus smiled at its melody, his battlemask finally sliding away as he blushed. “You however are a rather stubborn mech when it comes to punishing yourself.”

“As are you.” Optimus retorted with a playful scowl.

“And it is then that you too ease my fears, and my doubts, so thank you.” Tron said his smile brilliant and welcoming. “Pax you… You mean so much to me.”

Optimus blinked up at the taller mech, his spark jumping excitedly as Tron began to lower his helm, and even before their lips touched a moan escaped his vocalizer only to be muffled as they came together.

Tron groaned as he pulled Optimus close, his frame heating as his glossa slipped out just a bit as it licked at Optimus’s lips, asking for permission to enter to which the Prime eagerly agreed.

Optimus vented heavily as Tron’s glossa swirled around his own, his servos clenching at the other mech’s chest as his legs grew weak. There was no rush here, no pain, no doubts, and no fear only comfort and peace something he needed desperately and clung to like one would at the edge of the world.

“Pax… I… I don’t want to force anything on you, ever.” Tron whispered against Optimus’s dermas, his servos sliding over the smaller mech’s frame as his grew hotter.

“I, I want this Tron…” Optimus whispered heatedly back, his frame shivering against the larger mech as he kissed at Tron’s chin. “Please… You, you make me feel safe, always… I, I think I…” He raised his helm, his optics burning as he stared deeply into the other mech’s blazing blue optics. “I think I love you too.”

Tron blinked down at him, his frame, his ember stilling as he gaped at the smaller mech. “Pax… You don’t, you don’t have to say…”

Optimus frowned, fear creeping into his spark but he forced it away and looked sternly at the other mech. “I am not just saying this to appease you, Tron. I don’t do that! I would _never_ …”

His words never finished as Tron’s dermas suddenly covered his once more, the larger mech’s kiss far more passionate, and feverish as he pulled Optimus even closer.

“I love you, Optimus.” He gasped through their kisses, his servos trying to caress every inch of the mech he held. “I know… I know you aren’t like that. I just don’t feel worthy of you. Forgive my doubt.”

Optimus laughed then, ceasing the others kisses as tears dripped from his optics. “I don’t feel worthy either. That is why when you said… I just, I couldn’t…”

Tron smiled, his servo rising to wipe the tears from Optimus’s faceplates. “What a pair of fools we are then.” He pause a moment, his optics looking towards the tunnel Megatron had left through. “A _trio_ of fools really, if you think about it.”

Optimus tilted his helm in confusion. “A trio? Who… Oh.” He said simply, his helm falling as he felt his spark swirl with the same doubts and confusion he had been dealing with since, well since arriving. Megatron showing up and acting so odd may have helped in increasing his questions, but they had started long before he came here.

Tron chuckled softly his servo lifting Optimus's helm to his once more. “I do not think it was only your battle that helped him choose to end your war, Pax. Do you?”

The smaller mech sighed leaning his helm against Tron’s chest once more. “I don’t know…” He mumbled, his optics going to the tunnel where Megatron had left. “I would be the less complicated answer.”

“Ahhh, but most of the time the easiest answers are not necessarily the truest ones, my friend… My love.”

Optimus felt his spark skip, and he looked up at the larger mech, his optics wide with wonder. “Say it again?” He asked meekly, embarrassed by his reaction, but longing to hear those words once more.

Tron smiled, his helm tilting lower as he whispered. “My love…”

Optimus felt more tears fall from his optics as he closed the distance between them and kissed the wonder of a mech that held him fiercely. Tron’s optics widened at Optimus’s desire, stumbling back at the smaller mech gripped him harder and he moaned at the power the other mech suddenly displayed. “Uhhh, Pax… I want you!”

Optimus’s engines revved loudly, the heat in his lower chassis blooming painfully as he rubbed against Tron. “Troon… I… I need…”

The larger mech began to lower himself, pulling Optimus with him so that the smaller mech lay above him, his heated plating sizzling against the cool stone floor as he did so. “Pax… Please…” He whimpered, his chassis arching as Optimus’s servos trailed along it.

“Tron, I… I am not sure what I… I have only done this once.” Optimus admitted quietly, his spark thumping nervously inside him but Tron merely smiled encouragingly up at him.

“I shall guide you then, my love, but I want you to be in control of it all. I want you to be comfortable with me, always.”

Optimus nodded, a timid but lustful smile on his faceplates as he began to kiss down the larger mech’s neck cables. It seemed like that was a good thing to do because the sounds that suddenly came from Tron were wonderfully uncontrolled.

“Unnnnnn, Pax! Your digits, in between my transformation seams, sensitive there.” Tron moaned out, his frame shivering as Optimus quickly did as he requested and slipped his digits in between the mech’s plating massaging the protoform there gently. “Yesss, arrrgh! Like, like that! Perfect….”

Optimus groaned as Tron slowly began to dissolve under his touches and he smiled thoughtfully as he lowered his helm then and like his digits, worked his glossa into the larger mech’s seams.

“UUUUUUN! FRAG!” Tron gasped, his hips bucking as he watched Optimus work down his frame, caressing or licking every inch of him as he worked lower and lower.

Optimus inhaled, his systems working through the wondrously sweet scent of the other mech’s arousal as he moved down to between the mech’s thighs. He wasn’t certain exactly what he was doing, but he knew when Megatron… Well, when Megatron had done this for him it had felt incredible.

Once he was low enough he licked along the mech’s inner thighs, his glossa digging deep into the seams there as his servo rubbed at the leaking modesty panel. It took not a word for Tron to moan raggedly and suddenly his valve panel slid aside much to Optimus’s surprise, but also worry.

He had never spiked anyone, and hardly had any experience the other way around… What if he messed it up!? Would he hurt the mech? What if…

“Pax?” Tron asked blearily, his optics looking over at the smaller mech curiously.

“I… I have never…” Optimus started sitting back on his heels, a blush forming on his faceplates. “I don’t… I don’t want to hurt…”

Tron smiled once more, sitting up and pulling the smaller mech in for a gentle and reassuring kiss. “You won’t hurt m…”

“I could!” Optimus interrupted, his servo shaking slightly as he remembered how much it had hurt with Megatron at first and he didn’t want that to happen with Tron. “It hurt me, and I don’t want to hurt you.” He said quietly, his optics peering up even as his helm hung low.

Tron’s optics softened, “It always hurts the first time, though I am certain Megatron could have been a little easier on you. I am sorry you were hurt.”

Optimus blinked at him, “Well… He didn’t know I was… That I was sealed.”

Tron nodded, lifting his servo to caress the side of Optimus’s helm. “We, we don’t need to continue Pax. If you are uncomfortable…”

“NO!” Optimus said quickly, his blush growing at the volume of his voice but Tron merely laughed.

“Alright, then… Then let’s take it slow? You just need to stretch me. Or, would you like me to do it?” Tron offered but Optimus shook his helm.

“No, I… I like touching you, pleasing you. I would like to… But you will tell me if it hurts? Please?” He begged, his optics blazing as he looked at the other mech.

“I will let you know, love.” Tron assured as he lay back once more and opened his legs wider. “You could start with one digit. I confess it has been a while for me, so I prefer to go slow anyways.”

Optimus nodded, his engine revving a bit at the sight of Tron open and vulnerable underneath him and he gently began rubbing the mech’s abdominal plating. “You are beautiful, Tron.” He groaned out, smiling as the larger mech whimpered under him.

He moved his frame so that he was between the mech’s legs, his optics huge as he looked down at the wonderfully wet and dripping valve before him. “Beautiful.”

It was Tron’s turn to blush now and he looked away shyly, his optics shuttering as the Prime continued to move his servo lower.

Optimus’s vents grew more ragged as he trailed his digits down, slipping them along the folds of the mech’s soft protoform before gently, slowly pushing one inside.

“Mmmmmhhhh…” Tron moaned, his hips bucking as Optimus’s digit wiggled deep inside him. “Yes. Ohhh Pax… Deeper, and… Right above. If… Unnnn, if you push up there should be a cluster of…. UHHHHHHHH! YES! Ahhhh, ohhh frag… Right, RIGHT THERE!”

Optimus smiled, moving his digit against the nodes hidden deep inside the mech as he leaned forwards, his intake opening before he placed it right over the larger mech’s anterior node and began to suck.

“ARRRRRRGH! PAAAX! OHHH, oh please! OHHH YES! Don’t, don’t stop! Another… Another digit!” Tron cried out, his frame shivering as his charge began to crackle along his lower chassis.

Optimus groaned, his glossa lapping at the plump node as he inserted another digit into the mech. He could feel little sparks of the building charge shock his digits and glossa and with every crackle of energy his spike grew thicker under his panel.

“Uhhhh, uhhh… More… One more!” Tron whimpered out, his optics flickering and hips rolling against the servo inside him and the faceplates that lapped at him.

Optimus pulled out just enough to bring a third digit in, quickly thrusting it back in as he began to suck hard at the other mech’s outer node. Tron’s juices dripped from his chin and servo as he pumped it into the mech harder and faster with each passing klik, delighting in how Tron was no longer even making sense as he cried out and humped against him.

Suddenly Tron’s servo flew out, gripping Optimus’s helm tightly as he pulled him in deeper between his silver thighs. “ARRRRGH FRAG. Uhhhh, Uhhhhh… Please… It’s almost… Pax… UHHHHHH!”

Optimus looked over Tron’s chassis watching as the mech watched him, their blue optics both blazing as they peered at each other until finally Tron’s intake flew open, a guttural roar ripping from his vocalizer and he overloaded. “ARRRRRGHHHHH, PAAAX!”

The Prime’s optics bulged as his digits were clamped onto so tightly, lubricant splashing out over his chin, neck, and servo as Tron whimpered and writhed against him.

 Finally the charge ceased and the silver mech fell back to the floor, his chest heaving as his fans fought to cool his frame. “Arrggh, frag… Frag…” He muttered, his optics flickering as he lifted his helm to hazily look down at Optimus, a goofy smile on his faceplates as he watched the Prime sit up. His optics widened as he saw his own juices lazily sliding down the mech’s front. “Ha, sorry…”

Optimus smiled back, wiping the lubricant from his intake. “No… No that was wonderful.” The smaller mech said huskily, his frame shivering with need.

Tron’s optics blazed. “Pax, I want you in me… I am ready.”

Optimus moaned raggedly, his spike panel sliding away for the first time beyond a checkup, and he gasped as the cool air brushed against its heated surface.

Tron stared at the mech before him, scanning over Optimus’s kneeling frame that still glittered wetly from his earlier wash, and now his own lubricant. The smaller mech’s optics were dim with need, and intake opened just a bit as he vented heavily, and there at the center of it all bobbed his thick, long, blue and silver spike.

“Frag Pax… You… You are stunning.” Tron grated out as he lifted his hips. “Please… Please take me.”

Optimus vented out as he crawled over the larger mech, his arms shaking slightly in excitement and a little nervousness. “Tron…” He moaned out as his spike slid against the outside of the mech’s wet port. “I don’t want to hurt…”

“You won’t!” Tron said with a laugh, his servos sliding over Optimus’s back plates as he looked lovingly into Optimus’s worried optics. “Just push in, but slowly.”

Optimus nodded, his hips sliding forwards just a bit, the tip of his spike popping through the outer ring of Tron’s dripping heated valve when suddenly his servos clawed at the floor, a primal growl escaping him, and he had to stop for a moment.

He had never imagined being in a valve could feel like this and was terrified if he hadn’t stopped and collected himself that he would have just slammed himself into the poor mech beneath him. **_Arrrrgh FRAG! This feels… This feels so amazing! Is this why… Why Megatron just rammed inside? Ahhhh…_**

Tron’s optics widened at the raw sound that erupted from the ever sweet Prime, and he looked up to find Optimus’s optics burning down at him wildly. “P-Pax? Are you alri…”

“Arrrrgh, Gods… Tron, you feel…” Optimus strangled out, his hips sliding just a bit deeper into the mech as he clenched his denta together tightly.

Tron smiled, his concern falling away, “Oh yes… Please, Pax. Deeper. I will not break.”

The Prime vented out harshly, his optics flashing as he moved forwards even more. “Arrrrgh… Troooon…” His helm fell back as he finally made it to his hilt, his frame trembling as he stayed there just for a moment.

“I love you Pax…” Tron said gently, and Optimus brought his helm back down to find the other mech looking up at him so warmly.

“And I you, Tron.” He said with a smile as he pulled his hips back, his spike sliding though the rippling calipers that surrounded him before pushing back in.

He set a slow and gentle pace at first as Tron reached up and brought his helm down to his and they kissed deeply. It was so different from his time with Megatron, but wasn’t everything with Tron so different?

Where Megatron was hot Tron was cool, where Megatron brought anger, Tron gave him patience, and of course where Tron offered love Megatron offered… Offered…

**_Nothing, nothing but excuses… And… And guilt._ **

………………

Megatron sighed as he walked along the outskirts of the crowd that celebrated in the main portion of the base, not wanting to interrupt all that was going on with his unwelcomed presence and yet he couldn’t find Toyo anywhere. He wasn’t exceptionally worried as he understood all those around them cared for her, but still…

He felt he needed her light, a light… _Any light._

**_I will go home alone, or with Shockwave if he wishes. This is the w-way… The way it should be._ **

His helm fell as he stood in one of the tunnels unsure of what he should do. In some way he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. He didn’t belong with these bots, those that celebrated life when all he had enveloped himself in for the last few eons was destruction and war.

He groaned as he moved down to his and Knockout’s area figuring he would just sleep but as he arrived he heard the medic laughing and talking with someone, and he stopped in the dingy hall just to hear Soundwave answer him back.

The two seemed to be having a fairly in-depth conversation even if it was broken up through laughter and suddenly he felt like he was intruding once again. He sighed heavily turning on his pedes and heading back the way he came as he tried to figure out where he belonged here.

The irony of that wasn’t missed, as it never was in this place. Here Knockout, Optimus, and himself _all_ did not belong yet both of them had been able to find somewhere to fit in, frag even Shockwave in his own way did as well, and here he was moving aimlessly through the halls of some underground Decepticon base where they all hated him, and…

Another groan was pulled from him as he quieted his thoughts. He didn’t know where he could go that wouldn’t be inhabited now, or where he wouldn’t be scorned at the whole night so he decided to head back to the ‘wash room’. It wasn’t much, but it was warm and by now Optimus and Tron had probably moved off to the silver mech’s quarters. He could recharge on the floor, he had slept in worse places.

He grit his denta as he walked, the thought of Optimus and Tron being together, wrapped up… He could see Optimus arching back, as he had with him… He could see Optimus’s wide optics looking lovingly down at the mech that mirrored him only in frame, hear Optimus gasp Tron’s designation as he had his when… When they made their mis-mistake.

 His spark ached painfully in his chest as he walked, his processor torturing him with so many images that had confused him, angered him since he arrived here. He thought about how Optimus had run to him when he first arrived, the smaller mech’s arms wrapping around him so tightly, his field filled with such trust and longing.

He thought about how hurt Optimus had looked when he mocked him out of jealously when he mentioned kissing Tron. He thought of how worried he had been for the mech as the Bleeders came for them, how he had thrown Optimus to save him and in turn Optimus had fed him from his own fuels lines as he almost bleed out. He thought of how they had defended one another from the horde, Optimus crying for him, telling him to not to be so careless with his spark.

Then how, after Optimus had opened up to him, told him he felt like home he had… Had unconsciously, unwittingly hurt him; all the while feeling a joy unfelt in so long as he held the mech, and he moved against him, and when Optimus’s field washed over him that night…

“Optimus…” Megatron moaned out, his servo going to his aching spark as even more images, feelings tore through him. Seeing the lost look in Optimus’s optics when he said what they did meant nothing, them sitting together with Toyo, fighting together… And at the end of it all, Optimus standing over him, his optics blazing with indecision, warring with himself but still, he held his strike.

The warlord couldn’t help but wonder, would he have done the same? He had saved Optimus from the river, and saved him from the bleeders but, that was just to kill him in the end, wasn’t it?

Wasn’t it?

As Megatron turned the corner to enter the tunnel that lead down to the spring, his thoughts heavy and clouded he suddenly picked up a strange sound from below, and his first reaction was to groan miserably thinking some other Decepticons had gone down for a wash, but as he listened his optics widened as he listened to the sounds of a very familiar mech’s voice making newly discovered sounds.

**_Holy frag, is… Is that Optimus?_ **

He eased his steps, making sure they were silent as could be as he continued his path, his audials adjusting to a more sensitive level as the sounds of moans and light clangs were heard from below, and suddenly he couldn’t vent. **_That, that is Optimus… He, he is moaning just like… Like when we…_**

Curiosity got the better of him as he continued down, his mismatched optics dimmed as he finally made it down to the lower level when he was graced with a scene that not only caused his spark to thunder inside him, but ache wantonly.

There lie Tron and Optimus, the two mechs moving against one another slowly, lovingly, on the stone floor beneath them. Both of their fields were open wide, each brushing against Megatron like a balm of sorts, helping to ease his dark thoughts and the storm inside him.

He reveled in the warmth they shared as he stood in the shadows, his spark and optics burning at the look of pure contentment Optimus held, the love, the joy his optics carried as he looked down at Tron and he found himself wishing it were him the mech was looking at.

He hid there, his pedes frozen wishing he could just leave, wishing he could run, but to where? Where did he belong here? Frag, where had he ever truly belonged? The only time he had ever felt like he had a home, a place was with, with Orion. Well Orion and perhaps…

He lifted his optics tracing over Optimus’s long sleek frame, his servo going to the tunnel’s wall as he fought to steady himself. He felt the love in the smaller mech’s field, much like he had when they… When he had opened himself the other night but this time it was for someone else. **_As it should be, Tron… Tron can take care of him, Tron loves him and I only… I…_**

His spark burned as Optimus lifted his helm high, his hips thrusting faster now as the Prime moaned, Tron whimpering with him as he pulled the smaller mech close. Megatron could see oil sparkling across the Prime’s frame making his plating shimmer in the low light of the cavern. He looked stunning, ethereal, godly… **_Perfect…_**

**_Optimus… Why, why am I so cowardly in this? Why am I so afraid? Is it because I am slowly realizing just how much I may have hurt the one mech I swore to protect? All this time it… It wasn’t exactly Orion, but… But I, I can’t hurt him anymore! I can’t! I, I need to go! I need to go before I ruin this for him as well._ **

The warlord turned to go, making sure to keep his steps as silent as possible. He figured he could sleep outside if need be when suddenly he heard Optimus cry out louder. The mech was obviously nearing his end, which was _fine_ and _none_ of Megatron’s business, but it was _what_ he cried out that stopped the warlord in his tracks.

“Uhhhh, uhhhh, Tron. Gods…. UNNNNNN, I LOVE YOOOOU!”

Megatron gripped at the wall again, his frame feeling cold and hot at the same time. **_He loves… He loves Tron... He finally… Finally…_**

“PAAAAX! I love you! UHHHHHH!” Tron moaned out as he too found his release, his voice so confident, the words sounding so comfortable as they spilled from his intake.

The warlord couldn’t vent, and he felt his optics burn as a storm took over his spark. **_Optimus… He said… He… I…I need to go, I need to…_** He took a step, just one when suddenly that wretched and accursed fire ripped through his spark.

He almost made a noise, almost yelled out at the waves of pain that assailed him, and as he heard gasp and a cry sound he feared he had, that was until he realized it wasn’t his voice he had heard, but Optimus’s.

“Pax!? Are you alright!” Tron’s voice sounded afterwards, and the warlord turned to watch as Optimus gripped at his spark chamber before falling to his side with another pained cry.

“PAX!” Holy frag! What is it! Is your ember!? Should I get a medic?” Tron asked nervously, picking himself up and moving next to the Prime.

Optimus vented raggedly, the pain in his spark just as agonizing as it had been out in the sands when suddenly he looked up, knowing for certain who he would find before him, and that thought both terrified him as well as tore deeply as guilt, shame, longing, and sadness raged in his spark.

_/Me-Megatron!?/_

Megatron flinched as Orion’s voice sounded in his helm, the smaller mech sounding terribly embarrassed as well as in pain and he watched the mech scramble back as he tried to cover himself.

 _/Frag it mech. I didn’t mean to, to walk in on…/_ Megatron thought, Optimus gasping as he too heard the other mech’s words.

Tron watched in worried confusion as Optimus paled and quickly tried to tuck his spike away just to follow the mech’s guilt ridden optics to where none other than Megatron stood and suddenly everything made sense. **_Ahhhh, I see now._**

Megatron groaned miserably, he hadn’t meant to take this moment from Optimus, he had just not known where to go. He gripped at his chest, turning once more as his own level of guilt hit him just to hear Tron call to him.

“Are you alright, Megatron?” The silver mech inquired kindly, and Megatron grunted in response.

“S-sorry, just…  I was going to… Needed to sleep. I am… I…  Sorry.” He mumbled out, his optics dim as he stumbled back.

Tron looked at Optimus, frowning as he watched the smaller mech pull into himself falling to the ever present war that consumed his spark. **_These two… Honestly…_**

He smiled as he shook his helm and closed his valve panel. “You were planning on sleeping here?”

Megatron nodded as he kept his optics averted, he wasn’t certain if Optimus realized but he could feel the mech’s guilt from here, and it confused the warlord. **_Why would he feel guilty for being with Tron? I know he cares for the mech, is it… Is it because he cares for me as well? Is Tron right?_**

Optimus looked up at the warlord, his spark aching not only with guilt but something akin to pity for the larger mech. **_Why would he sleep in here? He’d, he’d be all alone. Could he not find Toyo?_**

Tron looked down at Optimus, his optics softening at the worry he found in the smaller mech’s, and he decided to do both of the stubborn mechs a favor, and open a path for them. “You are welcome to share my quarters with me, both of you are, if you wish.”

 His smile widened as both Optimus and Megatron gaped at him, and he shrugged as he stood. “I imagine Soundwave and Knockout are in yours, yes? I am sorry we do not have better accommodations, but I do have some blankets laid out and a chair, of sorts. Might be better than sleeping on a stone floor. Come.”

He extended his servo down to Optimus, the smaller mech taking it easily without looking up, the poor mech’s faceplates a shade of blue Tron hadn’t thought possible as he led him to the tunnel.

Megatron could hardly vent, but it wasn’t because of his spark this time, if anything the closer Optimus got to him the less it ached. No, it was because he was being invited to spend the night with Tron and… And he just, he didn’t know if Optimus even wanted him around.

**_Why would Optimus want me near him? After all I have done… I, I should sleep here._ **

“You can come, Megatron.” Optimus said quietly, his optics still glued to the floor. “I don’t want… You don’t have to sleep here, alone.”

Megatron blinked at the mech, his spark hammering. **_Did he hear me again? Why!? Why does this keep happening?_**

 _/I don’t know./_ Optimus’s voice filled his helm and he vented out as Optimus looked up at him, a small smile on his bright blue faceplates before he looked back to the floor.

“I, I can stay here, Optimus. I don’t mind being alo…”

Tron scoffed, “Oh come now, Megatron. Stop being a stubborn fool. I need your help with my soldiers and you will not be able to do so if you get sick by sleeping on a wet floor.”

Numbly the warlord nodded and together the trio made it up to the higher levels. Luckily Tron’s quarters were away from the main area so they didn’t need to walk through the crowds. Megatron’s spark was already in such a state of disarray that he wasn’t certain if he would just say fuck it and go find a rock to sleep next to.

He peered over at Optimus when he felt a jump of energy in his whirling spark just to find the smaller mech peeking at him. He offered a small nervous smile that Optimus returned briefly before looking back at his pedes. He couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly at the Prime’s odd behavior.   ** _Autobots…_**

They finally made it to the small ‘room’ each filing in silently as Tron told them to make themselves comfortable.

Megatron almost laughed at the words, as this was probably the least comfortable he had felt since coming to this accursed planet, but remained silent as he sat on the floor against one of the walls, Optimus choosing to sit against the wall across from him as he looked around the tiny quarters.

The Prime had never seen Tron’s room in the tower, and maybe because of the move there was little to nothing in the space he found himself in now. The silver mech’s berth consisted of scattered pieces of mesh thrown together like a nest on the floor. There were piles of datapads organized in little piles near the ‘berth’ and a few crates placed together to form a ‘chair’ in one of the corners. There was also a bucket with oil in it that the mech was currently trying to start a fire in.

Tron smiled at the two of them, his faceplates glowing with the light of the flames as he pulled the bucket over and placed it between them before sitting next to Optimus.

“It isn’t much, but I think it suits my needs.” He said happily noticing how Optimus was peering around.

“I think it is wonderful. It feels warm, but not warm as in temperature…” The Prime said thoughtfully. “Actually, this place… I do not know why, but it reminds me of somewhere similar.”

Megatron lifted his helm at that, his mismatched optics narrowing as he looked at the Prime. “It does?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice nonchalant even as his spark hammered inside him for he had been thinking the very same thing. This room, it very much resembled where he and Orion had first lived together in Kaon, so much so that even looking around it made his spark burn with sadness and longing.

Optimus turned to him, his earlier embarrassment of being… Well, _surprised_ by the mech dissipating as he nodded. “Yes. The berth, and datapads… Like a dream I once had, or something akin to th…”

“Orion and I had a room much like this.” Megatron said, his words flowing out before he could stop them.

The smaller mech felt his spark clench in his chassis, worried that he may have just ruined whatever peace they had by making Megatron think of his former self. “S-sorry.” He muttered out, his optics falling to his lap and silence filled the room once more.

Tron sighed internally. **_One step forwards and six steps back… Getting these two to communicate is like trying to tame a horde of bleeders._**  He ignored the awkward silence , his processor whirling with ways to ease the tension in the room as he reached over to dig through one of the crates in his room before pulling out a rod of high-grade. “I wish I could offer you some high-grade, but unfortunately…”

“OH!” Optimus said suddenly happy for the distraction as he opened his newly repaired subspace before pulling out a cube. “I, I have some.”

Megatron scowled at him in surprise. “Where did you get high-grade?”

Optimus paled, remembering how Knockout asked him to keep his stores a secret. “I… Uhhh… I just… Fouuund it?”

Megatron and Tron looked at him, both of them quiet as Optimus’s faceplates continued to blush brighter and brighter before they burst out laughing.

“You are such an _awful_ liar, Optimus.” Megatron said between vents, Tron nodding as he laughed harder. “Really, it is stunning how terrible you are at it.”

Optimus frowned at the two of them. “Well, I do not necessarily consider that a negative thing.”

Tron cooed at him and rubbed his leg. “Awww, it isn’t my friend! Quite noble, adorable even.”

The Prime grumbled slightly before opening the cube and sniffing at the liquid. He wasn’t an avid drinker, and hardly ever drank really, not like they had regular energon to spare back home, but this… This smelled very strong.

“Are you going to drink, Prime? If you got that from who I _know_ you did I will warn you, his concoctions can be very powerful. Maybe too powerful for even a mighty Prime.” Megatron teased, a playful gleam in his optics.

Optimus glared at him. “I have had high-grade before, _Megatron._ I am not some _youngling_.” He said taking a long swig of the liquid, his optics bulging as it burned terribly in his throat, and he immediately began coughing.

Megatron hooted, his laughter and Tron’s filling the room as Optimus scowled at them both. “Fine, you have some and don’t cough!”

He handed the warlord the cube and Megatron merely grunted before tilting his helm back, taking an even longer pull from the liquid and smirking at the Prime as he remained silent and composed afterwards.

“Fragger…” Optimus mumbled, but he smiled as he felt the high-grade begin to work through his systems. He leaned back against the wall, enjoying how much more relaxed he felt, the strain from so long falling away as he stared into the flames of the bucket between them.

For a bit the trio merely sat in silence, a far more comfortable silence now, Tron drinking from his rod as Optimus and Megatron shared their cube. It was a peaceful moment, one that held no anger, or strife, just three mechs enjoying each other’s company next to the comfort and warmth of a fire.

Tron sighed, his arm moving to wrap around Optimus’s shoulders as he moved closer to the mech. “This, this is nice. Haven’t had a night this peaceful since… Well since our visit with Airachnid’s village.”

Optimus nodded, his fuzzy helm thinking back on that wondrous night. “It seems like that was so long ago. So much has happened since then.”

Tron hummed, his brilliant smile growing as he looked over at Megatron, pleased to find the mech looking relaxed for once. “Did Pax tell you how well he played that night? He had the whole village cheering for him.”

Megatron smiled a bit, sipping from the nearly empty cube of high-grade. “Oh yes, he told me. I must say, I was surprised to discover Optimus had a knack for music.”

Optimus scoffed and giggled, drawing smiles from the two mechs that were with him. “They may have been cheering out of pity.” He said with another giggle, the high-grade obviously hitting him harder than the larger mechs and the two silver mechs shared an amused glance.

“Although,” Optimus continued, his faceplates growing thoughtful. “I dunno… I dunno what I could be if not a soldier, never been anything but a soldier. Maybe I _could_ be a musicin… A musicican… Musician!”

As Optimus snorted and chuckled Megatron felt himself frown as he considered the mech’s words. It was a truth he had never thought of when it came to Optimus. Once he lost Orion Optimus was right, he had only ever been a soldier. He wondered what that would be like. To just wake up one day with a mission; no identity, no past, just orders and all the world looking up to you for answers.

Optimus suddenly looked at him, his optics dilated but wondering. “Was, was Orion a musicis… Did he play?”

Megatron blinked, his spark aching and frame tensing at the question but as he looked at the mech’s pure and wondering optics, his desperate need to know something about who he once was before he became a war machine he eased his spark and nodded. “He used to sing. Actually, he used to sing many of the songs I wrote for him.”

Optimus gaped at him, “You… You wrote songs!?”

Megatron scoffed, “I wasn’t always a warlord, Optimus.” He said flatly, his faceplates blushing as he pulled into himself once more, and Optimus’s happiness withered at the sight.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean…” The Prime started, and Tron was afraid he would have to do damage control once more just to watch in awe as Megatron sighed, shook his helm, and took responsibility for his outburst.

“No, no I apologize. I, I feel ashamed by my failures and my anger is not towards you, Optimus. I am sorry for getting upset.” Megatron said quietly, his optics rising to a genuinely surprised looking Optimus.

“It’s, it’s ok…” Optimus stammered, his spark fluttering oddly as he looked at the larger mech.

“No. No it isn’t, and I… I realize that now, and I am sorry.” Megatron said sternly, a small smile forming on his faceplates. “Do you forgive my poor reaction?”

Optimus blinked at the mech, his spark hammering within him as he nodded. “Y-yes… I.. Yeah, ok.” He stuttered out, a smile forming on his faceplates as well.

Tron grinned as he watched the two enemies smile at one another and talk, his ember at ease as he leaned his helm comfortably against Optimus’s. ** _Maybe there is hope for them yet?_**  

“Could we hear some of the lyrics you wrote?” Tron asked, genuinely interested in what the mech may have created, and he figured, maybe Megatron needed a small reminder, a _positive_ reminder of who he used to be as well.

Megatron blanched, his helm turning away as he blushed. “I… I don’t know…”

“Please, Megatronus!? I would love to hear some of your work!” Optimus said excitedly, clapping foolishly as he scooted closer.

“I concur, I would love to hear of some things you wrote as well.” Tron said as he too moved closer.

“Arrrgh, fine, but none of this leaves this room _understand?”_ Megatron threatened, his optics blazing but instead of seeing fear in the two mech’s optics he merely saw excitement as they nodded and he rolled his optics with a groan.

Megatron thought of some of the old poetry and songs he had written amazed at how, for the first time in too long looking back on them didn’t make him scream with fury and pain. He smiled as he looked at Orion, his optics so wide and enthusiastic. “I, I can’t really sing, but I will speak the words. It was far more beautiful when a pleasant voice accompanied but… Arrrgh, anyways…”

Optimus held his vents as Megatron sighed, his spark feeling lighter than it had in so very long as he snuggled up with Tron to listen.

 _/Thank you./_ Optimus’s voice filtered through his helm for a moment, and Megatron peered up at the smaller mech with a gentle smile.

“The suns bloom before us, the sky all glitter and gold.

Their light sends a message, for all to behold.

The suns do not deny any their light,

Especially to those that are willing to fight.”

Optimus gasped suddenly, his spark hammering as his intake opened and he finished the mech’s verse unconsciously. “I watch you my love, I watch you stand tall. I watch when you speak, and question them all!”

Megatron vented out, his own spark pulsing wildly as Optimus, as the _Prime_  uttered words he should not know. “So brave yet so small, you stand at my side…” He continued as Optimus’s optics blazed before him.

“You bring us together, as others divide.” Optimus said, his spark simply glowing within him as he recited the words. He sat even straighter as the song played in his helm, a blurred swarm of images and feelings filtering through his hazy processor as the words _he_ had never heard came to him. “So different are we, yet our pasts do not define us. For our fate is to free, all children of Primus. So come with me love, let’s make our mark. Let’s light the way, for those in the dark.”

“The chaos we fight, no others would dare.” Megatron said quietly, his optics blazing as Optimus smiled brilliantly up at him.

“But never on Cybertron, has there been such a pair.” Optimus finished, his frame shaking and optics ablaze as he stared at the other mech.

Megatron shook his helm, his optics large as he stared at Optimus in disbelief. “How, how do you…”

Optimus vented raggedly, his optics going to the floor as his spark whirled inside him.  “I don’t know!” He said excitedly at first, shaking his helm in awe. He looked up at Megatron, his optics dimming as they slowly began glistening with tears as his previous joy turned to worry and confusion. “I… I really don’t know. I... I am sorry."

Tron pulled him close, rubbing his back to soothe his fears. “That is alright, Pax. Calm down, love.”

Megatron grimaced slightly as Tron called Optimus love, but he was mostly focused on just how Optimus could know a poem he wrote so fragging long ago! **_What, what is going on? Why did he know those words!? Why does he affect my spark? Why can I hear him in my helm!?_**

Optimus sighed, bringing his helm up to smile at Tron. “Maybe just a little too much high-grade, perhaps we should recharge?”

“Wait! Optimus…” Megatron started, his frame moving closer to the smaller mech, his optics wide and as desperate as Optimus’s had been not so long ago. Optimus ignored his first instinct which was to scramble back from the quickly approaching warlord, but he did flinch a bit as Megatron moved in right next to him.

Megatron noticed the move, his optics dimming as he frowned. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare…”

The Prime wanted to lie and assure the mech that he didn’t, but instead he merely smiled a small smile and shrugged. “Old habits, I guess. Wh-what was it you were asking?”

The silver mech blinked down at him, his fuzzy processor trying to remember why he had crawled over to the mech while also trying desperately to ignore how close he was to the mech, although he wasn’t certain why that was even important.

“Uhhh…” He said stupidly as he thought, his optics looking from Optimus to Tron when suddenly the image of the two mechs from earlier fleeted through his processor. He hadn’t meant to think of what he had accidently seen, and it seemed the more he tried to clear the image away the more he saw it play out, especially the part of Optimus leaning back, his plating glittering and…

_/Oh my…/_

Optimus’s voice filtered through his thoughts and he looked down at the mech to find him looking up at him, his faceplates an even deeper shade of blue than Megatron’s were at the moment. The warlord blinked at him, swallowing hard as he realized that Optimus knew exactly what he was thinking of.

“I… I am sorry. I…” Megatron muttered out sheepishly, much to the confusion of Tron who was just watching the odd exchange between the two mechs curiously.

Optimus nodded, his optics wide as he continued to somehow receive what was on Megatron’s processor. He didn’t get visuals, but he did get to hear the moans Megatron remembered, as well as what the warlord had thought when he found them.

He was surprised at how Megatron had considered him stunning, and godly, but was also was surprised by Megatron’s battle he had had with himself. How the mech both wished it was him Optimus was looking at but also wanted to run so that he couldn’t hurt him anymore. He also heard echoes of how, how Megatron was slowly beginning to realize that maybe Orion wasn’t so gone after all, and he felt the silver mech’s guilt that came with that revelation. And then, he felt the agony that tore through Megatron when he had said I love you to Tron, that alone made Optimus want to curl up and hide from the mech.

Optimus gasped as feeling thoughts and more continued to pour into him from Megatron, his spark trembling with the amount of information he was receiving from the other mech. Never before had their odd link been like this so open, and uncontrollable, and he wondered if it were merely because of the high-grade or something else?

**_What is this? Why can I feel so much of him? Why did I know those words? Why did Tron’s room remind me of, of Orion’s old home? How, how is all of this possible, and why now?_ **

_/I don’t know./_

He looked up to find Megatron peering down at him, his frame shivering as Megatron’s field came over him. It was a chaotic thing, filled with so many emotions Optimus wondered how the mech could keep his faceplates so still. There was confusion, sadness, regret, shame, anger, jealousy, wonder, hope, comfort and love; all of them coiling together in the storm that was Megatron.

He frowned his spark pulsing at a rhythm that didn’t seem like his own as he lifted his servo and unconsciously placed it against the side of Megatron’s helm.

“You are safe.” He said, unsure why the words came out of his intake, why he felt the need to reassure the mech he was safe, of course he was, but… But as he said it, the field of chaos that had washed over him seemed to calm and his spark also seemed to echo that calm and he smiled.

Megatron smiled back, his spark easing for what seemed to be the first time since Optimus disappeared, or really, the first time since Orion _disappeared._ He sighed, his helm leaning onto the servo that held it as he shuttered his optics and just basked in the peace that surrounded him.

 _/Thank you./_ Megatron’s voice filled his helm and Optimus smiled wider. **_You’re welcome._**

Megatron grinned in return, no longer pondering why he could hear the smaller mech, because for the moment he didn’t care why it was happening, he was merely content to not be alone through this. Like Knockout said, no matter how many contacts, or friends they made, in the end, especially if it all ended with them starving to death, who could relate to feeling so lost in this world but them?

 _/You love him?/_  Megatron sent suddenly, and for a moment Optimus’s servo stiffened, but only for a moment.

_/Yes, yes… I do, Megatron but…/_

_/I am happy for you./_  Megatron smiled as he pulled his field tight and backed away from Optimus’s servo. “I truly am.”

Optimus looked up at him, his spark aching at the cold he felt now that Megatron’s field was gone, and oddly enough he couldn’t seem to feel him in his spark or helm either. **_Why is he gone now!? How did he… What…_**

He watched as Megatron moved to go back to his side of the room, his spark now whirling as he tried to understand what he was feeling, and why Megatron leaving made him ache so much when Tron’s arm suddenly shot out and gripped the warlord’s wrist.

“Come my friend, join us on the berth. It is cold tonight.”

Optimus nearly jumped at the mech’s voice, forgetting how close the other mech was as he looked up at Megatron. He was fairly certain the mech would decline, of course he would, it was Megatron after all, and he was… Well Optimus.

Megatron looked over to the silver mech, a frown on his faceplates. “I, I don’t…” He started, his voice low but Tron merely smiled brilliantly up at him.

“Perhaps it is time to move forwards, Megatron. Stop being so afraid. Like Pax said, you are safe, and welcomed here. Isn’t he, Pax?” Tron asked gently, his servo rubbing Optimus’s shoulder as he peered down at the other mech.

Megatron looked at Optimus, his spark, his frame frozen as he scanned over the smaller mech’s faceplates.

“M-Megatron…” Optimus said slowly, his processor reeling and spark hammering as he leaned forwards, his optics blazing their stunningly wonderful cerulean light as he brought his helm close and ever so lightly brushed his lips against Megatron's.

Megatron’s mismatched optics bulged, his vents ceasing as Optimus’s soft lips came to his, but it wasn’t a stolen kiss in the night, nor a forced and chaotic one, it was one created in the peace, the simplicity of a moment. It was soft, it was given freely, and it was _everything_.

He whimpered under the wave of emotions that assailed him then, his frame trembling both in fear as well as pure joy as he leaned into the kiss, his servo rising to Optimus’s helm as he pulled him closer, but not forcefully like last time, just out of a need to be closer to the mech.

Optimus was terrified, his spark thundering so quickly it felt like it would explode from his chest. He was worried he was just setting himself up for that bitter disappointment once more, giving a piece of himself to a mech that would just toss him aside, but as those fears ripped through him he felt Tron’s loving, soft servos run along his chassis and suddenly he didn’t feel so afraid.

Tron moved in behind the Prime, his servos caressing the smaller mech as his dermas moved to the mech’s neck and began kissing and nipping at the cables there. “I love you, Pax.” He whispered softly, delighting in the moan that came from the smaller mech as he continued his path of kisses until he made it to the mech’s audial finials and gently licked them.

“Ahhhhhh!” Optimus gasped, breaking his kiss with Megatron as he leaned into Tron’s touch.

Megatron smiled at the sight, remembering how sensitive Orion used to be there as well. He wasn’t sure why, but being here, with these two he didn’t feel so lost nor, surprisingly enough, jealous.

He had felt jealous of Tron numerous times since coming here, but perhaps that was because he represented so many aspects that Megatron had lost over the vorns. He was jealous of the mech’s patience, his control of his emotions, his ability to forgive, but mostly how he treated Optimus and in turn, how Optimus treated him and now…  Now he felt he wasn’t so far gone. For the first time in eons he felt more at peace with himself than ever.

He was proud of himself for helping with Tron’s troops, frag he had enjoyed it. He felt proud as he remembered the grateful looks on the villagers he had saved. He even felt proud about the growing comradery he felt when it came to Knockout. He was so very pleased with how Toyo looked at him, honored even, awed. Lastly to have Optimus look at him like he was open and loving, to have the Prime tell him _he_ was safe and kiss him all on his own…

He still had a ways to go, he understood that, and would he ever be Megatronus again, no, but… But for once he wasn’t only bogged down with doubts, with fear, and anger. For once he felt pride in doing the right thing, just like he and Orion had set out to do, so very long ago.

When Optimus whimpered he looked up to find the smaller mech looking at him through dim optics. The smaller mech flared out his field, it held a questioning, worried tang to it, to which Megatron responded with his own calm and collected field.

“It means something.” He said quietly, and he moved in close to the mech, his helm inches from Optimus’s as he smiled timidly. “You, you mean something.”

Optimus’s optics flashed, tears coming from his optics as Megatron leaned down and kissed him. **_I mean something! Something more than the center of his hate, than being the burden of his existence… Primus!_**

It was incredible how much that meant to him, and he crumbled under the realization. He had never known how much Megatron’s hate of him weighed on his spark, how much it tore at him. He had never understood why the mech could truly despise him so vehemently when in reality he had never tried to hurt the mech. All he had ever done was exist, but even that was enough for Megatron to loathe him.

“Ohhh…” He whimpered out, his tears falling freely as the larger mech kissed along the front of his neck, Tron moving along the back of it, and he shivered between the two. For so long he had felt alone, apart from all others, a mech none found themselves worthy of being near, much less one others would even think needed something like love, or attachment and now, he was surrounded by it.

“Pax, I want you in me.” Tron moaned into his audial, and Optimus couldn’t stop his engine from revving loudly at the request.

“Turn over, Optimus.” Megatron said, his servos helping to shift the panting mech onto his knees, his frame landing perfectly between Tron’s legs as he looked down longingly at the mech.

“Tron…” He groaned out as he lowered his helm and kissed the mech, his glossa slipping out and sneaking between the larger mech’s dermas. He twined it along Tron’s, sliding it along the other mech’s heated appendage when suddenly he felt something glorious lap at his panels and he pulled his helm away with a small whimper to find Megatron’s helm  pressed between his thighs as he licked at his valve panel. He sighed, allowing both of his panels to slide away as he lifted his aft high.

Megatron growled at the invitation, and immediately forced his glossa deep into the smaller mech’s dripping port.

“Ahhhhhh!” Optimus cried out, his valve twitching around the long appendage that twisted and curled inside it.

Tron smiled as he watched Optimus shiver above him, his ember warm and strong as the two lovers finally came together above him. **_About fragging time…_** He thought as he opened his valve panel, eager for Optimus’s spike only to gasp as Megatron’s helm dipped lower still, and suddenly he felt the warlord’s glossa dip inside of his port.

“Arrrgh! Megatron!” He whimpered, Optimus growling over him as he watched the silver mech’s faceplates twitch with each pass of Megatron’s glossa.

“You are beautiful, Tron.” Optimus said huskily as he kissed the mech deeply, his servos sliding along the mech’s plating being sure to dip his digits into each seam he passed. He moaned as Megatron’s claws rubbed along his valve, one slowly working its way into him and he pushed against the servo greedily.

“Mmmmm… M-more, Megatron, please!?” Optimus begged, his hips swaying as the warlord happily obliged his request and with a wet squelch he inserted two more digits into the Prime.

“Is that alright, Optimus?” Megatron asked, worried about hurting the mech but as Optimus merely howled in pleasure and pushed against his servo hard he smiled.

Tron writhed under Optimus, feeling Megatron pull his helm away as he replaced his intake with his other servo, and gently worked it in, simultaneously preparing both mech’s ports for what was to come.

“Unnnn, yes… Ohhhh, Megatron!” The other silver mech called out as his hips lifted, rubbing against Optimus’s exposed spike as his valve was stretched and played with wonderfully.

Finally Megatron felt that both mechs were ready he pulled his wet servos away, to a chorus of disappointed groans just to have Optimus gasp as he grabbed ahold of the smaller mech’s spike and guided it to Tron’s leaking tunnel.

He growled at the sight, looking up to see both mech’s hazy blue optics looking at him lustfully, and he reveled in the sight. “Push in Optimus, but slowly. I want to watch.”

Optimus nodded numbly, venting in as he eased his hips forward, his optics flickering as inch after inch of his twitching organ became enveloped by Tron’s steaming warmth.

“Ohhhhhh,” Tron moaned raggedly, half wishing the smaller mech would just thrust into him hard, but the thought of Megatron watching as his valve slowly stretched around Optimus’s spike was incredible to say the least.

Megatron’s optics blazed as he watched the sultry show before him, his optics going from where Tron and Optimus were joined, to the faceplates of both mechs. His spark jumped at every small noise the mechs made, each time they gasped, or whimpered until finally Optimus was to his hilt, and Megatron placed his servo on the mech’s lower back to keep him still.

Optimus trembled, Tron’s valve rippling around his spike as he turned and watched Megatron rise to his knees, the larger mech’s spike panel falling away with a _sheeek_ and suddenly he felt afraid.

Megatron looked up as Optimus’s field was suddenly filled with worry, and he rubbed the mech’s back plates gently. “I am sorry I hurt you the first time, Optimus. I won’t do so again, I promise, but I don’t need to do this if, if you aren’t ready.”

Optimus blinked up at him, amazed at the warmth and care he saw in the larger mech’s optics before nodding. “I… I want it, Megatron. I w-want you. Just be… Be gentle?”

Megatron leaned forwards, his dermas brushing Optimus’s as he whispered. “I will, I promise. Let me know if I hurt you and I will pull back, alright?”

Optimus nodded once more, his field feeling more calm as Megatron moved back behind him, and much like he had asked of the Prime began to carefully, reverently push into the smaller mech’s port.

“Ohhhh… Ohhh, GODS!” Optimus cried out, his frame twitching with every inch Megatron pushed into him. To have his spike inside the pulsing warmth of Tron and have Megatron’s spike sliding into his own clenching tunnel, it was maddening.

Tron moaned as well, feeling Optimus’s spike expand inside him as the mech became even more excited and he clenched around the mech’s length in response, his calipers rhythmically rippling along the huge organ buried deep inside him as Optimus cried out between the two silver mechs.

Finally Megatron was in all the way, his own frame trembling as he held still for a moment, making sure the Prime was comfortable with him inside before pulling back just a bit a sliding forwards.

“UNNNNNN!” Optimus screamed, his frame shaking terribly as Megatron’s thrust not only rubbed against the hidden clusters of nodes in his valve, but also pushed him deeper into Tron’s clenching port.

Both Tron and Megatron smiled, knowing the smaller mech wasn’t going to last long, not that they felt they could last much longer, and Tron gasped out to the other mech. “Harder…”

Megatron’s engine revved, “Is… Unnn, is that alright Op… Uhhh, Optimus?” He asked, still nervous about hurting the smaller mech.

“Frag, YES! H-harder…” Optimus cried out in response, his intake hanging open as he lost himself in the duel sensations that consumed his lower chassis. He could hardly think, his frame just a hum of pleasure and ecstasy. Between the high-grade, the light in his spark, and the two fields that surrounded him, cocooned him in their love, and protection, the world and all of his previous strife fell away leading to only raw euphoria.

Tron and Megatron both gasped as Optimus’s field bloomed between them both, the mech’s frame almost glowing as he rocked between them. The Prime’s helm was held high, and optics shuttered tight as Megatron thrusted into him, pushing his spike deep into Tron with each plunge. He was stunning, bright, and _glorious._

Megatron felt his spark sing with Optimus’s, his own optics burning as he reveled not only in his own pleasure and peace but through whatever linked him to Optimus he could feel pieces of what the smaller mech was experiencing as well.

Tron was venting raggedly under the Prime, his optics wide as the light under Optimus’s chest plates seemed to increase, a brilliant light blue glow shimmering in the low light of his quarters and basking both silver mech’s in its radiance.

“UNNNNN! UHHHH! I.. I love… I love both of you! OHHHH, GODS! Please! OHHHH! I love you! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUUUCH!” Optimus yelled out, his optics dripping with tears as the truth fell from his lips so easily.

Megatron gasped, his frame falling forwards as he wrapped his arm around Optimus’s chest and pulled him close. He buried his helm against the smaller mech’s neck, his spark pulling towards the mech he held, but still he fought it. He… He couldn’t admit that last bit… He couldn’t say… He was afraid.

“Op-Optimus…” He moaned, his own tears falling to the mech’s shoulder, and dripping down to Tron’s frame as he shuttered his optics and slammed his hips forward with abandon. He held tight as the two mechs mewled and moaned under him, each of them growing louder and louder as their charges crackled along their frames until finally Optimus overloaded hard.

“UUUUUHHHHHHH! YESSSS!” The Prime cried out, his valve constricting tightly around Megatron as his spike erupted into Tron, load after load of lubricant filling the silver mech as he too cried out in completion.

Megatron roared, his thrusts now becoming wild and erratic as he pulled Optimus up against him. His control fell away as he held tight to the smaller mech, pulling him high enough that the smaller mech’s spike popped out of Tron’s valve with a spray of lubricant, and he pounded into him as his tears fell.

Optimus screamed, but only in pleasure as Megatron set his grueling pace, his valve clenching tighter and tighter with every thrust as another charge built in him. “UUUNNNN! UHHH! MEGATROOON!” He cried as his back arched and another, equally powerful climax hit him. His already weak frame shook terribly as Megatron bit into his shoulder and with a ragged growl thrust in deep and came.

“ARRRRRGH! OPTIMUUUS!” He held the mech tight as he exploded into the mech, his frame jerking as he emptied into the Prime until finally both of their charges ebbed, and Optimus fell limply into his arms.

Megatron caught the mech, his arms gentle as he held the heaving Prime, his own frame shaking as he turned Optimus so that he could look down at his faceplates. “I… No pain?” He asked through his rapid vents, and Optimus smiled weakly up at him before lifting his trembling servo up and placing it against Megatron’s helm.

“No pain… I, I love you, Megatronus.” Optimus said quietly, his optics dimming as he snuggled against the larger mech and immediately fell into recharge.

Megatron stared down at Optimus, his vents feeling strangled, and tight as his frame shook around him. **_He… He did it again… He called me Megatronus. How many times now? Have I missed o-others… I, I don’t know… I don’t know what to think. Optimus…_**

A cool servo fell to his shoulder and he looked up to find Tron’s ever peaceful and soft optics looking down at him. “You don’t need to be afraid, my friend. You don’t need to go through this life alone, and this, _he_ is proof of that. You aren’t a monster that cannot be cured. You are a mech that has made many mistakes, and either you can choose to never move beyond that, or face it and have a chance to start a new chapter in your life.” 

Megatron groaned miserably, his arms pulling Optimus close to him as he lowered his crying helm to the crook of the smaller mech’s neck. “Ohhhh, Tron… I… I was so, sooooo bliiiind! Ohhhhhh…” He moaned out, his frame rocking Optimus as he sobbed. “Oriiion… For-forgive meee… I didn’t see… I was so, so b-blind.”

Tron blinked down at him, his arms wrapping around the mech’s shoulders tightly. “Perhaps, but you can see now, can’t you? So, what you do now, now that things are clearer, let that define you. You can’t run from your past, but you can learn from it. Use it to build a stronger foundation for the future, perhaps not just for you, but for many.”

 Megatron lifted his helm, his optics flickering as he peered up at the mech that held him. “What the frag are you mech? Why are you so, so fragging perfect?” He asked incredulously, his frame leaning against the other mech as exhaustion filled him.

Tron laughed gently, shaking his helm as he peered at the two mechs he held. “Not so perfect, I just have hope.” He said quietly, his smile widening as he relaxed against the wall behind him, adjusting the two mechs as best he could before reaching over for a larger scrap of mesh and throwing it over them all. He was on one side, Optimus in the center placed upon both of their laps, and Megatron leaning against him.

“What a foolish trio we make,” he said softly, his helm leaning against Megatron’s as his arm encircled Optimus’s torso. He shuttered his optics, his ember both singing within him as well as aching terribly. He loved this, whatever this was. It had been so long since he had felt like this, wanted, appreciated on a level only a lover could give.

He sighed, his helm leaning back against the wall as his optics burned. **_I am not a praying mech, but if there is something up there… Please, please let me keep them… Let them stay. I have lost so much, and I know I am owed nothing, but please… Someone, anyone… I don’t want to be alone anymore._**


	25. Rising Above Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! SO, for those that didn't read the last chapter, it was really long (as is this one) and dealt with Tron, Megatron, and Optimus coming together as a trine, finally! Sounds simple but it was a long time coming AND went into great emotional detail last chapter.  
> BUT, on to this one. It is a day in the life of our heroes, and goes through many different talks, and other things. Umm hope you enjoy! Sorry for errors, so looong.

Optimus groaned as his systems rebooted slowly, his frame snuggling into the blankets that surrounded him as he considered staying here in this warmth rather than facing the day. **_Wait… Blankets?_**

His optics unshuttered, their dim blue light illuminating the small room he found himself in and he fought to understand where he was and how he had gotten here. He saw a flickering light on the wall directly in front of him, and turned his helm to see a small bucket ablaze with a low fire further out in the little space, like someone had left it burning so he wouldn’t wake alone and in the…

 ** _MEGATRON! TRON! Oh my…_** Suddenly his lagging systems fired to life as he sat up, his processor reeling over everything that had occurred the day before. It had been a chaotic day to say the least, all leading up to him, and Tron and… ** _Megatron._**

Fear gripped his spark as his vents began to grow rapid, his servo going to his chest as a multitude of thoughts ripped through his helm. What would Megatron be like next time he saw him? Would it still mean something? Would he regret it all? Would he push him away once more? Was their war really over? Was last night even real!?

**_Calm down… Vent… No matter what happens, you can handle it. You are stronger than this, stop acting like a youngling._ **

He forced himself to stand, his legs shaky with his fears as he walked over to the oil fire, preparing to douse it with its cover when he looked down to find a half cube of energon set next to the bucket along with a datapad.

He crouched down, his shaking servo reaching first for the datapad and turned it on to find a single file on it that read: _‘Love. We decided to let you rest. We will be up with the troops if you wish to come looking for us. Megatron left you some energon. There is no rush, take your time and enjoy your morning, Love, Tron.’_

Optimus smiled, his fears ebbing a bit as he looked over the note one more time, especially the word _love_. He shook his helm, only slightly berating himself for acting like some love sick fool before placing the pad down and picking up the half empty cube of energon, capping the fire and moving out into the halls of the base.

It seemed like it was still early morning as there wasn’t much activity going on in the halls. He only saw a few Decepticons, each of them smiling or saying a kind hello as he walked past them. Some stopped him to remark on how incredible his fight was, or to tell him Shockwave was looking for him. He smiled at them all, his earlier tension still at the back of his processor, but it was fading with each cheery faceplate he ran into.

Unlike his Autobots, these mechs didn’t know about the Matrix of Leadership so to many he was just an ordinary mech that unfortunately looked just like their wretched Prime. They treated him with respect, sure, but no more so than they would Tron, or each other really. It was as refreshing as it was inspiring. He liked being normal, well, as normal as a bot from an alternate universe could be.

He made it into the main portion of the base as he sipped at his cube, watching many of the bots there working to continue to improve their base. Many were trying to set up old holovids, and other computer equipment in one of the far rooms that would serve as their communications room.

He peeked in, watching bots laugh and curse as they struggled with wires and limited space. One mech was so tangled Optimus wasn’t sure where the wires started and the bot ended. Smiling he moved in and offered his assistance.

“Here, could I help you? I may not be exceptionally good at this, but it looks like you could use a few more servos.” Optimus said as he finished his cube and placed the empty container in his subspace.

“Ohhh, thaaank you, Pax!” The mech said, his bright blue optics looking up at him desperately, and for the next few kliks the Prime helped untangle the mech from his mess before looking at the software many of the mechs were having trouble starting up.

“I just don’t understand!” Another mech said throwing his servos into the air after failing to upload his program an eighth time. “We never had so much trouble in the tower!”

Optimus peered at the screen, blinking in surprise as he understood the programming language that they were working with. He tilted his helm thoughtfully before placing his servo on the mech’s shoulder and asking if he could give it a try.

The mech nodded happily, saying he needed a break from what he was doing anyways before he chucked the whole thing through a wall, and stood letting Optimus take over.

The Prime frowned, uncertain why he would be able to help with any of this given that, since he had received the Matrix he had normally not done too much computer work, but soon enough his digits were working at top speed as he broke through the old coding and not only cleared the corrupted data but also created new and easier pathways to link each system together.

The Decepticons gaped as he worked, first on the software, then on helping set up the hardware so that each holovid, or console had enough power, the wires were organized, and each could send information out to the other and any more that would be set up in the base in the future.

He smiled as he worked, explaining what he was doing to those that watched him and why. He was still amazed at how easily this came to him, and in the end, all of the bots watching with bated vents as he him the main power switch and hoped.  At first he feared he had failed as nothing happened, until there was a collective sound of electronics booting up and all of the systems came online on at once, the room lighting up as screen after screen fired to life, and those around him cheered.

A blush came to his faceplates as the mechs clapped him on the shoulders, or shook his servo in thanks, each exclaiming that without him they would have been fighting with the chore for solar-cycles.

When he stepped out of the communications room to a chorus of thanks and well wishes, he found his faceplates aching from smiling so much. **_Maybe I am more than just a war machine._**

Chuckling he worked his way to the entrance tunnel, seeing far more Decepticons on his journey up, and he realized he must have been working on the computers for most of the morning. As he exited the base he blinked in the early afternoon light, his spark feeling lighter than ever until he heard the sounds of fighting, and suddenly his fears concerning Megatron fell heavily back upon his shoulders and he unconsciously slid his battlemask over his faceplates. 

He cleared his vocalizer, steeling himself for whatever reaction he may receive from the warlord… Or former one, and walked over to where the troops were training.

The ring was set up much like last night, minus the oil fires, and at the moment there were three pairs of bots inside, each sparring with each other around the ring. Many other bots were on the outskirts, lined up doing drills of all sorts from pede work, to stance, to practicing a variety of disciplines.

He saw Starscream overseeing some of the groups, either leading the bots as a whole, or going to one specific mech or femme and helping them independently. He also saw Tron working with some more, currently wrestling with two mechs as he instructed them on effective take downs and maneuvers.

The one mech he didn’t see though was Megatron, and he frowned as he continued to scan for the mech. He stood anxiously on the outskirts of the training area, his spark whirling restlessly as he pondered how his interaction with the mech might turn out when he heard his designation being called from behind him.

Optimus turned, his entire frame stiffening as Megatron walked towards him. “About time you woke up, _Prime_.” Megatron chided as he neared, and Optimus felt his spark fall to his tanks as his fear of everything they had done, everything they went through yesterday may have meant _nothing_ all over again, and he lowered his optics.

“I, I found myself occupied in, in the… With some…” He stuttered wishing he could sound braver, wishing his spark wasn’t aching so terribly, and wishing he wasn’t such a fool to let himself think…

“Wakey, wakey!” Toyo’s voice jolted Optimus from his dark thoughts and he looked up in surprise to find the little femme sitting on Megatron’s shoulder, surprised he hadn’t noticed her earlier.

Megatron frowned at the chaos that vibrated through Optimus’s field as he approached, his optics narrowing in worry. **_Why is his field so erratic? Does… Does he regret last night or…_**

As he continued his approach he felt Optimus’s field dissolve to nothing as the smaller mech pulled it tight, his frown deepening even more so when he noticed the mech had his battlemask locked into place, and how his optics continued to go to the ground and suddenly he realized why and his spark ached guiltily at the revelation. **_Oh Optimus…_**

“I am sorry I wasn’t up here earlier.” Optimus mumbled out, his helm turning to look anywhere but at the hulking mech that now stood next to him until he felt gentle digits reach under his chin and pull his helm up so that he was looking right into Megatron’s optics. 

His spark was now thundering in his chassis, and his servos shaking slightly at his sides as Megatron smiled sadly down at him. The mech’s mismatched optics were soft, and a bit guilt ridden as they looked down at him.

“It meant something, and _you_ mean something.” Megatron said gently, his helm leaning down as Optimus stared at him with wide optics and the silver mech kissed him softly on his forehelm.

The Prime didn’t vent or move, but his optics burned terribly as he stood there. It didn’t mean nothing! He didn’t mean NOTHING!?

A small broken sound fell from his covered intake as he stepped forwards, his arms wrapping around the larger mech as he brought his helm to Megatron’s chest and held tightly to him. “Th-thank you.” He whispered, his servos still shaking terribly as they clung to the mech.

Megatron smiled wider, his helm shaking as he wrapped his free arm around Optimus. “No. Thank you, Optimus. Thank you for giving me another chance, for seeing beyond my stubbornness, and cruelty. Thank you for never giving up on me even though I, even though I have never extended that courtesy to, to you.”

Optimus raised his helm, his optics glistening as he peered deeply into the larger mech’s faceplates, a gasp falling from his lips as Megatron’s field fell over him and all he felt was warmth, and truth.

“Kissy, kissy!” Toyo exclaimed with a giggle, leaning over to kiss Megatron’s helm, and both Optimus and Megatron laughed as she clapped at her accomplishment. “Kiss Toyo?”

Megatron blinked at the femme before rolling his optics and leaning his helm over before kissing the side of her helm gently as Optimus just stared at the mech openly. His spark no longer ached, in fact it hadn't hurt with that mysterious pain since Megatron had found him with Tron, and he was fairly certain it had everything to do with the mech before him and all of the changes therein.

To watch Megatron, to _see_ him; not the warlord, or the monster, or the destroyer of their planet but the simple, confused, passionate, awkward wonder of a mech that he was… It was stunning. **_I fear everyone only seeing me as a Prime and yet Megatron has held much of the same problem. He too is just a mech, even though it is hard to see, even for me. Now perhaps, without the guises we have worn since the war we may get to know the mechs underneath the titles of Prime and Warlord._**

Toyo laughed and clapped some more as Megatron brought her down from his shoulder, the little femme kissing his chest plates before reaching out to Optimus. Her tiny servos grasped at the air as Megatron handed her over, Optimus blinking in surprise as she kissed his cheek before settling into her normal spot in the Prime’s arms, cradled close to his spark as she snuggled deep.

“Scary mask…” She grumbled out before sticking one of her digits into her intake.

Optimus tilted his helm in confusion until he remembered his battlemask was still in place, and let it slide away as he smiled down at her.

“Forgive me little one. Is this better?” He asked gently, and Toyo smiled around her digit just before a big yawn escaped her intake and her optics dimmed sleepily.

“She has been running around since before the suns rose. She is actually the reason I awoke, little sneak somehow escaped Starscream and found me in Tron’s quarters.” Megatron said, his voice sounding impressed even as he looked pointedly at the femme who completely ignored him. She was far too busy looking at the sky and adding more and more digits into her intake until she was chewing on her entire fist, drool dripping down her faceplates and along Optimus’s arm as she did so.

“Pes… Toyo, stop eating your servo, it is filthy.” Megatron grumbled reaching over and trying to dislodge her fist from her intake but every time he pulled it out she merely shoved it back in. “Arrgh fine, get sick then, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The silver mech grunted out in frustration, his servos going to his hips.

Optimus smiled down at her. “Toyo, he is right you know putting a dirty servo into your intake isn’t very good for you.” He said gently.

She blinked up at him before pulling her dripping servo out and looking at it quizzically. “But clean…” She said, shoving the servo forwards so Optimus could see it.

“Of course it is clean _now_ , girl. You sucked all of the fil… Oh forget it.” Megatron said with a sigh, Optimus smiling up at the larger mech, very aware at how Megatron’s arm as still around his waist.

“She was probably still nursing.” Optimus said quietly, his optics dimming as he remembered how they had come across the little femme, and all that she had lost.

Megatron peered at him, his hard optics softening as he looked down at the sparkling. “Mmmm, I suppose you are right. She seems to handle energon well enough though.”

“Perhaps, but not having the proper nutrients may stunt her growth.” Optimus said thoughtfully.” I wonder if there are any bots in Airachnid’s village that could help fuel her properly.”

“Wiwage?” She asked, her large optics looking up at him as she sucked on her fist, and suddenly the two mechs stiffened.

 _/She doesn’t know yet.../_ Megatron looked up as Optimus’s sad words filtered into his helm, the Prime’s thoughts echoing his own. He had only been told of how they were going to drop her off at some other settlement yesterday and so much had happened since then that he hadn’t gotten a chance to explain it to the sparkling and honestly, he didn’t want to.

Toyo had already lost so much, and now just to be dropped off in an unknown village as he and Optimus, frag… As everyone she had grown attached to would just leave her there? Sure it was the right choice, and the villagers could care for her far better than they could, especially considering their upcoming war with Nemesis, but still it felt awful just to abandon her like that.

Optimus looked up at him, his large blue optics holding sorrow as well as worry. “Megatron…”

The silver mech sighed, his servo moving from Optimus’s back as he rubbed at his faceplates. “I know.” He said heavily, his spark aching at the thought of losing his little Pest. “I know… I, I will… Soon. I just, let’s discover more details first, maybe give her a few more nights of hope.”

Optimus nodded, his spark feeling the pain that tore through Megatron’s and he smiled proudly up at the mech. He knew the mech didn’t want to shoulder this sad responsibility, but was going to anyways. “I am proud of you Megatron.” He said quietly, his servo reaching down to squeeze the larger mech’s tightly wishing he could offer more comfort to the mech.

Megatron nodded curtly, his faceplates stoic as he did so. “It should be me.” Was all he said before looking up as Tron began to make his way over to them.

The other silver mech was venting raggedly, his plating covered in scuffs and dirt but the smile he wore as he looked over the three bots in front of him was brilliant as ever. “Pax! Did you sleep well, love?”

Megatron’s servo twitched in Optimus’s at the other mech’s words, and the Prime looked up at him in confusion. **_Did what Tron said bother him? He can’t possibly be jealous of him, not after last night or is it because…_**

Tron moved in close, his helm lowering to kiss Toyo’s helm, the little femme happily in recharge now, before lifting it and kissing Optimus’s dermas gently, and the Prime’s spark fluttered inside him at the touch.

Megatron nodded to the mech, his spark aching slightly at how easily Tron embraced his love of Optimus, a trace of jealousy eating at him as he wished he had the iron to be so open.

“Good morning, or afternoon now.” Optimus said happily as Tron moved away. “Forgive me for not coming up earlier, I got stuck…”

“In the communications room.” Tron finished with a smile. He tapped at his comm unit. “So I heard. The mechs down there said you are some sort of a computer whiz.”

Optimus blushed as he shrugged. “You know, I don’t know how I did it really. Just kind of came to me.”

Megatron tilted his helm at the smaller mech smiling as more and more of Orion seemed to breaking free of the Matrix’s hold. “Well Orion was an Archivist. Not only did he deal with organization and such but he was very skilled when it came to computers and system work.”

Optimus looked over at him, his dermas pursed as he considered the taller mech’s words. “I had been told that, though I never really… Explored his old habits.” He dipped his helm with a bitter chuckle. “They kept me fairly busy with everything that had nothing to do with Orion, well except hunting you, that is.”

Tron and Megatron peered down at Optimus, Tron feeling bad for the mech as Megatron felt his spark burn angrily. “A bunch of fraggers.” The warlord muttered before shaking his helm and looking past the other silver mech. “Break time?”

Tron nodded following the other mech’s gaze. “Yes, figured they could go off and fuel a bit. What do you think so far?” He asked, looking back at Megatron.

“I think we have a lot more work to do.” Megatron said flatly and Tron sighed but nodded. “Yet, there is great potential and will power in the group.” Megatron added, his optics going to the other mech as he nodded respectfully to him. “You have a good group here, Tron. They work hard, don’t complain, and are very respectful. You have done well as a leader, I would say even better than me.”

Tron blinked up at his twin, his smile growing as his frame stood a bit straighter. “Thank you, my friend, but I cannot take all of the credit. Without the help of those like Starscream, Soundwave, and even Shockwave I think I would have a much harder time of everything.”

“Understanding the worth of your teammates is also a good trait of a strong leader, Tron. I agree with Megatron, you should be proud.” Optimus said as he smiled at the other mech.

Tron laughed as his faceplates blushed. “My, I think I need you two around more often. I don’t think my ego has ever been fueled so quickly.”

Megatron snorted. “Ohhh, well enjoy it while you can. I assure you I can build one up and tear it down just as quickly.”

Tron laughed harder as he pat the other mech on his shoulder. “I am certain you can, my friend. I have no doubt, but I am also willing to listen.”

Megatron rolled his optics but smiled at the other mech. “Honestly mech, can anything ever get under your plating?”

“Oh, some things can.” Tron said, his optics peering over at Optimus suggestively, the smaller mech’s faceplates glowing a brilliant shade of blue as his optics bulged and the two mechs around him burst out laughing.

“Haha…” Optimus grumbled, elbowing Tron just to receive another kiss from the mech in between chuckles.

“Well, I am off to wash, this sand is buried so deep into my seams I can feel my frame seizing up by the klik.” Tron said as he began to walk down into the base. “We will start again in a breem or so, and then after have a meeting concerning traveling to the village. Optimus, why don’t you go look at that portal? Shockwave has been relentless in his asking for you.”

Optimus nodded, looking down at Toyo as he tried to figure out what to do with her. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Shockwave to be near the femme but if anything exploded…

“I will take her down to Knockout.” Megatron said as he reached for the little bot. “Umm, wait for me and I shall accompany you to that insane mech’s hideout. Perhaps between the two of we can keep him from disassembling us as we stand.”

Optimus chuckled as he watched Megatron walk off, the silver mech catching up with Tron and the two mechs began talking about the troops once more. The Prime smiled as they laughed and chatted comfortably, his smile growing as Tron’s servo went to Megatron’s shoulder and the larger mech didn’t even flinch from the touch.

 ** _How things can change…_** Optimus thought with a peaceful sigh, his optics going to the sky as he reveled in the light in his spark. He had never felt like this before. In all the time since he awoke it had been horror, war, worry, struggle, death, battles… Sure there were moments of peace, of simplicity, well for most, but for him he never stopped. He never stopped working, he never stopped fighting, or scouting, he had never had a chance to stop being a Prime.

Now, it wasn’t like he had truly stopped here, he still had a mission, a few actually but to not face it so alone in his spark… To face it with not only Tron but Megatron, it was like a dream he never thought would be possible. **_Oh Primus… Thank you, thank you for this gift, this look into what life could actually be._**

He walked over to the front of Shockwave’s portion of the base, his thoughts slowly moving through his processor as he thought of the day before, smiling as he remembered the warmth he had felt, the love. Everything had changed so much since coming here, and so much of it in a good way, of course he was still terrified for his team, but with Megatron here with him, maybe they would be safe… **_Wait, I need to stop thinking like that. He said the war was over, and I, I believe him. I just hope his troops agree. Soundwave would probably follow him to the abyss and back, but Starscream…_**

He sighed as a trickle of fear for his team ran through his spark. Starscream was always an unknown and in many ways he was surprised Megatron had left the mech behind… **_Unless he defaulted once more… I just hope my team found some fuel. That they stay strong in my absence, that they still function by the time I return… Or, try to return?_**

The thought of just leaving this world made his spark burn, to leave Tron… He groaned, angry with himself for not allowing his good mood to keep with him even for a little while when he heard Megatron’s heavy pede steps come up behind him, and he turned with a smile at the welcomed distraction.

Megatron vented out as he neared Optimus, the smaller mech turning as he approached and giving him a wonderfully open smile once they locked optics. He smiled back, his spark pulsing oddly in his chest at the sight. To see Optimus smile at him like that, it was something he never thought he would see, much less get excited about. “Ready?” He asked the smaller mech, hoping to distract from his awkward blush, and Optimus nodded before making his way down into Shockwave’s underground lab.

The Prime adjusted his optics to a more sensitive setting as he entered the dark area, smiling as he scanned over the piles that were already appearing in the tunnel. “Just be careful, he is a bit of a hoarder.” He said over his shoulder, gracefully maneuvering between the numerous piles of scrap.

“A bit?” Megatron asked sarcastically, the larger mech shaking his helm at the mess around them.

Optimus laughed. “Seems he has enjoyed being stuck in a scrap yard, he had far less junk last time I saw him.”

Both mechs looked up as a _BOOM_ sounded from deeper down the tunnel, a plume of smoke wafted up to them a moment later and Optimus found himself happy he hadn’t brought Toyo after all.

“Wonderful.” Megatron muttered waving through the smoke as he continued to follow Optimus down.

“WOWWEEE!” A voice exclaimed as they finally made it to the large open area of the lab, the smoke slowly filtering out enough so that they could see Shockwave’s ash covered frame standing next to a metal slab he was using as a table.

Optimus coughed a bit as he neared, alerting the yellow mech to his presence and the little mech squealed as he approached. “PAX! How are you? Ohhh, and Megatron 2.0! Have you come to lend me some shavings of your…”

“NO!” Megatron said quickly, also coughing from the smoke as he glared at the mech.

Optimus smiled down at Shockwave, his optics narrowed as he tried to see better. “We are actually here to… Cough, cough… See the portal.”

Shockwave’s optic blazed as he clapped. “Oh wonderful! Just through here! Do mind the piles though, they are all carefully organized, as you would imagine.”

Megatron glared at the mech flatly before scanning the numerous loads of scrap around them. “Organized by whom, blind cyber-monkeys?” He asked quietly, rolling his optics as Optimus looked up at him disapprovingly.

“Ohhhh, I wonder if I could train some to do such work!?” Shockwave said thoughtfully, his digit tapping on the lower portion of his helm. “Of course most of the time they are quite wild, one would even say rabid… Tron would never let me bring them into the base, but they are also very intelligent creatures as well and they don’t eat much. Did you know that many of them even build tools all on their own!? Of course, that they are prone to consuming their young doesn’t always bode well for their species, but if I could train some maybe I would have even more help and I could triple the amount of experiments and research I could accomplish by the breem!”

Megatron stared at the smaller mech, his optics wide with disbelief. “So _you_ are the one we are hoping can build a portal that can traverse space and time?” He asked dryly giving Optimus a side glance.

Shockwave nodded excitedly. “Yes! Isn’t it wonderful!? No need to thank me really. I love having new things to work on. Currently I am performing fifty-three experiments at the same time! Oh, look at this!” He exclaimed, crawling over some piles ignoring how they crumbled under him as he searched for something.

Megatron leaned down so that his helm was right next to Optimus’s. “He is going to kill us all.”

Optimus laughed nervously. “Noo… He, he is just a little… A little different is all. I mean, think of your Shockwave, to many his mannerisms are just as unsettling.”

“There is a difference between unsettling and,” He flinched as a crash sounded further in the room, “And verifiably insane.” He finished uneasily only to yelp as the little mech suddenly appeared right next to him.

“I found it!” Shockwave exclaimed, stopping to look curiously at Megaton as the larger mech stumbled away from him. “Are you ok?” He asked cheerily, eliciting a growl from the hulking mech as he tried to muster back any pride he lost every time the mech scared the frag out of him.

“Ummm, Shockwave…” Optimus started, trying to hide his smile from Megatron and get the excited mech back on track when Shockwave held his servo up to stop him.

“Wait! Listen! This is my newest invention! I call it the Melodic Sound Amplifier 4000!” He said as he turned a small knob on the box like creation he held before letting it go with a squeal.

Suddenly a little tune came from the box, its twinkling melody filling the semi-smoky lab as Shockwave bobbed his helm to its song. Optimus and Megatron shared a look, the warlord growing increasingly agitated as the kliks passed and the smaller mech kept winding the box until it stopped just to do it again, and again, and again…

Optimus cleared his vocalizer as the tune played for a fifth time, nervous Megatron was going to just take the box and crush it to pieces before the yellow mech as he heard Megatron think that _very_ thought in his own helm. “Ummm, Soundwave… I was wondering if we could focus on the…”

“I can’t get the tune right though.” Shockwave said suddenly, his optic narrowing as he glared at the box in frustration. “See I wanted something like ‘Doot Doot De Doot’, but this is more like ‘La La Le Loo’, right? Do you hear that too?”

Megatron rubbed his faceplates roughly, his patience about as thin as a string of tattered mesh. “It sounds FINE mech, _and_ it is _merely_ a music box! NOT some 4000 whatever you called it! Arrrrgh, frankly I don’t care! We are here to talk about the _portal_ and…”

“MUSIC BOX! YES! What a wonderful name! Thank you! But I hate the thing, here!” Shockwave extended his arm out to the now shaking warlord. “Because you named it you can have it, I think the tune is a bit annoying, and you know when you are trying to focus annoying things are just the worst!”

Optimus looked up at the silver mech, his concern over Shockwave’s continued existence growing as Megatron looked like he were ready to implode. “Yes, yes they _arrrre_.” Megatron grated out, his optic twitching slightly as he said it.

“Umm, I will take it. Thank you.” Optimus said to Shockwave, grabbing the little box and placing it in his subspace. “The portal!?” He said quickly already noticing how the yellow mech was looking around for other treasures to show them.

“Oh right! Why didn’t you say so!? This way.” He said with a scoff before turning and making his way towards the back of the room.

“Optimus… I, I don’t know.” Megatron strangled out, his servos roughly pulling down on his faceplates as he tried to calm down. “I don’t know… I don’t if I can do this.”

“Just don’t kill him, alright? We are on the same side, remember that. Oh, and vent.” Optimus said, lightly rubbing the other mech’s arm before following after the strange little mech.

“Vent!? I have been _venting_ but it doesn’t cure crazy!” Megatron snapped, grumpily walking with the other mechs.

Optimus shook his helm with a smile. **_Oh Megatron… I guess some things will never change._**

They moved around the piles, finally making it to a smaller backroom that was mostly dark until Shockwave walked over to a small panel on the wall and flipped a switch, just for nothing to happen.

“Oh… Hold on! I can fix this, got the perfect tool!” He called out as he moved further into the darkness. There were a few crashing sounds, some screeches of metal on metal before the mech returned with a large wrench.

Optimus smiled encouragingly at Shockwave, sliding his servo into Megatron’s as he heard the larger mech groan impatiently. “Don’t worry Megatron, we will be out of here soon enou…”

 _BANG!_  
BANG!  
BANG!

Both Optimus and Megatron jumped as Shockwave took the huge wrench and instead of ‘fixing’ the switch, he just swung the tool as hard as he could at the panel, and smashed the wrench into it repeatedly. “SOMETIMES IT JUST NEEDS A LITTLE HELP!” The mech screamed out over the bangs. “I GOT IT THOUGH, NO WORRIES!”

Optimus’s optics bulged, his servo gripping tighter to Megatron’s as he felt the mech’s field fill with utter despair. “We are doomed.” The silver mech said, his helm falling to Optimus’s shoulder in defeat.

Suddenly the lights flared to life, and Optimus let out the vent he didn’t realize he had been holding. **_Oh, thank Primus..._**

Shockwave hummed as he carelessly threw the wrench away, the tool crashing into another mess of scrap as he ran over to the center of the room. He lifted his arms in a showy kind of way as he stopped before his creation. “TAAA DAAA!”

“I don’t even want to look.” Megatron lamented, but as Optimus gasped he braved a peek, his own optics widening as he stared in awe at a very familiar looking machine.

“Megatron… I, I only got to see it once but… But this looks just like yours! Doesn’t it?” Optimus asked excitedly, watching as Megatron walked around him to scan over the machine closer.

“It certainly looks similar, but will it function the same?” The silver mech wondered as he walked around the portal.

“Megatron, well _my_ Megatron said you might have some useful information to help with that?” Shockwave asked as he moved in close to the larger mech, Megatron scowling at the bot as he shifted away from him nervously.

“Yes, and I have already downloaded the information to this data stick.” He said sternly, noting how upset Shockwave looked at not being able to dig around his processor as he handed the mech the small memory stick.

“Oh, of course. I guess that makes more sense than… Yeah...” Shockwave said sadly taking what was offered to him as his shoulders slumped.

Megatron shook his helm at the mech before moving back to Optimus. “Is that all, can we go now?” He asked stiffly, his optics pleading with the Prime.

“Umm, Shockwave, is that all you need?” Optimus asked, and the little yellow mech sighed heavily.

“Yes… Unless!” Shockwave said as he turned. “Unless I can just have a little _tiny, ittle bittle_ scrapping of your…”

“ARRRRGH! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND…” Megatron started furiously just to stop himself and vent deeply. “If I give you some will you please, _please_ stop hounding me?”

“YES! No hounding, whatever that means.” Shockwave said happily clapping excitedly.

“It means no more bothering me, or threats of stealing pieces of me in the middle of the night, got it!?”

Optimus’s optical ridge raised at that. “Shockwave… Did you threaten to shave his plating when he was sleeping?”

The yellow mech tilted his helm thoughtfully. “Did I?”

“ARRRGH MECH! Fine, here!” Megatron said, scraping his claws along his arm, his frustration obviously leading him to scrape too much as energon bubble up from the gash, before handing the bit of plating to the awed mech. “Just no cloning me or… Arrrgh,  frag it! I am going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“You… I get _plating_ AND _energon_ … Ohhhhh!” Shockwave exclaimed emotionally holding his gift reverently for a moment before flying forwards and hugging Megatron tightly. “OOOHHHH! Thank YOU!”

The warlord tensed immediately at the embrace. “Yes, yes… Alright… You can get off of me _now_.” He grated out, stepping back as he tried to wiggle out from the mech’s embrace.

“I will always remember this!” Shockwave promised, his voice filled with joy. He jumped back then, wiping his optic with his unsullied servo. “Ohhhh, so much new stuff to study! YAAAAY!”

Optimus smiled at the mech as Megatron turned and left without another word. “Umm, thank you for looking into this Shockwave. I know we appreciate it.”

“Anything for you mechs… Soooo many possibilities.” The yellow mech mumbled to himself as he walked past Optimus holding the data stick and plating happily.

The Prime sighed, moving to the exit as he shook his helm. No matter how many times he thought he got used to this world it continued to surprise him.

He jogged a bit to catch up with Megatron, the silver mech’s frame stiff as he walked. “Megatron, how is your arm I know you kind of dug too de…”

He cried out as Megatron suddenly turned on him, the larger mech grabbing his arm not unkindly, as he pulled him close and kissed him hard.

Optimus overrode his battle protocols that threatened to fire to life as he eased his frame against the other mechs and told himself to relax. His intake opened as the silver mech’s glossa pushed against his lips, a slight whimper escaping him as the mech pushed him backwards until his back plates hit the wall behind him.

Megatron growled, his servos sliding over the smaller mech’s frame as his glossa worked its way deeper into the mech’s intake. “Arrrgh… Optimus…” He groaned, the tension that had built while with the insane scientist slowly falling always as he focused all of that energy into kissing the mech before him.

It was strange, or maybe not so strange, but just as Orion used to accomplish with him, he felt his stress ebb as he lost himself in the mech. His spark no longer felt tight and when Optimus’s calm, and warm field fell over him he whimpered under its caress.

_/I am proud of him. He held his temper well./_

Megatron scoffed against the other mech’s dermas. “Not so well.” He said out loud, surprised at how easily they could transfer thoughts now.

Optimus chuckled, his optics shinning up into Megatron’s. “Much better than before. I am certain that not so long ago you would have shot him and been done with it.”

The silver mech grunted. “It isn’t like I wasn’t considering it.”

“But you didn’t.” Optimus said with a smile.

Megatron sighed, nodding his helm as he pulled away from the mech, his frame humming with pleasure and the release of all over the tension it had held. “Being the good guy is going to be a nightmare isn’t it?”

Optimus tilted his helm thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose it has its stresses, but it gets easier after a while.”

Megatron gave him a dubious glance. “I doubt it.”

“Well,” Optimus started, walking next to the mech, his servo rubbing over his dermas unconsciously as he reveled in their unexpected kiss. “Were you so happy being the bad guy? Was that easy?”

“I would like to say yes, but I would be lying. No, it wasn’t happier, but at least you didn’t need to care so much.” Megatron said gruffly as they made their way out of the tunnel.

“I don’t think that’s true at all. I think you still cared very much. You are a very passionate mech, Megatron. I don’t think there is a time when you ever felt nothing.”

The silver mech shrugged, “I suppose you are right, but you… There were many times you seemed not to feel anything during battle. I always envied that.”

When he suddenly didn’t feel the warmth of the other mech beside him Megatron looked back to find Optimus frozen, the mech looking at the ground as he fisted his servos tight at his sides. “O-Optimus?” He started, uncertain why the mech was acting so strange suddenly and wondering if somehow he had insulted the mech unwittingly, when the Prime sighed heavily.

“I felt it. I felt it all, I had just been trained, molded not to express that fact.” Optimus said quietly, his voice cold, and hollow sounding.

Megatron frowned, walking back so he stood next to the rigid mech. “They trained you not to feel?” He asked angrily, his optics narrowed as he scanned over Optimus’s emotionless faceplates.

“In a way, I guess.” Optimus answered. “This was all in the beginning when, when I first appeared. They, they were worried about my… They said I cared too much to properly lead without being susceptible to becoming compromised. Especially when it came to you.” He said as he looked up at the silver mech.

Megatron’s frown deepened, his optics blazing as he listened to the smaller mech’s words.

“I had no idea why they thought you could influence me in such a way, on an emotional level, not at the time. I had only met you in some of our battles. I just thought because you had influenced so many to go against them, the Senate I mean, that they feared their new Prime, their newest weapon could fall to your rhetoric as well.” He laughed bitterly, his optics dropping to his pedes. “It was Ratchet that told me, long after the fact, who I once was to you. I mean, I had known of an Orion Pax, that he used to be me, or I used to be him rather, but that was all I was allowed to know. Looking back on it now, I suppose I understand why they did such training, though I wasn’t the only one to undergo the workshops. Magnus was another mech in there with me, there were others as well, officers, but most of them have offlined now.”

“What was included in these _workshops_?” Megatron asked, trying to keep his anger at bay.

Optimus looked away for a moment, his optics becoming clouded as he thought back to the early vorns of him being a Prime. “Well many different exercises. They were congruent with many other things I needed to learn as well, like the laws set by the Senate, who the leaders were, frag I even needed to learn to fight. _These_ lessons though, they always felt wrong to me, probably because of how I watched the bots around me change as a result of them.”

“They, they would make sure that the rules came before all else. If we were ordered to shoot a prisoner we needed to do so without regret. If one of our team deflected, we were to report them immediately, or in my case sentence them. And… And as for you…” Optimus said as he shivered unconsciously. “I had special training dealing only with you. Over, and over again I was forced into simulators where I would hunt and kill you in numerous ways.”

Megatron grit his denta as his arms wrapped around his chest tightly, still trying to ease his growing fury as Optimus continued. “Sometimes you would come at me as a screaming mad mech, sometimes they would show you murdering sparklings… Sometimes you would be on your knees, begging for mercy but every time, I had to shoot.”

The Prime’s optics burned, more and more awful realizations coming to him as he looked over each memory file. “The Senate was everything, the laws final, and many times the mechs that went into these programs came out more like machines then bots. You can see it in Magnus. Megatron… He used to have such spirit. Not that, that he is ruined but…”

“So, so how did you retain any level of emotion, Prime?” The silver mech inquired. “Magnus is far colder than you have ever been.”

“I pushed what I had left of me deep down inside, hid it away until it was safe to come out again and, and I lied.” Optimus said, his dim optics peering at the warlord as he laughed darkly. “You joke that I am bad at lying, but that is only because I have a grave distaste for it but, but if I have an important cause, a good solid reason to do so, I can lie well enough to fool even the most cynical senator.”

“I faked it all. I saw what happened to those around me, I saw how empty their optics became, and how the rules, the laws consumed all of their reason, their very being. I saw some take former comrades and willingly sign an order for Empurata, just for the mech’s questioning the law! Megatron…” Optimus’s frame hitched, his spark burning as his guilt, his regrets came full circle.

“I was so lost. I know that is no excuse, but I had no identity! I was a Prime, only ever a PRIME! I… I knew so little of the world around me except that I was a tool for the Senate, a symbol of hope, or I was supposed to be!” Tears formed in the corner of his optics, his vents growing rapid as he dug through his old memory files, those that haunted him to this day.

“They trained me to take down the usurpers. To mow them down in the name of Cybertron. They trained me not to feel doubt or regret as those that begged for mercy were cut down, or they tried to.” Optimus said as he grated his denta together. “I started to fake my emotions, or the lack of them. I learned to set my faceplates, make my voice sound even, and always collected and I would shoot you. I would kill you over, and over again in so many ways, never hesitating, never questioning.”

Megatron snarled, furiously. The Senate had taken his love under the promise of giving him a chance to help his people, told him that he deserved the right, the _honor_ of primacy just to not only erase him, but remake him from the inside out. This training Optimus spoke of, he knew of something similar, a procedure that had also come from the beloved Senate of Cybertron, Shadowplay.

Now Shadowplay concerned more _physical_ altercations done to the processor of a bot, but it was based on the same concept of manipulation. It was meant to take a mech and screw with him enough that his original personality no longer existed. That the Senate had done nearly the same to their own officers, he supposed it shouldn’t have surprised him, but to hear it from Optimus, to realize it had been _attempted_ on Optimus… **_They fragging tried this on their own Prime! Hadn’t the mech lost enough and yet they needed to take everything from him! Not just his spark, his past, his frame but his emotions as well!? Oh Optimus… I never knew…_**

“Optimus… They fragging Shaowplayed you!” Megatron growled out.

“Shadowplay? What is that?” The Prime asked, and the silver mech just growled louder.

“Frag it all… You don’t even know… Arrrgh, why do you think my Shockwave is so _unsettling!_ Like Magnus, he used to be a very different mech but the fragging Senate fucked with his processor! They erased his emotions, entirely! Frag it… You didn’t know.” Megatron said as he shook his helm. He used to be so sickened that a Prime, a mech that was supposed to be so honorable, and help the people would allow such atrocities happen under his rule and now… Not only had Optimus not known about it, but that they were doing almost the same fragging thing to _him_ …

“I… I didn’t know.” Optimus said, his helm falling as he felt guilt flow through him. “I should have… I should have looked more deeply into the Senate, I should have…”

“Fraggin hard to do so when they kept you so busy in their own sick games! Frag it all…” Megatron rubbed his faceplates in exasperation.  “Fraggers… All of them. I, I am sorry Optimus. I didn’t know what they were doing to all of you either. I suppose we are both to blame for not looking deeper.” He smiled then a small tired one, but a smile all the same. “You know, I am grateful. I am grateful to have this second chance with you. It seems we were both in the dark far too long, pawns in a game of some filthy fraggers.”

Optimus looked up at him, and nodded. “Yes, yes I suppose so. I, I am glad as well, Megatron. I much prefer you standing with me than against me, very much so in fact.”

Megatron smiled, his arms reaching out, and Optimus happily falling into them as he held the mech. “I agree, Optimus.”

The smaller mech nodded against his chest plates, his spark almost seeming to pulse in time with Megatron’s. “Never on Cybertron has there been such a pair.” Optimus said quietly, and Megatron felt his spark skip at the words.

“Or a trio, as it were.” The silver mech said lightly. “You know, Tron is _painfully_ perfect, but I do like the mech.”

Optimus looked up at him, his optics shinning as he smiled. “As do I. I think he is the best of us.”

Megatron scoffed, “Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

Optimus laughed, his helm snuggling into Megatron’s chestplates tighter as he reveled in the peace he felt there, it was a peace he had always searched for, as if… As if his spark knew it was there, always there just, just an inch too far for him to reach. To finally have it, to finally be able to touch it… It was like a dream come true. “Arrogant as always…”

“You’re damn right. Come on, let us go find our elusive Musketeer, we have some troops to train.” Megatron suggested as he stepped away and started for the base.

Optimus tilted his helm as he walked next to the larger mech. “Musketeer?” He asked with a confused grin.

“Oh some video or story Knockout told me of. Fragger would disappear every chance he had to sneak into a drive-in movie. Mech is addicted to human entertainment, I am surprised he hasn’t lamented its loss here.”

Optimus smiled, “Well, I suppose it is because he has found an alternative form of entertainment in Soundwave.”

Megatron laughed, “Yes, yes I suppose he has. What a strange world this place is, certainly has the ability to change a mech.”

The Prime smiled wider, “I does indeed, and I am so very grateful for it.”

……………………………

During the second portion of training Optimus joined in on helping train the soldiers. He, Megatron, Tron, and Starscream split the troops into quarters, cycling through the groups as the breems passed. In Optimus’s opinion the troops were doing a wonderful job, even the villagers that needed far more training. Some of them even volunteered to join Tron’s group and the silver mech welcomed them happily.

Once training was done and most of them washed up, they held another meeting to discuss the journey to Airachnid’s village. They were to use the ship, so generously donated to them from the Autobots, to carry the villagers. As it was a rather small shuttle, only a few Decepticons could fit in with the refugees, so many would fly or travel outside of the ship to help protect it.

“There seems to be a series of storms forming soon, starting near the end of the day tomorrow actually, and we need to discuss whether we travel before the storms set in, meaning tomorrow morning, or we hold off for a few more solar-cycles and then leave.” Tron said as he looked over his team.

“Tomorrow?” Megatron asked, his spark aching at the thought of losing Toyo so quickly.

Tron looked over at him, a small sad smile on his faceplates. “Or after the storms, but I am afraid of our energon stores diminishing given we are sharing it with so many. We have yet to find any new mines in the area either, but there is always the long river, it is just a bit of a ways to go for very low-grade fuel.”

Starscream thought, “I am uncertain, Megatron. The villagers we are training are doing well, but I think they could use more help. Plus what we teach them here they can then pass on to others.”

“True, but Megatron is right, we are falling low on fuel, and our scouts haven’t had luck finding any mines.” Another mech said at the back of the room.

“Well now that our communications are up and running, thanks to Pax, we should find it easier to pick up signals for fuel, but we would still be sending scouts out in storms to retrieve the energon.” Tron said as he smiled at Optimus.

Optimus looked over the bots collected. “I believe Starscream is correct. If we can give the villagers a few more days of training it may make a very big difference for them. I could go on a run early tomorrow morning with the scouts. I can tow quite a bit of weight in my alt form if you just give me a cart. I will also see if I can intensify the sensitivity of your scanners. Back on Earth I had to do it often. If we can’t find anything by mid-morning, we can leave once I return?”

Tron looked over at him, a large smile on his faceplates. “I think that is fair. That way we could possibly train them longer, and if we cannot find fuel we will still have plenty of time to travel to the village. What says everyone?” The Decepticons all agreed, pleased with the plan. “Excellent, well you have all done wonderfully today, and I am certain you are all ready to rest. Enjoy the rest of the night but, be ready to leave if we need to. I will have Starscream let you all know who will be traveling with us, but feel free to volunteer as well.”

The bots nodded, the room filling with conversation as they stood and made their way out into the main part of the base. Optimus looked over to where Megatron was, the larger mech’s faceplates still and unreadable as he stared at the table before him.

“Megatron?” Optimus called to the mech, and smiled as Megatron’s mismatched optics looked over at him.

“I need to tell her.” He said simply, his large frame stiffly standing before leaving the room.

Tron sighed as he watched the other mech leave, “I wish… I wish we could keep her here.”

Optimus nodded, his spark aching as he stared at the doorway. “As do I…”

…………………

Megatron rubbed at the back of his neck, his spark pounding in his chassis as he made his way through the base. **_I can do this… I can. I have to! It is for her safety! Think of that, even if she hates… Even if she hates me for doing it._**

He heard some music playing up ahead smiling as he realized the townsfolk were enjoying their night. He peered into the main part of the base, his optics scanning over the many bots that we settled there. Some sat in large groups all laughing and talking about their day, some were sipping on energon while they walked around, some danced, and the sparklings played around them all.

It wasn’t as active as yesterday’s events had been, but it was peaceful, warm, and simple and he felt his spark ache oddly at the sight. He wondered if he would ever be able to enjoy such simple pleasures. Just look for a home and settle down. Maybe he could become a writer?

He laughed, shaking his helm as he continued to search for Toyo. One mech looked up as he passed, the refugee smiling happily up at him. “Hello sir. Do you need some help?”

Megatron blinked down at the mech, surprised at the respect the mech showed for him. “I am looking for the little yellow sparkling, Toyo. Have you seen her?”

“Oh yes, she rode off on that cyber-cat a while back. With that red medic and the masked mech. They went topside.” The mech reported.

“Ah, thank you.” Megatron said as he turned and made his way to the entrance tunnel. As he exited he was amazed at how clear the night sky was. The moon was bright and full, bathing the crap yard in its blue glow and making the piles of scrap around him look like spires of light.

He walked over to where he heard Knockout’s voice, the mech was laughing as he chanted something on. “Come on! That was slower than the last run Ravage! BOOOO!”

“BOOO, BOO!” Toyo squeaked out happily copying the medic’s words.

“Frag you Knockout! You get out here and…” Ravage started with a growl.

“LANGUAGE! There is a _sparkling_ present!” Knockout reprimanded as Toyo and Soundwave laughed.

Megatron finally found the group near the training ring, his optics going wide as he saw Toyo sitting on top of Ravage, some sort of a bucket or something on her helm and she held a piece of scrap in her servo like a sword.

“Alright, RESET! Now remember Toyo, you need to swing _before_ you get to the dummy.” Knockout said slowly, and the little femme set her faceplates before nodding.

Ravage rolled his optics as he turned and lined up with what looked like a pile of scrap placed together in the center of the ring. A bucket much like the one on Toyo’s helm sat at the top, and angry looking face drawn upon it.

“Yippi UP!” Toyo yelled as she held tight to Ravage with one servo, and lifted her ‘sword’ high before the cyber-cat took off towards her ‘opponent’.

“It’s GIDDY UP!” Knockout called to her watching as before, the femme held her sword up the entire time, all the way past the dummy and only brought it down once Ravage stopped his charge.

“ROOOOAR!” She cried slicing at nothing, just to blink, turn a bit and peer at the dummy in confusion. “Oh… Missed.”

Megatron couldn’t help but laugh as he neared, pulling the groups’ optics to him. Toyo squealed, quickly trying to get off of Ravage only to fall in a ball beside him.

Ravage looked over the sparkling worriedly. “Are you alright? You could have asked for me to let you do…”

“Toyo k, Toyo ok…” She mumbled picking herself up blindly as the bucket had fallen over her optics. “Big DARK!” She said with a giggle, her arms going out in front of her as he tried to find her Hero.

Megatron smiled as he shook his helm and stepped over the chain that circled the ring and walked towards the stumbling femme. “Over here, Pest.” He called genty to her, the femme laughing as she blindly ran towards his voice.

“Hero! Toyo hero too! Knight!” She exclaimed, almost walking right by him before he knelt and reached out for her, picking her little frame up and lifting the bucket just a bit so she could see.

“A knight? A bit scrawny for a knight, in my opinion.” He said gently, his spark aching wretchedly as her large, loving, and trusting optics looked up him.

“Scrany? Good?” She asked placing both of her servos on his faceplates as she peered into his optics.

Megatron laughed. “I suppose it depends. So, what started this?”

The three other mechs walked over, Knockout lifting his arm as he approached. “Well, she looked bored and said she wanted to train like the others. Ravage volunteered to help too. Such a helpful puppy.”

“Volunteered? More like was forced to so you and the sparkling would stop making those ridiculous faces at me.” The cyber-cat said sarcastically as he glared at the medic. “You are teaching her terrible habits.”

“Hey, I am like the cool Uncle. Thus, it is my JOB to be the poor influence!” Knockout said happily.

“Whatever an Uncle is, they need some lessons in sparkling care.” Ravage grumbled out but Knockout just laughed.

Megatron smiled as he stood, holding tight to the little knight as he did. “I see.” He sighed, his optics falling to the femme as she continued to look up at him so sweetly.

“Toyo fight. Fight like Hero! Me, protect you!” She said booping the middle of his faceplates with her tiny servo as another giggle came from her.

The silver mech’s optics dimmed, his resolve faltering by the klik. **_I need to do this, this is for her safety! Remember that!_**

He looked over at the trio of mechs, his dim optics growing even darker as he vented heavily. “Umm, I need to speak with Toyo for a moment…”

Knockout looked at his leader curiously, surprised at how withdrawn the mech seemed. “Of course. It is getting a bit chilly anyways. Do you want me to douse the oil fires?”

“No, I can do so after.” Megatron said wearily as he walked over to a stack of crate he could sit down on to speak with the femme.

The medic nodded as he watched Megatron walk away. “I wonder what is going on with…”

“The village, he is going to tell her.” Soundwave said somewhat painfully. “I can read him even with my mask on. He is terrified, and filled with sorrow.”

Knockout looked over at Soundwave before glancing back to his leader watching as the hulking mech set the femme down before sitting next to her. “Frag…” he said quietly.

“Let’s give them some space.” Ravage suggested, rubbing his helm against Soundwave’s leg.

“Oh, ok… Yeah…” Knockout muttered as he and the others made their way to the entrance tunnel. **_Oh man… Let this go well… For both of them. I think everybody needs a fraggin break._**

Megatron watched gloomily as the trio walked down into the base, his spark hammering inside him when he felt a little servo grasp his and he looked down to find Toyo looking up at him. He smiled as he scanned over the little femme.

Her optics looked confused but loving as they peered up at him, the bucket on her helm hung crookedly, and she was covered in dirt from pede to helm but to him, she was beautiful, and perfect…

“Why sad?” She asked quietly, her other servo going to rub at her tired optics and she yawned before looking back at him.

“Pes… Toyo…” He started, his frame stiff and spark wild as he tried to find the right words, and the courage to say them. “I… We are going to a village soon. A nice one, filled with kind bots, and many sparklings that you will be able to play with.”

“Ohh, fun friends.” She said with a smile moving to sit down next to Megatron, her little legs hanging over the edge of the crate she was on as she kicked them happily.

Megatron nodded, forcing a smile to his faceplates. “Yes, friends just for you. I have even heard they dance there, and sing. Oh and they have drums, and a school of sorts, or so Starscream said.”

“Learn to knight?” She asked excitedly fisting her servos as she punched the air around her, almost falling off the crate until Megatron caught and steadied her.

“No, no it is much better. Even though you, you are an excellent knight.” He said with a small smile, “But there are many other things sparklings need to learn, and you will be able to do it all there.”

“You learn too?” She asked innocently as she picked at some dirt on her servo.

“No.. I have already… Arr, Toyo…” He turned a bit, his spark pounding so loudly he could hardly hear anything else. “Toyo, I will be taking you there but then, then I will need to leave. There is a war going on and I am needed…”

Toyo’s optics opened wide, the bucket sliding further down her helm as she looked at him quickly. “Leave? L-leave Toyo?” She asked, her voice shaking a bit as her optics began to glisten.

Megatron vented in deeply. **_You can do this..._**

“Yes. Toyo, there is a war brewing and I am needed here to…”

“TOYO NEED HERO!” She cried, her lower derma trembling terribly as she stood on the unsteady crate, her little servos fisting at her sides as she stared at him.

Megatron set his faceplates even as his spark shattered within him. “No. I cannot assure your safety with…”

“TOYO SAFE! FIGHT!” She begged, her little servos going to his chest as she pleaded with him. “T-Toyo knight! Strong! M-me p-p-protect y-you!” She said, wiping at her tears with her dirty servo and creating a long steak of mud across her faceplates. "Be good! Be quiet! Anyting! Promise! Don't send away! Please? Toyo be so strong!"

 ** _Primus… Give me strength…_** Megatron begged silently. “Toyo, please. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. You will be safe there, and I won’t have to worry about you if I know you are there. It isn't like I want to do this but we need to make hard choices sometim..."

"Then don't send away! Don't want to go either! I stay, fight!" She insisted. "Toyo l-love H-Hero!"

"Ohhhh, gods..." Megatron moaned, rubbing his faceplates as his optics filled with tears.  _ **No! No, you need to do this for her, give her a chance for a good life, a better life.**_

"Toyo," He said sternly, forcing himself to be strong. "You need to stop this! You have to go to that village. You will NOT be safe here! Frag, I am doing this because I lov..."

“NOOO!” She screamed, her entire frame hitching as she sobbed. She looked at him angrily then, hiccuping through her tears. “Toyo be good! Always strong! Like Hero said! Now GO!? EVERYBODY LEAVE TOYO! TOYO HATE YOU! NO HERO! HATE HERO!” She screamed, jumping from her crate and running off into the night.

“ _FRAG IT_!” Megatron hissed, jumping up and running after her. “Toyo! Come back!” He called, his optics searching for the femme as he ran through the scrap yard. “TOYO!”

His spark grew more and more erratic the longer he looked and couldn’t find the little femme. **_Where the frag did she go!? Where could she have gone!?_**

“My Lord!” Knockout’s voice suddenly called to him, and he looked up to find the mech running towards him. “I heard yell…”

“She ran! I don’t know where… WAIT!” Megatron ran forwards, his optics wide and burning as they fell upon the bucket that the little femme had been wearing. He looked up, scanning around him desperately when he suddenly realized where he was in the scrap yard. “Nooo…”

...............................

 

Optimus sat nervously in Tron’s quarters sipping on some energon as he awaited Megatron’s return. It had been some time since he had seen the other mech and was worried over how the conversation with Toyo was going.

“Perhaps I should have accompanied him.” He wondered quietly, his spark burning terribly but he wasn’t certain if it was because of him, or if somehow it was Megatron’s pain he was feeling.

Tron stood from starting the small oil fire, his optics soft as he peeked over at Optimus. “If you feel you should be up there I think you should go, love.”

“Arrrgh, I don’t know.” Optimus grumbled, his servo rubbing at his chest plates as he warred with himself. “I know he can do it but I also… She means so much to him. Frag, she means so much to _me.”_

“She means much to all of us, and I wish we could assure her safety here, but I fear for what might happen in the coming days.” Tron sighed, setting the bucket of oil down in the center of the room before moving in next to Optimus and sitting beside him. “Nemesis is sure to be livid given his losses recently, and it is only a matter of time before he strikes once more. This base is far less protected than our last and I fear him discovering us before we have a chance to improve our defenses. The fact that he is recruiting from such small villages as the one from the other day proves he is getting more desperate. I fear having Toyo with us will place her in even more danger. Airachnid will take good care of her, and there will plenty of sparklings for her to play with.”

Optimus leaned into the larger mech’s side taking comfort in his ever calming field, yet even that couldn’t completely ease the worry in his spark. “I know… I just worry for him, and her. Both have needed the other far more than I think even we know, and to separate them, I just worry.”

Tron nodded, his servo going to the smaller mech’s leg and rubbing it comfortingly. “Well, we shall be there for both of them as much as we can during this hard time.”

“Yes I just… I feel like something, I don’t know. I just worry that…” Optimus started, the pain in his spark suddenly flaring terribly and he vented harshly as he gripped his chestplates.

“Pax! What is it? Is it your ember again? Is something wrong?” Tron asked anxiously as Optimus bent in on himself.

“Arrgh, my spark. It… I think something is… Something is wrong.”

Tron’s optics opened wide. “Wrong? With you? Do you need me to call Hook?” He asked, rubbing the smaller mech’s back plates.

“No, no it isn’t me… It is…”

Suddenly there was a frantic knock outside of their door, and Optimus immediately unfurled from the ball he had curled into and jumped to his pedes.

“Frag it!” He growled out, his aching spark now thundering as he ran to the door and threw it open to find a frazzled looking Knockout there.

“We need all optics topside! Toyo… She, she ran off and Megatron thinks she left the scrap yard! That, that she ran out into the desert.” The medic gasped out through his rapid vents.

“Damnit!” Optimus yelled, pushing past the medic as he ran towards the exit, berating himself for not being there with Megatron during this and now Toyo had run away…

Tron and Knockout followed after him. “Pax, you head up! I will radio everyone to help!”

Optimus nodded as he ran, his spark in terrible pain as he somehow felt Megatron’s chaos echo within him. **_Forgive me! I should have been there! Now, now she is gone, hopefully just in the scrap yard but… But what if she left into the desert, at night, all ALONE, ON THIS CYBERTRON!?_**

He pushed himself faster, his spark roiling with fear and worry. He tried not to panic, tried not to think of all the nightmares that came out at night here… The Scrappers, the Hunters… THE BLEEDERS!?

**_Oh please… Please Primus! Let us find her! Let her be safe! Let us not be too late!_ **


	26. Stars and Chaos (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter! Woot, enjoy the St*rs and cHaOs! Part 2 should be out by tonight! Caaaause I'm awesome, or had time to write finally haha! Enjoy, and sorry for errros!

Megatron vented out impatiently at the gates to the scrap yard, he had already run searching outside of the outer walls and yet still had not found a trace of Toyo. **_Where the frag could she have gone? She can’t have gotten far, not with those tiny legs, so where?_**

He growled in frustration, waiting for others to help in his search and yet to him, all of them were taking too long! **_Damn fools! They know the horrors this world holds more than we do! What the frag is taking them so…_**

“Megatron!” Optimus’s voice finally called to him and he looked up to find the Prime running over to where he stood, panic clear on the mech’s faceplates.

“About time!” Megatron spat out angrily. “What the frag took you so long Optimus!? Was I interrupting some lovely moment between you and Tron? Do you need some more time, or do you think you can help me with this?”

Optimus stopped a distance from the silver mech, his spark aching at Megatron’s tone and words. “I… I came as soon as I could.” He said quietly, his helm lowered with guilt.

Megatron snarled at him, stomping close as his fists trembled at his sides. “And what if it wasn’t fast enough!? What if she is hurt all because you spent your time dallying in…”

“And who is wasting time now?” Tron’s voice called over them, his optics sharp as they glared at the fuming warlord. “Do not blame Optimus just because you are upset, Megatron. It will help nothing.” Tron said sternly, his helm turning as he scanned the area around them carefully with each step of his approach.

Megatron growled at the other mech but vented in deeply to calm himself. “You are right, forgive me Optimus. I… Arrrgh, I just. I don’t know what I did wrong!”

Optimus stepped up to him carefully, his optics soft and field forgiving as he looked determinedly up at the larger mech. “We will find her, Megatron. I am sorry for, for not being there when you…” Optimus cleared his vocalizer and shook his helm, pushing his guilt aside as he focused on their mission. “Knockout said you think she may have left the scrap yard?”

“Yes, her helmet was found near the gates.” Megatron said quickly as he walked over to where he had found the bucket.

“Helmet?” Asked Tron in confusion but Megatron ignored him.

“She has nothing for legs, she couldn’t have gotten far but she is small enough to hide anywhere!” The former warlord bemoaned. “I went around the outer ring of the yard but couldn’t find anything.”

“Well, how about I look in here, you and Tron can fly over the desert and see if you can find anything.” Optimus offered, placing his servo on Megatron’s arm as he did so.

Megatron looked over at him, his optics dim with guilt and worry. “I don’t know what I did wrong… I tried… I tried to do it right Optimus and just…” He muttered, his helm turning away in shame. “She should never have trusted me. She should have never looked up to me! I… I AM A MONSTER! And to pretend otherwise is just foolish!”

“Megatron…” Optimus started just to have the silver mech growl at him and pull his arm away angrily.

“You are all _foolish_ to believe I could be more than I am! I… I was foolish.” Megatron shook his helm, his shoulders squaring before he took a few steps and transformed. “Are you coming, Tron?” Was all he said before firing up his engines and blasting off into the night.

Tron sighed, turning to look back at Optimus just to find the other mech focused on Megatron’s flight, his faceplates still and stoic. “Pax, will you be alri…”

“Let us find her. Then we can deal with inner chaos that resides with us.” Optimus said simply, turning to continue the search in the scrap yard, but he turned back to smile sadly at Tron just before he left and whispered, “Be safe.”

Tron nodded and smiled back. “I will bring us back in one piece Pax, or I will try to. Come on, you three with me.” He called to Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout. “Soundwave, could you take your mask off my friend? I feel we may be in need of your gift, and Knockout do you have a medical kit just in case?”

Knockout nodded. “All set there, Tron.” The red mech answered, his spark skipping at the thought of seeing Soundwave without his mask. He had never seen _his_ Soundwave without it so he wondered what the mech would look like underneath. Was he deformed, ugly, mutated… WHO KNEW!?

Tron nodded back, watching as Soundwave carefully removed his mask with a shiver. “Do you feel anything immediately, my friend?”

“Chaos, strife, guilt, fear… Too much for now.” Soundwave whispered, his optics shuttered as he vented in deeply. “I am worried her signal may be too quiet to pick up, sparklings… Sparklings are surprisingly less demanding when it comes to signals.”

Tron sighed, rubbing his neck in frustration as he nodded. “I know… Come, perhaps in the silence of the desert you will have a clearer sense of things.”

“Yes perhaps we could… Oh…” Soundwave stopped as he lifted his helm, looking over at Knockout for a moment, his dark blue optics blazing at the medic strangely before he smiled. “Thank you, you are quite beautiful as well.”

Knockout’s optics bulged as he realized the mech was listening to, or _receiving_ all of the lewd thoughts he had had the moment the mech revealed his gloriously stunning faceplates, “Uhhh… Ohhh, frag.” He muttered before laughing and transforming. “That is what we call cheating there, Soundwave.”

Tron smiled as the others flew or drove off, his worry for the femme coming full circle as he transformed and blasted off after them. There was no real plan, and considering Megatron was already madly searching in whatever direction he wanted to, and as he had no way to radio the mech he had to just stay close enough to keep an optic on the mech.

**_Ohhh let us find her quickly, if she were to be lost forever I, I think none of us would recover from it… Please… Help us... Anyone?_ **

……………………..

Optimus smiled sadly as the small team took off into the desert, his spark’s pain burning like an itch that could not be eased. He felt badly for not going with them, but he figured he could still be useful here.

He began walking around the yard slowly, a few other Decepticons were searching as well, each calling out the femme’s designation as they searched. **_I hope we find her soon, and she is safe, that we are all safe…_**

Optimus bent low now and then, working through the numerous piles of scrap as he searched, his thoughts wandering to what Megatron had said before he left. _“You are all foolish to believe I could be more than I am! I… I was foolish.”_

**_He has made so much progress since coming here, and has changed so much yet there is so much to deal with as well, for both of us. Will this truly change everything? He… He can fit so well at times and then explode other times. Am I being a fool to hope for more? Is he?_ **

Optimus stopped, his helm lowered as he tried to focus only on his search instead of… Well, everything else. **_If I were a sparkling that had just heard awful news… If I thought I was being abandoned, forgotten and wanted to escape, where would I go? Would I leave into the desert? Or would I find a small haven to curl into and cry…_**

He hummed thoughtfully, easing his shoulders and listening to the world around him. Everything had been chaos for the poor femme recently. Chaos, sorrow, loss, and horror for so long and with the newest revelation of her having to go to the village… For her to lose the only thing that has been stable for her in so long… **_We, we shouldn’t take her there. I, I don’t know what we can do with her, but maybe we can find a way to keep her close? Arrrgh… How though?_**

Optimus frowned as he thought about how the dark Prime had almost crushed her right in front of him. Could they keep her safe if she didn’t go to the village? What if such a situation happened again? Would they be able to save her twice? Would he?

It would kill him if she were destroyed, and he could only imagine what it would do to Megatron. Having Toyo with them would be a huge weakness, had been since they found her and yet, also a strength. She had tempered Megatron’s fury numerous times, given the group hope, something to fight for, something to protect…

**_We, we need to take her to the village. I, I wish we didn’t have to but if we were to lose her in this war, it would be a blow I think many of us could not come back from._ **

He groaned, opening his optics as he continued his search, his thoughts fleeting from Megatron to Toyo, to Earth, Tron, fuel shortages, the portal, his Autobots when suddenly he heard a little whimper.

Stilling himself immediately, he hardly vented as he listened for the sound again. **_Let it be her! Please?_**

It took some time, and he almost gave up completely until finally he heard the small sorrowful sound come from his right once again.

Carefully and cautiously he made his way to the whimper’s source. He didn’t want to frighten the poor thing into running again, but also didn’t want to move so slowly he missed her entirely. He had to crouch beneath a large support beam, slowly moving his legs through some rubble until finally he saw a glimpse of yellow amongst the piles of scrap.

She lay on her side, her back to him as she cried. Her little frame was curled up into a ball as she shivered and moaned and Optimus couldn’t help but feel his spark break at the sight. It was a picture he had seen often in the war, orphans lost and alone, slowly being recovered just to go off to camps where they would hopefully get the help they needed, but he realized that once his troops had dropped the sparklings off, he personally, had never ever learned what had become of them.

He sighed heavily, but quietly, moving his frame that he could sit just outside of her small little haven and let her have her moment. He wasn’t able to radio anyone, and didn’t want to risk going off to alert others so he figured just for a bit he would be patient and wait, at least she was safe.

He looked up to the sky, his optics dilating so that he could make out even the dimmest stars as he pondered on how to approach the femme. What could he say to make things better? Nothing really… He still felt they needed to take her to the village even if it hurt to consider her loss, so what could he say to ease her pain, her worry? Was there anything that could take that sense of loneliness from her, and give her hope once more?

He looked down at the scrap around him, his lips pursed in thought as his digits dug through some of it quietly when he suddenly found a piece of metal that had an oddly familiar shape, and he smiled as an idea ran through his helm.

Humming as he worked, he continued to rummage through the scrap, finding bits and pieces here and there that worked with what he was planning. He noticed Toyo had stopped crying after a bit, but he made certain to pay her no mind until she was ready to approach him, focusing instead on his continued search for oddities.

Once he had enough pieces he opened his subspace and pulled out the small welder he had used when he and Toyo made the flower and began to weld the pieces of scrap together. He almost looked up when he heard something shift and come a little closer to him, but again pretended not to notice.

Bit by bit his creation came to life, and he found himself smiling. **_Who knew I would become such an artist because of this place?_** He thought happily, more than aware of the little frame that continued to inch closer and closer to him as he worked.

A few more kliks, a weld and a spark and finally his creation was complete… Well, as much as it could be. He lifted the little thing up, his optics studying it carefully before he nodded in approval and gently placed it next to him.

Toyo squeaked a bit when he finally looked at her, the tiny femme crouching behind more scrap once she realized she had been discovered. She ducked behind a large metal slat her optics narrowing at him suspiciously as she glared from behind her wall.

“Do you know what that is?” Optimus asked gently, seating himself comfortably against a pile of junk as he looked at his creation.

Toyo didn’t answer but she did shake her helm, her wet optics skirting from the object to Optimus as she did so.

“Well, haha, I didn’t do it justice really, but that is a toy unicorn. A mythical creature they speak of on Earth, apparently it is said to be very powerful, and magical.” The Prime said softly with a laugh. “A human friend I met, a young girl named Miko told me about them. I think you would like her, she is a tough one even though she is so small. Yet, she does get into a lot of trouble.”

He smiled wider as Toyo giggled from behind the metal plate, her helm peeking out just a bit more as he spoke. “Yes, you would like her, and I am certain she would like you. Your energy seems to be matched, at the very least.”

“Toyo zooms.” The little femme said happily, her servo whirling about in the air as she made zooming noises and Optimus laughed louder.

“Ohhh yes, Toyo zooms everywhere. Miko would love you, as would the other children I think, oh and Bumblebee.” Optimus said, his smile fading as he thought of his family back on Earth. “I imagine they all would…” He whispered, his helm lifting to the sky once more as Toyo moved out from behind her wall and crawled a little closer.

“Sad?” She asked, clambering over a small stack of trash and moving closer to the little unicorn.

Optimus smiled back at her before looking down at his servos. “Yes little one, I am sad. In many ways those friends, they were like a family, a family I regrettably never really got to know… Or, never really let them get to know me.”

“Toyo knows Oppymus”

Optimus chuckled, his optics peering over at her, happy to see her so close now. “I think you do little one. I think you have seen more of the true me than they ever have.”

“Oppy sad, lots sad, but nice.” She said with a smile, kneeling down next to the unicorn and poking at it a bit.

“Oppy?” He asked, his smile growing wide as he watched her finally brave picking up the little toy he made for her.

“Oppymus hard. Oppy better.” Toyo mumbled out, her attention more on the toy than him now. “Roooar!” She growled as she shook the unicorn at him, a giggle coming from her a moment later.

Optimus laughed in surprise. “Unicorns don’t roar! They, well I suspect they neigh, like horses.”

“Wassa horse? Unicorn roars, fighter… Like Toyo!” Suddenly the femme’s faceplates fell, her shoulders slumping and optics filled with tears. “Toyo fighter… Strong… Why, why throw away?”

Optimus sighed, his helm looking to the sky. “When you love something, you want to keep it safe and we, we love you Toyo.”

“Toyo FIGHT!” The femme cried out, her tiny frame scrambling over to him, desperation now filling her optics. “Toyo fight! Strong! Please… Please don’t go!”

As her little servos grabbed ahold of his leg he forced a smile to his faceplates before looking down at her. “We know you are strong Toyo, and that is why we know you can do this, for us.”

She looked at him quizzically, her helm tilting as she tried to understand. “Help? Help here! Help everybody! Won’t bother!”

“Toyo, dear one… If you could go back in time and tell your friend, the pup to run, would you?” Optimus asked carefully, not wanting to bring up the death of the little one’s lost friend but if he could just clarify the severity of it all to her young mind.

Toyo gasped, her faceplates scrunching up as she fisted her servos and growled though her tears. “T-tell everybody to run… Save… Save, all friends. Save pup, save P-Papa…” Her frame shook, her sobs wracking her frame as she fell under the weight of all that she had lost.

“Ohhh, little one.” Optimus whispered, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her close. She didn’t seem to mind the gesture, much to his relief, if anything she curled into her special spot easily as she cried.

He held her tight whispering soft words to her now and then as he rocked her. “You are so strong little one, so very strong. I am sorry for all you have lost.”

“Gone… G-gone forever! Toyo alone! A-all alone now! Even H-Hero go, Oppy go… N-no one stay with Toyo.” She cried, her frame trembling terribly in his arms.

Optimus held her closer, his servos wiping her tears away before he smiled gently down at her. “Maybe not physically little one, but we can carry those we have lost in our sparks, or embers, and our memories. A small piece of them will remain with us forever that way, a piece we can look at before we sleep, or something we grasp for when things get dark. That is what I do, at least.”

She blinked up at him, her wet optics glistening in the moonlight. “Pieces?”

Optimus nodded. “Yes. Like, lessons we may have learned from some we have lost, or gifts we still have, or songs…”

Toyo frowned, her optics going to the unicorn. “Gifts?”

“Yes. See, if you keep him close it will bring back memories of tonight, and you can fill that memory with anything you want! Look, look at the stars!” He exclaimed and both of them turned their helms upwards.

“Loss is hard, and it takes those that are strong to work through it, yet even the strongest struggle with loss. But, but much like the stars in the night sky, though you may not always be with those you love, even if you feel you have lost them to the morning light, they are always there.”

Toyo scanned over the sky, her optics reflecting the stars as she stared at them in awe. “Always there?”

Optimus smiled, “Yes. Tell me, what is something you remember about your Papa? If, if you are up to talking about him with me, but you do not need to.” He assured her.

She whimpered a bit, her optics falling to her unicorn. “Papa sang… Pretty songs.”

“Oh?” Optimus asked and she nodded. “May I hear one?”

Toyo frowned, “Dunno, make sad…” She mumbled out, her servos wiping at her optics as she yawned once more. “You sing?”

Optimus tilted his helm thinking of how Megatron said he once used to sing, or… Orion did. “I don’t know many songs, little one.” He said quietly, his spark aching as she vented in disappointment. “But, but I can try, for you.” He said with a grin.

She smiled up at him, her optics finally filling with some of the light that was normally there and the Prime warmed at the sight. “Hmmm… Now to think of some words…” He said thoughtfully, his helm tilting up as he rocked her gently. He scrambled through his memory files, searching for any songs he could find. Most of what he discovered was just the noise Miko listened to constantly, how she called that music was beyond him, but it had always made many in the group happy so… **_Well, except Ratchet._**

He sighed, his mind coming up blank when suddenly he heard the roar of engines approaching and he titled his helm at the sound. He hoped it was the others returning, and felt a sliver of guilt because he hadn’t informed anyone that he had found the femme yet. “Toyo, I… I promise to sing to you soon, but I must tell the others you have been found. Megatron has been worried sick.”

Her optics widened at the mention of Megatron and she curled into his arms deeper. “Said bad words to Hero.” She confessed, fear and regret filling her optics as she looked up at him. “Said hate.”

“Well, I think many of us say words we regret when we are upset, Toyo. I have made that mistake, and so has Megatron. If, if you saw him again, what do you think you would like to say to him?” Optimus asked as he stood and began making his way towards the sound of engines.

“Not hate. Sorry.” She muttered quietly, her little digits petting the unicorn as she sighed. “Does Toyo still need to go away?”

“Yes little one, but not forever. Just until we beat the bad guys, and then, then we will see you, we will find you. I swear it.” He promised with a wink, and her optics lit up a bit more as she blinked back at him. He chuckled as she continued to blink, trying desperately to get just _one_ optic to close when he heard some yelling come from ahead of him and froze.

He strained to listen, setting his audials to their highest setting when he realized that he didn’t recognize the voices, or the strange hum of the engine. **_What is that? It sounds far louder than any bots alt-form, so what could it…_**

He frowned as he listened, suddenly feeling far too exposed, even if he was hidden behind so many piles of scrap. “Toyo, something might be wrong.” He whispered quickly, ducking as he hurried back to her little hiding spot. “You need to stay here, and be very quiet. Can you do that for me?” He asked as he gently set her back into the hole she had settled in.

“What’s wrong!?” The femme asked fearfully, her optics going wide and servos gripping her unicorn tightly as she shook.

“Maybe nothing.” Optimus said with a small smile, forcing his voice to sound light. “But I just need to check on something, and I need you safe and out of the way. Remember what we talked about? Stay safe, stay hidden.”

She nodded jerkily, curling herself into an even smaller ball as she watched him straighten and stand tall.  He smiled encouragingly down at her his optics soft, yet stern.  “I need you to be brave. I will be right back, it is probably nothing, but I want to…” Optimus never got to finish as fire suddenly ripped through his chassis and a splatter of energon sprayed over the terrified sparkling like rain.

“Wh-what…” He strangled out, his helm falling to where a jagged looking harpoon tip stuck out from his abdominal plating.

“Toyo... Toyo ru…” Was all he could say before the tip of the harpoon opened, its sharp metal edges springing out into a star shape and suddenly he was yanked from his pedes.

“ARRRRGH!” He cried out as he hit the ground hard, just to feel the pressure continue as he was pulled from the crying femme, her little frame growing more and more distant as he was wrenched across the scrap yard’s floor.

“OPPY!”

Toyo’s scream fell away as the harpoon’s cord continued to drag him backwards. His frame bounced and jumped across the scattered scrap heaps, some of the jagged scrap cutting deep into his back as he was reeled in like some helpless fish.

“LOOKIE WHAT WE GOT HERE!” Some mech hooted out excitedly and Optimus groaned as his terrible jumbled journey finally came to a stop. He tilted his aching helm up to find at least six pairs of red optics looking down at him.

“Holy frag, it ain't no Scrapper! It's, it’s the false PRIME!” One of the mech’s exclaimed, and Optimus turned to see a very familiar, and yet not, mech peering down at him hungrily.

“H-Hound?” He strangled out, the agony that filled his chassis making it hard to focus on the dark grey mech.

“You know me, false Prime? I gotta say, makes me feel special.” Hound said with a laugh, his crew laughing with him. “Here we are just dumping the scrap like always and _boom_ , we find ourselves some treasure. Seems to be our lucky day boys!”

As Optimus growled at him, the hulking mech sneered and placed his pede on the Prime’s side, painfully crushing down and Optimus’s growl turned to a moan as his ruined insides rubbed against the shaft that had skewered him. Hound chuckled darkly, his helm lowering enough so that Optimus could smell the mech’s stinking vents from where he lay. “Big question is, what the frag a mech like _you_ doing in a junk yard mech? In the _Prime’s_ junkyard for that matter…” Hound narrowed his optics as he scanned around them. “ _And_ are there more of ya hidden inside?”

…………………………….

It was around his seventh desperate flight over the Northern part of the desert when Megatron heard Tron’s engine suddenly come close and he almost snarled at the mech. **_What the frag is he doing searching next to me!? Damn fool, we are going to waste precious time with…_**

“Megatron!” Tron called to him, and the former warlord groaned as he slowed his flight so the other mech could catch up.

“What do you want, Tron?” Megatron asked coldly once the mech had flown up on his right side.

“We have a problem. There is a scrap delivery at the base, right now! Most of my team knows and has hidden away, but Optimus can’t receive our radio signals and…”

Megatron stopped at that, his spark freezing fearfully as he considered the other mech’s words. **_Frag, if they are dumping and discover Optimus walking around…_**

He turned his frame, his optics searching as he looked back at the scrap yard and there it was, a huge transport vehicle backing into the scrap yard, its lights blaring defiantly in the night and he cursed himself for not noticing it beforehand.

“We need to go back.” He said simply, his engines roaring as he prepared to speed off back to the base when Tron flew directly in front of him.

“NO!” Tron screamed, blocking the other mech’s path. “No we can’t just fly in there without a plan! If they find Optimus there, which they may not, it won’t look too suspicious, but if _we_ are there as well they will radio in that something is wrong. My whole base could be discovered!”

Megatron revved his engine in frustration. **_First Toyo is missing and now this!?_** “We blow them apart before they can radio in then!”

Tron growled, “And then Nemesis would definitely know something is wrong once one of his scrap transporters disappears! We need to think and go in carefully! We need to plan!"

“Frag that! If they find Optimus they will take him!” Megatron retorted, his frame heating as he prepared to fly off once again.

“We need to be _smart_ about this, Megatron! We can’t let my team be caught. Think of the refugees as well! Right now they are all safe and…”

“BUT OPTIMUS ISN’T! He doesn’t even know! Fragger could be walking around like a giant fraggin targ... Arrrrrgh!” Megatron stopped as pain ripped through his chassis unexpectedly, his engines ceasing as fire burned through his frame, and suddenly he was falling from the sky.

“MEGATRON!”

Tron’s voice called to him from somewhere above, but as his frame spiraled out of control Megatron couldn’t seem to make sense of anything that was going on around him. He tried to balance out, tried to work past the mysterious and confusing agony that filled him but as he tumbled and flipped all he could think of was Optimus. **_This, this isn’t my pain… This is… Is… Optimus…_**

“TRANSFORM!” Tron screamed as he followed Megatron’s chaotic path, his engines burning hot as he raced to get under the mech. **_I need to catch him! He could die from this height!_**

Luckily the other mech either heard him, or had sense enough to realize what he was trying to do and transformed into his root form. Tron screamed as he pushed his engines harder, his ember hammering as he worked his way under the flailing mech.

Megatron’s claws reached out, digging painfully into Tron’s plating as they scrambled for a hold, the ground coming ever closer when he _finally_  dug one in deep enough to hold tight and with a grunt landed less than gracefully on top of the silver mech.

“Arrrgh, I got ya…” Tron grated out, revving his engines as he swooped upwards. His jets burned along the desert floor, sending charred sand flying into the air as he pulled away from the ground. He vented out raggedly, his frame shaking as he realized how close they had both been to slamming into the desert’s surface.

Megatron gasped as well, his free servo going to his chassis as the ghost pain continued to grow. “Op-Optimus is hurt!” He yelled over the other mech’s engines.

“How do you…”

“I JUST KNOW!” Megatron answered harshly, not entirely sure why he knew, but he didn’t have the time to consider the details right then. All he knew was Optimus was hurt, there were mechs that worked for the Nemesis there with him, and he needed to make it back to the scrap yard as fast as possible.

Tron felt his frame tip a bit as Megatron moved to his knees above him. “What, what are you _doing_!? Hold still!”

“I just got Orion back, mech. There is no way I am allowing these fraggers to take him from me.” Megatron grated out, uncertain if Tron heard him but he didn’t care. He steadied himself as best he could, pushing the pain in his side away as he coiled his pistons tightly and jumped from Tron’s back into open air.

“MEGATRON! You idiot!” Tron cried as his balance faltered and he fought to keep from spiraling out of control. He watched helplessly as Megatron transformed before firing his jets up and blasting off towards the scrap yard full speed.

Terror filled Tron’s ember as he straightened his frame and shot after the mad mech. **_He is going to expose us all! We, we need a plan, we… FRAAAAG!_** Gritting his denta he commed his base, hoping against hope that his signal would not be picked up by his enemies.

  **:Decepticons prepare for evacuation. Grab what you can, and secure the refugees we move out tonight!:**


	27. Stars and Chaos (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH my goodness, is that a second chapter uploaded right after the first!? "Why yes, yes it is!" Haha, So I did edit this chapter but I was less picky cause I need to do some crap tonight, ugh, and I want it up before I go! So, sorry for errors! I will go through with a fine comb later. Enjoy Part 2!

“Search the area. If he is here, there may be others.” Hound said as he looked over at his other workers, the smile on his faceplates was wide, and greedy. He couldn’t believe his luck, him, some worthless scrap driver was about to get the promotion of a lifetime once he brought this fragger in.

He looked down at the now restrained mech. It had taken them all to tie him. Even with a fragging pole sticking out of him, the Optimus look alike was no joke and it wasn’t until Hound had kicked the front of the harpoon over and over again that the fragger had finally stopped fighting long enough for them to wrap some wire around his limbs and secure him.

“You get a hold of the Autobots yet?” He asked one of his companions but the dark blue mech shook his helm.

“Not yet, working on unscrambling some signals, it is always bad here, but we will get through!” The mech said with a smirk.

Hound rubbed his servos together. “Alright, keep at it! This is it boys, this is what will change our lives forever!”

Optimus moaned next to Hound, and he looked down at the false Prime happily. “Don't you worry, we will make sure you get what’s coming to ya. I heard about how you blasted away one of the Prime’s best battalions. He has had a hard on for you since, mech.”

Optimus glared at the mech, his arms pulling weakly at his binds as he fought to remain conscious. The starred harpoon tip was embedded deeply into his abdominal plating after the multiple kicks, and with every vent he took the metal edges seemed to saw deeper and deeper into him.

He now lie on his side in a pool of his own energon, his arms strapped behind his back, and HUD flashing with multiple warning messages many regarding energon loss as well as systems that were beginning to shut down because of said loss. **_I was such a fool. I, I should have heard the engines earlier! I should have been more cautious… Toyo, please be safe, stay hidden… Don’t, don’t let them discover the base!_**

As Hound walked off, perhaps a little too confident in his prisoner’s incapacitated state, Optimus planned. He knew he had the welder in his subspace, perhaps if he could get to it, and somehow angle it towards the metal cords holding him he could escape…

He grunted, shifting so that his right arm wasn’t so close to the ground and opened the subspace there. The harpoon tip dug in further as he shook his arms, feeling as his few energon crystals fell out but the welder was a bit larger and kept getting stuck one way or another. **_Arrrgh! Please, please come out!_**

Finally, his frame trembling in agony and wound spilling out even more energon, he heard the light thud of the tool falling out into the sands below and he stilled. He lowered his helm back to the cool sands as he vented for a moment exhaustion and pain coursing through him like acid. **_Don’t pass out! You need to move… MOVE!_**

Biting his lower derma to keep from crying out, Optimus blindly searched for the welder with his unsteady digits. He grated his denta through the pain, hating how his thoughts were growing fuzzy from energon loss when he heard a whimper sound close not so far from him. **_NO!_**

He tilted his helm up, his dim optics searching along the scrap piles until he saw a streak of yellow pass between two stacks. **_NO! Toyo, stay away!_**

His search for the welder was all but forgotten now as he desperately scanned for the femme once more. He prayed to any that would listen that the sparkling would have the sense to stay away, to stay hidden but his prayers seemed unheard as he watched her slowly creep her way closer and closer to him.

“Yup, shouldn’t be long now, just gotta find a signal.” Hound’s voice pulled the weak Prime back to the grey mech, and he watched in horror Hound walked right past where he had last seen Toyo. Hound smiled down at him, thankfully not spotting the little yellow bot as he moved to stand over Optimus once again.

Optimus growled at him, hoping to keep the mech focused only on him for the moment. “You… You seem to be enjoying this.” The Prime grated out angrily and Hound scoffed.

“Pffft, I have been hauling this fragger’s trash ever since he became  _Emperor_ Prime. Not one day has gone by where the fragger has even known of all the work I do, how hard I work! How hard my bots work! I hardly get enough rods to fuel myself much less my family but now, thanks to you…” Hound shook his helm, his optics blazing bright as he crouched next to the injured mech. “All my troubles are gonna fly away.”

Optimus looked up at the other mech incredulously. “You, you have a family and y-yet work for th-this monster? Why? Why when… Ahhh… When you know how he hurts so many?”

Hound frowned at him, his faceplates grim, “You think I gotta a choice? You think any of us do? It is either ya work for him, or against him. Ain’t no way my frame is ending up in his garden, frag that!”

“But, but y-you will a-allow others t-to suffer…” Optimus asked brokenly, it was getting harder to talk now, and his vision seemed to be faltering.

“I don’t want no one to suffer, but that is the world we live in, isn’t it?” Hound spat out, and the Prime was surprised to hear some regret in the other mech’s voice. “I will do what I gotta to keep my family safe, and if your capture helps me fuel ‘um, and keep ‘um safe… Well, sorry mech, but I can’t give this chance up.”

Optimus looked more carefully at the mech before him, his optics dim with pain, but soft with understanding. **_Even those that serve him suffer…_**

“I am s-sorry you have to…” He coughed violently, his frame shivering as the blades of the harpoon ripped into him further, “Th-that you have t-to make that kind of ch-choice. Just.. Just take me. There… There is no… Arrgh… No r-reason to look f-for more. Was f-foolish, searching for p-parts.” He finished, tasting energon on his glossa as Hound looked at him in confusion, a glimmer of guilt passing through the other mech’s optics before he turned away.

“Stop talking mech. I gotta check, just in case so, so just shut up.” Hound muttered quietly as he stood. “It will be over soon.”

As Hound went to walk away Optimus vented in relief and despair. His helm fell to the cool sands as his digits once again began their search for the welder when suddenly there was a yelp, and with a chorus of crashing metal sounds Toyo rolled out from one of the piles behind Optimus.

The tiny sparkling tumbled helm over pedes until she crashed into the Hero Prime's legs, a whimper of frustration and confusion escaping her intake as she peered quizzically at the upturned world that surrounded her.

“WHAT WAS…” Hound spun around, his optics wide and suspicious until they fell upon Toyo’s upturned frame. “What in the…”

Optimus panicked his optics wide and pleading as they turned to Hound. “PLEASE! Don’t hurt…” A fit of coughing interrupted whatever he was going to say, the blades of the harpoon slicing through his plating like a knife would jelled energon as he tried to ease his coughing.

Toyo righted herself, her steps wobbly when suddenly she realized the monstrous mech staring down at her in shock. She faltered for a moment, realizing her cover was blown until she shook her helm, narrowed her optics, and ran towards him.

“LEAVE ALONE!” She screamed, lifting her servo high as she waved a sharp piece of scrap in one servo, and held tight to her unicorn with the other.

“Toyo, no!” Optimus cried, yelling out as he lifted his legs and brought them down in front of the femme before scooting her backwards.

“NO! HURT OPPY! TOYO PROTECT!” The femme raged, her little frame trying to work over Optimus’s pedes as Hound stared down at them in silence.

“TOYO STOP! PLEASE!?” Optimus begged raggedly, his vision going almost white as he fought to stay conscious. Lifting his legs had ripped the blades even deeper into him and now he felt nauseous and faint. He knew any moment now his frame was going to fall to emergency stasis. He needed to know she was safe, he needed her to run! “Please… P-please run… Run… Ru…”

Toyo looked up at the Prime, her optics filling with coolant as he looked at her so desperately only to feel her ember freeze as his optics rolled back into his helm and with a broken wet moan his frame fell limply into the sands beneath him.

“Oppy! OPPYMUS!” She cried, her optics filling with tears as she clambered over his frame dropping her toy in the puddle of his energon as she made it to his faceplates and gripped them fearfully. “No LEAVE! SING! YOU PROMISED!”

Hound vented out, his ember burning as he stood there stunned by the spectacle that was playing out before him. He watched as the sparkling shook the false Prime’s helm, her little servos rubbing his cheeks lovingly as she cried, begged for him to awaken.

“PLEASE! DON’T GO! PAPA! PAPAAAA!” She sobbed out, her little frame hitching as her desperation grew and Hound felt his resolve crumble at the sight. This femme was younger than his own sparklings, she was small, malnourished,  and maybe now… Alone?

“Ohhh, frag it all...” Hound moaned out, his own optics burning as he shifted from one pede to the other and rubbed his neck roughly.

“Hey boss, we might have a signal up no…”

Hound looked over to find one of his younger workers walking over to him, the mech’s optics wide as they fell upon the pleading sparkling.

They watched as Toyo continued to try and awaken the false Prime, her cries growing so loud that soon Hound’s entire crew had assembled because of the noise, each of the bots looking between their boss and the sparkling that sobbed by the unconscious mech’s helm.

“B-boss, are… Are we really going to do this?” A young femme named Rivet asked apprehensively, her optics wide, and servos wringing in front of her.

Hound growled, his processor whirling with all of the glory, the gifts he could receive by turning this mech in. His family would be set, those of his crew would be set as well. They, they would be heroes to the Prime’s cause! All it would take is…

“Please sing? Promised. Promised Toyo…” The little yellow sparkling whimpered, her efforts slowing as the mech remained in stasis and those around her watched as she slowly situated herself against the mech’s cooling frame, her helm snuggling in close to his chest plates as she cried quietly against him.

Hound shook his helm, his optics going from his starving workers to the dying mech and tiny sparkling that held so tight to him. “I… I don’t wanna hurt anybody.” He mumbled sadly. “What, what do you all think? This, this could set us up for life, but…”

“At what cost?” Another mech named Cable asked.

“But if the Prime finds out what we did! Or, or _didn’t_ do?” A mech called Freight asked nervously, and a collective gasp came over the group. “We would be sent to that garden in a moment, Hound.”

Cable rubbed his helm, “That is only if he found out, Freight.”

“The Prime knows everything Cable! How can we hide this from him!? We are already running behind as it is, at least if we have this mech to prove why, we still may be able to…”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” A booming voice called over them all, and for a moment Hound was terrified that the Prime had somehow discovered them yet frowned as a huge silver mech fell from the sky, his frame landing with a spray of sand as his red and yellow optics blazed over them all wrathfully. The mech lifted his wicked looking cannon pointing it straight at Hound’s faceplates with a snarl. “I said, _move_.”

Hound vented out as he backed away, the situation suddenly growing out of servo in an instant as he ushered his crew back. “Alright, alright… We, we don’t want no trouble…”

Another silver mech, looking oddly similar to the first landed less dramatically a few feet away. “Does Prime know!? Did you radio him!?”

Hound gaped as two more flyers fell from the sky, each glaring at his group suspiciously until one took off his odd mask and peered directly into Hound’s optics.

“No, they haven’t, in fact…” Soundwave turned to look over at Tron. “They were discussing just leaving Pax here. They seem to be decent enough mechs, Megatron, merely fearful of the Prime’s wrath and they worry for their families.”

“ _Good_ mech’s don’t harpoon another without…” Megatron started but Hound stepped forwards.

“Hey! We don’t wanna hurt no mechs, but we gotta live too! It ain’t our fault our Prime has it out for this mech!” Hound retorted just to stumble back as the silver mech roared, charging his cannon loudly as he stomped forwards.

“SEE! We should just rip them apart Tron, and be done with IT!” Megatron said darkly, his fury at the crew growing with every weak pulse he felt come from Optimus’s spark.

“I AM HERE!” A red, odd looking grounder yelled as he skidded into the scrap yard, instantly transforming and raising his blaster once he noticed Megatron doing the same. “Frag, what did I miss?” He asked in confusion as he scanned over the chaotic scene before him.

“STOP!” Tron exclaimed, his ember burned as he tried to get control over everything. He looked over at Optimus’s inert form, amazed at how much energon was coming from the mech. “Knockout, Pax needs your help. Megatron, if Soundwave says that the mechs meant no real harm then…”

“NO REAL HARM!? Look at what they did to Optimus!” Megatron snarled at the other mech, his arm shaking as he kept his cannon leveled at Hound’s faceplates.

“I… We just… He could have helped us…” Rivet stuttered out, the femme yelping as Megatron turned his blazing optics on her.

“You mean _sacrificing_ him to that wretched Prime could have HELPED YOU!” The silver mech raged, his spark pulsing oddly under his chest plates and he stumbled a bit as pain ran through his frame.

“Lord Megatron…” Knockout started, his optics narrowing in concern as Megatron swayed on his pedes. “Are, are you…”

Megatron growled as he spun on the medic, “I am fine! Tend to Orion, FOOL!”

Suddenly Optimus gasped painfully, and all optics fell to him as his optics blazed to life. “T-Toyo!?” The Prime grated out, his frame shivering as he searched for the femme desperately.

Tron and Megatron rushed to his side surprised to find the little yellow femme snuggled up to him, apparently so lost in her grief that she hadn’t even realized they had arrived. It wasn’t until Optimus began coughing that she unfurled herself, hope gleaming in her optics as she looked up at him in shock.

“Not dead!? NOT DEAD!” She exclaimed, her frame grasping onto Optimus’s chestplates tightly as she cried and laughed with joy.

“It is alright little one.” Tron called to her and she gasped as she found so many now surrounding her and Optimus, her optics going wide as they stopped on Megatron and she whimpered sorrowfully before looking away.

Megatron stopped, the storm of emotions easing as he looked down at Toyo’s wet faceplates his spark aching as she looked at him fearfully just for a moment before turning from him. **_Is, is she frightened of me? What... What did I do!? Why can’t I be like Optimus, or Tron? Why do I always screw up the good things in my life!? But, but at least_** **_she is safe, even if she hates me now... Optimus he, he found her and at least she has him now…_**

Optimus groaned, he bound servos clenching as he tried to cover the wound in his chassis. Tron noticed his struggle and quickly knelt down pulling out a knife before working to cut the cabling that held him.

“Listen, we… We are sorry, alright? We won’t tell anybody if you could just let us go…” Hound started only to jump back as the fuming silver mech growled at him.

“You are to stay _right here_.” Megatron hissed out, his servos rubbing at his chest plates as the pain he felt there grew. He was furious with the bots before him. Not only had they hurt Optimus, but that Toyo could have been hurt by them as well!? The more he focused on what _could_ have happened the more his fury and rage took over him. **_I could have lost them both today, BOTH OF THEM!_**

Knockout looked between both Optimus and Megatron. He was confused as he fought over who to tend to first. It _looked_ like Optimus was far worse off but that Megatron was grasping at his spark again, he feared the mech might be fluxing or…

“It is not him that is hurt Knockout, it is Pax.” Soundwave said gently, confusion written on his own faceplates as he led the medic over to Optimus. “A, a connection of sorts between the two of them, but currently Pax is the source of their troubles.” Soundwave said painfully as he placed his mask back on with a relieved sigh.

Knockout nodded numbly as he crouched next to Optimus and transformed his servo into his saw. “I, I need to saw off this tip Optimus, it, it is gonna hurt.” Knockout said as the Prime nodded at him wearily.

Tron rubbed his faceplates in frustration. **_What do I do now? The workers know, how can I let them go? Unless…_**

Starscream walked up to him, the smaller mech’s faceplates grim but determined. “We may need to abandon the base, Megatron.”

Tron looked up at him, his optics dim with sorrow and the chaos that filled him. Pax was bleeding out, these mechs now knew of their base, they had just settled in, where would they go, the storms were going to start tomorrow night, at least Toyo had been found, but now he needed to plan for, for what!?

“One foolish oversight and now everything is destroyed.” Tron whispered brokenly, his ember deep in despair but only for a moment as he steeled himself and forced his processor to clear as he planned.

"Radio everyone with updates. I already warned them of the potential need to relocate. Sh-Shockwave is going to be a problem, we cannot take nearly as much as last time, and I need him to… To destroy the portal.” Tron said quietly,  the weight of that choice weighing heavily upon his shoulders.  _ **One less chance for them to escape here alive...**_

Starscream looked at his leader worriedly. “You want him to destroy it? Are you certain, Megatron? What about getting Pax and all of them home?”

“There is nothing for it now, Starscream.” Tron said wearily. “I would rather it be destroyed than found by Nemesis.”

The seeker nodded and began notifying all of those that were in charge down in the base as Tron moved closer to Optimus.

The silver mech looked down at the smaller mech, venting out nervously as he peered into Optimus's pain filled optics. “Pax, once Knockout is done we, we need to get you inside and patch you up as much as we can. We may need to travel tonight. I don’t think it is safe to remain here any longer.”

“Not, not bad…” Optimus stuttered out, his optics closing as Knockout finally sawed through the bar of the harpoon and the tip fell to the ground with a dull thud. “They ha-have fam-families, don’t, don’t hurt…”

Megatron spun and glared down at Optimus. “They have skewered you with a harpoon, Optimus! Do you honestly think we are just going to let them walk away from…”

“And you have made it impossible for us _not_ to have to abandon the base, Megatron!” Tron said sharply his helm lifting as he peered up at the other mech cynically. “Mistakes have been made.”

“ _Mistakes!?_  I didn’t realize shooting an unknown mech with a fragging _harpoon_ could be considered the same as me being worried for Optimus and perhaps ‘acting rashly’ so I could help! If you _love_ him as much as you claim to, you would have rushed in just as quick…”

“I would have planned!” Tron interrupted angrily as he stood, Starscream crouching down next to Optimus as his leader stepped over the injured mech’s frame and moved towards Megatron. “I would have been cautious and approached this mess strategically but now… Now I need to disassemble my entire base _again_ because you couldn’t be patient for one klik!”

“First, that is _your_ fault because you didn’t know their dump schedules! Had we known they would be coming today we could have been more cautious in searching.” Megatron pointed out but Tron merely glared at him.

“As if you would have listened anyways! You ran off after Toyo without consulting any of your teammates on a plan! We just needed to work around your chaotic path. You never think of others, you just ACT!”

“I am glad I did! They could have KILLED HIM!” Megatron roared as Tron stomped over to him. “I didn’t realize how _little_ that meant to _you_!”

“Megatron, I a-am alright. Th-they didn’t really want to hurt anyone. They were just trying t-to…” Optimus strangled out as he tried to sit up, but Knockout just pushed him back down with a look once he started coughing again.

“Just like you have been trying to kill him for eons, right mech!?” Tron spat out, his blue optics blazing. “And I _know_ what Pax means to me, Megatron. Unlike you I have not wavered in that for a moment, but I have many other embers to think of as well! WE ARE A TEAM, MEGATRON! My own desires and concerns don’t come first! I am trying to find the best way to handle things for _everyone concerned_ , not just flying in and waving my gun around and expecting for it to all work out because I am angry!  These Autobots are in a terrible predicament as well and they were foolish, but I assure you Megatron I have not forgotten how _you_ were when you first got here, and I ask, who are you to judge their actions?”

“Tron…” Optimus called out to him but both silver mechs ignored his plea as they stood off against one another.

Megatron snarled hatefully at his twin. “I know what I have been capable of _Tron_ , and I think that gives me _every reason_ to judge others. I know about treachery, especially when it comes to fooling stupid fraggers like you and Optimus who always want to find the _good_ in others! Well sometimes there is NONE! Sometimes things are just as bad as they seem and you should _end_ the problem before it gets worse!”

“Why angry!? Oppy, be ok! Be nice!” Toyo said as she stood next to Optimus and Knockout, worry lining her little faceplates as her Hero and Tron argued.

“SO WHAT!? We just kill them then!? Is that your answer to everything, _death_!? These mechs aren’t like that, Soundwave would know otherwise! We are not _ending_ anything!” Tron said sternly, his frame heaving as he stood chest to chest with Megatron. “These are _my_ Decepticons Megatron, we don’t just murder bots.”

“Please, both of you calm down! We need to think this through.” Optimus begged, his spark hammering from energon loss and fear that Megatron and Tron were getting closer and closer to ending up in a blood bath. **_Arrrgh, if only they would vent for a moment!_**

“Prime, you gotta stay still.” Knockout said quietly but his fears mirrored Optimus’s. He carefully pulled the pole from Optimus’s frame, the larger mech gasping as inch after inch was pulled from him but the medic stopped before he pulled it completely out. “Hold that end Starscream, I am going to weld this side shut, then we can pull it out all the way, weld the other side, and bring him inside.”

Starscream nodded, his optics fleeting from Pax to the two furious mechs and back again. “Tron, listen to Pax. We… We need to just calm down.”

Tron peered over his shoulder at the others, cursing himself for letting Megatron get under his plating finally, but he was not about to let the mech murder the crew. Yes they had attacked Optimus, but if Soundwave said they did not hold true darkness in their embers, and _had_ been discussing leaving the mech be… **_What the frag can I do? I need to stop arguing with him so I can get my team ready to move all over again! Arrrgh, if only he would stop making things so much more difficult!_**

“Me-Megatron, please…” Optimus called to the former warlord, hoping he could get through his anger. “I, I am alright… We need to move, Megatron… Please, see reason!?”

Megatron hardly heard Optimus over his raging spark and he pointed his claw straight at Tron’s faceplates. “You let them go and they will run to their Prime immediately. Look at their faceplates, they are terrified, they are cowards! And cowards always look out for themselves.” Megatron snarled at the other mech, his optics burning as Tron turned back to him furiously.

“Another thing you could understand so clearly then?” Tron snapped, only to pause as he realized what he had said but Megatron merely laughed in his faceplates.

“Who is being the coward here, mech? They almost sent Optimus off to the Prime in one pretty little package and what, you want to just let them go!? _Fine,_ if you cannot make the hard decisions to protect your team, _I will_.”

Tron’s faceplates blanched at the other mech’s words, panic gripping his ember and with a roar he jumped at Megatron. “You will not touch them!”

Megatron bellowed as his back hit the sands, his servos gripping at Tron’s shoulders before throwing the mech off of him and scrambling to his pedes. “YOU FOOL! Just like with Smokescreen, you leave this loose end and it will come back for you! Trust me I know because I have always been Optimus's loose end! I am not about to allow them to have a second chance at hurting either Orion or Toyo! ONCE WAS ENOUGH!”

“We won’t I SWEAR!” Hound said desperately as he stood before his team and begged the fuming mech that neared them. “We just want to go home! I am sorry for your friend! I was afraid, there are normally Scrappers here and…”

“MEGATRON!” Optimus swore as he began pushing himself up, wincing as Knockout pulled the last bit of the shaft out of him and quickly began welding.

“Optimus, stay still!” Knockout grumbled, trying to work through the mech’s repairs as quickly as he could considering the chaos going on next to them. **_Oh please, please don’t let Megatron screw this up for all of us! Stubborn, stupid aft!_**

Megatron scoffed as he lifted his cannon at the group of retreating Autobots. “I am certain you were just _torn up_ to find a treasure like the _false Prime_ weren’t you? NO, you weren’t! You were going to sell off one mech’s life to better your own without a thought, _weren’t you_!?” He asked darkly, his cannon charging up and illuminating the terrified bots before him in its purple glow. "WEREN'T YOOOU!?"

Hound swallowed hard, his processor reeling as he realized that was exactly how he felt when he first found the mech, that was until the sparkling… “I, I was at first, I will be honest mech but, but who wouldn’t!? I thought he could help me get promoted, help me fuel my family better, that is all! I, I stopped when the femme came out though!”

“Oh, how _generous_ of you to consider sparing a sparkling from your Prime’s wrath.” Megatron said sarcastically as he continued his march towards the trembling mech.

“It, it wasn’t _like that_ , you see I… I have sparklings too! I, I would never harm…”

“DAMNIT MEGATRON! Stop this!” Optimus cried pushing Knockout away from him as he got weakly to his pedes and began to stumble over to Megatron. **_I need to stop him, he isn’t thinking clearly. He needs to calm down before he makes a huge mistake!_**

Tron groaned as he stood, he had banged his helm a bit when Megatron had thrown him aside and he could feel energon pouring into his left optic from a cut. “You hurt them Megatron and I swear you will have no rights here whatsoever! I will chain you down like the monster you are acting like if you touch them!”

Optimus vented out, his optics bulging at Tron’s promise. **_NO! No, this is all turning out wrong! We, we need to work together! We need to calm down!_**

Hound whimpered as Megatron stopped just inches from his frame, his faceplates scrunching as the heat from the mech’s weapon seared his plating. “P-please… I never wanted to hurt no mech… I promise!”

“And now, you will never get a chance to again.” Megatron grated out, his arm steady and still as he glared over his weapon at the mech. “No one _hurts_ my _family_.”

“I WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT MINE!” Hound cried out, his optics pouring coolant now as he fell to his knees before the silver mech. “Please, please just take me then! It wasn’t my crew’s fault! I did this! I made the choice! Spare them! They won’t tell, no one will!”

“NO MEGATRONUS! DON’T HURT THEM, PLEASE!?” Optimus cried out, as he lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around Megatron’s waist. “Please… Please Megatronus? We are alright… We are. We are safe. Please don’t hurt them, love... Please?”

Megatron blinked, his frame stiffening before he looked down to find two beautiful, brilliant, and clear blue optics staring up at him. “Wh-what?” He muttered out, his processor fuzzy as he slowly came back to himself.

 Optimus smiled at Megatron, his optics wide and loving as he opened his field and allowed his love, and calm to come over the mech and Megatron gasped at the feel of it. It was like pouring cold water over a raging fire and the silver mech moaned as he stumbled back weakly.

“There you are Megatronus, I have you.” Optimus said gently, holding tight to the mech as they both fell to their knees in the sands. Optimus vented weakly, his frame shaking terribly but his spark at peace now that he had gotten through to the mech. 

“You, you were almost t-taken Orion. I, I almost l-lost you a-again…” Megatron groaned out, his helm falling to Optimus’s shoulder as he trembled against the smaller mech.

“I am here.” Optimus whispered as he placed his forehelm against the side of Megatron’s helm. “Just vent love.”

The scrap yard fell to silence as everyone stared at the two mechs in shock, the only sound being the whirling of overheated frames and ragged venting until a laugh fell over them all, and all optics turned the entrance of the scrap yard in surprise.

“Well, that was rather anti-climactic I think.” A deep voice called out in amusement. “I am disappointed in you Megatron, I thought your evil was supposed to rival my own.”

Tron swore, his frame shaking as he watched none other than Nemesis Prime walk slowly, confidently towards them all, a horde of troops following after. “No…” He whispered out brokenly, his ember frozen in his chassis as he tried to understand how they could have gotten to this point, how Nemesis could have found them.

Optimus stared blearily at his darker self, his spark hammering as his thoughts echoed Tron’s. “H-How could he…” He mumbled out just to hear a door slam nearby, and watch as one of Hound’s crew members ran towards their Prime.

“No, Freight… What did you do?” Hound bemoaned, his ember whirling as he wondered how much the young mech had told the Prime, or how much the Prime had heard.

“Ahhh, young one. Well done, well done indeed.” Nemesis said approvingly and Freight bowed deeply to the hulking mech.  

The dark Prime smiled wickedly, his burning optics scanning over the scene before him in delight until they finally fell to Tron. “Hello, my beautiful mate. It has been far too long since we have had a chance to talk faceplate to faceplate, don’t you agree?”

Tron vented harshly, his optics narrowing as he glared at the dark Prime and he pulled his blaster from his sub space with a growl. “Never long enough, Optronix. I can assure you of that.”

Nemesis laughed heartily. “Ahh, I have not heard that designation in some time, love. Brings back such sweet memories, doesn’t it pretty one?”

“Twisted more like it.” Tron spat out as he leveled his weapon at his old love.

“The world is twisted, my love. I merely revel in it and use its chaos to my benefit while the weak cower and scream, horrified by its glory, and in turn _mine_.” Nemesis said gently before turning his helm and calling to his troops. “Kill all but those three, they are mine and we will take them alive! The rest are fair game. Order Through Chaos!”

“ORDER THROUGH CHAOS!” Prime’s troops yelled out in unison and as promised, chaos and fire erupted around them all...


	28. Desperation's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When shit doth hit-eth, the fan...eth... So had a major fight in another story (Melody of Chaos) and needed some time to refresh after it. Thus the wait on this one. BUT, here it is... Sorry for errors :) And enjoy the chaos and questions...

“GET TOYO AND HIDE!” Megatron screamed as he jumped to his pedes, his cannon firing to life as he roared and blasted at the troops that ran towards them.

Optimus grunted, forcing his weak frame up as he searched for the femme through the barrage of fire that rained down around him. “T-Toyo…” He coughed as he stumbled, the world titling as he made his way to where he had last seen the femme.

“Troops are on their way, Megatron!” Starscream’s voice called from somewhere.

“Split our forces! Half come and help cover the front lines and half load refugees into the shuttle!” Tron said as he fired on the Autobots. He turned his helm to the side, his blue optics blazing as he spotted Optimus struggling forwards. “PAX! _What are you doing_!? Get to the shuttle with the others, you are too wounded to fight!”

Optimus ignored Tron’s pleas for the moment as he scanned over where he had left Knockout and Toyo and wasn’t sure if he felt relief at not being able to find them, or terror. **_Where are they!? Where is sh…_**

“Arrgh!” A few shots caught his shoulders and Optimus scrambled weakly to find some scrap to hide behind. He slipped a few times, his weak legs collapsing from under him as he half ran, half crawled to a large metal slat he had spotted. He then collapsed behind the small barrier, venting painfully as the world spun hazily around him and he transformed his good servo to his rifle. **_I… I don’t have the strength… How am I going to be able to fight?_**

Nemesis walked smoothly through the insanity of the scrap yard, his scarred faceplates smiling wickedly as his optics scanned over to where his three prizes had disappeared to. He had noticed the other Prime’s state and reveled in the mech’s weakness. **_We need to take him down first. I cannot allow that Matrix to monopolize everything_** **_as it did before._**

 **:Autobots, focus on the false Prime. We must not allow him to call on the Matrix. Once he is secured focus on my mate. Minimal damage is allowed. Incapacitate them, but DO NOT destroy.:** He radioed his troops as he moved to the slat he had seen his bleeding twin run behind.

 ** _I will not allow him to utilize that power again!_** Nemesis thought darkly. He knew what kind of power the false Prime had, and was relieved when Freight had informed him of the mech’s injury.

This whole situation was a gift in and of itself really, who knew he would get such a call on one unassuming night. He had been in a war council with his generals when one of his scouts Sideswipe had reported receiving and urgent message from one of the most unlikely places, a young mech named Freight reported discovering and capturing the false Prime.

Instantly his meeting had ended as he and a number of other bots began their journey to the scrap yard. His only regret was not having Ultra Magnus with him, but the mech was far too unstable to trust in such unexpected circumstances. Magnus’s capture at the servos of his lost love had burned deep in the mech’s ember, especially when the false Prime had then subdued him once he thought he would be free, so Nemesis didn’t trust the mech not to retaliate violently and left him hidden with Ratchet. He wanted to capture both Megatrons as well as the false Prime alive, the rest be damned.

“Flank the Western and Eastern perimeters! I shall take the center. GRIMLOCK!” The dark Prime called behind him and a roar shook the ground as the massive black and red dinobot stomped up to him.

Nemesis smiled at his pet. Grimlock was an experiment gone wrong for one of the first groups of Decepticons scientists, one left for dead until it was discovered by some of his scouts and he gladly swooped in and trained and manipulated the beast for his own benefit. Grimlock was one of his most loyal followers in the beginning, grateful to his new Master for allowing his continued existence thus very devoted to the dark Prime for that gift of life, yet time had a way of changing things.

 He was simple in the beginning, a thoughtless killing machine and that suited Nemesis just fine yet it seemed as time passed the more the creature’s intelligence grew and it began questioning his constant orders of death and destruction, growing more reluctant to indulge in the violence with each passing klik yet… After some persuasive torture, the beast had learned that loyalty can be gained in two ways, kindness, and abuse.

He had stopped asking questions after numerous _lessons_ occurred, learning his place now was as his Master’s pet, his killer, hunter, and as long as he followed his Master’s orders the pain wouldn’t come and he could live, if one could call his existence a life at all really…

Nemesis figured he would probably have to destroy or reprogram the creature eventually but he was trusted enough to follow orders, for now. **_A problem for another time._** He thought as the massive beast stomped up next to him.

“Grimlock here, Master. Grimlock hunt!” The beast declared as he inhaled deeply, searching for the scent of his prey.

“I want them alive Grimlock, do well to remember that.” Nemesis said firmly, his voice low so that the mech would understand what was in store for him should he fail in that demand and the giant beast whimpered at the threat.

“Grimlock no kill, understand Master.” The beast answered with a nod of his massive helm.

“Good. You are to take the alien Megatron. Take him down, but _do not_ destroy him. I want him in my collection.” His blazing optics looked over to the dinobot.

Grimlock roared, his ember hammering as he started off on his hunt and the dark Prime smirked. **_Let us see how you fair against one of my strongest soldiers, pretty mech._**

**_…………….._ **

Megatron was fuming. First he had almost lost Optimus and Toyo, then he fought with Tron, and now Nemesis Prime was here threatening everything he had learned to love, not to mention the guilt he felt in giving the fragger the time to arrive here. **_Frag my temper! Had we not fought maybe there would have been time to escape before now!_**

He vented in, his spark easing as the melody of war surrounded him. He knew how to dance to this, lived for it, and he would be damned if he let this pretender take everything he had worked for away from him. **_Nothing lasts forever…_**

He was under cover of one of the scrap piles, his optics madly searching for more targets each time he rose above the pile he hid behind when he felt the ground under him shake. **_What the frag!?_**

He poked his helm out, his mismatched optics searching only for a moment until he saw the huge visage of Grimlock stomping towards him and he smiled at the challenge. **_Now, what do we have here? Perhaps a worthy opponent!_**

His excitement was dimmed only by his concern for those locked in the scrap yard with the creature, but if he could keep it focused on him…

He fired up his cannon, the huge weapon whirling to life as he stood. “MONSTER! OVER HERE!” He yelled and the dinobot swung its massive helm towards him with a mighty roar and Megatron laughed. “Open wide, beast!” He said quickly as he fired right at the open maw of the beast.

When his shots connected the poor bot nearly disappeared under the explosion of light and fire that suddenly consumed its helm. Megatron screamed as he continued to fire over and over while slowly approaching the creature.

**_Damn near a perfect hit, I doubt he will survive this! Too bad too, I would have enjoyed…_ **

Megatron’s optics bulged as movement was sighted to his left and he looked over just as a massive tail slammed into his frame! He cried out as he went flying across the scrap yard, his flight only coming to a halt once he crashed into one of the many scrap piles.

Given his momentum, the heap pf scrap blew apart as his frame crashed into it, metal beams, panels, and other various pieces of junk exploding outwards like an Earthling’s firework. The bots around the pile yelled out as they were pelted with the jagged bits, some of the scrap cutting deep into the plating of Decepticons and Autobots alike.

Megatron bounced along the ground for a bit before finally rolling to a stop around fifty feet from the monstrous creature. “Arrrgh… What the frag was that?” He mumbled as he achingly turned his battered frame and lifted himself to his servos and knees. It felt like he had been hit with a fragging shuttle!

He lifted his helm, his static filled vision clearing as he spotted the beast stomping towards him. “Arrgh, great…” He muttered, amazed how his initial assault on the mech only ended up charring his faceplates and breaking some of his denta. “Strong fragger.” He mused, genuinely impressed with the dinobot’s strength, of course that meant he would have to change tactics a bit.

He peered around him as bots from both sides fought around him, yet he couldn’t find Knockout, Toyo, or Optimus. **_They had better be on that shuttle!_**

He knew Optimus was in no state to fight and really, _really_ hoped the mech wouldn’t be stupid enough to stay on the battlefield. **_He isn’t that stupid right?_** Yet as he thought of the many times he had warred with the far too noble Prime he knew Optimus wasn’t one to abandon his troops, no matter the state of his frame. **_Self-sacrificing idiot._**

As another booming roar echoed through the scrap yard Megatron turned his attention on the smoking creature that approached him. He grinned hungrily as he lowered himself into his battle stance. **_Take care of the beast first, then go drag Optimus away. One nightmare at a time._**

With a roar of his own he coiled his pistons tight before lunging at Grimlock.

…………………….

Tron ripped another mech off of one of his soldiers, lifting his blaster high as he pointed right against the bastard’s helm and fired. “ARRRRGH!” He cried in disgust as plating and energon sprayed over his frame as the mech’s helm exploded, and he threw the mech away with a growl.

“Come on mech, remember your training!” He said as he leaned down and helped the solider to his pedes.

“Yes sir! Sorry sir!” The bot exclaimed gratefully with a nod before running back into the battle. Tron frowned as he scanned over the scrap yard. It was hard to see all of his Decepticons because of the mountains of scrap but he could hear the screams and sounds of fighting coming from everywhere around him yet the one he sought seemed lost in the chaos. **_Where is he?_**

He ran forwards, firing on a few more Autobots as he did so but he was more concerned with finding their leader. He knew Nemesis better than most and knew what he would be going after first, Pax.

Pax was injured and an easy target _and_ he had the one weapon that could level the playing field, the weapon that had once destroyed a whole battalion and he knew the dark Prime would want that threat neutralized first. “PAAAAX! Pax where are you!?” He cried as he ran, hoping the mech was already safely with the refugees but as he heard his designation being called he felt his ember fall to his tanks.

“TRON!” Optimus called from behind his wall of scrap, his helm turning to find Tron running up behind him. “I can’t find Toyo!”

Tron groaned inwardly. “Last I saw she was with Knockout and Soundwave.” He said breathlessly as he jumped behind Pax’s cover and pressed against it tightly. “We need to get you out of here!” He said as he peered apprehensively over the large piece of scrap and fired on a few approaching mechs.

Optimus grunted as he did the same, his chassis burning terribly every time he moved and he knew he had already broken open some of Knockout’s weld as he felt energon slowly drip down the front of his chassis.

“I need to fi-find h-her.” He grated out with a gasp when he and Tron dropped back down behind the slat.

“Pax, please, _please_ don’t be foolish. You can’t fight in this condition and you are just going to be a lability on the field.” Tron said wearily as he recharged his weapon.

Optimus grit he denta together hoping he looked far less pained than he felt. “I can handle this, Tron! I have fought in worse shape many times before on the battlefield, and I need to make sure she is safe!” He said stubbornly and Tron lifted his helm towards the smaller mech, his blue optics blazing.

“If you stay, you will be killed Pax. Or worse captured, and we need you! Please, please go. Don’t let him get his servos on _you_ or the Matrix!” Tron begged, his shaking servo going to the side of Optimus’s helm as war raged around them. “Please love, I need you to be safe. If he ever got a power like yours, we would all be doomed, especially if you died because of it.”

Optimus vented out raggedly indecision swirling through his spark. Everything had changed so abruptly. The base was discovered, all of them fighting for their lives and he was too injured to make much of a difference so, so he had to run!? “Tron…” He knew what Tron was saying was true, and for him to stay just made him a blatantly obvious target but, but to just leave them all here…

“Please, Pax… Optimus… I need you to go.” Tron said desperately fear fleeting through his ember as he saw the uncertainty in the smaller mech’s optics. “I have Megatron, I have Starscream. We can do this, but this is a battle you need to step back on. Let us fight, you help with the refugees, and who knows, maybe she is over there too?”

Optimus’s shoulders fell and he bowed his dizzy helm in defeat. “V-very well, Tron. I will pull back. Just, please be careful!” He said, his helm lifting as he looked deeply into the other mech’s optics. “I need you too. Please, come back to me.”

Tron smiled and pulled Optimus’s helm to his kissing him softly as war raged around them. “I love you Pax, I will always come back for you.”

The Prime smiled as well but he knew better than to believe such a promise. “And I love you, Tron.” He mumbled back. “Please take care of yourself out there.”

“I will. There shuttle is right back there.” Tron said pointing towards the Southeast. “Go there and _stay_ there, Hook might be able to re-weld your chassis as well.” He stopped for a moment, his optics locked on Optimus’s. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Pax. I want you to know that.”

Optimus felt his spark tighten at the admission, a sense of doom filling him as he peered carefully at the mech before him. “Tron, you...” He started just as a bitter and cold laugh sounded from behind him.

“What a sweet sentiment Megatron, yet it pains me how easily I am replaced, _my mate_.”

Tron’s optics widened as his helm shot up just to find Nemesis grinning at him from a short distance behind Pax. “Pax, RUN!” He screamed as he leapt to his pedes began firing on the dark Prime.

Optimus spun around as well, his spark racing as he watched Nemesis run at Tron. “TRON!” He cried terror fueling his weak frame as he stood.

“I SAID RUN!” Tron demanded harshly as he jumped at the dark Prime with a roar.

Nemesis laughed once more, he arms reaching out and catching Tron just as he was about to slam into him and with a war cry spun and threw the silver mech aside. “Not yet pretty one! I need to deal with your _lover_ first.” He hissed out as Tron’s frame crashed into a group of fighting bots taking three of them down as he cried out in pain.

Tron vented raggedly, pulling himself up just to find himself surrounded by Autobots. “Arrrrgh! Cowards!” He screamed, his ember aching as he began his battle with them hoping he could get back to Optimus before Optronix could.

“TRON!” Optimus yelled once more, his spark hammering as the other mech was surrounded by dark bots on all sides.

“Your _love_ will be just fine, false Prime.”

Optimus growled at Nemesis, his weak frame shaking as he turned to the mech and opened fire on his shadowed twin. He may not have much stamina but he had always been a decent shot and his spark soared as he watched Nemesis stumble back under the barrage.

“ARRRRRGH! MONSTER!” Optimus cried as he limped closer to the other Prime, his weapon steaming as its barrel heated from the rapid shots.

Nemesis snarled reaching down and grabbing a huge beam and lifting it high as he ignored the other Prime’s attack. “ENOUGH!” He cried before hurling the massive support at the smaller mech.

Optimus’s optics bulged as the beam came soaring towards him. **_Damnit…_**

Since he was so close to the mech all he could do was brace himself as the metal support crashed into him. Agony burst across his chest as he was ripped from his pedes, his frame flying backwards until finally slamming into some unseen structure behind him and slid down from it with a groan.

“Unnnnn…” He shook his helm as he weakly tried to lift the beam that pinned him to the ground, Nemesis’s dark laughter filling his audials as he tried to escape.

“I have grown to have a very special place in my ember for you mech. First you invade my world and upset so very, _very_ many of my plans.” Nemesis snarled out as he reached down and grabbed the dizzy Prime’s neck cables and heaved him out from under the beam and high into the air.

The beam fell in a puff of dust and sand as Optimus choked on the energon that threatened to fill his intake, his optics blazing as he glared down at the other Prime.

“Then you ruin my faceplates, you obliterated an entire strike team...” Nemesis grated out, his servo tightening with every word. “You have killed my officers, upset the very delicate balance of my empire and at the end of it all…” He pulled Optimus close to his helm, the two Prime’s staring hatefully at one another as their vents misted in the cool night air. “Then, then you seduce _my mate_!?”

Optimus growled, his servos ripping at his dark twin’s madly. “He isn’t y-yours a-anymore.”

Nemesis smiled, his red optics boring into Optimus’s as his fangs reflected the injured Prime’s blue. “Another thing you have tainted, my brother.”

Optimus growled in disgust, “You a-are no b-brother of m-mine.”

The dark Prime laughed. “ _Indeed._ Well, now that the pleasantries are over...” With a roar Nemesis slammed Optimus down to the ground, the red and blue mech’s helm crashing down so hard he saw spots, but his attacker didn’t stop there.

Nemesis let go of Optimus’s throat just to grasp his helm tightly in his servo, lifting the dizzy Prime’s helm high before thumping it back down.

Optimus cried out as he static filled his vison, his faceplates crunching under the dark Prime’s hold as it was slammed down again, and again, and again… Soon enough his vision went black, his processor too addled from the damage to get his optics online and he was fairly certain he had cracked some of his denta from the force.

Only once he began to make broken chirping sounds instead of screams did he feel the grip on his helm loosen and he lay limply in the sands as he vented for air. **_P-Primus… N-need to m-move, need to f-fight…_**

“All of this, all of this is _your fault_!” Nemesis hissed as he lifted his pede high and kicked Optimus so hard in the side that not only did plating fall off of him, but he rolled and tumbled at least thirty feet until finally sliding to a stop.

Another stream of chirps escaped the blinded Prime, his frame shaking as he fought to get to his knees, to get his systems working properly. **_I… I can’t see! I need to move, I am helpless until I can… ARRRGH!_**

Another kick sent him sailing once more, his frame flying through the air, weightless before crashing into something and falling onto his back painfully. “Arrrrgh…” He moaned out feebly.

Light flickered in his optics, broken fuzzy images coming through yet never long enough to be able to tell where he was or what was happening. He was nearly blind, beaten to slag, and he couldn’t he call for assistance.

“You, you have ruined so very much.” Nemesis hissed out as he stomped towards his prey. “What were you thinking challenging me, _ME_!? I rule here, false Prime! NOT YOU!”

Optimus moaned as his face was grabbed tightly again, the raging Prime pressing the back of his helm deep into the sands below them as the mad mech’s digits tore at his chest plates. “So it is some _Matrix_ that gives you your power, correct? Well, let’s see how you fare without it!”

Terror filled Optimus’s spark as he blindly tore at the digits ripping into his chest. **_What is he doing!? Trying to take the Matrix!? I need to move! I need to recover! I… I need help!_**

As those clawed digits dug in deep, ripping back on his windshields Optimus’s panic flared brightly. **_I don’t have the strength! I… Help! MEGATRON! HELP ME!!_**

**_………._ **

“ARRRRGH! COME ON YOU BASTARD!” Megatron bellowed as he sunk his claws deep into Grimlock, pulling his frame up onto the creature’s back as his cannon fired wildly against the back of its helm.

Burnt plating and energon sprayed against his chest as he fired, yet the accursed beast seemed to be covered in the thickest plating Megatron had ever seen and his shots barely broke through the first layer. **_Arrgh, I can’t get past his plating! How the frag am I supposed to take the demon down if I can’t get to his vitals!?_**

“Arrrrrr! Grimlock MAD! OFF NOOOW!” The dinobot cried as he suddenly dropped onto his side, crunching Megatron’s leg between him and the ground as he flailed.

“FUUUCK!” The silver mech grit his denta as his leg plating began to concave and crack. The creature vastly outweighed him and every time the fragger moved Megatron’s leg was twisted and crushed further.

He tried to pull his leg from under the beast, firing on him as he scrambled backwards when suddenly his spark flared in pain. **_Arrgh, what now!?_** He thought impatiently, wondering why his spark was even hurting considering it was his leg that was becoming mangled until Optimus’s frantic voice filled his helm.

_/Help! MEGATRON! HELP ME!!/_

**_Optimus!? What is wrong!? Is he not on the shuttle with Toyo yet!?_ **

Another wave of pain filled him then and he gasped as Optimus’s fear came with it. ** _He, he is afraid… Terrified! What is happening!? Orion!_**

Megatron snarled, his anger overwhelming his pain as he gave up on firing on the monster that pinned him and instead reached forwards with his jagged claws and tore into the beast. “Arrrrgh, enough of THIS!” He screamed, his digits dipping deep as he began to pull back on the piece of plating he held.

“ROOOOOARRRR! LET GOOOO!” Grimlock’s optics bulged as the mech beneath him began tearing his plating from his frame. The pates were thick as ever but the bolts and cables keeping them on him were not. Inch by agonizing inch the metal began to tear free, energon spurting from each bolt that ripped free from his frame until the whole left side of his back was slick with blood.

Megatron grunted as he kept wrenching backwards, luckily his servos were dug in deep enough that as the energon sprayed out he didn’t lose his grip. Right now he had one thing and one thing only on his mind, Optimus.

He wasn’t certain what was happening to the mech but he could feel the Prime’s pain, and his fears and that was enough of a motivator. _That_ gave him strength to rip this monster apart.

Just as the top half of the huge plate finally snapped free of the beast and a shower of new energon erupted from its wounds, Grimlock hollered. “NO MOOORE!” He kicked his legs out, his frame rolling to the side before transforming.

Megatron cried out in surprise as he was dragged towards the other mech, letting go of the plating he held just before his servos were crushed inside Grimlock’s transforming frame. He rolled away from the Autobot, careful for his wounded leg as he stood and lifted his cannon towards the beast.

 ** _Maybe now that he is transformed I can get through that insane plating!?_** He thought as he spun around but stopped as his optics fell across the struggling bot. It seemed with his dislocated plate Grimlock’s transformation was halted midway, the broken plate sticking out awkwardly from his side as he jerked painfully, half in root-form and half alt-form.

 ** _Fragger is going to overheat his own systems that way, why is he still trying to transform, fool._** Megatron scoffed at the idiotic mech. If he was too stupid to understand he was killing himself, so be it…

He turned to go look for Optimus when a sad and rather pathetic whimper came from the dino bot. “Hee… Helllp. Grimlock sorry! P-pain! P-please help?”

Megatron scowled over his shoulder at the bot, his optics narrowed as the beast looked at him pleadingly. **_Why am I stopping? The creature wanted to kill me, let him suffer his ignorance!_**

“Pllleeeaaase, Maaaster!? Grimlock sorry… Huuuurt, hurt baaaad. Plleeease…”

Megatron growled, furious with himself for even giving the mech a moment of attention. **_Why am I feeling bad for this beast!? Arrrgh, is it because he is too stupid to save himself? GOOD! Less I need to deal with!_**

Still, as he watched the pathetic creature cry out, his optics frantic with confused terror and frame beginning to smoke as it overheated the former warlord growled in frustration.

“ARRRRGH FRAG IT! You idiot! The plate is stuck… ARRRGH, NEVERMIND… _I will do it_!” Megatron grumbled running up to the mech and lifting his pede high.

Grimlock’s optics bulged with fear as Megatron’s pede came flying down at him and he screamed as his side exploded in agony, only to blink in confusion a moment later once something slid into place and his transformation finally completed itself. “ARRRRR… Wh-what?”

Grimlock groaned weakly as he looked up at the silver mech, his optics wide with surprise as the mech growled at him and then ran away, leaving the very confused and oddly grateful Autobot alone.

He looked down at his side, his optics scanning over the dented plating Megatron had helped move back into place and the beast found himself shocked. “Angry mech save… Save Grimlock? Why?”

……………………

Optimus screamed as his chestplates began to bend backwards, his windshields splintering under the dark Prime’s servos. **_Arrrrgh! NOOO!_**

He lifted his good arm, transforming it to his rifle and swinging it towards where he thought Nemesis’s faceplates might be just to have the dark mech laugh and release his chestplates and grab his transformed arm painfully.

“Ah, ah… None of that now.” Nemesis grated out, his servos tightening until the weapon began to dent under them. He smiled madly as he twisted Optimus’s arm away, the cabling and gears straining as it was wrenched around backwards.

“ARRRRRGH! Uhhhhhhhhh…  LET GOOOOO!” Optimus flailed under the insane mech, his static filled optics wide as he felt his plating curl back with his arm. The cables were beginning to snap inside of his shoulder joint and he could feel energon pouring out from under his arm but still the monster above him didn’t stop.

“GET OFF OF _HIIIIM_!”

Nemesis raised his helm, his optics narrowing as he peered through the smoke and fire that surrounded them when a flash caught his attention just before a massive shadow fell over him agony ripped through his side. He cried out as he was torn from Optimus’s frame, him and his mystery attacker rolling through the sands their frames bouncing along the flaming scrap until finally sliding to a stop.

“What was…” Nemesis snarled, his vision tunneled from such a hit and he knew it could only have come from his mate or… “ARRRRGH!” He bellowed as another flash caught the corner of his optic and a fist slammed into his helm.

Energon spurted out from his broken derma, his battlemask quickly activating as he roared and scrambled towards his attacker. “GET OVER HERE!” He challenged, his frustration growing as the mech swiftly spun away, a barrage of shots following his escape.

Nemesis grated his denta, his red optics blazing as he smiled behind his mask, he knew his attacker was now. “Angry I got to your lover ,mech!? Disgusting mech has both of you wrapped around his servo evidently.”

He received no answer to his taunt, disappointing the dark Prime but as he stood and saw another flash he laughed, spinning quickly as his servos caught the fist that was aimed for his helm at the last second. He growled as he brought his optics up, following the trembling arm he held as faced the other mech. “The fabled Megatron from another universe.” He said, his tone mocking. “Not so impressive after all.”

Megatron sneered at the mech. “I could say the same for YOU!” He screamed, twisting his frame sideways. His arm broke free of the mech as he spun, his other arm coming up as his cannon whirled to life and he blasted away at the fragger with abandon!

Nemesis jumped out of the line of fire, tucking his frame in as he rolled behind a large slab of metal and slammed his back against it. He vented raggedly, his side throbbing from Megatron’s tackle but he forced his pain receptors off as he focused on his prize. **_The false Prime will have to wait it seems… No matter, this should be just as rewarding._**

**_………………_ **

“Holy frag, Optimus!”

Optimus moaned as he rolled slowly to his side, coughing up energon as he raised his helm and spied Knockout running towards him. “M-Mega…” He tried to tell the mech to forget him and go assist Megatron but his coughing was getting worse and he could hardly speak because of it.

The red medic yelled as he jumped through the air, his saw leading him and it sliced neatly through one of the Autobot soldier’s helm and fell back to the ground continuing his sprint before the unfortunate even made it to the sands.

“Oh man, ohhh… Look at you! You are a fragging me…”

“T-To…” Optimus strangled out as he got to his servo and knees, the arm Nemesis had been pulling on now hanging useless from his shoulder.

“To? Toyo!? She is safe, the, the refugees, everyone is set! Come on mech!” Knockout insisted, crouching as he got under the broken Prime’s good shoulder. “Let’s get you out of here!”

“PAX!”

Both Knockout and Optimus peered through the smoke as Tron ran towards them, the silver mech bleeding from multiple wounds as he limped towards them. “Oh Pax…” Tron moaned out as he scanned over Optimus’s frame. He may have been in bad shape but Pax looked far worse.

“Me-Megatroon…” Optimus slurred out through numb dermas, between the damage, energon loss, and mild concussion he was sure he had he could hardly speak but at least his sight was returning to normal, if not a little blurry.

“Megatron?” Tron asked raggedly, his optics flashing as he suddenly lifted his blaster and fired wildly at something behind the two mechs.

Knockout shrieked, scrambling to not drop Optimus as whatever had been coming up behind them screamed and collapsed in a heap. **_Ohhh frag me. I don’t even want to know how close that zombie ass mother fucker was!_**

Optimus began coughing again, his torso screaming in agony with each jerking move. “Nemesis has, ahhh… Has hi…” He groaned, his weak legs going out from under him as his optics rolled back and the his vision darkened.

“Nemesis? Nemesis has Megatron!?” Tron asked, his optics fleeting from where he heard the other silver mech roaring back to Optimus. “O-ok, ok… Umm, frag it Optimus. Let me get _you_ to the shuttle firs…”

Optimus shook his helm, willing himself to stay conscious for just a little longer. “Noo, ig-ignore… I can maaaake it. Just, just M-Megatron…”

Knockout peered over his shoulder, his optics attempting to find his Lord in the chaos behind him. “I can’t see him!”

Tron rubbed his helm, his indecision costing him precious moments as he nodded. “Can, can you get Optimus to the shuttle, Knockout? I, I will get Megatron. Just tell them to go! All the refugees are in, just GO!” He vented out, sending a message, a warning to Starscream, telling the mech to fly, fly away and leave him here...

Optimus raised his helm, his growing panic helping to clear his thoughts. **_He wants us to leave!? Leave him and Megatron to fight alone!?_**

“Noo, no we, we w-wonnn’t leavvvve you t-twooo!” He slurred out, another bout of coughing tearing through him as he struggled to his pedes. He knew his condition was getting worse, his thoughts blending together in this blurred series of pain and images. He felt drunk almost, like he had too much high-grade and couldn’t get the right pathways to work.

Tron smiled sadly down at Optimus, his servo lifting to rest it gently against the fevered mech’s helm yet his blue optics blazed with determination and truth. “You can’t fight Optimus, not like this. Go, go and I will get Megatron and take care of the portal. I, I beg you.”

Optimus vented out, his anger at all of this giving him strength. “Nnnnno, T-T-Tronnnn!  _Nnnot_ l-leave…”

“THE RIG IS GONNA BLOW!”

Optimus, Tron, and Knockout had only a nano-second to look up after the ragged scream all spying the smoking remains of the dumper’s truck just before it exploded in a ball of fire...

The concussive blast ripped warriors on both sides from their pedes, sending scrap, bots, and bleeding frame parts flying all over the scrap yard.

Optimus was weightless, his frame soaring as his consciousness fell back even further before he _slammed_ back down to the ground, his already mangled frame tumbling wildly as flaming scrap pelted him and finally the turbulent and agony ridden journey came to an end.

His audials were screeching with a high-pitched ring as he lifted it, just an inch or so off the now burning sands. He could hardly hear the screams, or the death cries, now and his vision flickered with the fire that surrounded him.

“T-Trooon…” He moaned, trying to his one working servo under him yet nothing seemed to work, nothing was connecting. The screams, beyond the ringing seemed to be ebbing, an order called and bursts of lights and he thought he caught the words retreat, perhaps something about acid and fire?

How long he laid there, he couldn't tell. Fire burned, screams began and ended and yet all he was trying to do was stand! He needed to find those he loved! He needed to find Tron, Toyo...  _ **Megatron... Megatron be alive... H-help me, help me find you...**_

He felt his spark ache, perhaps with his pain or Megatron's he couldn't be certain and it was in that moment that something, something warm, desperate, worried and searching pulled back... 

He spit out sand as he continued his struggle, one optic now completely dark, broken he was certain when he felt something suddenly grab him under his shoulder.

He jerked, unable to see clearly with his remaining optic as he was dragged away. **_Who… Who has, has me?_**

His limited sight became even darker, apparently being dragged away from the light of the flames. He moaned, trying to get his glitching processor working so that he could turn and see whoever it was that was behind him, who was pulling him.

Was it a friend? Was it an Autobot? The mech or femme didn’t seem to be talking, yet with the ringing in his audials he doubted he would have heard it anyways. **_Gotta move, move and…_**

Wherever he was now was cooler, his broken frame sizzling against the cool ground when finally he heard something other than screeching. It was a deep voice, one that was tired and gruff, one that sounded like it was in pain.

“G*et it w*ork*ing!”

Optimus tried to understand the words yet the ringing clipped out most of what he could hear.

“H*aven’t tes*sted…*** d*ang*erous…*** Unc*erta*in... *** Sig*na**l un*se*cured!” Another voice, a worried one.

“N*o ch*oice! H*e will D*IE! Ya*rd on f*ire, ***ca*n’t fly**…  Expl*d*e.”

 ** _Someone is going to die?_** He thought brokenly, though many had probably died all ready tonight.

There was a burst of light suddenly, blinding his vision and he groaned as his optic ached from its brilliance. **_It’s too bright? Where am I? This isn’t natural light. Who is talking? What happened?_**

A crackle of energy could be heard, and a hum of machinery. He vented wetly, his optic shuttering as he realized he had heard a sound similar to this before. **_I, I know that sound… But from where?_**

The ground under him shook terribly, sending him and his savior or capture to the ground in a painful heap.

“P*o*r*tal uns*abl*e!” The second voice screeched nervously.

“Se*t c*ord*nates, we ne*d to t*ry!”  The deep voice cried desperately, and Optimus felt those shaking servos grasp him under his arm once more as the weak mech tried to drag him towards that light.

“AC*ID LE*AKING IN! OV*ER THE P*ORT*AL!” The screeching voice continued and Optimus finally realized it was Shockwave’s voice. **_Shockwave? So, so am I in his part of the base? Is, is the portal working? What does he mean acid is leaking…_**

“R*UUUU**NNN!” Was all Optimus heard before a resounding _BOOOOOOOM_ filled his already screeching audials and whoever held him threw him away, his frame sailing once more as white light took over all…


	29. Hello Darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, it is super late but I am so excited about this chapter so I had to post it. Last one I felt a little off, been away from this story too long, but this one... EEEEP! Getting my groove back! Ok, here it is, only slightly edited cause sleep can be important( will fix asap)... Enjoy!

{Just before the rig exploded.}

Megatron spun, his frame flying through the air, angling just right before his pede connected perfectly with its mark and with a resounding **_CRACK_** slammed it right against Nemesis’s helm, sending the hulking mech tumbling sideways. He landed back on his pedes gracefully once his strike connected, and swiftly ran after the mech.

His rage guided him, his fury with the madness this mech exhibited, the threat he had placed on Toyo, and Optimus, the fear of them ending up in his servos, in his garden of nightmares... All of it helping push past the pain in his mangled leg, the exhaustion that burned in his fuel lines… He needed to end this mech, once and for all!

The dark Prime roared, rolling to a stop and spinning to his servos and pedes before coiling his pistons tight and lunging at the approaching mech. “COME ON!” He screamed, his arms wrapping around Megatron’s chassis as he charged forwards.

The impact was jarring, their plating cracking as they came together, but it seemed Nemesis had far more momentum and the two of them flew backwards, Megatron slamming onto his back as the wretched Prime landed on top of him.

“YOU WILL BE MINE!” Nemesis bellowed as he lifted his fist high.

“THE RIG IS GONNA BLOW!”

Both titans titled their helms, optics widening as the dumper’s truck sputtered and shook next to them before it exploded.

“ARRRRGH!”

Both Megatron and Nemesis were thrown into the air, their frame smashing through piles of scrap, crashing into soldiers, before finally rolling to a painful stop.

“Uhhhhhhghhhh, fuck this.” Megatron hissed out miserably. He was lying in the sands, fire surrounding him on each side and he was fairly certain his mangled leg was burning as well, or at least the energon that had covered it was. He shut off the pain receptors there as he rolled to his chest and shakily lifted himself to his servos and knees.

 ** _Arrgh where is he?_** He scanned the smoldering landscape, his optics flickering as he searched for where Nemesis had been blown to when he spied a familiar red frame lying close by. **_Frag, is that Knockout?_**

He pushed himself to his pedes, his frame awkwardly stumbling towards the downed medic. “Kn.. Arrgh, Knockout!” He called to the smaller mech, his voice gruff and throat burning.

Knockout remained still, his frame bleeding readily in numerous places, and Megatron felt his spark ache at the sight. “Frag it all.” He muttered, dropping heavily to his knees next to the mech before turning him on his back. “Hey, hey! Get up, mech! We need to get out of here!” He said, shaking the medic a bit and still he got no response.

Fighting the panic that was growing in his spark Megatron lowered his helm to listen. With the fire and screams all of it was too loud to tell if the mech was venting. He placed his helm on Knockout’s chest, tuning his audial high and was exceptionally pleased to hear the weak hum of the mech’s spark.

“Thank Primus,” He mumbled, his spark unclenching as he lifted his helm and sat back on his heels in exhaustion. Who knew he would be so afraid to lose the medic, the mech had become a vital foundation for him in this wretched place and,  and to lose him…

He shook his helm, focusing on finding the dark Prime once more when a strange sensation pulled at his spark. It was weak and cold feeling, much like a part of him was faltering, sputtering out and suddenly he was in full panic. **_OPTIMUS!_**

Growling he grabbed ahold of Knockout, he tossed the mech over his shoulder as he forced himself to his pedes once more. **_I, I need to find him! I need…_**

“Me-Megatron!”

The silver mech turned, his optics searching through the smoke as Starscream came running up to him. The white and red mech was just as beaten down looking as he was, the mech was limping terribly, and one side of his faceplates were covered in energon.

Apparently he had thought he had found _his_ Megatron as his faceplates fell to a shadow of frustration once he spied Megatron’s mismatched optics, but he quickly recovered from his disappointment as he pointed to what remained of the front gates of the scrap yard.

“The, the fire…” He gasped through ragged vents. “If it reaches the acid, we are doomed. This whole place is going to turn into a crater soon. We need to escape and NOW!”

Megatron nodded, his processor reeling as he planned. “Can you carry him? I need to find Optimus, and Tron. Do you know where Toyo is?”

“On the shuttle, she is safe, they, they are already headed out.”

Megatron’s optics bulged. “THE SHUTTLE IS GONE!? How the frag are we going to get the grounders out before this whole place explodes!?”

Starscream glared at him. “I didn’t have a choice Megatron. They needed to be saved, they were innocents, rebels… I, I had to make a hard decisi…”

“ARRRRGH, FOOL! I am not even certain _I can_ fly much less drag Optimus out with me! YOU HAVE DOOMED HIM!” He swore, throwing Knockout frame over the smaller mech’s shoulder as he began stumbling through the rubble and burning scrap.

Starscream’s shoulders sagged, his weak frame shaking as he turned and began making his way out of the scrap yard with the medic. **_It isn’t just him I may have doomed…_** He thought bitterly, his optics scanning constantly for _his_ leader, his friend and yet saw not a glimmer of the larger mech. **_Oh Megatron, where are you my friend? I, I am trying to do this without you but, but I need your help! Please, please be alive, survive this..._**

**_……….._ **

Megatron vented harshly as he searched, his frame steaming as he scrambled painfully over the ruins that surrounded him.

**_Please, I know I don’t deserve scrap Primus but let me find him! Let me find him and get him out of here!_ **

He yelled out as he tripped over some _fucking_ thing, his servos catching right before he landed on his faceplates. “ARRRRRGH! FRAG THIS!” He screamed, his arms shaking with fury and exhaustion. He lifted his helm, his optics bright, desperate… “OPTIMUUUUUS!” He bellowed out, his voice cracking at the volume of his plea.

“Uhhh, uhhhhh… OPTIMUUUS! WHERE ARE _YOOOU_!?” He cried again, his optics burning as that cold feeling in his spark seemed to grow. “WHERE… Ohhh.. Where are you… Where are you l-love…” He whispered, his servos ripping into the burning sands before he roared and pushed himself up. **_Stop THIS! Just find him, just find him damnit!_**

His pedes dug in, his steaming frame standing tall among the ruins as he shuttered his optics and focused on his spark. **_Optimus I, I may not understand it, but I know we are connected… Where are you? Show me where you are… Guide me to you…_**

His vents stilled as the world faded, the screams of agony, the shout of orders, and cracking of flames, everything fell back as he felt for his…

_~H-help…~_

A whisper, not one he heard but one he felt and suddenly he was moving. His optics opened only so that he did not fall as his pace increased, his vents rapid yet painful for all of the soot and dust within them. Every step, every inch covered that tug in his spark grew and soon he was running. **_Yes! Optimus, I am coming, I am… HOLD ON!_**

Something exploded behind him, a roar of ripping metal more screams… He stopped only a moment, peering behind him as a wall of fire erupted… **_No! The fire has made it to the acid pool… I NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!_**

He was running once more, scrambling over all the rubble, scratching his plating, his leg throbbing all the way up to his back struts…

“Megatron!” A hoarse voice called to him through the flames and he almost fell from searching for its owner.

“Tron!? TRON IS THAT YOU!?” He cried, crawling up to a higher pile of scrap to get a better look when he found the other silver mech lying on the ground to his left.

“Optimus, h-here!” Tron cried, sitting up as Megatron clambered down the pile towards them.

Megatron’s optics widened as he spotted his twin, the mech’s right arm was completely blasted away, thr entire side of his frame burnt and bleeding profusely and it seemed he couldn’t get his leg out from under a large slab of metal.

“Hold on.” Megatron grunted as he ran up to the mech, bending down as he grabbed the massive slab and with a growl began lifting it. “Pull… Pull yourself out!” He grated as his already shaking arms shook far more, and for a moment he thought he might not be able to hold the slab long enough for Tron to escape.

Luckily the silver mech seemed to understand his plight instantly and tore his only arm in to the sands madly just getting his pede free as the metal slipped from Megatron’s digits and crashed back to the ground.

Both mechs stopped and vented for a klik, each trembling weakly as they recovered.

“O-Optimus, he, he needs help.” Tron finally gasped out as Megatron helped the mech to his pedes. “He is there.”

Megatron lifted his helm, his optics narrowing as they scanned the area Tron was pointing to and he groaned at the sight before him. “Oh no…”

Both mechs leaned on one another as they limped towards the fallen Prime, each somberly silent as the damage on Optimus became clearer and clearer.

“He is bleeding out.” Tron said quietly, his ember burning with fear for his love and for them all being able to make it out of here alive. “Megatron, the… The flames are near the…”

“Acid, I know.” Megatron grated out slowly.

“I can’t fly, can you?” Tron asked, his blue optics looking over at Megatron, hope burning within them.

“I don’t think so…” Megatron muttered, knowing what that meant, what that meant for him, Tron, and Optimus… They weren’t going to make it out of the scrap yard alive.

There was no way he would be able carry Optimus and Tron out in time, his leg was already damn near useless and his strength waning fast. Once the fire hit the acid, they would either be lucky enough to be blasted to fragments in the explosion, or slowly melt to death because of the heat…

Tron frowned, his bleary processor whirling with possibilities, ways that they all wouldn’t all die… **_Please, please something, anything help me…_**

“Well, well… All three of my prizes in one, pretty, package.”

Tron and Megatron spun, both of their optics bulging as Nemesis Prime stood tall on one of the piles of scrap, his few remaining soldiers surrounding him along with the beast Megatron had saved earlier.

Megatron growled, letting go of Tron as he squared off with dark Prime only to stop as Tron laid his good servo on his arm. “The portal, Megatron. That could get you both out before the blast.”

Megatron shook his helm. “But, is it finished? Will it work!?”

“Shockwave said he got it started today, but… But I don’t know if it will work.” Tron said, his blue optics blazing as they stared intently into Megatron’s, “We are going to die anyways, my friend. Run, try… Take Optimus and…” He had to stop, his voice crackling at the thought of losing these two mechs…

Megatron vented out, his optics flickering from Tron to Nemesis’s approaching form. “What about you?” He asked gruffly but, but he already knew the other mech’s answer.

Tron smiled at him, his optics glittering with coolant as he nodded. “I can give you time.” He said quietly.

Megatron’s faceplates scrunched up angrily, a snarl forming on his lips. “No. No you take him, Tron! Maybe you can use the portal on my side to get back before you starve, take him and run! Save yourself _damnit_ , he loves YOU and… And _you_ deserve to live, far more than I!”

“You deserve life, Megatron.” Tron said simply, his optics growing soft as he peered back at Optimus. “You deserve life and, and I know you _will_ deserve h-him.” He shook his helm, glancing back at Megatron his optics blazing. “This was never your war, my friend. Never yours or his. Go, go and… And live, Megatron. Live with him, live… Live for me.”

Megatron had no words as the mech that looked like him, yet was so _very_ different nodded once more, smiling brightly before turning, bellowing the bravest, the most sorrow filled battle cry Megatron had ever heard as he ran towards the dark Prime.

“GOOOO!” Tron called, pulling Megatron from his shock and he suddenly he was moving.

He bowed down, grasping Optimus by the shoulder and trying to pick him up but he was too weak! **_Arrrrgh damnit!_** He grunted in pain, “Come on mech!” He yelled as he began to drag Optimus to Shockwave’s part of the base instead.

More screams could be heard as Tron’s doomed battle began behind him and his spark burned with guilt with each cry. **_Tron, why, why me? Why am I letting him sacrifice himself? I should be the one to die! I should be the one that… That…_**

He grated his denta, forcing his thoughts to focus on his job now. **_Nevermind that, we may all die anyways. Get Optimus out of here! Get him to the portal! GET HIM HOME!_**

He was surprised, or not really, to find the plucky yellow mech still inside of his base when he reached the end of the tunnel and he thanked Primus for it. **_At least I won’t have to struggle to figure out how to start the thing!_**

Shockwave looked up in surprise as Megatron came stumbling down to him, his optic widening as he spied Optimus’s battered frame. “Megatron!?”

“Get it working!” Megatron grated out, pointing to the back room that held the portal.

“I haven’t tested it yet! To, to try and use it would be dangerous!” Shockwave answered, nervously following after the warlord as the larger mech dragged Optimus through his numerous piles of treasures as he stomped towards the portal’s room.

“No choice! He will DIE! We will all die. The yard is on fire, and I can’t fly us out of here. If we don’t get this running we will all be caught once the acid pools explode!”

Shockwave fumbled, his indecision and fear growing with every shudder that now tore through his base. “O-ok.” He said timidly, running over to the controls as he fired the portal to life and light over took the room.

Megatron was grateful the normally irritating bot was taking all of this seriously and his spark leapt with hope as the portal came online. **_Please, please let this take us home and not mangle our frames into smoking husks._**

Another tremor shook the base, this time so powerfully that Megatron fell to his knees, dropping Optimus as he tumbled. “Arrgh, frag it!”

 “The portal is unstable!” Shockwave squealed out, holding tight to the controls as the earth around them crumbled.

“Set the coordinates, we need to try!”  Megatron cried desperately, grabbing at Optimus once more and trying to lift him.

A resounding _CRAAAACK_ suddenly tore through the room and both Shockwave and Megatron looked up in horror to find acid beginning to pour in from the walls.

 “ACID IS LEAKING IN! IT IS ALL OVER THE PORTAL!” Shockwave screeched, jumping away from the brilliant ring of energy.

Megatron roared. “NOOOO!” This couldn’t be it! This couldn’t be how things ended!

The portal hissed and popped as the acid rained down upon it, its light growing brighter and brighter as it became more unstable.

“RUUUUNNN!” Shockwave bellowed, grabbing Megatron’s servo and pulling the mech with him. “UNDER HERE!”

Megatron ran, dragging Optimus with him as the blinding energy tingled around his frame as he followed the smaller mech to a latch door in the floor. The yellow mech yelled as he hit a switch and the metal top opened. “GO! BEFORE IT EXPLODES!”

Megatron turned, gathering what strength he had before tossing Optimus’s limp frame into the hole, he grabbed Shockwave then, the little mech hitting the switch just before he was lifted off the ground and both of them jumped in as the world above exploded in a wash of white light and fire.

…………………………..

……..

….

{EARTH}

Starscream sat smugly in Megatron’s, or what _used to_ be Megatron’s command chair, his red optics scanning over the beaten medic that stood before him in disgust. **_Foolish mech… Thinks he can contend with the likes of me? I shall show him who is in control here!_**

Ratchet huffed wearily, his frame slumping as he stood on the Decepticon’s command deck. His frame was a mess of broken plating and energon, his servos shaking behind his back, the shackles around his wrists cutting in so deep they drew energon, and the collar he wore sparked from its last surge of electricity yet still he remained silent.

“I will ask you once more, Autobot, where are your companions! WHERE ARE THEY HIDING!?” Starscream screamed, his optics blazing with hatred.

Ratchet peered up at the raging seeker, his optics flickering as the mech lifted that awful remote threateningly. “You can torture me until I cease to function Starscream,” He grated out, his voice filled with static from his earlier shocks. “But I am not telling you slag.”

Starscream’s optic twitched. “So stubborn, aren’t you?” He hissed, standing and walking towards the mech slowly. “But you know this is all for naught, we will find them, and when we do your death here will be for _nothing_.”

“So be it.” Ratchet answered tiredly, not really caring what happened now, he was too tired, to broken, and too hungry to care anymore, at least, about _his_ life. **_Magnus please, please save them, bring them off planet, run from this nightmare…_**

It was his fault he had been captured, he had been too desperate, he took a chance even after Magnus had specifically warned him against doing just that and now, now he was in Starscream’s mad power hungry servos.

Everything was falling apart, everything had been falling apart, ever since they lost Optimus…

Magnus had been a vent of fresh hope, the mech helping to lead the broken Autobots against their struggles with hunger and the Decepticons and for a bit it seemed his influence had even eased Megatron’s attacks that was, until the silver titan disappeared as well and Starscream took over…

**_I thought things were bad under Megatron but Starscream, he doesn’t know when to stop, nevermind his experiments with dark energon…_ **

Once Megatron had left, apparently with Knockout and Shockwave through the very portal that stood securely behind Starscream’s newly acquired Captain’s chair, the seeker had celebrated his Lord’s loss by immediately taking over the search for the oddly quiet Autobots.

He had kept most of his activities simple at first, yet as the weeks passed and Megatron remained lost in whatever dimension he was in Starscream’s true lust for power began to show.

The jet had wanted to just destroy the portal, ensure the loss of his wretched leader once and for all, but he had to be careful with his rule and the ever vigilant Soundwave was keeping a sharp optic on him at all times. So it was that he loaded the portal onto the ship, locking it away or… _Keeping it safe_ so that were his illustrious Master ever to return, it would be safe from the Autobots and… Ensuring no foolishly brave Decepticons got the idea to go in after Megatron and rescue him.

Ratchet sighed, his frame aching from helm to pede after being beaten for information on his team. He had screamed at points during his torture, but he was far hardier than Starscream ever thought possible of the old mech… Infuriatingly so.

**_If I could just assure the Autobots’ capture I would do the impossible! I would end the war, NOT Megatron and Soundwave’s influence over the crew would be meaningless! I NEED TO FIND THEM! If only Shockwave or Knockout were here to dig into this mech’s processor!_ **

Starscream was a bit of a scientist in his own right, and had been able to perform a few experiments, working to stabilize dark energon to help strengthen his troops but it wasn’t enough to overpower Magnus, yet… **_Wretched mech, if he hadn’t show up I would have collected these feckless rats far quicker!_**

He circled the medic once more, pushing past his anger as he tried to figure out a way to break the mech when a strange crackling noise filled the room.

“What is…” He mused, his helm rising as the portal behind his chair suddenly filled with light, and he felt his spark fall to his tanks. **_Oh noooo… Megatron returns!?_**

Ratchet gasped as the portal roared to life, his own spark jumping with what little hope he had left. **_Primus, let it be Optimus! Let him return to us I beg you!_**

His hope dwindled through as the portal’s glow began to flicker, the machine shaking as it filled with power and all present could feel an odd pull as the energy whirled and rippled within it wildly.

“S-Soundwaaave!?” Starscream screeched, his optics going wide as blinding white light filled the command deck. “WHAT IS HAPPENING!?”

Soundwave stepped forwards, his optics narrowed behind his mask. “Uncertain, portal malfunction?”

Starscream lifted his arm, covering his optics from the light as many around him did the same, the portal’s energy pulling at their frames, some of them even sliding forwards.

Ratchet gasped as his pedes slid along the metal floor, desperately trying to escape the apparent magnetic pull that was occurring. “Starscream! It is pulling us in! SHUT IT OFF!”

“I WOULD IF I KNEW HOW, YOU IDIOT!” Starscream snapped back, his servos flying out to hold tight to any of the machinery around him as the pull intensified to an almost painful level. “SOUNDWAVE, SHUT IT DOWN!”

“Uncertain on procedure needed to accomplish task.” Soundwave answered in his odd monosyllabic voice, the dark mech’s tendrils spreading out before he calmly wrapped them around one of the support beams on the ship to steady his frame.

Starscream was in full panic. He didn’t understand what was happening but he had seen that wretched portal take his Master to some unknown place and, and that was with Shockwave being around to control the situation. If they were to get sucked into it now who knows where it would take them!

“THEN GET RID OF IT! GET IT OFF THE SHIP!” He cried, risking his precious life as he lifted a servo and pointed towards some vehicons. “YOU THREE, DRAG THIS ABOMINATION TO THE HANGER AND DROP IT!”

The nervous vehicons all looked at one another before nodding. “Yes Sir.” They answered, letting go of whatever they were holding on to and slowly, fearfully approaching the portal.

Their pedes began slipping only after a few feet, one of the smaller ones being pulled forwards far faster than the other two and he cried out as his legs were ripped out from under him and his entire frame went sailing towards the portal.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Was the last thing everyone aboard the Nemesis heard before the poor vehicon disappeared into the light and _POOF_ , he was gone.

Starscream’s optics bulged. **_We are all going to DIE!_**

“SHOOT IT! BLOW IT TO SCRAP BEFORE WE ARE ALL PULLED IN!” He ordered and the command deck immediately lit up with numerous blaster shots.

Ratchet cried out as he felt his legs get dragged out from under him, his frame screeching across the floor towards the portal. As his servos were tied behind him he couldn’t grab onto anything to stop his journey, and he said a silent prayer to Primus as the bright light filled his vision, only to feel something wrap around his chassis at the last second and yank him to a halt.

His helm fell back, peering through the blinding light that had now taken over the entire room to find Soundwave standing a little ways from where he lay. The dark mech grunted painfully as he struggled to keep Ratchet from being dragged forwards while supporting both he and the medic with his other three cables that were wrapped around a console.

“WHERE DID YOU FOOLS LEARN TO SHOOT!?” Starscream shouted in disdain as none of the shots being fired seemed to be able to shut the machine down.  “You are missing every… AHHHH!”

Soundwave and Ratchet both looked over to find the light frame seeker’s legs lift off the ground, the mech desperately grasping at anything in front of him as he was pulled towards the portal.

“S-SOUNDWAVE! HELP MEEE!” He screeched, his optics wide with terror.

Soundwave sighed, releasing one of the three tendrils behind him and extending it towards the jet yet, just before he could reach the mech the portal made a terrible shriek.

Some poor vehicons tried to cover their audials to lessen the awful, dizzying sound only to be immediately sucked in once their servos let go of the ship. Screams added to the shrieking as bot after bot went flying forwards, all disappearing into the portal even as they clawed at the floor in desperation.

Soundwave bit his lower derma as the two tendrils keeping him, the medic, and now Starscream in place began to rip. He growled as he pulled back on the two mechs, wrenching them back as hard as he could before the agony in one of his cables grew immensely and finally, it snapped.

“AHHHHHHAAAHAAA!” Starscream screamed as he and Ratchet flew forwards, his frame weaving through the air just before the portal entrance as Soundwave tried desperately to drag them back from it.

More vehicons began to get pulled in and now even the equipment from around the command deck began breaking from the ship. Sparks flew and bots screamed and it appeared as if the ship was ripping apart from the inside out.

A resounding roar sounded, the ship shaking terribly around the few that remained inside of it and suddenly it began to tilt.

“ARRRGH! THE SHIP IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!” Starscream yelled in horror, trying to swing out of the way of much of the equipment that flew at him as he hung from Soundwave’s cable.

“IT IS RIPPING IN HALF!” Ratchet pointed out, his optics bulging as the truth of his words played out in a terrible melody of screeching metal and the crackling of electricity. The ceiling of the ship began to tear, the sunlight filling the already too bright command deck as it was ripped in two.

It seemed that one half of the ship, the one in front of the portal was trying to enter it while the other was sliced away by the energy. The massive structure creaked, its metal plating straining against the pull of the portal yet, little by little it too was concaving and being sucked into the light.

“NOO, NO, NO NOOOOO!” Starscream shrieked once more, his optics going to where Soundwave was now screaming. The dark mech was pulled tight from the cable that still clung to the ship and the two mechs he held when finally, the last cable began to rip from his frame, energon pouring out around its connection before snapping free like the last.

“NOOOOOO!”

Ratchet, Soundwave, and Starscream all hurtled towards the portal, their frames pelted with parts of the ship as they fell and the light bloomed even brighter, encompassing the half of ship as it spiraled towards the Earth and then, for a moment there was just white silence…

…

…………………………..

{SG Cybertron}

…

**_((((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!))))_ **

Nemesis peered behind him as a strange white light erupted in the scrap yard, his aching frame stopping his and his soldiers advance into their ship as he watched plumes of smoke and walls of fire rise, enveloping everything in its wild fury.

“Nooo…”

He smiled at the weak plea that came from beside him, his helm turning as he peered down at his mate’s chained frame. “Think they made it, my love?” He asked mockingly, running his servo over the side of Tron’s bleeding helm.

It hadn’t taken much to overpower the mech, he had only one arm and was severely injured after all and once he had fallen, gasping and coughing at Nemesis’s pedes the Prime had made the decision to pull back.

He may be reckless at times but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what was going to happen once the flames tasted the acid pools. He had called his troops back, forgoing his hunt for the false Prime and other silver mech. **_They won’t have survived that anyways. At least I have my ultimate prize…_**

Tron growled at the dark Prime, pulling his helm out of the monster’s grasp, before lowering it sorrowfully. **_Megatron, did you get out? Are you free of this nightmare? Is Optimus? I… I h-hope so…_**

Nemesis scoffed as his mate’s optics filled with tears. “Do not worry my pretty mech.” He said with false care as he crouched before the mech. “Soon, I will make you forget all about that little pretender.”

A broken whimper came from Tron as he was pulled to his pedes once more and dragged into the ship.

Nemesis sighed happily, his burning optics scanning the smoldering scrap yard with satisfaction. **_I have retrieved my mate, that false Megatron and Prime are gone… I lost the chance for a Matrix but no matter… And now all of Megatron’s remaining Decepticons are running right into my trap._**

A chuckle came from him as he turned and walked up the ramp, signaling his troops to close the hanger doors and start the engines.

It was a good day, one that was about to get even better… He opened his comm unit, radioing Arcee as he walked.

**:Arcee, they are on their way. Is everything prepared?:**

There was a crackle of static. **:Everything is prepared my Lord. When should we attack, immediately after arrival? Magnus is becoming impatient.:**

The dark Prime growled as he moved into his command chair and sat heavily within it. : **You will inform Magnus that if he acts before my say I shall personally rip his limbs from his frame and let him feed off of his own energon before he dies a slow and agonizing death as the prize ornament in my garden.:** He grated out, his servos fisting tightly at the thought of his ever rebellious Captain.

Calming himself he vented in and his smile returned as he hummed thoughtfully. **:As for when to commence the captures, give them a couple of days. Let them mourn the loss of their leader, comfort them, and insist they get the word out to the other Decepticon groups of their defeat. Perhaps, out of pity, Strika’s team and others will come to their aide. Then, we will have them all in one place for the final battle.:**

 **:Brilliant and devious as always, my Lord. It shall be done.:** Arcee assured him and Nemesis grunted in approval.

 **:Then I shall see you soon. Be sure to keep me updated on any progress, Prime out.:** He said as he settled back in his chair, his ember lighter than it had been in many, many vorns and he almost felt himself relax enough to fall to a light recharge as his ship lifted off the ground when one of his crew members nervously squeaked.

Groaning internally Optimus opened his optics. “What is it?”

“Ummm, my Prime, it is the strangest thing but two life signatures just appeared… Wait, there is more…”

The dark Prime scowled at the mech. “What are you blabbering about?”

“Umm, bots, it is like two mechs just came flying out of the sky above the scrap yard Sir! LOOK, there is _another_!”

His crew chuckled as they watched some unfortunate mech fly through the air, his arms wheeling before he smashed into the ground, yet to their Prime, this was no laughing matter. **_What do they mean, bots coming out of nowhere?_**

 Optimus frowned, his aching frame just about to rise from his chair and investigate when the entire ship suddenly shifted forwards.

The dark Prime was thrown from his command chair, his frame and many of those around him rolling across the floor from the unexpected turbulence, each of them smashing into the opposite wall.

Growling with fury, Nemesis threw the unfortunate mechs that landed on him aside. “REPORT!”

One mech shook his helm, his frame scrambling across the floor as he ran to one of the monitors. “It seems there was a pulse of energy, my Liege. It came from the scrap yard.”

Seething with rage the dark Prime stood and walked over to his now shaking crew member. “The yard? Could it be the acid explosions?”

The little mech shook his helm, his optics growing wide as he brought up an image of the smoldering yard on the screen and Nemesis vented out at what he found there. “What… What is _that_!?”

Swiftly turning he stomped over to the windows along the eastern side of the control room, many of his Autobots doing the same, each of them gaping as they scanned over what was now firmly planted in the center of the burning scrap yard.

“It, it looks like half of a ship!” One mech exclaimed.

“It is huge! It can’t be a ship! There is no ship that size, even halved, but the Ark!” Another gasped incredulously.

“Where did it come from!? Who’s is it!? One of ours? You think the bots came from that?”

As the mechs and femmes gasped and bickered over the massive structure that had just suddenly appeared the dark Prime stood in silent contemplation. His red optics scanned over the broken ship, searching for signs of life, or movement down below yet saw nothing in the flame lit ruins.

“My Lord, what should we do? Should we investigate?”

“Comm the scientist, send him a picture of this thing. I have a feeling he may know of its origin.” He commanded quietly and the mech bowed before running off to do as he was instructed.

“Should we land, Master? Investigate?”

The dark Prime grit his denta, his blazing optics scanning over his battle worn troops before looking back at the huge black structure. “No, we do not know what inhabits the structure, nor do we have the strength to deal with…”

“My Liege, Shockwave.” A mech interrupted, immediately regretting it as the Prime turned and glared at him. “I, f-forgive…”

“ _Give me that_.” Optimus snarled as he pulled the datapad from the underling’s servo.

Shockwave’s helm peered up at him from the screen. “Lord Prime. I have seen the images sent by your crew…”

“Yesss?” The dark Prime hissed impatiently. “Well, what _is_ it?”

The purple mech tilted his helm, apparently looking at the image of the ship on some monitor off screen before bringing his helm back up. “That is undoubtedly Lord Megatron’s ship, the Nemesis… Well, perhaps two thirds of it… Maybe half.”

“His ship?” Optimus whispered, mostly to himself as he scanned over the monstrous structure.  Much like his soldiers he had never seen a vessel so large and that it wasn’t even complete… **_That could hold hundreds of soldiers…_**

“H-how?” He asked, his ember pounding in his chassis. This was unexpected... This, this could be a problem. Even if that Megatron were dead, if he had loyal enough troops they might fight against his Autobots! They might demand vengeance for the death of their leader and, and by the looks of it their technology far surpassed his own…

Shockwave shrugged. “Perhaps through portal from Earth. Uncertain until further studies can be…”

“Are their troops within!? His troops!?” The dark Prime interrupted, Shockwave’s optic flickering in irritation before answering.

“It would be logical to assume if a portion of the ship came though, any that were aboard said portion came through as well… _Prime_.”

The dark Prime ignored the mech’s insolent tone as he stared at the sparking remains. **_What do I do? Do I send mechs in? What if they come across troops, what if those troops discover their leader has been killed? That could hold so many soldiers in there..._**

“Send a small group to investigate.” He instructed coldly. “Pull the ship back afterwards to observe. That vessel could be crawling with enemies.”

“Yes, my Prime.” One mech answered but the dark Prime hardly noticed, his optics set on the ships remains and nothing more. **_Arrrgh, when will MY world stop being infested with this filth… Then again, how did they acquire such technological advancements? I must investigate this further._**

As the small, nervous team of Autobots was sent down and his ship flew out of range of any enemy fire Optimus /Nemesis Prime frowned. **_This, this could be a very, very big problem…_**

**_………………_ **

Megatron hunched in the small quarters he found himself in, his arms curled tightly around Optimus as the massive energy surge ebbed and suddenly the noise around them stilled and fell mostly silent. **_Is… Is that it then? No fiery death? No melting into puddles of molten metal?_**

Shockwave peered at him nervously, the small mech nudging closer by the klik until he was snuggled in close to Megatron and Optimus’s frames as he whimpered.

Megatron let the mech get close, his own fear causing him to hold tight to Optimus. Were they just about to die? If he opened the hatch would acid pour in and kill them all…

“I have to check…” He whispered drawing a feeble keen from Shockwave. Megatron didn’t want to open the hatch either, he didn’t want to face more troops, or a wave of acid but, but they could not remain down here forever.

He sighed as he gently pushed Optimus’s frame into Shockwave’s arms, smiling at the trembling mech. “It will be alright.” He said, surprising himself with his own gentle tone as he then stood and pushed against the door.

“BE… Be careful M-Megatron… I don’t want to see you killed.” Shockwave murmured as he held tight to Optimus.

The silver mech nodded, appreciating the mech’s concern for him. **_I have been nothing but impatient with this mech but really, is he not just trying to survive in the chaos of war like all of us?_**

“Stay down here until I say it is ok to come up.” He instructed, his optics blazing intensely towards the mech and Shockwave nodded nervously in return.

“Just, just don’t forget us?” The small mech asked, his voice trembling.

Megatron scoffed. “I doubt I could forget you mechs, especially not you.” He assured, pushing the trap door away as Shockwave beamed up at him proudly and Megatron chuckled. **_If only the mech knew it was out of terror that I remember him._**

He coughed as soot and sand fell upon him. **_At least it isn’t acid…_** He thought, his helm lifting over the edge of the floor as he peered around him, yet found mostly darkness. **_What the…_**

His optical ridge fell, his optics narrowing as he peered upwards and found and odd yet familiar black _thing_ jutting out of the top of the tunnel. **_What the frag is this?_**

He grunted as he pulled his shaking frame up out of the hideaway. He had to crouch as he walked towards the end of the tunnel, his frame curling in tight before he finally exited Shockwave’s ruined base.

Once he was free he turned to scan over whatever it was that landed on top of them and the moment his optics spotted it, his intake fell open in a gasp and he felt his spark fall to his tanks.

**_Holly frag, is… Is this what I think it…_ **

There was a screech of metal on metal, grumbling and shouted orders when finally a masked helm peered over one of the middle levels, and Megatron nearly fainted at the sight. **_It, it is a vehicon! One of MY vehicons!_**

“Lord Megatron!” The bot exclaimed excitedly, his servo foolishly waving at his Lord until he remembered his place, and dignity, and stopped.

Megatron blinked at the bot in shock, his processor reeling from what he was seeing. **_Can, can this be real!? Is, is this part of the Nemesis? Could this be from…_**

“Move aside you fools! Let me see our Master!”

Megatron sighed, his joy and awe crumbling as he heard Starscream’s… _His_ Starscream’s voice berate his troops. **_Frag it all…_**

The seeker’s helm appeared over the edge of the ruined level, his optics flickering with a range of emotions before a forced smile came to his faceplates. “Ohhhhh, my Liege! We have found you! How, how _fortunate_ of us…”

Megatron glared at the mech, feeling too out of place to scold the seeker. **_How, how is my ship… Well, most of my ship here!? What happened? The, the portal was in a mine! How could it reach the Nemesis… Unless…_**

His optics hardened as he scowled at his second in command, Starscream shrinking into himself under the heated glare. **_He moved it… I am such a fool. I should have considered him immediately taking over in my absence and since time is so much faster there, how long has he been in control compared to how long I have been gone!?_**

There was a shuffle from the bots above, a snarl escaping from Starscream as none other than Soundwave appeared at the edge. The lithe mech tilted his helm, his masked helm nodding before jumping off and spinning through the air when he landed gracefully, if not painfully in front of his Lord.

“Lord Megatron, Soundwave…” The dark mech’s vocalizer glitched, static filling it as he bowed before his leader. “Soundwave h-happy.”

Megatron smiled at the mech, if there was any mech he trusted most in this life it was Soundwave… Well him and… And…

His spark clenched as he thought of his growing _friendship_ with Knockout and with Optimus… **_Oh no…_**

He stumbled back, his spark hammering as he thought of the Prime. What would his soldiers think? What would they do once they realized his, his connection to the Prime… Their, their enemy…

“M-Megatron… W-where, where is T-Tron?”

The silver mech froze, his optics growing wide as Optimus’s mangled bleeding frame crawled out of the tunnel quickly followed by a nervous and scrambling Shockwave.

“I, I tried to stop him!” The yellow mech exclaimed yet his words fell short as he peered up at the massive vessel that stood behind them. “W-wow…” he muttered, ignoring Optimus’s painful crawl as he focused on the treasure before him.

Megatron’s spark was hammering as he watched Optimus stumble towards him, the mech’s simple question far too complicated to answer. “O-Op…” He stopped himself, unsure how he should approach the mech now that his every move was being watched by his team, his soldiers. Would, would they accept his love of the mech, would they accept his truce?

His answer seemed to come in an instant as those gathered noticed the struggling Prime and instantly fell to battle stances.

Optimus froze, his battered frame trembling at it stilled and his optics scanned over all now present. “M-Megatron?” He asked his spark and processor reeling as he found himself surrounded by all of his old enemies and Megatron… Megatron _, his love,_ stood in silent shock as his troops surrounded Optimus.

“M-Megatron? P-Please?” Optimus begged as more soldiers jumped down, each surrounding him as he fell to his knees in defeat.

Megatron fell still, his spark hammering as his troops descended upon the fallen Prime, upon O-Orion…

  ** _Nooo, Primus… Frag it all!_** Megatron lamented as Soundwave neared Optimus his two remaining tendrils coming out as he prepared to subdue the broken mech.

Shockwave nervously jumped in front of the mech as he growled in a not so terrifying way and Megatron… Megatron walked slowly forwards, his spark aching as he felt whispers of betrayal and loss come from Optimus, the Prime glaring at him as he brought his one working arm behind his helm.

 _/It, it was all a lie, wasn’t it Megatron?/_ Optimus’s voice rang in his helm. It was heavy, mournful, and broken…

The warlord stood tall, his bleeding frame reflecting the fire light as his troops cheered in victory and Optimus bowed down before them all , Starscream seething in the background…

 ** _Primus… What, what am I supposed to do now?_** He asked of the gods as Optimus fell before him and his army cried out…

**_It is all falling apart…_ **


	30. Do You Love Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep, awww, getting back in the swing of this story, so happy. It has taken a couple of chapters to get the feel of these guys again, everything they have been through and what I am going to put them through... Poor bastards, there are so many nicer writers haha. Anywho, hope you enjoy, sorry for errors and yay angst!  
> Oh and between the transmitted thoughts between Optimus and Megatron and all the twins I hope it isn't too confusing to understand what is going on!

Sense had come to Optimus in the dark space he awoke to, his frame trembling from both exhaustion and energon loss as he shakenly pulled himself from Shockwave’s arms. “Where…” He muttered, his brief stasis lock lending him just a bit more strength than before, that and his desperation in finding out what happened and where Megatron and Tron were. **_Did they escape? Where am I? What, what have I missed?_**

“M-Megatron, well _your_ Megatron, not my Megatron obviously… Well I guess it isn’t that obvious cause they look so alike and yet are so different aren’t the…”

“Shockwaaave…” Optimus grated out impatiently as he pushed himself to his servo and knees.

The little yellow mech shook his helm. “Right s-sorry, like I was saying Megatron said to stay here until he figured out what was… Wait! Where are you going!?” Shockwave exclaimed as he scrambled after Optimus’s struggling form.

“He, he might n-need help…” Optimus panted, lifting the latch door, and peering around.

“Yeah but he said…”

“I am not going to lose them!” The Prime snapped, his optics blazing down at Shockwave until the little mech shrunk into himself with a whimper. He sighed, stilling his thundering spark as he collected himself. “F-Forgive my t-tone. I just, I love them… I need to find them.” He said gruffly as he turned and began crawling out of the little hideaway.

“Awww, love!? I wonder what that is like?” Shockwave pondered, completely and utterly forgetting Megatron’s warning as his ever reeling processor began to study the larger mech’s response to such an emotion instead. **_Hmm, seems to give him strength he shouldn’t have, forces him into stupid choices, and seems very unethical! How wondrous!_**

Optimus ignored the little mech’s unfaltering stare as he crawled up the tunnel to the surface, his helm arching back as he studied the odd black structure that had carved through the ceiling of the tunnel. **_What, what could this be? Last thing I remember was being dragged, and then… Then the portal… Did this come through the portal, but from where and what could it…_**

His thoughts ceased as he bridged the top of the tunnel and found Megatron’s battle worn frame standing tall in the flaming scrap yard. He sighed in relief, a part of his spark easing in its worried ache at the sight. **_Thank Primus, but, but where is Tron!?_**

“M-Megatron… W-where, where is T-Tron?” He asked as he pulled himself out of the entrance, Shockwave crawling up after him.

“I, I tried to stop him!” Shockwave exclaimed instantly until what was above them came into his view and the little mech turned, his bright blue optic bulging as he scanned over the sparking remains of the massive ship. “W-Wow…”

Optimus ignored the smaller mech, his focus on Megatron and Megatron alone when he noticed the dark mech that had been kneeling before the former warlord suddenly stand and he felt his spark freeze. **_Who, who is… Is that Soundwave!?_**

He peered at Megatron, his relief at finding the mech still alive falling back as he spied the obviously torn look on the larger mech’s faceplates. “M-Megatron?”

More bots fell from the ship’s upper levels, a horde of Megatron’s vehicons and they all turned at the sound of his voice, each of them instantly falling into battle stance as they began their approach.

 ** _This, this can’t be happening!_** Optimus thought frantically as he stepped back on weary pedes. How, how could they be here!? How did this happen and why, why wasn’t Megatron stopping them!?

He keened as he fell to his knees before the advancing troops knowing he was took broken to fight, too weak and, and the growing sense of betrayal was just making it all the harder to focus. **_Nooo, please! He, he will say something! He will! He will stop them… Won’t he?_**

“M-Megatron? P-Please?” He begged of the mech, hating how pathetic he sounded, how desperate, how… How sad.

His pleading optics looked to the silver mech, Shockwave now nervously standing in front of his kneeling frame as the yellow mech scanned around them fretfully and still Megatron remained still, silent and Optimus felt a flash of anger rip through his spark.

 ** _It, it was all a lie, wasn’t it Megatron?_** He thought bitterly, furiously, brokenly… **_It was all a lie and now, as always, I am going to pay for l-loving you…_**

**_………………….._ **

Starscream tilted his helm down, curious to what everyone was advancing on and he felt his spark flash as none other than Optimus Prime knelt there. He was a mess of broken plating and energon and one of his arms hung uselessly at his side. He was defeated, he was defeated and kneeling right in front of Megatron…

He snarled as the troops around him began to cheer for their Lord and Master. Many of them more than pleased not only to find the warlord, but to find him in his wretchedly perfect _victory_! **_Arrrrgh, of course we have to find him first thing after being sucked into the awful portal but must it also come with Optimus begging at his pedes! AHHHH! What do you have against me PRIMUS!?_**

“Move aside fools!” He commanded as he jumped from the edge and landed next to Megatron reigning in his fury as he smiled proudly at the silver mech. “Well done Master! A proud victory for our Decepticons indeed!” He exclaimed with a bow.

His voice seemed to pull the larger mech from his shock and Megatron shook his helm before looking down at his second in command. “W-what?” He asked quietly.

Starscream scowled at his Lord before chuckling lightly. “You have defeated the Prime, Master. I was congratulating you.” As Megatron’s optics, one of which was oddly pink and yellow flashed uncertainly, Starscream cleared his vocalizer. “You, you _did_ defeat him, did you not my Liege?”

Megatron’s processor was reeling, what would he say? What could he say that wouldn’t immediately turn his troops on him? If, if he had had time to prepare a declaration of peace, time to sway his troops, convince them this was for the best…

“What, what is going on Megatron? Who are these guys? Are they friends? Why do they look so angry?”

Those gathered looked up as Shockwave’s curiosity got the better of his concerns and he began approaching the vehicons fearlessly.

“Do not approach them, Shockwave.” Optimus insisted gravelly, his voice thick with static and anger as he glared at Megatron. “These are no friends of ours, are they Megatron?”

Megatron flinched slightly at the hate he felt pouring from the smaller mech and he tried to send a message to the mech. **_Optimus, we have to be careful with this. We can’t just explain our peace in a few moments._**

Optimus’s optic flashed. _/Why not? Tell them we have made peace. They are your troops after all! They should listen and respect your decision!/_

Megatron growled. **_It is not that easy! I am certain Starscream has been working in his influence since I left. If I suddenly say we have created peace they could all turn on me, he would be the forerunner in their movement! They could call me a traitor and…_**

 _/What precious values you Decepticons hold./_ Optimus sent bitterly, his one optic blazing over his battlemask.

 ** _We cannot all be as honorable as you Autobots, Optimus._** Megatron sent back just as heatedly, and for a moment the two just stared at one another in fury.

Starscream peered from his Lord to the fallen Prime in confusion. **_Why isn’t he ordering us to capture the Prime? Why isn’t he saying anything and just standing there like some idiot?_**

“My Lord,” He started, his voice smooth yet spark suspicious. “Perhaps we should bind the Prime and take him aboard what is left of our ship? I have another aboard, the medic Ratchet and…”

Optimus’s fury was gone in an instant and he stumbled to his pedes in awe. “Ratchet!? You have… Uhhhhhh!” He cried out as Soundwave immediately jumped on his advancing form, wrapping one of his tendrils around the Prime’s throat and the other around his arms and torso as he pulled him roughly back to his knees.

Megatron’s spark nearly exploded out of his chest. “STOP!” He cried as the dark mech raised his fist to silent the moaning Prime and knock him into stasis lock.

All those around him paused, each peering at him in both surprise and confusion before Starscream slithered up to his side once more. “Is something amiss, _Master_?”

Megatron snarled at the seeker. This was happening too fast! He didn’t have a plan and having Starscream here was just making everything harder to deal with! **_Arrrgh, how do I handle this!? I, I need time to think! I need to…_**

“Optimus, Megatron Holy shit, YOU LIIIVE!”

Megatron’s troops turned as a new voice echoed over the yard and Knockout suddenly appeared over one of the piles of scrap.

“We, we heard the boom, and then POOOF light and this beautiful fucking ship appeared, of course, it looked better on the other side…” Knockout lamented as he crawled down the pile, a weary and stumbling Starscream following him and Megatron groaned internally at the sight.

**_Must this get even worse…_ **

Knockout had awoken on poor Starscream’s shoulder, the mech having carried him a fair distance from the scrap yard at that point, far enough so when the explosions from the fire reaching the acid hadn’t blown them off their pedes. It was there, staring back at the walls of fire that Knockout had thought, truly thought he had just witnessed the death of the mighty titans, the end of Megatron and Optimus Prime when the odd white light appeared and the blast…

That time they were thrown to the ground from the odd pulse, both of them tumbling painfully through the sands, finally stopping to look up in terrified confusion just to find the Nemesis, Lord Megatron’s star ship planted right in the middle of the scrap yard!

Well, most of it apparently. As Knockout had set off back to the scrap yard at a blinding pace his hope faltered as more and more of the ship’s damage became clear but he had raced towards it regardless. He had hoped there would be survivors, medical supplies, _energon_!

He knew the ship had huge stores of precious fuel, now far more precious than ever before and as he tore through the yard, climbing where he couldn’t drive he was pleased to find not only were their Decepticons aboard, but there was Megatron and Optimus alive and… Well?

His joyful scramble came to a halt as his optics fell upon Optimus’s bound frame, his spark aching as he then peered at Megatron and the silver mech was just standing there silently, Starscream glaring out from his side. “Wh-what is going…” He started, his voice far less confident than it had been moments ago.

Starscream, Tron’s Starscream stopped beside him, his blue optics taking in the scene with a mixture of horror, awe, confusion and then fury as he spied Optimus. The poor red and blue mech could hardly vent for how tightly he was held, his frame covered in cables from a bot that looked eerily like Soundwave, and suddenly the reality of the situation came to the mech. **_These, these are Megatron’s troops! They are his Decepticons, and that means…_**

His bleeding helm snapped to Megatron, optics blazing as he raised his blaster to the silver mech. “What are you doing, Megatron!? Order them to let him go!”

Megatron growled in frustration, **_Oooh, this keeps getting better..._**

Many of the vehicons turned on the odd looking Starscream, their blasters heated and ready to fire upon the mech but Knockout quickly jumped in front of him. “Whoa, _whoa_ wait a minute! Everybody cool ya butts! These guys aren’t our enemy!”

Starscream, silver Starscream gasped as he stared openly at the mech behind Knockout. His paint was different and plating ripped to slag but damn it all if he didn’t look exactly like, _him?_

He stepped towards the two, his optics going from his bright twin to the yellow mech beside Optimus. The Prime had called the mech Shockwave but it hadn’t really resonated with the seeker as the mech looked so fragging different but now, now as he scanned over the yellow mech, and back to the white and red one he couldn’t believe his optics.

“They, they are usss?” He hissed out in disbelief, glancing at Megatron in shock and the silver mech nodded.

“Welcome to my nightmare, Starscream.” Megatron mumbled, hoping to use that realization to explain things a bit more calmly to those gathered. “Put your blasters away, this mech is indeed on our side.” He commanded of his troops and most of them did so instantly, only a few hesitating enough to warrant a growl from the warlord before they too lowered their weapons.

He sighed as he moved to the center, making sure all present could hear and see him. “Welcome all, welcome to an alternate Cybertron.” He started, gesturing to the world around them course, it wasn’t much to see know considering they were in a _flaming dump,_ yet he hoped that at least hinted at what was going on, a little.

Starscream pulled his red optics from his Lord and looked around them. “We, we are on Cybertron?” He gasped.

“Yes, but not ours. A mirror of ours, a reflection of it and… And like ours this one has many, issues…” Megatron said carefully, his optics continuing to flicker between his troops and Optimus now and then, making sure Soundwave didn’t hurt the mech further even as Optimus stared ruefully back at him.

“So, so they _are_ us?” Starscream vented out, his optics going back to his twin. “But uglier.” He snorted, yet there was little truth to his disdain and far more jealousy in his spark than he wanted to admit as he scanned over the other seeker.

Even being broken and mangled as he was the mech’s paint job was, was _stunning_ compared to his dull grey, and his wings reflected his purity even more so. He didn’t have the ugly Earth like wings, they were purely created from Cyberton unchanged, all sharp edges, marked with natural glowing red and white bio lights and his brilliant blue optics they were, were glorious….

The red and white mech scoffed at him, looking away as he pointed his blaster at Megatron once more. “Release Pax, now!” He grated out, his servo shaking both from his anger and his exhaustion.

“Pax?” Starscream asked his irritatingly handsome twin, and he peered at the yellow mech in confusion. “Do you all have different designations then? I could have sworn the Prime called him…”

“I meant Optimus! I want them both NOW!” The red and white mech demanded grabbing ahold of Knockout with a muttered apology before placing the barrel of his blaster against the red mech’s helm.

“WHOA! What, what did I do!?” Knockout exclaimed, raising his arms as he peered at Starscream, well, the _good_ Starscream fearfully. **_Ohhh, this is going to be annoying to deal with all these designations again!_**

Megatron grated his denta as his troops again leveled their weapons at Tron’s soldier. “Alright, calm down!” He yelled. “We are on the same si…”

“If we are on the same side Megatron then why is Pax, arrrgh _Optimus_ , restrained!?” Starscream spat out from behind Knockout. “What happened to your truce!”

Megatron groaned. **_Here we go…_**

“TRUCE!?” _His_ Starscream exclaimed before breaking out in laughter, many of the vehicons following suit. “You must be mistaken mech, Lord Megatron has no such truce. He is victorious! He has the Prime…”

“There is a truce Starscream.” Megatron cut in, the silver seeker gaping at him as he walked towards him. “Soundwave, release Opt.. Release the Prime.”

Optimus had been silent through this all, his spark and processor reeling with too many fears, too much betrayal, and that Ratchet was aboard the ship… He coughed as Soundwave slowly released him, his chassis falling to the ground yet he just barely caught himself from ending up on his faceplate with his one shaking arm.

Starscream’s red optics twitched as he took in all of the information presented. Here they were on some alien Cybertron, where mechs that looked like them existed, and now… Now Megatron had a truce with _the_ Optimus Prime?

He growled, his optics narrowing as they scanned his leader. “How are we certain you are _our_ Megatron?” He asked slowly, his arm transforming to his missile launcher but remaining by his side, for now. “Why should we heed to any of your commands, or trust you?”

Megatron vented impatiently. “I am your Megatron, Starscream. It will be easy enough to prove if we could all stop threatening one another for a klik!”

“Stop _threatening_?” Starscream hissed his optics blazing. “ _Our_ Megatron would never create a truce with Optimus Prime, _our_ Megatron does nothing but threaten, _OUR MEGATRON_ wouldn’t stand for his comrade to be used like some bargaining chip before shooting the fragger that held him first!” He screamed as he lifted his arm and pointed it at his twin.

“ARE YOU CRAZY!?” Knockout shrieked. “Put that down! You are gonna blow me to scrap too!”

**“ENOUGH!”**

All mechs froze over the loud and clear command, yet it hadn’t come from Megatron, but the mech that now held his rifle to the back of the warlord’s helm, Optimus Prime.

Megatron hardly vented, his frame still yet spark whirling as he felt Optimus’s barrel hit his helm. **_What are you doing fool!?_**

 _/I was a fool…/_ Optimus’s mournful, angry words filled his helm. _/I, I was a fool to t-trust you and I can’t... I can’t let any more suffer for my w-weakness./_

“Optimus, stop _this_.” Megatron grated out between clenched denta only to feel the mech’s weapon heat up behind him.

“You will release Ratchet!” Optimus cried to Megatron’s troops, ignoring every pain, every burn he felt as he stood there so brokenly, especially the one in his spark. “You will release Ratchet and let Shockwave, Starscream, and him go. I, I will stay but, but n-not them.”

“NO PAX!” Starscream shouted desperately. “No, no Megatron will never forgive me if I leave you here with this, this _ROTTEN BASTARD_!” He choked out, his blue optics burning with tears.

“Megatron? WHAT MEGATRON!?” Starscream shrieked, even him getting lost in who was who and what was what…

 **“I SAID ENOUGH!!”** Optimus bellowed, his servo shaking against the back of Megatron’s helm as he fought through the sorrow and agony in his spark. “Get Ratchet or I blow him to SCRAP RIGHT NOW!”

Megatron growled, things were spiraling out of control too quickly! **_Optimus, this is one of the stupidest things you have ever done! How am I to explain our truce with you aiming a gun at my FUCKING HELM!?_**

“GET OUT OF MY HELM!” Optimus screamed, smashing his rifle against Megatron hard enough to drive the larger mech to his knees. “GET RATCHET!” He demanded once more, his voice cracking with emotion.

Starscream, Megatron’s Starscream, sneered. “Do as he says and gather the medic.” He ordered, waving some vehicons off.

Optimus vented raggedly, his battered frame trembling from helm to pede, “G-good…” He grated out, hoping he could remain standing long enough that the trio could escape. **_I was such a fool, such a stupid WEAK FOOL!_**

Perhaps he wasn’t taking the best route in this, perhaps he should have sat down and thought about it all a little more but he honestly didn’t have the energy to stand much less figure this out. He was scared, he was terrified for this world that now didn’t just have the dark Prime to deal with but Megatron’s troops! **_You could have told them! You could have stopped this instantly!_**

Megatron peered over his spiked shoulder at the fuming Prime. “It is not that easy, Optimus.” He coldly.

“Maybe not for _you_! It has always been, been easier for m-me! I would have told them! I would have faced their ire, faced my beliefs, faced who I am, not just hidden from it ALL!” Optimus shouted back at the mech.

“Told us what?”

Both Megatron and Optimus looked up to find Starscream glaring at them suspiciously and Megatron begged, pleaded with every god he knew of that Optimus wouldn’t say anything about their… Well whatever it was they had. **_Optimus you know him, he will not hesitate to kill us if he discovers all of this before I can explain…_**

 _/Do not fear Megatron, I shall not reveal your tainted advances./_ Optimus promised brokenly, tears falling from his unbroken optic. _/I would rather f-forget them all as well./_

 ** _That is not what I meant!_** Megatron insisted, wishing he had the time to explain to Optimus, to Starscream, to all of them! **_Optimus, if you would just work with me on this! Help me get everyone calmed so that I could control…_**

 _/SO YOU CAN CONTROL!? Like always. Well I control this now! FOR ONCE!/_ Optimus’s voice echoed in the silver mech’s helm, it was desperate and raw.

**_Optimus, you are wounded, terribly so, and probably have a concussion. You aren’t thinking clearly…_ **

Optimus laughed, the bitter hollow sound ripping at Megatron’s spark. _/No Megatron, for once I am thinking clearly and, and were it not for trading your life for Ratchet’s I would… I would s-shoot…/_

The broken Prime had to stop, the pain of saying the words, his hesitancy to even think of… **_Arrrgh, WHY AM I SO WEAK WHEN IT COMES TO YOOOOU!?_**

“Optimus,” Megatron said quietly, his calm deep voice pulling at the Prime’s shattered spark as it always did. “Please, calm down. We need to work together…”

Optimus blinked jerkily at the larger mech, the mech that had pulled at his spark, flickered inside of him for far too long, haunted his dreams, filled him with such fury and yet also, love.

“Please, Optimus.” Megatron pressed, his spark easing as Optimus’s optic began to soften and his stance became less rigid and fearful. **_I know you are in pain and not thinking clearly. Please, let us calm ourselves. We can work on this._**

 _/Why, why did you hesitate? Why did, why should I trust you!? Why do you always hesitate when it comes to ME!? Do, do you even love me Megatron?/_ Optimus asked, his frame twitching from pain, exhaustion, and fear.

Megatron opened his intake, his words just there, just at the tip of it… **_Just tell him, just tell him that you love him and, and maybe that will prove to him he doesn’t need to fear you!_**

“I… Optimus, I…” Megatron stumbled, his fear choking him, strangling him and as Optimus’s optic dimmed, a small sob coming from the mech he felt a terrible burn bleed into his spark.

 _/I see…/_ Optimus’s hollow words echoed not only in his helm, but his spark. They didn’t sound angry, or resentful just… Final.

Megatron snarled, furious with himself for being such a coward. Why, why couldn’t he just SAY IT!? Why was he so afraid!? **_Optimus wait, I… I didn’t… I mean…_**

“O-Optimus?”

Megatron and Optimus looked up at the sudden feeble sounding call, Megatron’s hope of talking Optimus’s fury down evaporating the moment he watched Ratchet’s tattered, tortured frame stumble out of the ship. **_No… NO, NO, NOOO! Starscreeeeeam! What did you DO!?_**

Optimus gasped, his already mangled spark crumbling as he scanned over his oldest friend. “R-Ratchet, what… What have they done? What have they DONE TO YOU!?”

Ratchet was bound so tight his wrists bled, his frame was a wreck of wounds, broken plating, singe marks from electrocution, and he wore a vile looking collar… A COLLAR!?

Whatever semblance of calm, of understanding, of hope broke instantly for the Prime. His rage, his betrayal, his guilt, his love, his AGONY from everything all rippling through him building to the wretched savage roar that tore from him. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO _HIIIM_!? MONSTERS!”

In an instant the tension that had been slowly building with all gathered pulled too tight, and as Optimus’s cry shook the air, it snapped.

“Optimus, NO!” Megatron cried as the Prime jumped over him, his fury fueling him like no energon ever could as he lifted his rifle and barreled towards Starscream.

“AAHAHHHHHHHH!” The seeker screeched, his own servo rising as he fired upon the Prime and suddenly there was blaster fire everywhere.

“ARRRGH! NO DAMNIT!” Megatron snarled as he pushed himself to his pedes. “STOP FIRING! CEASE FIRE!”

His orders were lost in the chaos though and he merely focused on getting Optimus down. If he could just get Optimus thinking clearly, get him to calm the FUCK down maybe he could still salvage any hope they had in working through all of this!

Knockout gasped as the good Starscream threw him aside and joined the fight his aching helm lifting as war broke out. **_Nooo! What is going on!? What about our peace! Megatron, why…_**

Optimus tore through the yard, his rifle firing wildly at any that got in his way. He was blinded by fury, disgust, hate, betrayal and his remorse for the sparks he took in that moment was lost on him, he felt nothing, nothing like remorse, no regrets just insane, _blinding rage_. **_They tortured him! THEY TORTURED HIM!_**

Ratchet’s optics bulged at his leader’s furious charge, uncertain with what he should do or, or where to escape to. **_Where the frag am I anyways? I gotta get Optimus focused, we need to run!_**

“OPTIMUS! We need to escape!” He cried over the insanity around him, stumbling towards the raging mech.

“Autobot!”

Ratchet turned, blinking in surprise to find a very yellow looking Shockwave running up to him. Luckily he was bound and too baffled to attack as the mech jumped at him, and pulled him down just before one of Starscream’s missiles flew over his frame.

“BOY! That was close!” The mech said cheerily, Ratchet staring at the bot in complete shock as he opened his subspace and pulled out numerous little balls. “Wanna see what I made!?”

Ratchet gaped at the mech, watching in a stupor as he got to his knees before throwing the silver balls out towards Megatron’s troops with a giggle.

“Bombs away!” The mech said between his laughs and suddenly the area around them erupted into numerous explosions.

The troops that were running towards them screamed as they were blasted to scrap, their frames and pieces of their frames, flying off in all directions as the yellow mech cheered delightfully.

“WOOOOOT! IT WORKED! Wow, better than I thought too! What did you think!?” He asked, his one bright optic peering at Ratchet expectantly.

“Uhhh, yeah…” Ratchet answered numbly and the mech above him seemed to beam.

“Yeaaaah... Ok, let’s get you up!” Shockwave said as he gripped Ratchet under his arm and without even a grunt flipped the medic over his shoulder and began running.

“Wait! O-Optimus!” Ratchet yelled out, uncertain who this mech was and if he was just being taken to his death by the odd bot.

“Starscream will get him!” Shockwave assured as he dug into his subspace and pulled out a little box. “Hopefully soon too cause this one is soooo much bigger!” He said proudly as he turned and threw the box towards the remaining soldiers.

“Was, did you just throw a bomb directly where Optimus IS!?” Ratchet squawked nervously.

“Noooo!” Shockwave, or Shockwave’s insane twin laughed. “Like I said that is way, WAAAY bigger.”

Ratchet’s bleeding faceplates paled. “Is, IS THAT A FUCKING NUKE!?”

Shockwave pondered the mech’s question as he ran. “What is a nuke? Sounds big… Maybe not that big, maybe baby nuke. Mhhhmmm… Yeah, baby. Cute nuke!”

Ratchet keened as he was carted away. **_Optimus, you gotta get out of there! This psycho is going to kill us all!_**

**_…………………._ **

His plating burned with each shot that landed, each blast ripping into his already ruined frame even more yet for now, Optimus didn’t feel any of it. He tore through vehicons, blasting them away or ripping them apart with his freaking servos. He wasn’t sure how but his limp arm had come back online, albeit weakly, but he was grateful for its assistance in his charge of death and destruction.

Maybe it was his rage that made him feel nothing, maybe it was his fear but whatever it was he feed off of its power, let it run through him, burn through his fuel lines, guide his savagery.

He had been lost too long, he had suffered too long and, and just as he let his guard down, just as he had begun to find hope, find _himself_ the wretchedness of reality had come in and torn every happiness, every dream asunder!

**_Nothing changed! I was lying to myself! Nothing has changed and, and now I need to deal with the consequences of my foolishness, my weakness before any more suffer for it!_ **

He was fairly certain Tron was gone, either dead or taken by that, that _demon_ Prime, the base was lost, Ratchet broken and tortured and Megatron…

“AAAARGH!” He sliced through another unfortunate Decepticon, his blade gleaming with its energon as he spun in the air and carved through another before landing in a spray of sand and continuing his mad dash towards Starscream.

“KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIIIIMMMM!” The seeker screamed as he ran, firing behind himself blindly as the mad Prime stormed after him. **_WHY ME!? Why is his focus solely on ME!?_**

“PAX!”

For a klik Optimus’s rage ebbed, a flicker of sense filtering through his madness as Starscream, Tron’s Starscream blasted up next to him in his alt-form. “We need to go! Shockwave has your friend and has thrown one of his bombs. We only have a few moments before it explodes!”

“I WANT HIM!” Optimus roared, punching his fist right through one of the soldier’s spark chamber and crushing it without remorse.

“Don’t do this! Don’t fall to their level!” Starscream cried, firing on more troops. “I know you are hurt but we need you! Especially without TRON! TRON NEEDS YOU! ”

“Tron…” Optimus muttered, sliding the dead frame off of his arm with a sickening slurp of energon and mangled parts and he stumbled a bit, his anger falling further back as Starscream pleaded with him.

“Please, please my friend. I need you to help me… Help me s-save Tron?”

Optimus whimpered, sanity returning to him in all of its dismal, mournful glory. **_I need to get control, I… I need to help T-Tron, I need to help the Decepticons… I need to save this world._**

“We need to go, we need to run while you still have the energy to! Please.” Starscream asked, hovering next to the Prime.

“O-ok… Ok.” Optimus whispered weakly.

“OPTIMUS!”

He turned his helm, his one working optic narrowing as Megatron ran towards him, the silver mech leading his soldiers as he desperately fought to reach the Prime first.

“Pax! Come on!”

Optimus keened, his spark hollow as he peered between the two mechs calling to him and though Tron was not there it was like he was being pulled at by both of his loves… **_No, no not both… Megatron has never loved me, he never has and… And never w…_**

He pulled his field in tight, locking Megatron away, sealing him off from feeling his pain, his loss. Megatron didn’t deserve to feel how badly he was hurt, he didn’t deserve a-any part of him!

 Optimus grunted as he forced his battered frame to transform. It took a few of the commands and overriding blaring warning message before he was finally able to complete the transition and with one last glance at Megatron his wheels spun wildly, digging deep into the burning sands before like a flash, he was off.

 ** _NO! OPTIMUS!_** Megatron’s optics bulged as Optimus ran from him.

“Bomb, Lord Megatron!”

The silver mech froze as Soundwave called to him and he looked over to find the dark mech pointing to a small back box, the little thing sitting right in the center of his troops. “BOMB! GET AWA…” His warning cry was lost as the box chirped, a pleasant little tune coming from it, one that oddly sounded very much like ‘Doot, Doot, De, Doot’ before it opened up and exploded.

Megatron, like many around him was torn from his pedes, his frame tumbling through the air before slamming into what he could only assume was the side of his ship. He groaned as he slumped to the ground, his optics filled with static and backplates screaming as he pulled himself achingly to a sitting position.

 ** _Everything has just gone WRONG!_** He thought angrily, his optics lifting to scan through the remains of the unfortunate mechs that hadn’t gotten away in time yet he wasn’t seeing them, not really.

He stumbled slowly to his pedes, his servos gripping at the side of the ship as he steadied himself. His helm hung low as he peered over his shoulder at where he had last seen Optimus. **_Optimus, please… You, you didn’t give me enough time…_**

He scoffed at his thought, his servo rubbing at his chest plates. He couldn’t feel the Prime, maybe because the mech had shut down his side of whatever connection they had, or… **_Or maybe it was never really what I thought anyways…_**

“Lord Megatron? Orders?”

He sighed heavily as he looked up to find his soldiers, Soundwave, and a very shaken Starscream looking up at him. **_What the frag am I going to do now?_**

He didn’t know this planet, he didn’t know where that village was that all the Decepticons were running to. Tron was missing, probably taken, the other Decepticons off to frag knew where, and Optimus…

“Wait, where is Knockout?” Starscream asked suddenly, holding his injured frame as he scanned over the dead for the medic. “Did the bastards take him too!?”

Megatron chuckled darkly, turning his helm once more to the desert. If he knew Knockout as well as he thought he did now he knew, he knew the mech didn’t leave by force, but _by choice_. **_Even now he does the right thing, instantly knows the right side… I envy his conviction. Then again, he is merely a medic, he doesn’t have to make the hard choices for so many and I…_**

Suddenly Starscream’s, _Tron’s_ Starscream’s earlier words rang through his helm, when the mech had told him the shuttle was gone, that there were innocents to consider, that he had to make a hard decision…

As Megatron glanced at his troops, his officers, and back to the desert he sighed heavily. **_I have to make some hard decisions now. Will they accept what I need to tell them or, or will I be the one locked away with a collar?_**

He peered upwards, his optics scanning along the broken ship. **_Will any of this matter now anyways? The portal below is in ruins, I have no idea if the original one is intact, and I don’t have either Shockwave to help fix them and I can’t contact anyone on this accursed planet… Well, anyone but Optimus and he… He…_**

“Master?”

Starscream’s voice broke him from his hopeless thoughts and he scowled down at the mech, but only for a moment before he sighed and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. “We have much to do and right now are a very large target for the nightmares this planet holds.” He said as he rubbed at his helm.

“Orders?” Soundwave asked again and Megatron laughed.

“Well, now that you are all stuck in this mess with me, there are a few things we need to discuss I suppose. One of them being Optimus was ri…”

“AUTOBOT!” Starscream cried suddenly, and Megatron’s spark skipped hoping it was Optimus the seeker spotted but as he turned around his hope shattered as he spied a bot that looked very much like Cliffjumper frozen on a pile to the left of them.

He growled, his fury at failing so terribly giving his tired frame energy as he pointed at the mech. “GRAB HIM! We need him alive!” He ordered, forcing his frame into action and running after the mech. “Scour the area there may be more as well! We need them alive for information!”

“YES SIR!” His troops answered and Megatron said a silent prayer to Primus that they were still with him, for now at least, once they discovered all about him and Optimus… Only fate knew what would happen then.

**_Optimus I, I am sorry I hesitated, I am sorry I always hesitate when it comes to you but, but I am not ready to give up on us! I just hope, I pray you will give me another chance even though…_ **

**_Even though I have given you so little reason to do so…_ **

**_……………………….._ **

Nemesis sat tensely upon his command chair, his blazing optics observing the monitor before him closely. **_So, Megatron lives… And now he has troops._**

His pathetic crew members had only now gotten the monitor working so that he could observe what was going on within the scrap yard, one of those parasite’s frames steaming in a pile of melted plating next to him. A little motivation had been needed to get the rest of his mechs to understand the importance of their duties.

“We are counting nearly a hundred troops thus far Sir. There are more coming out by the klik.” One Autobot reported and the dark Prime grit his denta together in frustration. **_And today had been going so well…_**

“Any sign of the false Prime?” He asked, his voice even.

“Negative Sir, only the warlord is present.”

 ** _Well, perhaps he has died at least._** He thought yet given the surprises recently he didn’t place too much energy into that hope.

“Our troops have been spotted! They are requesting evacu…”

“They were _spotted_?”

The command deck fell silent for the fury in the hulking mech’s voice.

“Ahh, y-yes my Lord.” One femme answered nervously.

“Leave them to their incompetence then.” The Prime snarled. “We return to the fortress to regroup.”

The crew peered around at one another nervously. “We, we are just going to leave…”

 “DID I STUTTER!” Nemesis bellowed, his massive frame rising from his chair as he stomped over to his underling. He leaned in close, the smaller mech whimpering under his gaze.

“No my Lord, right away Lord.” The mech muttered as he turned back to his console.

The dark Prime scoffed as he stood tall. “Inform me once we reach the fortress. I am not to be disturbed until then.” He said coldly before swiftly turning and down one of the small ships halls.

There was a new force to consider, possible no Matrix, but, not all was lost. He retracted his battlemask as he walked, his broken scarred smile growing as he neared the med bay.

His crew bowed as he entered, moving aside as he made his way in deeper. Had this been his personal shuttle he wouldn’t have to share the clinic with others and he was irritated by how crowded the room was but it couldn’t be helped.

He sighed as he stopped by Megatron’s berth, the silver mech glaring at him as he approached yet remained silent. “Are you comfortable, pretty one?”

Tron turned his helm away, his optics shuttering as he ignored Optronix’s foreboding presence.

The dark Prime chuckled. “You may shut you optics but that does not change the reality you find yourself in, my mate.”

“I am no _mate_ of yours Optronix.” Tron grated out, his optics blazing as he turned his to glare at the mech. “You lost that right after you tried to murder me and destroyed m-my…” He turned his helm away, his ember tearing as he thought of his oldest nightmare.

The dark Prime tilted his helm thoughtfully. “Oh pretty one, it was not me that is to blame for the loss of our child.” He lowered his helm, smiling wickedly as Tron turned his own blazing optics up at him. “It was you, your betrayal of me that killed your sparkling.”

Tron’s ember was hammering in his chassis as he stared at the mech above him. All of the pain, the loss he felt whenever he thought of that wretched night welling up inside of him yet, to argue with an insane mech was beyond him and with a broken sigh he merely turned away. He would not feed into this mech’s madness, not take his bait and fall to his level… It would be an insult to the sparkling he… He lost.

Nemesis’s optics flickered as he stood tall once more. “No matter, I have you now and I have been planning for this for a very, very long time.”

Tron ignored the mech as he gestured to one of his medics. “You see pretty one, I knew you would not be an easy prize to capture, and I already have experienced your insolence so I had to really contemplate how to deal with you were I to have you in my servos once more.”

A little twisted looking mech walked up to the side of the berth, his red optics scanning over Tron hungrily before bowing to his Master.

“This is First Aid. I am certain you remember him, yes?” When Tron remained silent the dark Prime chuckled. “Yes, well between him and Ratchet they have come up with this lovely procedure, this magnificent alteration that can take everything a mech is and reconstruct them, from the inside out.”

Tron turned his helm, his fear growing as he tried to understand the insane mech’s words. “What are you saying Optronix?” He muttered angrily.

“You betrayed me, you left me and started a war, pretty one. I had to make sure that will never happen again.”

Tron pulled his helm back as Nemesis’s helm came in close, his red optics so bright their light enveloped his faceplates. “I am going to remake you, Megatron. I am going to fix what is broken inside of you and make you my perfect mate, my perfect soldier.”

As Tron’s optics opened wide, horror flickering in them the dark Prime chuckled. “I am going to fix you love, tear you apart and rebuild everything inside of that pretty helm of yours and then, at the end send you, my glorious creation out into the world.”

“You are insane.” Tron whispered and the dark mech laughed harder.

“Oh the sweet things you say, love. I will miss your wit once you are perfected, I must admit.” Nemesis sighed, his servo rising before gently rubbing the side of the silver mech’s helm. “Just imagine it. The mech that warred against me, gathered the broken together against their emperor now leading his armies to cut down the very troops he inspired.”

**_He, he is going to reformat me!? He is going to, to rebuild me!? H-how… He c-can’t!_ **

“I will never…” Tron started, yet his voice crackled with horrified static as the wicked mech smiled so confidently down at him.

“Oh, you will love. You will.” The dark Prime promised soothingly. “Oh, and the best part. I _know_ exactly where all of your little friends are running off to, I have for some time and have planted a gift for them when they arrive.”

Tron felt his ember fall to his tanks. “W-what?” He asked weakly as the other mech peered at him giddily.

“Yes, what a wretched poetic surprise no? There they all go, mournful, broken leaderless, all headed for Airachnid’s village with hope in their optics…  It will be something to see, my love and do not fear, you _will_ get to see it, for you, _you_ will be right there at my side as everything you built, inspired, _loved_ is torn away… By your very servos actually… It shall be beautiful.”

“Never…” Tron strangled out, his frame fighting against his binds as rage and despair grew in his ember. “I will never fight for you! You are MAD! _SICK_! I WILL FIGHT THIS! I WILL FIGHT YOU EVERY STEP!”

Nemesis smiled, his frame tingling with pleasure as his mate struggled. “Oh, love… I had hoped you would say that.” He sighed once more, the warmth growing in his lower chassis becoming almost painful and far too distracting. “You may begin First Aid, I want him ready by the time we make it to the village.”

Tron roared, pulling against his shackles until his plating bled. “NOOOO! FRAG YOU! DON’T YOU TOUCH MEEE!”

As the medic moved in, a syringe in servo to place him into stasis lock, Tron was certain, the Decepticon leader tried to call to his team, tried to get a signal out yet it seemed none of his communications were working. **_NO! No RUNN! ALL OF YOU! You are headed for a trap! PLEASE! Ohhh, please… Optimus, Pax my love f-forgive me! Forgive what I will become, what he will twist me into! I, I am sorry. I, I love you… Just remember that I loved you…_**


	31. Aftermath of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. So, this is a longer one, setting up for what is to come in a world that now has two sets of Decepticons and Tron is with Nemesis, etc. Coming to the end of this stage in the story and soon there will be a new book. Just some things to tie together before the end... YAY! SO, enjoy and sorry for errors!

“PUT ME DOWN!” Ratchet yelled at the yellow mech for about the twentieth time and was surprised when he promptly found himself thrown onto his aft by the mech.

“Whoa… I am tired!” Shockwave exclaimed, setting himself down next to the medic. He had run as fast and far as he could, getting the two of them away from the scrap yard, and those crazy troops before finally spotting an out cropping they could hide behind.

The yellow mech sighed as he leaned over to the groaning medic. “Here, let me get those off of you.” He offered, going into his subspace and pulling out a little laser knife. It wasn’t going to be easy to cut through the shackles but after a few rounds they were sure to come off.

Ratchet scowled at the other mech nervously. “Are, are you on my side?” He asked hesitantly.

Shockwave tilted his helm at the odd question, “Well yeah. I don’t just carry anyone a bazillion miles across the desert. If Pax likes you then that is good enough for me, though… He also liked angry Megatron too… So, so did I.”

Ratchet blinked at the odd mech, his weary pain ridden processor trying to work through what the bot was talking about. “Wait, Optimus... Err, Pax _liked_ Megatron?”

Shockwave nodded, his optic dimming sadly as he began to work on the stasis cuffs. “Yeah, he was nice and then, well I don’t know what happened. So _much_ has happened! I mean the base we just got working is destroyed, Autobots everywhere, a really neat ship shows up and I can’t even study it AT ALL! And Megatron, well, _my_ Megatron is missing…”

Ratchet shook his helm. “What do you mean Autobots and _your_ Megatron?” He hadn’t had a chance to really know what was happening once he was taken off the ship as it had become a war zone almost immediately but, but he had seen Optimus albeit a raging, broken down Optimus…

**_What has happened to you Optimus? What has happened since you left us?_ **

In some ways after seeing the state Optimus was in tonight, even just that little peek, Ratchet felt guilt fill his spark for being angry at the mech.

When Optimus had disappeared, Ratchet and the others had gone to the mine his signal last had appeared at. They had fueled as much as they could, poor Bumblebee basically limping there, yet when they arrived Megatron had been guarding the mine possessively.

They had only received a small amount of information through the short and rather pathetic battle that followed their appearance as they had to quickly retreat. Ratchet still remembered Megatron’s mocking laughter echoing behind them as they ran. In the end they only discovered Optimus’s disappearance had something to do with a portal that had been broken...

He and the rest of his Autobots had then limped their way back to their base, broken, hungry, and lost and it was then that Ratchet’s anger at Optimus began to grow.

He knew it wasn’t Optimus’s fault for leaving them, not really, but being there in their hardly functional base, battered and beaten not only on the outside but in their sparks Ratchet had fumed. He was furious that he let Optimus leave that night, furious about how hungry him and the team were, he knew they had no chance now against Megatron, not without a contender like Optimus…

**_Well, until Magnus showed up, thank Primus…_ **

“Autobots, you know, the bad guys?” Shockwave insisted finally cutting through the shackles with a cheer.

Ratchet nodded his thanks, rubbing at his wrists as he contemplated the other mech’s words. “Bad Autobots? Is, is that why you are so… Uhhh, helpful?” He asked carefully, there seemed to be many more ways he could describe this mech than helpful, but he wasn’t certain the mech would appreciate them. **_Crazy, aloof, unnerving…_**

Shockwave, or… ‘Shiny’ Shockwave nodded. “Yeah, we Decepticons take care of one another, fight for the good of Cybertron, well, we did at least…” He sighed heavily, bringing his knees to his chest as he curled into himself. “We didn’t do very well today though. Our leader Megatron is gone, missing, we lost our new home, I am sure some of us died, and… And on top of it all I lost all my t-treasures…” He muttered brokenly.

Ratchet looked up from his wrists, his spark aching for the sorrow he heard in the other mech’s voice. **_Poor kid, he may be crazy but I don’t think he means me any harm… Maybe he can help answer some slag for me?_**

“Hey, I am sorry you lost so much.” Ratchet said gently, “I have lost a lot recently too and, and maybe you can help me? I need some information about what is going on, think you can help?”

Shockwave perked up, his optic flashing excitedly as he nodded. “I am very good at informing people, although Megatron always tells me I talk too fast and sometimes I get lost in what I was supposed to say and get all confused and end up going off on tangents or some such nonsense. I mean I guess I do and that is why bots always look at me so bizarrely, though I don’t mind really, I know I am different than most. I wonder if that makes them feel uncomfortable? That would be interesting to study and now that I have lost all of my experiments I have nothing _but time_ to look into new things! AHHHHH! So it isn’t a loss, just a new beginning! Yeah! That way I don’t have to be so sad about things! Wait…” He squinted his optic suddenly. “What was I talking about?”

Ratchet blinked at the other mech. **_Oh my…_**

“Umm, information, about here?” The medic said slowly and Shockwave nodded happily.

“Riiiight, yeah we have time. We are waiting for Starscream and them to join us, they kind of went the opposite way and now are turning around, OH, your comm unit doesn’t work here by the way, weird right? I haven’t had a chance to look into why, been so busy with the portal and the energon that won’t light you all on fire…”

“Light on fire?” Ratchet exclaimed in horror and Shockwave laughed.

“Yeah, soooo crazy right? Anywho, right, well… Where to start? Oh, I know!” Shockwave said with a giggle. “Hello! I am Shockwave, welcome to Cybertron! Or in your Earth language… Ahem. What is up Bitch!? Did I pronounce that correctly?”

Ratchet almost burst out laughing, even with all the pain he was in but the other mech looked at him so intently and with such hope that he did well he found himself merely smiling uncomfortably and nodding. “Umm, just fine. Let me ask, _who_ was it that taught you English?”

“Oh, the clean Knockout! Anyways, you are distracting me, so on to Cybertron and the histories there in…”

Ratchet sighed as the mech began _, finally_ , explaining the world he found himself in. He pressed past his fear for Optimus and his own crew at home as he listened.

**_I am lost too now, but at least I took nearly all of Megatron’s troops and officers with me, maybe Magnus and the others will be safer now but, as for me an Optimus… I guess time will only tell._ **

**_……………………………._ **

Optimus raced along the desert, his tires whirling at top speed, lights flickering as his frame bounced along the sands, but beyond following Starscream and Knockout he wasn’t aware of anything, not really.

He drove in a kind of haze and even the pain he knew he should be in didn’t resonate with his processor, or spark he, he was just numb, everywhere, and he liked it that way.

“Pax…”

A voice called to him but he hardly heard, or maybe it was just his imagination? So much had happened so quickly, so terribly… So much had changed in just a few breems!

“PAX!”

Why, _why_ when everything was finally coming together did it all have to blow up in his faceplates? Why when he had finally been feeling _whole_ , finally beginning to understand who he truly _was_ , who Megatron _could_ be, what PEACE could be did it all get _ripped_ from him? Why did it all have to end like… Like…

“OPTIMUS, LOOK OUT!”

At the last second Optimus’s focus came back to him only for a moment and it was just in time to find a huge boulder right in front of him! He hit his brakes, his frame screeching sideways as it whipped around the obstruction yet he was going too fast, was too dizzy, and he immediately landed on his side.

“Arrrgh…” He cried out as he slid across the ground, transforming mid journey and tumbling across the sands before coming to a painful stop.

“Oh shit! Optimus, you alright!?”

Optimus raised his helm, his one optic flickering and he struggled to get to his servos and knees yet as he placed his weight upon the arm that Nemesis had nearly wrenched from his frame he screamed and fell back to the sands.

Starscream transformed and landed next to the larger mech immediately falling into a crouch as his servos reached out to steady him. “Pax… Ok, just, don’t move too much, alright?” He suggested, his blue optics wide as he peered over to Knockout.

The red medic groaned as he too transformed, going to his knees and helping Optimus sit with the seeker’s help. “Hey, ok big guy, just, just give yourself a minute.”

“No, no time…” Optimus argued, again finding it hard to speak. It wasn’t just hard to speak but _think_. He knew something was wrong, maybe, but nothing seemed to really be coming together.

Knockout frowned as he noticed Optimus’s dilated optic, how it never really stopped moving to focus on something, and how the mech’s words were slurred a bit. “Umm, I think he may have a concussion.” He mumbled to Starscream.

Optimus growled, pulling the other’s servos off of him as he tried to stand. “Need, need to mooove. Decepticons… Village, T-Toyo…” He stopped, and awful pain ripping through him as he thought of the sparkling and what she would say, what would happen when she realized her Hero was… What he…

“Ohhhh…” He moaned, his optic filling with coolant as the servos returned, apparently holding up from collapsing face first in the sands but he didn’t remember falling.

“Frag mech, you aren’t going anywhere.” Knockout said as he nervously peered up at Starscream. “We, we can’t let him drive like this. He has already lost so much energon and he can hardly see.”

“I CAN SEEE!” Optimus yelled, his frustration growing as they continued to hold him. “We need to get to them, they need to know… They need to know about T-Tron and M-Megatron… FUCKING MEGATRON!”

Starscream pulled back as the Prime roared but Knockout just smiled sadly. “He doesn’t know what he is saying, not really.” He mumbled quietly with a shake of his helm. “He is bad off, is there anywhere we can stop for the night so he can re…”

“We cannn’t stop Knockout.” Optimus pleaded, tears falling from his optic as panic filled him, his glitching processor reeling. He needed to get to the village, let them all know hope wasn’t lost! That _he_ would help them, that they would fight, even without Megatron!

“I will comm Shockwave and ask him to back track a bit.” Starscream assured the medic, his own ember filled with worry over the Prime. He knew none of them were healthy enough to carry the mech, even together and as it was nighttime who knew what kind of Bleeders or Scrappers might be out in the darkness. They were much further from the scrap yard but given all of the fire, fighting, and the white blast from the ship, that whole mess was sure to attract the attention of many undesirables.

 ** _Good, let that bastard Megatron deal with what he has wrought!_** The seeker thought bitterly as he commed Shockwave and gave him their coordinates. “Listen Knockout, I will scout ahead, find a better fortified position and alert the other Decepticons that we are alive.”

Knockout lifted his helm, his spark fluttering as he thought of Soundwave. “C-Can you make sure Soundwave is alright, him and the kid?”

Starscream smiled understandingly before nodding. “That is who I was going to contact anyways, I will let him know you are worried.”

“Tell him, tell him I love him.” Knockout said quietly, instantly flinching as Optimus turned his helm away. **_Frag, probably shouldn’t have said that when Megatron and Optimus are all… Well, complicated as usual._**

“You can tell him that when you see him Knockout.” Starscream said softly. “It would be better for him to hear it directly from who actually loves him, always is.” He said pointedly, his optics flashing towards Optimus before transforming and flying off into the night.

Knockout peered around them nervously, the silence suddenly oppressive and in his processor’s optic he could only imagine the monsters hiding in the wilderness around them. **_Freaking weird aft Cybertron, can we not catch a break? Always needs to be one fucking thing or another._**

He sighed as he peered back at Optimus, his spark aching for the mech yet he wasn’t even sure what happened back there. What happened to make Optimus lose it like that? He had seen the damage Ratchet had suffered and that was fucking low, even for Starscream, but it was clear the mech was already at the breaking point before that. Had it been because of the concussion or something else?

 ** _Or someone else…_** He pondered sadly. He knew Tron’s loss was going to weigh on everyone and that they weren’t even certain what happened to the mech just made it all the worse. Was he taken, was he dead, no one could say. Right now he imagined both Optimus and Starscream were pushing forwards on the slim thread of hope that he still lived and that they could save him…

He may have not known Tron long but he had to admit, he really liked the mech. It was almost painful to _not_ like him! Hell, even Megatron had…

Knockout helm dropped, his optics dimming as he thought of his leader. **_Just what the frag did you do this time Megatron?_**

He had felt furious when he saw Optimus bound and Megatron just standing there but, he supposed he couldn’t blame the mech for his shock about everything, but still…

“Mmm a fool…” Optimus slurred out quietly, his helm hanging from his shoulders as energon dripped from it.

Knockout vented out slowly, he knew he wasn’t going to get clear answers from the mech given the state he was in but he also knew until he got to examine him better it was a good idea to keep the mech conscious, so maybe talking wasn’t a bad idea. “What, what happened back there, Optimus? I, I think I got there too late to really…”

“Nothing,” Optimus said with a snort, but his optic narrowed and a shadow of sorrow and pain filled it. “Nnnothinn h-happened. Nothing ev-ever happens…”

The medic tilted his helm in confusion. He knew poor Optimus wasn’t thinking straight so maybe the mech was confused by his question? “Optimus, I don’t think Megatron meant to…”

“To what!?” Optimus snapped, his helm lifting only to instantly feel a wave of nausea wash over him and he dropped it down once more. “He let themmm, jusss stood…  Juss stood and let them… I asssked, asked do, do you l-loove mee.”

Knockout bit his lower derma, fearing the answer. “And?” He asked simply and Optimus laughed once more.

“N-nothing…” The Prime whispered with a bitter smile. He lifted his helm then, his one optic dripping with coolant as he peered sorrowfully at the medic. “Knock… You, you came with uss?” He asked, surprise in his voice like he just realized who he was talking to and Knockout smiled lopsidedly at him.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” The medic answered with a shrug. “I, I don’t know what happened back there but I know I don’t want that to be my life anymore. I, I left Soundwave in the shuttle, poor mech was curled into a ball for all the emotions getting thrown around, and when the battle broke out all I could think about was not being able to love him like I want to. I was scared things would go back to normal and, and they would force me to… To fight him? I dunno.” He muttered, picking at the sand that was caked into his seams.

Optimus smiled at the mech even as his spark ached wretchedly in his own chassis. “I amm p-proud of you.”

Knockout chuckled softly, his optics dimming as another tear fell down Optimus’s cheek. “Thanks mech.” He said with a tight smile. “I, I am sorry about Tron and… Well Megatron…”

“Nnot m-matter.” Optimus mumbled, turning his helm away shamefully. “M-my mista… Mistake. No m-more. No more ch-chances…”

Knockout rubbed his faceplates, peering at the fallen Prime through his digits. “He, he was probably overwhelmed with every…” He started but as Optimus growled his words fell silent.

“Himm always, always o-overwhelmed! Always some-something!” Optimus snarled angrily, his frame trembling with the fury and feeling of betrayal in his spark. “I asked him, q-quietly, _privately_ … Do you l-love mee and couldn’t… Never…” A sob escaped him and he growled at his weakness. “ _Enough_ , no more… Tronn… Tron gone. Need focus. Need…”

“OPTIMUS!”

Knockout screamed at the loud shout, his frame instantly spinning, saw blade firing to life as he prepared to defend them against whatever demon had just erupted from the darkness just to find a very familiar ambulance approaching them with an odd looking… Well he wasn’t sure what the frag this Shockwave’s alt-from was supposed to be but it didn’t look anything like the tank he was used to with his Shockwave.

Optimus lifted his dizzy helm, his one optic taking a moment to focus before he too spotted the two bots coming towards them. “R-Ratchet…” He mumbled drunkenly, a smile growing on his faceplates as the older mech transformed and ran towards him.

“Oh frag it is _good_ to see you!” Ratchet exclaimed as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around Optimus’s shoulders.

“Ohhh… Raatchet…” Optimus lowered his helm, burying it into the crook of the medic’s shoulder as he held him tight with his good arm.

The Autobot medic frowned at the slurred speech pattern he heard come from the larger mech but ignored it for now as Optimus was holding him so tightly he wasn’t sure if he could even pull away. **_Just what has happened to you here, Optimus?_**

Again he found himself surprised with the levels of emotions Optimus was displaying. He knew the mech wasn’t some unfeeling drone, that he had emotions of course, but Optimus had always been so quiet, private with them before. **_Since becoming a Prime at least…_**

 Optimus had hardly ever scolded a mech beyond a slightly raised inflection or maybe one decibel above the norm, and never _ever_ let his sadness to go beyond silent contemplation or a requested drive…

“Optimus, I have missed you.” Ratchet whispered to the younger mech, trying to pull away to look at him but Optimus held him fast. The medic shook his helm, after everything Shockwave had told him about this insane world the change in Optimus truly seemed to be the most incredible part of it all.

The Prime remained silent as he clung to his oldest friend. He had plenty of questions, had plenty of things he wanted to say, express and yet, maybe it was because of his concussion or just the overwhelming wash of emotions he couldn’t find the words. Thus he remained still and silent as he held the mech merely basking in Ratchet’s open and loving field.

Ratchet peered over at Knockout, a frown on his faceplates. “So you are on our side now?”

Knockout shrugged, “I am on the side that has Soundwave mostly, well, _this_ world’s Soundwave but yeah, I am done with fighting you guys. I am tired.”

Ratchet scoffed in bitter agreement, “You and me both. Ok, Optimus, can I check you out?” He asked gently and the larger mech finally released his hold allowing the medic to get a better look at him and the medic frowned instantly at what he saw. “Oh Optimus, what have you been though in this place?”

The tired Prime blearily scanned over his oldest friend with much the same disapproving look. “Could a-ask sammme.” He said gruffly. “I’mm s-sorry Ratchet. Dinn… Didn’t mean to dis-disappear…”

Again Ratchet’s spark burned with guilt over ever having been angry with this mech. “I know you didn’t want to Optimus, and from what I have heard from Shockwave… “ Ratchet peered cautiously over at the yellow mech only to find him curled up in a sad ball a little ways off. “Well, it certainly seems to be the wrong place to end up in.”

Optimus chuckled softly. “Not, not all bad… Not all…”

“I found a place we can hide.”

All those gathered peered up as Starscream returned, the mech transforming and landing softly in the sands before walking over to them. “It isn’t far, do you think you can walk Pax?”

Optimus nodded, and Knockout and Ratchet got on either side of him to help, much to Ratchet’s surprise. “You really _are_ tired of all this huh?” He asked the other medic and Knockout peered at him like he was stupid.

“I told you mech, I am tired. Just fragging tired of all of it.” Knockout mumbled wearily.

Ratchet nodded with a heavy sigh as they began their stumbling journey to their cave. “Me too mech, me too.”

……………………..

The night went by without much activity, only a few scares from far away cries of Bleeders but they never sounded close enough to warrant concern.

Ratchet and Knockout worked most the night with their very limited supplies on fixing everyone up for the long ride to Airachnid’s village. Starscream was fixed up fairly quickly, insisting they focus on Optimus more than him and both medics turned their attention to the silent Prime.

He hadn’t spoken since they made it to the cave, his one optic staring out of the mouth of their cave almost as if he was searching for something and the others could only wonder what, or who that was. He remained silent as they worked, moving when he was asked to but that was the only real interaction he provided.

Ratchet had frowned at his leader worriedly the entire time he worked on him. Optimus’s passion and rare show of emotion had been odd enough but this silence was just as concerning. He wondered if he was just upset with the mech for not talking to him about what had been happening on Earth, for not asking about his teammates like Prime always would before but with the mech’s damage and the obvious pain in his optics the medic didn’t push him.

When they finally got Optimus fixed up as well as they could Ratchet had sat back with a sigh and wearily scanned over his and Knockout’s work. “You did a good job, kid.” He complimented the younger medic with a nod.

“Yeah well, I have been in this hellhole a while now, I know how to work on slag with fragging nothing for tools.” Knockout answered with a grunt, the red mech leaning up against the side of the cave with a yawn. “Gonna recharge now…” Was all he said before his helm drooped and he was instantly unconscious.

 ** _Lucky bastard…_** Ratchet shook his helm, shifting so he sat next to Optimus. “Hey, you, you can recharge but I am going to set an alarm to wake you every breem or so. It will be good to reboot your systems now and then just in case your concussion was more severe than I expected.”

Optimus nodded, his helm never turning from the front of the cave. “Thank you, old friend.” He mumbled, and Ratchet was pleased with how much clearer the mech’s voice sounded now if not worried over how hollow it sounded.

“A-alright.” Ratchet said, leaning his helm back and shutting his optics desperately hoping he would recharge just as quickly as Knockout…

“Ratchet I, I have to tell you something before any more time passes, and it is best you hear it from me before a-anyone else." Optimus quietly said and the medic looked up at the larger mech in confusion.

_**Well, at least he is talking to me... Finally. But why does he sound so, so nervous... No, not nervous, broken.** _

"O-of course Optimus.  You can tell me anything." Ratchet said apprehensively. 

A sad tattered chuckle came from Optimus. "Anything..." He whispered bitterly before he sighed heavily. "I made love with M-Megatron, Ratchet.” Optimus admitted and the medic nearly choked on his own glossa out of shock.

“W-WHAT!?” He asked, all consideration for recharge now lost as he stared at Optimus incredulously but still the mech’s helm was turned away from him.

“I have no desire to speak more on it, but I wanted you to hear it from me first.” Optimus said, his helm finally turning and facing his medic, his _friend_ with the truth. “I was wrong, I was w-weak and f-foolish. I apologize.”

Ratchet’s spark was thundering in his chassis his words stuck, burning in his vocalizer. **_Optimus and Megatron!? What… Why!?_**

“Were, were you forced Optimus?” He asked cautiously, uncertain of… Well frag, EVERYTHING.

“No, no old friend. It… It was I whom initiated it, the second time at least.” Optimus admitted his voice broken and optics dimming as they fell to his trembling servos.

“The _s-second_ time! By the fucking _All Spark_ Optimus! What were you thinking!?” Ratchet hissed and Optimus flinched under his heated words and blazing optics.

“I w-wasn’t, Ratchet… Please, I do not wish to speak of this…” He started when Ratchet growled at him.

“You don’t want to speak of it!? You haven’t wanted to speak of _slag_ since you have seen me! You haven’t asked about your team! You haven’t asked how we have handled the near _three months_ of you being gone! Don’t you fragging care!?” Ratchet spat his anger boiling over his reason.

He had tried to keep it in, tried to keep his frustration with what the Autobots had had to suffer quiet but after Optimus admitted to sleeping with Megatron it just brought everything to a head. “There we were starving, leaderless, being hunted by the Decepticons the entire way and you are here fragging the monster that leads them!? What the FUCK Optimus!?”

Optimus’s faceplates didn’t change from their stoic setting but his optics did flicker slightly as Ratchet berated him. “I, I am sorry, Ratchet. I should have asked earlier about…”

“You are not being fair to Pax, medic.” A voice cut in and Ratchet looked up to find Starscream peering at him from his side of the cave. The white and red mech was curled up next to Shockwave, the yellow mech huddled close to the seeker as he slept fitfully.

Starscream rubbed Shockwave’s shoulder, holding him close until he stopped fidgeting before continuing. “And you are being very loud. We have all had a wretched day and you do not know what Pax has been through either, medic. We all began to trust your Megatron, he can be very convincing. Even Me-… Tron, _our leader_ trusted him so I ask you to calm yourself. There has been enough pain today, enough loss, and enough belittlement. I will not tolerate any more of it, do you understand? Not… Not tonight, _please._ ”

Ratchet blinked at the flyer, his spark hammering with anger but processor reeling with how, how different this mech acted compared to the Starscream he knew.

“It is fine, Starscream.” Optimus muttered quietly. “Yet perhaps we should walk off and have this conversation in private.” The Prime suggested wearily, preparing to stand when Ratchet vented out and placed a servo on his arm to stop him.

“No, no I… It, it is fine. Sit down Optimus, you need rest so your repair systems can activate.” Ratchet said with another heavy sigh. “We, we can talk of this some other time… I, I am too damn tired anyways.”

Optimus peered at the smaller mech for a moment giving him another chance to change his mind when he finally nodded and settled back against the wall. “Very well, Ratchet.” He said quietly, his optics dim and clouded.

Starscream watched the two of them settle in once more, their frames next to each other but pointedly not touching even with how cold it was in the cave and he shook his helm before glancing out of the cave. “The storms will begin soon. We need to make good time otherwise we will be lost in them.”

Optimus nodded his optics turning back to the darkness outside of the cave. “Yes, I… I had almost forgotten.” He muttered numbly and Starscream tilted his helm towards the mech worriedly.

He slightly remembered what Optimus had been like when he first came to them. He had been nervous, and oddly stoic but he had changed so much since then, opened up, laughed, hugged, and now… Maybe it was the loss of Tron, maybe the loss of Megatron, maybe their glaring defeat but the Prime certainly didn’t seem like himself. **_Then again, am I? Am I the same after tonight, will any of us be?_**

Shockwave trembled in his arms, the yellow mech whimpering and Starscream held him tighter. **_Megatron... Tron please be strong. We, we won’t leave you to that bastard that calls himself a Prime! Just, just be strong for yourself and, and all those that love you._**

**_………………………………._ **

Megatron frowned as he scanned over the dark Cliffjumper’s broken faceplates, lifting one of his arms as Soundwave worked on welding another of his wounds. “I will ask you again mech, all I want are locations, that is all. I remind you I am being kind and can very easily have my third in command here pull them painfully from your foolish processor. I would rather not do that as most times the information can be corrupted in the process, but my patience is _waning_.”

Cliffjumper cackled as he stared back at the silver mech, his other two Autobot companions beaten into emergency stasis next to him. “You don’t know this Prime. You don’t know what he will do to all of us. You, your threats mean _nothing_ compared to him.”

Megatron groaned, wiping at his faceplates before he pushed himself to his pedes. “Hmmm… Well it seems you forget whom you are dealing with as well.” He said as he walked closer to the bound mech and crouched down. “I am not the Megatron _you_ know. I will get the answers I seek, one way or another.”

Cliffjumper began to laugh again only to stop as Megatron gently grasped his servo. He peered up at the larger mech, his red optics narrowing  when the silver mech smiled and promptly ripped two of his digits from his servo.

“ARRRRRRRGH!” Cliffjumper screamed, his frame jerking as agony pulsed up his arm.

Megatron scoffed at the smaller mech, tossing his grisly prizes away in disgust. “You now have eight more of those to get through mech before I work on your pedes, and servos. I will then pull each limb off, constantly welding the wound shut so that you will never bleed out. I will take an optic, pull your denta out one by one…” He lowered his helm, his vents brushing against the smaller mech’s faceplates as he smiled wickedly. “You think your Prime is twisted, mech? I find that entertaining. I have been a warlord for thousands of vorns, I have commanded armies the size of which you have never seen, I am the reason my Cybertron is nothing but a husk of rusted metal and rotting frames… You _will_ answer my questions, either now or once you are tired of losing enough parts, I assure you of that.”

Cliffjumper sneered at him yet his optics did flicker with fear. “Frag you.” He hissed and Megatron shook his helm in disappointment.

“So be it. Soundwave!” He turned and peered over his shoulder at the dark mech. “Please get me some tools. It is going to be a long night.”

**_……_ **

 

**_…….._ **

It didn’t take long to get the answers he sought that night, it never did, it never _had_ for the Decepticon leader. He always got his answers.

Megatron stumbled through the remains of his ship, his spark reeling with the information he had obtained from the mech and what he was going to do with it, but also with everything that had happened today to bring him to this moment.

At the back of his mind he noticed how odd it felt to be walking along the halls of the Nemesis with the mirrored Cybertron just outside.  How strange it was that it felt so similar, so comfortable, and yet alien and unnerving at the same time. **_Just like everything here._**

He vented out, his frame tripping over his own pedes and he grabbed at the wall next to him to steady himself. When was the last time he had rested? When was the last time he had fueled, recharged…

“Uhhhhh…” He placed his aching helm in his servo, ignoring the energon that dripped from them because of Cliffjumper’s torture as he remembered he knew _exactly_ when the last time he had recharged was and it had ended with him waking to Toyo breaking in and clambering onto the berth he Tron, and Optimus had shared.

 ** _That, that feels like eons ago…_** He thought bitterly, his spark aching with the hole that resided in it now. It continued to remind him of how unprepared he had been, how indecisive and of course, how much Optimus Prime probably hated him.

He pulled his servos away from his faceplates, his optics falling to scan over the energon that covered them and all he could think of was how disgusted Optimus would be with him right now. 

What would the Prime think if he knew just what it had taken to secure honest answers from the Autobot and making sure they were honest was never a pleasant thing, for any bot.

The mech had started talking after his second servo had been sawed off, slowly of course, but Megatron wanted to be certain of the validity of the mech’s information and continued until he knew, without a doubt, anything the mech screamed out was the absolute truth.

He smirked bitterly as he lowered his servos, leaning heavily against the wall of the ship as he lowered his helm. **_What would you think of me now Optimus?_**

He shook his helm, pushing off the wall as he made his way to the higher levels of half of ship. Currently he had all of his soldiers gathering as much energon and supplies as possible together and loading them into the remaining escapes shuttles that lined the ship. It seemed there were only ten of them that were functional or _whole_ now, but given the lack of technological advances he had noticed on the dark Prime’s side he hoped it would be enough to at least tip the scale slightly more into their favor.

They had to work quickly though, he knew what horrors this planet held at night and even though all he wanted to do was collapse into a ball and bask in his misery, bask in the hollow echo he felt in his spark that Optimus left he… He… **_Optimus, please… Please open up, please let me explain. I know why you were afraid, I know why you jumped to conclusions and I don’t blame you but, but there is a bigger war brewing here and we can’t… I, I can’t do this alone! I need… I need y…_**

He grit his denta, cursing himself for not even being able to admit his needs to himself now. Was he back pedaling now, after everything he had been through, after all of the conversations, the thinking, teaching the soldiers to fight, earning his right to not see pain in Optimus’s optics when he looked at the mech. After he, he had earned the right to hold the mech, kiss him, make love to him…

**_Arrrgh, stop this! I can’t stop and think about all of that yet! There is still more to do! I have to get the supplies ready, I have to get all the energon I can off this ship, weapons, anything and then, and then address my troops._ **

He hadn’t gotten much of a chance to speak to them considering the time it took to interrogate the Autobot but he couldn’t put it off for much longer. He had initially considered washing off first, if the ship’s wash racks even worked any longer but quickly changed his mind.

He figured maybe going in there covered in the poor fragger’s blood it would help remind his Decepticons just who _he was_ and _what_ he was capable of were they to revolt. **_I may have a truce with Optimus but that doesn’t mean I have changed completely! I need them to see that, remind them who their leader is, who they… They…_**

A broken laugh came from him, his spark aching as he continued to scan over himself, as he thought of his inability to tell Optimus he loved him, thought of how, how _easily_ he fell back into being the very demon that had been crumbling away since Optimus left him and that both exhilarated him as well as worried him.

What was he?

Who, _who_ was he?

Was he the warlord or, or the H-Hero…

A broken moan escaped him as he thought of Toyo and he felt his tanks roil in disgust with himself. What if she could see him now? What if she could see him in his element, where he belonged, where he _ruled_ over all…

**_ARRRRRGH! WHO AM I!?_ **

He caught himself against another wall as he spark hammered inside of him. He needed to decide and decide quickly. The Autobots knew of the village! They, they were planning an attack and only he knew of this trap!  Joyful Toyo, cheery Knockout, noble Starscream, insane yet endearing Shockwave, soft and loving Soundwave, and loyal Ravage; all of them were about to be destroyed and, and that didn’t even include… **_Optimus… Tron…_**

Who would he fight for in this? Himself, his pride, everything he had created with the loss of Orion, because of the loss or… Or would he finally face it all and, and in _doing so_ let it all slip away for the unknown.

Who would he become if he did? Could he really change? Looking at the past few breems and what he had done, how he had acted, he felt that hope slipping away. **_What if, what if this is truly all I can be? What if I am nothing but a monster?_**

He hadn’t thought of the others when he went off looking for Toyo, he hadn’t listened to Tron’s advice or warnings, he had raced back to the scrap yard without thinking, threatened those dumpers to the point of them begging at his pedes and probably would have shot them had it not been for Optimus stopping him and… And just now, what he had done to Cliffjumper, Optimus would have been appalled at what he was capable of…

**_Of what I AM capable of even, even now.  Oh Optimus I, I don’t think I can be what you want me to be. I, I am just a monster now, too broken, ruined to change…_ **

He smiled as he unexpectedly wished Knockout was here with him, that mech had a way to ease his whirling doubts and find some semblance of righteousness in his tainted spark. Or, or Tron even more so. That mech could look at him and change everything he said about himself into some sort of lesson and even if it was exceptionally irritating it did, did h-help.

He shut his optics, imagining the mech was before him now and wondered what he would say. **_Well first he would be sickened and furious by the Autobot’s torture…_** He thought guiltily but pressed on… What would Tron or Knockout say to him if they were here? What would Optimus…

_“I would have told them! I would have faced their ire, faced my beliefs, faced who I am, not just hidden from it ALL!”_

Optimus’s words rang accusingly in his helm and he felt his shoulders slump with the weight of the guilt they carried. **_Optimus, it truly wasn’t that easy, it won’t be!_**

_“Do you love me?”_

That was it, that was _the question_ wasn’t it? That was the question that was holding him back from deciding any of this. Did he love Optimus Prime?

He keened uneasily in the hall, his tanks roiling at the question but that was just because he had forced himself to hate Optimus for so long! He had hated him even as the mech begged not to fight, even as the mech looked up at him during some of their battle’s and wore Orion’s fears in his optics, hated him when the mech pleaded with him to change, to be better…

“Arrrrrgh, fuck!” He swore, his pede slamming into the wall as he kicked at it in frustration.

“Lord Megatron, concerns?”

Megatron growled as he spun, his anger more at himself for being so caught unaware yet when he found only Soundwave behind him he vented out and relaxed. “I find myself lost, Soundwave.” He muttered out quietly, surprising not only himself but Soundwave with how easily he admitted his weakness to the mech.

“Lord Megatron lost, long time.” Soundwave agreed as he walked closer and Megatron wondered if the mech meant from Earth or, or in a less literal sense. “Optimus Prime blinds Megatron.”

Instantly Megatron stiffened, his spark hammering as he stared at the smaller mech heatedly. “What?”

Soundwave seemed unaffected by the glare and merely tilted his helm up to peer closely at his leader. “Optimus Prime blinds Megatron. Soundwave felt field, hesitation, fear once Prime captured.”

**_Frag! Was my field open then? Who else felt what I was emitting?_ **

“Has anyone else come forwards with concerns?” Megatron asked carefully and Soundwave shook his helm.

“Soundwave more alert, Soundwave superior. Lord Megatron feelings for Prime confusing.”

Megatron barked out a laugh even though he really, _really_ didn’t want to. “No shit.” He mumbled afterwards, checking to make sure his field was still pulled in tight.

“Megatron’s changed.” Soundwave observed and again the silver mech tensed.

“Not entirely, but yes… Yes I, I have been through much here, Soundwave.” Megatron admitted, uncertain if it was a good idea or not to do so but…

“Not entirely, affirmative. Plans?” The dark mech asked and Megatron peered at him quizzically.

“That is it then? No interrogation, no wondering why I felt the way I did, why I hesitated?”

Soundwave again tilted his helm to look up at the larger mech and Megatron almost thought he could see the smaller mech’s optics burning up at him from behind the mask, and he hoped there was truth in them. “Soundwave loyal. Always loyal, Lord Megatron. Others uncertain, Soundwave never.”

Megatron nodded, studying the smaller mech a moment more before he sighed. “I am going to address the rest of the crew Soundwave. I, I am not going to get into everything with them, as I myself don’t truly know what is going on but if, if they begin to revolt I want you out of there immediately. You will go to the village as fast as possible and warn them, do you understand?”

“Leave Lord Megatron? Unwise. Stronger together.” Soundwave answered, even his monosyllabic voice holding some ripple of emotion as he said it.

“Soundwave please, they need to be warned.” Megatron pleaded quietly. “There, I… Damnit mech, I _have changed_ , perhaps more than even I wish to admit. You see, there is this little sparkling there and she… Soundwave I love her! I love her more than, than… Frag I am uncertain, but if she were to be hurt… If she were to fall into this evil Prime’s servos I would never forgive myself. I beg of you, go to the village if everything falls apart. You, you are the only one I truly trust.”

Soundwave lowered his helm, his own spark racing as he listened to his leader’s pleas. He had noticed a change in Megatron, even having been back with the mech for such a short time. This world had affected his leader and he suspected it Megatron was correct in his assumption that the change was far more drastic than even he knew.

He had felt the silver mech’s horror after he had subdued the Prime, felt his frustration with everything before the battle, felt his guilt as Optimus placed his rifle against his helm and worst of all the loss he felt when Optimus raced off into the night. Even now with Megatron’s field being pulled in tight there were still ripples of energy escaping the mech.

He may _look_ the part of Megatron Lord of the Decepticons, covered in energon with a snarl on his faceplates but his mismatched optics, his trembling servos, and hanging shoulders all told a far different story.

“Understood, Lord Megatron.” He finally relented with a bow and Megatron sighed with relief.

“Good, now… Time to face the masses.” He said grimly as he stood tall, sliding his shoulders back and raising his helm high as he strode up to the old war room and entered.

Soundwave peered around them uncomfortably before following after the larger mech. He stopped just outside of the doorway, keeping the door open so that either he or Megatron could escape in a flash though, he wasn’t certain Megatron would run if he got the chance anyways. In fact, he couldn’t see Megatron running from Starscream ever, at least not without Starscream’s helm crushed in his dying fist...

“Ahhh, my Liege welcome.” Starscream sneered out impatiently. “Took a bit more time to question the Autobot than usual?”

“They are not ordinary Autobots Starscream, I thought that much would be apparent already.” Megatron answered coldly as he sat at the head of the table.

“Indeed, nothing about this world seems to be quite right, dose it my _Lord_?” Starscream asked as he pointedly looked at Megatron and then around to many of the troops present.

Megatron vented out stilling his spark as he smiled at Starscream. “Your concern for me is inspiring mech, though unnecessary.”

Starscream gasped in mock alarm. “I am merely looking out for the good of the Decepticons, Master! I am but your humble first in command and is it not my duty, nay _privilege_ to assure our very lost and confused troops that their leader is as strong as ever in this trying time?”

Megatron scoffed, “I believe I am more apt to do so if only you would shut your intake long enough that my words were heard, Starscream.”

The seeker bowed yet his optics blazed with irritation as he did so. “Of course, my Lord. The floor, as they say, is yours.”

Megatron grunted before turning from the jet and peering over those gathered. His troops were a hearty group, having lost their planet and been dragged across the universe to continue a war that seemed endless would strengthen any bot but, would they be strong enough for peace?

“So, as you have seen we find ourselves in a world not unlike our Cybertron and yet for all its similarities its differences are vast and many almost unbelievable.” He started, making sure to meet every optic in the room regardless if they held fear or suspicion. “There is much to discuss about this world but we have little to no time to truly get into every nightmare this world holds. Our earlier battle, even before you all appeared, is sure to draw the attention of less than desirable bots.”

“My Lord, may I interject?” Starscream asked and Megatron fought from strangling the mech. **_No… No you can’t strangle him. You need to be the example, think… What would Optimus or Tron do?_**

“Of course, Starscream, though I remind you of what I just said, our time is limited.” He said sternly but kept the usual growl from his voice.

The seeker peered at him oddly before resetting his vocalizer and standing at his end of the table. “You mentioned a truce with the Prime and then he went and threatened you Master. Does, does that mean said treaty is now nullified?”

Megatron vented in straining to keep his patience. “I was getting to that, Starscream.” He said with a controlled nod. “The Prime and I came to that agreement as we chose to ally ourselves against a common foe…”

“Like Unicron?” One of the vehicons asked suddenly and even though Starscream glared at the soldier for interrupting Megatron silently thanked the mech for the comparison.

“Yes, very much like that but, but unlike Unicron it is no God we fight here but do not let that lessen his cruelty and power here.” Megatron said, his optics narrowing as he peered over those gathered before standing tall all the while thanking the bot for his inspiration and the now clear path he had to opening his troops to understanding his choice for peace.

He may have been overwhelmed when they first appeared but he was, as always, a passionate speaker and just as he inspired his forces so long ago, so he would try to once again.

“When I started the Decepticons so long ago it was to take on the corruption and twisted nature of the Senate and caste system that ruled over all.” Megatron stared, folding his hands behind his back as he met the numerous pairs of optics. “We started with a purpose, a vision of a free Cybertron one that bots lived within equally and none were oppressed by a stronger faction.”

He lowered his helm, his mismatched optics narrowing as he vented slowly. “Being here has taught me many things in a surprisingly short time but one lesson has stuck out more than any and that is… We have lost our way.”

He raised his helm then, his optics blazing as he scanned around him. “We have lost our path, what we started out to achieve is now long gone and our Cybertron has suffered for it.”

“Master…” Starscream cut in, his voice slithering through the room as he stood once more. “Cybertron’s destruction was not only our fault, as you yourself have expressed us many times. The Autobots fought against your dream of a united Cybertron, they are just as much to blame, if not more so!”

Megatron glared at the seeker. “Many of their leaders did make wretched choices, forced our actions to become more violent, and grow to a much larger scale far too quickly, I agree but… But as the leader of the Decepticons I should have not allowed them to goad me into such dramatic reactions. I should have considered what I actually set out to accomplish in the first place instead of allowing them to turn me into the very symbol they would use to help spread their lies and their power.”

“My Lord, what does all of this have to do with our _current_ predicament?” Starscream asked petulantly and Megatron looked at him flatly.

“Starscream, look around us. We are on a planet, on a Cybertron that is being ruled over by a ruthless dictator, a small group fighting against him and his army, what _doesn’t_ this have to do with our own past?” Megatron asked incredulously and the jet huffed.

“So what? Are we going to try and save _this_ Cybertron Megatron? Why?” Starscream asked, peering around the table as he smiled. “Let us work on getting home! Optimus Prime and now Ratchet are lost here, we could decimate the Autobots back home and rebuild our own Cybertron!”

Many of the troops around the table cheered in response to Starscream’s suggestion and Megatron waited patiently for them all to quiet once more. “Yes, that would seem to be the most prudent course and one that has a time limit attached to it as well as the energon here poisons our systems but let us start with the first flaw in that plan… Did the portal survive the trip through?”

Starscream scowled, his denta grinding as he peered at his Lord. “Well, _most_ of it did, Master. Yet all we need do is repair it and…”

Megatron snorted and rolled his optics. “I do not know if you have realized Starscream but we are missing one key element to that equation, Shockwave has been taken by the dark Prime. Until we get him, or the other Shockwave we are stuck here.”

Starscream froze, his processor reeling as he finally realized he hadn’t seen Shockwave the whole time they had been here. “Surely it cannot be that difficult to repair…”

Megatron laughed, shaking his helm as he did so. “Starscream this is no simple space bridge. This is time and space, _universes_ we are traversing. If you would like to take the chance of fixing it please be my guest, but I will permit none but _you_ to be the one that tests its potential success or failure as I imagine it might be. No one else will suffer for your ignorance unless… We have volunteers?”

He waved his arm around those gathered and there was a general mumble of fear and discontent as the troops tried to shrink into themselves. “I thought not.” He said as he turned back to Starscream.

“So we are _stuck here_ then? Stuck on this twisted version of Cybertron until we rescue Shockwave!?” Starscream sneered angrily, a slight twang of fear filtering through his words.

“Yes, and with that reality, one I have faced since arriving, comes the question of what to do with the time we have here?” He stood tall once more as Starscream sat down in a huff. “We have stepped into their war and I have had to make the choice of either getting involved to hopefully rescue Shockwave, or sit on the side lines and hope I know how to build a portal as accurately as one of the most brilliant Cybertronian scientists. Thus, the truce.”

Megatron fell silent then, letting his words filter through his soldier’s helms. No, it wasn’t the whole truth but until he could show them more of this world, more of its horrors and wonders he hoped it would be enough to at least get them to the village in time to help fight. **_I am sorry Optimus but I must take things slowly with them. You are right, there is little honor amongst my troops but it is not their fault, not really. I have seen what true leadership can be through you and Tron and I… Well I must work within the mess I have made._**

“So you are asking us to work with the Prime!? Even after he threatened…” Starscream began, his voice as loud and obnoxious as ever.

“Yes, he is fighting against the dark Prime and as we traverse this planet you will see just how wretched this false Prime truly is. Optimus and I have come to an agreement, to fight together against this Prime and save Shockwave…”

“Why don’t we just grab the other one, Sir? The other Shockwave?” One of the vehicons asked and many nodded in agreement.

Megatron growled, images of their earlier fight racing through his helm. “Well for one, we do not know where he is now and since our radios do not work here we cannot contact Knockout or Optimus to say…”

“Will the Prime, _our_ Prime even agree to be on our side after all of this?” Starscream asked slyly.

Megatron snorted. “It is Optimus, Starscream. He is the one mech that will find redemption in any of us.” He said, his voice heavy with guilt and truth. “Normally no matter what we do to him.”

“And after we have destroyed this Prime and recovered Shockwave? What then Master? What of your _truce?”_ The seeker asked suspiciously and Megatron sighed.

“We will address that once we are victorious Starscream, but for now I would rather focus on what it takes to survive this mirrored Cybertron.” Megatron answered sternly and for a moment he and the seeker glared at one another.

Out of all of his troops Starscream was the one he needed to convince the most, even though it pained him to admit it. The seeker had always been working on usurping him and he was sure the mech had wasted no time in his absence to secure his position even more so. Megatron had seen the split in his troops, many of them peering constantly at the jet as he had spoken today as if to wait for Starscream’s approval over his own… He had to be careful through all of this or he could have a second war going on between his own Decepticons and he feared his side would have far lower numbers.

“Very well, my Liege.” Starscream finally conceded, bowing his helm to the silver mech as he smiled. “We shall play your game and help fight this war. I suppose it has been far too long since we have had a decent battle anyways.”

Megatron nodded, his optics twitching at the seeker’s words. **_Oh Starscream, you have no idea just how quickly you will regret those words here._**

“Good, now let us load up the shuttles with energon first, weapons second. Remember do not consume any of the energon here! You three, take the remains of the portal and load that up as well.” Megatron instructed and suddenly everyone was moving.

 ** _Well, at least they have agreed to follow me for a little while longer…_** He though with some relief but he still didn’t trust Starscream for a moment.

“My Lord, what of the other Autobot prisoners?” The jet asked as he glanced over Megatron’s bloody frame. “You know, the ones you did not disassemble so voraciously.”

“Have the troops set them free. I have the information I want.” Megatron said dismissively as he began to call out orders to the other troops and Starscream bowed.

“It shall be done.” The seeker said as he inched his way out of the room and began to walk down to where the prisoners were being held.

Troops nodded to Megatron’s first in command as he walked, many of them even bowing yet Starscream ignored them all as he walked. **_Megatron… I do not know what has changed, or why you seem so insecure but I aim to dig at that spot a little more… Perhaps this awful situation will work out in my favor after all?_**

He moved swiftly, knowing his presence was watched by both Soundwave and Megatron closely and his absence was covered by the chaos upstairs, but only for now. As he made his way to the holding area the two guards bowed low.

“Lord Starscream.” They greeted him in unison and Starscream shivered at the title.

“I am to free the prisoners, I believe our Master could use your help above, we will be leaving shortly.” Starscream instructed them and was pleased as they followed his orders without a moment’s hesitation. **_More and more of them are relying on my commands these days. If Soundwave had not been there during Megatron’s absence I am certain I would have won over the entire crew… No matter, I just need to be more clever with my actions and a little help from friends never hurts._**

He watched them go, his optics narrowing thoughtfully before opening the door to the holding cells and making his way in.

It was easy enough to find the Autobots, the energon from their mutated comrade spilling out from under the bars was the first sign and when he stepped up to the bars he chuckled as the two bots moaned and shrunk under his stare.

They had never seen him necessarily, and had no reason to fear him but they _had_ seen their teammate being systematically ripped apart by Megatron so it was technically the warlord that breed that fear in them. **_Lead it to Megatron to do half my work for me._**

He smiled his best smile down at the two bots, his red optics blazing in the darkness as he idly scratched one of his long talons down one of the bars before him. “You have realized, I am certain, that we are not the Decepticons you are used to dealing with, yes?”

A pair of whimpers was his answer and he smiled brighter at the sound of them. “Very good. So, I have been ordered to give you the same treatment as your friend there.” He said, gesturing to what remained of Cliffjumper’s frame and the two Autobots whined at the sight. “BUT, you are lucky that it was I that was given the order for I believe that your leader and I, this dark Prime, have more in common than either of us realizes. I also believe we could work together in a way that would aid us both in achieving what we desire."

He unlocked the door, sauntering in as he glared at the bound bots. “I would like to spare you from such a vile death as your friend Cliffjumper and allow you a chance to redeem yourself in your Master's optics. Would you like that?”

The two beneath him peered at one another nervously, their red optics flickering with fear before one, and then the other nodded.

“Good, good…” Starscream said gently, crouching down before one of them and pulling the gag from her lips. “I will free you from this place and all I ask is that you send your Master a message from me. You see, Megatron does not hold sway over our army nearly as much as he did and under _my_ command your Prime could have a well-stocked and seasoned army at his disposal _if_ our negations are fair and reasonable. Do you see where I am going with this?”

The femme swallowed painfully before nodding. “Y-yes?”

Starscream smirked. “Good girl, what is your designation?”

“Ch-Chromia, S-Sir…” The femme answered hesitantly.

“Chromia, I shall do well to remember that.” Starscream remarked softly with a nod. “Such a pretty femme, even covered in so much damaged plating. I enjoy pretty things and you look very capable my dear. Are you capable of getting this message to your Lord?”

The femme looked back at her living comrade. “What… What about him?”

Starscream hummed thoughtfully, “Well, it only takes one bot to deliver a message…”

“Please, please don’t k-kill him! He… He is very ummm, useful as well! He… He is important to, to me and can help…” She begged, her red optics wide as she scanned over her apparent lover.

Starscream raised his optical ridge at her desperation and scanned over the mech next to her more carefully. He was a hulking mech, not seen often in scouts, yet perhaps he wasn’t one after all and was merely called on for this one task, which he failed miserably at, but the more Starscream scanned over him the more familiar he looked.

“Ahhh, Ironhide. Now I see…” He noted, enjoying how the fear in the femme’s optics grew. “Very well, as a show of my good faith in your abilities, I shall spare him and yourself.” He said with a kind smile. “And, because you are braving your Master’s ire, considering your previous failure, to help me, one of my first requests for our treaty shall that he allows you both to live, and you are not to be harmed when you return to him. How do you like that?”

Chromia’s optics bulged before a desperate and hopeful laugh escaped her. “Th-thank you Master! Yes, please! Ohhh…”

Starscream nodded, his optics warmly blazing down at the two lovers like one would their own sparkling. “Now, you must be on your way. I cannot have my own Master finding out that I did not destroy you as he requested.”

“Oh, of course! We will be swift wondrous Lord! We will not disappoint you Sir.” Chromia promised and Ironhide nodded in agreement.

Starscream sighed happily before he began to unbind them. “I am certain you won’t because well, we all know what happens if you do.” He said sadly as he peered at Cliffjumper. “And with our technology I could find you in an instant should you choose to run off. Not that I think you would…”

“No Sir, we… We owe you our lives!” The femme promised eagerly.

The seeker chuckled. “Yes, yes you do. Now, here is the message I need you to pass on for me.”


	32. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, I enjoyed writing this one. Even with all they have lost and what they have been through at their core these Decepticons can come together... I love writing these Decepticons, I truly do and they aren't one to back down easily... SO! Enjoy, sorry for errors

Arcee stood silently by the window in her and Airachnid’s hut, her red optics watching as the village awoke outside.

The little sparklings were always some of the first to awaken, much to their adopted Carrier and Sire’s dismay, many of the hunters were readying their weapons, the insecticons loading up with their large gears bags and hooks for whatever wildlife they were to come across, and other still began to open their meager shops, each vendor running about gathering their wares out before the suns rose too high in the morning sky.

It was a picture of peace, of simplicity, of a life that had once been so common and taken for granted before the rise of the dark Prime and now… **_Now I shall help extinguish it all._**

She vented deeply as her optics followed the scene, her ember tight, ready in her chassis. In three solar-cycles three of the Prime’s most sick and twisted mechs would be set upon the village from where they now hid away and nothing would be the same.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, startling the femme from her thoughts and she pulled her field tight as she organized her programming, working through the right circuitry and pathways before turning, her reprogrammed field flaring, as it should, with love and endearment.

“You have been off dear one. What troubles you?” Airachnid asked, her helm going over her love’s shoulder.

 **/Should you not be able to tell, my star?/** Arcee asked through their bond, but she knew the reason why Airachnid couldn’t read her, never hers.

“You know I cannot see _you_ dear one, but I find it a gift. Keeps me guessing!” The white femme smiled her brilliant smile before moving away from Arcee and getting their oil fire started. “I do feel something though, something troubling. There is a shift that is coming, whether it be a good or bad one, I am uncertain.”

Arcee forced herself to smile as she gathered some of the frames of the last dexi-squirrels the hunters had gathered on their most recent hunt. Given the coming storms the hunting parties had had a hard time collecting any large bait. Also, with more and more towns being destroyed, and the Bleeder populations growing in the area, the wildlife were moving on and finding new ground.

 **/You cannot predict every fate, my star./** Arcee answered with a grin, spearing two of the squirrels with a shaft before setting them over the fire her _love_ , had started.

“I know, but Arcee, things could change with the Light Prime! Truly change! I know it! Not only does he have an unfaltering sense of honor but that relic within him, _that_ is what we need to contend with Nemesis’s madness! We will all be free, truly free.” She stood, her teal optics looking over her lover softly. “ _You_ will truly be free.”

Arcee smiled wider, expanding her field, working through her systems and programming as she expressed her joy at the idea. **/Yes… It would be something to truly be free./**

Airachnid nodded, her arms encircling the other femme tightly. “I love you Arcee! I will fight until my last vent to keep you from that monster. I promise you that!”

The dark femme held her… Held Airachnid tightly, her optics fleeting to the window when her lover suddenly stiffened. **/Something wrong my star?/** Arcee asked as Airachnid let go of her and walked towards the door stiffly.

“Something, something is wrong Arcee… Something is coming.” Was all the white femme said before she threw open the door and ran outside.

Arcee hung back a moment longer, her optics dim as they followed the other femme out. **_It begins…_** She thought hollowly and finally made her way outside.

“Get some medical supplies, fuel, and send the sparklings below! We have visitors coming!” Airachnid called to those in the village and immediately they began to work on what she requested.

The villagers may have not understood what made the femme suddenly request all of this but they knew the Oracle well enough that when she needed something out of the blue, it always carried the weight of importance.

Arcee walked up next to her lover, her optics searching the early morning horizon. **/What is it Airachnid? What is coming?/**

Arcee knew what was coming, she had been contacted by Lord Prime last night and he had explained the time had finally come and insisted she be prepared and as always, she made certain to do her part for the glory of the Autobots… **_Pffft, glory…_**

Airachnid shook her helm, her optics also scanning the horizon. “Something awful has occurred it, it is so powerful I, I don’t know why I haven’t felt it before now!”

Arcee frowned in mock surprise. **/I do not know, star./**

“They are here.” Airachnid said somberly as she spied the cloud of sand that was now visible and quickly approaching. “But, but not all of them…”

Arcee forced herself to ignore the other femme’s sorrow, focusing on what her next steps would be in her Lord’s plan instead. **_Remain focused! Remain focused and maybe you and Airachnid can escape this nightmare. One more job Arcee, one more and he said you would truly be free of him. We, we can go off. Hide from this chaos and maybe we could live happily ever after… Please…_**

As the plume of sands came closer the two femmes could see some jets flying independently around a larger shuttle, one that looked eerily like one of those Nemesis had in his forces.

“It, it is the dark Prime’s ship but I do not feel any anger or fury from those within only… Only pain, loss…” Airachnid reported, her optics dilating as she scanned over those that flew next to the shuttle. “Are… Are those Decepticons?”

“MEGATRON!” Raz suddenly cried as he jumped up and down excitedly and pointed his claws towards the approaching group. “Friends visit!

As the insecticon ran off to go find Syth and tell him the good news Airachnid frowned as she walked towards the gate, Arcee slowly following her. “How could I miss this amount of pain?” The Oracle whispered, her servos clasping in front of her chest as her optics filled with tears.

Arcee again pushed down any guilt she held as she walked up next to her lover and wrapped her arms around the other femme. **/You cannot always get things right lo…/**

“No.” Airachnid grated out, her normally song like voice harsh and angry. “No, something… Something should have… I should have known! I will have to check my talismans, my sigils… SOMETHING BLINDED ME! Or…” She peered behind her at those in the village. “Or someone…”

Arcee felt her ember grow cold yet she kept her faceplates gentle and understanding. **/No one in the village would ever ruin your alters, my star. They love you, we all do./**

The white femme nodded slowly, hating the fact that she had even thought of such a betrayal coming from any of her villagers. “I, I know… It was wretched of me to even consider it.” She said heavily, her helm rising and optics glistening as she peered up at her love. “Th-that just means it is m-my fault! I… I failed.”

Arcee grit her denta yet smiled lovingly down at Airachnid. **/Please, please do not blame yourself! Maybe it just happened too quickly? This is NOT YOUR fault!/** She cried through their bond, hating to see her mate in such despair. **_Don’t blame yourself! It, it was my fault! You, you are perfect love! It is all m-my…_**

Suddenly a white and blue ship broke away from the others, racing forwards and Airachnid pulled herself from Arcee as Soundwave landed less than gracefully at the front of the gates.

“SOUNDWAVE!” Airachnid cried as she ran to him, the lithe mech falling to his knees with a sob.

“Everything has fallen away, Oracle…” Soundwave bemoaned as he knelt before the white femme. “Lost… All lost…”

Arcee stood stiffly as her mate embraced the white mech, her ember burning with the guilt, with the self-loathing that had become a regular for her these solar-cycles. She had to admit she liked this Decepticon, he had always been kind to her even if he dug too deep, unintentionally most times, and to see him and her love crumbling under their recent losses… **_Is it worth it? Is my freedom truly worth the ember of so many?_**

“I have you now, Soundwave.” The Oracle assured the broken mech, rubbing his back as she held him tight. “We shall face this, we shall face this together.”

“He is gone, Oracle… Megatron is… He has been taken, I am sure of it. The Prime… He, he has him once more…” Soundwave whimpered as the shuttle neared and slowly found a spot outside of the village to land.

“He has him for _now,_ gentle one.” Airachnid said firmly, her voice steady as she pulled herself from his shaking arms and stood tall before all of the Decepticons and refugees that began to wander off of the shuttle.

“Come, my friends. We have fuel, medical care, and berths being prepared for you all. Come and rest in our peace.” The white femme insisted as she gestured to her fellow villagers. “Please help these poor folk get comfortable. They have been through much recently. Let us ease their embers.”

Raz nodded even as his optics dimmed by not spotting either Megatron or Starscream in the arrivals. “Raz protect. Raz help, Lady Airachnid!”

The white femme smiled even as her ember broke within her. “I know you will do a fine job Raz. These bots are hurting… Let us ease their pain.”

Decepticon soldiers and refugees hobbled into the village, many of them crying, others silent in their exhaustion and mourning as Airachnid’s villagers rushed in to assist them. Fuel was handed off, some mesh blankets, and those that were injured were led to an area where more mesh was laid out upon the ground and their limited medics lined up to help.

Soundwave sat upon the sands, his frame had a few wounds he had received from the beginning of the fight yet nothing that his repair systems couldn’t help with. He watched in silence as Airachnid graciously took command of the situation and he was so very grateful for her help. Now that Megatron, Starscream, and even Shockwave were gone it fell to him to lead yet with the overwhelming emotions everyone was portraying it had been very hard for him to focus on anything.

 ** _At least Starscream commed me last night and said he and some others had made it out._** Much Like Starscream’s group the shuttle had had to stop for the night as well. He was more than a little wary about leading the broken group over the acid plains at night, so they had found a small area to park and await the dawn.

It had been then that the reality of what happened that night hit them all and many of them, refugee and Decepticon alike broke down for all of those they had lost.

Many of the townsfolk had rushed out to help with the battle and many that did never made it back to the shuttle. As for the Decepticons they had lost near ten bots from the look of it, Makeshift and their Knockout were included in that group nevermind the loss the survivors felt the most; their leader Megatron.

Soundwave keened, his servos going to his helm as he rocked in place. He was furious with himself for having fled but Tron had always told him, were something like this to happen he would need to follow the troops. He was the third in command and if something were to compromise their base Tron had asked him to take care of the others, to get them to safety, to lead them…

“Ohhhh, Megatron. Forgive me my friend… I, I wish I had been there.” He whispered, curling into himself as he mourned his leader, his friend.

Unlike the others last night Soundwave had had to be the one to remain steadfast. He had made sure everyone fueled, everyone had a place to recharge, made sure there were lookouts… He hadn’t been able to break down then but now…

He heard the purr before he felt something bump his arm and looked up to find Ravage peering at him sorrowfully. “Soundwave?”

“I am well enough, Ravage.” Soundwave strangled out, swallowing hard as he righted himself and put on an air of control. “Is everyone set?”

“Yes, Lady Airachnid is doing wonders for all of them. You should come fuel.” The cyber-cat insisted, nudging his helm against Soundwave’s side. “Do not think I didn’t notice how you didn’t fuel last night.”

Soundwave nodded, yet remained where he was sitting. “I was not hungry at the time. I fear with all of the signals I was receiving I would have just wasted the energon by vomiting it all back up anyways.” His helm then turned to where the majority of refugees were gathered. “How is the little one?”

Ravage peered at the group as well. “She also hasn’t fueled or spoken since we left, but at least she isn’t struggling to escape any longer.”

Soundwave sighed, rubbing the back of his helm as he stood. “I am uncertain whether it should be me who tells her of Megatron’s fate.”

Ravage sat on his hind legs, his tail curling around himself as he glanced up at Soundwave. “Our Megatron or…”

“You know the one I speak of.” Soundwave interrupted. Only he and Ravage knew of Starscream’s message so far. He hadn’t thought it would be a good idea to tell the others of everything Starscream had told them last night.

The group did know of the loss of Tron, that was something they had all been guessing anyways, but Megatron suddenly having his troops here with him, and Optimus running from him… He wasn’t sure what to say to them considering that.

Neither Optimus nor Megatron truly belonged here so, so their existence was one that was still new to many of the Decepticons and what they would do now that their glue, Tron, was taken… Soundwave could only guess. He felt once Optimus arrived he would let the Prime tell them of his plans.

“I believe that no matter what happens the girl will have a hard time understanding it. Things have changed for all of us now and we need to work with this new reality the best we can.” Ravage said with a slight shrug. “For now we need to heal and rest for a day or so, at least.”

“Do we have that kind of time?” Soundwave asked, his shoulders slumping with his exhaustion.

“Do we ever have time, Soundwave?” Ravage retorted but not unkindly. “ _Everything_ is fragile, as we have all learned just from last night. Like I said, let us do the best we can with the time we have. The future is too clouded right now to make plans beyond the moment; let us heal and rest, then plan. We don’t even know who is on our side now anyways and… Who will lead us.”

“Starscream still lives. He is more than capable but… I know the loss of Megatron will weigh heavily on his ember. They were like brothers.” Soundwave said quietly and Ravage growled softly up at him.

“Do not sell yourself short in this Soundwave. You, Starscream, Shockwave, and Megatron were all like brothers. Do not get so lost inside others’ pain that you forget your own.” The cyber-cat insisted but Soundwave shook his helm.

“There are differences Ravage, I have you to help get me through his loss.” Soundwave said with a nod down to his only remaining symbiote.

Ravage smirked, his fangs glittering in the morning sun. “Well me and one exceptionally annoying, yet surprisingly loyal medic.”

Soundwave smiled under his mask as he thought of Knockout. That the mech turned from his old life and ran with Optimus, ran to him… It was a move Soundwave would have never asked of the mech and, and that he did it instantly, without any hesitation…

The white mech shook his helm. “Exactly, I have you and Knockout now, and I am so very grateful to you both for your support but Starscream and Shockwave…” He sighed once more, his optics dimming behind his mask. “Starscream has already lost his trine and now to lose Megatron… Ravage, he has _no one._ No one on that _personal_ level and is now expected to stand where Megatron stood and lead us? I fear for him, Ravage. A mech can only take so much loss. Nevermind Shockwave…” He said heavily, his helm falling as he thought of the plucky yellow mech.

“Shockwave is like a sparkling to this world, Ravage. He isn’t taken seriously enough and yet holds such spirit and intelligence within him. There are few Decepticon factions that would take such a mech in and understand him, _tolerate_ him and Tron did that easily, _happily._ He gave Shockwave a safe space always, just… Just as he did with me. Without Tron, who does he have now?”

Ravage lowered his helm, his audial cups flattening as he whined. “Yes, I suppose you are right but, but we can help them through this! You and your remaining brothers, we can help them Soundwave, be a foundation for them in this chaos.” He exclaimed, lifting his helm upwards. “We can help them and Pax with the loss…”

Soundwave started at that, guilt rolling through his ember at the mention of the Prime, he hadn’t even thought of how Pax might be taking everything. Perhaps it was because Pax was still so new here, or maybe… Maybe he was afraid the good Prime would leave them now that, that Tron was taken?

“Do you think Pax will stay? Do you think he will continue to fight for those he hardly knows?” Soundwave asked quietly.

Ravage scoffed, his optics growing soft as he considered all he knew of the Prime. He thought of the first time he had met the mech, when he had been injured and lost in the desert. He had nearly given up on finding Soundwave back then, being as beaten and hungry as he was and, and he knew had it not been for Pax he would have died that day… He would have died and never seen any of his friends again, never seen Soundwave, met the insufferable but endearing Knockout…

“He will, Soundwave.” Ravage said simply, his voice strong and filled with conviction and Soundwave titled his helm in surprise at how much Ravage believed in this Prime. “I may not know Pax well but I know even when he had nothing, when he was lost, had little to no fuel… He stopped and saved a poor cyber-cat from being torn apart or starving in the desert. He wept at the loss of Breakdown, he mourned the loss of that first village we found, he has fought for us and has been more than ready to sacrifice himself for those he has just met and, I believed he truly loves Tron. He _will_ help us.”

Soundwave exvented the breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding and felt his shoulders relax a bit. “I know it isn’t his war, that we aren’t _his_ team… I just don’t know if it is our place to put this kind of responsibility on his shoulders.”

Ravage snorted. “I do not think it will be us that does so, Soundwave. I think he will make that choice all on his own, just like Knockout. As for Megatron… His Megatron I mean… Well, time will tell.”

Soundwave nodded, his concern over Megatron’s apparent betrayal worrying him. “I didn’t see it in him Ravage. I still don’t believe Megatron to do such a thing.”

Ravage growled but only for a moment as Soundwave peered sternly down at him. “I, I don’t know. I don’t think that Megatron even knows who he truly is or what he wants.” The cyber-cat said darkly.

“No, no he doesn’t.” Soundwave answered. “But I have been reading bots my whole life Ravage, I know evil and I know fear and out of the two of them, Megatron is more afraid than anything.”

Ravage chuckled as he and Soundwave began to make their way over to the others. “Who would have thought such a big bad aft like Megatron would be a terrified youngling at ember.”

Soundwave titled his helm thoughtfully. “Well, anger is a product of fear my friend and in the beginning Megatron had nothing but anger.”

“And now?” Ravage inquired.

The white mech shrugged. “The fear that drives his anger is still present, but it is a different kind. It has grown from a selfish cause to one that holds love deep within it, love he not only thinks he doesn’t deserve but is afraid to accept. I suppose that will be the deciding factor in the end for him. Will he allow his walls to break completely and face what his ember is trying desperately tell him or strengthen those walls with ignorance and let his fury lead him to avoid the truth.”

“What do you think that truth is Soundwave?” Ravage asked and the lithe mech shook his helm.

“I think his truth is that he has never truly been the monster he has forced himself to become, or believe he is. I think that every time he falls to his darkness it destroys him, I think he abhors what he has done to his planet, I think he hates what he has done to his people, and I know that, more than anything, he despises himself for what he has done to Optimus.”

“Rather introspective for a mech you hardly know.” Ravage chided with a smile and Soundwave chuckled darkly.

“His signal is one of the loudest I have ever received. He is screaming on the inside, Ravage. He is always, _always_ screaming…” Soundwave said with a shiver, his arms wrapping around his chassis unconsciously. “I, I have never heard such screams my friend. It is akin to a mech being tortured, those raw, unfiltered screeches where they beg for help, beg for someone to stop the pain… I am amazed how he can remain so silent on the outside, it truly shocks me. To be able to control himself as he does on the outside when on the inside it is like he is burning alive and somehow drowning at the same time, it is a wonder he can function at all.”

Ravage stopped at that, his audial cups falling back as he contemplated Soundwave’s awful comparison. He knew the kinds of screams Soundwave spoke of, had heard them far too many times during his time in Optimus Prime’s cages. To use such an example for what went on in Megatron’s mind and ember, it was a harrowing revelation.

“Is he ruined, Soundwave? I mean, how can a mech come back from, from something like that?” He asked quietly.

“Well, that is where love comes in.” Soundwave said as he peered towards where Toyo was sitting. The little femme was curled up in a blanket, her optics half shuttered and clouded as one of the older mechs tried to give her some fuel yet she only turned away from him with a whimper. “Love for him is hard, I think. When you have been in the darkness for so long light then becomes painful and terrifying.  It stings your optics and reveals all around you, comparably to how you can hide in the darkness and not face the consequences of choice there. Truth can be forgotten in the darkness, especially after prolonged time inside of it and facing the light is always hard at first but then, then comes the warmth it holds, the smiles, the colors, the life, the freedom…”

Ravage smiled up at his friend, “I love the way you explain life, Soundwave.” He said with a purr and rubbed his helm against the larger mech’s legs.

Soundwave laughed. “Life is a chaotic beauty, Ravage. I just get to see it on a far deeper level than most. We, we are broken now but I hope… No, I know we will find our way back to a higher path, it will just be a different one.”

“A different one, yes.” Ravage repeated shaking his helm as he set his optics on Toyo. “Please fuel, I am going to go see if I can’t help get some fuel in the little one.”

“I will, Ravage. You make sure to take care of you as well and, thank you for talking with me. I feel far less weighed down now.”

“Always.” The cyber-cat said with another gentle nuzzle before he scampered over to where Toyo sat.

Soundwave vented deeply, shuttering his optics as he reveled in the light Ravage had returned to his ember. **_I hope we can begin again here and be stronger for it. Pax, Megatron, Knockout… You may not belong in this world but we could use your help. I don’t think any of us have truly realized how much you have all  become a part of us and how we have come to rely on you, how much Tron relied on you… It would be selfish to ask for your help but… But is it selfish to hope for it?_**

**_…………………………_ **

“Awww, frag it all!” Knockout bemoaned as the first snowflake fell onto his hood and he felt the light sting that followed it. “My paint job will never be the same.”

Shockwave laughed, “Did you know that not all of the snow on Cybertron is acidic? In lush areas away from the acid pools it is actually comprised of the energon rivers and the oil fountains so every time it snows it is like being lubricated naturally! Many times there are celebrations when such snow or rains fall. Hundreds of bots gather and dance in the streets and because it is so pure and has energon within it as well it is one of the healthiest natural occurrences on the planet. Many revere the rains as a gift from entities beyond our scale of understanding. Some say it is even a god known as Unicron or some such nonsense but, it is merely science.”

“Arrrgh, why couldn’t you fraggers live there!?” The red medic muttered as more and more of the snow continued to fall and collect under his windshield.

Ratchet scoffed, his frame shivering as the cold winds blew. “You all think Unicron is nonsense?” He asked incredulously. “And _if_ he were to exist that he would somehow give Cybertronians benevolent gifts?”

“Stupid right!?” Shockwave said with another bout of laughter. “But yes! In some texts there is mention of some glorious god, if you will; the mighty Unicron, whose ember supposedly resides in the center of our planet.”

“Huh, but only some believe in this god?” Ratchet asked, hissing each time a flake seared against his plating.

“Of course! The idea of gods is just ridiculous! WATCH THIS!” Shockwave exclaimed, his odd alt-from bouncing over a dune with a squeal of delight.

Both Ratchet and Knockout groaned miserably as the odd scientist raced off in a bout of laughter, aiming for any dune he could as they drove to the village that was to be their new home for the time being.

They had all woken early that day, many of them hardly recharging the night before yet they had a few breems of a journey left and wanted to get an early start.

The general mood of those in the small group was still heavy as they began their journey, most of the ride being silent until Shockwave could stand the cloud of sorrow no more and began a weak attempt at jokes or storytelling. His plan was not quite as successful as he had hoped but eventually got Knockout and Ratchet to begin talking to him, even if it was to plead with him to stop talking, which he hadn’t. The air of misery had lifted a little though for the trio, leaving only Starscream and Optimus in silent contemplation.

The jet flew ahead of them, constantly on the lookout for trouble as Optimus took up the rear guard. Both of the mechs hadn’t said much at all the entire day, only remarking on the weather, what paths they would take to the village, and rest stops.

Ratchet peered into his rearview, glancing back at Optimus for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, yet only saw the Prime following them quietly as before. Guilt pulled at his spark once more as he thought of what he had said to the mech last night, figuring it had to do with his leader’s stoic and silent demeanor today but he also couldn’t help but feel frustrated by it all as well.

To think that Optimus had, had made _love_ to Megatron was… It was something he never would have foreseen. It made his spark burn with fury and yet, also question just why Optimus would not only allow, but initiate such a thing?

How could he sleep with _Megatron_!? How could he do that while his teammates were worried sick over him, starving and feeling terribly lost back home!? It, it was _treason_ at the very least and given how they had left the warlord yesterday it was obviously a stupid, _stupid_ thing to do!

**_Damnit Optimus! You are supposed to be our leader! You are supposed to be the example, the one we all look up to! How could you let yourself fall like THAT!?_ **

Maybe he was being unfair, as this strangely calm Starscream pointed out but he just couldn’t wrap his mind around any of it! Now he was lost in this world, lost with an Optimus that he didn’t understand and his team back home would have no idea what happened to him or their Prime… Hadn’t they suffered enough!?

“Frag Ratchet!” Knockout complained suddenly, the red car swerving away from him. “Reign in your field mech, you are so angry you could melt my fragging paint off!”

Ratchet huffed in frustration but pulled his field in tighter. “How much further till we get to this village?” He asked grumpily, his tires burning as the snow began to collect around them.

“Not far now.” Starscream answered numbly before falling silent once more.

“Good. This planet is a fragging nightmare.” Ratchet muttered, yet again looked back towards Optimus. For as angry as he was at the mech he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried as well.

Optimus’s field was pulled in so tight nothing escaped him, his optics had been clouded as they prepared for their journey and he had transformed long before they left, just sitting there in his alt-form as the others slowly pulled themselves out of recharge. Ratchet wasn’t even certain the mech had recharged as every time the alarm went off for him to check on Optimus the mech had clearly already been awake. He had muttered he was well and then turned his helm back to the cave’s entrance and fallen silent once more.

**_Arrgh Optimus, what is going on with you!? At least before you may have been silent when things hurt but, but you would always be there for those around you and now… Now you are just letting yourself wallow! Primes don’t WALLOW! Primes plan! They move on! They…_ **

Optimus suddenly hit his breaks, his tires screeching through the sands and snow before he came to an abrupt stop and the group followed suit with a chorus of squeaking breaks and groans.

Starscream flipped around, the red and white flyer zooming over the center three grounders before he transformed and landed in front of Optimus.

 “Pax? What is it, my friend?” He asked gently, scanning over the larger mech in concern.

“F-forgive me Starscream I… I believe my medic and I need to have a conversation. Could you three go on ahead?” Optimus asked, his voice gruff sounding from lack of use.

Starscream glared over his shoulder at Ratchet. He had felt the medic’s fury the whole ride as well but hadn’t had the energy to address it. “Are you certain Pax? You don’t need to do this right now.”

Optimus sighed heavily. “I do, but I thank you for your concern.” He said as he transformed and wearily got to his pedes.

Starscream rubbed at his faceplates. “Very well, we aren’t far from the village, can you make it the rest of the way without us?”

“Yes, I believe I know the way.” Optimus assured him with a small smile yet his optics were dim and held no joy in them.

“Very well, be safe my friend.” The seeker relented, placing his servo on Pax’s arm just for a moment before transforming and flying above Knockout and Shockwave. “Come on you two, let us give them some time.”

Shockwave hummed thoughtfully as he turned towards Optimus. “Are, should we break up the group Starscream? It may be daylight but…”

“NO! No we shouldn’t!” Knockout said suddenly, transforming to his root-form and glaring down at Ratchet. “I don’t know what your problem is _mech_ but you have been bringing us all down the entire morning!”

Ratchet growled as he too transformed. “You can frag off _, Decepticon_! What is going on between me and Optimus is our business, _not_ _yours_!”

The red medic scoffed. “Ohhh, I see, because I am a _Decepticon_ nothing I say matters!? What happened to the so called Autobot code of honor!?”

“Well maybe if it wasn’t drained out of us by you Decepticons constantly then I would be a little better _behaved_.” Ratchet retorted angrily. “Forgive me for not trusting a mech from a team that just tortured me for solar-cycles!”

“I DIDN’T!” Knockout exclaimed, stomping up to the older medic furiously. “I am sorry Starscream was a monster, I am, but FUCK YOU if you are going to put that on _my_ shoulders! I am here remember!? I am with you!”

 “You are only _with us_ because you are fragging some fucked up version of Soundwave!” Ratchet yelled in response.

Starscream growled, transforming and stomping over to the two mechs. “You will leave my Soundwave out of this medic! He is a good mech and does not deserve your ignorant mocking!”

“Damn right he is!” Knockout added, his digit thrusting into Ratchet’s faceplates. “So keep your intake shut, old mech!”

“What the frag kind of world is this!? _I_ am being attacked here!?” Ratchet exclaimed in shock. “How about we address what happened back there and how Optimus is fragging his mortal enemy!”

“Ohhh, fuck you Ratchet!” Knockout hissed. “You have no idea what has been going on since we…”

“NO! No I don’t!” Ratchet shouted angrily. “And do you _know why_!? Because Optimus hasn’t said one fucking thing to me about any of…”

“Enough, please...”

Those gathered stopped at the meek plea, each of them peering up at Optimus as he stepped forwards. “Please. This is not helping anything.” He asked, his shoulders slumped as he addressed the angry mechs before him.

“I am not about to let him rip into you Optimus!” Knockout said sternly, his optics flashing at Ratchet. “He doesn’t know what we have been through, what you and Megatron have been through since…”

“MEGATRON BETRAYED HIM!” Ratchet screamed, his arms flying out in frustration.

“We don’t know that yet!” Knockout said angrily, his helm turning to Optimus. “Prime… _Optimus_ , we don’t know where he stands! He was overwhelmed, you know how he gets and is that an excuse, no... No it _isn’t_ but, but haven’t you been just as overwhelmed here? Plus, the fragger has Starscream to deal with! We… We can’t just give up because of one mistake!”

“ONE MISTAKE!?” Ratchet laughed bitterly. “I don’t know if you have been blind during your times with the Decepticons of just fragging _stupid_ , but that mech has made plenty of FUCKING MISTAKES!”

“HE IS TRYING!” The red mech insisted, his optics blazing as he scanned over those gathered. “You may not see it but I have been with him for _thousands_ of vorns and I can honestly say this is the first fragging time I have seen him try, _truly try_ to be better and that is because of YOU Optimus! You, Tron, and that little femme!”

Ratchet snorted dismissively. “Megatron is _Megatron_ mech. He is a warlord and will always be just that! To hope for any better is not only foolish but dangerous! And YOU…” He turned on Optimus, his blue optics wide with anger and sorrow. “You should know that better than any Optimus! Look at what he has done to your troops, your team… Frag it all, look at what he has done TO YOU!”

“I understand what he has done Ratchet.” The Prime answered quietly, “I understand yet do not believe it is foolish to hope for more from any bo…”

“Then fragging hope for more from _yourself_!” Ratchet spat his frame shaking from helm to pede. “I don’t know what has happened to you recently but I am having a hard time seeing where _my_ Prime is! Where my _leader_ is! YOUR TEAM IS DYING OPTIMUS! We are starving back home and you are here fraternizing with the enemy like it is no big deal! I want MY PRIME BACK! So stop wallowing in your pity and get your slag together and get the frag over…”

Ratchet never got to finish what he was saying as the ever peaceful and kind Shockwave suddenly roared. The yellow mech transformed rushing forwards in an instant before pulling his fist back and _slamming_ it against Ratchet’s helm.

“Arrrrgh!” Ratchet flew backwards, his frame tumbling helm of pedes through the snow covered ground before coming to a painful stop and looking blearily up at the fuming mech.

“Don’t you dare make fun of my friend that way! We have lost so many and Pax has done _nothing_ but try to _help us_ all the while trying to get home to you HIS FAMILY!” Shockwave shouted, his frame trembling as he pointed at the downed medic. “He has thought of nothing but getting home since arriving all the while being attacked, or hurt, losing his old friends and battling to save his new ones! Megatron was kind to us only, only _you_ haven’t gotten to see the _changes_ he has made so, so how _dare_ you judge either of them! Pax is HURTING! We are _all_ hurting right now but that doesn’t mean your hurt isn’t more important than ours! There is nothing wrong with him feeling lost, feeling broken! He isn’t just your leader Ratchet, some unfeeling tool! He should be your _friend_ and he needs _you_! I, I thought your Autobots were supposed to be the good guys!”

Ratchet blinked up at the mech, his servo rubbing at his aching cheek as Knockout, Starscream, and Shockwave glared down at him.

“I think you are mean, and selfish.” Shockwave said sadly, rubbing at his knuckles as coolant filled his optic. “I think you are a terrible friend to Pax and… And he deserves b-better.”

“Shockwave…” Optimus started, his shock at seeing the little yellow mech react in such a way making it hard to address what just happened.

“No Pax!” Shockwave said sternly, tears falling from his optic as he turned to the larger mech. “Nooo… T-Tron trusted you, w-we trust you and l-love you, and him, and M-Megatron… Megatron isn’t perfect but not stinky Knockout is right! Aren’t we all allowed to fail sometimes? Aren’t we all allowed to be hurt, or lost, confused? That is when our friends h-help us! When we need it m-most and… And right now we all n-need to w-work together cause, cause who knows how long we all have t-together?”

The four other bots fell silent as a sob escaped Shockwave and the mech fell to his knees. His servos covering his brilliant optic as he wept. “Tron is gone… He, he was my bestest f-friend! He never made fun of my m-messes and he never l-looked at me like everyone else does! Like I am w-weird… He let me collect specials and, and told me I was s-smart and now he… He is j-just g-gone…”

Starscream’s anger melted in a moment as Shockwave crumpled and he ran towards the mech before wrapping his arms around him. “Ohhh, Shockwave. I am so sorry. We will get him back, I promise you. I won’t stop until we rescue him.”

“No more fighting… No more…” Shockwave moaned as he clung to Starscream tightly. “Tron would never let us f-fight this w-way…”

Starscream sighed, his ember aching as he thought of his lost friend. “You are right Shockwave.” He said with a smile, placing a servo under the yellow mech’s helm and lifting it up to his. “Smart as ever, my friend. Thank you.”

“I am sorry.” Knockout said quietly, kicking the snow at his feet as he huffed. “I shouldn’t have lost it like that and…” He lifted his helm, his red optics wide with guilt as they looked towards Shockwave. “And I am sorry if, if I have looked at you like you are weird. I… That was wrong.”

Shockwave tilted his helm, a drip of coolant coming from his optic as he stared at Knockout. “It’s, it’s ok… I know I am…” He started softly but Knockout raised his servos to stop him.

“No, it isn’t.” Knockout admitted, smiling at the yellow mech as he shrugged. “It isn’t like I have much room to judge, right? I mean have you heard me squeal in terror or complain constantly about my paint job? I am just as crazy just, just about different slag.”

Shockwave’s optic brightened at that. “You are a little obsessive over your paint.”

“Pffft, do not insult me mech.” Knockout chided with a stern glare. “Obsession is for amateurs, I have perfected my insanity.”

Starscream, Shockwave, and Knockout laughed at the medic’s joke, their tension easing when Ratchet pulled himself to his pedes and turned to Optimus and they became silent once more.

Prime and medic peered at one another as the snow fell and wind gusted around them. Their blue optics met the other’s, each filled with pain and guilt when Ratchet chuckled sadly. “Seems no matter where you are Optimus, you can inspire those around you.”

Optimus shook his helm. “They show the wonder within them Ratchet, that is all. I had no part in this.”

“Shut up!” Knockout exclaimed, peering at the Prime flatly. “You have more of an affect on those around you than you realize.”

“He is correct, Pax.” Starscream agreed. “And, and that one of the most noble mechs I have ever met was awed and humbled by you was more than enough to show me just what kind of mech you were.”

“I like you. You smile at me when others run.” Shockwave said, his optics flashing as he wiped at it.

“Like I said…” Ratchet insisted quietly, his frame hitching as his own optics filled with tears and he pulled at the collar they hadn’t been able to remove yet unconsciously. “I, I am sorry Pri… Optimus. I am sorry _Optimus_. You, you aren’t just a Prime to me, I know that. I just got lost and, and it was… It is unfair to expect you to, to soldier on when I don’t expect the same from myse…”

In three steps Optimus was at Ratchet’s side, his good arm wrapping around the mech and pulling him in close. “I know Ratchet and I forgive you, old friend.”

Ratchet moaned, his frame trembling as all of the pain of starvation, of his torture, of him losing his team, of being sent to this unknown world fell upon him. “I… I t-tried to be you, Optimus.” He cried. “When you left… I t-tried and I f-failed! I was soo angry, so angry AT YOU but… But it w-was me I was angry at the most.”

Optimus tilted his helm, his optics softening as Ratchet looked up at him so brokenly. “I was angry because we, we put too much on your shoulders so, so when you disappeared we… Ohh, Primus… We fell apart! That, that wasn’t _your_ fault it was, was ours! I, I am so sorry we expected so m-much f-from you and we never even s-saw… Ohhhh…”

“You all are not the only ones to blame.” Optimus said gently, holding his oldest friend tightly. “I never told any of you when it hurt too much. I never allowed myself to be weak, I always needed to have the answers… I helped feed into the lie of my perfection and I see now how it can destroy not only the individual but the group. Forgive me for failing you.”

“But you didn’t…” Ratchet started, his arms wrapping around Optimus and holding him close. “I love you Optimus, I love you not only as a leader but a brother and… And if you, if you see something in Megatron, if you see something in this _fight_ that is important and worth, worth striving for you have my support.”

It was the Prime’s turn to feel coolant fill his optics and he looked proudly, gratefully down at his friend, his brother. “Thank you, Ratchet.”

“Ohh, shut it!” Ratchet said with a broken laugh, and Optimus chuckled, the trio beside them chuckling as well.

“Well, I think this is better.” Knockout remarked with a knowing wink to Ratchet and the older medic nodded in return. “Well done Shockwave, you saved the day.”

The yellow mech blinked up at Knockout in surprise, “I, I did?”

“Yes, my friend. You saved the day.” Starscream agreed rubbing the mech’s back.

“Wow,” Shockwave exclaimed as he got to his pedes and stared at his fist. “Maybe just punching mechs really does fix thin…”

“NO!” All of those gathered exclaimed at once before breaking out into fits of laughter as Shockwave scanned around himself in confusion.

“What?” The scientist asked when an odd rumble suddenly shook the ground beneath all of their pedes.

Optimus frowned, letting go of Ratchet as he scanned the horizon. “Something is coming.” He said grimly, his optics dilating as they searched and he instantly felt the joy in his spark shatter as he saw what approached them.

“Megatron…” He muttered angrily, his frame tensing and good servo transforming to his rifle as he fell to battle stance.

“Holy frag! Look at all those ships!” Shockwave remarked, his optic going wide as he counted the ten mid-sized shuttles coming their way.

Starscream and Knockout stood uneasily at the Prime’s side the seeker peering at Optimus worriedly. “What do we do, Pax? We can’t take a fleet that size.”

“Maybe we don’t have to.” Knockout suggested, also looking towards Optimus. “Maybe he has come to his senses?”

Optimus felt his spark burn at the sight, everything that had happened the night before choking him and making it hard to believe Megatron would be approaching them for any good reason yet he paused as Ratchet stepped up next to him and placed his servo on his arm.

“He hasn’t started firing and at this range and with that amount of troops he could have been. Maybe we, we should hear him out.” The medic suggested much to the Prime’s surprise.

“Yes, I suppose you are right.” Optimus mumbled, his battlemask snapping into place as he lowered his rifle.

The five mechs stood in a line as the shuttles approached them, each tense with worry but as Megatron’s ships continued to near them and no shots were fired their fears fell back, at least a little bit.

The ships landed a good distance from the five, one hanger door opening as a very familiar silver ship blasted out of it and flew the rest of the way towards the group.

“Ohhh, it is Megatron.” Shockwave remarked, fearlessly waving towards the approaching mech even as the others remained nervously frozen in place.

Megatron stopped about fifty feet from the group, transforming in midair and gracefully falling to the snow covered sands. He lifted his helm, his mismatched optics scanning over those in front of him before he pulled them up to the one mech that had the hardest glare.

“Optimus…” He said, his vocalizer crackling as spoke.

“Megatron.” Optimus answered coldly, his optics narrowing over his battlemask. “What do you want?”

Megatron vented in deeply, his servos clenching at his sides. “I think we need to talk.”


	33. Sooooo Close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is a dialogue heavy chapter of poor Megatron trying to trip his way through explaining his feelings to Optimus. I feel so bad for him sometimes... Ahhh, anywho I have more written but figured I would break it up cause it was getting to be a big one and I don't want slag getting lost in it all so there will be another up soon just gotta edit it. Oooook! Enjoy, sorry for errors... Eeeep... So much awesome coming uuuup!

The wind blew wildly, the storm’s strength growing and the snow becoming blinding as Megatron stood tall and prepared to face his fears. **_Primus, help me…_**

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at one another, each bot tense and worried, well… All except Shockwave.

“How have you been Megatron? I like your ships! Can I see one!?” He asked happily yet Starscream eased his curiosity with a gentle servo on his arm.

“Shockwave, be still.” Starscream said softly as he pulled the mech back.

Optimus’s optics flashed as he glared at Megatron. “Speak, Megatron.” He said curtly and Megatron sighed.

“I was hoping we could speak _privately_ , Optimus.” The silver mech grated out. “I feel it will be much easier to do so without so many of your companions glaring daggers at me.”

Shockwave laughed. “Oh, wouldn’t that be something, shooting projectiles from our optics!? Though I think lasers would be more appropriate. I wonder if I could…”

“ _Shockwave_ ,” Starscream said gently pulling the yellow mech from what was sure to be a rant on how many weapons he could produce for a mech’s optics. “Please, not right now my friend.” Shockwave grumbled a bit but fell silent.

“Megatron, whatever you need to say you may do so in front of the others.” Optimus told the silver mech as he gestured to those around him.

Megatron groaned. “I would _really_ like to have this conversation alone, Optimus. Please?” He pleaded with the smaller mech, his mismatched optics blazing through the snow.

Ratchet growled at the warlord before looking up at his leader. “Optimus you don’t have to do _slag_ for him. If you want to talk in front of us then do so!”

“I am not going to hurt him, medic.” Megatron promised, pulling a bitter laugh from Ratchet.

“Oh really!? Then what the _frag_ went on when your ship appeared, _Megatron_?” Ratchet asked angrily.

Megatron rubbed the back of his neck, his optics going to Optimus’s and they gleamed with a myriad of emotions. “That was a mistake, a misunderstanding in a chaotic and unexpected situation. Please do not blame me for my team’s actions, Optimus.”

The Prime remained silent, his blue optics peering deeply into Megatron’s for a moment before he nodded stiffly. “Fine. You four should get to the village and out of the storm.” He suggested to the others just for Starscream and Ratchet to gape at him.

“You want us to _leave_ you… With _him_?” Ratchet asked disbelievingly.

“I do not think he plans to capture me Ratchet.” Optimus said quietly. “Besides he outnumbers us greatly, if he wished me harm all he would have to do is say the word and we would be surrounded by troops.” He lowered his helm and looked at his oldest friend. “I will be alright Ratchet, and there is no reason for all of you to sit out here in the snow. We are still covered in wounds and infection…”

“I know what acid does to open wounds, Optimus.” Ratchet grumbled, his spark racing nervously in his chassis as he glanced back towards Megatron. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Optimus scoffed. “I do not think he plans on hurting me Ratchet, not _physically_ at least.” He muttered as he began to walk towards Megatron, the silver mech frowning at his words as he approached.

Ratchet huffed, looking from Optimus to Starscream but the red and white mech just shook his helm. “This is not for us. Come, let us go to the village. Pax is right, there is no reason for us to stay out in this weather and I am desperate to see how my Decepticons have fared.”

The older medic growled unhappily but relented. “Fine.” He mumbled under his vents before transforming with the rest of the group and continuing on.

 ** _Please be smart about all of this Optimus. I know you aren’t yourself these days but don’t let that bastard play you like a fool._** Ratchet thought grimly as he raced across the burning snow. **_I don’t know how he wormed his way into your spark, your trust but I will be damned before I let him use you._**

**_……………………_ **

Optimus sighed as he stopped next to Megatron, his numerous wounds burning as the snow melted against his frame. He had been patched up well enough the night before but the harpoon wound, and many others were still screaming every time he moved.

Megatron’s frown deepened as he noticed the slight limp Optimus was walking with. “Are you alright?” He asked before thinking and was rewarded with a harsh laugh.

“I am _fine_ Megatron. What do you want?” Optimus asked sharply, his helm titled downwards as he asked. Even with everything that had happened he wasn’t certain he would have the strength to look into the other mech’s optics and not feel _something_.

Megatron had always made him feel, even when he wasn’t beaten to slag and exhausted; one look into those seemingly endless optics, optics that he was certain he could see entire universes in them if he looked hard enough and suddenly his sense, his _logic_ faltered.

“Let us move over to those boulders, there is an outcropping that will cover us from most of the snow.” Megatron suggested wearily and Optimus glared at him.

“Is it that or are you just afraid your team will see something they shouldn’t Megatron?” He asked angrily.

The silver mech groaned. “Both _alright_ , but you are hardly staying on your pedes as it is and I need you to remain conscious for what I have to say.”

Optimus blinked in surprise, his helm lifting as he gave the other mech a suspicious side glance. “Well, at least you are being honest.” He remarked before limping his way towards the outcropping, Megatron silently following him.

Once they were under the cover of the jagged stone Optimus vented wearily and with a groan sat himself down on one of the many boulders around them before peering up at the other mech. “Well?” He asked quietly, his field still pulled in so tight it almost felt like he couldn’t vent because of it.

Megatron stood a few feet away, the larger mech venting heavily before he looked directly into Optimus’s optics. “I am sorry.”

Optimus cursed himself for meeting the other mech’s optics, his spark suddenly hammering for the amount of pain he saw coming from them and he quickly looked away. “It is fine Megatron.” He grated out, hating how tight his chest felt and how his optics were beginning to burn.

Megatron sighed. “Do you even know what I am apologizing for, Optimus?” He asked with a wave of his servos.

“Does it matter Megatron?” Optimus asked softly, his optics set pointedly at the sands below his pedes. “The fact that you are apologizing for anything is impressive.”

Megatron scowled at the smaller mech. “That is unfair.” He said stiffly pulling a tired vent from Optimus.

“Is it?” The Prime inquired with a shrug. “Then I apologize.” He said simply, still staring at the ground.

Megatron growled. “Optimus, look at me please?” He begged, unnerved by how cold Optimus was being with him. Even when they hated each other there had been at least a sliver of emotion he felt from Optimus and this, this apathy and hollowness was unsettling.

“Megatron, just tell me what you want.” Optimus said, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion. Now that he had stopped running he was finally realizing just how tired he was, and how broken he felt.

Last night was a blur to Optimus, nothing but flashes as he pulled deep into himself. He hadn’t recharged for a moment and had hardly felt Ratchet’s ire, or the pain of his wounds and for most of the day today it was similar. He didn’t want to feel, he knew that much, and honestly was tempted by the idea of just lying down here and never moving again. **_I am so tired…_**

Megatron growled in frustration. “Optimus I… I am trying to… I want to… Arrrgh frag it!” He swore, his frame suddenly pacing as he tried to find the right words. “I have talked with my troops and they have agreed to help fight against Nemesis.” He reported, finally settling on _one_ thing to say.

Optimus nodded. “Well that should be helpful, thank you.” He said numbly.

Megatron stopped pacing, his optics narrowing as Optimus continued to stare at the ground. “Optimus, this, this isn’t as easy as _you_ think it should be. The fact that I got them to agree to follow me was no easy task, Starscream has been working them since…”

“Do they know?” Optimus interrupted, his helm finally lifting as he peered up at the silver mech. “Do they know, about us?”

Megatron froze, his faceplates calm and collected. “They know we have a truce and they are willing to work with you to take down Nemesis.” He answered evenly.

“Ahhh…” Optimus nodded, his helm falling back to face the ground. “Well again, I am happy for the help but, but what happens after we defeat Nemesis, _if_ we defeat him?”

Megatron huffed. “We, we will address that once it comes to pass Optimus, but for now at least we have…”

“We?” Optimus asked, his optics flickering as he tilted his helm and glared at Megatron. “What _we_ Megatron? You have your troops, I have mine, like always.” He said sternly and Megatron felt his spark skip as he heard the fire in the Prime’s voice.

**_At least he isn’t just acting numb to everything anymore… Well, for now._ **

“Optimus I _told you_ , this is not so easy! Pull your helm out of your aft and realize what I must contend with here! Starscream has been working on my troops since I left, when I addressed them more than half looked to Starscream to approve things before they agreed and I seriously doubt the rest would fight for me if the majority follow him. I, I am doing the _best_ I CAN!” Megatron shouted his air of control and calm quickly crumbling as his frustration grew

Optimus flinched unconsciously as the other mech yelled and he had to override his battle protocols as they whirled to life. Megatron heard the hiss of halted transformation and groaned despairingly. **_Arrrgh, I need to be calm damnit! I just… If he would just, ARRRRGH!_**

Megatron vented in deeply, stilling his thundering spark before crouching in front of the smaller mech. “Optimus I _am_ trying. I am trying to ensure that my troops will listen to reason in the end that maybe after they see more of this world, after they meet this Prime they have only heard about they will come to realize what I have.”

Optimus lifted his helm, his optics not quite meeting Megatron’s. “What is it you have realized, Megatron?” He asked quietly.

“That… That we… That _I_ was wrong, that _I_ lost my way.” The silver mech answered, his voice low and guilt ridden as he answered and it pulled Optimus’s optics up just a little more with its sincerity. “I was wrong Optimus, I know that now. I know that what I had started with the Decepticons no longer exists, I know I steered us down the wrong path and we forgot what we were fighting for, what I was fighting for.”

Megatron sighed, his helm lowering as he thought of everything he had learned since coming to this universe. “I see it here, I see what I did more than ever and, and I hate it! I hate what happened to our Cybertron, I hate the countless sparks that have been extinguished because of my actions… I think, I really believe that once they see the life here, once they are reminded of what our Cybertron used to be, once they see the sparklings, the smiles, the _hope_ that they will understand how I have changed but… But until then I must be careful.”

Optimus turned his helm away, guilt rising in his own spark as he nodded. “I… Forgive me Megatron, you are right. I, I was not considering such things last night and I shouldn’t have jumped to such conclusions. I apologize.”

Megatron lifted his helm, his optics blazing with hope as he scanned over Optimus. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

Optimus vented out heavily before turning back to Megatron. “Very well, I believe they deserve a chance at redemption, as do you. We will work together.” He said stiffly as he grunted and stood.

Megatron blinked at him in surprise. “Wait, Optimus… Where are you going?” He exclaimed quickly blocking Optimus’s path.

The Prime scowled up at the larger mech. “I am going to the village, Megatron. I want to recharge, I am tired.” He said simply, trying to move around the other mech but Megatron merely stood in his way each time.

Optimus huffed irritation. “What _is it_ , Megatron? I told you we would work together, what _more_ do you want!?” He asked angrily, hating how his vocalizer crackled with emotion as he asked.

“I, I have more to say, Optimus.” Megatron retorted, placing one of his servos on Optimus’s shoulder to stop the mech just to flinch as Optimus growled at him.

“Do _not_ touch me Megatron.” Optimus said coldly, his optics flickering faster as he glared up at the mech.

Megatron scowled right back. “Optimus what… I _thought_ that we understood one another?”

Optimus pulled away from the silver mech, his spark again hammering in his chassis as anger filled him. “I said we could work together, Megatron, but that does not give you the right to touch me. Now please, I am _tired,_ I want _to rest.”_ He insisted, swallowing hard as he tried to get past the mech again but Megatron growled and stepped in front of him.

“Damnit mech! What is your _problem_!?” Megatron snarled. “I am trying to talk to you! We aren’t done her…”

“We are _done_ Megatron. I am leaving!” Optimus growled back, pushing against Megatron with his good servo. “Stand aside!”

It was clear Optimus was not feeling up to par as his push had about as much power in it as a sparkling’s would and Megatron couldn’t help but laugh at his feeble attempts to move him. “Come on Optimus, stop this! You are acting like a child.”

Apparently that was the _wrong_ thing to say and the silver mech realized that as Optimus froze and a deep rumble came from the smaller mech. “ _I_ am acting like a child, _Megatron_?” He asked sharply, his optics flashing as he raised his helm and stared directly into Megatron’s optics. “I am? _Truly_? Who is the one that is never taking anything seriously!? The one who cowers before others as their friends are attacked? The one that storms off without ever thinking of their teammates. The one that cannot commit to _anything_ but themselves!? _You_ are the one acting juvenile Megatron and I am tired of needing to be the only adult when it comes to us!”

Megatron snarled. “Easy Optimus. I came here to make things right, I came here to fix my mistakes and you are the one running from it all!”

“Frag off, Megatron!” Optimus yelled, his anger giving him strength and he shoved the larger mech harder. “I am not the one running, YOU ARE! You have been running your whole damn life! When things get hard, you run, when you aren’t guaranteed victory, you run, when some mech fragging opens his spark to you, lets you in after constantly being dragged down by you over and over again YOU RUN! SO FUCK YOU! I am _TIRED_. I am in _Pain_! I want to sleep and forget… FORGET EVERYTHING! So MOVE!” Optimus cried, his frame shaking as he shoved the larger mech again yet even with the rage that was building inside him his frame’s weakness was nothing compared to Megatron and the mech hardly stumbled backwards.

“Stop this Optimus!” Megatron retorted angrily, grabbing Optimus’s servo and holding it tight. “You are being foolish! Stop yelling for a moment and let me spe…”

“Why!?” Optimus hissed, his frame stepping in so they were faceplate to battlemask. “Why Megatron, what do you have to say that I want to hear? What is it? What is it you need to tell me so badly Megatron… WHAT!?”

The silver mech snarled. “Well shut up for a _moment_ and you will _find out_!” He said as he vented raggedly, the white puffs from each lightly brushing against Optimus’s mask and fogging up the metal with each harsh breath. “Optimus I… I am sorry. I am sorry about last night, I am sorry about, about the war, I am sorry I… I am sorry I am such a coward.”

Optimus blinked, his anger falling back as Megatron’s words filtered through his processor but he looked away before those cursed optics could burrow too deeply into his spark. “Megatron it, it is fine…” He muttered weakly.

“No, it isn’t.” Megatron said softly, his servo rising and going under Optimus’s chin to pull his helm back towards his. He felt his spark ache as Optimus tried to pull away from him. “Please stop shutting me out Optimus.”

“Megatron please…” Optimus pleaded quietly, his optics burning as they filled with coolant. “Please stop playing with me.”

Megatron pulled back, his optics wide in surprise as he peered deeply into Optimus’s dim optics. “Optimus, I… I am not trying to play with you.”

“Then why all _of this_?” Optimus pleaded, pulling against Megatron’s hold of him. “Why can’t you let me _go_? Why can’t you let me leave?”

“Because I am not done, Optimus! Because _we_ are not done!” Megatron yelled.

Optimus shook his helm, the fight leaving him as his shoulders slumped and he looked up at Megatron. “Megatron, I don’t want to be just some trophy of yours, some conquest, or even someone to run to when _you_ get too overwhelmed and need comfort. What about what I need? Have, have you thought of that?”

Megatron scoffed. “Of course I have Optimus. Why do you think I am here?” He growled in frustration. “I…Optimus I am trying to be honest with you. I am apologizing for being a coward damnit and if you could just cool down for a moment and listen instead of immediately finding excuses not to…” He sighed, his helm dropping wearily against his chest.

Optimus peered up at him. “Do you blame me?” He asked quietly and Megatron lifted his helm, their optics meeting. “Vorns, thousands of vorns you have taught me to distrust you, Megatron. You have taught me to be afraid of you, to be wary…” Optimus chuckled sadly, shaking his helm in frustrated awe. “And even with those lessons I _always_ fall for you. I fall, taking in your kind words, or your promise of peace… I have fallen for your tricks so many times...” He looked back up at the silver mech, his optics desperate and worn. “I am _tired_ , Megatron.”

Megatron sighed a long wisp of white vapor escaping him as he shivered in the cold air. “I know, Optimus. And, and no… No I don’t blame you for not trusting me, I know I did that to you.”

Optimus nodded, his optics growing dim as he slumped before the larger mech. “Well, that should be it then Megatron. I… Can’t we just leave it at that, _please_?” He begged unable to meet Megatron’s optics.

Megatron tilted his helm, his spark aching at Optimus’s plea. “I… Optimus, I don’t want to leave it at that.” He said sorrowfully and perhaps selfishly.

A small sob escaped the Prime, his helm hanging lower and Megatron turned his helm as he fought desperately to find the right words.

“Emotions do not come easily to me well… Some do, too easily if I am honest, but not the _good_ ones.” Megatron admitted as he stared down at the back of Optimus’s helm, wishing the mech would look up at him, but not forcing it. “I get angry easily, I lose my temper, and many times just _react_ … I know how to be furious, I know how to hate but… But love? I knew it once but…”

“I destroyed it for you.” Optimus said gruffly, wiping at his faceplates as tears fell.

“ _I_ destroyed it for me.” Megatron whispered his optics shuttering as he vented deeply. “I destroyed it because, because once you were changed… I relied on you for affection and happiness so strongly that when I thought I lost you I helped myself believe _without_ you, love didn’t exist, that I was never capable of it, that _you_ were the only reason I ever had it, but that was… That was a selfish lie I told myself to excuse the chaos I wrought once you were gone.”

Optimus tilted his helm, one optic glancing sideways at Megatron and the silver mech smiled. **_Well, at least I have some of his attention._**

“I have used that excuse for so long but the truth is, I _did_ know how to feel more than rage before you. I understood care, I understood worry, and joy…  It is what started the Decepticons! It is why I fought for those with nothing! I wanted others to be able to feel those things, to look out for one another, to work as equals, and respect one another no matter their chaste… It is tainted now though, my understanding of love, and I do not recognize what, what I have been feeling since I came here.”

Optimus’s helm turned a little more towards him and Megatron’s smile grew. “It is hard to differentiate my hate from love because for years I twisted it too much. I used my love for you to fuel my hate and somewhere in all of that, things hit a line I didn’t even know existed, a line I… I don’t know if I can come back from _but_ would like to try.”

He stepped closer to the smaller mech, Optimus now tilting his helm up at him as his optics bathed him in their beautiful blue light. “What I feel for you, I can’t describe, or maybe I can but… But I am too much of coward to do so. I am too afraid to face _everything_ Optimus because, don’t you see… If I, if I say… If I arrgh, then I will have to face everything, who I am, what I have done and I am terrified, Optimus.”

Optimus blinked as Megatron’s servo began to shake around his wrist. “Megatron…”

“I have done such things, Optimus.” Megatron continued, his optics haunted looking as they stared into his. “I have only known hate, or only accepted hate in my life for so long and now suddenly I am s-surrounded by s-so much kindness and warmth and I… I don’t know w-what to d-do with it! I don’t know how to h-handle it! I d-don’t deserve it! And, and I d-don’t w-want to r-ruin it… It has been s-so l-long since I felt…”

Megatron growled, his denta clenching as he let go of Optimus and turned away to collect himself and the Prime stared at his back taking in all the silver mech had said.

“I have Knockout t-treating me like a _friend,_ I have T-Tron giving me the hard advice no others have ever dared or cared to, I have Toyo… Fraggin Toyo just holding to me, cheering for me as I call her Pest and try to send her away. I keep pushing them all away and the keep FRAGGIN coming BACK!” He spun back to Optimus, his mismatched optics blazing. “I would rather be alone! I would rather they all just COWER and RUN because then, then I could just stop hurting them ALL!”

“I have hurt Knockout so many times, insulted him, belittled his intelligence but still he stays with me. Toyo, she was right to run that night, she should have! Should have since the beginning and Tron… Ohhh…” His optics filled with coolant, his frame shaking terribly as he brought his optics up to Optimus’s. “He is captured because of me, Optimus…” He muttered through numb dermas.

Optimus frowned up at him, “What are you talking about?” He asked quietly and Megatron shook harder.

“We were together in the end, when we found you and he… They were coming and he told me to take you and try for the portal… Optimus I left him and now…” He looked up at the Prime, his optics flickering wildly. “It should have been _me_ , it should have been me that was captured, that stayed behind! He doesn’t deserve what nightmares Nemesis has in store for him! I DO!”

Optimus blinked up at him, his faceplates in a kind of shock as Megatron lifted his trembling servo and placed it against Optimus’s cheek. “He could love you Optimus. He would treat you the right way, he loves you so, so _fragging_ much and now you are just left with _me_! Me the coward, me the destroyer, the _monster_!”

Megatron’s optics dimmed as he peered so deeply, so intently at the mech before him. “I _don’t_ want to love you Optimus! I don’t want to love ANYONE and yet when I think of you, when you were missing from Earth, when you were dying in my arms after the river, when I felt the harpoon wound through whatever it is that connects us and… And when you left me last night I can’t help but find you, save you, follow you through time and space even though I know it would just be better to stay AWAY! Everyone is better if I AM NOT HERE! Everything I touch becomes tainted and ruined and I don’t want that for you and yet… Yet here I am and I… I am so sorry for my weakness.”

Optimus pulled away from Megatron’s servo, his spark hammering in his chest. “Megatron I…” He started but he didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t even sure what _Megatron_ was saying. Did he want to stay away or, or did he want to stay? How could he believe this mech or…

Or maybe what he was saying was he was just as lost and confused as Optimus but, where Optimus chose to embrace their connection and what he felt, Megatron was doing everything in his power to push it all away.

“I don’t know what you want from me Megatron.” He whispered in desperate confusion, his helm rising and once more he felt himself drawn into the mech’s endless optics…

“ARRRRGH!” Megatron growled, his servos going to his helm in frustration. “I _don’t_ know either! I want… I want to, to ignore you! I want to be free of your hold on my spark, I want things to, to be normal…”

Optimus frowned, his optics dimming as he nodded. “I can do that.” He said hollowly and Megatron growled again.

“Arrrgh, BUT I DON’T!” He stepped closer, Optimus’s helm still hanging as his chest brushed the smaller mech’s. “But I _don’t_.”

“You can’t have both Megatron.” Optimus said heavily.

“I KNOW!” Megatron exclaimed. “I know I can’t and, and I don’t want to play with you Optimus, I swear on the All Spark I don’t. I… I just…  I will tell you one thing I do understand and that is, I know the _thought_ of losing you it… It hurts.”

Optimus lifted his helm once more yet his optics seemed empty. “Megatron we… We have much to do.” He said dejectedly and the silver mech groaned as he felt the mech shut off from him once more.

**_I am losing him, I am losing him because I can’t, I don’t know how to do this!_ **

His words failing him he stepped in close one last time. “Optimus I don’t have the words, I don’t have the words _you_ want me to but, but just open yourself to me, just for a moment and feel what I feel, please?”

The Prime froze, his ever tight field choking him more as his spark thundered. “Megatron no, no please.” He begged quietly, his optics widening as he started to step away. “Please don’t do that because, because then you will be leaving it up to me to decide! If… If I feel… I don’t want to hang on for something that doesn’t exist!”

“BUT IT DOES EXIST!” Megatron said desperately, following every one of Optimus’s retreating steps until the smaller mech hit the front of the boulder and he could go no further. “It does Optimus and I just don’t know what to do with…”

“YOU THINK I WILL!?” Optimus asked despairingly. “You think I have known slag about everything you have shown me here!? How dare _you_!” He cried pushing himself against the boulder as he tried desperately to distance himself from Megatron. “You think I am not just as confused, just as lost!? But, but at least I have the iron to speak with I feel!”

Megatron scoffed. “And I am willing to _show_ you what I feel! Please Optimus!? You asked for this only, only _what..._ Because I cannot do it the way _you_ demand me to, it then means _nothing_!? How is that fair!?”

Optimus stopped his failed escape, his spark aching with guilt at Megatron’s words. “I… No, no it doesn’t mean nothing.” He admitted quietly sighing heavily before he nodded. “A-alright…”

Megatron nearly fainted in relief as Optimus finally gave in, waiting patiently as the smaller mech groaned miserably and released his field.

The silver mech grimaced as the first thing he received from Optimus’s end was utter despair. The smaller mech was filled with it and he heard screams coming from his very core. The Prime wept at the loss of Tron, his longing and love for the mech so tangible it made Megatron’s plating shiver with its power and his own spark ached in response.

**_He truly loves him. He loves him with all of his spark._ **

Optimus looked up at him, his pain filled optics reflecting the little bit of moonlight that somehow found its way through the storm and his tears glistened in its white light.

 _/I do./_ Optimus’s voice filled his helm and it was as pain ridden as his optics were. _/But… But you…/_

Megatron gasped as a different kind of anguish and longing washed over him only, instead of it being for Tron it, it was for him. There was fear there, fear and a sense of betrayal, but there was also confusion, hope, and of course, love…

He did love Megatron, almost as much as he feared him and that struck a chord with the silver mech. The two sensations mingled together in Optimus’s spark in a ball of sparking raging confusion and chance and he felt the mech’s exhaustion with having to keep up with Megatron’s indecision and constant signal changes.

He felt a wave of joy with a sensation of them kissing, and yet a cold emptiness when Megatron pulled away or raged… He felt the smaller mech’s pride in him when Megatron was kind and patient, yet fear when Megatron yelled at him or berated him…

It was a flux of emotions, all of them riding on the hope that he would not be left bruised, broken, and alone in the end and it hurt Megatron’s spark to feel that _that_ was exactly how Optimus thought this all would end.

Everything coming from the mech seemed so strong, far stronger than it had ever been before and Megatron fell to his knees with the weight of it all. “O-Optimus…” He whispered, his optics burning as he fell beneath the blanket of Optimus’s field.

Optimus turned his helm away, a resentful blush coming across his faceplates as he stared at the sands. “And you?” He asked stiffly and Megatron shook his helm as he remembered just what he was trying to accomplish.

Megatron focused inwards steeling his spark as he too let his field expand, probably more than he had in over ten thousand vorns. “Optimus… This, this is what I cannot say…” He said quietly as he knelt before the mech and revealed everything.

Optimus’s optics bulged, his spark hammering as chaos suddenly flooded it. He cried out, stumbling back into the boulder as wave after wave of vibrant, painful, and confusing emotions whirled within him. Much like Megatron he couldn’t believe what he was receiving from the mech, how much stronger it was than ever before yet, unlike him, Megatron’s hold on his emotions were near non-existent and Optimus struggled to stay above the waves.

There was wretched agony there, hatred like he had never experienced himself, there was anger with himself, fury at the world… Vengeance tempted him, whispered to him constantly, he heard screams of pain, of rage yet, in the midst of all of his darkness and bedlam there was a smaller wave one that, even though its size was small, the _power_ within it was as blinding as it was desperate and it longed to be fed, to be _heard_ and in it lie the mech’s capacity to love.

He felt Megatron’s love for Toyo, felt as he wished he could hold her, keep her and fill his days for now and ever more by giving her the world. He felt the mech’s great apperception to Knockout and Soundwave, even though he felt he didn’t deserve their friendship and he was afraid to call it that, but wanted to.

Then came Tron a mech that had literally helped unravel him since he first laid optics on him. He felt Megatron’s jealousy of the mech yet also his admiration. Megatron valued Tron greatly, respected him almost like no mech he had ever met except perhaps for Optimus.

“Ohhhhh…” A broken moan may have escaped Optimus but he wasn’t sure and an ache seemed to come from his knees yet the pain paled in comparison to what was happening in his spark as he finally found the space where he existed within Megatron’s.

It seemed the strongest negative emotions as well as the most positive ones flowed over this wave. There was old hate there yet, it was crumbling! There was great fear; choking, strangled fear of letting him in, letting Optimus be a part of him beyond his fury and yet that wall too seemed to be crumbling, even faster as he laid his spark bare before the Prime in that very moment. Yet, out of all the emotions in that space pain and love was the strongest.

Pain of loss, of abandonment, of self-loathing. Pain as death and destruction buried the mech for all his past wrongs and then the love… The undeserved, the terrifying, the consuming love he felt for Optimus was maddening.

It made him question _everything_ that had kept him going all these years, it made him loathe himself, and resent Optimus with its wondrous promise of comfort, of joy and happiness and he fought it with every fiber of his being until… Until he couldn’t...

The chaotic journey ebbed, the waves pulling back suddenly and Optimus gasped through hiccupped cries as he came back to himself.

He blinked through his tears amazed to find himself now on his servos and knees in the snow covered sands. Apparently he had stumbled out from there cover perhaps desperate to escape the other mech’s overwhelming field, he wasn’t sure.

He lifted his helm, his optics blazing through the storm to find Megatron worriedly crouched before him.

“Optimus?” Megatron whispered to him, his mismatched optics bright with concern. “I, I am sorry, maybe I released it too…” He never got to finish as a mournful sob escaped Optimus and suddenly the smaller mech’s arms were around his neck holding tight to him as he cried.

“Optimus…” He called to the mech softly yet the Prime didn’t answer just held him tighter as he buried his helm in the crook of Megatron’s shoulder. Hesitantly Megatron lifted his own arms, slowly bringing them around Optimus so that the mech would have plenty of time to refuse his touch but no protest came and he pulled the small mech in close.

They stayed that way for a bit, the falling snow burning their plating and wounds as they knelt holding each other desperately.

“You hold such pain.” Optimus’s muffled voice said after some time and Megatron chuckled bitterly.

“Most of it I did to myself Optimus.” He said gruffly. “But you, yours seems to only come from others… Me mostly.” He admitted angrily.

Optimus said nothing, his spark easing as he laid his helm against Megatron’s chest and he reveled in the pulse of the larger mech’s spark. **_Home…_ **He thought unconsciously and his spark ached at its loss.

_/It used to be home for you, long ago before I tainted it and… And shut you out Optimus, I am sorry./_

Megatron’s somber voice filled his helm and he vented out as he realized how much he missed hearing the mech’s thoughts. He didn’t feel so alone when Megatron was with him just like… **_Tron…_**

Megatron sighed as sorrow filled Optimus’s field once more and he felt the smaller mech’s ache for his twin vividly. “If you could stay, would you?” He asked quietly and Optimus stiffened in his arms.

“I…” Optimus started, his spark torn as always when it came to these two mechs yet he had a thought and suddenly pulled his helm from Megatron’s chest to peer up at him. “Would _you_?”

Megatron’s optical ridge rose in surprise, his helm turning away as he thought. “I… I think, yes.” He said a smile rising on his dermas as he revealed the truth of what was in his spark and he turned back to Optimus, his smile growing as he saw a glint of hope in the smaller mech’s optics. “Yes, I think I would. I think I… I think I would like to stay if I could. I know Knockout wants to and, and to have Toyo for the rest of my days and…”

He stopped a moment, his optics flickering nervously. “And perhaps you and Tron and I… Well, if you would have me I…”

Optimus laughed as Megatron’s words failed him once more. “Megatron, I love you, of course you would be welcomed.”

Megatron’s vents ceased, his spark hammering at those magnificent words and he wished he had it in him to return them but the fear attached to them was more powerful and he begrudgingly lowered his helm, “Optimus, I… I can’t…”

“I know.” Optimus said softly, thoughtfully as he lifted his servo and gently placed it under Megatron’s helm turning the mech back to him. “But maybe one day, you will?”

Megatron’s optics dripped with tears, his frame shaking as he nodded. “Maybe…” He answered his voice filled with static. **_Frag it all, why can’t I just tell him!? He is here, he is holding me after I thought I would never get him back! WHY CAN’T I DO IT?_**

Optimus smiled knowingly, “I am sorry, for running.”

“Me too, for being a coward.” Megatron answered with a small smile all the while warring with himself, hating the cowardice that he spoke of as it strangled him now. **_Optimus I… I want more for us…_**

“Kiss me?” Optimus asked shyly, nervously and Megatron’s smile grew before he obediently, eagerly lowered his helm and their lips brushed together.

Optimus sobbed under the touch, his aching spark soaring a little higher than the despair that still suffocated it. He loved Tron desperately but, but he didn’t feel whole without Megatron, no matter what kind of a curse that might carry.

Megatron moaned, his servos running along Optimus’s back as he deepened their kiss and let his field expand yet unlike before this time it was filled with nothing but awe, gratitude, and bliss. He vented faster as Optimus’s own field came over him and he felt the mech’s love for him in return.

It warmed his tattered spark, being under the comfort of Optimus’s field and made him long for more of it, to never part from it… **_How do you hold such life in you Optimus, such kindness, such forgiveness and how… How do I evenly remotely deserve your attention and patience after everything I have done to you?_**

Their ragged vents steamed in the cool air, their servos running along each other’s plating, memorizing each scar, each seam and they lost themselves in the bliss of the other. There had been such pain recently, such loss and after sharing what was in their sparks, seeing each other’s pain and longing…

“Uhhh, M-Megatron…” Optimus gasped as Megatron’s kisses began to travel lower, the silver mech moaning as he nipped at his neck cabling.

“Arrrgh frag, Optimus…” Megatron answered heatedly, his control faltering as his spark sang for the mech before him. Optimus was hurting and he wanted to… He wanted to take all of that pain away, especially the pain he had inflicted.

**_Primus… This, this feels so right. Please, please let me not screw this up. Let me deserve him, let me admit…_ **

He picked the smaller mech up, knowing Optimus was still weak and in pain and the snow was gathering on all of his wounds, he needed to get him under shelter.

He walked the mech back under their cover, his lips never leaving Optimus’s and he groaned as he laid the mech on to the sands below them. “Optimus, I… Thank you, thank you for listening, for giving me a chance.”

Optimus vented out as Megatron’s servos caressed his aching plates so sweetly. “Megatron, I… I love you… I am sorry…”

“Arrrgh, no, no more apologies Optimus.” Megatron growled, his guilt and self-loathing growing each time Optimus said those words… Shouldn’t he be able to do the same!?

Optimus cried out as Megatron licked at his neck, his hips rising as he let himself fall before the mech, like he always did. He was still a wreck, still uncertain about the future, and the loss of Tron hurt him in ways he couldn’t describe but to be comforted after so much loss, to feel safe for a moment to feel…

 ** _He does love me, he may not be able to say it but, but maybe one day…_** Optimus thought hopefully yet a flair of despair came with it.

Megatron flinched as that thought carried over to him and his spark burned angrily as he tried to say what was _right there_ , what he felt in his spark… **_Damnit all! Optimus I…_**

He vented out in frustration, his servos deepening in their caress as Optimus writhed under him. He peered up, pulling his lips away from the mech’s neck as he stared deeply into Optimus’s optics and he felt awful as he found tears in them.

“Optimus, I am sorry. Do, do you w-want me to stop?” He asked, uncertain if he should even go further than this. The poor mech was suffering Tron’s loss and they had just made up after…

“Please…” Optimus said sadly, his optics dripping with coolant. “There, there has been so much p-pain… I thought… Ohhh, I thought I h-had l-lost you b-both…”

Megatron keened, raising his helm as he kissed the smaller mech’s tears away. “Forgive me for giving you reason to run.” He said quietly and a sob came from Optimus.

“Are you g-going to leave me? Is this all for n-nothing?” He asked, his optics blazing with fear and Megatron shook his helm.

“I have chased you across the galaxy Optimus, and that was when I thought I hated you.” He said with a sad smile.

Optimus blinked up at him. “Do you still hate m-me, do you still hate me for what I t-took from you?”

Megatron froze, the desperation in Optimus’s voice echoing in his spark. “I… I think he is in there Optimus. I think… I… I don’t know how to…” He stumbled, his spark and processor warring as the truth continued to evade him.

To _think_ Orion was still there was different from knowing. If he just thought the mech was in there and didn’t _know_ for certain then, then there was still a sliver of hope that he could excuse what he had done during the war, but… But if he said he _knew_ that, _that_ would unravel everything.

As Optimus shrank in on himself as Megatron struggled, the silver mech sighed. “I can’t say Orion isn’t lost, or that he is in you, I am still struggling with that but… I don’t hate you, Optimus. I don’t.”

Optimus’s vents stopped and he became still. Megatron frowned at the reaction, afraid that he had said something awful. “Optimus…”

“You d-don’t h-hate me?” Optimus gasped, his faceplates scrunching before his servos flew to them and he hid from the mech as he began to weep.

Megatron felt awful. **_What did I do?_**

“Optimus, what…” He started as Optimus continued to cry but pulled his shaking servos down.

“Y-you h-have hated m-me my e-entire l-life.” He stuttered, his frame hitching as he cried. “I… Do you know w-what th-that feels like to, to finally… Ohhh, you don’t h-hate me!”

A wave of joy and awe flowed over Megatron and he yelped as Optimus wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. “Th-thank y-you…” Optimus moaned out through his tears, his arms trembling terribly. “Thank you, Megatron.”

The silver mech felt the agony that was now released from Optimus’s spark, the string that had been wrapped so tightly for so long and he realized the mech was right. Ever since Orion had become a Prime Megatron had hated, _loathed_ this mech and , and even though he had recently _shown_ him otherwise it seemed _hearing_ the words finally confirmed it for the poor mech and he was free of that pain.

“Ohhh Optimus…” He whispered, his arms wrapping around the small mech. **_I should have told him sooner. I should have told him I didn’t hate him but that I…_** Again that guilt grew in his spark and as he held the weeping Prime he wondered, what would it be like if I told him…

Suddenly Optimus’s dermas were pressed against his, the smaller mech moaning openly as his frame arched against Megatron’s. “Megatron, I love you… I love you so, so much!” Optimus cried, his servos gripping at Megatron as best as they could given their injuries and Megatron chuckled happily at the smaller mech.

“Optimuuuus…” He groaned as the mech’s lower panels scrapped against his and heat bloomed there. “I, I don’t want to h-hurt you.” He said, desperately aware of the smaller mech’s numerous wounds.

“P-please…” Optimus begged, his crying optics wide and pleading as he looked into Megatron’s. “Please, no more pain tonight? Please, t-take some of it away?”

As the quiet _sheek_ of a panel sliding away sounded, Megatron’s control fell back and he growled as he lowered his servo to find Optimus’s port wet and waiting for him. “Arrrgh gods Optimus.” He groaned, his digits circling the tunnel as he soaked them in the mech’s lubricant before carefully pushing two of them inside.

“Uhhhhhhh! Megatron!” Optimus’s optics shuttered, his back arching high as he was entered and Megatron watched it all in a haze of wonder.

**_I don’t deserve him…_ **

Optimus whimpered as his pain was washed away from the pleasure blooming between his thighs. He didn’t want to think anymore, he didn’t want to fight, or be afraid! He wanted to feel comfort, feel safe and he felt humbled and awed that he found both of those things with Megatron. **_Ohhh, he doesn’t hate me! He doesn’t…_**

As those magnificent digits moved deeper, gloriously pressing against his hidden nodes with each thrust Optimus felt more tears fall from his optics. **_If only… If only we could be a family. Tron, Toyo, Megatron and I… If only we could live here after it all, stay and live out our days in peace and wonder…Primus, please?_**

Optimus lifted his helm, his bleary optics scanning over Megatron’s as he panted. “Uhhh, I… I want you in me.” He said weakly and Megatron’s engines roared at the request.

“Ohh Optimus, thank you.” Megatron said as he pulled his digits out and carefully arranged himself above the smaller mech before opening his spike panel and gasping as the cold air brushed against its heated surface. “Thank you for loving me.” He whispered, lining his spike up against Optimus’s glorious heat and slowly pushing in.

“Uhhhhh, Megatron!” Optimus cried out, his helm falling back and intake hanging open as his valve was stretched with each magnificent inch. He moaned, his weak servos gripping Megatron’s arms as he steadied himself. “Unnnnn, yes… Oh… Oh please.”

Megatron grit his denta, forcing himself to be so _very_ careful. He didn’t want to hurt Optimus, not in the slightest tonight, everything was still so fragile and in a moment it could shatter, it did so _so_ often… He settled once he had entered to his hilt, his frame shaking as he fought for control.

“Megatron…”

The silver mech looked down, his optics finding Optimus’s and he felt his spark soar at the love he found sparkling within them. **_Do my optics look like this right now? Can he see how much… Oh… Why can’t I be braver?_**

He began to move his hips, pulling back gently before thrusting back in and the sounds Optimus made were like a melody created by the gods themselves and, and that he got to hear his song, that he got to be the reason for it… **_Optimus… I…_**

The Prime vented heavily, his frame’s pain slipping even further back and he began meeting each of Megatron’s thrusts with his own smaller ones. His shoulder was still scrap, but he did seem to have a little move control over it, and his torso didn’t burn so much… It was like Megatron was healing him, healing him from the inside out.

“Uhhhh, yess, please, _faster_ Megatron!” He cried, his charge growing and crackles of blue light skipped across his abdominal plating.

Megatron was worried for hurting the mech but as Optimus continued to moan happily under him he increased his thrusts, his own helm falling back as his charge grew. **_Arrrgh, this feels right, it feels safe, it…_**

They moved together, the storm raging around them but here, under their little shelter it was if the sun were shinning above, as if the whistling winds sang only for them, and after so much pain, and fear, and confusion they basked in the light and warmth they created together.

“Uhhh, uhh, Megatron… I… I am close.” Optimus vented out, his hips moving faster as he trembled.

Megatron groaned, lowering himself and holding the smaller mech tight as his thrusts became less controlled. “Ugggh, gods, Optimus yes… Please, let me… Uhhh, let me give you this pleasure… No more pain, Optimus. Not, unnn, not from me.”

Optimus sobbed, his spark flashing under his chest plates at the promise. “Ohhhhh….” He whimpered, his helm tucking into Megatron’s shoulder as he gave himself to the mech above, his hot vents tickling the silver mech’s throat with each pant. “P-please… Yes…. Ohhhhh… OHHHHH, OOOOHHHH MEGATRON!”

Megatron growled as he felt Optimus’s valve suddenly clench down tight, its calipers rippling along his spike and a gush of lubricant washing over him as the mech climaxed. “Unnnnnn, FRAAAG!” He grunted, burrowing his own helm into Optimus’s shoulder as he too found his end.

His spike twitched before spilling its nectar into the smaller mech and in just an odd flash, an unexpected dream Megatron almost wished they were bonded so that, that he could give this mech the gift of a sparkling…

Megatron huffed, the odd wish evaporating as his sense returned and he hoped Optimus hadn’t received that _surprise_ from him! He peered down at the mech, his spark racing with fear but Optimus just looked up at him in the hazy afterglow of overload and he relaxed. **_What, what the frag was that? Why, why would I think of such a thing!? I mean, I can’t even say I…_**

He paused, his optics roaming over Optimus as the mech vented wearily but happily under him. His optics trailed along the mech’s faceplates, across his lips, up to his stunning optics and he felt his spark pulse painfully in his chest. **_I do…_**

**_I… I love him._ **

**_I love him._ **

**_I love him so fragging much!_ **

Megatron pulled his helm back suddenly, drawing Optimus’s sleepy gaze to him. “Megatron? What is it?” Optimus asked as Megatron stared at him so intensely.

Megatron’s optics were wide and fearful as they bore into Optimus’s. “Optimus I… I think I…” **_Please, please let me say it! I want to! I do… I am just terrified…_**

Optimus could hardly vent for the way Megatron was looking at him. It, it was like the world was about to become new, like life was happening, blooming right before him. “ _Megatron_?” He asked in a fearful yet anticipating whisper.

**_I can do this! He, he deserves to know the truth! I… I have already shown him what I feel so, so this part should be easier right? I… I can…_ **

Megatron smiled, his spark pulsing so quickly he thought he might faint and he lowered his helm once more, his lips brushing Optimus’s as his optics blazed excitedly, fearfully, lovingly into Optimus’s. “I think I, I think I lov…”

“LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!”

Optimus pulled back, the spell he was under ripping to shreds as Megatron’s optics suddenly bulged, his frame going ridged before something wrapped around his throat and he was yanked backwards!

“MEGATRON!” Optimus cried, his battered frame immediately jumping up as his battle protocols fired to life and servos transformed only to freeze as he saw far too many optics staring at him through the snow.

“TRAITOR!” Starscream’s voice cut through air like a jagged blade as he reeled his leader towards him with a grappling hook. “Get cuffs on the traitorous bastard, _now_!”

Optimus roared, his rifle lifting as he pointed directly at the seeker’s grinning helm but stopped as the flyer then pointed his missile launcher at Megatron’s struggling frame. “Uh,uh,uhhh… Weapons down Optimus or I blast your _lover i_ nto ash.”

Optimus vented out, his spark reeling as he pointed one rifle at Starscream and the other skirted along the circle of optics around him. **_Nooo, NO! Wh-What do we do now!? Primus, what do we DO!?_**


	34. The Knight and Destroyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter yay! Hehe and art at the end. I was gonna fix the art a bit but my stupid program shut down and I had to leave it as it is. Anywhooooo, Eeeep! Enjoy and sorry for errors!

 

{Oracle’s Village}

“FRIEND!”

Starscream transformed before the gates to the village a weary broken smile growing on his faceplates as Raz ran up to him and immediately hugged him tight and Ratchet nearly soiled himself at the sight.

Shockwave giggled as the medic shied away from Raz, “What the matter? Don’t like hugs?” He asked in surprise and Ratchet gaped at the mech. “Course, you are kind of grumpy so I guess it makes sense…” Was all the yellow mech said before skipped into the town excitedly, waving at the huge creature as he passed.

Knockout was just as terrified as Ratchet and paled as Starscream looked like he was going to be hugged to death in the huge beast’s arms. “Primus help us all.” He whispered to Ratchet who nodded nervously in return.

“Friend lives!” Raz said excitedly and Starscream chuckled.

“Uhhh, it is good to see you Raz.” He grunted as the insecticon squished him.

Raz eventually let him go, smiling as best he could as he peered over the wary bots that stood a ways back from them. “New friends?” He asked happily and Starscream peered back at Ratchet and Knockout.

“Yes, that one there is Soundwave’s ummm, good friend.” He said smiling as Knockout blushed but the medic’s shy expression quickly turned to horror as Raz bellowed and ran up to him.

 ** _AHHH! I am GONNA DIE!_** He shrank in on himself, glowering as Ratchet quickly made way for the odd creature and suddenly he was lifted off his pedes and pulled into a tight and terrifying embrace.

“RAZ LOVE SOUNDWAVE! Good mech deserves mate!” Raz celebrated as he spun Knockout around and the red medic had to fight to keep his battle protocols from firing to life before he realized what the _mech_ had said.

“ _Mate_?” He huffed, grateful as he was lowered to his pedes and the insecticon beamed at him.

“Not mate?” Raz asked in confusion, peering back at Starscream in confusion and the flyer merely shrugged.

“Umm, well…” Knockout started, brushing the snow from his frame as he considered the bug’s words. “I mean… I dunno. I haven’t even… We haven’t even said I love yo…”

“WHY NOT!?” Raz gasped and odd screeching noise coming from his pincers and Knockout nearly squealed in horror at the sound.

Starscream laughed, placing an arm on the insecticon’s. “Well you are holding him up Raz.” He said, throwing Knockout a kind smile. “Perhaps if you let him go see Soundwave he could tell him?”

Raz’s optics brightened. “Oh yes, yes, tell love. YELL LOOOOVE!” He said jovially as he moved out of the way and Knockout nervously chuckled before making his way past the huge creature.

“O-okaaaay…” He said, inching his way past before turning and running to where he had seen Shockwave skip off to.

It was Ratchet’s turn to scowl as he watched Knockout abandon _him_ to the beast yet his mood soured as he thought of Optimus, and he peered back into the desert longingly. It had still taken them a decent amount of time to get here and who knew what was happening back where they left him. **_You had better be ok mech or I swear I will rip Megatron a new port right where his spike used to…_**

“New friend number two?”

Ratchet swallowed apprehensively as he turned his helm around just to scream as his entire vision was filled with huge bug like optics.

Raz laughed as Ratchet almost hyperventilated in front of him. “New friend jumpy?”

Starscream frowned, his optics narrowing as he scanned over the medic. “Yes, he is.” He mumbled shortly. He wasn’t certain what he thought of the new medic but he knew the mech was miserable and he hadn’t treated Pax very well since arriving.

Ratchet seemed to sense his mistrust and his optics dimmed as they met the jet’s but that was only until Raz began advancing on him and he jumped back further. “Whoa mech! I am _just fine_ staying on my pedes!”

Starscream’s frowned deepened as Raz slumped for a moment before nodding. “Sorry, Raz just likes friends.” He said sadly, peering back at Starscream in embarrassment.

The flyer sighed, throwing a smile he really didn’t feel up at the insecticon. “Hey, could you go grab me a rod? I am starving?” He asked and Raz immediately brightened.

“Yes, yes friend. Friend need rest, need fuel!” He said, patting Starscream’s helm affectionately before he ran off to help.

Ratchet vented in relief once the beast was gone and was about to follow Knockout’s path when Starscream stepped in his way.

“Listen, I am trying to be understanding of everything you have been through but that doesn’t mean you need to be an inconsiderate aft.” Starscream said sternly, his optics narrowed as he glared at the medic.

Ratchet blinked at the mech before his optics narrowed in return. “I am sorry _alright_ , but on my Cybertron those fraggers eat mechs like us for dinner!”

Starscream looked at him in surprise, his helm turning to where Raz and some other insecticons hurried to help others. “Really? Oh…” He said, his helm turning back to Ratchet with a strange apologetic look on it. “I apologize then Ratchet, but Raz and the others… Well here they are some of the kindest Cybertronians I know, please show them some respect? I promise they won’t eat you for… Wait, what is dinner?”

Ratchet’s scowl eased at the mech’s spark felt apology and he chuckled at the question. “Well, it is what some humans refer to as nighttime fueling and I am sorry, really…” He said a bit quieter his servo rubbing at the cuffs that still were wrapped around his wrists and Starscream dropped his helm at the sight. “I, I am just trying to grasp all of this and, well my defense mechanism is sarcasm and being grumpy when I don’t… When I don’t know how to handle things so yeah, I am sorry.”

As Ratchet pulled into himself, his light blue optics flickering with some unknown emotion Starscream sighed and placed a servo on the mech’s shoulder, his ember burning as the mech flinched at the touch. **_I must remember what this mech has been though. So far he has been with a starving team that lost their leader, he was then captured, tortured, and sent to an entirely different universe… I have lost Tron and I feel my world is falling apart, I can only imagine what is going on in his ember._**

Starscream sighed. “I, I have been a bit of a mess myself and I am sorry for that.” He confessed with a small smile and he was amazed when Ratchet lifted his helm and smiled a small smile back. “Come, let us get fixed up. I would like to head back out soon, make sure Pax is alright.”

Ratchet perked up at that, his optics widening as he followed the other mech into the village. “You, you are going to go back for Optimus?”

Starscream looked at him. “Of course.” He said simply, turning to continue into the village when he felt the medic’s shaking arm reach out to him and he glanced over his shoulder, his helm tilting in surprise as the medic looked at him intently.

“Th-thank you.” Ratchet whispered, his optics burning. “Thank you for looking out f-for him.”

Starscream paused, his ember reeling with how different this mech could be once you got past the misery and walls. “Pax is a good mech and he brought life into my leader, my _brother_ again. I owe him everything for that and will not let him suffer for his kindness.”

Ratchet nodded, a few tears falling down his faceplates as he did so. “Thank you for protecting him when, when he was all alone.”

Starscream smiled, his servo again going to Ratchet’s shoulder only this time the older mech didn’t flinch away. “It is what we do for family, my friend. We will do it for him and I know with all of my ember that he will do it for us.”

Ratchet laughed, wiping at his optics as he and the flyer continued walking when a thought struck him. “Wait, what is an ember?”

Starscream chuckled warmly, his servo never leaving Ratchet’s  shoulder as he led the mech through the village. “Come and sit, we can talk as we fuel.”

Ratchet nodded, his spark a bit lighter now that he had perhaps found, well… A friend. **_Perhaps Optimus is right, perhaps this place isn’t all bad._**

…………………………………………

{Amongst the sands…}

Megatron raged as he pulled against the cord that was coiled so tightly around his throat, his spark hammering as he tried to think up a plan. **_NO! NO! NO! What do we do!? How!? Why is he here! How did he get past Soundwave! Wait… Where is SOUNDWAVE!?_**

As if hearing his thoughts one of the vehicons present suddenly dropped the dark mech’s frame into the snow next to Megatron and the warlord snarled as he saw the amount of damage that covered the mech’s frame.

Poor Soundwave was bleeding from helm to pede, evidently not going down without a fight as even his two remaining tendrils had been ripped from his frame, the mech’s back now a mess of energon and four useless holes. **_Soundwave!? What did that bastard do to you, damnit all!_**

Optimus also noted how beaten Soundwave looked, his optics fleeting wildly from the dark mech, to Megatron, to the vehicons that surrounded him, and back to Starscream. **_What do I do!? I cannot radio anyone! At least we are far enough from the village so they won’t find it but that also means I can’t call for help!_**

Megatron bellowed as he was forced to his knees, the task taking nearly eight vehicons to bind him. Some placed stasis cuffs on him as they wrenched his arms behind his back, and others wrapped a special metal cord around the mech that would electrocute him with a push of a button, a button Starscream held as he watched the spectacle with a bright smile.

“ _Starscream_ , let him _go_!” Optimus cried, his frame shaking with his fury at the seeker; not only had he tortured Ratchet but now he had Megatron!?

“I really don’t think you are in _any_ position to demand anything, _Prime_.” Starscream said smoothly, his arm still pointed at Megatron. “And you Master… Such a shame, truly.”

“ _Fuck off wretch_.” Megatron growled and he fought against those holding him.

Starscream tsked at his leader. “And such primitive language, so disappointing.” The seeker sneered before spreading out his arms and addressing all of the troops that surrounded him. “And here we have it, what I have been warning all of us about for vorns! Megatron has failed, he has been tainted, he has been seduced by this mech and that, THAT is what will always keep us from defeating him, and ending the WAR! Though, whoring yourself to the Prime really shouldn’t be that much of a surprise considering Orion, _should it?_.” He chided as Megatron snarled at him.

“No wonder you were never able to kill him, _traitor._ ” He said before screaming, his untransformed servo whipping around before it slammed into Megatron’s helm.

The vehicons around them roared in approval, cheering the seeker on as his lifted his servo once more.

“I SAID STOP!” Optimus bellowed as he charged his weapon.

Starscream peered over his shoulder at the trembling Prime, his optics flashing before he smiled and lowered his fist. “My, my… You protect him with such _fervor_ Prime, makes me wonder just how long you have been manipulating our leader.”

The troops murmured and growled as they leveled their weapons at Optimus and Megatron felt his spark fall to his tanks. “Stop this! All of you!” He yelled furiously, his mismatched optics blazing up at Starscream. “You fool, you ruined everything!” He hissed.

Starscream titled his helm, his optics narrowing suspiciously. “Excuse me?”

“How do you think I made the truce with him you _fools_ , we need his power to destroy the Prime! I _had_ to make him believe I loved him! Do you have any idea how long that took!?” Megatron snarled.

Optimus blinked at the silver mech confusion filling his spark. **_No, no wait, what I felt from him today was true, painfully so! So… So just what is he doing?_**

 _/Play along and maybe we can make it out of here alive./_ Megatron desperately sent him yet his optics never left Starscream’s.

“You _pretended_ to love him?” Starscream asked sarcastically, laughing as he said it yet there was a murmur of uncertainty through the troops.

Megatron snorted. “Of course you fool! You think he would ever believe I would hold true to peace otherwise!? I had to manipulate him on a deeper level and now, now that has all gone to slag _because of you!”_

Starscream’s optics scanned around him, his confidence waning as the troops began to fidget uncomfortably. “ _Really_ …” He said slowly. “So he means nothing to you?”

Megatron glared at him flatly. “You are an _idiot_.” He said simply, his spark jumping as the mechs that held him began to loosen their hold.

Starscream hummed thoughtfully, his optics going from Megatron to Optimus. “Indeed…” He muttered as he stared at Optimus and the Prime did his best to look lost and furious which wasn’t hard really because all those emotions were true. He wasn’t sure what to think of this desperate plan and he wasn’t sure what path it would lead them down but, did he have a better idea? No.

“I have a theory.” Starscream said suddenly, noticing as Optimus’s rifle never changed its mark. **_If he was so broken, so betrayed by our glorious leader, you would think he would be pointing that at Megatron… Perhaps he is still upset over Ratchet but I bet…_**

He smiled, lifting his arm up and brandishing the remote. “Forgive me my Lord.” He said quickly before he hit the button and Megatron roared.

“NOOO!” Optimus cried, his mask of sadness leaving him as true desperation rippled through him as he watched Megatron jerk and scream, the silver mech’s optics flashing wildly as the electricity coursed through him. “TURN IT OFF!”

Megatron groaned, his frame sizzling as Starscream chuckled darkly and turned off the wretched device. “Well, either the Prime is too stupid to realize he has been duped or…” He pointed the remote at Megatron once more, his optics blazing as he smiled and pressed it against the moaning mech’s forehelm. “Or _you_ are _lying_.”

Megatron glared at the mech though his flickering optics. He knew that plan was flighty at best but he had had to try something. “You… You are m-making a _mistake,_ Starscream.” He hissed between clenched denta.

“I think _not_.” Starscream answered confidently as he peered back at Optimus. “Stand down Prime, or the torture continues.” There was another murmur of uncertainty from the crowd around them and Starscream scoffed. “The Prime isn’t that _stupid_ mechs. Megatron is lying to us! He loves the mech and is just trying to fool us into freeing him, isn’t he _Optimus_?” He asked, his wicked smile growing as he sneered at the Prime.

Optimus silently berated himself for reacting the way he did. **_I should have pretended to be fine with it, or pretended to be angrier with Megatron! Damnit, I don’t know how to…_**

_ZAAAAAAAP!_

“ARRRRRRRRRRGH!” Megatron cried as another torrent of electricity burned through him, his vents ceasing and he bit his lower derma as he tried to control his screams.

 “NOOOO!” Optimus yelled, his frame vibrating with echoes of Megatron’s agony. “Wait, wait _please_!?” He begged, staring in horror as blood poured from Megatron’s lip.

“On. Your. Knees.” Starscream demanded as he shut the device off once more and pointed to the ground.

 _/Don’t, d-don’t do it!/_ Megatron’s voice filled Optimus’s helm and his spark ached with how weak it sounded. _/Blast your way out of here! You need to get to the village, Nemesis has a trap planned. In three days’ time! You need to get them out of there!/_

Optimus gasped. **_NO… No, No I… I can’t leave you!_**

 _/There is nothing you can do. They loosened their hold on me, I… I am going to cause a distraction, you… You need to RUN! S-save them Prime./_ Megatron begged him and Optimus felt frozen with indecision.

“KNEEL!” Starscream screeched and Optimus trembled fearfully.

He knew he needed to save the village, they needed to be warned of whatever pending doom Megatron spoke of but, but if he left Megatron would almost certainly be killed. **_I already lost Tron and now… No, no I can’t leave but… I need to warn the village… I, I don’t know what to…_**

_ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_

“UUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGHHHHHH!” Megatron arched terribly, spittle coming from his intake as he screamed and coolant fell from his optics.

“MEGATROOOOOON!” Optimus screamed, tears falling from his optics as he bellowed through the wild storm that whirled around them. **_NOOOO! NO! I WILL LOSE HIM! They will KILL HIM if I don’t… I… I can’t leave him to this fate! I was wrong last night, he just needs a light… He needs someone to hope for him and then he… Then he can light the way for so many others! Primus… He deserves to LIVE!_**

“Arrrgh, frag this!” Starscream swore, switching the rope off and throwing the remote aside before he lifted his arm and pulled a blaster from his subspace. “My patience has run its course, PRIME!” He screamed before slamming the barrel hard against Megatron’s lolling helm. “ON YOUR KNEES OR I FRAGGIN END HIM!”

 “NOOOOO! P-please…” Optimus sobbed brokenly, finally relenting and transforming his shaking servos before he placed them behind his helm. “I, I g-give up. I give up…”

“YOU IDIOOOOOT!” Megatron screamed at him raggedly, the silver mech’s voice thick with pain and fury.

Optimus lowered his helm before falling to his knees. “I, I am s-sorry…” He whispered as he looked into Megatron’s optics. **_I can’t Megatronus… I, I c-can’t…_**

 _/YOU HAVE JUST KILLED THEM ALL!/_ Megatron’s raging, _furious_ voice filled his helm and Optimus keened pathetically under the weight of the other mech’s fury.

 ** _I, I… There could still be a way Megatronus… We, we can do this! I can’t lose you!_** Optimus sent back yet the weight, the _guilt_ in his spark was spreading; what if he was _wrong_?

Starscream smiled wickedly, peering at Megatron as he did so. “Let’s see just how _little_ this mech means to you.” He said darkly and Megatron’s optics bulged.

“ _F-fuck y-you_.” He grated out as he continued to jerk from his earlier shocks and Starscream’s optics blazed triumphantly.

“ _I thought so_.” The seeker cooed before spitting at the mech and standing tall before all of his troops. “I will show you all just how _little_ this mech means to our glorious leader.” He cried before pointing to two vehicons. “You, pick up that remote, if Megatron moves zap him, and you cuff the Prime.”

Megatron growled as those that used to be his soldiers immediately ran to do the bastard’s wishes. He swung his helm, glaring as Starscream sauntered over to Optimus, the coward stopping just out of the mech’s grasp until he was cuffed. **_Fraggin snake! What the frag is he planning now?_**

Once the Prime was securely bound, because Starscream was no fool, he strode over to the defeated looking mech, smiling as Optimus hung his helm and didn’t meet his optics. “My, my Prime… You look so sullen.” Starscream goaded, his optics flickering to Megatron’s but the silver mech was very good at keeping a stoic appearance and he merely stared at the seeker in irritation.

 ** _Well that won’t work. I need to get a reaction out of him or the troops won’t believe he is lying._** Starscream hummed thoughtfully, walking around the kneeling Prime as he pondered.

“How long has it been going on Megatron? How long have you had feelings for this mech?” He asked with a sneer but Megatron merely scoffed.

“You are a fool.” The warlord grated out and Starscream frowned.

He turned back to Optimus, placing a servo under the mech’s chin before raising his helm to his. “He can be so insulting.” He said with a smile, lightly dragging one of his claws down Optimus’s battlemask. It started off soft but eventually sparks and screeching began and Optimus grit his denta as a line of energon pooled up from the jagged wound.

Starscream smiled, peering back at Megatron but still the silver mech remained still and collected. He snarled, pushing Optimus’s helm back further until it was angled back so far his torso arched forwards and chest rose high.

“That looks like a nasty wound.”  Starscream remarked as he scanned over the huge weld on Optimus’s chassis.

Optimus vented in harshly, it was hard to get any air considering how terribly angled he was and now the seeker’s servo was wrapped around his throat as well. **_Just stay silent… You made the choice. Maybe, maybe there is a way to…_**

The Prime flinched as Starscream’s claws began to circle his harpoon weld, their sharp tips digging in now and then but not enough to produce energon. **_Arrrgh, what… Unhhh, I can hardly vent!_**

Starscream shifted so that he was now crouching on the side of the larger mech, still holding him by his throat but turned so that he could watch Megatron’s every reaction. “Such a terrible wound…” He whispered into Optimus’s audial finial before slowly digging his claws in deeper and deeper.

The razor sharp talons easily broke through the weld and Optimus stiffened as he felt the mech’s digits begin to enter him. He shut his optics, willing himself to not cry out, to not beg for the pain to stop but as Starscream continued to push deeper and started wiggling his digits inside a broken whimper escaped him.

“Ohhh, shhhh…” Starscream said gently, delighting in the quickly dissipating control he saw on Megatron’s faceplates, especially as Optimus’s began to bleed and twitch under him. He smiled wickedly as he turned his helm and licked Optimus’s cheek just to taste tears.

“Ohhh, poor Prime… He is crying.” Starscream said as many of the vehicons began to laugh around him but Megatron, Megatron remained silent and still as his optics flashed.

Starscream lowered his helm, kissing along Optimus’s neck as he pushed his servo in further, a whole portion of the weld breaking away and the wound began to bleed freely.

“Mmmmmmm….” A muffled scream came from Optimus his frame jerking as he fought from screeching and he kept his dermas firmly together. **_Arrrrgh, I... I need to vent but if I do I will scream!_**

Protoform met claws and slowly, agonizingly so, Starscream wormed his digits into it, the Prime’s energon squishing and squelching around his digits as he licked and kissed his neck.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Optimus finally broke, his heated frame desperate for air and as he feared a ragged scream came with it and Starscream cheered internally.

“Lovely…” He whispered, his optics flashing as Megatron growled and began to shake. “Now let’s hear a real scream.” He said as he suddenly clenched his fist, crushing the wires, fuel lines, and broken plating inside of it and Optimus _roared._

“ARRRRRRRRRGH! STOOOOOOOP! Ahhhhh!” Optimus jerked harder against the mech, his pain blinding, maddening and he began to struggle against the mech’s hold. “GET OFFFF! GET OFF OF MEEEE!”

“HOLD HIM!” Starscream demanded of another two of his soldiers as he ripped his servo from the mech’s torso with a spray of broken welding and energon and moved infront of him.

Optimus screamed and struggled against the mechs ’s now holding his shoulders, his optics blazing up at the seeker as he stopped right in front of him. “ARRRRRGH! MONSTER!” Optimus roared just to widened his optics as Starscream lifted his fist and _slammed_ it against Optimus’s helm and he saw stars.

“Uhhhhhhh!” He moaned, his helm throbbing as his audials rang and he suddenly remembered just how beaten his helm had been just yesterday. **_Arrrgh gods, I… My helm…_**

Starscream smiled as he lifted his fist once more, aiming for another very large fresh weld he found on the back of the Prime’s helm and cracked it down right against it.

“AHHHHHAHAAAHHHHHH!” Optimus bellowed, pain splintering through his helm as his optics flickered and he felt sick as a wave of nausea came over him, opening his battlemask just in time to purge what little fuel he had in his tanks.

“Arrrgh!” Starscream shouted in disgust as he jumped back. “Filthy fragger!” He shrieked, true rage filling him as he found some of the mech’s vomit on his pede and he snapped that leg upwards catching Optimus’s chin crunching his jaw together hard.

“NNNNNNNN!” Optimus screamed as his dermas split and some of his denta cracked and he would have fallen back were it not for the two mechs holding him as it was his helm just snapped back, wrenching his neck before he slumped back forwards with a whimper.

“Nnnn… unnnnn…” Optimus moaned his intake dripping with energon and vomit as he hung there, his thoughts becoming jumbled in his already battered processor and as Starscream came at him again his fist raised high a sob escaped him. “No, p-please…” He begged shrinking in on himself when he heard a deafening roar cut through the winds.

“ **ENOUGH!”**

Starscream smiled as he turned and found Megatron seething behind him. The silver mech was shaking from helm to pedes, his optics flickering as he fumed in his binds. “Something to say, my Liege?” He asked sweetly, walking back over to the silver mech.

“First, FUCK YOU, and second _enough_. I don’t know what you are trying to prove but I would like to get out of this storm before I melt to death so either kill me or get me on a shuttle and we can talk there.” He grated out as calmly as he could still trying to keep his game going but inside… Inside he was _raging_!

Seeing Starscream beat Optimus had been awful, far more awful than he ever thought it would be and, and that he could do _nothing_ but _pretend_ it didn’t matter!? Every time the smaller mech had been struck, or when he was choked… Every whimper or scream… When he was kissed and licked like some fragging SICKO’S _plaything…_ When he vomited and then begged _fucking_ STARSCREAM to STOP a little piece of his sanity melted away and he felt his wrath grow.   ** _I am going to kill him, the moment I am free I am going to RIP his sick spark from his chest and let him watch as its light dies!_**

Starscream glared at the mech, impressed with Megatron’s ability to keep control this long. **_Fragger is harder to break than I thought… Oh well, we will try something new._**

The seeker stopped right next to Megatron, a knowing smile on his faceplates. “I concur, let us finish here.” He said before raising his servo high to all of his troops. “Kill the Prime my soldiers, _slowly_.” He said, his mad optics never leaving Megatron’s as a collective roar exploded from his, _his_ troops and they lunged.

The reaction was instantaneous and Megatron could only scream as his troops descended upon the defenseless Prime. He watched in horror as the first vehicon kicked Optimus right in his ruined harpoon weld, sending the mech flying backwards in a spray of fresh energon before he and the others jumped on the mech. They may have been hesitant about attacking their leader but they held no such compulsions when it came to Optimus Prime.

Optimus cried out as he was beaten, trying to defend himself but there were so many and he was already so broken! He groaned as he was punched or kicked, his weakened plating cracking, protoform screaming with each wretched servo that clawed into it… He tried to crawl away, or curl into a ball but they held his legs… So many of them pinning him down as they aimed each hit at his fresh welds and just as they were told to, they broke him down slowly, bit by bit…

 ** _What have I done!?_** Optimus thought as he ripped one leg free just for another soldier to grab it again. **_I should have gone, I should have escaped! And, and now Megatron and I will die and the village will be lost!_**   ** _The world will be LOST! Just like OUR CYBERTRON!_**

Megatron seethed, his frame screaming with every hit that landed on Optimus and Starscream carefully watched him the entire time. “If you kill him we will _never_ defeat this _Prime_! WE NEED HIM!” He shouted, trying to get through to the mech but Starscream only laughed.

“I have no intentions of defeating this Prime, I intend to join him.” He said simply and Megatron gaped at the mech.

“You, you are such an _idiot_ Starscream!” Megatron hissed furiously. “You join him and you might as well just hand him your spark! He is a monster, he is…”

“I can handle _monsters_ , Megatron.” Starscream assured him bitterly. “I have worked for you for thousands of vorns.”

Megatron growled in frustration Optimus’s screams tearing into his very core. “I am _nothing_ compared to hi…”

“SAYS YOU!” Starscream bellowed. “I have been through it all with you, constantly getting abused, getting belittled well now I am in charge! I am the LEADER! I AM THE MASTER!”

“YOU ARE A _FUCKING TOOL_!” Megatron spat when he suddenly felt something different in his spark and he gasped as a ragged cry filled the air. **_Optimus!? Oh no…_**

Optimus ROARED! He had been hardly conscious, his spark breaking as he was beaten and torn apart yet all he thought of were those that would _die_ because he couldn’t lose Megatron, because of Starscream’s _selfishness_ , because of this _wicked_ Prime!

Could he truly do _nothing_ … Would this, _this_ be it _!_? All of them lost to this evil? Tron was taken, the village in danger, Megatron in chains, and him beaten to death… Him, the one that was meant to save them all now dying because he opened his spark, because Megatron opened his spark and wanted peace…

WHERE WAS THE JUSTICE IN THAT!?

Optimus pulled at that fury, feeding off of it, feeding his promise, his _choice_ to help this world, to prevent the destruction that his own planet suffered and he felt something grow in his spark. It tore through him, _burned_ much as it had when Toyo had been threatened, its power growing hotter and hotter inside him and he gave himself over to it.

**_Help me! Help me save them all! Give me the power to do this I BEG YOU!_ **

Starscream spun, his optics widening as a brilliant light suddenly came from below the pile of vehicons, many of the bots backing away nervously before the light exploded outwards and they all went flying across the snow covered desert.

Megatron and Starscream were also blown backwards from the blast, each rolling through the muddy snow until they slid to a painful stop.

“W-what the frag?” Starscream sputtered out, his red optics widening as some glowing creature lifted off the ground, its beautiful, glittering frame floating higher and higher above them all.

Megatron gasped, his optics rising to find Optimus, or at least he _thought_ it was Optimus floating in the air. The mech was glowing a shimmering bright blue, six blazing energy wings sprouting from his back and an odd circle of golden light spun around his helm like a halo from the human stories.

“Optimus?” Megatron gasped raggedly and Starscream keened.

“That, THAT IS THE FRAGGING _PRIME_!?” He shrieked, his horror growing as Optimus turned to him.

Optimus tilted his helm silently, his optics narrowing as he peered at the seeker through the snow before his winged form turned and he lifted his arm, pointing it at one of the shuttles.

“NOOOO!” Starscream cried scrambling forwards as a beam of light burst forth from Optimus’s servo. The beam seared across the desert floor, instantly melting the snow and leaving a shimmering path of glassified sand in its wake.

“AHHHHH! STOP HIM! STOP HIIIM!” The seeker cried just before the beam hit the shuttle closest to him and it exploded in a ball of fire and metal.

 ** _Gods…_** Megatron thought as he watched shards of metal fall from the sky. **_Optimus, when did you get such power?_**

“NOOOOOO! Kill him! KILL HIM!” The seeker instructed madly, lifting his missile launcher and firing on the mech.

“NOOOO! OPTIMUS!” Megatron screamed desperately, squirming against his binds and getting the outer rope off but his servos were still cuffed behind him and he struggled to get to his pedes.

Optimus turned at the sound of his voice, his other arm coming up just as the missile was to hit him and with a slight _swish_ of his servo, sent the rocket spinning out of control away from him. All gathered watched the missile until it crashed into the ground, blowing a huge crater in the snow covered sands the moment it impacted.

“KILL HIM!” Starscream yelled again as Optimus turned to face the rest of the shuttles and his palm began to glow.

All the troops opened fire on the mech, the sky blazing with their light and yet not a shot made it to the mech. All of them slammed into some invisible force field, their light flashing before disappearing into the rippling air almost, almost as if they were being _absorbed_ by the field.

Starscream panicked as another beam of light burst from Optimus’s servo raging as a second shuttle was stuck by the light and it too erupted in fire and ash. “S-STOOOP! OUR FUUUUEEEELLLL!”

Megatron blinked, realizing the wretched mech was right, they needed that fuel!  “Optimus, OPTIMUS STOOOOP! We need that fuel!”

The Prime turned his helm, tilting it curiously as he peered down at Megatron before his image flickered and suddenly he was gone.

“Wh-where’d he go!? Starscream stuttered before he screamed as Optimus’s frame materialized between him and Megatron.

Optimus glared over his shoulder at the other mech, his optics brilliant and sparkling before he turned back to Megatron and knelt beside him.

“O-Optimus… What, what h-happened to…” Megatron started in awe yet once he finally got a good look at the mech now that he was so close he felt his spark freeze and his voice stuck in his vocalizer because the face that peered silently down at him wasn’t Optimus’s… It was Orion’s.

“O-Orion…” He choked out through trembling dermas but all he received from the little mech was a gentle, almost childlike smile before he frowned and gripped the cuff’s chain between the silver mech’s servos and _wrenched_ them apart.

Megatron gasped, rubbing his wrists as Optimus or… Orion, scowled at the binds he had freed him from, pouting at them as he threw them away in disgust.

“RETREAT!”

Megatron shook his helm, growling as he watched Starscream transform and blast back towards the shuttles, all of his troops happily doing the same and Megatron felt his spark clench as he realized, depending on what shuttles Optimus had destroyed, they might just be running away with all their fuel _and_ the remains of the portal.

He scanned over the ships madly looking closely at each of their markings to discover what one held the portal and he sighed as he spotted it. It was one of the largest of the ten and there was only one of those left now so it either held energon or the portal.

**_Either way it could be useful, now we just need to secure it._ **

He turned back to, well whoever knelt before him, not looking too hard for the pain those innocent optics filled his spark with. “You, you need to protect _that_ shuttle! Don’t let them get it, I am fairly certain it holds the remains of the portal and if Nemesis gets it and goes to our universe…”

Little Optimus, as Megatron decided to call him because he couldn’t deal with the reality of having Orion in front of him right now smiled, his servo going to the side of Megatron’s helm before he nodded and his image flickered and he was gone…

“H-holy frag…” Megatron vented out weakly watching as some of the troops veered away in terror as the Prime abruptly appeared over the shuttle Megatron had asked him to protect. He flinched as the little mech lifted his servo and blasted another of the shuttles to scrap, probably figuring if he couldn’t have the fuel there was no reason to let the others get away with it, but Megatron also noticed once the Prime did that the smaller mech’s light seemed to dim, and he stumbled a bit.

**_He, he is getting weaker. Optimus, don’t waste you strength! Protect THAT shuttle, the rest of them be damned._ **

As before he didn’t get a vocal response from the mech but he did feel a light flutter in his spark before the glowing mech lifted one of his arms, a glowing white ball of light rising from it as it began to expand. It grew larger and larger until it encircled both him and the shuttle and together they flickered before disappearing.

“Wh-what  the f… FRAAAAG!” Megatron yelled out and stumbling backwards as Little Optimus and the shuttle suddenly appeared before him.

The smaller mech vented wearily, his frame heaving yet his smile was innocent as ever as he pointed to something below and Megatron followed the mech’s direction to find poor Soundwave’s frame still unconscious on the snow covered sands below. “Oh…” He said numbly, limping as he made his way over to the other mech and gingerly picked him up.

He peered back at Or… _OPTIMUS_ , worry forming in his spark as he noticed how much the mech was sagging but he immediately moved as the glowing mech then pointed to the shuttle indicating they should get on.

Megatron nodded, groaning as his weary frame made it to the door and he threw it open before jumping inside.

As the windows filled with white light Megatron whimpered fearfully. **_He doesn’t really mean to warp us does…_**

His fears were realized as a strange hum filled the air and all he could do was hunker down on the floor, holding Soundwave tight as reality bent around him and light filled his vision.

**_Arrrgh, I hate fragging portals, I can only imagine how this will feee…_ **

**_….._ **

……………………………

{The Oracle’s Village.}

Soundwave had been sitting not far from Ravage when he heard his designation being called. His masked helm lifted, searching across the sea of Decepticons, villagers, and refugees... **_Who…_**

Just as he was wondering who was searching for him, something cold, something _eerie_ swept across his field and even though he had his mask on the darkness he felt was choking, strangling and Ravage lifted his helm as Soundwave gasped.

“Soundwave?” The cyber-cat asked, his tail flicking nervously as he gently pulled his frame from the sleeping Toyo’s side and bounded over to his friend. “Is something wrong?

Soundwave vented out raggedly, his optics searching behind his mask when he spotted Arcee standing not too far from him. The femme seemed normal as ever, giving refugees blankets and smiling… “I don’t know…” He answered, his voice quiet as he focused in on the mute femme and he realized her field was… Was _off._

Much like the Oracle, he had never truly been able to get a clear signal from the femme yet both he and Airachnid figured it was because of the experiments done to her that kept them out but Soundwave had felt her before, gotten through even when the Oracle couldn’t but, but he had never felt anything like this…

“Arcee… There… I feel darkness, despair.” He said, his optics narrowing at the femme when another field, one of love, of gratitude, of relief obscured all.

“SOUNDWAVE!”

Both Ravage and Soundwave looked up just as Knockout jumped across a pile of drums, the red medic stumbling but never stopping in his pursuit.

Ravage smiled a fang filled grin his own ember easing as Knockout made his way to them. “The hero returns.” He said, his helm turning as Soundwave began to lift himself up.

Soundwave gasped, all the cold feelings leaving him as he stood, his arms out and ready long before the mech fell into them and he laughed as Knockout jumped at him, both of them tumbling backwards into the sands under the awning.

“Ohhhhh!” Knockout keened, his arms wrapping tight around the mech that had brought light to his optics, that had made him laugh, _truly_ laugh again after Breakdown’s loss…  “I LOVE YOU!” He exclaimed, not caring if it was too forward, if it was too much and he snuggled his helm against Soundwave’s chest as he wept.

Ravage huffed, his vent coming out in a surprised puff of vapor but Soundwave… Soundwave whimpered. “But I… I am nothing…” He started just to feel a wave of disapproval come over him and he peered upwards to find Knockout looking at him intently.

“You are _everything,_ Soundwave.” The red mech said, his confidence blinding. “You are EVERYTHING to ME.”

Soundwave blinked insecurely under his mask. “I… I…”

Whatever the mech was going to say disappeared as a burst of white light suddenly fell over the village, every one therein gasping, screaming, or hiding from the blaze yet Soundwave, the Oracle, and even a doubting and fearful Arcee stood before the glow in awe.

“The Savior returns…” Airachnid gasped, her lithe white frame moving forwards as those around her scurried away and Arcee frowned.

**/My star, what do you…/**

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

Outside of the village’s gates a brilliant light bloomed across the sky and then in a blast of wind and snow a shuttle emerged from nowhere!

Arcee and others gaped as the orb of light began to dissipate as it slowly lowered the shuttle to the ground yet the being atop it gleamed brighter than the stars.

“His second stage.” Airachnid gasped, grasping Arcee’s servo excitedly before she ran to the side of the odd shuttle. “Blankets! And, and we need a private berth!”

Optimus vented out, his frame shivering exhaustedly as he scanned over those below him yet his optics paused as he caught sight of the white femme and he smiled wearily at her.

“Yes. I am here my dear. I have been waiting for you for so long.” She whispered, her arms going out as Optimus jumped from the top of the shuttle, his weak legs shaking as he landed in the snow covered sands near her.

“Come to me, Prime of Light.” The Oracle called gently, her arms open and ready as Arcee panicked in confusion behind her.

 ** _It, it is true!? He truly exists!? How, how can our Optimus Prime compare to this power?_** Arcee thought desperately as she marveled at the glowing being.

The six winged creature vented out weakly, his frame spinning as he landed and turned away from Airachnid, much to her surprise, and opened the door of the shuttle.

 ** _What… What is he doing!? He, he is meant to come to me, he is meant to…_** Airachnid’s thought ceased as a mech that looked like Megatron yet felt _nothing_ like him stepped out of the shuttle holding some bleeding black mech and Optimus, their Knight, their _Savior_ smiled and embraced _him._

 ** _No… NO!  It is OUR Megatron that shall lead him! Not, not this… This pretender!_** She gasped as Optimus smiled affectionately up at the silver mech, the light around him shimmering as the silver mech smiled weakly back at him.   ** _Who is this!? Who is this Dark Knight with burning optics!? He isn’t supposed to BE HERE! It is to be Optimus and our Megatron! They are the Knights of Eternal Light, they are the ones that are supposed to lead us to victory just like the prophecies say!_**

She felt her legs go weak as Optimus clung to the mech, helping him down each step as love and affection glittered in his optics the whole time and her ember grew cold.

 ** _I missed this, I missed so much… What do I do now?_** She stepped forwards, her nerves on fire as she stared at the silver mech and when his optics lifted to hers, her ember clenched in desperate terror as all she found there was pain. Pain, loss, fire, death, vengeance, war, and a burning husk of a world…

**_Gods help us all… Our Knight has been bewitched by The Destroyer._ **

 

 

****

 

**_Without Snow and minor adjustments_**

**__ **


	35. Blind No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! SO, I have more and had trouble putting this altogether so it flowed at just the right speed. I hope it came out alright, next chapter we return to Tron, I promise. I have most of that done anyways sooo Yeah. :) Should be up soon! Whoopie! Ok enjoy, sorry for errors.

{Oracle’s Village}

Megatron felt like slag, between the electrocution, the battle the day before, and now that awful warp his legs hardly stayed under him but he was helped off the shuttle by… He looked down, his spark racing as Orion smiled up at him and led him down gently.

**_Arrghs gods, he looks just like Orion. His optics, his size, his smile… If it weren’t for the halo and wings and glow it… It is Orion here, here… Right in front of me._ **

The glowing mech urge him forwards, almost as if he was excited and Megatron peered upwards to find a very white and rather pissed off looking Airachnid before him.

The white femme scanned over him hatefully and he scowled back at her. **_What the frag is her problem?_**

The femme turned away from him, her teal optics softening as the Prime approached her. “Hello my dear.” She said sweetly ignoring Megatron’s, or the _fake_ Megatron’s presence as she looked at Optimus from pede to helm. “You are even more beautiful than I thought you would be.”

The glowing mech merely smiled wider his optics shutting as they scrunched up much like a sparkling’s would but then he stumbled a bit, his light flickering as he huffed in exhaustion and both Airachnid and Megatron moved in to help him.

“ _Don’t you touch him,_ Destroyer of Worlds _!_ ” The Oracle spat and Megatron shrunk back in surprise.

 ** _What the frag?_** He growled as the femme possessively wrapped her arms around the glowing mech, pulling him in close as she glared daggers at him.

“You are weak Pure One. Let us get you some fuel and you may rest.” She cooed at Optimus all the while staring at Megatron.

A light sound, much like a bell escaped the Prime as he nodded yet he pulled away from her, again much to her ire as he peered happily, innocently at Megatron. He smiled so beautifully at him Megatron almost fell to his knees under the look and his spark raced as the mech patted his shoulder and looked back at Airachnid expectantly but the white femme shook her helm.

The Oracle was fuming in her confusion and frustration with the silver mech’s unexpected appearance yet tried to keep her voice light. “No, my dear. This is not your mate, this is not your love. Your love is captured and we must rescue…”

“Excuse _me_?” Megatron snapped, his irritation at the femme growing by the klik. “Who the frag are you to speak for _me_ , femme?” And there was a gasp through the village as he spoke to her so callously.

Now that their fear had ebbed most of the villagers, Decepticons, and refugees began to come out of hiding, all of them gaping at the glowing mech in awe.

Airachnid’s optics narrowed but she didn’t answer Megatron as she addressed those around her. “See my children, my friends we are not alone in this fight for we have the power of the Gods on our side. Behold Our Knight of Eternal Light, our Savior!”

Those gathered watched as The Oracle smiled up at the being before falling to her knee and bowing low. “We are at your service Pure One.”

Megatron snarled as those gathered also fell to their knees before the Prime, the little mech tilting his helm curiously at them all and he smiled bashfully at the praise but Megatron, Megatron just felt infuriated. **_Who the frag is this femme? Thinks Orion is just her fragging plaything, her savior…_**

 “Orion.” Megatron called, finally accepting the fact that this, this was who he thought it was even with the shimmer and lights, and immediately the little mech turned to him and smiled. “Let’s get some fuel.” Megatron grated out stiffly, moving to walk past the bitch at his pedes but she abruptly stood.

“ _You_ will have _nothing_ to do with him!” She spat, her optics blazing in the storm. “ _He_ is not for _you_ and you will not taint him with your _darkness_ ”

Megatron snarled, gently placing Soundwave over his shoulder in case he needed to fight his way through them all before stalking heatedly forwards and towering over her. “ _Move_ femme, or be _moved_.” He demanded and those in the village froze.

Who was this mech that looked so much like their dear friend Megatron and why was he treating The Oracle like this!?

Orion frowned at the two of them, his light flickering faster as his energy waned and he placed his servo upon Megatron’s arm, peering up at the mech in concern.

Megatron peered down at him, again his spark racing as he looked into Orion’s soft, youthful optics and he sighed. “I, I am sorry Orion.” He mumbled wearily, backing down from the femme as a sense of calm came over him. It was almost as if Orion merely touching him helped ease his fury.

The little mech smiled and nodded at him, his optics sparkling up at Megatron as he vented out wearily and moved closer to the silver mech. Megatron smirked at the femme as Orion wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his helm against his chest as that bell like sound came from him once more and the Oracle fumed silently as she glared back when Knockout’s voice called out to him.

“My Lord!”

Megatron looked over to find Knockout running up to him, Ratchet close behind and they gaped at the brilliant being holding tight to him.

“Take Soundwave, he needs help desperately.” Megatron said, his voice gruff as he handed Soundwave off to Knockout.

“Wh-what happened!? Where are the others? Where is Starscream and the troops?” Knockout asked hesitantly, gently placing Soundwave over his shoulder but his optics never left the glowing mech. “Is, is that Optimus?”

Airachnid smiled patiently. “Please, we must get our Knight to berth. He has had a very trying time recently.” She insisted as her servos fell to Orion’s shoulder and Megatron growled possessively as she started to pull the little mech away from him.

“He doesn’t belong to you, _femme_.” He grated out.

“Nor you, Destroyer!” She snapped back sharply.

“Optimus doesn’t belong to anyone!” Ratchet growled, stepping in between them. “What is going on Megatron? Where are your troops, what happened to Optimus!?”

Megatron groaned, his exhaustion growing by the klik and everyone was looking to him for answers! “They defected, they beat Soundwave, and tortured us when they found Optimus and I…” He stopped, hesitating as he peered at Ratchet for a moment. “Well, they saw us ummm, _kissing_ and labeled me a traitor.”

“KISSING!?” Both Airachnid and Ratchet asked at the same time.

“You are not to touch him! He is Megatron’s, our Megatron’s!” She exclaimed yet her ire eased as Soundwave, her Soundwave, placed a gentle servo on her shoulder.

“This Megatron is not what you think, Oracle. He is a good mech, and Tron… Our Megatron approved of him.” He said gently before walking over to Orion and bowing. “It is an honor.”

Orion smiled kindly for a moment but his smile faltered as his legs suddenly shook and he began to fall backwards.

“Orion!” Megatron called, instantly throwing his arms out and catching the mech before he landed in the snow below.

“He needs to rest!” Airachnid insisted once more, all the anger in her voice gone as worry took its place and she knelt next to them.

The light that surrounded the mech suddenly blazed brighter, blinding all those present and Megatron could only hang on as Orion’s frame began to change in his arms. He felt the mech become heavier, his plating more solid and strong and by the time the light was sucked back into his chest plates, Optimus Prime lay unconscious and bleeding in his arms.

Megatron stared down at the mech, his spark thundering as pain filled it, Orion’s sweet visage was gone now but, but it _had_ been there. It had been right _there._ Right in front of him and now Optimus…

He heard bots talking around him, each of them asking what had happened, where the glowing Optimus had gone, if he would return and Airachnid had all the answers for some reason but Megatron wasn’t listening, not really.

His shaking servo lifted, his digits wiping some energon from Optimus’s faceplates. **_Orion…_**

Optimus groaned, his battered frame shivering in the cold air and Megatron shifted so he could pick him up. He cradled the smaller mech close, silently staring at him when he felt a servo fall to his shoulder and he looked up to find Tron’s Soundwave standing over him.

He could almost see the mech’s brilliant optics through his mask and it seemed the white mech was looking down at him very intently. “You should let him rest.” Soundwave suggested kindly and Megatron nodded numbly.

He stood, walking past the Oracle as he followed Soundwave to a little hut not far from where he had entered the village. Soundwave led him in, the silver mech having to duck under many of the trinkets that hung from the ceiling as he weaved his way to a small berth that was set up upon the floor.

It really only a pile of blanket set upon the floor, some pillows made from various wildlife pelts yet it seemed large enough to hold Optimus.

He and Soundwave knelt, him slowly going to his aching knees as his pistons and gears protested and yet once he got to his knees he, he couldn’t let go of Optimus.

His helm tilted downwards, his optics scanning over the smaller mech as his spark clenched tightly in his chest. **_Orion… Optimus… One, one in the same._**

Soundwave watched him silently, his ember echoing with the chaos the larger mech was going though at the moment and he wondered if Megatron even realized how quickly he was venting. **_He is screaming so loudly…_**

Megatron _was_ venting wildly and his frame had begun to shake yet so deep was he in the realization that Orion was, was _truly_ in this mech, had been for so long that he couldn’t seem to notice anything else.

**_Orion… I have done such things my love._ **

**_Such awful things…_ **

**_To our world…_ **

**_Our people…_ **

**_To, to you…_ **

He knew now. He knew that Orion had been there all along, perhaps pushed back more as Optimus needed to lead, hidden in the depths of training, shadowplay, responsibility, power, and pain but there all the same and now…

**_Now I must face what I have done._ **

**_All of it._ **

His optics narrowed, his arms tightening as they held Optimus closer. **_Orion…_**

The door to the hut opened, a crowd of bots entering and suddenly any pain that had been on Megatron’s faceplates vanished. He lowered Optimus down on his berth, standing stiffly before he walked past those that entered and left.

Soundwave sighed, his own frame shaking for the chaos that had been coming from the larger mech. **_What will he do now I wonder? Now that he knows for certain that he destroyed his world for a love he never lost and was too blinded by rage to see was right before him the whole time…_**

**_………………………………_ **

Megatron stomped through the village, his vents coming faster and faster as his panic grew, each ragged breath puffing around him like a cloud of smoke. **_I… I need… I can’t vent…_**

His spark was racing so quickly he felt light headed from it, he stumbled a bit, sliding through the snow covered ground on weak legs. It had stopped snowing for the moment but there was plenty that had settled upon the ground and each step burned more and more.

He was exhausted, he was starving but he couldn’t sit, couldn’t remain still and he walked through the now quiet village aimlessly. Where could he go? Where could he go to escape what was in his spark, to escape HIMSELF!?

His control was cracking and with each break, each splinter in his spark his legs wobbled more and the scream that itched at the back of his throat threatened to escape.

**_Destroyer… The femme had called me a destroyer of worlds and… And she is right._ **

He tripped, falling to a knee as the world spun before him. **_Destroyer… Is, is that all I am?_**

He brought his helm up, scanning over the scattered refugees and Decepticons that lay under the long awning in the village’s center. There were so many, most injured and shivering, sparklings curled up to their creators or adopted caretakers as they slept fitfully through their nightmares…

How many times had he been the cause of a scene just like this? How many families had he torn apart, how many towns had he destroyed, how many lives had he taken and… And for what?

For what?

**_Orion._ **

But Orion had been there all along.

**_I didn’t know._ **

You didn’t want to know.

**_Arrrrgh, GODS! SHUT UP!_ **

He picked himself up, his spark aching so badly and pulsing so fast he wasn’t sure if it would start fluxing. **_I, I need… I can’t be around these bots right now! I can’t t-taint…_**

His legs carried him to the edge of the village, stepping over the fence there as he walked out into the snow covered sands. His servos rose to his chest scratching at his plating as he tried to stop the pain, tried to calm it.

He was losing control.

The stars peeked through the clouds, the moonlight fading in and out as they fluttered through the sky creating a glittering field of white with every pass. It was a beautiful and yet deadly landscape…

“Uhhhhhh…” A ragged moan escaped him, his servos trembling as he pressed them to his intake. **_Don’t, don’t break… You did this! You did… You are the Destroyer and Optimus the Savior…_**

He spotted a small cave not too far from the village and made his way towards it. It was big enough that he could sit in it but not stand and the moment he crawled in the scream he had been holding back ripped from his vocalizer like a death cry.

“ARRRRRRRRRRRR ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH! OHHHHH GOOOOOOODS!” He screamed, not caring who could hear him punching at the sands beneath him as more and more wretched broken screams came from him.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Ohhhh, oh gods… Oh gods… I… I… WHAT AM IIIIIIIII!?” He bellowed, ripping his claws into the wall of the cave and relishing the pain it caused. His fists flew, his screams echoed, and his spark thundered.

Images of the war flashed in his processor, fires, war cries, and victims screams and he remembered standing tall before it all… He had told himself it was all for the light they had taken from him, from their world. He had burned it all, washed it all away in a wave of chaos and now, only _now_ that everything was lost did he see his love had never left him and all the terrors, the pain, and awfulness he had wrought was for _nothing_.

He thought of the little sparkling that had died in his arms when he had first gotten here, he thought of the village they had had to go through and shoot any survivors, he thought of Toyo’s frame curled up against her dead Sire, he thought of Bumblebee and his lost optics, he thought of the refugees being carted off for slavery, thought of every nightmare he had witnessed since coming here and all he could see was a mirror of what he himself had done to his own people, his home, his l-love…

His screams turned to broken sobs, coolant falling from his optics as he knelt within his cave. His servos dug into the sands his knuckles bleeding as he tried to find some sort of a foundation, something to curb the storm in his spark…

It felt like he was breaking apart, shattering to dust and, and the only mech he had to rely on to keep him together was the one he had made feel the very same way, the one he had torn into more than any and yet, the mech still l-loved him…

WHY!?

Why did Optimus forgive him!? Why did he let him in!? Why did _ANYONE_ LET HIM IN!?

He slammed his fist against the wall once more before crumbling to the sands below and curling in on himself. **_I destroyed my world… I destroyed it and allowed myself to feel justified the entire way… Gods, I truly am a monster…_**

He burrowed his helm under his servo as he wept, his frame shaking terribly, and all he could think of was, why… Why hadn’t it been _him_ that was captured? Why did Tron have to suffer when, when it was him that deserved to be torn apart.

**_…………………………_ **

{Where Optimus rests.}

Soundwave shook his helm pulling his thoughts away from the former warlord and smiled behind his mask as Airachnid, the new medic known as Ratchet, Hook, Arcee, and Knockout entered walked over to him and Optimus.

He moved over allowing for the medics to get to their patient yet as he stood and walked closer to the couple he frowned as that cold feeling filled him once more. **_What, what is this?_**

He turned his helm and scanned over Arcee but the femme was focused solely on Optimus, her faceplates in a state of frozen shock. He expanded his field a bit grimacing as the crowded room suddenly became so loud but Arcee’s  signal… For how cold and guilt ridden it felt it was wordless and he didn’t know why the femme was suffering from those emotions.

 ** _It, it almost feels as if she is hiding something? Something dark…_** He dug deeper, the weight of everyone’s awe, fear, uncertainty weighing on his ember and tearing through his processor and he had to grind his denta together to keep from crying out.

 ** _What is she hiding?_** He saw flashes of her torture, heard her screams, felt her love when she met Airachnid and yet there was a deep whisper attached to it… He focused in on that one meeting, feeling that same icy pain emanating when he received flashes of her kissing the femme, making love to her. It was clear she truly loved the Oracle and yet, why was there such pain attached to that?

_“Soundwave? I am going to go check on my Soundwave, wanna come?”_

**_Why does she feel pain when she thinks of Airachnid? There is such guilt and remorse._ **

_“Soundwave?”_

He dug deeper still, his frame literally bending from the myriad of emotions and thoughts that assaulted him now. He could feel Ratchet’s torture and his loss when he thought he would never find Optimus again, he felt Hook’s worry over Tron and his loss of his fellow medic Knockout, the Oracle was a mess of worry going from the unexpected Megatron, to the terror she felt for Tron, to the fear if the knights weren’t reunited and Arcee…

Suddenly there was a spike, a shriek of terror and blame, images of her crying alone, begging the night sky’ WHY HER’ even as her ruined vocalizer emitted only clicks and, and there was a pair of blazing red optics hunting her _, haunting_ her and a broken voice filled his helm…

*U*nder*stood, m*y L*ord. I sh*all *n*ot  f*ail yo**u**

“SOUNDWAVE!?”

The white mech gasped, jolting from Arcee’s tattered memories as Knockout called to him and he almost fell as he came back to reality.

Knockout cried out, his arms reaching forwards as he carefully caught the mech yet Soundwave’s sensitivity was so high that as soon as the medic touched him he screamed as old and wretched nightmares tore through his ember and he was suddenly lost in Knockout’s memories.

There was peace, a school, Knockout standing proudly as he was awarded high marks in medical school. Celebration, cheers, drinking and a mech…

Agony spiked through Soundwave as he felt Knockout’s love of this mech, heard him laugh with him, open up to him like no other, live with him, make love to him and then WAR!

“ARRRRGH!” A scream erupted from his vocalizer, his helm shaking back and forth as fire filled his vision, he felt the blood squish between his digits as he tried to save another but failed. He fell as the very ground shook from the falling bombs, watching as friends fell and his world turned to ash. Sparklings cried, bots fought, and all the while Knockout just wanted to hide, to live peacefully yet he followed his love into it all until… Until he…

**_CoLD, DaRk, BoNd bRokEn, nO ReaSoN to LiVe!_ **

“BREEEEEEEAKDOOOOOWN!” Soundwave screeched uncontrollably, the pain associated with the mech’s death blinding him and he ripped at his helm as he fought for control, fought for a reason to not just end it there, to not just kill himself and find his love in the All Spark!

“Hush dear one, it is alright. Pull back! Pull back!” Cool servos reached for him, a soft loving voice, and the storm of insanity finally blew apart and he was free!

Soundwave rocked back and forth a terrible and fragmented moan coming from him as he finally came back to himself and found he was on his knees as Airachnid peered at him worriedly.

“There you are.” The femme said gently smiling warmly at him as he trembled under her servos.

 ** _What… What was… Knockout!?_** He brought his helm up, desperate to find the mech and he keened as he found everyone in the room staring at him in horror all except for, for Knockout.

The red medic was the furthest from him, pressed hard against one of the walls of the hut as he panted in fear yet his pain was tangible even from this distance.

“I… I am s-sorry.” Knockout stuttered out, his frame trembling as tears ran down his cheeks. “I d-didn’t mean to…”

Soundwave whimpered, cursing his foolishness for opening himself so much that… “Knockout…” He started but the medic merely smiled at him brokenly.

“I, I am just gonna go ch-check on S-Soundwave.” He mumbled before turning and running from the hut.

Airachnid frowned at the mech’s retreat before turning back to Soundwave. “Are you alright?”

Soundwave nodded slowly, his ember thundering not only with the pain he had felt from Megatron and Arcee but, but to feel Knockout so…

“I need to go to him.” He murmured as he stood, his masked helm going to Arcee as he limped to the door and the femme narrowed her optics suspiciously at him, but only for a second before a smile came to her dermas and she nodded to him.

He paused, staring at her intently and for a moment there was a tense air between the two. The Oracle clasped her servos tight at the oddly aggressive stance Soundwave held as he stared at her mate. **_W-why is he staring at her like that? What is going on? Soundwave is normally so peaceful, is it because of what he received from the red mech or…_**

Soundwave eventually turned away, walking rigidly past the femme before following the medic outside and those that remained fell to an uneasy silence.

Airachnid vented out as she turned to her mate. “Love?” She asked gently but Arcee merely smiled at her.

 **/I think I need some air, my star./** Was all the femme said as she nodded and then also left the hut.

 ** _Wh-what is happening?_** Airachnid wondered nervously as she stared at the shut door despairingly, her shoulders slumping as she turned back to the two medics that were still with her and she tilted her helm as she found the good Autobot Ratchet also staring at the door.

“The war has been Hell.” He muttered before turning back to Optimus. “It is something to, to see life on Cybertron… To see sparklings, cities, towns, villages… It has been so long.”

Airachnid bit her lower derma at the mech’s words. “This… This Megatron, he is attached to the Prime of Light?” She asked, pushing past her concerns for her mate as she shook her helm and focused on destiny.

Ratchet scoffed as he worked on fixing Optimus. “Yeah, you could say that. They, they have a long and complicated history.”

“Could he hurt Optimus?” She asked nervously and Ratchet froze.

The medic vented out heavily, his optics scanning Optimus’s frame as he did so. “I…” He began and yet he was so overwhelmed with all that had happened he didn’t know how to answer or who to trust… It was clear this femme was wary of Megatron and yet he wasn’t sure why. He knew _he_ had his reasons to be wary, _he_ understood just what Megatron was capable of but who was she? Who was she to Optimus or this world and should he feed into her doubts or leave it simple and let her figure out who Megatron was?

He peered back at the femme his spark racing. “Who in any world or universe knows who to trust, truly?” He asked gruffly and the femme sighed dejectedly in response.

“The Prime looked at him with such emotion, such adoration… I do not mean to dig further into his history but so much has, had happened that wasn’t supposed to…” She raised her helm, her teal optics wide and wet. “I fear for my people, medic Ratchet. I fear for my planet and I don’t know if Megatron’s presence will help or… I am afraid.” She whispered lowering her helm into her servos as she vented slowly.

The old medic sighed, rubbing the back of his helm as he peered from Optimus to the femme. **_Optimus, is there ever a time when you don’t need to save everyone? Is there a place somewhere in all the universe where you or Megatron get to live in peace?_**

“I, I have known Megatron in his early, brighter days as well as his later, darker ones.” Ratchet said as he turned to the oddly peaceful Airachnid. “There has been much strife, war, and pain BUT there was love, once.”

The Oracle looked up at him, a gentle and appreciative smile rising to her faceplates and she found a small stool to sit upon as the medic spoke.

“Megatron… He started honorably enough, hopeful even and yet he was too young, too… Too innocent I believe and when it came to contending with the brilliant albeit _conniving_ minds of the Senate he, he lost his way…” Ratchet began, his servos never ceasing their work as he talked and Airachnid sat quietly as he went into a rather abridged story of how Megatron came to be and how they lost their world.

 The Oracle took it all in as she slowly began to understand the unexpected mech that had come to her with an aura of chaos, war burning in his optics and yet, who also held the ember of their Savior…

**_……………………….._ **

Megatron’s sobs had eased after some time and now he just lay in the cold sands staring emptily at the splatters of energon that now adorned the wall of the cave. **_Optimus… How can you love me? How can anyone love me?_**

It was a question he had been asking himself over and over again and each time he asked it he only seemed to open up the darkest part of himself and, and couldn't find one  _fucking_ reason! He forced himself to sit up, sand falling from his frame as his helm hung low.  _ **Maybe... Maybe I should leave him alone. Leave him to Tron, let him... Let him be happy...**_

"Ohhhh..." Megatron moaned, grasping at his aching helm as his spark clenched at the thought of losing Optimus but, but to keep him was just him being selfish, wasn't it? He didn't deserve the mech! He hadn't even been able to tell Optimus he loved him and then once he ALMOST fraggin did Starscream had to come and...

"AAAARRRRRGH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!"

“Hero?”

Megatron gasped, spinning around as his cannon whirled to life and he pointed it at the entrance to the cave just to find two large, teal optics and a tiny shaking frame standing there.

“T-Toyo?” He stuttered out, his voice gruff from his previous screams and he quickly lowered his weapon, cursing himself for reacting the way he did to her little call. **_Am I always going to react viciously first? Can I not just... Arrrgh, damnit it all…_**

The little femme seemed unbothered by his threatening stance though and merely rocked from one pede to the next as she held tight to something in her servos. He glowered at her, his racing spark unprepared to deal with her right now.

“Get back to the village, Pest. It is dangerous out here.” He said stiffly as he shifted, turning his helm away as he wiped his tears from his faceplates and settling against the furthest wall in the cave.

Toyo bit her lower derma, apparently contemplating something before she began to walk forwards and Megatron growled. “Did you not _hear_ me!?” He snapped and the femme froze.

 The two bots stared at one another;  one tiny, standing with a curious confidence as her optics gleamed innocently up at him the other a trembling titan whose optics burned with pain as he hide in the darkness.

She rocked back and forth on her pedes for a moment, humming a bit before she lifted the prize in her servos and shook it at him. “Rooooar.”

Megatron’s scowl faltered as he focused on the odd item. It was something made of scrap and looked slightly like a zap-pony or an Earthling horse that had a pole impaled in its helm but two of its legs were missing so he couldn’t be certain.

“Broken, yeah.” She said sadly but smiled up at him. “But good. Just boo boo.”

Megatron scoffed, his optics burning once more and he turned his helm away from her. “Go back girl, _please_?” He pleaded, his voice far softer now.

He covered his faceplates with his servos venting into them as he willed the femme to listen to him. Couldn’t he break in peace?

His wishes were not to be though as the femme moved in closer, his audials picking up her subtle movements until he felt her sit next to him, a little sigh coming from her before she leaned against him.

“So sad…” She whispered and it was the pain in her voice that pulled Megatron out from behind his servos.

He peered down at her, his tear filled optics scanning over her as she clung to her broken pony. She peered up at him, blinking silently as they stared at one another and Megatron felt his chaos fall back, just a little, in that simple moment.

He sighed, grumbling a bit as he again wiped his faceplates. “Fine, you can stay.” He muttered yet his worry increased as the femme’s optics began to fill with tears. He frowned, uncertain what he had done to her.

 ** _Arrrgh, is there not a moment when I am not hurting some…_** His thoughts paused as she jumped off the ground and suddenly attached her shivering frame to his leg hugging him tightly.

“Not hate. Toyo love Hero! Toyo lied! Love, just l-love!” Her muffled voice exclaimed through her tears. “Please don’t be grumpy! Toyo bad, lied. So s-s-sorry.”

Megatron was frozen, his optics wide as she pleaded forgiveness for what she had told him the last time she had seen him, right before she had run off. **_She, she is apologizing to me?_**

Her little helm raised, her optics pain ridden as she sobbed and whimpered against his leg. “Love you Hero! Love much, very much!”

His jaw tightened, his throat constricting so tightly it hurt. “T-Toyo…” He strangled out and before he knew it his bleeding servos curled around her frame, and he lifted her to his chest.

The femme sniffled, burrowing into his arms as she shook. “So bad. Toyo so bad.” She bemoaned, hiding her helm from him until he placed a digit under her chin and lifted it to face him.

“N-Never hide from y-your wrongs, a-always f-face what you have d-done. No matter h-how much it h-hurts…” He told her brokenly yet his voice was stern in his lesson and she nodded as she unfurled herself facing him fearlessly and he smiled proudly down at her. “So brave, little Pest.” He said and she smiled a little at the compliment.

“Brave like Hero?” She asked shyly and Megatron snorted bitterly.

“Far more so, girl. Far braver than I.” He grated out, one servo rising to wipe tears from her faceplates. “I am so proud of you, Toyo.” He whispered and the little femme blinked up at him in surprise.

“But why?” She asked uncertainly and he chuckled.

“Ohhh, there are numerous reasons.” He said with another weary vent, relaxing against the back wall of the cave as he cradled her close. His optics lifted to the exit noticing how it had begun snowing outside and he heard Toyo grumble.

“Hate snow.” She mumbled yawning right after her declaration.

Megatron nodded. “Yes, this snow is rather awful, far different from Earth’s snow. There it doesn’t burn and children play in it, build things… Or so I have heard.”

Toyo’s optics widened in surprise. “Wow.” She lowered her helm a moment, her optics flickering oddly before she peered back up at him. “Hero needs go away, huh? Go back to Erf?”

Megatron vented out with a frown. “I don’t know.” He said honestly. With everything they had lost, the daunting chore of saving this planet, them not having any energon, the portal ruined, Tron captured and Starscream probably on his way to go grovel to Nemesis with his remaining troops, his hopes that they would even survive the week were growing slim.

As if fate needed to prove his fears further his tanks suddenly rumbled loudly, making Toyo yelp in surprise at the sound and Megatron laughed. **_Femme doesn’t move when I whipped my cannon into her faceplates but my tanks rumble and she screams._**

The little one frowned at him before opening her subspace and pulling out a few small rods and handing them to him with a smile.

Megatron almost denied the fuel and was going to tell her they would make him sick but she looked so proud of herself with being able to help him he sighed, grasping the pile of cinnamon scented fuel and crunching it down.

Toyo giggle whe. he made an appreciative sound as he ate the unrefined fuel. It tasted better than it smelled and almost reminded him of some of the exquisite energon they used to have on Cybertron. He had only gotten to have the expensive fuel after the war, raiding it from rich bastards after he had…

He shook his helm pulling himself back to the present...

He didn’t want to walk the roads of the past, no more, not tonight.He had had his fill of nightmares and, and wanted to live for this simplicity.

He smiled down at Toyo, more than a little aware that had it not been for her and her stubborn unrelenting care of him he would still probably be drowning himself in his self-loathing and instead…

“I love you Toyo.” He said suddenly, the words flowing so easily, so readily, and so honestly from him his optics widened in surprise but Toyo merely nodded.

“Toyo knows, Papa.” She said as she yawned once more and curled up against his chest as she shuttered her tired optics.

Megatron vented out, Toyo’s words thundering in his helm and spark. **_Papa… She, she called me…_** He bit his lower derma as a sob threatened to escape him, holding her tighter as he leaned his helm back in awe. **_Primus I… I don’t understand. How does a mech like me deserve love like this?_**

“We gonna save Papa’s friend?” She asked her little voice worried and Megatron growled as he held her tighter.

“I am going to try my damndest.” He promised as he peered down and found her staring up at him sadly. “I promise, I am going to do everything in my power to save all of you from that monster Toyo.”

Toyo nodded, her optics flickering with an intelligence and determination that was well beyond her vorns. “Believe in you.” She said seriously when her smile came back and she bopped him on the chin with a giggle.

Megatron smiled lopsidedly at her grasping her tiny servo in his before lifting it to his dermas and kissing it. “Thank you.” He whispered, watching in utter joy and peace as she snuggled up to him then, her servos curling over his collar plating as she slowly fell to recharge.

Megatron sighed, smiling as her little frame relaxed against his and digits unconsciously pet him as she slept, almost like she had to constantly remind herself he was still there. **_I am here little one and I will be for as long as I can be Toyo…_**

“I love you.” He whispered again loving how it felt to admit the truth to her and he felt his spark quicken as he promised himself to tell Optimus just that when the mech awoke.

Yes, he still had much to work through and the realization he made earlier still caused far too much pain and guilt in his spark but… But he could either drown in his failures or work to repent for his evils. This was his second chance, his chance to be in the right, fight on the right side and it seemed with every good deed he did he earned a little more of himself back, who he truly was…

He lifted his helm, determination burning in his optics. **_I am with you Optimus. This time it shall be the two of us fighting together. Nemesis has no idea what a force we can be._**

“Never on Cybertron had there been such a pair…” He said quietly, his smile growing. “Or family…” He corrected as he thought of Toyo and Tron and his spark clenched as he thought of his twin. **_Oh Tron… I am so sorry but, but we won’t forget about you. I won’t forget about you because I owe you so very much._**

He shuttered his heavy optics, his helm leaning back as he forced himself to accept some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a whole other venture of chaos, they needed to organize, they needed to plan, he still hadn’t warned the village about Nemesis’s plans, and they needed to rescue one of the best bots he had ever met, the bot that had pushed him further than any to rediscover himself.

 ** _Well, one of them…_** He thought, a yawn escaping him. **_Stay strong Tron, for your family… We are coming for you, I swear. I am not going to let this world fall as I did mine and, and until you return I shall do everything in my power to take up the mantle and protect those you love, and that love you so deeply._**

His helm drooped forwards as he began to fall into an oddly peaceful recharge, his arms holding his little one tight as she pet him in return. It was a wondrous end to a chaotic day and a moment perhaps they both needed more than they ever realized, that many needed and probably deserved more than him.

_**I think we all need a moment of calm, Primus. So many have suffered, can we not have just a night of peace?** _

……………………….. ** _._**

{Village}

As Megatron and Toyo basked in their warm hideaway a white mech searched the village for the beautiful red medic that meant so very much to him and had changed his world.

Soundwave rushed after Knockout, working through the village and the numerous sleeping frames that were set around it as he tried to find the mech. **_Oh Knockout, I am so sorry. It isn’t your fault, I promise. You don’t need to run from me, ever._**

 He stopped when he heard some light voices and began to make his way over to them. He smiled in relief as he found Knockout there, the red mech having stopped on his way to his companion and was talking with Bumblebee, the scout allowing Knockout to check the bandages around his optics. Knockout did so easily, speaking softly to the mech as he worked and to most he would seem to be acting perfectly normal, even pulling a laugh from the poor scout but Soundwave frowned when he noticed the red mech’s servos were shaking the whole time.

**_Poor mech, he is blaming himself for me reacting that way but it was his own pain that… He hurts so deeply and yet smiles for everyone, keeps everyone’s spirits up even in the darkest of moments. Oh Knockout, you are truly an incredible mech._ **

Soundwave hung back a bit, giving the mech his space for a moment when he heard the door to a hut close and he peered over to find Arcee leaving and walking off. He frowned, his helm going from her to Knockout… Should he confront her or... Or go to Knockout first?

Those red optics fleeted through his helm and he shivered under the glare, one he knew far too well given his own time of torture from the twisted Prime so... So why was she thinking of them so intensely when she was freed and safe in the village and, and what was that message he had heard?

 He had hardly been able to understand the words he had received from her but, but it seemed she had been telling some _Lord_ she wouldn’t fail at something? His optics narrowed, watching the femme stalk off into the night and in a quick and perhaps _foolish_ move he went after her.

**_I will speak with her, that is all. Something is not right and, and I need to understand. Ohhh, I wish Tron were here. He could give me better advice with all of this._ **

He thought of Megatron for a moment, wondering if he should go to the larger mech but much like Knockout he figured the mech probably needed a bit of time to organize his own thoughts. There was always Starscream that he could go to but the poor mech was exhausted and had so much on his ember already so, so that left him to deal with this.

Quietly he followed her at some distance, the femme moving behind some of the huts in the village before moving to where their carts and one of the shuttles were parked. He moved through the many carts, his optics on her the whole time until she finally stopped and just stood there.

He ducked behind one of the carts, expanding his field once more and was able to receive a far clearer signal from the femme now that it was just them. She felt busy, regretful, and fear rippled through her as she stood there.

Soundwave vented out, taking his mask off as he focused in on her, shutting his optics as he worked through her signals and, and an image suddenly popped into his helm, it was of Optimus when he had appeared to them in the village.

**_I wonder what she is looking at that for? Awe, surprise, hope? But, but again why does she feel so remorseful when she looks at it? Shouldn’t it be an image that inspires not one that…_ **

Suddenly her voice filled his helm as the comm she was currently sending came over her signal. **:Report this to Lord Prime. Highest priority.:**

Soundwave gasped, his ember thundering as he realized just what the femme was doing and _who_ she was sending the image to. **_N-Nemesis! She, she works for NEMESIS!?_**

So surprised by this revelation Soundwave stumbled backwards in shock, his frame just barely nudging one of the carts and a slight creak came from its axel but it was just enough.

Instantly the femme spun, her red optics widening as she stared at him in horror and just for a nanosecond they were frozen in their stare until Soundwave whirled around and bolted back to the village.

 ** _I need to warn them! I need to warn Airachnid!_** His pedes sliding in the snow as he ran from the femme, his vents ragged, panicked yet for as skilled he was as a telepath Soundwave had never been a strong fighter and she easily caught up to him, leaping over the carts before she landed gracefully right in front of him.

The white mech skidded to a stop, dropping his mask in alarm when the icy cold of something pushed its way into his abdomen. “Uhhhhh…” He grunted, his frame stumbling back as the blade inside him slipped out with a wet slurp.

Arcee was panting her faceplates looking just as shocked as his and he felt a wave of terror and utter regret wash over him as he fell to his knees before her. He tilted his helm downwards, his shaking servos rising to his wound pressing against it as he tried to ebb the flow of energon.

 ** _She, she s-stabbed m-me…_** As his vision filled with static and blood poured out over the snow he raised his helm and faced her.

“B-but… W-we c-cared for y-you…” He mumbled out weakly before his frame fell forwards, his optics rolling back in his helm as energon began to pour from his intake and Arcee ran!

Soundwave whimpered as he watched her flee from him, shivering as snow burned terribly against his plating and seeped into his wound. He raised a shaking servo to her retreating form, begging silently for her to return, wishing he could tell her that it would be ok, that he knew she didn’t like what she did, that he knew she didn’t want to b-betray them. **_N-No p-please… D-don’t leave me h-here…_**

The wind blew over him, snowflakes falling heavily from the heavens as he lay there bleeding out abandoned and alone amongst the many carts. He was so close to help, to friends, yet so very far away.

  ** _Is, is th-this it?_** He wondered as he panted feebly in the energon soaked snow, choking on his own blood with every other vent. Was this to be the day he died? Alone and unable to warn anyone of danger…

Tears slipped out of his shuttered optics as another thought fleeted through his hazy processor and his ember burned with regret as the world faded to black. **_I… I n-never t-told him… I never told him I l-love h-him too…_**


	36. True Evil Versus The Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter spans many characters. As the title says it shows pure, TRUE evil comparably to ignorance and fear... Just saying. Sorry for errors... I hope it flows well :)

It was agony that awoke the cyber-cat from his slumber, ripping him from his peaceful dream of chasing cyber-squirrels and he roared as his claws tore into the ground beneath him.

Ravage panted, his optics wide and focused as he scanned around himself. **_Soundwave!? Soundwave is hurt!_**

His frame rose, his audial cups at attention and he sniffed the air for scent of his oldest friend, his family… **_Pain, blood… I, I need to find HIM!_**

He bounded out to the snow, his frame shaking as pain tore through it and his despair and panic deepened as all he could smell was the acidic snow! **_No! No please! I… I need to find him! There is such pain! But… BUT WHY!? Why here!? WHO WOULD HURT HIM HEEEERE!?_**

He bounded through the snow, his ember thundering with terror when he blindly slammed into something.

“Arrrgh…” He fell back in the snow, whatever he had hit falling as well and once he shook his helm, raising it quickly he spotted Arcee before him. “S-sorry…” He muttered out quickly as he bounded back to his pedes and took off in search of Soundwave once more.

Arcee felt frozen, her ember wild in her chest as she watched the cyber-cat race off into the night. **_G-Gods… Ravage… Ravage knows! He is looking for Soundwave! WHAT DO I DO!?_**

The femme stumbled to her pedes, horrified as she looked down to find her trembling servos still dripping with the mech’s blood. **_I, I didn’t mean to… I didn’t want… Oh frag it all, Soundwave!_**

She vented out, dragging her shaking frame behind one of the huts and pressing her heated frame up against the building just as the panicked creature ran back past her. **_He, he doesn’t smell the blood? Oh gods I… I need to move! I need to get Airachnid and run, before she discovers what I have done! We need to hide!_**

She scanned around her, her optics burning with tears as she rushed through the village at top speed.  _ **I, I have become exactly what he wanted me to... I, I can't escape HIM, I can never escape HIM!**_  

A sob escaped her and she stifled it under her shaking bloody servos as her legs slipped in the snow. ** _NO, no you still have a chance! You can escape him! Just... Just gotta find_ _Airachnid and run! I will drag her away if need be! I..._**

Her ember burned with her sins, her tattered processor flickering with image after image of Soundwave falling before her, one of the kindest mechs she had ever... ** _Oh_ _gods… What have I done?!_**

She heard a terrible and pitiful cry rip through the night, one she imagined belonged to Ravage as he continued his desperate search and she felt her ember splinter.  _ **No one ever escapes the Prime... No one... The wicked Prime shall consume this world just as he has destroyed so, so many of us...**_

_**J-just as he h-has d-destroyed m-me... Ohhh gods...** _

………………………..

 <Nemesis's Fortress >

Optimus Prime smiled, his optics scanning along the blood red crystals above him appreciatively, his trees were blooming beautifully some growing so tall they needed to be cut back!

He sighed as he sat beneath the shimmering gems thinking of just how at peace he was feeling but that was probably because of his return of his mate. He had visited his private clinic earlier in the day and the news Wheeljack and First Aid had greeted him with warmed his ember immensely, the treatment was working.

He had walked in, his optics brilliant over his mask as he hungrily skimmed Megatron’s inert form, focusing on the wires that were attached to his helm, each of them feeding more and more coding into the mech, rebuilding his processor from the inside out.

“Show me.” He had instructed and Wheeljack had happily worked on the equipment next to the berth, flipping switches and slowly pulling the mech out of stasis.

Megatron had groaned, his frame twitching as it rebooted when a wretched scream ripped from his vocalizer. The mech raged, his frame shaking as he thrashed in his binds, his denta exposed as he snarled savagely at those around him, sounding more like a beast than a mech and Optimus reveled in the change.

“Beautiful.” He had whispered, pulling Megatron’s blazing optics to him and yet the moment he caught Optimus’s optics his vicious temperament had ebbed and he had fallen to silence as he jerked on the berth.

“Do you know me?” Optimus had asked his creation, his optics fleeting to First Aid and Wheeljack with dark promise if they had lied to him about how well the treatment was working but his mistrust was ill placed as Megatron huffed and brokenly answered him.

“M-Maaaster…” He had growled and Optimus smiled proudly at his creature.

“That is right, pretty one.” He had said kindly, reaching out and petting the twitching mech and his ember soared as Megatron almost purred from the caress. He had lifted his helm to the other two mechs and had been about to congratulate them when a whimper came from Megatron and he peered down to find the mech suddenly shying away from him as tears filled his optics.

Wheeljack had slunk forwards them, the twisted mech clicking at the Prime. “Expected Lord Prime. Hissss sssstrength isss great.”

Optimus scoffed yet didn’t berate the mechs as Megatron came back to himself, he knew how strong this mech could be and were it too easy to break him he would have been disappointed. They had been working on him for almost two days now, breaking through the mech’s natural firewalls and reprograming his very being.

It had been slow going at first, Megatron fighting them, just as he had promised, all along the way but as the breems and days passed the mech was growing weaker and weaker in his defiance.

Watching Megatron break was an incredible journey for the Prime. Where once there lie a quiet, peaceful, and loving mech they were building a war machine, a mech that lusted for energon and the only mech that he would listen to, that he would obey was Optimus.

The Prime smiled as he walked his garden thinking of how Megatron had broken free of his bonds the night before, the mech evidently so lost in his new programming he didn’t even realize he had broken his own servos to escape and he had killed at least three Autobots before Optimus had shown up. THREE with broken servos!

The reaction Megatron had once he saw the Prime though had been instantaneous and satisfying as the mech had immediately fallen to a knee, bowing low before his Master and Optimus had proudly cheered his creation’s success. If his Autobots were foolish enough to get in the mech’s path that was their fault.

He had taken the mech to berth last night, keeping him chained in case he reverted back to normal and they had spent the night tearing into each other like beasts. It had been bloody, violent, and oh so _perfect_. His mate used to be a very soft lover but now…

Prime vented in, his frame heating as he recalled how Megatron had screamed under him, the mech taking every punishment and begging for more.

 ** _Just imagine what your false lover would think of you now, pretty one._** His optics twitched as he thought of his twin. He wondered if the mech had survived the battle of the Red Zone as many were calling it now, but he didn’t worry himself over it too much. Why would he when he had a new weapon under his power and it was one that the world would never see coming, their very own Hero.

 ** _Ohhh Megatron, if only you hadn’t betrayed me so deeply, I would have kept you. I would have kept you from the war and let you live out your days in relative peace._** Of course him killing their sparkling had been a line that could not be uncrossed but it had also been necessary.

Optimus frowned as he came across one plant that wasn’t growing so well, half of its limbs brittle looking and it produced not a single crystal. He peered at the pot it grew from and sighed wearily as he spotted rusted holes all over the chassis; with the poor and wet weather many of his planters were rotting or rusting, especially the older ones.

 ** _I will have to get a new batch._** He thought yet that too would quickly come to pass once they marched on the village, he would have a very good supply in a few days’ time. All in all everything seemed to be looking up for the Prime and after so many defeats he needed a good victory.

 ** _Fraggin false Prime… He has slowed so many of my plans and, he touched my mate._** His denta clenched for when he took Megatron last night he had immediately noticed how easily he was able to enter the mech and there had been just the slightest streak of blue between his thighs.

The Prime had almost beaten Megatron to shutdown right there but as the mech shook and growled up at him he had reminded himself of his control and how things were going to be so very different from here on out.

**_Today’s relapse is nothing to fear, they are coming less and less and soon enough nothing will be left of the so called Savior!_ **

He remembered when Megatron had come back to himself today the silver mech looking so very broken and Optimus had smiled at his mate then, delighting as the silver mech sobbed in despair.

“You are doing so well, love.” He had assured the mech as he continued to pet Megatron’s helm, and his creature hadn’t even bothered to pull away. “Just a little longer and then you will be ready for the world.”

Megatron had turned then and looked him directly in his optics, a feat few others ever dared. “N-never b-break…” He had stuttered through jittering denta and Optimus had chuckled.

“Ohhh, but you are pretty one, you are. Do not worry though for your metamorphosis is truly something to behold, love. You are finally going to take your proper place at my side, as my mate and executioner. All will be as it should be, soon enough.”

Megatron had growled at him then but it was far different from the wild animalistic growl from before. “Pax will s-stop y-you…”

That had struck a chord in the Prime and the servo that had been caressing the mech so gently suddenly tightened on his helm, Wheeljack hissing as the cables there began to bend but Optimus ignored him as he lowered his helm in close.

“Your pathetic _lover_ may not even function any longer Megatron. I beat him nearly to shutdown and if his wretched existence does still persist just think of how torn he will be when he finds it is _you_ that has been sent to kill him.” He hissed into his mate’s audial and Megatron roared.

“B-BASSSSTARD!” The silver mech had shrieked and Optimus merely laughed at him before patting his helm gently and gesturing to Wheeljack and First Aid.

“Continue, no breaks this time. I want him ready as soon as possible.” He had instructed before turning on his heal and walking out of the clinic, Megatron’s screaming serenading him the whole way.

A groan pulled him from his blissful haze and he shivered at the sound, turning as he walked slowly through his garden down to one of his newest additions. **_Perhaps it is time for fuel?_**

He grinned sweetly at his planter, one of the Decepticons from a smaller less known group. He usually smelted Decepticons but this one had had such a stunning frame he knew he needed it to be a part of his garden.

The mech whimpered as he neared, his limbless frame trying to hobble away from him and he chuckled at the sad attempt. “Shhhh, hush… You will wake the others.” Prime whispered as he gestured along the cobbled path at his other living planters and the mech fell silent.

It was wretched enough to be a planter but the screams from some of the others was the stuff of nightmares and he didn’t want to wake them.

Optimus hummed as he grabbed a rod and sat on one of the benches next to the mech. “Open.” He instructed and almost thought the pot would defy him but as his optics flashed the thing obeyed and he gently fed his plants.

“Lord Prime.”

Optimus growled, he _despised_ being interrupted while he was in his garden. This was his space of peace! His sacred space!

“ _What_ is it?” He grated out, not looking at the mech behind him as he pet the helm in front of him, encouraging the planter to continue to drink.

“Ummm, the scout Chromia and Captain Ironhide have returned my Lord.” He reported nervously.

Optimus frowned yet remained silent until his planter finished his rod. He stood then, patting the _thing_ on the helm before turning and walking back into his fortress the messenger hurrying after him.

“Where are they?” He asked angrily and the small mech keened.

“In the h-holding area Sir.”

Optimus scoffed, amazed at the fact that the bots had come back to him at all. **_Why would they return to me after failing so terribly in the scrap yard? They couldn’t possibly believe I will allow them to live after that._** He did smile though as the prospect of new planters eased his raging ember.

“They say they hold a message for you from, from a mech called Starscream. The alternate Starscream Sir, and he offers an alliance.” The messenger told him and that stopped the Prime so quickly the smaller mech almost slammed into him.

 ** _He wants an alliance? Fascinating._** Optimus suddenly turned around and headed for the opposite direction of the holding cells.

“Uhh… My Lord?” The messenger inquired but Optimus waved him off.

“You have done your job. I will see them but I have something I need to do first.” He grunted as he made his way down to the labs.

The Prime hadn’t checked on his newest recruit in a while as so much had been going on but he figured now would be a good time to check on the mech’s progress and… Ask him if such an unexpected request of an alliance would be believable.

**_To have use of so many skilled soldiers would be very advantageous but why would he betray his leader like this? I wonder…_ **

As he entered the lab the dark mech noticed how much more organized the room appeared. When it had been just Wheeljack that occupied the room it had always been a chaotic mess but now everything was organized perfectly, all of it labeled and set up to a fully functioning lab.

 ** _Seems he is more useful than I thought._** Optimus thought with a chuckle when the purple mech stepped out from behind one of the shelving units.

“Lord Prime.” Shockwave greeted him, bowing slightly as Prime walked up to him.

“Shockwave, I have come to check on your progress.” Optimus said flatly and the Decepticon nodded.

“It remains in development.” Shockwave answered just as evenly and Optimus felt his ember tighten in his chest. If he was honest he didn’t trust this mech for a klik but he couldn’t deny the fact that the mech was brilliant.

Through his time here Shockwave had not only worked on the portal but had improved many of their weapon schemes as well as provided blue prints for shuttle upgrades. It seemed in the mech’s universe everything was far more advanced or the mech was just ahead of his time.

Optimus vented out, his red optics scanning over the many projects that were started around the lab. “I see. Do you have a theory as to how your ship made it to our universe?” He asked nonchalantly as he walked over to one project that looked like it would become a weapon of sorts, idly playing with it as he waited for a response.

“I summarize the portal I constructed was activated aboard the Nemesis. Accidentally, I presume, considering the destructive entry.” Shockwave answered simply, his red optic watching the Prime’s every move carefully.

“Huh… So some mech activated the device, cut their ship in half, and transported them all here? What kind of _fools_ serve your Megatron?” Optimus asked with a sarcastic laugh.

“There are countless variations of fools in all universes, Lord Prime.” Shockwave answered and Optimus turned to glare at the mech getting the distinct feeling the mech was speaking about him.

“That there are.” Optimus grated out, his distaste of this mech growing yet he reminded himself of his usefulness as well and vented out. “Your Starscream has sent a message to me, he offers an alliance.”

Shockwave’s helm tilted curiously but remained silent and Optimus crossed his arms. “Why would he betray Megatron? Should I believe the offer?”

Shockwave’s optics flashed slightly as he thought. “Starscream is not to be trusted, Lord Prime.” The scientist answered gruffly.

Optimus scoffed, “Yes well… If he is already betraying his leader I assumed the mech was just that, but I do not fear usurpers. I am wondering if Megatron would put him up to offering this alliance as a trap.”

Shockwave stared at the Prime and the Prime stared back. “Indeterminate conclusion given lack of information, but I recommend not engaging with this mech.”

Optimus lifted his servo, tapping at his scarred faceplates before nodding. “Hmmm, I have to admit I remain intrigued. Besides, if he betrays me I will just rip him apart, or Megatron will.” He said with a sinister chuckled before turning on his heel and leaving the lab.

Shockwave glared at the mech’s retreating form until he disappeared around the corner. “Situation unaccounted for. Plans must be hastened.” The purple mech said darkly to himself as he made it to the back of the lab and opened one of the doors there. He walked in, locking the door behind him before turning to face the portal he was building.

To the untrained optic it looked completely unprepared, half of the ring missing and the control panel in pieces but…

Shockwave walked further into the room, kneeling down as he lifted a small panel in the floor revealing all of the pieces he would need and began to gather them.

Slowly, piece by piece he built the ring, and fixed the console before stepping back and scanning over his work critically. **_It is completed…_**

He knew it was completed, had been for some time but, but what to _do_ with the completed portal had continued to evade the scientist. For one he still wasn’t certain how well the device would work. His first completed portal had sent them to an alternate universe successfully twice, well possibly three times considering the Nemesis but, had that just been luck?

He had performed tests on the new portal, sticking random poles through now and then and pulling them back out to be certain he had not open a portal inside some volcano or anywhere dangerous but as of yet he had not sent himself through.

He peered behind him, his optics dimming as he pondered; even if he was successful, if he could get back to Earth, what then? Could he somehow pinpoint the moment before they entered the portal and came here?

Could he stop them from entering? What would that do to reality? Would his present self then fade out of existence as time repaired itself or, or would he then be doubled? Would the two streams of time continue or would this one be completely destroyed? Would it alter this universe or his forever?

 Too many questions flickered around altering the timeline and he didn’t relish the possibility of him being ripped apart by time so that left space and universe traveling alone but…

 ** _Lord Megatron…_** The purple mech hummed thoughtfully. How could he get _this_ portal to his leader? How could he gather them all together so that he could utilize the portal?

He had a relative amount of freedom in the fortress even though the Prime obviously didn’t trust him but could he escape and if he did, where would he even go? He couldn’t contact his Lord, and didn’t know the landscape of this Cybertron well, but he could acquire a map easily enough if he was clever, which he was. That just left the escape and the ability to move the portal.

 ** _I would require a ship and possible assistance to evade and or attack the Autobots if resistance occurs._** His optic flashed as a plan started formulating in his processor but first...

Shockwave turned, his frame stiff as he neared the glowing portal and hesitantly lifted his servo. His processor reeled with all of the equations, the figures, and limited tests he had performed thus far on the portal before he vented out and stuck his servo through.

The scientist felt a tingle of energy run along his arm, his optic narrowing as he pushed his arm in further and suddenly felt, _wind_.

The scientist smiled internally before moving forwards and stepping through. The world went white around him, energy crackling around his frame and then… Darkness and silence.

Shockwave turned his helm, his optic adjusting from the extreme light before scanning around him while checking his systems. He _appeared_ to be in the desert of Nevada, his helm lifting as he peered up at the clear night sky and tried to activate his chronometer. The internal program immediately fired to life and his radio crackled its signal clear and loud.

 ** _Success. Now to prepare stage two of my plan._** He thought as he reactivated the portal and returned. He quickly dismantled the device, hiding the parts before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

He sighed as his chronometer faded to uselessness, a tool he relied on heavily, perhaps too heavily in his own reality but, he was a clever mech and would make do. He sat down at one of the many desks around the lab, working through his steadily growing plan.

First he needed a map, then he needed a destination, creating radios that worked here would be advantageous as well… The purple mech hummed as he worked, something that helped fill the silence of his odd prison he had noticed, as he created the list of preparations.

His plan was faulted though, the margin for failure higher than he usually allowed but that really didn’t have to do with anything on his end. He would do all of the technical work, get all the supplies needed, and create tools to get the job done but his largest problem came from his obvious lack of communication skills and they would be important indeed if the plan were to be fruitful.

He grimaced slightly, his optic narrowing as he measured what he would have to suffer through so that his operation succeeded. His optic flickered as he thought of whom he would have to _grovel_ to for assistance but with the potential of Starscream joining forces with the evil Prime he didn’t have much of a choice now and little time.

The scientist then chuckled bitterly as an old human adage fleeted through his helm, almost mockingly…

**_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer…_ **

…………………….

The mech Ironhide slid off of Optimus’s blade slowly, the femme Chromia staring in horror at the scene the entire time and the Prime merely hummed thoughtfully as he considered all he had heard from the two bots.

 ** _So, he wants an alliance and yet the fragger believes he has the right to tell me who I can and cannot punish? Hah, foolish parasite._** As the mech’s frame crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap Optimus yawned, he was exhausted.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Chromia screamed finally, her shock falling away as she raged against her binds and the Prime peered over his shoulder at the femme.

“He, he said we would be SAFE! He won’t accept your ALLIANCE NOW!” She cried in furious promise and Optimus shook his helm sadly at the femme before turning on her.

“You are truly blind my dear femme.” He said quietly, an air of false care in his voice as he crouched before her shivering frame. He slid his mask back, a smile rising on his scared dermas as she cowered before him. “No one tells me what I can, and cannot do.” He cooed sweetly at her, his servo lifting as he gently ran a digit along the right side of her faceplates.

The femme sobbed, tears falling from her burning optics as the Prime’s digit trailed down further, following the line of her jaw, down her strained neck cables and stopping right in the center of her chest.

“So foolish.” He whispered with a tsk like sound, his blazing optics boring into hers as he began to push his digit in between her chestplates.

“AHHHHHH! NOOOO! NO PLEEEEEASE!” She bellowed as pain tore through her chassis, the digit working deeper and deeper inside and she stared at her Prime pleadingly. “P-please?”

The wicked Prime’s smile grew, his fangs cutting into his lower derma as he reveled in her screams. “Such music…” He said with a sigh, wishing he had more time to play with her but he had things to do.

He begrudgingly pulled his dripping digit out, standing before the weeping femme as he turned to one of his guard’s. “Bring me a scout and check for a fleet of bots traversing the deserts near the scrap yard. I would like to accept the Decepticon’s alliance so we need to find him as soon as possible.” He said simply as he walked out of the femme’s cell and the other mech shut the door behind him.

“Yes Sir.” One guard answered with a bow.

“What of the femme?” Another guard asked and Optimus licked his derma clean before peering back at her.

“I have need of new planters. Strip her of her limbs, yet, be sure she remains alive, then set her and her mate up together.” He said, his optics flashing as she bellowed in response. “It will be one of the most romantic set up I have my dear, I should thank you.”

As the guard nodded and grabbed a saw that was hanging on the wall behind him Chromia screeched louder and tried to huddle deeper in her cage and Optimus laughed. **_What a wonderful start of a new day._**

He walked out of the holding area his ember singing along with the femme until the doors closed behind him and the song ended. **_No matter, soon there will be so much more._** He thought joyfully as he made his way to his personal clinic to check on his mate’s progress.

He had gotten two new planters, Megatron was breaking beautifully, and now he would have a whole new group of soldiers under his command, things were finally looking…

“M-my Lord?”

Optimus growled as that same messenger from earlier suddenly walked up to him. **_Arrrgh, what now?_**

“You are keeping me from my mate, mech.” He snarled, his optics narrowing dangerously at the mech. “You had better hope this is worth it.”

The messenger paled. “Umm, yes Sir.” He said truthfully, hoping the same thing as he handed a datapad to the irritated Prime. “Th-this just came from… From Arcee, marked highest priority.”

Optimus frowned. **_Why is she contacting me? Could it be that fragger Magnus? Impatient scum, if he ruins my plans…_** His thoughts froze though as he turned the datapad on and an image blazed up at him. The Prime’s optics bulged, his ember freezing as he stared in horror at the picture and he felt all of his earlier joy blow apart in an instant.

“N-not p-possible…” he whispered, his servos shaking now and the messenger next to him whimpered as he wondered….

**_Is today the day I die!?_ **

…………………….

 

 ** _I don’t remember Cybertron being so filthy._** Starscream, Lord of the Decepticons thought in disgust as they sped across the desert. **_Frag it all, I am more than done with this planet._**

They had been traveling through the night, the seeker nursing his bruised pride along the way but he couldn’t destroy himself too deeply for his defeat, especially with the Prime turning into, into that _abomination!_

**_How the frag did the Prime transform into that thing!? He never displayed such power before, not in thousands of vorns of war! If, if he had that power during the war it would have been a far shorter endeavor._ **

The jet moaned miserably, rubbing at his tired faceplates as he did so. He was exhausted, lost, and just wanted to get back to Earth so that he could fix _his_ Cybertron but, he needed things. He needed Shockwave, he needed a portal, they had limited fragging fuel…

He _needed_ to find this Prime! The wicked mech had everything he needed and all he needed to do was play nice with the fragger, maybe fight a few battles for him and then be gone! Course, he needed to find him first, thus his venture now. **_Arrrrgh, let this go well. I am too exhausted for more trouble._**

“My Lord, we have arrived at one of the local settlements.”

Starscream peered up from his fuming as the vehicon before him bowed low. “Excellent. Secure the town but no deaths. I have some questions these bots need to answer.”

“Yes Sir.”

Starscream groaned as he pulled his aching frame from his seat, following after his soldier and out into the complete chaos that now tore through the town. It was early morning now, the suns just barely rising but considering the wretched acid storms not much light made it through the clouds anyways.

Starscream stopped on the ramp, his red optics scanning as his troops broke into the little town’s homes, ripping all of its terrified citizens from their peaceful slumber and lining them up before their Lord. Screams erupted at first but soon enough the citizens fell into an oddly compliant silence and the seeker was surprised as they all arranged themselves obediently in front of him.

 ** _Well, that is unexpected._** He thought with a frown. **_It is almost like they are used to this kind of treatment._**

He walked down the ramp slowly, his heels clicking through the now silent landscape loudly when another soldier approached him. “All citizens accounted for Master, except the sick. Would you like us to retrieve them?”

Some of the citizen’s whimpered at the bot’s question but Starscream scoffed in revulsion. “I am not here to pick on the sick and feeble.” He growled as he scanned the villagers his ember burning as he saw many terrified sparklings set up with everyone. “Arrgh, who was the _idiot_ who pulled the young ones out!? Do you really think they can _help_? Fools…” He grumbled at his troops but one of them shrugged.

“We didn’t gather them Lord. The citizens did so.” He said just as confused as the seeker and Starscream frowned.

 ** _Why would they bring their sparklings out here?_** He wondered before gesturing to a few of his troops. “You there, get those sparklings inside. Who are the creators of the sparklings?”

The citizens murmured uncertainly and Starscream rolled his optics. “I will allow one creator to go with their sparklings and hide away. They do not need to be here.”

Again the townsfolk murmured amongst one another when one mech raised his servo nervously. “Are, are you not taking a-any sparklings this time, m-my Lord?”

Starscream’s optics flashed. “ _What_? No! I have questions I need for you all to answer. Answer them truthfully and we will leave you to your business.” He growled after he said it. “But if you lie to me…” He threatened yet as he said it all of the people didn’t grow more afraid and to his continued surprise they relaxed!?

**_What is wrong with these bots? I have just arrived with numerous troops, ripped them from their berths, and threatened them for information and… And they are sighing in relief!?_ **

One femme stood with a bow. “I would be happy to give you any information you want my Lord.” She said eagerly if not still a little nervous when one of the mechs in the front suddenly gasped.

“Wait! Is, is that Starscream!? He, he is Megatron’s second in command!”

Suddenly all of those gathered began remarking on whether it was him or not, many uncertain because of his new colors and different frame structure yet eventually they all agreed it was safe, a cheer coming from them as they rose to their pedes and greeted him as a friend.

Starscream and the vehicons were now the ones frozen in confusion and they fidgeted apprehensively as the citizens started to approach their Lord.

“BACK AWAY!” One of the vehicons screamed at the crowd, lifting his rifle at them but Starscream snarled at him.

“Stand down you _fool_!” He hissed furiously, smiling a kind and apologetic smile to the now uncertain crowd. “Forgive him we, we have had an exceptionally troubling time recently and are all weary and a little high _strung_.” He said, pointedly glaring at the vehicon.

The femme that had spoken first swallowed hard before walking up to him, her optics darting between the troops and Starscream the whole time but once she got close enough she smiled brilliantly at him. “It is you! You just, look different.”

Starscream smiled, his processor whirling as he found a reasonable lie, “Yes… Well, keep the Autobots guessing, no?”

Some of the crowd of townsfolk smiled and laughed and Starscream just couldn’t believe how this was all turning out. **_They think I am that wretched other mech… The ugly one. I can use this to my advantage._**

He raised his servos high. “Please forgive our rude welcome, as I have said we have had a terrible time recently. Please, return to your homes.”

Many waved goodbye as they moved back to their homes, some grumbling loudly about the odd treatment, but the rest chose to stay and began offering fuel and lodgings even.

Starscream smiled, shaking his helm as his soldiers seemed to brighten at the idea of sleeping here, but they had too much to do! “I am grateful but we still have a long way to go today.” He said to them and they looked disappointed at him not staying…

The femme chuckled as some of the sparklings began to ask his soldiers questions, the little ones now more than awake but considering the suns were almost up it was no surprise.

Starscream peered at his troops, radioing them all to just go with it, but be careful with what they said to the sparklings. He was worried the vehicons might become too uncomfortable with the little ones and give him away but to his, apparently unrelenting, surprise some of them had _no_ problem dealing with the children, even kneeling before them so they could speak easier.

 ** _This has got to be one of the oddest situations I have ever been in._** He mused silently as he took it all in. He had been notified of sparklings existing here but, but to be _told_ of their existence compared to _seeing_ them…

 ** _They are so small._** He thought watching as they ran from soldier to soldier grabbing random things to show them or asking to touch their armor…

“I thought we were gonners for sure.” The femme suddenly said, her sorrowful voice pulling Starscream out of his musings. “I am so happy it was only Decepticons.”

Starscream grinned as he played his part rubbing the back of his helm in mock embarrassment. “Yes, forgive the wretched wake up, hard to tell who supports who these days.” He muttered and she nodded sadly.

“So many of us are so broken down…” She said guiltily. “It is not the towns’ fault if they join Prime. We just want to protect our families.” She smiled over at him. “I am sure you see that far too often in your ventures, it must be very hard.”

Starscream frowned, his red optics dimming as an odd feeling burned in his spark. “Yes.” He said simply as he looked away, unable to meet the femme’s optics for some reason. **_Arrrgh, what am I doing? Just find out where the fortress is and be done with this! Every moment we are in this wretched universe is another moment we are closer to starvation!_**

He flinched as the femme suddenly put her servo on his shoulder, his optics flashing as he had to override his battle protocols but luckily she didn’t seem to notice. She did however not take the flinch as the warning it was and ignorantly pulled him into an abrupt hug!

“Enghhh…” A strange strangled noise came from him as his entire frame stiffened and he had to clench his denta so that he didn’t just rip the femme off of him and throw her across the street. “Ohh… He muttered out, patting her back awkwardly. “Thank _you_ , but we really need to be on our way.”

The femme laughed as she let him go and stepped back. “Oh, forgive me. Yes, what is it you wanted to know?”

Starscream brushed at his chassis as he tried to get the odd feeling of her hug off of him. “Ahhh, I was wondering if you knew the direction we must travel to make it to the Prime’s base.”

All of those within audial range suddenly froze what they were doing and stared in horror at Starscream, the seeker quickly wondering how big of a mistake it had been to ask about it so bluntly.

“Well, you see…” He started, with a determined glint in his optics. “It has to do with a plan, thus my altered appearance and why we are so on alert.”

The femme’s fear seemed to ease a bit and she nodded. “O-Of course but, but how do you not know where to go? Everyone knows where his wretched fortress sits. It is to the far North, past Crystal City.”

Starscream made a mental note of her directions. “Ahhh, good.” He said with not entirely false relief. “Forgive me but we had heard rumors that he had perhaps created another recently and if common folk, no offense, only know of the one I am certain our information is false.”

The femme’s optics widened and grabbed at her chest. “Unicron forbid! One terrible fortress is enough!” She said sullenly. “He just keeps growing stronger and… And soon will have no more of us to slave for him. There will be no free Cybertronians and… And we w-will all just be f-forced to f-fight for him or m-mine his e-energon…”

Starscream frowned once more, peering over the townsfolk. “What, what did you assume was happening when we arrived?” He asked cautiously, uncertain he wanted to really know what the answer would be. He knew so little of this world except the Prime was presumably a monster but, coming from Megatron that threat held little weight.

**_Fragger calls this Prime a monster… Has he looked at himself over these last thousands of vorns?_ **

“Well the Collections, of course.” The femme said as if it were common knowledge. “He has been sending Hunters more often these solar-cycles… We never know when to expect a raid.”

Starscream nodded, playing along as that odd feeling in his spark grew. “Ahh yes the _Collections_.” He said bitterly though he had no idea what those might be. “What did he _collect_ last time?” He asked softly as the femme was obviously sensitive to this subject.

The femme’s previous joy dissipated further and her faceplates suddenly looked worn and aged. “Just sparklings last time. His soldiers didn’t bother with the old and sick, his Autobots just s-shot them.” She smiled brokenly at him. “That is why when _your_ soldier mentioned our sick… Well, we were afraid we would lose them all again.” A small sob came from the femme and she quickly turned her helm away. “F-forgive me. I know we… We are all struggling.”

Starscream remained silent, the femme’s tale burning through his processor.  **_A Prime that steals sparklings? But, but why and, and how do their creators just stand here and LET THEM!?_**

He felt fury rise in his spark. “When he takes the sparklings, what happens to the creators here?” He asked through grated denta.

The femme looked at him emptily. “They are all taken, Starscream. They serve Prime’s army or are in his _gardens_ , or his _mines_!” She exclaimed her voice growing in volume. “I… DON’T YOU KNOW THIS!?”

Starscream’s optics narrowed at the femme. “I am aware of most of it femme. It is not the same everywhere.” He growled but that only seemed to send the woman off the deep end faster.

“It IS _EVERYWHERE_! Why do you think none of us raised our servo when you asked for creators!? NONE OF THEM ARE OURS! They, they RAN when their villages or towns fell! Or, or we found them in the desert! Or MEGATRON brought them to us WITH YOU!” She spun on him her optics flickering madly. “What happened to you!? Why do you not REMEMBER US!? You… You Decepticons are our only h-hope! You… You d-don’t remember u-us.”

Starscream pursed his lips realizing maybe he was in far more over his helm than he originally thought when the femme suddenly gasped, her servos going to her intake as she looked at him so sadly. “Ohhh, oh forgive me. I am certain the loss of Megatron has made things so much more hectic for you!”

Starscream stiffened as he stared at the bot in terror. “ _WHAT!?”_ He shrieked out instantly thinking she somehow knew of _his_ Megatron until his processor stopped glitching and sense came back to him. “Ohhh, oh _Megatron._ ” He said with a strangled laugh. “Yes… Yes a great loss.” He mumbled, shaking his helm as he made his optics dim with false sorrow.

It was a pathetic recovery from an almost catastrophic fail but the broken down femme ate it up. She cooed at him, wrapping her arms around him as she whispered comforting words in his audials and Starscream allowed it his optics scanning the odd scene behind her as he did so.

In a way he was relieved she had saved him from his mistake unknowingly, because he had no desire to hurt the townsfolk and what lay before him was a view he never thought he would see again. His troops oddly mingled with the commoners, following his orders _blessedly_ , as they kept their answers short and clean but…

He frowned, his spark aching strangely as he saw a few sparklings try to throw a ball to one of the vehicons yet the bot didn’t understand and just watched as it sailed by him. He watched as a few others were giggling as a few of his troops let them grasp onto their arms and lifted them up. Other vehicons were awkwardly collecting the blankets some mechs kept handing them, one so covered by the dingy material he was almost falling over.

**_What is this all? This… This is like a memory stolen. Something I never had for myself in Vos but…_ **

He gasped as he a file opened an old, OLD file from before the war. When it was just Megatron, Soundwave, Orion, Ratchet, and him leading what little Decepticons they had and visited numerous settlements.

He had always felt out of place with poor mechs as he had once been a Prince… **_Well, a fallen Prince._** He thought bitterly as that awful day he had been disowned threatened to come to the forefront of his mind, but he pushed it back as far as he could, like he always did… But, with the Decepticons he had blended in and been able to experience a life beyond the glory and glimmer of royalty.

“I am so sorry you lost him, Starscream. We mourn his capture.” The femme said again pulling the seeker from his thoughts and when she stepped back and looked at him so softly, with such concern Starscream felt a-ashamed… He felt bad for lying to her.

“Yes. Well, as you said, we all are suffering.” He muttered uncomfortably before shaking his helm and venting in deeply. **_I… I need to get out of this fragging place!_**

He smiled at the femme before bowing politely to her. “I am afraid we need to move on now.” He said quietly and she looked so disappointed it made his tanks roil with guilt and confusion.

“Of, of course. You have blankets now. Do you need fuel or some acids cloaks?” She asked as a Carrier would and Starscream stared at the ground.

“No, th-thank you.” He said, his charade crumbling by the klik. **_Get. The Frag. OUT OF HERE!_**

“Ohhh, ok…” She said quietly and as he turned to board the ship once more she grasped his servo lightly.

He stopped, his spark hammering as he refused to turn and face her yet her words burrowed deep into his spark. “Thank you. Thank you for, for being our hope Starscream. Thank you for fighting for those that… That are too weak to.”

The seeker, former Prince of Vos, new Leader of the Decepticons grated his denta painfully as he nodded silently, fearing if he spoke his voice would crack.

“Safe journeys, my friend. Till all are one.” She said quietly and Starscream’s optics bulged, his helm turning as he stared at her yet she, she merely smiled warmly back at him before bowing and walking away.

He stood there, watching as she returned to her fellow townsfolk, calling the sparklings to her, much to their disappointment before she turned back to him and waved, all of the little ones waving with her as Starscream’s troops began to board their shuttles again.

Starscream nodded at them, a trembling smile on his faceplates until her turned away and stomped into his ship and found his command chair once more.

The shuttles lifted off, now not only full of troops, fuel, and weapons, but blankets and toys and some other oddities from the poor villagers that gave them whatever they could though they had so little…

“Orders Star… Err, Lord Starscream?” One vehicons asked, paling as he messed up on the title but Starscream hardly noticed as he sat rigidly in his command chair his clawed servo holding his chin tightly as his processor reeled.

 ** _Just what have I stepped into…_** The jet pondered as he ran through that entire situation over and over again in his helm.

“Lord Starscream?” The vehicon repeated, his voice slightly nervous as he took his Lord’s silence for anger over his earlier mistake.

“Ehh?” Starscream asked, shaking his helm as he focused on the mech before him.

“O-Orders… Sir?”

Starscream frowned as he noticed the mech trembling before him and suddenly the femme’s voice sounded in his helm.

_“So many of us are so broken down…”_

He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he crossed his legs. “Let us set course to another town.” He said, making sure his voice sounded clear and decisive. “They gave us one version of where this Prime can be found. I, I want to be certain.”

The vehicon vented out in relief as he nodded and… And perhaps a glimmer of excitement flickered in his optics. “Yes Sir.” He answered, saluting as he turned to his comrades.

Starscream nodded, his red optics staring at the window before him as that peculiar sensation continued to burn in his spark, that itch that had him far less certain about things than he wanted to admit.

  ** _Frag it all… Just what have I fallen into and… And could it actually be possible that Megatron was right!?_**

He gaged a little, his tanks roiling as he tried to bury the thought, bury it under vorns of Megatron’s poor temper, of _his_ constant belittlement yet the more he thought of the townsfolk…

When he recalled how easily they submitted, when he heard the femme’s words over and over again in his helm even Starscream couldn’t deny that there was something far more heinous going on here and it caused him to rethink his original plan.

Did he want to fight for these mechs, no! This wasn’t _his_ world! He _had_ his own Cybertron to fix and now with Megatron branded as a traitor he would rule over all! So… So why, _why_ was he headed for another village? Why did he want to see the state of things for another group of miserable peasants? This was _their_ nightmare to live in, not his!

He only wanted Shockwave and then wanted to go home! If that took fighting for some mad Prime to get it, so be it!

Starscream sighed, his servo resting under his chin as they traveled over the desert, his optics dim and flickering as he thought.

What if the Prime asked him to go into a village like that one, asked him to use his troops to gather sparklings and kill defenseless old bots? **_Rather pathetic of him really. You think a mech that rules over others would at least have some dignity! Even Megatron would never…_** A squeak came from his vocalizer and he quickly covered it by pretending to cough.

Was he just, just complementing _MEGATRON!?_ He rubbed at his faceplates once more, his tanks and processor turning sickeningly. **_Arrrgh, frag it all! I thought Earth was wretched but here…_**

He growled as they raced to another broken town his frustration growing just as quickly as his uncertainty. **_I hate this planet, nothing but a mess of awful surprises… I can only imagine what is next._**

…………………………

Airachnid sighed heavily, the white femme sitting alone beside the unconscious Prime now that the medics had finished and were recharging elsewhere. **_How long has it been?_**

The suns just started to rise and she lifted her weary helm, his optics narrowing as the light grew outside. **_Arcee…_**

It had been a decent amount of time since her mate had left her, well, far too long for a simple cool down and now the Oracle was worried if the femme had something more going on with her.

So much was going on these days, everything spinning wildly out of control and, and it seemed the time when she needed her gift most of all it was failing her. She hadn’t seen Megatron’s loss, she hadn’t seen the new Megatron appear, she just…

Her optics burned, coolant glittering just at the edges of them but she shook the tears away. **_No, no I cannot break. I am needed! Our Knight needs us! BOTH of them do! I, I am supposed to guide them all and I… I…_**

A sob escaped the femme, her faceplates falling to her servos as she tried to keep control of everything when the door to the hut quickly opened and Arcee jumped in.

The Oracle smiled, her ember easing at the sight of her mate but only until she noticed how much the other femme was shaking. “A-Arcee? Are you alright?” She asked hesitantly, reaching through their bond but receiving nothing in return.

Arcee scanned the front window, pulling damaged curtain down before turning and hurrying to Airachnid. **/We must go, my star./** Was all the femme said as she went to pick her mate up but the Oracle stepped out of her reach with a nervous laugh.

“Go!? Haha, go where love?” Airachnid asked, her ember now thumping so loudly it rang in her audials. **_What, what is going on with her!?_**

 **/No time to explain!/** Arcee insisted, frowning as she gain tried to grab her love’s servo and the femme evaded her. **_Damnit, I don’t have time for this! I can beg for forgiveness later but I need to get her the frag out of here!_**

The Oracle stepped back, almost tripping over the Prime as she did so. “Arcee, we… We can’t go anywhere! That, that is just foolish!” The white femme smiled, hoping to calm her love enough so they could speak.

 **/ARRRRRGH! NO TIME!/** Arcee sent, her frame shaking terribly and ember breaking as her mate shied away from her. **_Arrgh, frag it all!_**

 **/I apologize, my star./** Was all the warning the Oracle had when her mate’s fist flew at her, cracking her helm so hard she flew backwards, slamming against the back wall before she landed in a heap atop the Prime!

Arcee’s optics bulged as a pained moan came from the larger mech, and scurried forwards to grab her prize. She grasped Airachnid’s arm, pulling the femme forwards and throwing her over her shoulder just as Pax’s optics cracked open and she found herself basically helm to helm with the Prime.

**_Frag…_ **

“A-Arcee?” Optimus grated out in a weak voice, his dim optics going from her to the unconscious Oracle confusion flickering in them as Arcee panicked.

She stood quickly, her servo reaching into her subspace and pulling out her blood soaked blade as she stared at him fearfully and lifted the blade high.

 ** _I… I am sorry…_** Arcee thought, ignoring those wide and somehow forgiving optics as she vented out and brought her blade down.


	37. Pain and Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I dunno why but I have having such trouble recently sorting this crap into a smooth line of on-goings! So, this chapter is short but gives insight to what the Oracle has been talking about for so long. I have more but figured I would stop it where I did as most the next chapter has to do with the village... And stuff. OK! Enjoy, second part should SHOULD be up in just a little bit.

**_NOOOO ARCEEE!_ **

Arcee’s blade sliced through the air, the desperate femme heaving as she watched the glittering blade soar. **_I have no CHOICE!_**

Optimus’s optics bulged, his arms flying up just in time and he growled as agony tore through his servo, energon dripping down along his faceplates as he stopped the blade inches from his helm, the blade now securely impaled within his screaming limb.

**_W-why… Why is she trying to k-kill me!?_ **

Arcee vented out, her own optics as wide as his as she tried to pull the blade out of the Prime’s servo but he wrapped his shaking digits around the blade stopping her from begin able to dislodge it.

“Arcee, wh-why?” Optimus grated out painfully, his optics blazing up at her and the femme hated how much sorrow and pity for her she found flickering through them.

She huffed, arching back and trying to rip the blade out once more but the Prime lifted his other servo and grasped her arm, holding her tight. “You, you d-don’t have to do th-this.” He pleaded with the femme, the madness and desperation in her optics resonating in the Prime’s spark; he had seen this look before.

Too many times if he was truly honest with himself for it was the look of a bot that was broken, one that had nothing to hold to but the basics of kill or be killed and that Arcee held it in her optics, and given the little he knew of her history, he knew her fear could come from one mech and one mech alone…

**_He still has a hold on her… Oh, Arcee, I am so sorry._ **

Optimus grunted and he forced himself to rise into a sitting position, his harpoon wound throbbing and the femme’s panicked increased tenfold as he neared her.

She pulled at her arm, dropping Airachnid as she thrashed wildly desperate to get away from the mech from what to be certain death but…

He just sighed, lifting his uninjured arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. “I am sorry, Arcee. I am sorry you feel he can still hurt you.” He whispered in her audial the femme jerking in his arms as she panted brokenly. “You are safe Arcee. I won’t let him hurt you anymore. I promise.”

There was a pause, both of them staring at one another and Optimus, he smiled into her panic filled optics. “We can do this. We can fight him, just… Please trust me?” He asked the femme, hoping his words would resonate within her madness and desperation because…

 ** _Because everyone deserves a second chance… Don’t they?_** He thought, his spark filling with light as he thought of Megatron as he held her tighter. **_We all make mistakes but, but there is hope, there are those that can be led back to the light just like you, my love. I almost lost you because I acted too brashly, I don’t want to do that again._**

Optimus frowned suddenly realizing he had no idea where the mech was or, or how he had come to be here and his spark thumped fearfully as he thought of the larger mech. **_Ohhh, I hope he doesn’t come flying in because he feels my pain._**

He shut off his side of their connection, making certain Megatron didn’t feel his pain and suddenly came barreling in guns blazing. Optimus did frown though as he spied poor Airachnid’s unconscious frame and a sliver of doubt filled him but it quickly quieted as a silent sob escaped the femme and she crumpled into his lap.

He bit his lower derma as he moved his injured servo to his side, his good one petting the femme’s helm as he tried to sort out just what he had awoken to.

**_I am in the village somehow and repaired. I hope Megatron made it as well… Frag, how did we get here and why… Why did Arcee attack me? Was she ordered to or was she just scared? Did I do something wrong? Arrrgh, I can’t remember anything…_ **

He shook his helm though and focused on what going on before him, his other answers could wait but for now he needed to keep the femme calm and keep her from making another poor choice.

**_She, she was just afraid and… And hasn’t done too much damage yet. I stopped her before she could do something she can’t come back from…_ **

**_Didn’t I?_ **

Arcee sobbed, her long tortured processor glitching with despair and terror. **_Could, could I truly be free? Could he truly protect us? I could admit what I had done to Soundwave, tell him how terribly sorry I am that, that I did I just… I just acted! I didn’t want to hurt him! I don’t want to hurt this Prime! Maybe… Maybe there really is hope after…_**

Her small threadbare line of hope snapped though as her radio began to beep and she trembled violently as she found the dark Prime’s I.D. number attached to the call!

**_Oh GODS! What do I do!? WHAT DO I DOOO!?_ **

Optimus held the femme tightly as she broke inside, foolishly thinking he may have stopped something terrible from happening and he just kept speaking softly to her.

If only he could assure her that she was safe, that he understood but as he thought of the gardens, thought of the razed towns, and Collections Optimus wondered…

Perhaps he was underestimating just how much Nemesis could change someone, what he could manipulate or torture them into becoming and his spark ached as he thought of Tron being in his servos right now…

**_Oh Tron… How can I stand against him? He is so powerful and twisted look at what he has done to so many, and I nothing… I am just lost..._ **

**_I am just…_ **

**_Me._ **

**_………………………….._ **

<Prime’s Fortress just before the call.>

“You are keeping me from my mate, mech. You had better hope it is worth it.” Optimus threatened yet his voice was calm and controlled and that just terrified the messenger more, especially given the message he had received from the spy Arcee.

“This, this just came from… From Arcee, marked highest priority.” He lifted the datapad he held, handing it to his Lord as he trembled. “The false Prime lives Master.”

Optimus stopped walking, flicking the datapad on in frustration. **_Arrrgh, what does it take to kill this mech?_** He thought furiously only to feel his ember come to a frozen halt at the image the femme had sent.

“N-not p-possible…” He whispered as he stared down at the creature in the picture, his optics scanning madly over the wings, the crown, and faceplates. “Is, is she _certain_ it is him?” He asked keeping his voice nonchalant yet his digits trembled slightly.

“Yes, apparently he reverted back to his normal frame shortly afterwards and is now resting in the village with the others.” The messenger said cautiously, his optics set on his Prime’s shaking servos.

Optimus grit his denta as he remembered what the mech did to his troops outside of Megatron’s old base, and that had been before he had changed into, well whatever this was! **_It, it is like those old prophecies… I had thought I had avoided this when I killed our sparkling but… But evidently the Knights are not Carrier and sparkling but…_**

He raised his helm, his thoughts reeling. When Arcee had mentioned to him that her Pet Airachnid spouted something about this false Prime being the second Knight he had laughed. He knew the prophecy the so called Oracle spoke of, discovered it long ago and it had spurred so much of what he had done to get to this point, the ancient prophecy speaking of a great change, a shift of power over Cybertron yet there were two paths described in the text…

One where the world came to order through chaos, where it was cleansed by a great being, a Prime, an emperor and he would rule over all, first just Cybertron yet as time went on and his power grew it would be the very cosmos that quaked under his greatness!

The other was that of the Knights of Eternal Light, a foolish name yet he had taken it very serious, even as a youth for they would have the power to stop the Prime and allow the citizens to govern themselves…

The thought of the citizens of Cybertron ruling themselves sickened the Prime. Many of them were nothing but filthy beggars, a pestilence to the world. The people needed order and rule or Cybertron could collapse and he saw fit to rise to the occasion.

Many had disregarded the old texts, many not even believing in the Gods any longer so when he had started his journey to becoming Prime it had been disgustingly easy. These beasts had run to him, fallen before him as he promised a unified Cybertron all they need do was follow him and he could take them to greatness, immortalize their existence even amongst the stars above but he never forgot about the threat of the Knights thus, his choice of mate…

When he had read the prophecy it had described one Knight as a silver prince, one of love, peace, one of whom held no contempt and optics blazed a blue like the most stunning crystal and his search had begun for just that kind of mech.

It had taken him vorns of searching, all the while slowly building his plans, strengthening his voice and then he found him. It was one unassuming solar-cycle when Megatron appeared before him but he had known in an instant whom he stood before.

The mech had a following even greater than himself those days, already fawned over by all that met him and he had been working towards a change as well, saying Cybertron was stagnating and it needed growth and care or its citizens would suffer and it was that that Optimus fed to the mech.

Together they worked on bettering the world yet where Megatron worked on smaller issues like fuel distribution and care for the sick or poor Optimus began to grow his base, using Megatron’s influence and voice for his own betterment and poor Megatron just fell for it all.

He had used the mech from the beginning, not only for the power and followers but also to keep the mech from realizing his own destiny by keeping him right there under his servos.

Optimus did have to admit that when Megatron told him he loved him it had surprised the would-be Prime. He had been so busy benefitting from this mech that he had never realized how close they had gotten over the vorns or how much he had come to rely on the mech for more than just power and it was then he was stunned to find perhaps he had fallen for the mech as well.

That had been a dark day for him and he had taken some time away from the mech to organize his thoughts on what Megatron meant to him and how it might affect his grand plans but, he also remembered the second Knight and that had spurred him to continue his relationship with Megatron…

There was never an image of the second Knight, at least in the version of texts he had received. He had merely read his description of character; a mech of youthful innocence, a spirit of hope of renewal and rebirth. One that his fellow Knight, Megatron, would guide in learning about compassion, help him grow in ember for that is where the core of his power would come from, love. His power would bloom when darkest fell the hour and together the Knights would conquer the mightiest of foes and give Cybertron back to the people…

When Megatron had become sparked Optimus had immediately thought he solved the mystery, especially when he found out they were to have a mech instead of a femme.

It had made so much _sense_ , a mech of youthful innocence, of rebirth, renewal… One Megatron would have to guide and love, he had been certain it was his sparkling the prophecy had spoken of! Yet, _with_ that realization he had had to make a difficult choice and instead of killing both Knights he took _one_ away. The one that had yet to be born, one that he had yet to fall in love with unlike… Well, Megatron.

He growled shaking his helm as he peered down at the image on the data pad once more an odd emotion filling his ember as he realized he had killed his sparkling for _nothing_ and his resentment and loathing of the false Prime burned hotter. **_You… You have taken so much from me. My world, my plans, my mate, and now… MY SPARKLING!_**

“AAAARRRRRRGH!” A mighty roar pulled from the Prime’s throat as he slammed the datapad down and it shattered at his pedes.

The messenger yelped, backing away as Optimus spun on him. “He is in the village? Right now?” Prime asked furiously and the mech nodded nervously.

“Y-yes that is w-what she r-reported.” He stuttered out.

Optimus vented out raggedly, his processor whirling as his wrath grew. The false Prime had ruined so much already and now… NOW… His control cracked, his fury with the false Prime choking him and splintering in his ember. **_My sparkling died for nothing!? NOTHING!?_**

His engine roared pointing his digits right in the messenger’s terrified faceplates. “Contact her! I want him dead, NOW!”

The pale visage of the messenger became almost translucent. “Lord Prime, we… We tried to contact her already Master but, when we attempted to confirm her orders we received nothing in return.”

Optimus growled. “Well contact her _again_.” He hissed, his processor aching as his fury grew.

“We… We h-have t-tried Lord. S-silence.” The messenger whimpered.

Optimus’s servo flew to his helm, radioing the femme as his optics bore into the smaller mech’s. “If she answers readily, you die.”

The messenger keened yet as the kliks passed and his Prime focused his rage more on the unanswered call than him, he began to relax, just a little.

_Beep, Beep…_

Optimus vented out.

_Beeeep, Beeeeep…_

His optics flashed.

_BEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEP!_

“ ** _ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH_**!”

The messenger and all in the hall cried out as Optimus’s roar shook the floor and watched as he swung back around and stomped back up to the higher levels of the fortress leaving the terrified mech to faint in peace. **_If she has betrayed me EVERYTHING will be RUINED!_**

His wrath and now fear began to coil terribly through him, his frame crackling with red sparks of energy as he stormed through the fortress. Arcee not answering could mean a myriad of things!

 Had she deflected, was she dead, had she been caught? Either way it was no good for Optimus and, and then that also meant his vile twin would live another day, one more day he could get closer to HIS MATE and get closer to ruining EVERTYTHING!

**_It is that false Prime. Ever since he appeared he has destroyed, TAINTED it all! ALL OF IT! That wretched, WRETCHED PRETENDER!_ **

He flew up the stairs, Autobots jumping out of his way as quickly as they could as he raged through the halls. He wasn’t thinking straight and, and he was _furious_ and _reckless_ but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but his victory, his Empire and now his plans were crumbling AGAIN because of the fragging FALSE PROPHET!

**_The time for plans is over! I WANT THIS PRETENDER DEEEEAD!_ **

As the fuming mech blindly stormed the halls there was one mech that watched from the shadows, his optic taking in the Prime’s erratic movements, his fisted servos, and blazing optics. **_He has become desperate._**

Shockwave growled as the Prime continued his furious stride, the purple mech’s spark tight in his chassis. **_Acceleration of plans imperative._** He thought, waiting until the Prime was gone before he slipped out of the control room and made his way to the lab.

 ** _Time differs between dimensions allotting precisely 7.5 hours Earth time to one hour here… I can make it._** He calculated as he walked swiftly. He was never a mech for panic but given all he still needed to do he did feel a tremor of concern fill his spark, just a little though.

He finally arrived at his destination, walking right for the portal and opening the door. He quickly assembled it, his servo moving with practiced ease before firing it to life.

He estimated he would have at least an hour of peace in the lab given the chaos going on upstairs, one hour to accomplish something he had never excelled at but was essential to success. As the light of the portal fired to life Shockwave vented out, calming himself before he stepped through.

Energy crackled over him, his framing tingling with the warp and he stepped out into blinding sunlight.

“Uhhh…” He groaned, his optic narrowing as he adjusted to the singular sun and he scanned around himself recognizing the same spot he had come out the night before. **_Interesting…_**

When he, Megatron, Knockout had arrived at Cybertron they had had no idea it they were transported to the same place the Prime had been sent to and with the Nemesis appearing in the scrap yard the scientist had thought perhaps the exit would vary.

He settled upon a rock and began his wait, checking his chronometer  for the time as he mused silently to himself.

_**Perhaps my portal wasn’t accidentally triggered… That would mean there is a second portal, well was if it endured the chaotic entry.** _

His optic widened as he considered whether his alternate self could have created something as complicated as his portal.   ** _If he echoes my intelligence than perhaps it is a different characteristic that has suffered for it._**

He shuddered to think what that change could be as he was practically perfect in this reality, if only he could communicate more efficiently. A small chuckle came to him as he imagined himself in a far more talkative manner.

**_Impossible, words are a waste of energy. It is actions that get results, certainly my mirrored self in his probable vast intelligence would know that._ **

He sighed, his optic turning to the sky as he waited for his guests, hoping the evil Prime wouldn’t act too brashly while he was gone, yet like his assumption of his mirrored self… The practically perfect scientist couldn’t be more wrong.

...............

The Dark Prime gathered his commanders.

“You there, contact Magnus, tell him he is free to attack the village, but the Prime’s death belongs to another.” He screamed to one of his Captains, his troops realizing the agitated state he was in and quickly falling in line behind him to await orders.

“Yes Sir!” The mech answered when Optimus spun on him.

“If he touches the Prime I will end him and YOU _painfully_.” He promised through gritted denta. “So make your message _clear_.”

The mech paled a bit as he nodded. “Understood Sir but… Won’t he and the others be overwhelmed? There is only four of them...”

“ _Three_ , I will wager.” Optimus growled and his aides jumped back at his fury. “But it doesn’t matter, I just need them to incite a bit of chaos for me, a distraction to save for time. Their deaths will be of no import.” He paused, considering who was there and how important they actually might be. “On second thought, tell Ratchet to pull back and return, he is too useful to waste, but Magnus and Smokescreen are expendable.”

“Yes Lord Prime.” The Captain answered before racing towards the communication room.

“The rest of you get the fleet up! Once Magnus and the others act we will swoop in with the full power of my army! We move before sunset!” Prime bellowed through the halls.

“But Sir, the storms…” Another mech started worriedly.

Optimus spun, his servo transforming instantly before he blasted the pathetic mech right in his faceplates. The mech’s helm exploded, bits of plating hitting him and his officers as the reeled back in horror.

“ANY MORE _ADVICE_!?” Optimus shouted, his optics wild as they scanned around him but not a word was spoken. “Good, now MOVE!”

“YES SIR!” They answered him, happy to escape the mad Prime as they began their preparations and Optimus continued on to his prize.

_**It is time...** _

 He roared as he kicked open the door to the clinic, Wheeljack and First Aid quickly standing at attention as he stormed in. “Wake him!” He cried and the two Autobots passed an uncertain look between themselves.

“Masssster. Programing incomplete…”

“I DON’T CARE!” He bellowed. “I want him up NOOOOW!” He screamed, not caring about cover and covert plans, he wanted this false FRAGGIN PRIME dead and it _would_ be a death that would ripple through Cybertron.

He would not only end the Prime but remind his Empire of the power he held! He would take the two Heroes, the Knights of Light and bask in the chaos as Megatron tore his new lover’s ember from his very frame. The world would know that none could stand against him not even their Heroes!

Wheeljack hissed worriedly but began to work on the equipment as Optimus watched him through slit optics. **_You have taken enough from me, brother. Made me a laughing stock to my Empire… No more little Prime._**

Megatron roared as he was brought online, thrashing wildly and Optimus reveled in the mech’s madness as it mirrored his own.

**_No more…_ **


	38. Stretched Too Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep! Enjoy second chapter in a day WOOOT! Sorry for errors!

{In a dark, spooooky, and slightly STIIIIINKY **HUT**! (0.0)}

     { --- Shockwave’s description of current location.}

Shockwave was singing as he worked on the new Soundwave, his ember tingling with excitement as he cleaned out the remains of the mech’s four tendrils. He was just about done with the last socket and it had had the longest remnant of the cables, just enough that he figured he could use it to build a schematic for new ones!   ** _I bet I can rebuild them, make them better! Ohhh, a new project!_**

He had decided to help the mech as there were so many injured and the medics seemed so overwhelmed. Welding and working on delicate wiring and such came naturally to him anyways so he figured he would at least do what he could for the mech.

“Ohhhhh, theeee little, lazy, lupas running all around! They bounce and crawl and dance and fall all along the ground! Ya go and try to catch um and they bite and squeal and squawk. Buuut I just love those lazy lupas cause they don’t give a FUCK!” Shockwave stopped, his helm rising as he played his newest verse back in his helm. “Wait, squawk and fuck don’t rhyme… Hmm, squawk, balk, walk…”

“Uhhh…”

A grating and pain filled groan suddenly came from the bot he was working on and Shockwave squealed in delight as he lowered his helm so that his optic was right in front of the mech’s shattered mask. The poor mech was on the front of his chassis so he figured he would be able to turn his helm well enough to see behind him.

“Hello again!” Shockwave said happily his optic flashing brightly as the mech turned his helm slightly to try and look at him. “Oh, hold on.” Shockwave said as he raised his servos and easily unsnapped the mask from the mech’s faceplates, pulling it away with a _hiss_.

Apparently that was not a very good thing for him to do as the black mech suddenly gasped, turning his helm away as one of his servos rushed to cover his faceplates.

“Return mask!” The dark Soundwave demanded, his voice odd and monosyllabic sounding as his second servo reached out for what he requested.

 Shockwave stared curiously at the bashful mech, blinking from him to the mask in his servo. “But it is broken.” He said. “You won’t be able to see.”

“MASK!” Soundwave’s voice heightened in volume and Shockwave tsked.

“Tut, tut! I have been very helpful! That is no way to speak to a bot trying to help!” He turned around, his arms crossing his chest as he huffed. “You may have your mask back once you apologize, meanie!”

Silence filled the hut, neither mech relenting in their odd encounter when a sigh came from the injured mech. “Soundwave apologizes.”

Shockwave hummed angrily, his bright optic turning just a little to peer at the mech over his shoulder. “Reeeeally?” He asked and the mech nodded against his servo.

“Mask, please?” Soundwave asked, his odd voice much softer now and Shockwave felt bad as he noticed how much the mech’s outstretched servo was shaking.

**_Awww, is he scared of showing his face or is he just weak? Gosh, maybe I am a meanie too…_ **

The yellow mech’s shoulders slumped as he turned around. “I, I am sorry, I didn’t wanna hurt your feelings. Here…” He said as he tried to hand the mask back over to the mech but his servo was shaking so badly it dropped to the floor, its glass shattering just a little more as it landed.

As bashful Soundwave groaned Shockwave laughed sheepishly. “Whoops! Don’t worry I will get it!” Shockwave assured as he bent to pick up the mask when the door suddenly was thrown open and he screamed. “AHHHHH!”

“AHHHHHHH!” Knockout screamed back, both of them stumbling backwards until…

_SMASH!_

Shockwave stopped, his optic bulging as he peered down at the ground. “Ohhh, uh ohhh…” He keened, lifting his pede off of the dark mech’s now destroyed mask. “That, that isn’t good… Yeah, no.”

Soundwave groaned, both of his servos going to his faceplates as he vented miserably beneath them.

Knockout blinked at the two of them before his helm lowered to what mangled piece of metal was sticking up from under Shockwave’s pede. “Oh slag. Was, was that his…”

“Mask?” Shockwave finished as he pulled the mangled piece up flinching when more and more of the mask clattered to the ground as it basically disintegrated in his servo. “Umm, it _waaaas._ Haha…” The yellow mech chuckled nervously, peering over at bashful Soundwave guiltily. “Oh boy, I am so sorry. Do, do you have a spare?”

As another muffled groan came from the mech Shockwave slumped further into his own frame. “Oh. I, I really am sorry.” He mumbled, crouching down next to the mech as he began to pat his helm. “But listen! Maybe I can make you a new one? Our Soundwave has a mask just like this, I can ask him for schematics? What do you think? Oh, and I also think I can replace your cables too so, so that is good, right?”

Shockwave felt awful for ruining this mech’s night, guy already had gone through some tough stuff considering what his frame looked like and that _he_ had made it worse just…

“Cables? Repaired?” Soundwave’s voice paused the yellow mech’s guilt ridden thoughts and he nodded before slapping his helm with a laugh.

“Oh, haha, you can’t see and I just nodded, but yeah! I can fix you all up! Make up for what I broke! I AWAYS make up for what I break cause booooy, do I break stuff haha. Well hmmmm, not _allllways…”_ He corrected with another laugh. “But most of the, well no not that either. 75%... Hmm no… Well you see I _sometimes_ , but defiantly will _this_ time, fix my mistakes! Yeah! Ummm, wait… Is that righ…”

A surprising chuckle came from the mech on the berth halting Shockwave’s failing calculations and the yellow mech vented out as the dark mech then turned his helm. He gasped as the mech lowered his servos just enough to reveal his violet optics and they peered up at the plucky mech with a glimmer of amusement in them. “Shockwave, yes?”

Shockwave paled, his voice caught in his vocalizer as the mech’s servos pulled away from his faceplates entirely and just the tiniest smile lifted on his dermas.

“Uhh, uhh…” Shockwave stuttered as a miracle occurred. Just for once, in his whooooole life, he was at a loss for words!

 He stuttered garbled nonsense as he stared into the faceplates of the most beautiful, the most striking, the most _structurally_ and mechanically perfected mech he had ever seen, and he knew a lot of them!

Knockout smirked at the mech, also surprised by Shockwave’s uncharacteristic silence. “You alright Shockwave?” He asked with a grin.

Shockwave blushed from helm to pede, his optic bright and flickering as he nodded. “Uh, yuuuup. Just, just dandy, always dandy! HAHAHAHA!” He laughed out loud awkwardly, Knockout looking at him like he was crazy but this, this GOD like creature, he… He just smiled wider.

Just smiled like… Like he was perfectly _ok_ with Shockwave’s odd behavior and… And… **_He isn’t looking at me like I am crazy! Wait, wait and I hyperventilating? No, it is my tanks! They feel all bubbly… Am I going to vomit!?_**

Soundwave grunted, lifting his aching frame off of the berth as he moved into a sitting position, hissing in pain as he did so. The pained sounds coming from him seemed to pull both Shockwave and Knockout out of their own helms as they moved in to help arrange the mech more comfortably.

“Soundwave, how are you feeling?” Knockout asked the mech as he arranged some medical tools on the berth.

“Soundwave functions. Must address Lord Megatron.” The dark mech said stiffly and Shockwave whimpered at how sullen the mech now appeared.

Knockout luckily stepped in before the mech could begin to stand. “Hey, you aren’t going anywhere mech. You need to rest.”

Soundwave growled at the medic, but stopped when he noticed Shockwave leaning away from as he did so. “F-forgive.” He muttered miserably, hating how exposed he felt without his mask. “Soundwave must address Megatron, Soundwave _failed_.” He grated out, his optics flashing angrily.

Knockout sighed. “Look mech, we have all failed here. He isn’t pissed anyways, he is more worried for you than anything.”

Shockwave nodded. “Yeah. You should listen to…” His words halted as those mesmerizing optics peered up at him and he felt his ember break for how much sadness he saw in them, and he kinda wanted to purge too a little for the bubbles that filled him once more.

“Soundwave never fails.” The mech stated, his odd voice heavy with regret and shame.” Soundwave needs to…”

Suddenly the door to the hut slammed open once more and Shockwave and Knockout screamed in unison only to find Ravage standing in the doorway.

“Frag off mech!” Knockout exclaimed placing his servo on his chest in alarm. “Close the fragging door it is snow…” The medic paused, his optics widening as he realized the awful look of despair and panic on Ravage’s faceplates.

“It is Soundwave! He is hurt and I… I CAN’T FIND HIM!” Ravage panted his frame shaking from the echoes of pain he felt from his friend.

“Sound…” Knockout whispered immediately dropping everything in his servos, the tools clattering loudly against the floor as he jumped over the end of the berth and flew into the storm racing after the already searching Ravage.

Shockwave keened as he stood. “Oh no… No more pain!” He cried as he too raced out into the storm, only pausing a moment to peer back as the broken black mech also stood. “You, you are hurt! Sit down!”

“Assistance required. Soundwave superior hunter.” Was all the mech said as his lithe frame stood tall and he limped towards the door. “Soundwave repay Shockwave, for kindness.” He added with a nod.

Shockwave stared at the mech, his ember fluttering wildly in his chassis as Soundwave walked passed him and his blush grew brighter. **_Ohhh my goodneeesssss…_** He thought before shaking his helm and focusing on the task at servo. **_Please let Soundwave be ok! Please no more bad stuff, everything hurts enough as it is…_**

The storm was at full strength at this point, the wind wild as it whipped around them and even though it was morning, the suns’ light did nothing but add to the whiteout conditions.

“I can hardly see!” Shockwave cried over the wind, peering up at the taller mech, his optic widening as the mech lowered his helm, whispering to something when there was a _hiss_ of air and a dark shape detached from his chest.

“Ohhhhh…” Shockwave mused, watching the sleek creature chirp at the mech when he realized he recognized the shape of it, if not the color. “OHHHH! Laserbeak!”

Bashful Soundwave turned his helm, his violet optics bright and oh so wondrous against the storm. “Affirmative.” Was all he said as he lifted his arm and the symbiote flew off.  He then turned to Shockwave, the smaller mech fairly certain he was now a shade of green for how badly he was blushing. “Awaken team. Aid for search.”

Shockwave blinked, pulling himself out of his haze as he nodded. “Y-yeah, ok!” He stuttered as he turned. “Umm, be careful.” He warned the mech, concerned not only because he was already so beaten but who knew what hurt _his_ Soundwave in the first place.

“Concern appreciated and extended.” He heard bashful Soundwave say and Shockwave felt his ember flux oddly and his tanks did that vomity thing.

**_Ohhh my goodness!  Ahh, focus Shockwave! You have a job to do and… And it would be awful to purge every time the mech looked at you, though that would be an interesting result. I wonder if it would be EVERY TIME or just a little, now and then…_ **

He ran around the village as he contemplated how many ways a mech could puke, waking his fellow Decepticons, but when he got to Starscream he got the scare of his life!

Starscream rose with a ragged scream, the flyer’s optics wide and haunted looking as he pointed his blaster at Shockwave and the yellow mech yelped before falling into a ball in the snow.

“I am sorry!” He squealed, peeking past his arms as Starscream gasped and lowered his blaster.

“No I…” Starscream muttered, his optics peering down at his trembling servos in horror. He had been having a wretched dream-cycle one that he couldn’t remember but the feeling of it, the fear of it still echoed in his ember.

The seeker shook his helm, forcing himself to move beyond the despair that threatened to consume him. “Wh-what is it, Shockwave?” He asked, hoping his voice sounded steadier than if felt.

The yellow mech unfurled himself a bit, his large optic peeking up nervously until he saw Starscream smile and he sighed. “Soundwave has been injured and we are trying to find him.” Shockwave said as he stood, wiping some of the burning snow off of his plating as he did so.

Starscream’s optics bulged and he scrambled to his pedes from his tattered makeshift berth. He had been recharging on the ground like the others, it wasn't comfortable but it was in an area that was slightly protected from the storm.

“Soundwave is hurt? How!?” He exclaimed, his optics narrowing as he scanned through the almost curtain of snow that was falling. **_Frag it all, he is injured and missing!? Soundwave, how… Arrgh gods. This…_**

Shockwave shook his helm his optic burning as it filled with coolant. “I dunno, Starscream but… But I have a bad feeling.”

The seeker looked down at his old friend his faceplates drawn with exhaustion and fear. “O-ok…” He said with a small smile. “D-don’t worry, we will find him. Come on.” He said as he stepped out into the blizzard, his ember clenched far tighter than it had been when he woke from his nightmare.

**_Oh Megatron… This would have never happened under your command… I am a terrible leader. Soundwave is lost and hurting and, and I was just recharging through it all!?_ **

He shook his helm, his previous nightmare still eating at his chest. **_I am not YOU Megatron… And I am failing so m-much… Oh please, please help me find him! I can’t lose another brother…_**

“I… I c-can’t.” He whispered as he rushed off into the storm doubt, guilt, and shame echoing in his ember the entire time. **_What a way to start the day…_**

**_………………._ **

Where the village was up early on a desperate stormy search, the mood in the little cave not far from the chaos was quite different…

Toyo was drawing on the cave wall with a rock she held, her little optics scrunched up as she scrutinized her art work when she heard a pained moan come from the sleeping giant behind her.

She turned her helm, tilting it curiously as Megatron vented out and his systems began to reboot. Moving in front of her picture to hide it she waited patiently as the hulking mech came online and she smiled brightly as his optics flickered to life, the pink and yellow one looking so pretty and she giggled at the sight of it.

Megatron grunted, his frame aching terribly the shocks from Starscream apparently having done far more damage than he thought but it was really his servo that ached the most.

He peered blearily down at it, noting the scuffed knuckles and dried blood and he wondered it he may have snapped something inside during his fight with the wall but his thoughts were halted as that wonderful little giggle filled the cave.

 ** _Toyo…_** He thought fondly pushing past the pain in his servo as he peered up at the femme. “Good morning, Pest.” He said endearingly and the femme smiled up at him.

“Good murn!” She exclaimed shifting from one pede to the next as her excitement grew and Megatron lifted his optical ridge in amusement.

“You seem rather pleased with yourself.” He remarked and the femme squealed in delight.

“Surprise! Close optics!” She cried as she clapped happily and Megatron sighed.

“Very well.” He said flatly as he closed his optics, his audials picking up her excited movements before she vented in deeply.

“SURPRISE!” She yelled loudly spinning back on the mech with her arms held high but frowned when he continued to keep his optics shut.

“Was that the signal to open them?” Megatron asked playfully and she frowned at him.

“ _Yeeeees_ …” She responded and Megatron laughed at her little tone of irritation. **_Seems I can irritate just about anyone._**

He opened his optics, his smile growing as he found her standing with her servos on her hips in frustration, like a proper Decepticon, he noted when he shifted his optics and felt his spark freeze.

“SURPRISE! Umm, AGAAAAAIN!” She cheered, giggling as she danced around in a circle but Megatron hardly noticed as he moved forwards, crawling closer to the picture she had drawn for him.

It was blocky, at best, but seemed to be a picture of him, her, Optimus, and Tron. They all stood together, her in the center with the largest smile etched on her faceplates and her arms raised excitedly over her helm, much like she had them now.

“Oh wait!” She said with a gasp and she turned back to the picture digging her rock into the stone as she drew two circles in the space above them and put smileys on them as well. “Ok, no snow! Just suns!”

Megatron forced his vocalizer to reset. “Wh*a*t… Ahem. Wh-what is the box there?” He asked, pointing to what was a mostly square shape that was carved in next to them all.

“Oh! Home!” Toyo explained, peering up at him with a brilliant smile. “ _Like_?” She asked a little more hesitantly as the large mech remained silent.

Megatron vented in shakily, his optics burning as he stared at the picture. He raised his servo, placing his aching palm against the cool stone, covering all of them as he lowered his helm. “It… It is w-wonderful Toyo.” He answered, his voice gruff and thick with static.

Toyo frowned, her optics wide as she glanced up at him. “But why crying if good?” She asked innocently and Megatron laughed.

He lifted his helm, his wet optics blazing down at her. “Bots cry for more than just sadness, little one.” He said with a smile and Toyo vented out in relief.

“Like, happy tears?” She asked and Megatron chuckled as he scooped her up and held her against his spark chamber.

“Like happy tears.” He assured her and she clapped some more.

“Wish keep, but stuck.” She said as she leaned against his chest, her digits finding that same spot from last night as she pet him.

Megatron kissed the top of her helm. “Hold on.” He said, placing her down as he leaned forwards and _slammed_ his servos into the wall, pulling a cry from the femme as she thought he had just destroyed her masterpiece!

Megatron smiled back at her as his strong arms tightened, his servos wiggling as he slid them under the slab of rock further and heaved backwards.

“Ahhh!” She cried, dust and debris exploding from the wall and she coughed as it filled her vents.

“Sorry, but look.” Megatron said and once the cloud of dust cleared Toyo peered upwards to find her picture in his servos, the slab of rock perfectly intact!

“WOW! Not broke!? How?” She asked as she watched him subspace the gift.

“I used to be a miner, I know my way around getting delicate pieces out of stone.” Megatron answered simply, not mentioning that he was trained painfully to extract his goods in perfect condition lest he be whipped or beaten.

“Wooow!” She exclaimed like it was the most amazing power in the world and Megatron chuckled as he reached out and pulled her close once more. “Papa so strong.”

Megatron’s spark thumped loudly at the title. “Very strong.” He said modestly with a wink. “I can teach you.”

“YES!” Toyo answered back as she tried to wink back and just blinked both her optics on and off.

Megatron sighed, peering out of the cave’s entrance and frowning. “Bad storm.” He said gravely but _bad_ was putting it lightly, it was a fragging blizzard outside. He recalled Tron’s worry about traveling to the village or before the storms and now he knew why.

“Bad snow.” Toyo grumbled just to whimper as her tanks rumbled hungrily.

Megatron frowned at her. “You gave me all of your fuel last night, didn’t you?” He asked, his voice stern and she looked up at him nervously.

“Bad Toyo?” She asked fearfully and Megatron sighed.

“Never give so much of yourself that you suffer for it, girl.” He said firmly. “How can you help anyone if you yourself are dying of starvation? Help when you can but if you are to be a leader you must be alive to do so, and strong enough to do it.”

Toyo nodded, her faceplates set as she held onto to his every word. “Yes Sir!” She said seriously and Megatron glared at her a moment longer, making sure she understood the severity of what he was saying before a smile broke through his stoic expression.

“Good, now huddle up. We need to get back to the village.” He said as he began to crawl towards the exit.

The sparkling moaned miserably as the bitter wind hit her plating, curling up as small as she could as her Papa carried her out into the storm but her ember ached for the larger mech as he had nothing to protect him. She unfurled a bit, spreading her arms over his chest as he stood and Megatron frowned as he peered down at her.

“What are you doing Pest, curl u…”

“Protect you too, Papa!” She said her faceplates set as she stared right back at him. “No suffer too much for me!”

Megatron’s optics softened, his spark pulsing with warmth and pride. “You are right, thank you Toyo.” He agreed and she beamed up at him. “Now, let’s get out of this storm and see just what has been going on in the village.” He pondered happily, excited by the prospect of seeing Optimus again.

**_I will tell him now! I will tell him what is in my spark. Life is too short and death can happen at any moment… He deserves to know just how much he means to me before, before any other slag falls down upon us._ **

As he walked Megatron was smiling, so much so his face hurt yet as he neared the side of the village he heard voices calling out for something and his spark clenched nervously.

When he paused just outside of the fence Toyo looked up at him worriedly. “Hero?”

Megatron frowned, his optics searching through the storm yet he couldn’t tell what was going on. He did know it wasn’t death screams he was hearing more like someone was searching for something, or someone.

“I don’t know.” He muttered, the wind icy cold as it whipped around him and he peered down at the little femme apprehensively. “There is something going on and I don’t know if I want to bring you in there.”

Toyo blinked up at him a moment before turning back to peer at the village. “Bad?” She asked and Megatron growled.

“Uncertain.” He grated out, his spark now thundering with indecision. Should he bring her in there if something was truly wrong or hide her away in the cave until he could sort it out better…

“Arrgh, damnit.” He grumbled as he turned around. “I am going to take you back to the cave for now and you _will_ stay there until I come looking for you, got it?”

The femme whimpered at the plan but nodded up at him. “Will come back? Won’t forget?” She asked him nervously and Megatron scoffed.

“Oh Pest, I don’t think I could ever forget you.” He said with a smile even as his spark thundered in his chassis. It seemed to be enough for her though and she smiled up at him her optics glistening with trust but also a little fear for what might be happening in the village.

Megatron smiled wider at her. “Why don’t you draw me another picture, or one for Optimus to keep while you wait?” He insisted, hoping to give the femme something to keep her mind on while he investigated and instantly the fear in her optics vanished as she nodded eagerly.

**_Good girl, Toyo. Stay brave. I am sure it is nothing but… But before I take you in there I am going to make damn sure it is safe… Oh Optimus, please don’t let this be about you it always seems to be! Can’t it just be someone else’s problem for once!?_ **

As he made his way to the cave Megatron didn’t realize at least _part_ of his wish was currently coming true…

**_…………………._ **

**_I wonder if it is still snowing…_ **

The dying telepath wondered hazily as he fought the stasis lock that threated to overcome him. His systems were basically all shutdown now, so closed off that he couldn’t even feel the burning snow beneath him. **_I am so tired._**

There was plenty of time he had felt other mech’s deaths, felt their pain, agony, fears but he found himself appreciative that his seemed to be at least peaceful, if not lonely…

A wet vent came from him, his shuttered optics creaking open just a little and he hazily watched the snow as it covered him and the ground. **_I wonder if they could even see my frame in all this white._** He thought wearily a broken laugh coming from him as he thought it. **_Perhaps white wasn’t the best color…_**

His thoughts stopped as he heard something suddenly, a sound he recognized but couldn’t fit because, because the bot it used to come from had been…

A shadow of black swept in from the curtain of white and he strained his weak optics to focus as the little thing hovered over him. **_I… I know this creature…_**

He rerouted some energy, lifting his shaking servo up and was surprised when the blur of black readily landed on his arm. He brought his arm back down, blinking away the static as he stared at the small thing and a sob suddenly escaped him. **_Oh! Oh Laserbeak! You, you have returned to me!_**

He pulled the creature close, his ember singing as those wonderful chirps filled his audials and he held his friend so tightly to him. **_I love you! I am s-so s-sorry I couldn't s-save y-you!_** He thought sadly but he couldn’t deny the joy seeing his friend gave him after all it had been so, _so_ long since he held him and another laugh pulled from his numb dermas.

“Perhaps I am d-dead after all…” He whispered when a crunch of snow came from his right and a warm servo fell to his shoulder.

“Negative. Soundwave functions.” An odd voice called to him and a wave of care and curiosity brushed against his field.

 ** _Who?_** He wondered as two arms carefully slid under him, the odd savior so very gentle as he lifted Soundwave’s freezing frame and held him close.

“Objective found.” The voice said and Soundwave sighed, still holding Laserbeak close to his chest as he was carried.

 ** _Laserbeak, I… I think we are being saved my friend._** The white mech thought as his shivering servo pet his friend lovingly and snuggled into the arms that held him before finally allowing himself to fall to stasis, his last thought being one of joy and second chances.

  ** _Knockout… I love you…_**

**_…………………_ **

Soundwave peered down at his mirrored self, his optics scanning over the mech worriedly. **_I hope it is not too late._**

It hadn’t taken too long for him and Laserbeak to find the mech, both of them were well trained in such things and he _needed_ to achieve _something_ after failing so terribly with Megatron.

He growled as he thought of his failure, cursing himself for not having handled it all better! Starscream had been too clever, and he had been too weak  and injured and the result of that combination… Well, it spoke for itself.

**_Soundwave failed, failed Megatron terribly. Megatron trusted me! He trusted I could h-help…_ **

Soundwave shook his helm, focusing on the job before him. **_I can speak with Megatron later, I can apologize f-for my… My… Arrrrgh!_**

The mech in his arms groaned and Soundwave peered down at his broken twin curiously. **_He was so kind to Laserbeak and Knockout seems quite attached… I wonder what kind of mech he is and how he may mirror me or be so different._**

One thing that had really surprised him was how much the mech seemed to care for Laserbeak, the white mech’s emotions oddly clear to him as he snuggled up with the minibot and Laserbeak seemed more than ok with the attention.

As she peered up at him he smiled. “Like Soundwave?” He asked, receiving a chirp from her in agreement and he nodded. “Soundwave approves then.”

He carried the poor mech into the now active village, many of the bots struggling through the storm in their search and not noticing him right away. Soundwave keened internally, wishing he had his mask on as his spark began to thunder in his chassis, he was scared.

He hated being so exposed, it was something he had struggled with for far too long and he had his reasons for it but none but Megatron ever knew them. He supposed to many he seemed foolish for his fears and maybe he should just open up about why he hid but…

Laserbeak chirped up at him, encouraging him to move forwards, concern in her tone for the mech he held when Soundwave spotted a blur of yellow amongst the storm. He tilted his helm a small smile coming to his lips as he began to make his way to the mech. **_He has already seen me and he seems kind enough, I will alert him of my find._**

He moved quickly, his twin growing colder and colder by the klik and just as he neared the mech Shockwave turned and yelped in shock and covered his optic with his arms.

Soundwave froze feeling badly for terrifying the little bot. “Forgive.”

A different sound came from the mech then, something like a small whine and he peeked out from his arms and immediately began blushing again. Soundwave frowned at the bot, concern for the little yellow Shockwave as the blush grew deeper and deeper in color. **_I wonder if he is ill?_**

The mech’s now bright green hue ebbed though as he spotted what lie in Soundwave’s arms. “SOUNDWAVE!?” He exclaimed excitedly clapping in joy as he radioed the others, but his happiness was short lived as he peered over the bleeding wound in the mech’s chassis. “Oh no! He, he has been stabbed…”

Soundwave’s faceplates fell at the sound of utter sorrow and shock that filled the plucky mech’s voice. “Affirmative. Attacked.”

Shockwave looked up at him desperately his optics filling with fear and coolant. “But, but who… We are all friends here! Only friends! No one would hurt Soundwave here… Would they?”

Soundwave scowled, peering over the mechs and femmes that began to rush over to them once they got Shockwave’s message. “Uncertain, traitor possible.”

Shockwave keened gasping as Soundwave gently handed him _his_ Soundwave before abruptly turning and walking off. **_Where, where is he going? He, he is a hero, he found Soundwave and yet…_**

“Where are you going!?” He asked finally, just before the mech disappeared in the curtain of snow.

The mech paused in his stalking, his violet optics flashing as Soundwave peered at him over his shoulder and one gruff word came to Shockwave over the wind.

 “ _Hunting_.”  Soundwave said gravelly before continuing on his path. If there was a traitor here he would find the mech, he had failed terribly when Megatron had needed him before and he was _not_ about to do so again! **_Megatron here, and Megatron needs me to protect his Prime and sparkling. I will not fail in that endeavor!_**

As Soundwave disappeared into the snow Shockwave whimpered, his frame slumping in on itself as his ember thundered in his chassis. **_Oh. My. Goodness. G R A C I O U S!!!! He is AMAAAAAZING!_**

His shock and awe plummeted though as his Soundwave coughed and more energon came out of his intake but luckily help was coming!

“SOUNDWAVE!” Knockout’s voice broke through the storm, him and Ravage bolting towards Shockwave at top speed.

“Oh no…” Ravage whispered as he neared, his optics wide as they scanned over his friend’s bleeding form.

“Give him here!” Knockout instructed and Shockwave quickly handed the mech over to him. “Ohh, ohh look at you. Frag it all.” The medic keened as he turned back around and peered at Ravage. “Find somewhere warm.”

Ravage nodded curtly and the two of them ran off leaving Shockwave to deal with the approaching crowd of Decepticons and the moment they neared him questions swarmed on Shockwave.

“Who did this?”

“What happened?”

“Why is he being carried off, was he injured?”

“Did you see anything?”

“Thank the stars you found him Shockwave!”

The yellow mech threw his servos up. “I don’t know who did it, but he was attacked! Someone in the village did it!”

Starscream stepped forwards, his blue optics blazing. “Someone in the village?” He asked in disbelieving horror.

“Yeah…” Shockwave answered mournfully. “He, he was stabbed Starscream…”

The seeker shook his helm as he vented raggedly in the cold air. “Did, did you see anything else Shockwave? Any trail, or clue?”

Shockwave shook his helm, his optics flickering as he thought of the dark mech. “I didn’t find him. Soundwave did, uhh the other one, ya know the taller one, with all black and… Ohhh…”

“SHOCKWAVE!” Starscream jumped forwards as the yellow mech suddenly fainted. “Frag it all.” He muttered as he picked the mech up, his helm rising as all of his Decepticons looked at him.

“What do we do Starscream?” One of them asked, “If, if a villager did it, or a refugee…”

There was a murmur of fear through the crowd and Starscream felt his ember clench. **_How do I solve this!? How do I fix something like this without everyone turning on one another!? In-fighting is the last thing we need but… But if one of the villagers has betrayed us, or the refugees or… Or could it be Megatron and his Decepticon Soundwave?_**

As if reading his thoughts one of his team members growled. “What, what if it was the other Decepticons!? Shockwave said _their_ Soundwave found him! What if he…”

“Yeah, and where is Megatron!?” Another asked.

“I haven’t seen him all night, would he betray us!?” Another stated and Starscream felt like he was drowning in the chaos.

He scanned over his troops, fear eating at his spark as he saw anger and rage fill their optics. **_No… No we can’t fall to this! This would NEVER happen were Megatron with us! He would never allow it!_**

He swallowed hard. “Take Shockwave.” He said to one of them, handing the yellow mech over before he raised his servos high.” I want all of our troops to gathered together but don’t make any trouble! We don’t know just what is going on yet, alright, and we will NOT make it worse by blaming one another!”

His troops grumbled at his orders and for a moment Starscream feared they wouldn’t listen to him but they eventually began to move. He hung his helm as the acid snow burned his plating, his optics wet as he prayed to a god he didn’t believe in. **_Megatron… I am so sorry my friend, everything is falling apart without you. I… I am not the leader you said I could be… I am failing everyone._**

“I _know_ that look, and you need to stop it.”

A deep, tired voice called to him and Starscream peered up to find Ratchet looking at him sadly. The seeker turned his helm away in shame. “I am failing him.” He muttered, wiping angrily at his tears.

Ratchet vented out before walking forwards and gently placing his servo on Starscream’s shoulder, much to the flyer’s surprise, and he turned back to face the mech with coolant in his optics.

“No, you aren’t.” Ratchet said softly. “So stop trying to put yourself at his level. This, this is a mess in any sense… It really is and neither Optimus, Megatron, or _your_ Megatron would really know how to deal with it, ok?”

Starscream nodded slowly and Ratchet smiled. “Come on, your troops are at a loss, they are hurt, and they are looking for a fight for what, and _who_ they lost. This isn’t gonna be easy but maybe together we can calm ‘um down long enough to not cause any more pain or do something stupid.” The medic lowered his servo then, his optics dim but hopeful as they stared into Starscream’s. “You aren’t alone.”

“O-ok…” Starscream muttered as he lifted his arm and placed his shaking servo in the other mech’s palm and oddly, he felt stronger when he did so.

Ratchet smiled as Starscream stood taller, the mech’s vents slowing and his tremors even seemed to ebb. **_There ya go, mech._** **_Now we just need to find the fragger that did this before all Hell breaks loose._**

As the medic and flyer walked Ratchet couldn’t help but relate all of this to how his own team had fallen apart after Optimus disappeared. They had all been so lost and angry, there had been many times they fell to in-fighting but luckily for them there had only been a few members of one team that had squabbled not three groups of bots that were all freezing, hardly knew one another, had lost the one mech that brought them all hope, and lived in a world of constant fear…

This would be something else entirely.

The two mechs groaned as they approached the covered area and already heard strained and accusing voices, Ratchet’s confidence in them being able to control this chaos faltering by the klik.

**_Ohhh I miss when it was just my team, at least we knew each other and fought together long enough to be able to pull through our pain._ **

As the voices grew in volume the medic sighed. **_I wonder what my team is doing right now? Are they fighting like this, all lost and confused? Oh Primus… Will I ever see them again?_**

………………

[Earth]

Shockwave vented out as he heard the sounds of engines approaching. **_Excellent._**

It didn’t take long for his expected guests to arrive, though considering they now had hardly any opposition these solar-cycles and he had warped to this spot just yesterday and they were likely observing it, he imagined his visitors would investigate the newest energy surge swiftly.

The scientist checked his chronometer, impressed by their arrival time given it had only been one and a half Earth hours since he arrived, before he stood from his rock and fell to his knees. He placed his servos behind his helm as he waited for the engines to draw closer, making certain to not appear threatening in any way.

His optic narrowed as Magnus appeared first, the hulking mech screeching through the sands before transforming and lifting his hammer high. “ _Decepticon_.” The taller mech grated out in confusion; anger, disappointment, and surprise fleeting through his voice.

“Autobot.” Shockwave said evenly as the other Autobots came out of the shadows and surrounded him, all of them looking far healthier and better fueled than the last time the scientist had seen them. **_Ahh, they must be infiltrating our energon mines. Clever._**

Magnus frowned at him, his optics scanning around them as if waiting for others to suddenly jump out at them. “You are alone?”

Shockwave peered at the mech flatly. “Affirmative.”

Magnus’s frown deepened. “How are you here? Where did you come from? What do you want? Why are you here?”

“Your assistance.” Shockwave answered simply and all of those gathered peered at one another nervously until Magnus lowered his weapon and moved closer to the mech.

“Where are our comrades? Where is _Optimus Prime_!?” The titan roared, his usual sense of control apparently suffering for his leader’s loss Shockwave noted curiously, yet he feared the mech’s lack of control might make him less than willing to listen to reason.

Shockwave titled his helm. “I can take you to him, but assistance… _Truce_ would be required.”

“Why the frag would we believe anything this guy has to say!?” Wheeljack asked angrily, pointing his weapon at Shockwave’s blazing optic just as his plating shifted and a long vent escaped the purple mech almost something akin to a yawn and Wheeljack roared. “THAT IS I…”

“ENOUGH!” Magnus cried, glaring at Wheeljack as he stepped in the smaller mech’s way. “Do not shoot him. He is the only link we have to getting Ratchet or Prime back! You kill him and we will lose them forever.”

Again Ultra Magnus’s voice cracked with an odd kind of emotion and Shockwave pondered what the larger mech had been through to pull such a reaction from the mech when he realized something. **_How fascinating. Logically they must have assumed with the loss of the Nemesis the probability of recovering the Prime was already lost. They mourned him._**

The truth of his words was written on all of the Autobot’s faceplates and though they looked healthier now that they were fueled their optics held a darkness in them that normally came with loss.

“Your Prime functions, or remained functional at the time of my departure but that reality seems very close to shifting to a negative outcome.” Shockwave said as he peered over the lost and broken bots.

Magnus vented out, his dim optics glaring down at the scientist angrily. “Wheeljack may have been tactless but he was right to doubt the validity of your words.”

Shockwave shrugged. “Ability to ascertain credibility after eons of war can only occur through practice.”

“What the frag he just say?” Smokescreen asked and Shockwave groaned.

“I cannot prove my trustworthiness.” He explained as he painfully attempted to dumb his words down for the bots. “I can only promise I have approached you with no ill intent. I desire to save Megatron and you desire your companions thus, an alliance would be logical as I cannot succeed in those endeavors unaided.”

Magnus frowned, his helm turning as he peered over his team. “Thoughts?”

Shockwave vented out in irritation getting to his pedes and ignoring the weapons that tracked his every move. “Time if of the essence fools!” His own patience growing thin, there was too much to do! “Deliberation is wasteful. The Prime and Megatron are being targeted by a force unlike any I have witnessed. A mech that calls himself Prime and yet is mad with power! He wants them dead and I have reason to believe he plans to accomplish that task before sunset tonight.”

The scientist shivered in disgust, that had to be the most he had communicated in such a short time his entire life and he just felt exhausted from it. **_Arrrgh, accursed Autobots!_**

Arcee stepped forwards, the small femme peering from Shockwave to Magnus. “Permission to speak Sir?” And Magnus nodded wearily in agreement. “I believe that this may be our last chance to save Ratchet and Optimus, Sir. I believe if we don’t take the chance we will TRULY lose them FOREVER!”

Arcee scanned around her, looking each of her teammates in the optics as she did so. “I for one would hate myself if, if after _mourning_ them, after digging the _fragging_ graves, and thinking all was LOST that we…” She had to stop as her vocalizer cracked but she quickly cleared it and continued. “If there is a chance, _one_ crazy, impossible chance to save them… How the _fuck_ do we say no to that… Sir.” She added at the end, her optics dripping with coolant as she turned to the hulking mech. “Optimus would do the same for any of us, in fact he did and that’s why, arrrrgh… And now it is our turn.”

Magnus stared at the femme, the fire in her optics something he hadn’t seen in any of his crew in so long and as he lifted his helm and peered at the others his spark leapt as he saw that fire burning in every single pair.

“Well spoken, Arcee.” He said evenly before turning to an impatient Shockwave. “What do you need us to do.”

Shockwave vented out, the tension draining from his shoulders as he pulled up his list. “Priority one, we would require a ship…”

 

**_......................._ **


	39. Old Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit of chaos but it is meant to be. It is what happens when too many have suffered for too long and... And how we can fall beneath the weight of despair... So some heavy moments, just warning. Nothing graphic but suggested pains and losses. War is war.. Basically. Ok enjoy and sorry for errors!

“Arrrgh damnit, he has lost too much energon!” Knockout exclaimed, desperately trying to get the mech repaired in the little hut _his_ Soundwave had occupied earlier that day.

“Knockout, you are shaking too much.” Hook said gently, placing a servo on the other medic’s trembling arm stopping the mech’s terrible weld line before it got too out of control.

“I KNOW!” Knockout snapped angrily, immediately feeling bad for losing it on a mech that was only trying to help. **_Arrr, please, I can’t… I can’t lose him! I… I don’t have it in me to handle another…. Arrrrgh, WHY DID I EVEN LET MYSELF HOPE!? EVERYONE JUST DIES!_**

Hook frowned thoughtfully, understanding the mech was emotionally compromised at the moment and didn’t mean to be cruel. “Listen, why don’t you lay next to him, we need to get his internal temperature up anyways and your frame’s heat should help.”

Knockout’s helm fell, his optics dripping with coolant as he nodded. “I… I am s-sorry.” He muttered before nodding and carefully crawling onto the berth.

Hook smiled. “Don’t worry about it, all of us have been under a lot of stress recently. I understand.” The medic said gently, patting Knockout on the shoulder as the red medic snuggled close to the unconscious Soundwave.

“I just don’t understand, who would do this… Who could have the spark to hurt one of the k-kindest, m-most f-forgiving, sweet… Ohhhh…” Knockout whimpered, nuzzling his helm into the crook of Soundwave’s neck. The mech was still freezing cold, far too cold to be able to activate his repair systems so at the moment the only help he was receiving was external.

Hook sighed as he leaned forwards and began his work on the mech’s chassis once more. “That is the question isn’t it.” He said gravely, peering behind him as a growl tore from Ravage’s vocalizer.

“I haven’t picked up on any scent either, he was lying in the acid too long and it has not only peeled back most of his paint but burned off any trace of could have done this to him.” The cyber-cat snarled in frustration.

Not only was there the wretched oozing blade wound they had to contend with but the front of Soundwave was terribly marred now. His once beautiful white and blue colors were now a greyish shade with dark black patches etched in where the acid had met energon from his wound and had reacted with the blood chemically. In many places it looked like the poor mech had even begun to melt; there was a large hole melted across his chest plates, his spark… Or ember’s light flickering through it, half of his faceplates plating had melted away to just wiring and gears and his mask had come loose because its clasps disintegrated so they had placed it aside for now.

 ** _You are still beautiful to me…_** Knockout thought, holding the mech tightly but not so much he hindered Hook’s work or hurt his broken form. **_I am so sorry it took so long to, to find you. I should have never run out like that! If I hadn’t… ARRRGH, I will KILL the FUCKER  that did this to you!_**

As so much of the acid had eaten through the mech’s plating it was clear the assailant had gotten to the mech sometime during the night. **_Probably right after I left you…And, and they just left you there to melt away as you choked on your own fragging energon! What kind of SICK FUCK would…_**

Soundwave moaned, the mech apparently pulling out of stasis, albeit unexpectedly, and the three bots in the room froze.

Knockout leaned over, his vents stuck in his chassis as the mech’s optics flickered slightly and some light came into them. “H-Hey handsome, heeey.” He said gently and Soundwave turned his helm slowly towards him.

“Uhhh, p-pain…” Soundwave groaned, a wet vent escaping him as he shuttered his optics tightly and Knockout nodded sadly.

“I, I know. We can’t give you any pain capsules though, your frame is too weak to process them and you would probably just purge them back up a-anyways. That wouldn’t be good for your wound.” Knockout said as he wiped a little spittle from the mech’s intake, careful not to touch the melted hole there.

Ravage jumped down from the crates he had been curled up on, his long frame lifting on his hind legs so his paws rested on the side of the berth and his helm sat between them. “Soundwave, forgive me for failing you…” He started, his optics burning with coolant, blazing with guilt and audial cups flattened but Soundwave merely turned towards him and smiled at the mech.

“Shhhh…” He said, weakly hushing the cyber-cat’s plea for forgiveness.

“Who did this to you, Soundwave?” Ravage asked desperately as Soundwave’s optics continued to flicker and dim.

Soundwave gasped, his back arching as another flare of pain burned through his systems. “Nooo…” He whispered. “No v-vengen…” He coughed, his frame stiffening and ember flashing in agony.

Knockout sat up, his optics wide and filled with fear but eventually the attack ebbed and the mech fell back to berth as he gasped for vents. “Damnit mech, who did this to you! Please, we need to stop them before they hurt anyone else.” The medic insisted, again wiping drool and energon from the mech’s dermas.

Soundwave shuddered, his glitching processor and aching ember worried that if he said who hurt him then he would be making things so much worse for everybody but, Knockout was right. Given how unhinged Arcee seemed there was a great possibility that someone else could be hurt and considering she had sent a picture of Pax to Nemesis he imagined it would be him that the femme would focus on now.

**_Could she do it? Would she go after him? Is she truly that lost, but… But she loves Airachnid so much and she felt so divided… Has he ruined her so deeply that she would…_ **

An image of her desperate optics fleeted through Soundwave’s glitching processor and he remembered the chaos that he had felt from her and he felt his ember break as the answer that came to him was, yes. Yes, he believed she was broken, shattered enough that she could… **_Ohhh, Arcee… Please no!_**

“P-Prime…” He panted, his worry for the mech growing the more he thought of Arcee’s mental state but he didn’t have the strength to speak fluently.

“Prime? Nemesis hurt you?” Ravage asked quickly, concern and confusion in his tone as Soundwave coughed again, the lithe mech becoming more agitated by the klik. “I don’t, it can’t be him. He doesn’t even know we are here.”

“P-Pax…” The white mech grated out, his frame shivering not only from the fever that was quickly overtaking him, but also the pain.

“Pax? Oh, Optimus!” Knockout exclaimed, “But he is unconscious…”

“T-Target!” The lithe mech exclaimed painfully before his optics flickered and he slumped against the berth succumbing to stasis lock once more.

Ravage and Knockout peered at one another just a moment before leaping off the berth. “Holy frag I didn’t even think of that!” Knockout cried as he ran to the door, peering over his shoulder just for a moment before opening the door. “Take care of him _, please_!”

The other medic nodded nervously when all of them froze as raised voices suddenly came from outside of the hut and Hook frowned. “What the frag?”

Ravage’s audial cups titled forwards, the cyber-cat listening carefully before a whimper came from him. “Too many voices but there is a lot of fighting…” He said as he peered sadly from Knockout to Soundwave. “Because of him.”

“Frag this shit!” Knockout growled, everything was falling apart! He shook his helm focusing on his task as he threw the door open and the screaming increased in volume. “We check on Optimus first then we can deal with that mess.” He instructed Ravage receiving a nod in return and the two of them ran out into the storm.

  ** _Oh Primus come on, please don’t let me be too late! Why is it always the best of us that get hurt the most!?_** **_Soundwave, Optimus… B-Breakdown… I won’t let this fucker get away with this! I will find them and when I do there will be Hell to pay!_**

………………..

As chaos erupted outside of his hut Optimus was trying to calm the bedlam inside and for just a little while, he thought he might actually be succeeding in that endeavor. **_Primus, help me get through to her, please?_** Yet for all the calm he was trying to instill in the femme it  was hardly filtering through Arcee’s deep seeded terror, terror he had never experienced, could never truly understand and Arcee… Arcee was _screaming_ on the inside.

Everything she had done, all the pain she had caused, all the friends she had hurt just, just to _selfishly_ rescue her  and her love _alone_ tore through her ember and, and when that insistent beeping in her radio had finally stopped she felt the invisible collar tighten around her throat. **_He will never forgive me now! I, I am as good as dead!  HE CAN’T SAVE MEEEE!_**

Optimus expanded his field allowing a sense of peace, of forgiveness and care to fill it as the femme sobbed in his lap, her ruined vocalizer emitting broken screams of static now and then. “You are safe now, little one.” He said quietly his spark breaking as she curled into herself.

 ** _Oh this world can be so wondrous and yet holds such pain because of its wretched Prime._** Optimus thought darkly when shouts were heard outside of the hut and he froze. **_What… What is that? It, it sounds like arguing?_**

He tilted his helm, peering at the only window at the front of the hut but found the curtain closed. **_I wonder what is happening? Why do they sound so angry? Oh no, did Megatron feel my pain and is now losing it out…._**

Arcee was up in an instant, her optics huge and bulging as the voices outside grew in volume and numbers. ** _Oh gods!_**

“Arcee what…” Optimus asked the frantic femme, uncertain if she was worried that they would be furious with her for hurting him and was about to console the femme when she stared wildly into his optics.

Her intake hung open as a silent scream escaped her and like a dream Optimus groaned as the blade was pulled from his servo, energon and plating flying up between them before the blade was flipped expertly and he felt it slid into his chassis.

“Uuugh…” A simple gasp escaped him as the blade tore through his plating, wiring, and protoform before exiting out of his back and embedding itself deeply in the wall behind him effectively pinning him there.

“Nooo…” He whispered, his good servo desperately trying to grab ahold of the blade’s pommel and pull it out but he was already so weak and the handle covered in energon so he couldn’t get a good grip. **_She stabbed me but, but not through anything vital, she just wants to stop me, not kill me._**

He watched through sorrowful optics as Arcee stood, her optics bleeding coolant as she grabbed her mate once more and threw her over her shoulder.

“D-don’t r-run p-please…” He strangled out. “Th-they w-won’t u-understand…”

She stared at him, her optics blazing with guilt, fear, sadness, and pure desperation before she turned and ran to the back of the hut. She threw the door there open, peering back at him for only a moment before she jumped out into the storm.

Optimus vented wetly, energon dripping down his chassis as he struggled against the knife that trapped him. **_No! No I need, I need to stop her! I need to stop her and the others before even more death and pain spreads! Arrrrgh but I can’t move! I… PRIMUS HELP ME!?_**

Yet, as ever his deity remained silent so Optimus vented out and as the voices grew louder, more furious outside he searched for one that would always answer his call either in fury or care…

 ** _Megatron! Megatron help me! We need to stop them all before chaos erupts!_** He pulled at the blade more violently, desperately as the voices before the hut became more savage and condemning… **_H-help me calm them love… Please? Ohhh, where are you!?_**

**_……………………._ **

{Moments before Optimus’s plea.}

Megatron had just returned to the village, his plating burning from the wicked storm but it was his spark that ached the most as he walked into a scene of pure chaos. **_What the frag!?_**

Decepticons were huddled together many of them screaming at the villagers and refugees and in turn the other two groups were screaming right back. All of them stood apart _for now_ , each in their tight groups as some cried others screamed, and others tried to ease the madness.

Megatron growled, happy that he had the sense to bring Toyo to the cave as he scanned over the weeping Refugee sparklings. Poor things didn’t understand why the Decepticons that had saved them not so long ago were now blaming them for hurting someone.

**_Wait, hurting someone!? Where is Optimus!?_ **

As he ran forwards the groups had varying responses, the refugees vented in relief, the Decepticons half shied away from him half looked to him for help, but the villagers growled.

Megatron rolled his optics. **_Probably because I treated that damn witch poorly… Wonderful._**

“What is going on here!?” He asked, his loud voice booming over the crowds and Starscream and Ratchet  broke from the group.

“Soundwave, _our_ Soundwave has been stabbed and left out in the snow to die!” Starscream grated out, berating himself for not being able to keep his calm as he said it.

Megatron frowned. “Where was he found, what kind of weapon was used, is there a trail of energon?” He asked and one of his less than favorite Decepticons snarled at him.

“We don’t know! _Your_ Soundwave was the one that found him! He could have been the one to…”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Megatron roared, stomping up to the mech furiously and the smaller mech huddled closer to his fellow Decepticons.  Megatron recognized the group to be ones he had never trained with thus never really got to know more than them assuming he was evil and that their Megatron had been taken and he hadn’t probably just helped inflate their disgust of him.

“We don’t need more anger, Megatron!” Ratchet cried, stepping between him and the Decepticon.

“He saved your friend, you ungrateful wretch!” Megatron spat out, but a little calmer this time. “Something that would be near impossible for one as inexperienced as you! You should be kissing his fragging pedes for it!”

Ratchet groaned. **_Ohhh, just what we need…_**

Starscream raised his servos. “ALRIGHT! Stop! We need to ALL calm _down_!”

Megatron snorted as he turned on the groups. “Instead of fighting amongst yourselves have ANY of you investigated around the village!? You could have at least followed Soundwave’s pede steps to discover where the mech was found, wait… Where is Soundwave?”

“WHERE INDEED!?” That same mech screamed and Megatron had to fight from jumping on the mech when Optimus’s voice filled his helm.

_/Megatron! Megatron help me! We need to stop them all before chaos erupts! H-help me calm them love… Please? Ohhh, where are you!?/_

Megatron growled at the mech before him as he answered. **_I AM trying to calm them damnit! If they weren’t so fragging ignorant then…_** Megatron stopped suddenly, his helm lifting as he peered at the hut Optimus was resting in. **_Wait, how did you know about Soundwave?_** He asked, not understanding how the mech would know considering everyone was out here unless, unless someone reported to the bitch about…

“Uhhhhhh!” Megatron suddenly cried out, agony filling his chassis but it wasn’t from any of his wounds… **_Wh-what is… Oh no! OPTIMUS!?_**

Ratchet’s optics widened as the warlord curled into himself. “Megatron!? Wh-what is it!?”

“Op-Optimus is hurt…” He snarled as he scanned those around him suspiciously.

“SEE! It is _your_ Soundwave! He is the only one not HE…” The wretched bot began when one of the refugees suddenly cried out.

“NO! Where is the Oracle!? She was with him!” A femme asked only to cry out as one of the villagers strode furiously up to her.

“Are you saying the ORACLE did this!? WE PROTECTED YOU! How do we know he wasn’t attacked earlier by one of YOU!?” He spat and some of the other villagers screamed in agreement.

“Frag you! We didn’t do ANYTHING!” Another villager cried as sparklings burst into tears around them.

“STOP!” Starscream yelled through the quickly unraveling peace, his ember thundering.

“IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! We should have never trusted you!” A villager cried, shoving one of the more out spoken refugees.

“STOP THIS!” Ratchet cried, his spark hammering as he tried to work through the crowd to go check on Optimus. **_Megatron said he is hurt!? Just what is happening here!?_**

Luckily Megatron was far larger and less caring than the medic and he easily shoved through the groups as he started making his way to Optimus’s hut. **_Fraggin mess! Optimus! Why are you hurt!? Who did…_**

Suddenly Knockout and Ravage came flying out of one of the huts, the red mech freezing as he stared at the raging groups but only for a nano-second before he began running once more and Megatron felt his spark fall to his tanks as he realized the mech was running straight to Optimus’s hut. **_Oh no! Why is he… OPTIMUS HOLD ON!_** He thought as he tried to follow after the mech but the crowd closed in once more…

**_Arrrrgh! DAMNIT ALL!_ **

**_…………………._ **

As discourse raged in the center of the village for the two bots that traversed the outskirts of it, they did so in relative peace.

Soundwave groaned as he followed Laserbeak slowly, the storm seemed even stronger than before and he needed to raise his arm to keep the snow from entering his optics. **_I wish I had my mask…_**

His spark fluttered apprehensively as he thought of how exposed he was and how he was certain it would be sometime before he could have a new one created. As much as he lamented the loss of his mask it did make him think of that plucky little Shockwave and a small smile rose on his faceplates despite his fears.

This Shockwave was something to see, his optic bright blue, plating a gleaming yellow, and his laughter…

Soundwave chuckled quietly, the mech’s laughter infectious even in memory and that was surprising for a mech as quiet as he usually was. **_I wonder if our Shockwave had been like that once upon a time, before the shadowplay and war…_**

His helm lowered as he considered his own alter ego. He hadn’t had a chance to speak with the mech but that Knockout seemed so smitten with him and even Laserbeak seemed at peace with the mech almost instantly it made him wonder how the mech could inspire others so easily.

 ** _I always inspire fear at first not comfort and ease as he does…_** Soundwave thought, not certain how he felt about that, like always. He had fed into this sense of quiet, this sense of uncertainty and fear his presence instilled in others but that had been just to protect himself through the vorns of war. In fact, it had been Megatron that suggested he do so after… Well after he had paid the price for being too open and forgiving.

Laserbeak chirped at him, indicating she had discovered more of the same indentations in the snow and he nodded as he followed her trail. He had to rely heavily on her right now as he didn’t have the benefits of his mask nor, his cables…

Another flutter of insecurity rippled through his spark as he considered that weakness as well. Right now he was handicapped to a degree he hadn’t been in, well perhaps _ever_ and without his tools, his weapons, and being so exposed he just felt useless and vulnerable just… Just like back then.

 ** _NO! No you aren’t as young as you were! You are far more skilled in fighting now and… And you will not let that happen EVER again, to anyone! You are worth something still and you can protect yourself and others! You can…_** He grit his denta as his spark began to hammer in his chassis, old memory files pulling up even as he tried to push them back, far back but it was so hard to hide now...

He stumbled a bit as a gust of wind blew over him so strong it almost knocked him over, the icy blast burning his faceplates like some twisted reminder of just how vulnerable he was, how eXpoSed, how wEaK, hOw…

His servo flew out, gripping at the hut next to him as his legs began to shake and his control faltered. “Noo…” A desperate plea escaped his vocalizer, his own _true_ voice slipping past the monosyllabic chords he had forced upon himself and suddenly all he could hear were the screams of his youth, all he could feel were the servos that touched him without permission, the pain he felt from them, the loss of self and, and desperation and he fell to his knees under the weight of it all.

His servos covered his face, their darkness welcomed as his spark hammered within him so rapidly he felt sick and dizzy. **_Stop this! You are fine, you aren’t that weak! You could fight them off now, so many have f-fallen before you… You are f-fine…_**

A chirp pulled him from his nightmares and he gasped as the tight hold he had on his field erupted outwards, its chaos crackling along the snowflakes for a moment before  finally sparking out.

Laser beak floated right before his helm, her little voice calling to him and he smiled grimly up at her. “I…” He started, his true voice escaping him once more before he cleared his vocalizer and reset it. “Soundwave thanks Laserbeak.” He said in his usual monosyllabic tone and Laserbeak chirped at him lovingly.

He nodded, venting out slowly before weakly getting back to his pedes just as the back door to the hut he was leaning against flew open and a dark black femme jumped out.

Soundwave’s optics widened as he stared at her each scanning from her shaking frame, to the unconscious femme she held, to the energon that covered her servos. “Target acquired.” He said and the femme spun on him in surprise.

Much like when her Soundwave had discovered her last night Arcee froze for a klik, her processor reeling quickly as it processed _who_ stood before her and what that meant. **_NO!_**

She immediately dropped Airachnid into the snow and jumped at the mech but _unlike_ her Soundwave; even with this mech being so beaten and lacking core weapons he had EONS of combat experience to rely upon.

She gasped as the mech flew under her lunge, his frame a blur of blue and black before he grabbed her ankle and spun them all in one fluid motion. She screamed brokenly as her frame slammed her into the back wall of the hut and fell limply into the snow below.

Soundwave vented out slowly, gracefully standing then his optics never leaving Arcee as he walked over to the white femme. He gently lifted her, moving her over one shoulder before moving to Arcee’s side, grasping her wrist, and hauling the wobbly femme to her pedes.

A small smile came to him as he heard Laserbeak cheer as she reconnected to his chest, her words something akin to _Not so weak after all,_ and he couldn’t help but agree as he peered into Arcee’s fuming optics.

“Target secured.”

**_……………………_ **

Knockout had stopped only a moment when he found the screaming groups, amazed he hadn’t heard the noise long before he had as they had clearly been forming for more than a klik, but perhaps he had been too busy with fearing for Soundwave to pay it much mind. Snorting at their fury he quickly shook his helm and bolted for the Prime’s hut Ravage right behind him.

He skipped up the steps, his frame flying over them before he slammed the door open and called for the Prime. “OPTIMUS!?”

“Kn-Knockout…” A gruff and  pain filled voice called to him and immediately the mech ran towards it.

His optics widened as he spotted Optimus, the large mech venting raggedly as his servos dug at something in his chassis and that was when Knockout spotted the energon. “NO!” He gasped as he ran over and knelt next to the larger mech. “Oh frag this!”

“Nooo, not… She d-didn’t hit anything v-vital…” Optimus promised as his helm lifted and he looked up into Knockout’s optics worriedly.

“S-she? She who!?” Ravage asked as he skidded to a stop next to the other two mechs when he sniffed the air. “The Oracle was here recently, her and Arcee. Knockout,” Ravage paused, a low growl coming from him. “I also smell Airachnid’s blood.”

Knockout’s optics bulged, his spark thundering as he finally had a designation to the bot that attacked Soundwave, the bot that had attacked him and left him out there to suffer through the night, melt away slowly all alone with no hope of... “ _Arceeee_.” He growled and Optimus keened worriedly as he stood.

“No Knockout! I, I am fine, she didn’t hit anything i-import…”

“SHE ALMOST KILLED _SOUNDWAVE_!” Knockout bellowed, fury ripping through his spark as he spun. “I lost Breakdown to this bullshit and now…” He said no more as he stiffened and stomped to the door.

“D-Don’t h-hurt her!” Optimus begged, pulling at the pommel so desperately that he didn’t even realize he was digging into his own welding.

Knockout scoffed as he reached the door. “I am sorry, but _fuck_ _off_ Prime. I am not one of your fragging noble Autobots.” He spat and Optimus roared as he ripped into himself deeper.

“Arrrgh, WHAT WOULD SOUNDWAVE THINK KNOCKOUT!?” He screamed, his spark aching almost as much as his servo and frame but his words did seem to pause the medic but only for a moment before his faceplates hardened once more.

“I am a Decepticon Prime, this is what we do.” He said hollowly before throwing the door open and stepping out.

“NOOOOO! ARRRGH!” Optimus sobbed as he pulled at the blade within him and Ravage seemed torn. The cyber-cat’s optics darted from Optimus to the door.

“S-stop him R-Ravage…” Optimus pleaded with the creature, his optics dripping coolant. “S-Soundwave, w-wouldn’t… T-Tron wouldn’t w-want s-such r-revenge, nor S-Soundwave…” He panted out as his vision began to darken.

Ravage remained silent, his tail flicking nervously behind him when he ran forwards, his denta wrapping around the round pummel and he pulled back with all his might.

“AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!” Optimus screamed as the blade was finally dislodged from the wall and it seared through his frame, ripping back through the severed wires and protoform before clattering upon the ground as Ravaged dropped it.

Optimus vented raggedly, his frame shaking as he slumped against the wall yet his optics bore into the cyber-cats. “P-please… S-stop him…”

Ravage growled his now energon soaked denta gleaming in the dimly lit hut before he spun and raced after Knockout, leaving Optimus to moan in misery.

“P-please… W-we have c-come s-so f-far…” He begged his silent gods before venting in deeply and bracing his good servo against the wall as he tried to stand. He slipped, falling back on his aft, a savage scream ripping from his vocalizer as fire tore through his chassis and the servo that caught him. “N-Noooo, p-please… T-Tron… We need your p-peace…” He whimpered out, his good servo pushing against the wall once more as he began to stand. “I, huuunnnnn… I n-need y-you…” He wept, his frame shaking from helm to pede as he sobbed. “I… I d-do… S-so m-muuuch….”

**_…………………_ **

As the crowds around him continued to dissolve into rage, Megatron weakly to pushed through them. The Prime’s agony coursed through him much stronger now, his frame curling in on itself as he fought to vent and walk. **_O-Optimus!? What has happened to him!? I need to find him, NOW! Frag the rest of these fools…_**

“MOVE!” Megatron roared at the crowd, his fury and desperation getting the best of him and he shoved one of the larger insecticons, perhaps too hard, and the thing went flying before his back slammed into one of the huts and he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

**_Arrrgh, FRAG IT ALL!_ **

The reaction was instantaneous, all groups suddenly turned on the warlord, many of the villagers producing their crude weapons. “BASTARD!”

Ratchet gasped running forwards and blocking any mech’s path to Megatron, much to the silver mech’s surprise. “Now hold o…”

“We welcomed you here with open arms, HOW DARE YOU!” On screamed and the villagers cheered.

“He was awful to the Oracle! His mech found Soundwave, it is these twisted Decepticons! They did IT!”

 Ratchet backed away, his optics huge as he shook fearfully before the advancing bots when Starscream suddenly joined him in his protection of Megatron this time to the surprise of both Megatron and Ratchet.

“Please stop my friends. Megatron may be impulsive but he would not hurt any member of my te...” He frowned looking over at the groaning insecticon. “He is just worried for Optimus and reacted poor…”

“He is bleeding!” One of the villagers pointed out as he helped the insecticon stand, the bug making things so much worse as he began to cry and shake like a sparkling.

“Wow they really are different…” Ratchet mused despite the dire situation they were in and Megatron groaned.

“I didn’t mean to push him so…” The silver mech began when a shrill scream broke through the storm.

“HE HAS THE ORACLE AND ARCEE!”

Everyone turned as a femme suddenly shouted and pointed past Megatron  just as Soundwave walked out from behind one of the huts. In one servo he carried an unconscious Oracle, and the other held a struggling Arcee’s wrist.

Megatron’s optics widened, surprised to see the darker mech not only up and walking around, but maskless and… **_And looking terribly guilty, frag it ALLLLL!_**

Soundwave froze before the mob, his violet optics scanning the uncontrolled groups, the crying sparklings, the shaking insecticons and then the weapons that were pointed at his leader Megatron. **_No…_**

His optics widened instinctually calling for his cables yet only sparks and error messages answered him. He grit his denta at the extreme handicap he had to remember now and activated Laserbeak from her place upon his chest as he glared at those gathered.

 **/Protect Lord Megatron./** He sent to her through their bond and the little symbiote immediately flew high, her red optics scanning the numerous enemies as she circled the now kneeling Megatron.

Ratchet looked back, his optics flashing as he watched Megatron fall. “What is it!? Megatron!?”

Suddenly the door to Optimus’s hut opened and a furious, shaking Knockout appeared. The medic took in the scene before him, his optics going from the crowds, to Megatron, to Sound…

“YOOOOU!” He screamed, his servo transforming to his saw as he ran for Arcee, the femme still struggling to escape the lithe mech.

The villagers screamed, running forwards to protect their Oracle and her mate, all of them confused and lost but they knew they needed to protect their leader no matter what.

“NOOOO! Wait PLEASE!?” Starscream screamed, his words lost as the villagers roared, pushing past him and shoving him to the ground as they ran. Pedes kicked him as they passed, his frame beaten, stomped on by the mob, and he tried to curl in on himself. **_NOOOO! NO PLEASE!? Help.. MEGATROOOON I have ruined it AL…_**

“Get the frag away FROM HIM!” A voice screamed at the raging crowd, a sound of transforming gears and then, an alarm?

Ratchet roared, setting his sirens off and instantly catching everyone’s attention, and for a moment there was peace in the village, well, except the sobbing sparklings…

Starscream was shaking, hating how young he felt, how afraid he was when he felt gentle servos fall to his shoulders. He unfurled his aching frame just a little, his burning optics peering up from under his arms just to find Ratchet smiling gently down at him.

“I am sorry…” The medic said softly, kindly and Starscream sobbed as he sprang at the mech, his arms wrapping around Ratchet as he clung to some semblance of hope, of peace…

 **“ENOUGH OF THIS!”** A roar tore through the village and every bot looked up to find Megatron’s steaming, shaking frame in the center of all the chaos.

Knockout scoffed, more than ready to ignore his leader’s words as he focused on the femme when a weak and broken call came from Ravage. “You are better than THIS!” The cyber-cat cried as he ran, jumping into the red medic’s path, his optics peering up at the mech with despair flickering in them.

Knockout growled,” That piece of SLAG almost killed SOUNDWAVE and you are going to protect HER!?”

The raging crowd quieted at his words, shifting uncomfortably as they looked from Arcee to Knockout.

“It can’t be true.” One of the villagers whispered and Knockout snarled at him.

“It IS fragging TRUE! She stabbed him and left him to fraggin _disintegrate_ alone and terrified out in the snow!” He spun on Megatron then, his optics blazing. “She stabbed Optimus too, my Lord! He is in there right now…”

“Please…” Another weary voice filled the air and everyone looked up to find Optimus standing in the doorway, the mech hunched over and venting terribly as he held tight to the wall beside him. “Please, d-don’t d-do…”

“Optimus!?” Megatron gasped, pushing past the rest of those around him and racing to the other mech.

Optimus whimpered as he peered over all of the lost bots, his optics narrowed with pain and sorrow as he spied the weapons drawn, the terrfied sparklings, and general disarray before him. He smiled grimly as Megatron slipped an arm under his shoulder. “T-take me down?” Optimus asked weakly and Megatron growled.

“Optimus, they are nearly a fragging mob…” Megatron started but as those beautiful and far too forgiving optics peered up at him the silver mech groaned and began walking them down into the madness.

The crowds made way for the two mechs, all of the bots silent as the bot that had glowed so brilliantly, that held the power of the Gods came to them.

“Please everyone, please calm down. Falling to chaos will not solve anything.” Optimus pleaded with a pained vent.

 Knockout growled as he spun on the Prime. “Fuck off Prime!” He hissed, ignoring Megatron’s scowl as he stepped towards the Prime. “This femme is a monster! She attacked fucking SOUNDWAVE! Why do you think that is, huh? The fragging telepath!” He snarled at the femme as he peered at her over his shoulder. “I am betting he saw something in her he didn’t like and she _gutted_ him for it!”

Muttering came from the groups, each knowing of the mech’s uncanny gift but Arcee remained silent and still, her optics on Airachnid and her alone.

Optimus frowned as he considered the mech’s words, he hadn’t known that Arcee had attacked Soundwave until recently and Knockout assessment was probably very…

Megatron suddenly blinked, a thought racing through his helm. “Holy frag, this might be what that mech had mentioned.”

Optimus peered up at him in concern. “What… What mech?” He asked and Megatron felt his spark clench as Cliffjumper’s screams rang through his helm.

He cleared his vocalizer, his optics not meeting the smaller mech’s as he spoke. “When you all left after, after the Nemesis appeared we captured three Autobots and one of them told me that Nemesis had planned a trap for the village.”

As the crowd gasped fearfully and clung to their young ones Optimus frowned, remembering Megatron’s warning with Starscream. “A trap?” He asked, peering up at the larger mech and suddenly all optics were on Megatron, some shinning with fear other’s with suspicion.

“Yes,” Megatron answered his helm still turned away. “He… He didn’t know much of the details but he said in three solar-cycles it was to be sprung.”

Ratchet narrowed his optics. “Rather chatty for an enemy.” He grumbled, pointedly looking at Optimus.

Optimus blinked at the medic not understanding what the mech meant at first until he remembered the many times they had recovered mech’s after they had been interrogated by Megatron… He swallowed hard, lowering his helm as he willed those images away.

When Megatron felt Optimus’s field shut down he snapped his helm up and growled at the medic. “Listen, frag that! I got the information I needed and with Orion returning yesterday I didn’t get a chance to…”

Optimus’s optics bulged and his vents stuck in his chassis. “Orion?” He asked shakily noting how conflicted Megatron sounded when he made the slip up almost like, like it _wasn’t_  a mistake but Knockout interrupted his questioning thoughts.

“Oh FRAG THIS! She is _guilty_! She stabbed Soundwave, she stabbed Optimus, TWICE it seems look at his servo, and was trying to make off with Airachnid like none of it mattered, WEREN’T YOU!?” He asked the femme as he pointed his claw right in her faceplates.

“Knockout…” Optimus pleaded but the red mech growled at him and Megatron snarled back.

“ _Easy_ Knockout.” Megatron warned and the medic glared at him.

“Oh because _your_ mate is still on his pedes than you are just fine with acting cordially, _my Liege_?” Knockout retorted as he spun on the silver mech. “I don’t know if Soundwave will even make it through the NIGHT! Half of his plating has been melted away and he is barely holding on! SHE NEEDS TO PAY!”

That seemed to snap the crowd out of their shocked silence and suddenly many of them were yelling, many agreeing with the medic and many pleading for peace as the sparklings began to cry once more. There was no sense, too much noise, and nothing Optimus or the others said was getting through to anyone.

Optimus curled his servo around Megatron’s his frame shaking from pain and fear… **_Everyone is so furious. How do I get them all to calm down…_**

Megatron peered down at Optimus, he could feel the mech’s panic and his trembling and he instantly felt protective of the mech. **_Optimus…_**

He for one understood this kind of chaos, as Lord of the Decepticons it was normally how debates and choices would be reached through the lower commanders normally resulting in some sort of battle and then everything continued on like normal but…

But these _weren’t_ soldiers or commanders, they were bots that were being worn down to nothing by this world, bots that had lost their whole village, lost their families friends and as angry as they sounded they… They weren’t the monsters that they were portraying right now.

Megatron sighed, placing a servo on Optimus’s shoulder before he stepped towards his medic. “Knockout,” He said quietly and perhaps it was how soft his voice sounded, its depth and patience echoing Tron’s but the crowd became quieter at the sound of it.

Knockout growled at the silver mech, his frame shivering with rage and cold. “DON’T!” The red mech warned, pointing his digit at the taller mech’s chest as his optics began to glisten with coolant. “Don’t you fragging dare try and…”

“You are not this kind of mech.” Megatron said softly, the crowd falling even more silent as they tried to hear Megatron’s words.

“FRAG OFF! She deserves to pay for what she has done!” Knockout screamed yet he began to back away from Megatron as the larger mech stepped towards him.

“Do not go down this path, Knockout. This is not who you are and that is why Soundwave cares for you.” Megatron insisted and Knockout growled at him, but it was a far less violent sounding now.

“I am doing this FOR HIM!” The medic retorted, his frame hitching a bit and he wiped his tears away angrily.

Megatron vented out, standing just before the shaking medic. “He wouldn’t want this for you, from you.” He muttered, peering over his shoulder at Optimus for a moment. “Trust me, I know.”

Knockout’s wet optics went from Megatron to Optimus, his servos trembling so much now that he fisted them at his sides. “I… I…” He stuttered, his helm dropping as he grit his denta together. **_Damnit it all…_**

Knockout was furious, he… He almost lost another love! He may still lose him and, and this FEMME was the reason for it just… Just like his Airachnid had been!  As he fumed silently that wretched night came back to him in waves, suffocating him, drowning him in sorrows he had to constantly push away and run from.

He had known what Breakdown had been sent out to do and was more than happy for it, Airachnid had always been a twisted monster, her and her sick trophies… He had been proud even that Breakdown had gone with Dreadwing to finish her, happily getting their quarters ready for his love’s return when something… Something felt off.

There was anger in his mate’s spark, not surprising as Breakdown usually used anger to help him fight but this wave also held embarrassment, like something had gone wrong. Knockout remembered he had stopped in his cleaning then, focusing inward as he tried to console his mate but a frenzied rush of emotions was all he got back.

Breakdown had been fuming in no time, Knockout feeling every flash of turmoil and outrage and then there was a pause in the chaos and, and a bitter realization…

His mate’s last words came to him as he stood there in their quarters. His frame had been shaking, optics wide as he scanned over the high-grade he had placed out for them to celebrate with, the neatly made berth he was very excited to mangle later, and the gentle human music Breakdown always loved playing in the background… The mech was tough as ever but always loved something called classical music when, when he received the last message he would ever get through their bond.

Breakdown’s voice had been desperate, panicked, and so filled with sorrow that Knockout hardly recognized it at first.

 _/Knockout, I love you. She… I was a fool, I was so stupid tonight and I am sorry. I, I am sorry I pulled you into this war with me, I am so… SO SORRY! Can you ever forgive m…/_ And…

And that was it…

It had been pain then; blinding, wretched, agonizing pain and a scream pulled from him that shook the very walls that surrounded him. He had fallen to his knees, ripping at his chest as his mate’s spark signature there burned away and then, nothing…  Nothing but a hollow space that seeped deeper with each passing klik, with each moment the silence continued like acid corroding through metal.

He had called to his mate, his _love_ desperately, foolishly but only silence answered him and he knew… He knew that, that he would never feel his love again and… And he had never had the chance to tell him, he didn’t blame him, that… That he forgave him…

One mission, one _fragging_ mission gone wrong and suddenly all he knew, all he coveted and loved in the bleak existence of the war had been gone, ripped away from him and… And the fragging monster Airachnid had gotten away with it! She still lived, her existence a stain, a vengeance never finished but this femme…

He would NOT go through that again and he wasn’t going to let her just WALK AWAY! He would _finish_ her, take her out for Soundwave and Break…

 The medic flinched as a large yet surprisingly calming servo fell to his shoulder, pulling him from his wretched memories but he couldn’t bring himself to lift his helm.

“You aren’t this kind bot, Knockout. You never have been not even after Breakdown…”

Knockout’s optics flashed and his helm flew upwards. “ _Don’t_ you mention _HIM_!” He screamed raggedly but Megatron didn’t back away or pull his servo away and Knockout growled at him though… It sounded more like a tattered whimper than anything. “D-don’t y-you t-talk about…” He stuttered unable to finish his sentence for the ache in his spark, it was choking him.

“I am sorry for your loss, Knockout. I am sorry he fell under my command and, and I understand your rage but,” Megatron said gently as the red mech sobbed in front of him. “But do not allow that pain and the fear you feel now to blind you and turn you into something darker. You are a light in this chaos, a voice of reason, of laughter and hope… Please, don’t allow yourself to follow this accursed path because once you step onto it, it is very hard to find your way back. I know, and I regret it deeply.” He added, his helm lowering when he felt a servo fall to his arm and he glanced to the side to find Optimus standing next to him.

“He is right Knockout.” Optimus said just as softly his optics shinning as the medic’s tear stained faceplates turned to him. “You are a good mech and… And I know your spark is hurting but, but you are worth more than this, and you owe yourself more than this, you and Soundwave and…” He paused, peering deeply into the medic’s optics as he smiled sadly at the mech. “And Breakdown.”

“Ohhhh… F-fuck o-off…” Knockout mumbled, his servos going to his faceplates as he began to weep.

As the mech continued to cry Optimus looked up at Megatron expectantly, the silver mech scowling at him for a moment before he silently rolled his optics stepped forwards and pulled the red mech into a timid hug.

“It is alright Knockout.” He muttered, more than a little uncomfortable but apparently that was exactly what the mech needed as he wailed and wrapped his arms around Megatron.

“Ohhhh, I am s-sorry! Ohhh, B-Breakdoooown…” He sobbed all the while Megatron holding him awkwardly and patting his helm but the look of shinning approval in Optimus’s optics was worth it, mostly.

Optimus shook his helm, turning his bleeding frame from them to peer at Arcee and his optics narrowed as the femme’s optics flickered fearfully back at him. “I am not going to hurt you.” He promised quietly, but a frown followed. “But we cannot trust you to walk around freely, you will need to be bound and then we are going to ask you about what Prime has plan…”

At the mention of being bound Arcee’s optics flashed and a garbled screech came from the mad femme, before she jumped at Soundwave! Her servos clawed at his exposed faceplates and he cried out, stumbling to the side as he tried to keep ahold of her and Airachnid.

“NO WAIT!” Optimus shouted, rushing forwards to hold her when she lifted her leg and kicked him right in his stab wound.

“Uhhhhhh!” Optimus choked out as he stumbled back slipping in the snow and falling onto his back struts hard.

Megatron’s optics bulged as Optimus’s agony tore through him and he spun Knockout out of the way as he ran to Soundwave’s aid. “DAMNIT YOU UNGRATEFUL FEMME! We were going to let you live!” He roared as he grabbed her flailing servo and ripped her from Soundwave just as the other mech fell to the ground and Airachnid rolled from his arms.

A wretched and savage noise pulled from the femme as she jerked in his arms, her panic growing more and more by the klik and Megatron struggled to keep her flailing form in his arms without hurting her, warring with himself the entire time. **_I should just rip the thankless fragger apa… Arrgh, nooooo… No you need patience and understanding…_**

“Arrrrgh FRAG IT! STOP!” He bellowed, truly wondering if taking the _good path_ in this whole shit show was really worth it anymore when a soft whimper sounded from below and Arcee froze.

“Uhhh… A-Arcee?” Airachnid’s velvety voice called out as the femme lifted her aching helm from the snow.

Arcee had stiffened in his arms and she stared in horror as her mate looked up at her confusion and fear in her optics. **_Star… No!_**

“Wh-what is going on…” The Oracle whispered fearfully, more than aware of how her terrified mate was being held captive by the Destroyer but she was pulled from her thoughts as her Knight groaned beside her and she gasped at the state she found him in. “Pure one, you… You are bleeding again…”

Optimus nodded weakly. “I… Airachnid I am sorry but Arcee a-attacked u-us…” The Prime moaned, coughing as he shifted into a sitting position. “She m-might be working f-for Nemesis.” He mumbled, hating how Airachnid’s optics widened, the femme looking from Optimus to her mate desperately.

“N-no, no that c-can’t… Arcee?” She asked, everything in her screaming that the Knight was wrong! That Arcee would never betray her, that… But when she looked at the other femme, their optics meeting a wave of images and feelings that were not her own washed over her.

She saw fire, blazing mad optics, heard promises, plans, felt torture and pain, and for once in her entire relationship with the femme got a very clear vision of just who Arcee was as well as… As well as what she had been planning this whole time.

“Noooo…” She whispered as the agony and chaos of her mate flickered through her processor and she couldn’t help but curse the gods at the irony of her finally getting a clear view of her mate led… Led to this.

 **/F-forgvie me… M-my s-s-tar, I d-did it f-for us./** A broken message through their bond and the Oracle’s ember shattered with it.

Megatron vented out as Arcee became limp in his arms, the femme’s helm hanging low but he didn’t trust slag with this bitch and held her tight until a small voice could be heard screaming over the winds and he groaned miserably.

**_Damnit TOYO! Arrrgh, what now!? Do you ever LIST… Wait, what is she screaming!?_ **

“MONSTERS PAPA! MONSTERS COMING!”

Megatron’s helm snapped up, watching as Toyo raced towards them all.

The femme was frantic, her optics bright with terror as she slipped through the snow just to shriek in horror as the shadow that had been chasing her materialized out of the cloak of snow.

Megatron’s optics bulged, dropping Arcee as a colossal dark mech stalked towards them fearlessly. He stepped over the small fence, pushing through the winds and snow as his wild red optics burning, plates flaring with steam before he bellowed out in a dark and maniacal sort of laughter. **_Holy frag, is that Magnus!?_**

“OHHHHH! So many _scrumptious_ looking morsels.” The hulking mech sneered as he licked his dermas hungrily, another mech appearing beside him, one that was much smaller yet his optics were sharp, intelligent, fuming with vengeance as they pinpointed on Megatron.

 The former warlord felt his spark burn as he recognized the mech as did many of the refugees as they screamed in terror at his presence for, for it had been him Megatron rescued them all from not so long ago.

“Huh, and I thought we would be the cause of chaos but you mechs seem to be handling this all just fine on your own? How _pathetic_.” Smokescreen hissed in disgust, lifting his newly rebuilt arm up high and Megatron snarled in response. “Surprised to see mech, mech? Should have killed me when you had the chance, never smart leaving loose ends, _friend_.”

Megatron’s optics narrowed, his spark thundering as he remembered telling Tron just that after his twin had stopped him from finishing this mech in the town. **_Being the fucking good guy sucks…_**

As the warlord wearily fell to battle stance somewhere else out in the cosmos another bot was thinking the same exact thing…

**_……………………………._ **

Shockwave vented out impatiently, his lack of communications skills and _apparently_ his lack of sympathy for enemies was creating a exasperating rift in his plans with the Autobots, and on top of it all they were running out of time.

“We are going to harm as little as possible during the escape.” Magnus sated once again his foolish Autobots nodding in agreement, well most of them.

“I dunno Magnus.” Wheeljack said gruffly, rolling his optics as the larger mech glared at him. “I mean _Sir,_ but if these Autobots are as crazy as Shockwave is explaining I think we need to rethink this whole code of honor thin…”

“We are not Decepticons!” Magnus exclaimed, his servos fisting as he said it and Shockwave felt his ever controlled demeanor slipping.

“Alternate Autobots are cunning and savage.” He explained for the, well he had lost count of how many times at this point. “Irrational to expect no casualties.” He grated out, checking his chronometer once again and sighing inwardly at how much time he had left here. **_Ignorant fools… I should just return without them, find another path…_**

“Fine.” Magnus finally relented, rubbing his faceplates as he shook his helm. “Fine, but only when necessary.”

Shockwave’s optics flickered in frustration but he nodded. “Supplies procured?”

Smokescreen and Bumblebee nodded as they walked into the ship carrying a few more crates of energon. “All set here doc.”

 ** _Doc…_** Again Shockwave’s optic flashed but he ignored the younglings and turned to Bulkhead and Wheeljack scanning over their paint jobs critically. “If addressed do not respond.” He warned them again, Bulkhead eagerly if not fearfully nodding and Wheeljack scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah, no talking cause we don’t wanna give away our cover.” He peered up at the scientist worriedly. “You _sure_ we aren’t gonna run into our _alter_ selves?”

“Indeterminate.” Shockwave answered. “But risk is imperative to success.” He said simply and the white mech groaned.

“Perfect.” Wheeljack mumbled but Shockwave had already turned from him and looked up at Magnus.

“Transferring portal to appropriate location will take an incalculable amount of time. You must…”

“Be prepared to move in a moment’s notice.” Magnus interrupted much to the ire of the scientist. “Yes, we know.”

Shockwave’s plating flared but he forced himself to curtly nod. **_Autobots… How they were able to subsist in this war so long without a modicum of discipline is beyond me._**

He turned away, peering over the ship’s goods, and the Autobots once more before he started to walk outside. **_Just deal with their ignorance for now, time is of the essence._**

Wheeljack and Bulkhead followed the purple mech, the larger mech timidly jittering to his companion and Shockwave groaned. “Do not _SPEAK_.” He spat, his optic flickering as he spun on the mech, but his despair just grew as Bulkhead squeaked fearfully in response. **_Chance for failure is rising…_**

Wheeljack frowned at the mech. “Hey easy there. He is just nervous…” He started just to have the fuming mech spin on him.

“Your cowardice could eradicate us all!” Shockwave exclaimed, cursing himself for losing control but these Autobots could not seem to take ANY of this seriously. “These Autobots will not vacillate in whether they should eliminate you if you raise suspicion of fabricated identity!”

Bulkhead blinked at him a moment before rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly. “Umm, what is vacilatate, no vevercitate…”

“ARRRRGH!” Shockwave growled, his patience in tatters. **_This is impossible! Akin to training wild cyber-monkeys but even those have base intelligence!_**

 He vented out, his plating vibrating as he fought for control. “These mechs exhibit extraordinary levels of intelligence and are merciless.” He grated out painfully slow, again attempting to dumb himself down to communicate with the brutes before him. “If they suspect your falsehoods they _will_ kill you, if you step out of line THEY WILL KILL YOU! Do not provide them that inclination by SQUEALING like a SPARKLING! UNDERSTOOD!?”

Both Wheeljack and Bulkhead leaned away from the raggedly venting scientist, his outburst scaring them more than either wanted to admit. Having a silent Shockwave was one thing but a raging one…

“Ummm, alright, alright…” Wheeljack said with a nervous smile and Shockwave almost strangled the mech right there.

“CONTROL YOUR EXPRESSIONS! ARRRRRRRR!” He spun back around stomping away from the ship as he muttered to himself the whole way. He activated the portal, his servo shaking as he did so and he couldn’t help but feel he was making a terrible miscalculation by involving the Autobots.

 ** _Acting with virtuous intent is wretched endeavor…_** He thought despairingly as the portal burst to life in front of him, his optic twitching as a collective “Wooooow!” came from the mech’s behind him and he forced himself not to blow the fools into ash. **_Doom is almost  assuredly upon us…_**


	40. Haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff be going down! I have more but it is too late to post... Yawwwn, trying to buy my first house and it is... Educational, let us say. :)  
> Just trying to sort timelines much like in Melody of Chaos, for those that have read it, gathering groups together is... Something.  
> We will get back to both Starscream and Optimus and Megatron next chapter... Enjoy, sorry for errors  
> So, just noticed I hit last chapter's title when posting this one. It happens...  
> But! It is a new chapter, sorry for confusion. :)

<Lab in Nemesis’s Fortress>

Shockwave had just finished disassembling the portal to its base form, placing all of the extra parts in a few crates that he would strap onto Bulkhead’s back when he heard a crash come from further in the lab and he felt relieved that his weapon systems were still shut down because of the Prime. **_I left them be for mere moments and already they are destroying things!_**

Wheeljack popped his helm into the back room and even with his darker paint job Shockwave could tell the mech was blushing. “Ahhh, so don’t get pissed but, I think Bulkhead just broke one of your doohickeys out here Doc.”

Shockwave didn’t even bother to look up from his work but his plating did flare out a bit. “Indeed.” He muttered, placing covers over the crates before standing. **_Do not eliminate them, do not eliminate them…_**

It was a mantra he had repeated far too often recently and it seemed every time he thought of it his control slipped just a little further back.

There was another crash and a sheepish apology from the lumbering fool that was systematically ravaging his lab and  Shockwave lifted his helm to the ceiling as he forced himself to vent. **_Do not eliminate them!_**

“Ahhh…” Wheeljack said nervously trying to change the subject as he peered over the crates, “So, we all ready?”

Shockwave vented two more times before lowering his helm. “Affirmative.” He grated out, grabbing the straps at the top of the crates and pushing past the repainted mech without another word.

Wheeljack frowned but followed the mech out into the lab, grimacing slightly as he spotted Bulkhead standing over a pool of some acidic liquid that was slowly melting through the floor. “Ohhh, come on Bulk.” He moaned and the larger mech shrugged.

“I am just too big sometimes.” Bulkhead lamented, lowering his helm in shame and Wheeljack immediately felt bad for the mech.

Shockwave scrutinized the pool, his optic twitching a bit but he quickly stepped over it and moved to the hulking mech. “Kneel.” He instructed  stiffly and watched as the mech tried to do so carefully yet his huge frame wobbled at the last moment knocking into the counter beside him and sending numerous beakers and vials crashing to the floor.

”Ummm, sorry…”

Shockwave’s fists curled around the straps tight enough to dig into his palms but he pushed through his fury and focused on his job. “Bulkhead’s duty, carrying precious cargo. Care is _advised.”_ He hissed as he strapped the two crates to the mech’s back.

“I… I am _trying…”_

“TRY HARDER!” Shockwave exclaimed, his control slipping once again and he fumed internally at how much he was letting these fools get to him.

As Bulkhead sagged next to the oddly temperamental Decepticon Wheeljack growled. “Listen this ain’t easy for any of us alright?” He said sharply his anger growing as Shockwave stood and walked right past him. “HEY!” He cried, grabbing Shockwave’s arm before the mech could get too far and the scientist spun on him, his optic blazing.

“Ill-advised .” He warned darkly and for a moment both of the mech’s stared each other down neither relenting in their fiery gaze when Bulkhead cleared his vocalizer.

“It is alright, Jackie. I do need to be more careful, I mean…” The large mech sighed as he stared at his mess sadly. “It is for Optimus and Ratchet. I… I can do better Shockwave.” He said quietly and the scientist glared at him quietly before nodding and Wheeljack let go of him.

“Situation dire.” Shockwave said evenly, as he looked between the two mech’s his optic sharp and serious. “Precision in execution of duties imperative to success.”

As Bulkhead looked more than a bit confused Wheeljack sighed. “Look we know! We… We are just a little high strung and… Wait, what is that?” He stopped as a beeping sounded through the lab and suddenly Shockwave froze.

“Perimeter sensors. Someone approaches.” He moved over to the monitors, his red optic wide and searching when he spotted none other than Wheeljack, _this_ Wheeljack hobbling towards the lab. “Wheeljack conceal presence!” He exclaimed as he spun from the screens and was pleasantly surprised to see the Autobot’s form disappearing to the back room, at least they took some things seriously.

Bulkhead stiffened. “Wh-what do I do!?” He asked fearfully and Shockwave growled at him.

“Remain still and mute.” Was all Shockwave could say before the doors opened and Wheeljack slunk into the labs.

Shockwave narrowed his optic, busying himself with picking up some of the mess as he pretended everything was just fine.

The technician walked up to him, his red optics flickering slightly as they scanned over the silent form of Bulkhead before moving to the mess. “Issssuesss?”

Shockwave choked down the snarl that tried to escape him. “Handled.” He said curtly before lifting his helm. “Message?” He asked in a bored tone even as his spark hammered in his chassis. So far the mech hadn’t mentioned Bulkhead so perhaps having the large mech in the lab wasn’t that unusual a sight but as _he_ had never seen _this_ Bulkhead in person, he didn’t know how the mech differed from his bumbling counterpart.

Wheeljack nodded and that odd clicking noise came from him as he peered over the lab. “Prime insisssstsss on your attendanccce in misssion to village.”

Shockwave’s calm demeanor almost shattered at the request but he pulled himself together quickly. “It would seem illogical for a scientist to attend…” He started when Wheeljack hissed at him.

“You will not quessstion our Lord.” The crippled mech demanded, moving in closer to Shockwave, a twisted smile on his faceplates. “He wissshess you to witnessss the end of your Massster.” He said almost sweetly as his gnarled servo lifted and pet the side of Shockwave’s helm.

The snarl Shockwave had been holding in ripped from his vocalizer as he jerked his helm away and Wheeljack cackled in response. “Understood.” The purple scientist grated out, standing and turning on the mech just to feel the cripple’s servo grasp his shoulder and spin him back around before moving in close.

A deep rumbled came from Shockwave and suddenly that relief he felt for having his battle protocols shutdown became a deep seeded regret. It wasn’t like he was helpless of course but he had to be careful in how he dealt with this mech as he was one of the few Nemesis actually valued and as long as he was still under the servo of the mad Prime if he were to retaliate…

Wheeljack seemed to be thinking the same thing as that twisted smile continued to grow. “Sssssuch a fassscinating mind.” He drawled out as his optics narrowed. “But _defiant_. I do not trusssst you.”

Shockwave’s optic flashed as the mech again caressed the side of his helm. “Logical assessment.” He answered gruffly. “Caresses unsolicited.” He warned, his fear of retaliating dissolving by the nano-second. 

Wheeljack cackled once more, delighting in the fury he felt pouring off of his Master’s newest pet project. “Noissssy Pet…”

“BACK OFF!”

Both Shockwave and the twisted Wheeljack started as a booming voice filled the lab, the technician even going so far as to jump back a bit as Bulkhead advanced on them but Shockwave felt his spark fall to his tanks. **_Fool! Remain SILE…_**

“Don’t you have slag to finish, scum?” Bulkhead growled, his voice far deeper than Shockwave had ever heard it before and his surprise continued to grow as Wheeljack hissed at the mech but spun and hobbled away.

“Jusssst be ready.” Was all the twisted mech said before he scrambled away.

Shockwave blinked at the doorway, true shock fleeting through him at how everything turned out when Bulkhead gasped, a nervous laugh coming from him as his frame slumped in on itself.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about these bots!” He exclaimed, his voice squeaking with fear and for once Shockwave kept silent on berating him for the weak gesture.

“No kidding!”

Shockwave spun as _his_ Wheeljack walked out from the back room, the painted mech’s optics wide as he shook his helm. “What the frag was that creature?”

Again Shockwave could only blink at the two Autobots, his shock growing as he realized how grateful he was to not be alone in this endeavor, no matter how imprudent they were.

“You alright Shockwave?” Bulkhead asked, his voice filled with concern and Wheeljack nodded.

“Yeah mech, that… That is one sick bot.” The other Autobot agreed and Shockwave could only nod.

“Affirmative.” He muttered, shaking his helm as he remembered the twisted Wheeljack’s words and he felt his spark clench fearfully inside of him because suddenly they had far less time to move! “Nemesis expects Shockwave’s presence. Plans expedited unexpectedly.”

As Bulkhead titled his helm in confusion Wheeljack nodded. “Alright then, let’s fragging move! What do you need?”

The purple mech sighed, shaking the wretched feeling of the caresses off of him as he walked towards the back room. “We must transport remaining portal cautiously to hanger. Activation shall occur in location as Magnus’s ship needs room to enter with limited destruction.”

Wheeljack groaned. “That is a big fragging portal there Doc, how we gonna carry it all the way to the hanger here without being caught, and without breaking it?” He added as he peered at Bulkhead warily.

An odd noise came from the scientist, something that chillingly sounded like a laugh but since it was coming from Shockwave the Autobots couldn’t be certain.

“With great risk.” Shockwave answered nervously, his spark hammering as his intellectual mind calculated the seemingly endless ways this could go so very, very wrong and all he could picture was the three of them being dismembered and placed into that vile garden, waiting for the peace of death once the crystals slowly, agonizingly pierced their sparks…

 ** _Perhaps I should inform them of what awaits us were we to fail?_** He pondered, peering over his shoulder at the two mechs but once he noticed their already bulging, terrified optics he figured he would keep that bit of information to himself for now.

**_If we survive I shall inform them… If…_ **

**_………………….._ **

(Out in the Plains of Cybertron)

“This city looks familiar and yet I cannot put a name to it just yet.” Starscream noted as his shuttles pulled up a far larger settlement this time, and even with its odd architecture the seeker couldn’t help but note the resemblance to another city that had existed on his Cybertron though, the name seemed to evade him for now.

“The citizens seem far more organized my Lord.” One of the vehicons reported and Starscream’s optical ridge rose at the mech’s assessment. “They are armed and awaiting us at the city’s gates.”

Starscream pursed his lips, uncertain if he wanted to engage with such citizens but he had seen a Decepticons symbol on a flag above the city so he figured it would be worthwhile to discover just why an established settlement would so blatantly identify itself as an enemy of their empire.

 ** _Well, I shall enter and woo them all, get information I need and if I join the Prime perhaps gather some intel for him along the wa… Wait, I mean when I join him._** He corrected, yet he couldn’t deny that since the last village he didn’t feel nearly as certain about his choice as he had initially.

He struggled with that thought though as it was clear there would be no other way to get the mech to let him get close to Shockwave and, now that Megatron had escaped him with the Prime his chance to get help from the other Shockwave was slim to none.

**_I may not like everything this mech has done but this is not my world! I just want to get home, frag them and their problems, I have my own!_ **

“Keep the troops armed just in case but we will see how they receive us before turning aggressive.” He instructed, a yawn escaping him as he stood. **_Arrrgh, I need to recharge eventually._**

That realization was becoming more insistent as time continued on, not just for him but his troops and he needed to address it soon. **_We shall rest once we are done here. Who knows, if things go swimmingly perhaps we could use the city for protection as we recharge._**

He followed his soldier out and stepped out into the sands, amazed at how much warmer the weather seemed to be in this region. **_Strange how it can be so warm when we have traveled for less than a day. No storms, no snow… You would think that we traversed half the planet instead of merely traveling a few breems northward._**

He peered up at those waiting for them at the gate, his optics scanning over each pair of blue optics, surprised to spot a few red and even golden ones littered throughout the group. **_Interesting, perhaps some defected Autobots?_**

He smiled as he walked forwards, keeping his servo open and frame at ease as he walked and was surprised when a femme walked up to him, one that was a pastel pink and powder blue color but looked surprisingly like a smaller more lithe version of Strika?

The femme frowned as he approached, her optics narrowing as she scanned over him and his vehicons. “Starscream?” She asked hesitantly her voice carrying an odd twang to it and dermas pouting as he approached and he found himself surprised, though he probably shouldn’t have been, at how meek she appeared.

“Strika…” He started when the femme sobbed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he stiffened. **_Arrrgh, what is it with these bots and TOUCHING one another!?_**

“Ohhh, I am so sorry sweetie pie!” She cried, rubbing his helm as she pulled him close to her chest, her frame shaking with each slobbery cry. “Ohhh mech! Ohhh poor, poor Megatron!”

Starscream sighed internally. **_Again with this Megatron… Was he truly a mech that could inspire such mourning from his followers? Ugh… Revolting._**

He smiled as she finally let him down, wiping  the tears and perhaps _drool_ from his shoulder as he fought to keep from growling in disgust at the femme. “Thank you.” He said sweetly and the femme almost jumped back on him but he quickly backed away. “Ummm, I was _wondering_ if we might  come in and rest a bit?”

“Ohhhhh! Of course! We thought y’all might be coming down and prepared some fuel and berths for y’all…”

Starscream’s optics bulged despite himself. “You, you what!?” He exclaimed in a small shriek, uncertain how the femme could have possibly known…

“Dreadwing has just flown in and told us of your rather interesting visit to the village of Cathos.” A deep voice said and Starscream looked beyond the femme to find a white mech step out from the crowd. He was bulky, yet stood proudly amongst his peers and unlike the femme had a Decepticons symbol branded daringly on his chest as he glared down at Starscream. “Given we were close by I thought you might stop by, even without that fool Megatron.”

Strika frowned at the mech. “Now, now you be kind Lugnut! Megatron is a good…”

“Megatron is a soft embered fool that has now gotten himself captured and in doing so has endangered all of our operations!” Lugnut spat, but quickly shook his helm as Strika slumped, her optics filling with more tears and his optics dimmed with shame. “Forgive my outburst, my Lady.”

“L-Lugnut!?” Starscream choked out finally, quickly clearing his vocalizer to cover his surprise as the mech slowly walked down to where he and Strika stood.

Strika smiled stupidly at the mech and Starscream wondered how anyone could address the simple femme as a Lady. “Is alright, I know we are all very worked up right now.” She said with a laugh when her helm turned back to Starscream. “Ohhh, jus’ look at you! You look so different, sweet thing! Very ummm, _handsome_ changes.” She said encouragingly before raising her helm and peering at his shuttles. “Oh and who these friends be deary?”

Any reply Starscream had ready and waiting on his glossa crumbled as Lugnut growled.

“Excuse us Lady Strika, but I need to have a conversation with our _friend_.” He said kindly to the femme and she wiped at her optics as she nodded.

“Well of course! You two catch up, I know a lot is going on and I’ll warm up some energon for ya both!” She answered endearingly, smiling like some Carrier at Starscream before entering the city.

As the seeker watched her go he felt his spark begin to thunder for how disdainfully Lugnut stared at him. **_He seems far more intelligent than the Lugnut I used to know… Intelligent and dangerous…_**

“Come _Starscream_.” Lugnut said evenly and the jet’s fears increased exponentially at the tone of the other mech’s voice. “Let us chat.”

As the larger mech placed his servo over Starscream’s shoulder and began to steer him away from the city and both sets of troops the seeker swallowed hard. **_Arrrgh, frag it all. Why can’t the changes in Decepticons result in them being more inept!?_**

…………………………………..

Much further north Shockwave was wishing the same thing only about the Autobots that filled the fortress around him… Not necessarily the two currently walking with him. **_At least they have remained silent thus far._**

Shockwave, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead made good time as they traversed the fortress much to the scientist’s surprise, and they played their roles fairly well which also astonished him though, that small run in with Wheeljack probably helped..

**_I am certain traveling through the halls has brought the seriousness of this whole situation to light far more so as well._ **

Mostly the other Autobots left the trio alone, Wheeljack leading them as the mech tried to keep up the odd mangled gait of his alter, Bulkhead then followed as he silently carried the huge portal and crates and Shockwave took up the rear.

Shockwave had figured the other two mechs should take the lead as he was a suspicious outsider and it would have raised doubt if he were leading two of the Prime’s commanders. He did note that as far as the lower ranked Autobots veered clear of Wheeljack the looks of pure horror that filled certain faceplates when they spied Bulkhead were something Shockwave hadn’t even seen Megatron produce in a very long time. That realization along with consideration to how _this_ Wheeljack reacted to the mech left the scientist wondering just what kind of monster Bulkhead was in this universe.

**_Well, at least it is speeding up our progress, let us just hope we don’t run into his alter along the way._ **

Yes, so far things were going very well, far too well in Shockwave’s experience and it made him more than a little uneasy. He kept his helm up and acted as he had the whole time of his _indentured_ service but he couldn’t help but scan around them constantly as if waiting for a trap to spring at any moment.

 ** _Perhaps with preparing the fleets too many are more focused on that than three mechs walking around the halls with some unknown contraption._** He wondered, hoping the answer could be that simple but he was a clever mech and all of this just seemed too easy!

“Proceed down the northern pass.” He muttered to Bulkhead, instructing the mech to the hanger as he mentally read the map he had downloaded. He had begun on radios that would work within this universe but after the twisted Wheeljack’s message he had just chosen to run instead of completing the project yet, he brought the beginnings of the tools with him and they were in the crate he know held.

Bulkhead nodded, keeping silent as promised and Wheeljack followed as he noticed the large mech shift down another hall.

“We are approaching the hanger.” Shockwave said, his voice gruff with the worry he felt in his spark and he hated how vulnerable that made him feel. He was a mech of perfection, one that never faltered but this entire plan was riddled with uncertainty and what made it worse was that they weren’t fighting their honorable and far too forgiving Optimus Prime. This time their opponent was as insane as he was intellectual and his lust for pain was that of legends.

Honestly, Shockwave was terrified of the mech.

This self-proclaimed Prime was a creature that existed outside  the spectrum of his understanding, so much so that whenever Shockwave attempted to analyze the mech he found himself getting lost in the levels of madness the Prime exhibited.

**_This type of insanity is one I have never experienced before, one that should not exist and fundamentally should not be able to thrive in any universe much less rule over it!  It does not compute! How can his followers not question his madness!?_ **

He peered beyond Bulkhead’s hulking frame, his spark pulsing as he noticed the large doors to the hanger when a deep voice called his designation.

“Shockwave! Excellent timing, mech.”

The purple mech froze, his spark clenched as heavy pede steps sounded behind him. **_Nemesis…_**

The two Autobots stopped with him, both of them peering back when he lifted his helm, his red optic blazing with dread. “Run!” Was all he said before he sprinted ahead, the other two mech’s hesitating only for a moment before they began running after him.

“So I guess we are up shit creek now, huh!?” Wheeljack asked as he ran.

“Affirmative!” Shockwave answered, the roar that spilt the air behind them echoing in his racing spark.

“They have the PORTAL! KILL THEM!” The dark Prime bellowed and Shockwave keened unintentionally.

**_Must flee, must be swift!_ **

They made it through the massive doors, Shockwave’s pedes screeching as he spun around to activate the control panel and his optic bulged as he saw the immense numbers of troops that were now running towards them and he cursed his foolishness. **_Of course! I just brought us to where all of the troops were to convene! Foolish miscalculation due to uncharacteristic fear!_**

He opened a panel behind his helm, pulling the long cord out before plugging into the board and rifling through the coding there as he sought to shut and lock the doors. Shots were being fired upon them now and Bulkhead almost tripped in his haste to avoid getting hit.

“CAREFUL FOOL! Destruction of portal ensures death or WORSE!” Shockwave snapped as he worked, trying to keep calm enough to hack the machine as well as instruct the idiots with him.

Wheeljack scoffed at him before opening his subspace and taking out two metal cylinders. “This’ll keep um busy.” He said smugly as he hit a red button and tossed the charges behind them. “BOMBS AWAY FRAGGERS!”

Nemesis growled as his pedes screeched to a halt and he spun, running the opposite direction just as the hall exploded in a ball of fire and metal. “Arrrrgh!”

Shockwave vented in relief as he finally worked through the coding, the great silver doors sliding shut and locking just as a wisp of smoke curled through it and for a moment the only noise was their ragged venting and clicking fans.

“Well, th-that _sucked_.” Wheeljack gasped out with a bitter chuckle. “What now?”

“Place the portal here! I need to reconstruct it, provide cove…” Shockwave’s words were cut off as a resounding boom sounded on the other side of the doors and the vast room shook ominously around them.

“”That, that _will_ hold, right?” Bulkhead asked nervously as his shaking servos carefully placed the portal down and he knelt so Shockwave could grab the crates.

“Indeterminate time limit. Material does not appear impenetrable.” Shockwave remarked as he ripped through the straps and dragged the crates over to the portal. **_I must be swift or all is lost!_**

Another _BOOM_ ripped through the hanger, pieces of the ceiling shaking loose and many nuts and bolts began to rain down upon them.

“Ahhhh, that  ain’t gonna take long _right_!?” Wheeljack asked nervously as he transformed a servo to his blade and Shockwave growled at him.

“Silence! Concentration vital!”  He yelled as he began to build the ring just to jump away as a shot was fired right over his helm. He scrambled back, his optic large as he realized they weren’t locked in the hanger alone and a small group of Autobots were beginning to form from the back of the room. “Adversaries advancing!”

Wheeljack sighed wearily. “Arrrgh frag it all! Sorry Magnus, no clean getaway after all.” He muttered as he took out another few charges. “You ready Bulk? Things are about to get messy.” He said to his old friend and Bulkhead nodded.

“I am with ya, Jackie.” The larger mech answered and together the two Autobots let out a collective roar before they began running towards the others.

Shockwave vented out raggedly; smoke, dust, and debris from the crumbling room choking his vents as he began his work once more. **_Ignore them, you must finish the portal!_** He told himself over and over again yet as the screams in the room grew and the explosions against the hanger doors continued all he could see was terrible promise of becoming a planter for the mad Prime and that fear resonated deeply with him.

His fear of that outcome had burned terribly within his spark since he first came across the dark Prime’s gardens accidently. He had been attempting to scout for escape routes when he had come across an oddly intricate and beautiful crystal doorway. Curiosity of course got the best of him and he had peered around him before placing a servo against the handle and walked in, or out at it was.

He had been amazed at first, impressed with the care that was placed in a garden considering what kind of mech this Prime seemed to be but that was until something had called out to him. It was one voice, one that was pained, broken, and desperate and then… Then it turned into a chorus of screams and Shockwave realized  just what the magnificent plants were growing out of.

Shockwave had cupped his servos over his audials then, his vents rapid as the screams tore old memories from hidden files, and time he hardly recalled but at the same time would never forget. He had suddenly felt the needles again, felt the plugs ripping into ports that were forced open, heard the mocking voices laughing as he cried out helplessly under their servos while they pulled him apart and remade him…

He had lost so much of himself then, _they_ had _taken_ so much! So much so that where once stood a kind thoughtful Senator that thought he could help change the world for the better, well… By the time they were done with him there remained only a cold expressionless tool of science. They had torn into his processor, his very _frame_ and mutilated him for the crime of rising above other’s evils… And they too had been Autobots.

 He shivered as he worked, his last remaining emotional circuits firing off wildly at the thought of having to go through such manipulations ever again. **_Please, please I… I cannot go through that again! N-Never again! I have lost too much as it is…_**

His servos trembled, his spark raced, the room shook, bombs exploded, cries filled the air but finally it was built! **_Success!_** He stood, pulling out the two large chunks of energon he had acquired early on in his adventuring through the fortress and placed them in their correct compartments. He was lucky enough that this energon worked as an energy source just as easily as his native kind.

He raced to the controls, taping in coordinates and other information before activating the portal instantly as he called to his idiot companions. “COMPLET…” He started yet his words became lost as a resounding blast erupted.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Shockwave fell to his knees as the floor shook violently under him yet the explosion hadn’t come from outside of the hanger doors, but _inside_. The giant explosion didn’t stop at one though and he curled into himself as shuttle after shuttle was blown apart, the entire room heating up for all of the blasts and his plating steamed in the chaos.

He lifted his helm once the booms ceased, his optic wide as he scanned through the fires and smoke, where were the Autobots, _his_ Autobots!?

He gingerly got to his pedes, debris falling from his plating and he wondered if the two were blown to slag when he heard a long winded cheer erupt. “WOOOOOO! PIT YEEEEAAAH!”

The scientist stood in shocked awe as Wheeljack and Bulkhead lumbered out of the flames, both smiling with stupid glee as they sauntered over to him and Shockwave actually found himself relieved by their continued functionality. **_They may be idiots yet they have an aptitude for survival, and explosions evidently._**

“Not gonna be much good to anyone with half their fleet blown to slag!” Wheeljack shouted over the blaze, an exceptionally pleased and cocky grin on his faceplates.

Shockwave merely blinked at them, his shock over the absolute carnage these mechs had wrought still cycling through his processor. **_Perhaps the Autobots are not completely useless after…_**

His thoughts were interrupted as the portal behind him suddenly flashed irregularly, the contraption shaking so badly it vibrated the floor.

“RUN!” Shockwave yelled, racing away as the light grew brighter and brighter…

_VVVVVVRRRRRRRRROOOOMMMMM!_

For a moment it was like all of the air around them was sucked  towards the blinding light, its molecules pulling against the frames of the three mechs, tugging at the flames and then with a great _wooooooosh_ the hold released, snapping forwards so quickly it threw the three mechs to the ground and instantly snuffed out the fires and the a roar of engines was heard.

Shockwave lifted his helm, shielding his optic from the debris that swirled around them as he stared up to find Magnus’s ship hovering above him. **_Thank Primus…_** Shockwave may have not been a religious mech but given the circumstances he figured thanking the gods was appropriate.

The ship carefully turned, the hanger was large but with the destruction that surrounded them and probably the dizzying shift, the scientist was pleased Magnus kept his helm enough to take things slow. He, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead watched the ship slowly lower to the ground its ramp falling even before it touched down.

“Secure portal!” Shockwave yelled out over the engines and Bulkhead nodded picking his huge frame up before running and lifting the now unpowered portal.

“Got it Doc!” The green mech cried and all three of them rushed towards the ramp just in time for the hanger doors to finally blow apart!

The metal had finally suffered enough, its  construction bending out before exploding backwards into the hanger. Shockwave dropped to the floor as the massive slabs flew over his frame, the doors crashing into the side of the ship as a collective roar of soldiers was heard. **_NO!_**

Desperately the purple mech scrambled to his pedes, sparing a glance back just to find the Dark Prime’s blazing optics pointed right at him but that wasn’t the only thing pointed right at him. There was a light, a flash that erupted around the Prime’s outstretched arm and its blaze enveloped the Prime’s cryptic visage for a moment before Shockwave grunted as something slammed into his chest.

**_Oh…_ **

He didn’t scream as he was torn from his pedes, didn’t make a sound as his frame slammed into the ship a loud crack sounding from his lower chassis, and no whimper came from him as he collapsed onto the ground after words, only a singular observation came to mind.

**_The ground… Unusual amount of moisture…_ **

He heard more yelling, something grabbing him under his arms more than a little roughly, and then he was jostled painfully as whatever carried him started running. **_There seems to be an increased amount of activity occurring with my pain receptors and yet I am only feeling a fraction of their readings, curious…_**

 “I GOT HIM! GO, GO, GO!”

Someone’s voice was very loud in his audial and he groaned as the sound rang painfully though his helm. **_Seems my sensory has increased somehow…_**

Finally he was laid down upon a surface and his dim optic looked up to find Wheeljack standing over him. “P-portal s-secured?”

“We got it Doc, you just stay quiet right now alright? Fragger got you good.” The technician said grimly as he ran off and began collecting medical equipment.

Shockwave tilted his helm up, his optic blurry but not so much that he couldn’t see the massive smoking wound on the front of his chassis. **_Ahh, that is where the pain is originating from yet why am I only receiving half of the readouts from my frame?_**

Bulkhead appeared at the ship’s apparent med bay a moment later. “Shockwave, hey buddy… We got out of the hanger with minimal damage but we need to know where we are going.”

Shockwave nodded, for how awful his chassis looked it didn’t hurt too badly, it was just his lower systems he was worried about. “Data s-stick r-required.” He grated out and Bulkhead nodded before running off to find one.

As Shockwave laid back once again Wheeljack returned and began organizing his tools. “How you feeling Doc? Ya look like scrap but it doesn’t seem too deep into your plating.”

“F-function well enough, s-systems in lower quadrant… N-no readouts.” Shockwave answered brokenly, his plating flaring as he fought to vent through the pain.

Wheeljack frowned before nodding. “Lemme have a look, might not be the best choice as medic but I know a thing or two.”

“I have the stick!” Bulkhead said as he bumbled his way into the med bay and immediately knocked into one of the counters there, dropping much of Wheeljack’s tools to the floor.

“Arrrrgh! BULK! I needed those!” Wheeljack complained stopping just a moment when he realized what he had said and his spark ached as he thought of Ratchet.

“I, I am sorry…” The huge green mech said sadly and he started to bend down to help clean up the mess but Wheeljack waved him off.

“Just get the coordinates. We need to figure where to go and flying blind with a superbly pissed of nutso on our tail doesn’t sound like a good idea.” The technician grumbled. “I may have blown a few of his ships but I am sure the fragger has plenty more where those came from.”

Bulkhead nodded before _carefully_ making his way to the side of Shockwave’s berth. “Here you go Shockwave.”

The scientist lifted his servo, grabbed the data stick gently and plugged it into a port at the back of his helm. “D-downloads of all D-Decepticon bases included. R-reviewed numbers… T-Tarn, closest in p-proximity.  Largest n-number of troops.” He told the mech as his pain continued to increase, perhaps he hadn’t noticed how badly things hurt because of his earlier fear?

“Tarn, got it! I will tell Magnus right…” Bulkhead stopped, his faceplates frowning as he noticed an inky black pool of liquid forming around Shockwave’s waist. “Uhhh, Jackie?”

“ _What_ Bulkhead!? I am busy cleaning up _your_ mess, remember!?” Wheeljack snapped back as he worked.

“There, uhhh… That isn’t energon.”

Wheeljack sighed, using the edge of the berth to push himself up to see just what the frag Bulkhead was going on about when he followed the mech’s pointed digit and a light gasp came from his intake. “Oh frag…”

Shockwave’s optic narrowed, his hazy processor wondering what _more_ might be wrong yet as he tried to sit up he found he was having a very hard time of it, and it wasn’t because of the blast to his chassis. “S-something m-malfunctions…” He informed them gruffly and Wheeljack and Bulkhead shared a look before peering at Shockwave.

“I, I dunno if I am right but… Frag Doc, I think you may have severed your main systems cable.”

Shockwave’s optic flashed but he remained silent as Bulkhead looked at Wheeljack in confusion. “That sounds important.”

Wheeljack sighed, “His backbone infrastructure, bipedalism cord…” As his friend continued to look at him in confusion he growled. “His fragging back strut Bulk, the long tub that encapsulates all of the connecters that attach processor to all of the separate units throughout his frame work. He… He is numb from the waist down, GOT IT!?”

“Ohhh…” Bulkhead said quietly, his optics going to Shockwave’s dim one. “Can we fix that?”

“Success in d-delicate operation q-questionable; essential eq-equipment and medical experience lacking. Illogical to attempt r-reconstruction…” Shockwave vented in painfully before continuing. “Impossible endeavor at current t-time.” He ended wearily as he rested his helm back and fell to silence.

Wheeljack frowned. “I am sorry mech, maybe once we get Ratchet back he… Well he knows this slag way better. One of the best medics I know.” He said sorrowfully, again his spark aching for the grumpy old medic.

“Affirmative.” The purple mech answered quietly and both Autobots slumped into themselves for how hollow the scientist’s voice sounded. They may not have liked the mech, nor where they absolutely sure they could trust with any of this slag but, it was clear he was trying…

“Alright mech, let’s get that front wound fixed up at least, then maybe I can at least help with swelling in your lower back.” Wheel jack said with a forced smile as Bulkhead made his way to the ship’s cockpit.

They were now all officially in the world/ universe their Prime was in and maybe things hadn’t gone perfectly so far but at least they were on their way towards finding their lost companions, of course they had no idea _where_ they were exactly on this backwards planet…

Wheeljack attached a drip into the scientist’s arm, his frown stuck on his faceplates as he set a pain reliever solution in the bag attached. **_Lost out in some unknown Cybertron where our radios don’t work, our chronometers are dead, and the only mech we have to rely upon is a lifetime adversary that is now crippled from waist down… Could be worse, right?_**

…………………….

<Burning Remains of Nemesis’s Hanger>

Optimus Prime stood silently as his forces worked to salvage all the shuttles and equipment they could from the smoldering wreckage. He stood tall, his arms crossed above his chestplates as his optics blazed over his scarred mask and to the untrained optic it would seem the mech was handling the loss of not only the portal, the brilliant processor behind it, and many of his ships quite well but, there was one creature that new better…

Prime’s creation growled deeply, his twisted processor glitching as it always did these days as he stepped up to his Master’s side. It was a move no other would dare given the failure that had occurred but as his Master felt his presence the creature purred as the other mech’s servo reached out for him.

He knelt, his helm resting against the other mech’s palm and he nuzzled into it lovingly. “Masterrr hurrrts…”

Optimus grunted, his frame stiff yet servo light as he pet his mate. “Yes, yes Master is hurt… _Again.”_

The Prime was silent for a time, idly petting his creation as he continued to scan over the wreckage and loss before him until he sighed heavily. “So many have failed me, my mate. So many have disappointed me so deeply, are you going to disappoint me as well?”

The creature growled. “Neverrrr.” It was hard for him to speak, words were lost to him and he always sounded gruff and bestial, but as long as his broken voice didn’t bother his Master it didn’t bother him. His Master became silent once more yet his servo never stopped in its relaxing motion and he leaned further into the caress. His Master was the only one he felt anything for, anything more than disgust and hatred for… He loved him deeply and would do anything for him, _anything_.

Optimus’s optics narrowed as he stood there, his fury growing with every shuttle they uncovered that was blown apart to such a degree that it would take weeks to repair. **_I have been foolish… I have lost far too many times and have little to show for my efforts._**

He had been ready, he had been furious and he wanted energon but now… After today he realized something, he needed to cool his rage, he needed to reflect. It was within his nature to act impulsively, something he had struggled with his entire life especially because his plans took such patience at times and after today’s loss…

The Prime felt his creation snuggle into his leg and a small smile came across his faceplates. **_Well, there have been some gains, I suppose…_**

He lowered his helm as he thought. Right now Magnus and Smokescreen were revealing their presence at the village, they would die, he was certain but both were capable enough to take at least a few down with them…  After the attack he imagined his enemies would probably flee to Tarn.

It was one of the largest settlements and second to Megatron’s rule, it held the most influential leaders to the Decepticon’s cause. Once they made it to Tarn things would get far more complicated. It was heavily protected and its numbers impressive…

**_If they get to Tarn before I can kill the Prime I may lose any chance to get to him in such a weak state… He cannot be allowed to leave the village._ **

“I need you to do something for me my beautiful creation.” Optimus said quietly, thoughtfully and Megatron instantly perked up at his words. “I need you to be successful in this endeavor as well and if you fail you are not welcomed back to me… Do you understand?”

The creature whimpered, his flickering optics looking up to find his Master peering down at him, his expression dark and deadly serious. “Unnnderrrrstand, Masterrr.” He growled out and his ember thumped as his Master’s stern faceplates lifted to a grin of approval.

“Very good. Do you remember the false Prime?” The Prime inquired gently and he watched as the creature huffed as it tried to remember.

“Arrrrr…” A pained rumbled erupted from the silver mech’s intake as fire overwhelmed his helm and only broken flickers and sounds came to him. Much like speaking; remembering things was difficult as well, mostly all from the time before his reawakening at least. He could see pictures sometimes, feel things but, not only did it hurt in his processor to pull at the memories but his ember ached terribly too! It ached with a loss that he didn’t understand and an anger that sometimes frightened him because, because it was directed at his wonderful Master…

He didn’t like feeling upset with his Master.

“Rrrraaaagh, uncerrrrtain.” The creature answered, his helm falling in shame but his loving Master gently cooed at him in understanding.

“Do not stress yourself too much, my perfect creation. He will be simple to find, he looks much as I do but his plating is brightly colored with shades of red and blue. Can you remember that?”

Megatron nodded, “Yes, Masterrrr.” Another purr pulling from him as his Master pet him happily.

“Well done my mate. I need you to find this mech for me and kill him, by any means possible. You may not have help at first as my travel is now _hindered_ …  He is at the location Wheeljack uploaded to your processor. I need you to go in first. You must kill this mech before we arrive, can you do this?”

The creature licked at his Master’s servo before standing tall. “Yes Masterrr.” He promised and his Master nodded.

“Good boy. Do not fail me.”

“Neverrrr fail.” The Prime’s creation said without a moment of hesitation before he walked to the edge of the hanger and jumped out into open air. His frame flipped expertly before his gears and plating spun around him and he transformed, blasting off towards his newest hunt. **_Neverrrr fail Masterrrr…_**

Optimus’s optics watched him go, the dark Prime’s ember tight in his chassis. He didn’t want to send his mate out there alone but he knew he needed to take the risk and as Magnus was too unpredictable, and that wretch Smokescreen hated him; Megatron was the only mech he truly thought could accomplish this task in time.

His ember burned as he watched those yellow engines disappear into the growing storms. **_Will I lose him once more? Is it worth it, truly?  Is losing him again worth it? I have already sacrificed my sparkling and now… Am I actually the monster he claims I am?_**

Nemesis Prime stilled, his frame stiff in the cold air as he scanned over those that rushed around him, those that stumbled over themselves to create his wishes to perfection and… And he found himself lost in a blur of confusion.

**_Am I a monster? When… When did that occur?_ **


	41. Tainted Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to add some of Megatron and Optimus here but, it was not to be. I do have more written of them but, this slag is important haha. Here we learn a little more of Tron's and Nemesis's history as well as see, perhaps, just why Starscream chose the path he did... I hope you enjoy! Sorry for errors. We will be returning to the village soon, just keep in mind this is all happening at about the same time. Shockwave, Starscream and the attack from Magnus and Smokescreen... All just about the same time.

“I think this is far enough.” Starscream said sternly as he peered over his shoulder at his awaiting troops. He was far enough away so that he and Lugnut could speak privately but not so far that he couldn’t call for help… He hoped.

Lugnut glared at him a moment before crossing his huge arms and huffing. “I know you aren’t _our_ Starscream.” He said bluntly and Starscream felt his spark clench, his red optics peering back at his troops as he wondered if he should signal them.

**_Frag it all, I was obviously too confident in their ignorance and now am punished by my own…_ **

He was about to raise his arm when Lugnut continued. “But, I also know there has been a rumor of alternate bots running around, many of them working with the late Megatron in helping us fight against the Prime so, I suppose my question is… Where do you stand and why shouldn’t I kill you right now?”

Starscream’s optics widened, his arm frozen at his side as he tried desperately to find  clearer, less violent way out of this. “Well, I must say your honesty is uhh, _refreshing_.” He started, his most charming smile on his faceplates but much like his old Lugnut, the mech’s faceplates didn’t permit many expressions and the mech just stared at him in silence.

“Ahem…” Starscream cleared his vocalizer to give himself more time… What the frag was he going to say? It was clear this mech was intelligent, and not the super obsessed version he knew of back on Cybertron that would do anything and everything for Megatron. Frag, he didn’t even seem to like this Megatron, something odd in and of itself considering the admiration Starscream had come to expect from everyone that knew the mech.

Soooo, what to do…

“I confess, I am _not_ your Starscream.” He said evenly, shrugging his shoulders to add an innocent tone to his admission. “I am lost honestly and trying to find more information about this world thus when we saw your flag we decided to stop here _for_ said information.”

Lugnut tilted his helm. “Yes, coming here was something that surprised me. I mean if you are meant to be our opposites why would you seek a Decepticon outpost instead of an Autobot one?”

**_Frag an outpost!? That means there are far more rebels inside… This complicates things greatly._ **

“ _Indeeeeed_ ,” Starscream drawled.  “I have no interest in harming any of you, I simply want to get back to _my_ universe. _Preferably_ in one piece.” He added with a glance.

Lugnut’s optic flashed for a moment. “You lied to those villagers.”

The seeker swallowed hard but forced himself to chuckle. “Well, they seemed scarred enough as it was. I didn’t believe it was my place to correct them on matters I myself do not even truly unders…”

“And you asked about Prime’s fortress.” Lugnut added darkly and Starscream cursed inwardly.

 ** _Well, aren’t you the informed bot._** Starscream thought irritably but still he continued to play his game and shrugged once more. “My associate is captured by the Prime. He is the only one that can get us home, I would be a fool to not go searching for him.” He said and it was mostly the truth.

“You know, trying to infiltrate or even _approach_ the fortress is suicide.” Lugnut answered flatly crossing his huge arms as he did so.

Starscream scowled at the mech. “I am afraid I rather _uninformed_ of much when it comes to his world, aren’t I?” He retorted bitterly.

“Yes. Yes you are.” Lugnut agreed simply and the seeker’s scowl grew darker. “Your fleet is being followed as well, did you know that?”

“WHAT!?” Starscream exclaimed, his scowl vanishing as he spun around and scanned the skies and terrain yet found nothing but open air and quiet landscape.

Lugnut barked out a sarcastic laugh. “Apparently not.” The larger mech mused darkly before stepping in closer to the smaller seeker and pressing one of his digits against his chest. “So far you have lied to desperate citizens, you have an Autobot Hunter’s ship following your every move, you squirm like a cyber-snake when questioned, and yet I wonder…  Are you just a bumbling idiot or a real threat?”

Starscream’s plating bristled. “What _generous_ inquisitions.”

Lugnut chuckled. “So, this is what we are going to do. You are going to go meet with the Hunters stalking you, but you will leave all but _one_ shuttle here.” As Starscream opened his intake to protest Lugnut growled and moved in closer. “I am going to give you a useful piece of information mech, call it a gift. We outnumber you by an impressive number and within moments I could turn you and your meager fleet  into nothing but a pile of smoking ash, _understand_?”

The seeker glared at him suspiciously. “So, you are going to hold my army hostage while I go talk to the Autobots? What makes you think A. That my soldiers won’t retaliate and B. That I won’t tell the Autobots of your threat and use them to attack your settlement?”

Lugnut laughed, laughed so hard his back arched and his voice boomed across the plains and Starscream fumed. “What is so _funny_ mech?” He grated out prompting more laughter from the Decepticon.

“You really have NO idea what kind of a world you are in, do you?” Lugnut exclaimed incredulously though his laughter.

“We have _clarified_ this.” Starscream hissed angrily.

Lugnut sighed, wiping coolant from his optic as he peered down at the indignant seeker. “Ohhh, I don’t know whether to pity you or give you a helmet to help protect your already fractured processor from any _further_ damage.” He jeered and Starscream almost transformed to his missile launchers right there.

**_Frag this mech! It might just be worth ripping him apart after all!_ **

“Look,” The hulking mech continued, his voice far more serious now. “I already know I don’t like you, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be useful or deserve a chance. Go, see what the Autobots have to offer. Tell your troops to stand down, I will not harm them if they comply but…” Lugnut's optic dimmed a bit as he lowered his helm. “I, I understand about wanting to return home and… And I understand what it is to lose companions. I am giving you a chance to choose what is _right_ comparably to what is _selfish_.” He raised his helm, his optic boring into Starscream’s and the seeker fidgeted under the intensity he saw there. “It can be a hard choice sometimes but a defining one as well.”

Starscream frowned as the mech before him seemed to lose all of his earlier gusto and slumped in on himself. “You say that like you have experience in such matters.” Starscream hinted, not understanding why he would care but perhaps it was because of just how drastically the mech before him changed.

“I do.” Lugnut answered coldly, his helm falling once more. “I too had a choice once, a choice to do the selfish thing, or the right thing and…” He sighed, his optic narrowing as he raised his helm and peered at the smaller mech once more. “They never leave you, the ones you let down, the ones you say didn’t matter to you, that seem expendable at the time… Maybe you win, maybe you get what you want at the cost of some bots you didn’t even know but, but they will haunt you… They will haunt you for the rest of your days and nights, burrow into your dream-cycles and eat at you ember forever more… I promise you this, mech.”

Starscream’s faceplates fell, an odd feeling stirring in his spark and he found he could no longer look the mech in his optic. **_Arrrgh, I don’t know what this fool is going on about! I have been at war for ages! I had killed thousands and don’t regret a mom…_**

“I don’t even remember what it was like to not regret.” Lugnut  said quietly, pulling Starscream from his vehement denials and he glared at the mech yet, his optics didn’t hold as much fire as they did initially. “I don’t remember what it is like to feel innocent, or not feel the energon on my servos, smell it… That is why I fight now. That is why I choose to fight for others because I am already tainted. I fight to preserve their innocence and their dreams… What do you fight for Starscream?”

Starscream opened his intake, an angry retort just sitting ready, right there on his glossa… Why did he fight, what did he fight for? Cybertron, yes. To rule Cybertron but… But _how_ would he rule?

He raised his helm, scanning over his troops, looking at the bots that still stood at the gates to the city all curiously watching him and Lugnut speak…  They didn’t hold hate in their optics, just apprehension and perhaps some hope, hope in the magnificent shuttles he had brought to them, hope in the added troops, and hope that maybe they weren’t alone in their struggles just, just like the villagers…

“I used to know.” A muttered reply he didn’t even know he had spoken aloud until Lugnut placed his servo on his shoulder and he tensed beneath it.

“Now is your chance to remind yourself and those that follow you, Starscream. Now is your chance to choose from what is right and what is selfish.” Lugnut said quietly and Starscream glanced up at him in disbelief.

“Why do you care? Why are you being so… So _nice_ when you obviously distrust me?” He asked and Lugnut chuckled in that irritating way of his.

“Because I have enough fire power to destroy you in an instant, why do you think the Hunters haven’t approached us?” He said simply and the seeker was certain if the mech could smile he would be beaming down at him arrogantly.

“But,” The larger mech went on. “I also know that even after you ripped those villagers out from their berths…” He said with a growl and a light blush fell across Starscream’s faceplates. “After you did that I think who you truly are came to light then. You didn’t harm them, and many said it was your shock and disgust with being asked about the sparklings and the sick that made them hesitate in their fear and forgive your brutal wake up call.”

Lugnut peered down at him more intently. “Time to find out who you really are mech. Are you the tyrant that rips his victims from their homes, or are you the uncertain mech that instead of going straight to the Prime after finding out _exactly_ where he is, comes here for a better picture of what is _truly_ going on?”

Starscream shifted uneasily before the mech, his plating flaring for how easily this absolute stranger could break him apart and inspect him like this… **_Fragger is far too insightful… But is he wrong?_**

“And if I join the Autobots?” He asked, his optics blazing up at the mech brazenly but the larger mech just shrugged.

“Then I will annihilate your troops, keep your shuttles and my bots will be better off for it.” Lugnut said easily. “You won’t have much to offer the Prime then so I am uncertain how eagerly he will invite you in at that point, but who knows…”

Starscream snarled. “We will not fall so easily.”

Lugnut nodded thoughtfully. “Nothing _here_ ever does, mech. Like I said, you have no idea what kind of a world you have entered, a grave weakness _ignorance_ is. Tell me, do you even know about the Bleeders, or Scavengers?”

Starscream grit his denta but remained silent and Lugnut scoffed. “You aren’t much of a threat after all.” He said almost in a pitying tone frustrating the seeker more but Starscream’s ire deflated as the mech clapped him on the shoulder once more. “You are on a path of destruction either way bot so I guess the last thing to say is, what side do you want to be on before you die? The honorable one where you might save some lives and ease some of that pain, that guilt and remorse in your ember or, the one that will just bring more pain and misery to those that cannot help themselves? It is up to you.”

With that Lugnut nodded, removed his servo and began walking back to the city gates and Starscream’s servo itched to just blast the fragger to bits right there but…

“Arrgh, frag all of this…” He mumbled to himself, his itching servo rubbing the back of his helm as he ran through everything the unnervingly intuitive mech had said to him. **_What to do now… Is it possible that Megatron wasn’t lying, that somehow he truly had found some second chance here? Found something in this world to not only have him question everything but also fall for Optimus Prime in such a way that he gave up being the leader of the Decepticons to…_**

“Are you coming mech?”

Starscream blinked in confusion, his helm rising to find Lugnut waiting for him… **_What the frag does he want? To gloat about how easily he can kill me some more…_**

He growled quietly but began to walk towards the larger mech. “What is it? Sending me off to my traitorous task already?” He asked bitterly and Lugnut shook his helm with a laugh.

“You will have plenty of time for treason later, for now Lady Strika is waiting for us with some fuel and it looks like you need some rest.” The larger mech said simply and Starscream gaped at him.

“You are offering a place for us to rest? After everything?” He asked in shock and dismay and Lugnut chuckled.

“Like I said I can…”

“Reduce us to ash in a moment.” Starscream muttered gruffly, “Yes, yes I know… But still, why allow the chance for us to escape or exploit your kindness?”

Lugnut’s optics narrowed and his shoulders stiffened. “Well, there is one mech, a fool if there were any that once told me every sentient being holds the capacity for good in them, that were someone to just look a little deeper, perhaps they themselves could find their true nature.”

“Sounds like the sentimental ramblings of an _idiot_.” Starscream mumbled in irritation and Lugnut laughed harder.

“He is, or was… But, but he was always the best of us either way.” The larger mech said heavily a long sigh coming from him as he began walking once more and Starscream silently followed wondering for some foolish reason who the mech was talking about when it clicked.

“Your Megatron said that, didn’t he?” He asked, again uncertain why he cared and the other mech nodded.

“Yes, yes it was him… He told me that right after I had abandoned my teammates, leaving him and many of those I once called friend because of my fear of the Prime and I decided to join him instead.” Lugnut confessed quietly and Starscream stopped in surprise.

“ _You_ joined the Prime?” He asked in surprise and Lugnut nodded once again.

“I did.” He admitted gruffly, his helm lowering shamefully as he spoke. “I was terrified of him. I knew what he did to mechs that went against him and I ran to him like a fool in hopes if I fought _for_ him I would survive longer.”

His shoulders fell, his frame almost seeming to try and curl into itself. “It took one village to teach me just how wretched, how selfish my decision was.” He whispered, more to himself than Starscream and the seeker had to move in close to hear him. “One village that was destroyed because the Prime was furious over the loss of a battle, or he felt like proving a point… The reason never matters with him. He can find any reason to justify his actions and his people just eat it up. They celebrate in the chaos he brings, no matter the cost of life, of freedom… They just follow blindly as he promises them greatness, a unified perfect Cybertron.”

Starscream scoffed. “Well he is clearly insane.” He said without thinking and the words caught in his vocalizer for a moment as he realized what he had just admitted, _truly_ admitted about the Prime here.

Lugnut snorted, but it wasn’t mockingly just in agreement. “Yes, yes he is… You know, I don’t even think the sick fragger realizes just how insane he has become. He didn’t start off this way, once there was a mech there that was good enough for Megatron to fall in love with, try and start a family with even. I knew Megatron then, had been traveling with him for some time trying to help control the growing shortage of fuel, and sickness that plagued much of Cybertron those days.”

Starscream tilted his helm, his optics narrowed as he eagerly listened to some of this history of this accursed planet. He may be impatient but knowledge was something he was vastly lacking in with this world and it seemed to continually hinder his choices.

Lugnut peered up at the sky, his optic flickering as he pulled at old memory files. “It was in the beginning that he met Optimus, or Optronix as he once was called. The fragger had been working on improving Cybertron as well but more through political gain than charity. Together they made a decent team but Optronix always had a darker side to him. One that hinted at what he would eventually become yet it seemed Megatron helped curb that insanity… Even to Optronix’s surprise, I think.”

“Why do you think Optronix was so power hungry in the first place?” Starscream asked curiously, the story sounding slightly familiar in regards to that of early Megatronus and Orion Pax.

Lugnut shrugged. “Little if any know of the Prime’s past, he holds the secrets of his past tightly to his ember but Megatron used to speak of his night terrors often. Said the mech would awaken screaming like a mad mech at times but when Megatron tried to get answers Optronix never gave up anything, not even to his own mate. Yet, over time I guess even those began to ebb because of Megatron. The mech was the best thing for the Prime really and he _almost_ seemed to be getting through to Optimus, to push him away from his focus on political gains and focus solely on bettering the people until… Until Megatron became sparked.”

Starscream frowned thoughtfully. “Well that seems foolish. For a mech that evidently enjoys power having an heir would normally be a wonderful tool to furthering his legacy.”

Lugnut scoffed as he peered over at the seeker. “Been thinking about your own grab for power mech?”

The jet rolled his optics. “It is a basic and ancient practice, _fool_. If you desire power and toil for it your entire life-cycle, passing your empire or gains to an heir would be a natural desire.”

The larger mech grunted with a nod. “Yes, I can see that but to Optimus… Well, that was when something broke in him.”

Starscream’s frown deepened for how dark the mech’s voice had become suddenly. “What do you mean, _broke_?”

“He broke, or _something_ broke inside of him. The moment it was announced that Megatron was sparked Optimus or Optronix, I forget if he had changed his designation at that point, he left. Weeks and weeks went by, Megatron and the rest of us searching everywhere for the mech until one day he returned and it was then his optics had changed…”

Lugnut sighed, his own blue optic narrowing as he thought of that dark day, the day that had started off with relief and cheering at the return of Optronix only to lead them to the chaos they suffered in now. “He seemed alright at first, apologizing for his absence and the trouble he had caused but then things took a very drastic curve. The first change was how possessive he became of Megatron. Many saw this as a result of Sire programming and didn’t really push the subject too much. He would keep Megatron resting in their home as he continued their work but, but it all began to get darker the longer he was away from his mate. Suddenly there were great crowds and angry rants, he spoke of a unified Cybertron and what it would take to truly achieve it but… But it was the _sacrifices_ he spoke of the most vehemently.”

“Sacrifices?” Starscream asked uncomfortably and Lugnut growled.

“Yes. He preached that sacrifices would be what built Cybertron, sacrifices from all of us. It is true that building _supposed_ peace does take time and effort and such but, when he began to demand bots form an army that had no enemies, when he reopened the mines and forced the old and young to work them, when he began to alienate those that questioned him and called THEM the enemy of the people well… It was clear that what he meant by sacrifices was really suffering and subjugation for his cause and his alone.”

“If Megatron is so noble, as I have heard over and over again, why did he allow this?” Starscream asked in irritation and the larger mech scoffed.

“He had become a prisoner of his mate at that point, though no one knew it at the time, and as Optimus was always away inciting the masses even he could not get through to his mate and calm him. Yet, the budding Prime did return eventually and that… That is when we all saw the real beginning of how far he had fallen, how mad he had become in his pursuit of power, of his dreams… It was when Megatron confronted him, when they fought and I don’t know if killing it was to punish Megatron for opposing him or just his insanity but…”

Starscream’s optics widened. “K-killed _what?_ ” He asked although, he knew what the answer would be.

“The sparkling, he killed it. Stomped it to death in its Carrier’s… His own love’s frame…” Lugnut answered in a ragged whisper.

“ _Primus_ …” Starscream vented quietly, his tank roiling from the cryptic tale and his arms wrapped around himself unconsciously. **_Just what is this mech?_**

Lugnut nodded. “Megatron ran after that, freeing a lot of those that stood against his old mate along the way and then, well, the Decepticons were created and the rest is history.” The larger mech vented out, his helm shaking as he pulled himself out of those dark memories before peering at the small bot next to him. “Our Prime is a monster, one that even I feared enough to join him after what he did to Megatron. I was terrified by his madness, by his vast amount of followers and, and I made a selfish choice. I cowered as my broken friend Megatron stood against the wicked mech, stood against his love, even after _everything_ he had gone through and lost, and continued to fight for the people of Cybertron.”

Starscream took a moment, his processor reeling with everything the mech before him had said. “Why, why do you not like him then or, it seems that you don’t. Not like all the others I have seen.”

Lugnut chuckled bitterly. “It isn’t that, it is just…” He sighed heavily before continuing. “After being sent to the village, after seeing the depths of carnage and pain fighting with the Autobots would entail, I ran once more only this time, I didn’t know where to go. I had abandoned Megatron when he needed me most, choosing to fight for the mech that had _murdered_ his sparkling because I was a coward, and… And I had nothing for it in the end but nightmares, nightmares of all those I couldn’t save, that I ignorantly assumed would just be taken prisoner but were _slaughtered…_ ”

Lugnut shook his helm, his optic dim as his shoulders slumped. “I had nowhere to go, I was on the run for being a deserter, and almost going mad for the things that haunted me both day and night and somehow… Megatron found me. He found me in a pit, nearly starving to death, hardly conscious of anything but the screams in my helm and… And he took me in.”

Again the seeker frowned in confusion. “I would think that that would lead you to like him more hones…”

“IT ISN’T HIM I HATE, IT IS ME!” Lugnut yelled suddenly and Starscream stepped back from the mech with a yelp and the larger mech groaned. “I, I am sorry for my outburst.” He muttered, rubbing the top of his helm as he calmed his ember. “I do think he is a fool! He is a soft-embered _idiot_ that always put himself out there, that is the first to sacrifice so others can thrive, and he is the FOOL that tells rotten filth _like me_ that he… That he _forgives_ them, that every sentient creature has the capacity to change, to grow and… And I _hate_ that about him because it, it is going to get him killed. Probably already has, _s-stupid_ mech.”

Starscream lowered his optics to the ground, scanning over the dark colored sands that he kicked at with his pedes. “I see.” He mumbled wearily, uncertain what he felt about any of what he had heard. **_I… I don’t know what to do._**

“This world is a mess…” Lugnut said quietly and the seeker almost wanted to laugh out loud for how underwhelming that statement was compared to the truth. “It is a mess but we haven’t lost everything just yet, there are still innocents out there, still bots that have dreams of a better life and I aim to never run from the fight again. I can be the blade that those innocents need, I can be the one that takes embers so that they may remain untainted, and maybe it will help clear my own in doing so. That is why I fight on, Starscream, for them and… And _through_ them I am finding myself once more. As you said, _you_ don’t really remember why you fight anymore right? So, so what are you going to do now?”

They were silent for a moment, the warm wind blowing over them sweetly yet storms raged in their sparks, or embers until Starscream sighed.

“I just want to go home.” He lamented quietly, his voice irritatingly meek sounding yet for the moment he didn’t care. He really _did_ want to go home but not _Earth_ , Cybertron. HIS CYBERTRON! He wanted to go back there, go back and fix it what had been destroyed, rebuild it as it once was. Perhaps not in the sense of government but he missed the cities, the crystal groves, the sights and sounds of bustling mechs, of sparkling’s laughing… He wanted what these fraggers had but…

Was he willing to help destroy _their_ world, or just _ignore_ their plights in order to get his back?

**_Selfish choice, or right choice… He makes it sound so simple. This is not my planet, these are not my people… I have my own responsibilities! I have my own mistakes to amend! How would helping these wretches help me do ANY OF THAT!?_ **

Lugnut peered over at him. “I know mech, but for whatever reason you seem to be stuck here for now. What you do while you are here could have consequences that go far beyond any of our understanding. As it is I know your Prime has made quite an impact since arriving, word of how he has been working with Megatron, of how he obliterated an entire unit with some blast of energy… It is giving a lot of us hope, maybe too much so if the rumors are false.”

“And here I thought you knew everything.” Starscream chided sarcastically yet just a hint of a smile crossed his faceplates as he said it, and the larger mech did that annoying laugh thing again and he smiled wider at the sound of it.

“I may be well versed in local on-goings but I can’t be everywhere at once.” Lugnut answered with a shrug. “But I do wonder… What if he has the power to defeat the Prime? We have been under his filthy servos for so long…”

“He does.” Again Starscream’s words slipped from his intake before he had a moment to stop them and Lugnut looked at him intently for it.

“You speak as if you have witnessed his powers…” The larger mech said carefully and Starscream sighed.

“I _have_ …” He groaned, looking at his remaining shuttles with a scowl. “Damn near killed me to do it too. He destroyed three of my shuttles with that insane power and warped another one right out from under my helm… Bastard.”

Lugnut stared at him, his optic flickering with uncertainty and questions. “So… So why after what you have seen him do would you want to align yourself with our Prime?”

Starscream vented out slowly, his helm rising as he peered into the afternoon sky. “I… I didn’t want to, I don’t want to align myself with _anyone_! Not Megatron, or Optimus, I… Frag, I would rather just do _all of this_ on my own but… I _CAN’T_!” His voice had grown increasingly angry as he spoke his frustration with everything coming to the surface once more.

**_Every time I think I have a path it gets swept out from under me! Every time I make a CHOICE the same infernal THING happens!_ **

Lugnut peered curiously at the small mech in front of him. “Why do you want to do it all alone?”

“Because I know I can rely on ME!” Starscream retorted sharply. “Involve anyone else and everything gets destroyed or ends up in wretched disaster, _that’s why_!”

Lugnut chuckled lightly. “You seem to be in a bit of a mess as it is…”

“I KNOW!” Starscream spat, his spark hammering as his servos fisted at his side. “And it is all MEGATRON’S FAULT! If he had just left well enough alone and never created that blasted portal none of this would have ever happened! FRAAG, if he had just stuck to what he said he was going to when we all followed his _pretty_ promises of a better Cybertron, NONE of THIS would have HAPPENED! If I wasn’t such a FOOL to believe that he saw something in me worth MORE than my wretched FAMILY did and run to him like some CYBER-PUP NONE of this WOULD have HAPPENED!”

The seeker spun towards the larger mech, his optics blazing with fury and desperation. “We were supposed to HEAL Cybertron not _annihilate_ it! You say _you_ have demons to contend with, HA! HA, HA, HAAAAAA, don’t make me LAUGH! I helped destroy a planet, _mech_! You want to talk about nightmares and _screams,_ I hear them CONSTANTLY! Always ringing in my audials, or I see their faceplates, smell the fires… E-Everything…”

A sob broke from his intake then, it was small, a tiny sign of just how tattered he felt inside but for it to come out at all choked the new Decepticon leader and he covered his faceplates with his servos to halt any more from escaping. **_No, NO! Push it back, PUSH IT BACK!_**

Lugnut was silent as the mech fought to control himself, the white mech’s ember resonating with the pain and self-loathing he felt coming off of the bot before him.

“We… We were supposed to _save_ Cybertron.” Starscream whispered under his shaking hands.” I, I believed him, I believed _in_ him and we all d-did and he…” A growl came from him then, his helm turning away as his fists clenched together tight enough to cut into his palms. “How dare he, how dare he act like, like he can be the _hero_ now! How dare he pretend to care, he doesn’t CARE! He hasn’t cared for so fraggin long and now he decides to save THIS Cybertron!? WHAT ABOUT OURS!?”

“Perhaps, through trying to save ours he is atoning for what he did to yours?” Lugnut suggested and Starscream snarled at him.

“He doesn’t get that CHANCE! None of us DO! We are monsters! We don’t deserve to be seen as anything else and he DID that to us, TO MEEEE!”

The larger mech was silent for a moment, the two of them staring at one another, one calm and thoughtful the other shaking with fury and shame. “Do you truly believe it was him that allowed you to fall?”

“NO!” Starscream shouted blinking back tears as he said it and his helm fell heavily between his shoulders. “No, I know what I did… I am not _foolish_.” He admitted, his voice far quieter now and he scoffed bitterly before smirking up at the larger mech. “It just feels better when I blame him.”

Lugnut chuckled. “Ahhh, the lies we love to weave. I empathize with you, in blaming him. I did with Megatron at first as well. I blamed him for being too kind, too ignorant but, but I know, I always knew I did what I did because of my own fears.”

The white mech sighed before moving closer to Starscream and setting his servo gently on his shoulder. “I do not know if I will ever atone for my sins, as I am sure your Megatron doesn’t know, or even expects to but… But it isn’t about that, not really. Helping those that need it, it… It comes down, again, to the right choice or the selfish one. We are tainted, we have failed, but let us fight so that others may never have to know the pain we do, yes?”

Starscream glared at the mech but again, it was just for show and lacking any true fire behind it. “For a failure, you seem irritatingly noble.”

Lugnut shook his helm. “I am far from noble Starscream. Merely a simple mech trying to preserve the innocence life should hold, the wonder in it because, every time I see it thrive, every time I hear it in other’s voices… I can at least pretend I get a little more of myself back.” The large mech shrugged as he peered up at the sky. “And who knows my friend, maybe I do get a little back, maybe there is such a thing as redemption.”

Starscream snorted and yet remained silent for a klik as he ruminated over the mech’s words. **_Redemption… For bots like me? For bots like Megatron? Impossible, isn’t it?_**

Finally Lugnut squeezed his shoulder and amazingly enough Starscream didn’t try and jump away or beat him for it. “Come mech, let’s get some rest. Lend you some time to really consider your options before meeting with the Autobots.”

The jet’s optics bulged for a second as he realized he had forgotten all about meeting with them. **_Pffft, he knows it is a useless endeavor now anyways, fragger. It isn’t like I would chose to side with them if I lose my fleet because of it, so why mention it at all? Why give me the chance to speak with them? Why didn’t he just destroy me from the beginning… Just so he could give me some spark to spark chat about redemption? I mean… Pffft, does he really think that would work…_**

He scowled at the retreating mech’s back as his earlier words rang through his helm.

_“Time to find out who you really are mech. Are you the tyrant that rips his victims from their homes, or are you the uncertain mech that, instead of going straight to the Prime after finding out exactly where he is, comes here for a better picture of what is truly going on?”_

 Starscream sighed, his scowl faltering as his anger faded and only confusion seemed to reign in his spark. **_What the frag am I going to do? Looks like I have little choice but to join them for now, though, I suppose I could go off on my own. I would still have one shuttle… Or, we could rest and then attack from the inside and escape… And go join a murdering Prime, lovely…_**

He began his long walk back to the city, his exhaustion now nearly blinding in its intensity. For now he was stuck here and what that meant for the future he had no idea, but rest did sound nice. **_I must recharge and then I can figure out just what to do about all of this._**

He smiled bitterly as he thought of Megatron, how the mech seemed to have changed so much from being here, and how he had aligned himself with the one mech he had destroyed Cybertron over. **_No, we… We destroyed Cybertron over, I suppose and now… Now here is another on the brink of collapse because some stupid fraggers lost their way. Irony is a universal curse it seems._**

He peered up at the sky once more before he entered the gates to the city. What he was searching for in the clouds above, he wasn’t sure; a path, an answer, something to help him make the right choice when he realized he knew what he was going to do and had known since the village…

**_Ahhh, perhaps this Lugnut is right. Perhaps monsters like Megatron and I can find some sort of redemption in all of this. It would be something to lie down and not, not hear the screams, see the frames…_ **

He smiled weakly as he was welcomed into the city, his troops filing in after him and just like the town any and all sparklings that had been running around delighting in their innocence immediately flocked to the new group and laughter and questions filled the air.

**_Laughter is far more preferable anyways… I suppose this will be enough, for now._ **

Strika came to them, her optics beaming as she handed out the useless energon and Starscream almost felt bad for judging her so poorly before. “Th-thank you, Strika.” He mumbled and just before she ran off he caught her servo. “I, I am sorry… I am not your Starscream.”

The femme looked at him oddly, her optics flickering for a moment before she laughed. “Oh! I thought ya looked different! Well, ya’ll are welcome here no matter what! We gotta take care of each other right!”

The seeker smiled grimly, noting how Lugnut was watching him the entire time. “Y-yes… Thank you for the shelter.”

“Oh don’t you worry sweetie! Just get comfy! I will try and keep the youngin’s  off ya.” She said as she laughed and continued on to give more of his troops energon and berth supplies.

Starscream shook his helm, his dim optics falling to the rod of fuel he held. **_We did it all wrong… We were too angry, too lost… Uhhh, damnit it. I despise agreeing with anything that comes from your intake Megatron but maybe, just maybe I too will find something here that can ebb the nightmares, the guilt… I mean, if a bastard like you is fighting for these mechs maybe… Maybe there is hope for us after all…_**

“Here I will take you to a place to rest.”

The seeker looked up as Lugnut offered him his servo and he hesitantly took it as he was led through the oddly familiar city. **_This place looks so familiar… I wonder…_**

“What is this city called anyways?” Starscream asked and the larger mech laughed in his terribly, wretchedly awful, but  slightly endearing way... Slightly.

“Forgive me for not informing you earlier.” The white mech said as he turned and bowed to Starscream and the seeker scowled to draw attention from the blush that was most certainly not blooming across his faceplates. “Welcome my friend, to Tarn. The largest of the surviving Decepticon outposts that defies the corruption of our vile Prime and fights for the hope and dreams of those lost and broken across Cybertron.”


	42. Where You Stood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The village... That is all, don't hate me... Sorry for errors.  
> I will say this chapter, it will have consequences... No quick fixes here.. Sadly.

“Should have killed me when you had the chance, never smart leaving loose ends, _friend.”_

 ** _No shit!_**  Megatron thought furiously as he bent down and scooped the whimpering Toyo up. “You need to hide Pest. Go with the Optimus and the other sparklings and hide away with them. Find somewhere small and hidden! You must do this!”

Optimus growled but it was more of a nervous sound than anything. “Megatron! I can help…”

“You are hardly on your pedes as it is Optimus, do not be a _fool_! There are only two of them and plenty of us anyways, take the sparklings and hide!” Megatron snapped over his shoulder as he lowered Toyo down to the ground. “Protect her, Prime.”

“He, he is right! We need you pure one!” Airachnid pleaded with him, pulling her crying optics away from her traitorous mate as she forced herself to focus. “We need to get to the carriages, if they know we are here then Nemesis does as well! We have to flee!”

Optimus vented angrily, furious with himself for once again being too weak to do anything to help. **_There may only be two but I have seen Magnus fight, he is insane!_**

 “ _Fine_.” He answered gruffly as he turned and  addressed those around him. “Those unable to fight follow us, we have to leave NOW!”

The groups gasped, many of them uncertain in their glances. “But our homes!?”

“We don’t have anything packed!”

“We will have no fuel!”

“You will have your embers!” Starscream yelled as he stepped up next to Megatron and faced off against the intruders. “Run fools, save your families! There may be more monsters on their way!”

That seemed to inspire the right amount of fear and suddenly everyone was scrambling to where the carts were hidden behind the village.

“There are two shuttles now as well! Place the injured in those first!” Megatron ordered and he was relieved when no one argued with him. He peered down at his pede suddenly when he felt frantic servos grab at him. “Toyo!? You, you need to _go_!”

“A-afraid to let g-go, Papa.” Toyo admitted through her tears as she stared at him with her huge, oh so innocent optics.

“You _have_ to.” Megatron insisted, his optics fleeting from the now approaching Autobots then back to her. “There are only two, I will be fine but I can’t fight with you around. Optimus will need your help in soothing the others, can you do this for me?”

 Toyo sniffled, wiping her servo across her optics before setting her faceplates and nodding. “Good girl.” Megatron muttered, smiling proudly down at her and watching her run off to perform her far too adult task. **_Oh, be safe, be smart little one._**

Magnus suddenly snorted as his red optics watched the yellow femme run off, again licking his lips before he turned back to Megatron. “So sweet, _Papa_ … I am gonna enjoy devouring that little treat once I am done with you. She looks delic… ARRRRGH!”

The fucker never got to finish as Megatron’s cannon whirled to life and he shot the bastard right in the chest plates.

Magnus stumbled back, his chest smoking as he roared in fury just to open his optics wide as Megatron’s frame descended from the cloud above, his fist slamming into the mad mech’s smiling faceplates  and sending him flying backwards before he landed hard and skid to a stop.

“No one threatens _MY **KID**_!” Megatron thundered, but he was quickly blasted back from a bomb that had been tossed at him from Smokescreen and his frame rolled across the snow as it smoldered, sliding to a stop just before the stunned groups.

“MEGATRON!” Ratchet, and Optimus cried in horror and the medic ran to the mech as he scanned over him fearfully.

Starscream’s optics widened as he stared at Megatron in shock, his nightmare playing out right before him he suddenly realized and he felt his ember burn with rage. “All those unable to fight follow Pax to the shuttles and carts!” He ordered hoping those gathered would push their differences aside and listen!

Megatron groaned, Optimus’s pain mixing with the fresh burns that now littered his frame but he pushed Ratchet aside as forced himself to his pedes, his vents ragged as he stared at the two insane Autobots. “Get Optimus out of here!” He growled to the medic and Ratchet nodded.

“I, I will…” Was all the smaller mech said before he ran to Optimus who was limping his way to Megatron. “No kid! We need to get the others safe, Megatron and the others can handle this slag!” He insisted as he grabbed Optimus’s out stretched servo and began pulling him away.

Optimus’s spark was hammering in his chest, rage and fear pouring off of him in waves. **_I… Megatron, please take care. Magnus is no laughing matter! I have fought him, please don’t be stupid!_** He thought, hoping the silver mech would get his message and he sighed in pained relief when he felt a tingle of determination answer him.

_/I am no push over Prime. Get the others to safety./_

 “Papa Oppy!”

Optimus peered down to find Toyo running towards him and he grunted as he knelt down and gently picked the little femme up. “I have you, little one.” He gruffly whispered as he turned, begrudgingly leaving Megatron and others to fight Magnus and Smokescreen. **_Please be safe Megatron, I love you._**

**_……………….._ **

 “Megatron… What do we do?”

Megatron scoffed as he peered down to find so many suddenly looking to _him_ for that answer. **_Well, at least they have the sense to come together when need be._**

He raised his servo high. “PUT YOUR FEARS ASIDE AND FIGHT WITH ME! Those unwilling or unable to fight go with Optimus, the rest grab any weapon you can find! WE NEED TO FIGHT TOGETHER!”

“Megatron is right!” Starscream called as he gathered his Decepticons. “DEFEND THE WEAK AND STAND TALL!”

“HOOORAAAAH!” His troops cried falling into line next to Megatron and forming a line of protection for the villagers and refugees.

 “All non-fighters come with ME!” Optimus cried behind them, taking charge of those that weren’t warriors and they looked more than happy to follow.

A cheer rose around Megatron, the groups moving past their insecurities and doubt as they quickly raced to protect the village. Megatron turned back to the two Autobots as Decepticons, insecticons, and even some refugees formed a barrier to protect the others.

Magnus laughed wickedly as he stared down the massive force, looking not a bit concerned about the difference in numbers, and Megatron noted neither did Smokescreen…

 ** _They are either foolishly over confident or there is another aspect that we are missing here…_** Megatron thought nervously yet pushed the thought away as Magnus roared, the hulking mech arching his chest to the sky before he barreled towards the line of protectors.

“NEITHER OF THEM PASSES!” Megatron cried as his cannon whirled to life and he lifted it high his troops, or whatever they were, following suit with their own weapons and suddenly the night lit up with blaster fire.

……………….

As chaos erupted at the edges of the village those on the inner line scrambled to safety.

Knockout had gathered himself well enough to realize he needed to get Soundwave to safety but he needed to do it carefully so as not to injure the mech further. “I need help moving Soundwave!” He cried out and Ratchet quickly let go of Optimus’s servo to help but not before glaring hard at his oldest friend fixedly.

“You _will_ get to those carts or one of the shuttles, you hear me!?” He threatened the Prime before running with Ravage and Knockout to secure the injured Soundwave.

“Prime.” Optimus peered over to find his Soundwave standing with Arcee in his servos. “Orders?”

Optimus blinked in surprise, amazed that Soundwave would look to him for orders on anything. “We, we need to bind her but she comes with us. Can you handle that?”

“Affirmative. Soundwave acquire fallen Shockwave as well.” Soundwave said as he hefted the limp frame over his shoulder and began to walk off in search of something to tie her with and that plucky little mech he hadn’t seen for a while.

Arcee was conscious but had an empty look in her optics as she was carted off, not even peering at Airachnid as she passed.

The white femme watched her go but only for a moment before she shook her helm and glanced up at Optimus. “I will get the injured into the shuttles, can you handle the insecticons and carts? It will be safer to have you away from the fighting.” She asked he voice only shaking a little considering the pain in her ember and the Prime smiled sadly at her before nodding.

“I, I am sorry Airachnid.” He said as he began to limp to the back of the village and the white femme merely nodded.

“Let’s escape first, there will be time for mourning once we reach Tarn. The insecticons know the way, just get them strapped in their harnesses and my people upon the c-carts… P-Please.” She pleaded softly before spinning and running off to help the refugees.

“Run again?”

Toyo’s little voice filled Optimus’s audial and he smiled grimly at her. “Yes little one, we need to run again.”

“Drew picture, but stuck.” Toyo lamented and Optimus smiled wider at her.

“If we run now we will have plenty of time to create art together later, I promise.” Optimus said gently as he continued to hobble through the storm.

The yellow femme peered at him suspiciously before finally nodding. “Promise, okie dokie.”

Once he got to the back of the village he was relieved to find many of the villagers already helping secure the insecticons to the wagons, others also grabbing what meager supplies they could as everyone worked together to escape. **_At least we can come together for this…_**

He frowned though as he found one cart full of weeping sparklings and his spark went out to the little things. **_They have all been through so much…_**

“Toyo help! Toyo be brave, teach them brave!”

The Prime’s optics widened at her suggestion before he smiled warmly and nodded. “That is an excellent idea Toyo. I am sure they are…”

His voice was cut off as a huge explosion erupted on the other side of the huts and he gaped as two of the structures blew apart in a ball of fire and debris. **_Megatron!?_**

“Papa hurt!?” Toyo shrieked and at first Optimus wasn’t certain whom she was speaking of until he chuckled as he realized she called them both Papa.

**_Like, like we are her family… Oh Toyo, I love you._ **

“He is strong little one, do not fear.” Optimus assured her though his frame did ache from some new injuries he could feel coming from Megatron, but it didn’t seem too severe… Yet. **_Megatron, please be smart…_**

_/Are you on a shuttle yet, mech!? Get the frag out of here!/_

An irritated response was all he received in return for his concern and the Prime sighed as he shook his helm yet a small smile snuck onto his faceplates. **_Oh Megatron, your lack of tact is legendary…_**

 “Let’s set you up with those sparklings and see how you can help.” Optimus said calmly yet he was more than aware of how every step he took he was losing more and more strength.

His servo was killing him, the pain reaching all the way up to his elbow joint now and the harpoon wound, along with his newest stab wound from Arcee were screaming. **_I, I need to rest and yet it seems there is no time to rest on this planet, just one wretched surprise after the other and… And so many suffer for it._**

He finally made it to the weeping carriage and many of the sparklings sniffled as they looked up at him desperately. “Hello little ones, Toyo here is going to stay with you.”

Toyo kissed his chest before she was lowered in with the others and she placed her servos on her hips before turning to them all. “Teach brave! Like my Papas!”

Though she was one of the smallest bots, because they cowered from all that was happening and she stood tall before the chaos, all of their wet optics immediately turned to this oddly courageous femme and many of them stopped crying almost immediately.

Optimus smiled as she walked around, patting each bot of the top of their helm as she told them it would be ok, that they could get through it, in her own little way at least. **_Megatron would be proud little one. I know I am._**

Optimus blinked suddenly, a thought fleeting through his helm as he opened his sub space. His injured servo shook a bit as it struggled to grasp what he was searching for and a few small drips of energon fell upon the box before he finally pulled it free.

“Toyo. Here little one, this is for you and it may help keep everyone calm.” He said as he stretched his bleeding servo out to hand her Shockwave’s music box. Toyo as well as those around her ogled the little trinket and Optimus smiled as he turned the petite key on the side of it, winding it before letting it go.

“Ohhhhhh…” A collective gasp came from the children and Toyo stared at the box in amazement her little servos shaking as she grabbed it and pulled it close.

“For Toyo?” She asked reverently as the music played through the echoes of war, its soft melody a stark difference compared to the chaos and screams… “Like corny horse?” She asked as she opened her subspace and pulled out her battered toy.

“Yes, like the unicorn little one. Keep it safe for me, keep them both safe?” Optimus requested with a smile. “I think I have chosen some words to sing with the melody, and I still owe you a song.” He said before cupping the side of her helm lovingly and moving off to help harness the other insecticons.

“YAY! PAPA SING!” He heard Toyo cheer from behind him and he found himself chuckling despite the dire situation they found themselves in. **_Leave it to the children to be the light we hold to when all else is dark._**

Another explosion tore through the air, this time a bit closer and Optimus felt the guilt at not being by Megatron’s side during this fight eat at his spark.

 ** _You had better come out of this alive Megatron, you have a family that needs you._** He thought worriedly as he began his work with the insecticons and he smiled as a flare of warmth filled his spark.

 _/I will do everything in my power to return to you Optimus, I promise./_ Megatron’s voice filled his helm and Optimus’s dermas hurt for how much he was smiling, the bots he was working with peering at him oddly for how happy he looked in all this insanity.

“Don’t worry, we will make it to Tarn my friends.” He said, hoping his words could help ebb some of their fears.

“Well, we do have the power of the gods on our side.” One of the villagers said with hope filled optics and all those around him nodded in agreement, all except the confused Optimus.

 ** _Do, do they mean how I took out that troupe of soldiers in Kaon or is this some rhetoric Airachnid has spread in my absence?_** He smiled back at them, promising himself to get some answers once they were in Tarn yet that thought also scared him.

**_If we head to Tarn and Tron somehow escapes will, will he know to come looking for us there? Tron… Love, I wish you were here… I wish…_ **

As if the heavens themselves seemed to hear his plea out of the weapon fire, screams, cries, and explosions came a very familiar sounding engine, one that the Prime had come to adore, listen for, live for and Optimus gasped as he stood from his work. **_No…_**

He stepped back, his spark hammering as he searched the stormy sky when he saw a blaze of orange swoop over the village and a glitter of silver. **_It, it can’t be possible! Is, is that Megatron? Or…_**

He frowned in confusion as the silver blur continued out a bit further from the village, swirling through the storm before flipping midair and transforming before he landed with a splash of mud and flying snow.

The Prime stumbled on weak legs away from the carriages, none of the other villagers evidently having noticed the new arrival but Optimus… Optimus could do nothing BUT focus on the mech. **_Is it, is It him!? Can it be…_**

The silver mech seemed to growl a bit before he straightened his back and when he lifted his helm Optimus felt a sob escape his intake as perfect blue optics blazed at him through the storm. **_TRON!?_**

**_……………………_ **

“ARRRRRGH!” Megatron’s pedes skidded through the snow, his claws dug deep into the mech before him as Magnus’s roaring faceplates filled his vision as the massive mech tore into his shoulders deeper and pushed him back.

“HAHAHAHA! THEY WILL ALL BE MINE!” The monster screamed just before Megatron felt his back slam into something behind him and he bellowed as the side of what was evidently a hut, exploded inwards from their momentum.

Megatron felt some of his back plates crack under the pressure yet his wild journey was far from over as the raging mech continued to run on using the silver mech’s frame as a battering ram and they tore through meager furniture and living supplies littered inside of the hut, splintering them to fragments before they hit the back wall and exploded out of that as well.

“AAAAARRRRGH! FRAG OFF!” Megatron roared as his pedes lifted and he stomped against the larger mech’s chest plates, over and over, and over again. **_CRACK DAMNIT! If I can break through to the fraggers spark I can…_**

Suddenly blaster fire began to pelt the back of the wretched beast and as it hollered in pain, its servos loosening from the hold of Megatron’s shoulders, the former warlord looked up to find Starscream soaring towards them. **_Thank Primus, Starscream is here…_**

Megatron almost laughed at how obscure that sounded for him to think but instead he focused on escaping this fragger’s claws. He pressed his pedes against Magnus’s chassis and began to straighten his legs, pulling against the servos that held him.

“FRAAAAAG IIIIIT! LET GOOOO!” He shouted as he slowly pried himself away from the mad mech, Starscream firing upon him, rather expertly he had to admit until finally, with a screech of metal on metal and a burst of sparks he was free!

His frame went tumbling through the snow, the long gashes that now adorned his spiked shoulders burning terribly and he bounced across the terrain and finally came to a painful stop.

“Uuuughhh… Frag this monster…” Megatron moaned raggedly as rolled to the front of his chassis and shakily he picked himself.

He stumbling slightly as he rose yet he cheered when he found those fighting by his side envelop the massive mech, all of them working together to weaken and overwhelm him like a swarm and Megatron felt a flair of pride as he realized he had taught the Decepticons that trick.

“Well DONE! Get his servos! Focus on immobilizing the limbs! NO LIMBS, NO POWER!” He yelled encouragingly and his troop shouted in response.

An explosion tore another hut apart, one that was very close to Megatron and he snarled as he scanned the terrain for the second Autobot. **_Where is the slippery bastard!?_**

So far Magnus had been the forefront of their focus but the little fragger Smokescreen had been darting around them, throwing out explosives rather than relying on brute force like his companion. Magnus was insane but it was clear he was no intellectual.

He could smash through groups and over power many but otherwise it was like taming a rabid beast but Smokescreen was clever. He skirted around them, avoiding any damage to his frame all the while creating numerous distractions, blasting groups apart if they grew too strong, and also slowly turning the village into a circle of fire.

 ** _He is drawing us in, encircling us in the flames almost like he is trying to cut us off from the others… At least Optimus and Toyo are on the outskirts of this ring of hell._** Megatron growled as he found a flash of black and he sprinted towards it.

Technically he was the only one that could really contend with Magnus on a strength level but if he got rid of Smokescreen the smaller mechs could overpower the psycho by working together.

“Over here!”

A sarcastic shout came from his right and Megatron peered through some burning huts to find another flash of black. “Arrrrgh, stop running and _FACE ME_!” He screamed only to hear the mech laugh, but this time it came from before him and Megatron wondered how the mech moved so fast.

“I am no fool, mech! Your strength far succeeds my own!” Smokescreen called again, this time from the right and Megatron stilled in his useless pursuit as he tried to calculate the mech’s path.

**_Chasing after him is just going to exhaust me, I need to read his strategy and catch him BEFORE he moves._ **

A mocking laugh echoed around him as he stood at the edge of the flames, his bleeding frame heaving through the snow and smoke and he shut his optics as he focused. **_Find him…_**

He could hear the others fighting with Magnus, he could hear shouts from beyond the flames as the refugees and villagers began to flee, heard the shuttle’s engine blaze to life and… **_There, that patter of pede steps… It is him._**

Something landed in the snow not far from him, a bomb he was certain, but instead of panicking Megatron merely sidestepped before the thing blew. It hadn’t sounded very heavy which meant its level of firepower was nothing more than a few feet and as he barely felt a blast of warm air as it exploded, he grinned. **_Fool… Have you forgotten who I am?_**

The fragger was trying to unsettle him, distract him but unlike the Decepticons Smokescreen normally dealt with Megatron had thousands of vorns of experience with war strategies and survival under his servos… Petty scare tactics were for rookies.

He heard a hesitation in the mech’s pedes, like he was confused or suddenly uncertain and it was then Megatron pounced! He spun on his pedes, his frame a blur of silver as he jumped through the burning rubble to his left, and he grinned wickedly as Smokescreen’s furious optics bulged just before he tackled the mech to the ground.

“GOTCHA FUCKER!” Megatron bellowed as he crashed against the mech, his claws digging deep into the mech’s chassis as they rolled across the flaming rubble but Megatron hardly felt the burns as he fought to keep a hold on the mech.

“ARRRRGH!” Smokescreen screamed as they finally came to a stop, his optics flickering with rage as he tried to dislodge the talons that were ripping deeper and deeper into the sides of his torso but he knew it was useless so instead focused on Megatron’s faceplates.

“FRAG YOU!” He screeched, his own clawed servos raking across one of Megatron’s optics, its claws catching the edge and he roared as instead of continuing its path downwards he began to press in.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!” Megatron screamed savagely, thrashing his helm side to side, desperate to remove the bastard’s digits from his bleeding socket. The only way he could fight back was if he were to let go of the mech and if he did he wasn’t certain he would be  able to find the mech again, he wouldn’t fall for the same trick twice.

Unable to dislodge the digits Megatron’s fury grew, the agony tearing  into any sense of reason and basic _survival_ became his main focus. **_KILL HIM!_**

Smokescreen had felt victory was his, that any moment the mech would let go of him and with only one optic he would have a vast advantage over mech until he saw a wild look fill the singular yellow and pink optic that remained. **_What… What is he…_**

“ARRRRRRRRRRR!” Megatron _ROARED_ his vocalizer breaking into static for the force of it before his helm flew forwards and as his victim could only gap in horror before he felt long jagged denta tear into his throat.

**_HE IS TEARING MY THROAT OUT!?_ **

Smokescreen immediately pulled his digits from the insane mech’s optic gasping, clawing anywhere he could as those fangs ripped in more , his intake filling with energon with each inch until the silver mech pulled his helm back and he watched, almost in slow motion, as the entire front of his throat was torn from his frame in a shower of energon. **_Arrrrgh…._**

A rumbled growl rippled through the mech that sat above him and as Smokescreen peered up through clouded optics at his destroyer he felt terror fill his ember as he was certain a vile God sat before him.

Red flames reflected off the mech’s plating, his chassis covered in energon that dripped from the grisly prize between his sharp denta, blood pouring from his ruined socket and that mocking _pretty_ optic blazed with a madness that could rival the Prime’s but… Was so much more frightening for some reason.

 ** _J-just what the f-frag kind of D-Decepticons are these…_** Smokescreen thought weakly as he choked on his own energon yet any further questions ended as the mech spit out the filth in his intake, bellowed like thunder as he raised his fist and _SLAMMED_ it through the horrified Autobot’s chest plates.

“No _loose ends_.” The beast, the God of Chaos snarled before smiling madly and tightening his fist..

Smokescreen tried to cry out but all that escaped him was the wet static of a ruined vocalizer before the God wrapped his clawed servo around his spark and crushed it like one would brittle metal and then…

Then there was peace, there was darkness and he was finally free of his wretched Master. **_Thank you…_**

………………

Starscream and the others were working wonders on Magnus, through their training and the strategies Megatron had shown them they had taken the mech down far easier than ever before, even without Soundwave’s help.

“Immobilize his other arm as well!” Starscream instructed as he circled his troops, his ember filled with pride as they successfully kept the mech pinned to the ground.

Magnus may have been strong but when it came to nearly twenty mechs fighting him at once he was _nothing_.

 ** _Twenty TRAINED mechs! Megatron is going to be so proud._** He thought happily, looking up excitedly as a shadow began walking out of the flames that surrounded them and he stood at attention as he waited patiently for the mech to approach but when Megatron finally emerged a strangled gasp came from his intake and he stumbled back at the sight.

**_Frag… Megatron what…_ **

Megatron for his part was exhausted, his frame shaking as he tried to wipe away some of the blood from his intake and berating himself for not keeping control like he said he would! **_I didn’t have much of a choice though, fragger was going to leave me blind if I let him and I couldn’t allow him to esc… Escape…_**

The former warlord looked up when heard a collective gasp erupt in front of him and he was surprised to find Magnus hardly conscious and subdued by all those he had trained that was until… Until he noticed the fear and shock on all of their faceplates and he groaned inwardly.

**_Damnit all…_ **

He stopped advancing as the bots began to lean away from him in horror and he was afraid they might let go of Magnus if he were to come any closer. **_I must look like a demon to them right now…_** He thought darkly and he couldn’t deny that that hurt a bit to consider.   ** _A-always the monster…_**

He turned his helm away shamefully, his servos working hard to clear off some of the blood but he knew it was useless, that the damage had been done… He couldn’t hide what he was inside, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he tried to bury it he, he just kept messing it UP! **_Damnit Optimus, maybe I am only this, this wild thing… I, I don’t mean to, to be…_**

As he pitifully wiped at his frame, his remaining optic dim and haunted looking it was Starscream that finally seemed to come to his senses and approach the former warlord.

 ** _Fragger probably hates me again… Not that I blame him. I, I tired but…_** Megatron huffed as he neared, turning further away from the mech until he heard a gentle voice call out.

“Are you alright, my friend?”

Megatron blinked, his frame freezing before he nervously turned back to the mech. “I, I am.” He said gruffly, Smokescreen’s blood irritating his throat and he tried to remove its filth from his systems as he cleared his vocalizer. “I, ahem… I am. A-are you a-all?”

Starscream nodded eagerly. “Not a single loss, some minor injuries but, we _got him_.” He reported, a small smile rising on his faceplates and Megatron couldn’t help but smile in return.

“You got him, all of you.” He said, lifting his helm, uncertain if the mechs would even want his praise for how he looked but when he scanned over them all it seemed their initial shock had ebbed and all of them looked up at him with pride in their optics and his smile widened. “Well done mechs. Well done indeed, I am proud of you.”

A cheer came from them all and Starscream beamed up at Megatron. “So, most of the carriages and one shuttle has taken off. Figured we could take your shuttle as no one knows how to fly the thing but you and your mechs.”

Megatron nodded, forcing his aching frame to walk forwards and he growled as Magnus’s flickering optics stared up at him.

“What should we do with him?” One of the Decepticons asked Megatron and the silver mech was surprised as everyone looked at him for an answer, even Starscream.

“Uhhh…” He started uncertainly, rubbing the back of his helm as he tried to consider what Optimus or Tron would do in this instance yet… He wasn’t them.

No matter how hard he tried if, if he felt something  was truly important, as this was, he could only be him. “I will leave the final choice to all of you, but I say we end his reign of terror here and now.”

There was a murmur of uncertainty amongst the group and again Megatron was afraid he may have over stepped his bounds but that was until they started nodding. One by one the bots agreed and even Starscream, albeit begrudgingly, gave in to the idea.

The seeker stepped forwards, his faceplates drawn but shoulders squared and resolute. “The time for niceties is over, my friends. We will not win this war if we cannot make the hard choices and, and rise to the level of skill and determination that our enemies possess. We will never forget our honor but we cannot get by without, unfortunately, spilling some energon. Just as we have seen here, this mech is a plague upon this world, many of the Autobots are and, and it is time _we_ realize just what _we_ will need to become to save our people and step up to face that reality.”

The group was silent for a moment, each bowing their helms as they took in his words and what that would actually mean for them now and in the future to come. Things were getting worse out there, things were changing, adapting and now, they needed to as well.

“Wh-who will do it?” One mech asked quietly yet his voice didn’t shake as bad as he thought it would and Megatron was about to step forward when Starscream’s arm came up and grabbed his gently, if not nervously.

“I, I will.” He said gruffly, Megatron peering down at him silently before he nodded and backed away.

“Very well, mech. “ The silver mech said as he wrapped his arms across his chest. “Center of forehelm will be quick and painless.” He added and the seeker nodded, a timid smile on his faceplates as he peered over his shoulder at him.

“I r-remember...” Starscream answered before he vented in deeply, stood tall, and walked next to the massive mech.

Magnus growled, his frame jerking under the many that held him. “HAHAHAHA! You are no BETTER THAN US! TWISSSTED! War TWISTS US AAAAALLLLLL!”

Starscream flinched at the mech’s words but they didn’t stop him from lifting his shaking servo and pointing his blaster at the mech’s helm. “You and I are _nothing_ alike _monster_.” He muttered angrily and Magnus bellowed out with another string of insane laughter.

“Noooot _YET_! But SOON! SOON! SO CLOOOOSE! JUST like Prime’s PET, NEEEW PET! _PERFECT_ PET!”

Starscream’s optics widened, his resolve crumbling as he stared at the mad mech. “What are you talking about!?” His voice desperate and all the other Decepticons froze at the words as well, each looking at one another with fear flickering in their optics.

“His pretty one, his pretty MAAAATE. Nooooo… Pretty _MONSTER_! WE ALL FALL! THEY ALL FALL! Sad little HERO! Now DESTROYER.” Magnus laughed harder, his frame shaking under those that held it.

Starscream grit his denta, his ember as cold as the icy rain that was just starting to fall over them and thunder crackled through the sky. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? Megatron would never, NEVER become a BEAST LIKE YOU!” He raged, his optics blazing.

Megatron stepped forwards, his one optic narrowed as he processed what the mech was saying. “Starscream, just shoot him. He is just trying to rile you…”

“Heeee’s _cooooomiiiiing_ …” Ultra Magnus sang, his voice oddly quiet now and it pulled them all in for its dark intensity. “The monster is coooomiiiiing and he wears YOUR faaaaaace…” The mech hissed as he stared directly at Megatron. “The monster arises at his _Master’s_ bidding, once Knight now naught but _destroyer_ … He hunts that WHORE of a Prime, first the pretender shall fall and then… HA, HA, HA… Then, Then ALL of YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!”

Megatron roared, his cannon whirling to life but before he got a chance to fire a white flash exploded from Starscream’s blaster.

“ARRRRRGH, F-FUUUUCK Y-YOOOOOOOU!” The seeker screamed his digits not stopping at one shot but another, and _Another_ , and aNoThEr…

“Starscream…” A gentle voice called out to Starscream but he could hardly see for the rage that filled him the blaster glowing bright red as its barrel became overheated with each repeated shot. **_What has he done!? What has he done to MEGATRON! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO MY BROTHER!? THAT BASSSSTAAAA…_**

"AAAAARRRRRGH! CURSE YOOOU! ALLLL OF YOOOU! I hate you! I HAAAATE YOOOOU!" His screams tore at all of his troops' embers, echoing their own pain, their own loss of their leader, their lost friend... So many lost...

"ENOUGH!"

Starscream jolted as warm arms suddenly came around his shoulders and he was pulled into a tight embrace. “ _Enough_ Starscream, _you got him mech_. You got him…”

Starscream peered up his frame shaking so terribly he was almost certain he would collapse into the snow were it not for Megatron’s arm keeping him up. “I, I…” He started blinking as he came back to himself and finally realized what he had been doing.

“Ohhh, oooh _gods_!” He whispered brokenly as he threw the weapon away from him in disgust, the barrel hissing as it hit the slush and sunk in.

Everyone was silent as they looked between Magnus and Starscream, the wretched scent of charred protoform heavy in the air and Starscream sobbed as he looked at what was left of Magnus’s faceplates.

“OH GODS! OH GOOODS!” He cried, his optics filling with tears as he spun in Megatron’s arms and clung to the mech desperately. “I am s-sorry. I am so s-sorry!” He begged as he burrowed his helm into the larger mech’s chest not even feeling the acid rain that ran down his plating.

Megatron nodded, wrapping his arms around the smaller mech as his spark broke for the mech. “I know, mech. It is alright, the fragger deserved it.”

The Decepticons that were gathered gradually  stepped away from the mutilated mech, there was no reason to hold him down anymore he, he wasn’t going to move…  Never again.

Megatron sighed as he rubbed the back of Starscream’s helm he, he knew this feeling and he remembered the first time he had lost himself to his rage, it was something no mech ever truly forgot.

“We need to go, Starscream. We need to move…” He said gently, scanning over those before him as he did so as he sighed wearily. “If, if what Magnus said is true we need to e-escape b-before… ARRRRRRRRRRGH!”

The group cried out with the silver mech as he suddenly collapsed to the ground, almost taking Starscream with him but he luckily let go just in time…

“M-MEGATRON!?” The seeker exclaimed, his optics wide with fear. “Wh-what _is it?”_

“Uhhhh! FUUUUCK, my _leg_!” Megatron grated out, the pain resonating from his knee almost akin to having it melted off by acid! **_Primus! Did I receive an injury without realizing it?_**

Starscream fell to his knees beside the mech, his optics and servos searching for a wound, a gash, a piece of twisted metal….   _ANYTHING_ but he shook his helm, flabbergasted as he found none of those things.

“I, I don’t… I don’t _understand_!” He exclaimed fearfully and Megatron fought to keep his processor clear.

“No, no w-wound?” He asked gruffly, his optics also filled with confusion until another burst of agonizing fire tore through his shoulder. “ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!” He clawed at his shoulder joint, his tanks roiling sickly as his vision blurred.

“N-NOTHING IS WRONG! Nothing is injured that badly!” One of the other Decepticons cried, all of them now searching the mech’s frame for hidden wounds when a terrifying realization came to the former warlord.

**_If, if this isn’t my p-pain… Noooo…_ **

**_OPTIMUS!?_ **

**_……………………………._ **

**_Tron… My love…_ **

There he was, there he was like a dream, a wish that had been whispered over and over with no true hope that it would ever come true and yet… There he stood.   ** _Tron._**

Optimus stumbled forwards, his  optics never leaving the mech for fear the glorious apparition would dissolve should he look away. **_T-Tron… Tron is here! He came back to me! H-How!?_**

Tron didn’t move, didn’t hail him, just stood there but Optimus was so lost in his shock he hardly noticed the lack of communication from the mech and soon, even with his frame aching from helm to pede, he was running. **_T-Tron! TRON! OHHH PRIMUS! Thank you! THANK YOU!_**

Rain began to fall, making the ground slick as the snow turned to slush but still, still he ran. **_TRON! LOVE! You are ok! You are back!_**

“PAAAAPA!”

Optimus heard Toyo cry out and his spark flared as he figured she had seen who was here too! **_We, we are together again! We can be a family! Everything will be alright, it is all alright!_**

Tron tilted his helm as Optimus and Toyo began running, his ruined processor cheering as he found his prey not running _from_ him, but _towards_ him…. **_Masterrrr, neverrr fail…_**

Optimus sobbed, his aching frame screaming at him and vents ragged as he opened his arms ready to jump right into the mech’s arms when he watched Tron reveal his servo and he gasped at the wicked blade the mech held within it. **_T-Tron?_**

Perhaps the mech had known Magnus and Smokescreen were going to attack? Perhaps he had prepared before he escaped to help them fight but… But the Prime couldn’t help but feel a sliver of doubt slither through his spark and when he was just ten feet away he froze, sliding to a stop as he heaved for vents.

**_W-why am I stopping? Th-this, this is Tron… He has never hurt me, NEVER!_ **

**_So… So why do I feel so uneasy?_ **

“SAAAAFE! HERO SAFE!”

Toyo’s voice split the air like the thunder that suddenly shook the heavens above and Optimus cried out as he grabbed at the little femme just before she was about to rush past him and run for Tron. “ _Wait!”_ He hissed, his frame sinking in on itself as his spark and processor warred inside him. **_Why, why am I hesitating?_**

“Wanna HUG!” Toyo exclaimed and Optimus nodded absentmindedly as he kept his optics pinpointed on the silver mech before him.

“I, I _know_ but… But something, something isn’t…” His words froze as Tron slowly raised his empty servo out to him, a gesture he had never hesitated to run to and yet… **_What is wrong with me!? Why, why am I so scared? Maybe… Maybe it is because he, he doesn’t look like Tron but, but… Megatron._**

The closer he scanned over the mech the more he realized how true that was. His shoulders were not in their usual relaxed posture, his helm was set, optics sharp… He looked at him like Megatron used to, like _prey_ …

“T-Toyo, something isn’t right.” He whispered to the femme, hoping Tron wouldn’t hear. “The fighting seems to have stopped out front, I need you to run and get Megatron and the others.”

At this point most of the carts had flown off, even the sparkling one once Toyo jumped out, probably figuring the femme wanted to travel with Optimus and Megatron… It was them and just a servo full of bots left.

“ _Bad_?” She asked fearfully and Optimus shook his helm.

“I, I don’t know but, but I need you to run, run and find him.” He said as he slowly lowered her to the ground. “Run, run _hard_ and _fast_!”

Toyo nodded and then she was _off_ and that, _that_ was when the creature knew his ruse was lost. “ARRRRRGH!” He screamed as he coiled his pistons and lunged at Optimus.

Toyo heard the scream as well and spun in fear as her Papa’s friend jumped at him. “OOOOPPY!”

“RUUUUN!” Optimus yelled, as he transformed his servos to his blades and caught Tron’s massive one just before it sliced through his helm. **_T-Tron!?_**

“RRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!” Tron roared, pulling his blade back as he spun in the muddied sands and kicked Optimus right in the chest plates sending the Prime tumbling pede over helm through the sloppy terrain.

“PAPAAAA!” Toyo wailed…

“ _RUUUUUUUUN_!” Optimus shrieked, his spark positively breaking as Tron ran at him. “Tron, _NOOO_! LOOOVE!?” He begged, scrambling back as he tried to find the courage to fight the mech but… But this was _Tron_!

He raised his blades just in time to block a cut but, but this was _Tron_ …

_CLANG!_

_Tron_ , the first mech that had ever seen him as more than a Prime…

_CRRRRAAAACK!_

The first mech he had ever shared his weaknesses with…

_BAAAANG!_

The first mech he had ever shared his _dreams_ with…

_CLAAASH!_

The first mech he had ever _kissed_ ….

_SLIIIICE!_

The only mech that had ever, _ever_ said that he was _loved_ … That he _loved_ him, that he was worth _everything_ …

**_Tron…_ **

_Fire_ erupted just below his knee.

Optimus screamed as his blade was slapped aside, his broken spark not giving him the strength he needed to fight back and he stared in horror as his weakness cost him dearly when Tron’s jagged blade tore into his left leg. The wretched thing tore deeply into him, the mech wielding it possessing a strength that almost seemed impossible and suddenly his entire lower limb was _severed_ from his frame.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Optimus fell back, his scream mingling with the thunder above as he rolled in the mud madly. **_My LEG! It, it is GONE!_**

His mutilation didn’t stop there though as a heavy pede slammed into his chest pinning him to the muddy ground and he only got a moment to peer up through tear filled optics before that same fire tore through his right shoulder.

“NOOOOOOO!” Optimus bellowed as Tron grinned madly down at him as he sawed though the plating, the cables there and, like his leg, it was taken from him as well.

 ** _ARRRRGH, PRIMUSSSSS!_** Optimus turned his helm as he vomited into the slushy desert, the pain that filled him mind numbing and he hardly noticed as Tron then fell upon his chassis, the silver mech’s knees on either side of him.

“Masterrrr pleeeeased…” A guttural sounding voice escaped the mech where once there was a kind, loving, and thoughtful one and Optimus wept harder at the sound of it.

“T-Tron…” He strangled out as he lifted his only remaining servo and cupped the side of the silver mech’s helm. “L-L-Loooove s-stop, p-please… _Pleeeease_... It h-hurts...”

Tron snarled at him, dropping his massive blade into the snow before he reached down and pulled Optimus’s helm close clasping one servo around his throat as the other held his helm.

For a moment both mechs stared at one another, one in a haze of fear and agony and the other locked in the madness that had been imbedded deep within his very circuits.

“T-Tron…” Optimus tried again as the larger mech seemed to halt for a moment his savagery easing just for a second and the desperation, the _revulsion_ that he saw in the depths of the mech’s optics splintered through his spark. **_TRON!?_**

“Wh-what d-did he d-do to y-you?” A whispered plea as the world faded around the crippled Prime.

Tron twitched, his helm jerking oddly before he roared and his servos tightened on Optimus’s helm and throat. “Masterrr, Masterrr FIIIIX MEEEE!”

 ** _Noooo…_** Optimus lamented mournfully hiccupping through sobs now, loathing to see this, this wonder of a mech, this brilliant light, the best of all of them crumble so far… **_No, no I saw him, just for a moment! Tron is in there still!_**

“Optimus!”

Optimus gasped as he turned his helm, his pain filled optics widening as he spotted Megatron, Toyo, and the rest of the Decepticons racing towards him through the rain. **_Oh no… No please, please don’t hurt Tron! He, he is still in there! I n-need to t-tell them!_**

“N-nooo… “ He started in a desperate plea to let the others know that all was not lost… That Tron was still there…  “M-Megatr…”

_Sheeeeek!_

_Fire_  and yet an _icy cold_ sensation ripped through his throat unexpectedly and Optimus… He tried to make sense of the odd sensation… **_W-what…_**

“Ahhhaack… Accck…” He choked, his optics going wide as what had suddenly ejected from Tron’s wrist tore through his throat cables. The blade, if it were that, sliced through his protoform as easily as warm butter, pushing forwards at top speed before bursting out the back of his neck with a splash of energon that sickly mingled with the mud and sands below.

**_I… He, he… G-gods T-Tron…_**

_“OPTIMUUUUUUS!”_

Optimus hung there, impaled from the mech’s wrist as he fought to vent , fought to understand how everything had gone _so wrong._ His vision blurred as he stared into those wonderful, mad, desperate blue optics and his frame, what was left of it, became limp in his love’s arms.  ** _F-family... Wh-what happened t-to my f-family..._**

Voices were screaming, wails of a sparkling could be heard, and again that hint of  desperation flickered through Tron’s optics but it was all rather far away now for Optimus…

He was merely a spectator, hardly aware of anything except the cold he felt, not only in his frame but his dying spark…

 ** _Just, j-just cold… I am cold, Tron… C-can you hold me t-tighter, my l-love?_** He pleaded silently to the mech above him, his one arm rising as he tried to pull the mech closer to him…

 ** _I am so c-cold…_** Optimus thought, almost giddily as he snuggled close to his murderer, his life blood draining out from so many points but still….

Still he held tight to his love. **_I… I love…_**

His optics moved as more screams called to him, peering softly at Megatron and Toyo as they ran… **_I love y-you… P-Please don’t h-hurt… H-him… P-please…_**  

Optimus never finished his silent message as his optics flickered and he vented wetly before, before the bliss of darkness filled his vision and…And he felt at peace as the pain left him.


	43. Bravery Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Umm, not gonna get too deep into this one, get ready for a ride.  
> ....  
> And sorry for errors, enjoy.

As lighting crackled across the sky, thunder bellowing through the heavens like a mournful ragged cry the creature cheered.

**_Victorrrry!_ **

Acid, smoke, and energon filled his olfactory sensor and he rejoiced in the scent of chaos around him.

**_Masssterrr prrroud, Masterrr allow crrreaturrrre hooome… Hooommme…_ **

For some reason that word resonated within his torn ember, it made it ache, it echoed with shadows of his past lie, with the pathetic being he once was…

**_Home._ **

**_Home… Master is home… Isn’t… Isn’t he?_ **

Another scent came to him then, one that he knew well but didn’t know why but, but he liked it.

He inhaled deeper;  his frame warming because of the familiar scent,  one that he used to revel in, one that made his burning ember cool for its comfort and, and it was coming from… From his prize?

The beast lowered his helm towards the mech he held, shutting his optics as he inhaled deeply… **_Know… Know scent. Sweet scent…_**

**_Home scent? How?_ **

He lifted his helm, confusion fleeting through his tattered processor as he stared at the faceplates before him. They so resembled his Master’s and yet even with pain written on them, even with the fear in the dimming optics, they were so _different_. **_Pretty, pretty prey… Nice prey…_**

There was no rage there, no promise of pain, just fear but, but not of him, _for_ him? **_Creature ok, creature no need sorrow… So why… So why hurt? Why hurt for m-me?_**

The dying mech couldn’t speak, the blade in his throat had most certainly torn through its vocalizer but the creature could read things on a deeper level now, an instinctual level and what he saw in those optics told him something. They were screaming and yet whispering at the same time, both trying desperately trying to portray some message, some hint that something… Something was _very_ wrong.

Pain rippled across the creature’s processor as he stared into those optics, his mind attacking him, telling him to look away! Messages that were not his own told him that this was just prey, that he had succeeded in his task and needed to return home to his Master, the mech he loved, the mech that was his life but… But he couldn’t turn away.

**_Home… Home, answers to holes… Creature bad.. Creature curious…_ **

There was a message there, something true, far truer than he had seen in any mech’s optics he had come across since awakening and it mesmerized him, haunted him, taunted him with its promise… What that promise was he, he didn’t know but he knew he needed it! He needed to know because it seemed it was the answer to all he had been missing, all of the holes.

Master took care of him, hurt him when he needed to and sometimes the beast asked for more but it wasn’t because he enjoyed it, it was because he felt he needed to be punished but he never knew why, that answer was in the holes.

Why he hated his Master sometimes was there too, his fear was in them, his confusion came from them… This mech, this mech had those answers he was sure of it but… But would he die before he got the those answers!?

“Nnnnnooooo!” The desperate creature cried as those optics began to close, the tears that fell from them mixing in with the burning rain and blood. His prey was fading.

He was losing his chance!

“RAAAARRRRR ANSWERRRRRRS!” The beast roared, his feral faceplates moving right above his prey’s as he demanded he stay alive and the mech coughed a bit, energon pouring from his intake before he smiled sadly up at him…

Smiled…

Smiled like, like he forgave him.

Smiled like he didn’t blame him.

Smiled like he was saying goodbye.

Smiled like…

Like one would give to a loved one in their last moments.

 _A loved one_?

Another bout of energon came from the mech’s intake, a wet bubbling vent and then his helm fell back and those wondrous, honest, and knowing optics closed…

**_Nooo, must wake! Answerrr, answerrrrs therrrre!_ **

”NNNNNNNNOOOO! ANSWERRRRS! AAAARRRGH!” The creature shook him, his ember thumping painfully as his processor burned like acid in his helm. The answers were gone! He needed them! He needed to KNOW! He needed this MECH!

He needed Pax…

Suddenly the fire in his mind engulfed him, blinded him, and tore through his circuitry! His back arched, his helm flying back, lifted high to the stormy sky as he screamed.

“NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! NNNNOOOOO! GOOOOONE! PAAAAAX!”

How he knew that name confused him, tortured him for with it came so many other sensations he had forgotten, ones beyond the pain, the rage, and despair he knew so well ones that filled his ember with warmth, that made him long for more than pain, than beatings…

They were LIFE!

 Warmth, curiosity, laughter, sadness, joy, patience, hope, comfort, peace, understanding, love…

Love, true love! Love that didn’t hurt, love that didn’t come with conditions or rules, love that inspired and moved forces, love that he never thought he would have again and he realized something wretched and beautiful in that moment...

He loved this mech…

Not like his Master where he was forced to as he was the only thing in the darkness the creature could understand and latch to, no. No, this one didn’t obscure his world into darkness and blind him to this mech and this mech _alone_ , he was the light! He was the light that bloomed so that all could be seen, could be welcomed, and understood and he…

He had just killed him, he had just snuffed out that light for his Master’s darkness and suddenly he, he felt so alone.

”Nnnngnnn…” He moaned, his servo shaking as he pulled the blade from his light’s throat a squirt of energon hitting his faceplates as it was released from its grisly sheath. “Baaack, baaack light… Baaaack noooow. F-Fiiixxxed nooow…”

He covered the wound with his palm, trying to keep the life bearing liquid in. “Fiiix light. Crrreaturrre fiiix. Betterrrrr nooow!” He promised meekly, yet when he peered up at his precious light’s faceplates all he found was… Was silent darkness.

The beast blinked, his desperation growing as a grey color began to overtake the brilliant red and blue and the frame beneath him became cold. **_Nooo, lose light and warrrmth!?_**

He dropped lower, using his frame to try and warm the mech when a roar sounded next to him and he lift his helm just as a flash of silver filled his vision and suddenly something _slammed_ into him!

The creature and his attacker rolled through the mud and slush, and he roared as he was taken from his light! **_NEEED FIX!_**

He clawed at the mech, snarling as he fought to escape, fought to run back to his hope, his answers but his attacker was strong and wild and was filled with a madness that mirrored his own and when they finally rolled to a stop, he peered up in shocked confusion as he saw _his_ face staring back at him. **_Meee?_**

“WHHHHHY!?” His mirrored self screamed at him, his arms pinned as the bloodied, half blinded version of him wrenched his arms over his helm and held them in a vice like grip against the sloshy ground.

“WHY DID YOU HURT HIM!?” The raging mech above him roared, his snarling faceplates inches from the creature’s and the beast snarled back just as fiercely.

“OOOOFFFFF CRRREATURRRE! LIIIIGHT NEEED! MIIIINE!” He tried to explain but as always, he couldn’t find the words.

“WHY TRON!? ! HOW _COULD_ YOU!? You, YOU _BASTARRRRD_! HE LOVED YOU! _WE_ _LOOOVED_ YOU!”  His injured self ranted, his wrist plating crushing/cracking under the his hold yet his flailing ebbed as the mech’s words fleeted through his shattered mind.

**_Trrron? Light called creature Trrron too. Said looove…_ **

**_Creature jus creature… Not, not Tron… Noooo._ **

**_Tron?_ **

Another wave of fire suddenly took over his processor, ripping, tearing at it and he shrieked as he tried to claw at his helm, hoping to ease the agony just for a moment. **_HURRRRTS! HURRRTS BAAAD! ARRRRRRGH!_**

So lost in his pain, his confusion, his desperation the beast didn’t even notice how his attacker was looking at him, how all those around him were with wretchedly dark, mournful optics… No, like everything these days all he knew was pain, it consumed everything, even his pleasure hurt all of if did except…

Except when the light he killed had looked at him and he desperately wanted that peace once more.

…………….

**_What happened!? WHAT THE FRAG IS HAPPENING!?_ **

Megatron struggled to keep the shrieking mech from hurting himself or _him_ all the while his spark was thundering madly inside of him. **_Optimus! Optimus is dying! I need to get to him!_**

“GET SOMETHING TO RESTRAIN HIM WITH!” He screamed to those around him, more than a little pissed at their lack of movement. **_Fraggers! I know this is fucked up but we need to MOVE!_**

Starscream had fallen to his knees, his optics wide as he watched Megatron, _his_ Megatron flail like… Like Magnus had, like a _mad mech_. **_B-Brother… What have they done…_**

“AAAARRRRRRRGH! OOOOOFFFFFF!” Tron bellowed, his efforts gaining strength and momentum as his desperation increased.

“GET ME SOME FUCKING BINDINGS!” Megatron snapped sharply as he peered over his shoulder at all of the frozen Decepticons. “There should be some stasis cuffs in my shuttle. WAKE UP AND MOVE OR, or I WILL SUBDUE HIM FORCEFULLY! And find a FUCKING MEDIC!”

That seemed enough to get some of them moving, many running back to the last remaining shuttle as others ran to help restrain Tron, yet still Starscream stayed frozen in his spot.

 ** _Megatron… My brother… Look at you! Look at what he has done to, to y-you…_** The seeker’s shock wavered as a pained cough came from his right and he peered over to find Optimus weakly trying to turn his helm so that he didn’t choke on his own energon. **_Holy frag! Pax!?_**

Finally finding something to focus on other than the complete destruction of his brother Starscream scrambled over to Pax, his optics wide with fear and horror as he surveyed the damage that had been done.

“Ohhh, Pax… Ok, it… Ohhhh, it is gonna be ok.” He muttered in a desperate/ broken voice, placing his servo over the mech’s throat as he helped turn his helm. Pax’s optics weren’t open but it seemed like the poor mech was still conscious ,somehow, because he was trying to grab at his throat as well.

“Hey don’t move ok? Just, just be still…” Starscream begged, his ember burning as he watched more and more energon flow not only from Pax’s throat but his shoulder socket and  his knee.

**_There is no way… There is no way he will survive this! Ohhh frag it all…_ **

“RRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!”

Starscream sobbed as another wild cry came from Tron, his optics bleeding coolant freely as he held tight to the dying Prime and watched his leader, his oldest friend try and attack his fellow Decepticons and Megatron…  It almost felt like he was watching someone else’s life fall to ruin…

There was a haze to it all, a fog, like… Like a memory long since passed…

Suddenly images flickered through his helm, screams, and he realized all of this just reminded him of, of his trine being murdered all over again! Everything was falling apart and those he loved and had come to love were suffering so terribly…

He lifted his helm to the thundering night sky, his optics shut as a scream ripped from his vocalizer. “NNNNNNAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

**_H-Help… Help us… S-Someone, anyone… P-please?_ **

**_…………………………………….._ **

The two Decepticons weaved their way through the city slowly, giggling sparklings racing in between them as they played tag or other such games.

“Why haven’t you had any of your energon mech?” Lugnut asked as he peered over his shoulder at the silver colored seeker.

Starscream had almost not heard him as he stared in awe at the city around him, his spark hammering as memory after memory ran through his helm. **_It, it is like being back home… Cybertron…_**

He had a smile on his faceplates but didn’t know it as he watched the city bustle around him and his optics darted this way and that as they desperately tried to keep up with all the wonders around him.

Though the city was also a base for the Decepticons it seemed to hold many citizens as well and they all walked around more than comfortably as the Decepticons around them patrolled the streets. Given the little he had seen of this world the seeker imagined it was a relief for many to see how well they were protected.

There were shops, merchants calling out to them as they flashed their wares, music was heard coming from one of the other streets, creators shouted to their sparklings or talked amongst one another in groups, so many of them laughing… It was beautiful, it was simple, it was life and Starscream wanted it all.

“Aren’t you worried about having citizens so close to a base?” He asked, missing Lugnut’s first question for how distracted he was.

Lugnut chuckled at his absent mindedness but chose to answer the seeker’s question instead. “We have little fear of the Prime being brave enough to attack this settlement, for now at least. We have a vast force here but we also make sure to keep him busy on the outside with smaller installments, busy enough for our numbers to continue to grow here and supplies come through from the smaller groups.”

Starscream hummed thoughtfully, his smile growing as he watched a sparkling fall the poor thing scuffing his knee and crying out and at least three older mechs immediately ran to the child to help. **_Everyone seems to work together to raise the little ones… How peculiar._**

He shook his helm as he peered back at Lugnut. “Ahhh, rather clever. So you have bases elsewhere so that he has numerous forces to focus on and through them you receive fuel and equipment?”

“Exactly so. If we keep him busy enough chasing the smaller groups then he doesn’t have the time or resources to spend on attacking us, nevermind that his obsession with Megatron has kept him solely focused on their group of Decepticons more than ever. Well…” Lugnut’s helm fell. “That was until he was captured.”

Starscream gazed at Lugnut carefully, his dermas in a thin line as he saw the mech’s shoulders slump. “I… He seems to have been an honorable mech. I am sorry for your loss.” The words were out of his intake before he could stop them and he blinked in surprise when he realized he actually meant them. **_Arrrgh what is wrong with me? Since when have I turned into such a soft spark?_**

Lugnut caught the look of surprise on his faceplates and the taller mech chuckled at the sight. “Are we becoming a poor influence on you mech?”

Starscream growled at him but it was more for show than anything. “Hardly _fool_. What was your question before this?” He asked, quickly changing the subject.

Lugnut glanced knowingly at him a moment longer before he began walking again. “I asked why you or your soldiers hadn’t had any of our energon. We won’t poison you Starscream, we aren’t without honor.”

One of the seeker’s optical ridges lifted at the tone in the larger mech’s voice, he sounded insulted. **_So perhaps he really is being honest about all of this…_**

Starscream scoffed. “It isn’t that, I was just informed by my Megatron the energon from your planet is rather disagreeable with our systems.” He informed the mech and smirked in amusement as Lugnut’s optic brightened at that, like he was happy Starscream hadn’t thought so low of him.

“Ahh, sorry to hear that.” The large mech answered before gesturing to one of the buildings in front of them. “This is one of our buildings for incoming refugees, should be plenty of berths in there for you and your troops.”

Starscream nodded in thanks yet when he looked behind him he groaned as he found more than half his troops out of formation and interacting with the soldiers and citizens of the city. “Thank you… Now if I can just get them all under control…” He said flatly and Lugnut’s irritating, because it was ABSOLUTELY _irritating_ , laughter filled his audials.

“Can you blame them?” The larger mech asked, moving up to the seeker’s side as he watched the troops with him. “I imagine it has been a long hard road for all of you. I know if we were to lose our Cybertron that I would probably react the same way if I found another planet that mirrored this one.”

Starscream sighed. “Yes, I suppose I won’t berate them too terribly for not following orders.” He lifted his servo up for all the troops that were still in their lines. “That building there is where we will rest. You have limited time so make sure to recharge and recharge only! I don’t want to hear any complaints about bots fooling around and keeping everyone else awake!” He demanded of his soldiers more than aware as some of them blushed before they walked towards the building.

Lugnut chuckled. “You have no time limit Starscream, you should let your troops enjoy the peace for a moment. I am certain there will be plenty of battles to deal with soon enough.”

Starscream shot him a look. “I will manage my own bots, thank you very much.”

The white mech shrugged completely unfazed by the seeker’s glare. “Very well but if you want truly loyal shoulders you treat them as you would want to be treated, just saying. Builds morale.”

“We are not like _your_ Decepticons mech. We pride ourselves on _discipline_ and _order._ ” Starscream retorted smugly but his stern answer was nullified immediately as he and Lugnut watched one of his vehicons suddenly bolt past them with a gaggle of giggling sparklings following him.

“Yes, the prestige is awe inspiring mech!” Lugnut belted out as he folded in on himself with laughter.

Starscream was about to snap and yell at all of his troops when Lugnut’s laughter came to an abrupt halt and his frame became ridged.  

“Say again?” Lugnut said stiffly as he spun and began to head back to the gates of the city.

Starscream tilted his helm, curious about the other mech’s sudden change in demeanor and berating himself silently for even caring what could be going on yet quickly he finds himself falling into step beside the mech as they hurry back to the gates.

“Understood, get the troops up and lined along the southern wall. Yes, I would… Wait what? A-Alright, we will deal with that in a little bit but for now _this_ is highest priority. Is the Hunter ship still… No?” Lugnut glances over at Starscream for a moment before turning his attention back to his radio. “Alright, I understand, just have the troops ready but no one is to fire upon it! These may be alters.”

When the other mech lowered his servo Starscream looked slyly up at Lugnut. “ _Problems_?” He asked sweetly and Lugnut peered at him thoughtfully.

“Do you actually care?” He asked and Starscream grit his denta in frustration.

“I wouldn’t be following you if I didn’t.” He muttered angrily, his anger only growing as Lugnut smiled suspiciously at him like, like he knew something the seeker didn’t.

 ** _Arrogant fragger…_** “It isn’t like I don’t have an investment here as well, Lugnut. So don’t think for a moment it is for your benefit alone that I am interested.” Starscream assured him haughtily and the larger mech hummed, that irritating smile never leaving his faceplates.

“My benefit, hmmm? Interesting that you should care, I appreciate it Starscream.” The white mech said nonchalantly as he turned his helm towards the gates and Starscream scoffed and sputtered next to him.

**_Arrrgh, what is it with this mech? It is like he is trying to get under my plating every chance he can! Fragger…_ **

“I am not sparkless! I don’t want trouble to come for these sparklings.” The seeker spat furiously, uncertain why he was getting so upset but he knew, just as Lugnut didn’t seem to want to look poorly in his optics he didn’t want the opposite either.

“Not unless it comes from you and your buddy Prime?” Lugnut asked, his optics peeking at the smaller mech pointedly.

“Oh frag off! It is obvious that isn’t an option anymore, not with you holding my army hostage, besides… I can’t kill sparklings. I am _not_ that kind of mech.” Starscream hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as he followed and he began to wonder just why he walked with the insufferable mech in the first place when Lugnut stopped and he nearly smashed into the mech.

“Uuugh! Really mech, must you stop like a…” Starscream’s angry retort paused as he peered up at the other mech, his ire cooling as Lugnut tilted his helm and his optic softened and he, he almost looked proud.  **_Hmm, perhaps I can see emotion on his faceplates, funny I didn’t notice before._**

“Maybe there is hope for you after all.” Was all the mech said before smiling wider and turning like nothing had happened.

Starscream blinked, his faceplates burning as he watched Lugnut walk away from him and he realized he, he felt… Well he wasn’t sure what but it was nice to be appreciated and he liked how the mech had looked at him so…

 ** _ARRRRGH! Frag this place… I haven’t made up my processor yet! I, I just… Ugh, frag it all._** He glowered as he hurried after the mech sulking in his confusion until he saw the numerous troops lined up all along the wall that circled the city. **_I wonder what they are all so nervous about…_**

He stopped as Lugnut came to a halt, his blush increasing as the larger mech looked at him just for a nano-second before addressing one of his soldiers. “ETA?”

“About five kliks Sir and we should have a visual from here. Ship has Autobots emblems but it is like no ship I have ever seen in Prime’s army.” The short grounder reported.

“What is it?” Starscream asked cursing himself for his insatiable curiosity. Technically he was more a prisoner at this point and really had no right to know anything _well,_ that is how it would have been were roles reversed but Lugnut just smiled at him.

“Autobot vessel, it is unique though. White and blue colors and it is a make we have never encountered so it might be…”

“MAGNUS!” Starscream exclaimed, his spark thundering in his chassis yet his shock was drowned out by the panic that suddenly filled those around him.

“Magnus!?” Lugnut cried, the mech’s optics wide and bright. “Why would he be here!? Why would he travel here alone unless it is a suicide mission! Frag if he slams that thing into the city it could…”

“No, no!” Starscream jumped in the mech’s path before he began to spread his panic throughout the city. “I, I can’t be certain but I think it is _my_ Magnus. The ship you have explained it sounds just like…”

“WE HAVE VISUAL!” One of the flyers on the wall shouted down to them and Starscream and Lugnut turned as the white ship suddenly materialized on the horizon and the seeker’s tanks roiled sickly as his fears were confirmed.

“Frag it all… Yup that is him.” He bemoaned, unconsciously moving behind Lugnut as his processor raced.

Lugnut frowned as he felt the smaller mech hide behind him. “So, so you think they are some of your Autobots?” He asked, blinking in surprise as Starscream’s servos wrapped around one of his arms and found they were shaking. “A-are you afraid of this mech?” He asked softly and received an irritated growl in response.

“What do you think _fool_? We have been at war for eons and right now there is nothing standing between them and killing me!” Starscream snarled yet it really came out more like a strained whimper. **_I need to get my troops! I need to get them here now but, but they are all resting and I have no radio signal! Primus, he is going to kill me! He is going to walk right up and…_**

“I won’t let that happen, Starscream.”

The seeker hadn’t meant to jump at the other mech’s voice but his embarrassment was fleeting as confusion took itself place. “Wh-what?” He asked in genuine surprise, his red optics wide as they looked up at the other mech. “Why? Why protect me?”

Lugnut smiled, his helm shaking in his own confusion. “Like you said, we aren’t like your Decepticons.”

Starscream scowled at him, suspicion and fear flickering in his optics. “What if, if I join the Prime… Magnus could be doing you a favor, not add any more blood to your servos.”

Lugnut tilted his helm curiously. “True, it would be easier I suppose but then I wouldn’t have the honor of seeing what you are really made of, and…” He paused chuckling as Starscream turned bright blue. “You are my prisoner and I don’t like other mechs touching my stuff.”

Starscream went from bashful to raging in 2.3 nano-seconds. “I AM NOT YOUR STUFF!” He declared angrily, letting go of the mech’s arms and crossing them as he glared daggers at the mech.

Lugnut’s optic flashed and his smile nearly took over his entire faceplates before he shrugged and turned back to the incoming ship. “Riling you is too easy… For a raging Decepticon you certainly are sensitive.”

 ** _I should just kill him, kill him and get it over with!_** Starscream thought furiously, certain that at least one of his optics was twitching at this point. “Fragger…” He muttered behind the mech’s back.

Lugnut laughed. “But don’t worry, I like sensitivity in a mech, shows they have it in them to care. I would take it as a compliment.”

Starscream mimicked the mech’s words mockingly behind him. “Uhh _sensitive_ , look at me all high and mighty…”

“I can hear you.”

“GOOD! _Fragger_ …” Starscream snapped back yet as the ship touched down just out of the gates his fear washed over him again and his mocking tone turned into a whine.

 ** _I am dead, I am dead, dead, dead…_** He thought as he shrank into himself yet his terrified thoughts ebbed as Lugnut reached out behind him and extended his servo to him.

“I have you Starscream, don’t worry. Come on, let us go see just what these mechs want.” Lugnut offered, peering over his shoulder at the seeker.

Starscream scowled at him, peering from his servo to his optic before he snorted. “I don’t need your _coddling_ , Lugnut.” He grumbled yet for some reason found his small servo in the larger mech’s. **_Frag what is wrong with me!? Arrgh fine, just use him so you don’t die then run back, and surround yourself with troops!_**

Lugnut smiled as he gently gripped Starscream’s servo and began leading him forwards. “You are so small.” He mused as they walked and Starscream saw red.

“I am plenty big _enough_ mech! Especially in places mechs like YOU will never see!” He spat before thinking, his faceplates positively beaming with embarrassment as his words slowly re-cycled through his processor and he groaned as he hung his helm and screamed at himself. **_What the frag was THAT!? WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?_**

Lugnut’s optics widened. “Oh… Well, I suppose that is rather disappointing to hear. I suppose I will have to settle for imagining.” He mused quietly.

“Damn right it i… Wait, _what_!?” Starscream choked out but it was just then the dock of the shuttle began to descend and a very familiar blue pede was seen. The seeker keened, his frame again moving a bit further behind Lugnut as Magnus began to walk down the ramp.

**_Oh frag, oh frag, oh… Wait, what is he holding? Oh my Primus… SHOCKWAVE!?_ **

The seeker’s vents seized, his frame frozen in shock as Ultra Magnus carefully carried down the purple scientist, and suddenly Starscream mentally slapped himself. **_Of course! How could the Autobots be here without a portal and how could they get a portal without Shockwave… THEY HAVE A PORTAL!_**

He almost ran out to the approaching mechs, not caring as more and more Autobots exited the ship but that was until Shockwave’s optic found him, the orb flashing before it narrowed in a very unfriendly way.

“ _Traitor_.” Shockwave grated out furiously as he pointed right at Starscream and suddenly all optics were on the cowering seeker.

**_Frag… Forgot about that bit._ **

**_……………………….._**  
 Ratchet was nervously standing at the shuttle’s door as he waited for the others to board. **_Something is wrong, the fighting stopped a while ago! Where is everyone!?_**

A booming crack of thunder sounded over him and he jumped back into the ship as his spark pulsed madly. He was a tough old medic, been through it all but thunderstorms… That was one thing he was absolutely terrified of.

 ** _Pffft, not that I should be embarrassed by it! Any being composed solely of metal, even if it is on a biological level, SHOULD fear the same damn thing! Lightning and metal doesn’t mix, basic science!_** He told himself as he trembled.

“Late.”

“AHHH!” Ratchet shouted, spinning around just to find Soundwave standing right next to him. “Frag mech! You don’t have to be so close, the ship ain’t huge but there is plenty of room over THERE!” The medic complained miserably, still slightly alarmed at being able to see the mech’s faceplates.

Soundwave blinked at him in confusion, uncertain why he was staring so long until a blush fell over his faceplates and his servo rose unconsciously to cover his face. “Forgive. Late. Soundwave concerned.”

Ratchet sighed, forcing himself to pull his optics away from the mech’s unusually perfect, structurally speaking, faceplates. They were so perfect it was a little unnerving, like a doll… Or something carved...

In a way he felt bad for the mech, he knew little of Soundwave’s history but he did know the mech had been a gladiator like Megatron. Having a pretty face like that in the lowest circle of Cybertron’s citizens had probably been a nightmare for the mech as slaves had little to no say over what their Masters would demand of them… Pretty mechs always suffered more for it.  **_Maybe why he hides all the time… Poor kid._**

“Uhhh, yeah. I agree.” Ratchet muttered shaking his helm out of his dark musings and he flinched as thunder shook the walls of the shuttle.

Soundwave peered at the medic curiously, his optics narrowing in thought when a whimper came from a mech behind him and he turned to find the little yellow bot begin to stir from his place on the floor.

Knockout had insisted the mech stay with him as the medic had taken the other Soundwave on the smaller alien shuttle and he was nervous about Shockwave awakening to neither of his friends. The red mech had also said this Shockwave often got panicky without his brothers around and until Starscream came back from fighting the yellow mech would at least have him to keep him calm.

It had confused the dark mech as to why Knockout thought Shockwave would be more comfortable with him, but he had agreed to it. He owed the plucky little bot anyways for helping him. Soundwave pushed his growing fear for his leader aside, just a bit, before he moved closer to Shockwave and crouched down in front of him just as the smaller mech’s optics flickered to life.

“Uhhh, my helm…” Shockwave moaned, rubbing the back of his helm before he lifted it and suddenly that shade of greenish blue covered the entire top half of the mech.

Soundwave blinked in surprise. **_Maybe he really is sick?_** He thought as stuttered broken sounds began emitting from the mech’s vocalizer.

“Shockwave? Well?” He asked, moving his helm closer to make sure the mech’s optic was dilating correctly.

“Uhh, uhhh…” Shockwave gasped, his helm rearing back as he tried to get his processor functioning beyond single syllables. **_Om my GOOOOSH! He is so close! I, I can’t vent! Oh my, oh my, oh…_**

_Clunk!_

Shockwave’s helm banged against the side of the wall he was propped against and he groaned as pain filled his already fuzzy processor. “Ouch…” He mumbled, rubbing at his helm harder as he tried to ease the ache.

“F-forgive.” Soundwave said nervously, leaning away from the mech as a light blush came over his own faceplates.

Shockwave looked up, his optic widening at how lost and sad Soundwave looked and he immediately felt bad for shying away from him. “Ohhhh! Hey, I am ok!” He assured the mech, pulling his servo away before flashing it up at the other mech. “See, no energon! I am okie dokie!”

Soundwave studied the servo closely before peeking his helm around it and looking at the other mech. “Okie?” He asked curiously and Shockwave chuckled.

“Means I am all good though, I dunno where we are.” The yellow mech answered as he studied the odd room he was in more closely. “Ohhh, we are in a little ship! Neato!”

A small smile rose to Soundwave’s faceplates as he too peered around them. “Affirmative. Model XV- 14-8. Superior shuttle.”

“Ohhhhh! Look at all those buttons!” The smaller mech gasped out, his optic growing as large as a saucer before he heard a growl come from behind Soundwave and he peered around the most beautiful mech in the whole… Well, _everything,_ to find grumpy Ratchet glaring at him. “ _What_?” He asked innocently and the medic rolled his optics.

“Don’t touch _anything_! We have enough to worry about without you pushing the wrong button and… AHHHH!” Another loud crack of thunder sounded and Shockwave giggled as the grumpy mech nearly jumped out of his plating.

“Ohhh, astraphobia! Interesting.” Shockwave noted, now hyper focused on the medic as he observed the mech’s every move.

“STOP STARING!” Ratchet growled at him. “It is absolutely logical to be afraid of something that could easily fry every circuit in you frame in an instant.”

“Hmm, that is true.” Shockwave agreed as he pondered what it would be like to get hit by lightning. “I wonder if my optic or ember would erupt first…” He mumbled thoughtfully and Ratchet gaped at him.

“HONESTLY MECH! What is wrong with you?” Ratchet moaned, the mech’s words forcing terrible images of his optics exploding in their sockets into his helm.

“Something is wrong.” Airachnid suddenly said and Ratchet scoffed.

“No shit! Any mech that would happily wonder what would explode…”

“No I mean, out there.” The odd femme stated, her voice eerily low and cold sounding.

The trio of mechs watched worriedly as Airachnid started walking towards the exit, the femme’s faceplates drawn in a look of horror that made Ratchet’s fuel lines freeze.

“Wh-What is it?” He asked, uncertain what the oddball femme meant. He wasn’t sure about her at all but everyone around her called an Oracle or some such and even if he didn’t believe in that slag the medic had been around Optimus long enough to admit there was a lot of slag in this universe that didn’t make a lick of sense.

“Death.” She answered, her teal optics bulging before she ran out of the ship and into the storm.

Ratchet cried out to her, begging for her to come back when he heard a clang of metal behind him and he turned to see Soundwave standing. “Where are _you_ going?”

“Trouble, Soundwave help.” The dark mech said simply as he began to follow after the femme but Ratchet stepped in his path.

“WHOA there! _You_ are in no shape to be running around out there Soundwave, nevermind if the acid rain gets in your wounds!” The medic insisted.

“ _Death_. Soundwave go.” Soundwave said, his voice dropping an octave as he stared daggers at the medic and Ratchet felt his spark clench in his chassis but he stood firm in his decision.

“Listen you! There are too many mechs out in this shit storm already and I am currently the only medic. I can’t have so many injured that I lose some of you damnit! You WILL SIT or so help me I will break your legs to keep you here, GOT IT!?” He yelled, his frame heaving by the end of it.

Soundwave backed away, surprised that the Autobot medic would act so concerned over his wellbeing at all when Shockwave cleared his vocalizer and both mechs peered at the now standing yellow bot.

“Umm, ahem, excuse me but what on Cybertron is even going on?” Shockwave asked, realizing he had no idea why he was on the ship or why outside looked so bright almost like, like it was… “Wait,” He stuttered his optic growing in size. “Is, is that fire?”

“MEEEEEEDIC! MEEEDIC!”

Ratchet spun as a voice called from the storm and he felt his spark clench as a group of Decepticons came running towards the ship but neither Megatron nor Optimus was with them. “Oh no…”

Forgetting his fear Ratchet ran to the med kit that was available on the shuttle before racing out into the burning rain and towards the approaching mechs. “WHO NEEDS ME!?” He shouted over the booms of thunder as he wiped the acid rain from his optics.

“IT, IT IS BAD! PAX HE…”

Ratchet was off before the mech finished, his frame shaking as he slipped and slid through the mud and slush. **_FRAG IT! Frag it all, of course it is Optimus! OF COURSE IT IS!_**

**_………………._ **

Even with the flailing monster under him Megatron had made sure to pay precious attention to the dwindling connection in his spark. **_Damnit! I need to get to him! Optimus!_**

His focus was on the Prime more than Tron, he couldn’t deal with it all, not all of it… Not until Tron’s strange guttural voice screamed up at him but somehow it sounded just a little less savage.

“ARRRRRRR, K-KIIIILLLL MEEE!”

Megatron’s optic bulged and when he peered down at Tron he felt his spark fall to his tanks for the look of insane desperation he saw in the mech’s blue optics. “T-Tron?” He stammered out and Tron screamed again.

“Nnnnnn… NNNNNOOOOW! Noooow beforrre… BEFOOOORRRRE, ARRRRRRRRGH! KIIIILLLL!” Tron begged him, coolant dripping from his flashing optics as he fought to control the darkness, fought to keep what little bit of himself at the surface.

It had taken everything he had, every bit of strength to work through the agony, the burning darkness that even now tried to consume him, but he had done it! Tron knew what he did to Optimus, he knew and had tried to stop it all, tried to control his limbs, bellowed and pleaded with himself to not do it, to not hurt Pax but…

But he had failed, he had failed so terribly.

 Now Pax, now his love lie dying in the mud, torn to pieces from his _own_ servos and, and Tron would be _damned_ if he hurt anyone else!

“ _PLEEEEASE!?_ K-KILLLL!”

“Tron I…” Megatron’s optic narrowed, his spark aching terribly with not only Optimus’s pain but to see Tron beg for death… “We… We will fix it damnit! We will fix…”

“NNNNNOOOO!” Tron screeched, fighting against him harder; if Megatron wouldn’t do it, if he couldn’t kill him Tron would do it instead!

“Oh frag…” One of the Decepticons holding Tron’s arm whispered as he brought his wet faceplates up to Megatron. “W-we aren’t gonna kill him are… Are we?”

The rest of the mechs looked to Megatron as well, each of them with terror in their optics.

“ORRRRRDERRRR! ORRRDER KILL MEEE!” Tron wailed, his frame hitching as he sobbed and raged. **_I, I am falling back! Please, please do it before I hurt more of you! Ohhh… Paaaax! What have I DONE!?_**

“SHUT UUUUP!” Megatron shouted, his connection to Optimus growing weaker by the second and he couldn’t _think_! “We, we are NOT going to KILL YOU TRON! We are gonna fix you! DAMNIT! _DAAAAAMNIT!_ Where are they with those SHACKLES!?”

He peered over his shoulder as Tron bucked wildly under him, searching through the rain for the other Decepticons. **_Please! Come ON! I… I can’t do this alone! I… I can’t do it!_**

“RAAAAWWWWWG! COWARRRRRD!”

Megatron flinched at Tron’s words and he growled at the mech as he turned back. “I AM NOT KILLING YOU! I C-CAN’T! I CAN’T! Don’t, don’t ask that… I can’t…”

Tron roared and flailed. “C-crrreature… T-Trooon, CREEATURRRRE! KILLL MORRRE! MOOORRRE! YOUURRRR FAULLT! PLLLLEEEEASE!?”

“NO!” Megatron screamed right back, his frame shaking for how weak he felt but was it from his breaking connection to Optimus, or his fight earlier, or the horror of seeing Tron, Tron the best of all of them reduced to this… This snarling insane mech… He wasn’t sure.

**_Fuck you Primus! Fuck, FUCK YOU! YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT! How dare you! How DARE you try and take them both from ME! How dare you taint Tron like this! WAS HE NOT PERFECT ENOUGH FOR YOU!?_ **

“Megatron! Pax… He is convulsing!”

Starscream’s voice suddenly was added to the chaos around him and Megatron sobbed in rage and fear. “I… I need to keep Tron down or… Or he m-might…” He could hardly talk through his hiccupping tears. **_O-Optimus… Please hang on! I need you, I need you with me! The world makes sense with you! I… I am not such a monster with you! I love…_**

**_Oh gods, I never got to tell him._ **

He looked over to where Starscream was holding Optimus, his terror rising as he realized that the dark pool under the mech wasn’t from the rain but Optimus’s blood. “OPTIMUS! HOLD ON!” He pleaded as thunder shook the sky once more and he wondered if the mech could even hear him.

“KIIIIIILLLLLL! KIILLL MMMEEEEEE! COWARRRDS! COWWARRRDS! PLEEEASE!?”

There was too much noise, there were too many screams, too much blood! Megatron felt like he was drowning in it all, suffocating in the madness and the anger and rage inside him grew, as it always did, when he had no control.

**_I can’t, I can’t do this! I am not the good guy! I am not supposed to make the right choices! I am the one that rages! I hit things, destroy things and… And the pain goes AWAY!  I CAN’T DO THIS!_ **

He felt sick to his tanks, the monster inside of him roaring, begging to be let out, to KILL the mech that had hurt Optimus so badly but… But it was Tron! It was Tron and Megatron loved him too! It wasn’t his fault! Nemesis had fucked with him bad, he needed help, he needed calm NOT THE MONSTER!

**_NOOO! No, I need to keep it together! I can’t fall to the monster inside! I need to lead, I need to do this I need…_ **

“NOOOOOOO!”

Megatron and the other Decepticons peered behind them as Airachnid suddenly appeared out of the rains, the femme staring at Optimus in horror. “OOOOOHHH NO!”

Megatron grit his denta. **_Great just what we fraggin need right now._**

Suddenly Tron bucked hard, apparently seeing Megatron’s attention was off him for a moment and using the distraction to his advantage. He threw his hips high, throwing Megatron forwards and crashing into the mechs that had held his arms and suddenly, he was free.

“NOOOO!” Megatron shouted, scrambling off the troops as quickly as he could but Tron was faster in recovering and was already halfway to his sword by the time Megatron was standing. “STOP TRON!”

Airachnid seemed to realize _who_ was before her and the _condition_ he was in just as he rushed past her and with a desperate cry launched herself at him. “STOP MEGATRON! PLEASE!”

Her arms wrapped around his waist, her light frame hardly causing him to stumble but in his receding haze of madness Tron did at least stop to try and figure out what or who was on him. “Aiiiirrrrr…”

That was all Megatron needed.

He jumped on the mech from behind and all three of them fell back to the ground. **_Can’t let him get away again!_** Was all Megatron thought as he raised his fist high and _SLAMMED_ it into the back of Tron’s helm.

“AAARRRRRGH! NOOOO! NOOOT ENOUGH! KIIILLL!” Tron’s arms flew out before him, his digits scratching, _scraping_ at the sands as he tried to get away, his sword only feet from him now but his servos couldn’t find any purchase in the slippery muck below.

“FUUUUCK!” Megatron hollered as he lifted his fist and slammed it into the mech again, and again, and again screaming insanely the whole time… “FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUCK!” Until finally, Tron became still and fell into emergency stasis.

Thunder rumbled but it seemed much further off now and an odd silence came over those gathered.

Megatron keened, his spark and processor in tatters as he wiped Tron’s blood from his servo. **_Why, why… Why…_** He sat back, his helm hung low as he fought to keep from spiraling into his own madness his frame rocking back and forth as he held himself. **_I… I stopped him. I s-stopped… I did… Ohhh…_**

Airachnid grunted as she pulled her aching arm out from under her Megatron’s chassis, ignoring the pain and fresh scratches there as she stared up at the Destroyer in awe. **_He… He didn’t kill him._**

She turned in the mud, the sticky burning goo covering her from helm to pede as she peered over at Optimus. “Pure one…”

Though her words were whispered, now that the thunder had eased and the rain fallen just to a light mist it seemed to echo through the air and for Megatron it was like a bolt of energy hit him and his helm snapped up immediately. **_Oh gods, Optimus!_**

He crawled off of Tron, his optic filled with coolant as he dragged his weak frame through the filth towards his love. **_O-Optimus… Optimus answer me… Please?_** He called to the mech through their connection yet he got hardly a sting of pain now from the other bot.

“Nnnn… Nooo, nooo…” He moaned brokenly, his claws dipping into the pool of blood that surrounded the Prime, the cold liquid squelching into his seams, caking them, filling them with Optimus’s essence.

Starscream lifted his helm, his dim optics filled with tears. “I… I don’t…”

“NO! Don’t you _dare!_ ” Megatron snapped at him, moving his blood covered frame next to Optimus’s before gently taking his helm from Starscream and lying it in his lap. **_He… He is still there, still venting… Ok, Ok that… that is g-good._**

“By the All Spark.”

Megatron looked up through his tears, his spark fluttering with hope as he watched Ratchet run up to him. “R-Ratchet… Fix… You gotta… You gotta f-fix him, please?”

Ratchet swallowed hard, his optics scanning over Optimus’s ruined frame going from his missing leg, to his empty shoulder socket, to his throat… **_Oh gods…_**

“Yeah, yeah alright, alright…” He mumbled, trying to work through his shock as he knelt in the damnear _lake_ of energon that surrounded Optimus. **_How… How can I… It… It is amazing he is even alive as it…_**

Megatron growled as Ratchet continued to just do _nothing!_  “FIX HIM! What… What are you waiting for!?” He asked furiously, he couldn’t feel much of anything in his spark now but his own storms and that terrified him. **_No, no he is venting he is…_**

Ratchet placed his med kit down, his servos shaking as he tried to think of where to even start! He knew, he _KNEW_ were this not Optimus, were this not the Prime that… That he probably would have probably already told those around him the truth… Told them all that, that they probably needed to prepare themselves to w-watch a spark leave this world.

 ** _Optimus… Why you? Why is it always you?_** Tears he never allowed with any other patient began to drip down Ratchet’s faceplates as he dug into the med kit next to him and pulled out all of the useless tools.

Everyone was silent now, only Optimus’s ragged gurgling vents could be heard and sometimes the creaking of collapsing huts, but the crumbling village held not a candle for how loud Optimus seemed…

Every bot gathered cheered for every vent, all of them waited with baited breath for each strangled gasp, relaxing for that second until they inhaled and watched for the next.

“Optimus… Optimus please hold on.” Megatron whispered, stroking the smaller mech’s faceplates as he spoke to him. “You, you need to s-stay s-strong. E-everyone… Everyone needs you. I, I need you… So f-fraggin m-much.”

“P-Papa?”

Megatron blinked, his hazy processor realizing he had forgotten all about Toyo in the chaos! “T-Toyo!?” He sobbed, his spark franticly pulsing until he saw her standing alone on the edges of where everyone was gathered.

The little femme had apparently been smart enough to stay out of the way while he struggled with Tron and Megatron reveled in the femme’s bravery and sense yet right now she looked like she was about to fall apart. Her frame was dulled by the rain, she trembled terribly as she clung to a box like thing and her frame hitched as she cried.

“It… It will be ok.” Megatron told her, lied to her as he held Optimus closer. “It w-will… It will be…”

“Megatron.”

The silver mech tried to beckon her closer but she shook her helm fearfully. **_Why is she afraid? She can come closer, do… Do I look scary? Is it because of what I did to Tron?_**

“Megatron, p-please…”

**_I had to! I had to stop him! I, I did the right thing! I chose RIGHT! I didn’t kill him! I didn’t listen to the monster! He is just unconscious._ **

“ _Megatronus!”_

“ _WHAT_!?” Megatron snapped at Ratchet, his optic flashing angrily until he noticed how… How broken Ratchet looked.

“He is gone.” The medic said, his voice hollow, gravelly.

The warlord frowned, his anger falling back at the odd statement. “What, what do you mean? Who is go…”

The medic didn’t answer but merely tilted his helm downwards and looked at Megatron’s lap.

**_What the frag is wrong with him! Why hasn’t he pulled out his bandages yet! Am I the only one capable of… Of… Wait… O-Optimus?_ **

Megatron blinked, his optic narrowing as he tried to blink the coolant from it. **_That is odd, maybe it is from the acid but Optimus looks grey._**

He lifted a servo, shaking the blood from it before wiping at his optic. **_Arrgh, damn tears I can’t see shit!_** He scrubbed it hard against his optic, making sure to not get any of the energon inside of his only remaining orb before looking back down at Optimus but, but he didn’t look any different.

 ** _The frag?_** Megatron growled in confusion as he looked at Ratchet again for answers. “I… He, he is grey! Is it the rai…” His words caught in his throat as his optics lifted to the medic and he wondered… **_Why is he crying?_**

Ratchet was sobbing next to him, his helm now in his servos as he cried and as Megatron peered around him he found the same thing happening all around him. In fact, _all_ of the Decepticons were breaking down!? Shockwave was there too and he was bawling against Soundwave who was peering silently at Megatron, his optics dark for no reason. _Frag_ even that bitch Oracle was crying and… And Toyo, Toyo just looked at him sadly…

**_What is wrong with them ALL! I didn’t kill TRON! I did RIGHT! I DID! So, so why are they all acting so FOOLISH!?_ **

“I didn’t KILL TRON!” He yelled at them angrily, wishing everyone would stop hating on him for beating the mech but, but he had no CHOICE!

Apparently what he said was the _wrong_ thing because all of them just started weeping harder and Megatron fumed. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! I did the RIGHT THING! I didn’t want to hit him like I did but you all saw…”

“Oppy Papa…”

Megatron looked up, his optics wide as Toyo finally began to advance and, and he was amazed at how old she appeared suddenly, how controlled… Mature…

“O-Oppy?” He stuttered brokenly as the little femme stopped next to him, uncertain what the odd word meant.

Toyo sniffled but no more tears fell as she looked him straight in the optics, something few had ever dared to do and placed her little servo on his leg. “Oppymus… Toyo’s Papa… Nother Papa… Gone.”

“Gone? Who… Who is g-gone?” Megatron asked her softly, hesitantly and the weight in his lap suddenly felt so much heavier.

“Hero Prime, Papa… Family.” The femme answered him and Megatron felt like he had drank a gallon of high-grade as his already hazy processor clicked, whirled, glitched and finally… Finally he allowed sense to come back to him and he looked back down at the frame in his lap…

The grey, limp, and silent frame…

“Nooo.” Megatron whispered with a forced chuckle shaking his helm as his faceplates twisted oddly, painfully. “Nooo baby girl… No he… It is the rain, he…”

“Papa… Oppy, Oppy gone.” She whispered, placing a servo on his arm and Megatron laughed harder.

“Nooo, noo little one. He, he isn’t… C-Can’t kill a Prime, can’t kill… I know! I know cause… Cause…”

Toyo’s dim optics found his, her innocence replaced with too much knowledge, too much experience then and Megatron trembled at the strength of it. “No Papa. Love gone.”

 ** _Love…_** Megatron snorted, his frame shaking, shaking so badly he could hardly hold onto Optimus, Optimus the infallible Prime, Optimus the hero of all, Optimus the chosen ONE!

**_He isn’t gone! These fools! I have been trying to kill him for ages! He sleeps we need rouse him and… And…_ **

The monster stirred in him and he gripped Optimus’s frame tightly. “Come on mech! Come on! Open your optics! You are scaring Toyo!” He snapped, his spark hammering yet feeling so… So empty.

**_NO!_ **

Megatron shifted, his servos gripping Optimus’s cold shoulders as he shook them, gently at first but as no answer came, no groan, no irritating/wonderful complaint sounded he shook harder, and Harder, and HaRdEr!

“Nnnnnnngnnnn!” A broken static filled sound erupted from his glitching vocalizer as Megatron struggled to wake his love. “OPTIMUS! Wake… WAKE UP! WAKE UP! You are scaring everyone!”

Nothing… Nothing but a lolling grey helm and silence.

Megatron was screaming now, his optic nearly blind for the coolant and Optimus’s blood dripping down but still he shook the mech! “Get up! GET. UP. Come on mech! COME OOOON!”

“M-Megatron.” Ratchet’s thick voice filled his audials but Megatron hardly noticed.

“FUCK OFF!” He hissed at the medic, sliding out from under the Prime so he could crawl on top. He placed his knees on either side of the mech as his servos gently, desperately caressed Optimus’s cheeks, jaw, forehelm…

“O-Optimus… _Please_ , please wake up? We… We need to _go_! We need to go _alright_? Tron.. Tron is with us again! Tron and, and T-Toyo... We… Our family is here, love.” He pleaded, _begged_ the mech and still nothing…

**_No. No. NO. NO! NOOO! NOOOO! NNNNNOOOOOO!_ **

Something tore from his vocalizer, it was ragged, it was savage, it was broken and… And it hurt, it hurt so much. “NNNNNGGNNNRRRAAAAAAWW! OPTIIIMMMMMUUUUS!? WAAAKE UUUUUP!” Megatron bellowed, his fury, his pain blinding him.

He didn’t care if he sounded pathetic, he didn’t care if they saw him as weak, all he needed was… Was for Optimus to open his OPTICS! All he needed was for the mech to smile at him again, berate him again for being crass, for being tactless, juvenile even… All his needed was a chance to tell him…

“You can’t g-go…” Megatron whispered, his voice gruff from screaming and filled with static as he cradled Optimus helm so gently in his servos. He smiled at the lifeless helm, his tears splashing down along the smaller mech’s faceplates. “You c-can’t… Optimus I… I l-love you. I love you! See, see how brave I am now! How b-brave and… And it is all your fault! You did it! You w-won…  …   … Optimus?”

Megatron chuckled brokenly, Optimus used to love when he laughed, Orion did... “You made me brave, you calmed the beast, my beast…. Optimus, Orion… _Please?_ I, I love you! I L-Love… I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, SO… SO WAKE UP! Nnnnnngnnn, uhuhhhhh… Wake, wake up love please… _W-wake up_?”

He couldn’t vent, he couldn’t see straight, everything burned…. **_O-Optimus… Optimus… OPTIMUS! OOOOPTIMUS! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOO!_**

He raised his helm to the sky, his servos pulling his love's close to his chest as he wailed. “ARRRRRGH NOOOO! NOOOO! I AM SOOORRRY! Don’t, DON’T TAKE HIIIIM! NOT HIIIIM, NOT _AGAIN_! I BEG YOOOOOU! Arrrrgh... Unnn.... Fu-FUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

But, for all his pleading, for all his confessions the mech beneath him stayed silent, remained grey, and the world… Megatron’s world shattered all the more for it.


End file.
